Finder No Nikui
by Roshieru
Summary: Suite Finder No Ikigai Akihito se retrouve contraint à enquêter sur une série de meurtres qui semblent à nouveau concerner de près Asami et Feilong.
1. Kill Me After Midnight

_Version corrigée en Juin 2007 _

_Commentaire : Voici la suite de Tamashii et Ikigai. Si vous n'avez pas lu ces deux fanfics, je vous conseille de le faire pour mieux comprendre l'histoire. Je n'étais pas du tout inspirée pour le titre (finder no "truc"), c'est une amie qui m'a proposé le mot de Nikui (haïssable et autre synonyme si je me fie à mon dico). Je ne sais pas si ce sera le titre définitif ou pas. Voilà, sinon je crois que cette fanfic ne suit plus du tout le continuité du manga (puisque Ikigai a été faite l'année dernière, alors que l'arc 2 de Naked Truth commençait tout juste à être publié). Donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a des différences entre les deux.  
_

**Prologue – Kill Me After Midnight**

La pierre noire fut posée sur l'échiquier quadrillé du goban, juste à côté d'une autre de couleur blanche. Dehors, l'orage grondait et les éclairs qui serpentaient dans le ciel étaient visibles depuis la fenêtre.  
La partie était serrée mais Mamoru Imaya était certain de pouvoir gagner. Il avait bien plus d'expérience que son petit-fils, venu disputer un duel amical.  
« - Kenji, même si tu trichais au comptage des territoires (1), tu ne parviendrais pas à me battre. »  
Le jeune homme se mit à rire. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans et ses yeux marrons étaient cachés derrière des lunettes aux verres épais. Il faisait des études pour devenir avocat et cela faisait la fierté de son grand-père. Il voulait qu'il parvienne un jour à avoir son propre cabinet et à faire honneur à la famille Imaya. Bien qu'âgé, il espérait être toujours là pour voir ça. De plus, depuis que Noriko était partie, il n'avait plus personne de confiance pour représenter ses affaires.  
« - Je n'en doute pas, grand-père. Mes parents m'ont dit que vous aviez déjà gagné des tournois. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas devenu professionnel ?  
« - Je n'en avais pas le temps. »  
Kenji posa une pierre blanche. Au même instant, les ampoules du lustre clignotèrent et la pièce fut plongé dans une épaisse obscurité. Le tonnerre retentit à nouveau.  
« - Les plombs ont du sauter, » râla le jeune homme en se levant. « Je vais voir si je peux réparer ça. N'essayez pas de changer les pierres de place durant mon absence. »  
Il avait lancé la dernière remarque en riant encore. Allant jusqu'à l'un des meubles en tendant les mains pour trouver son chemin, il prit d'un tiroir une lampe torche et quitta la pièce, nimbée temporairement de lumière par un nouvel éclair.  
Il descendit dans la cave de la maison et chercha le compteur. Il le trouva, fumant. Aucune chance de le réparer, surtout qu'il n'y connaissait strictement rien, mais il l'examina malgré tout. La foudre n'était pas tombée à proximité, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'installation était dans cet état. Mais en cherchant à l'aide de sa lampe torche, il finit par repérer plusieurs fils qui avaient été arrachés sans aucun soin.  
L'orage n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Un individu malintentionné, si.  
Kenji sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. La maison était grande et il était seul avec son grand-père. Celui-ci se trouvait toujours dans le salon. C'était sans doute un voleur, qui espérait pouvoir se remplir les poches dans la demeure du patriarche des Imaya. La famille était riche et cela se savait. Oui, il s'agissait sûrement d'un simple voleur. Cette pensée n'empêcha pourtant pas le jeune homme de retourner au plus vite auprès de Mamoru. Il faillit tomber dans les marches de l'escalier, en raison de sa précipitation.  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il vit la silhouette de son grand-père, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, se découper devant la porte-fenêtre du salon, donnant sur le jardin. Celle-ci était ouverte et laissait entrer la pluie mais il n'y prit pas attention. Kenji avait baissé le faisceau de sa lampe torche dès son entrée pour se guider et éviter de buter contre un meuble.  
« - Grand-père, vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il tout en arrivant enfin à la table qui supportait le goban. « Je vais devoir appeler la police. Quelqu'un est entré en dépit de l'alarme. »  
Il n'eut pas de réponse. Un éclair éclaira la pièce et révéla la surface tâchée de sang du goban.  
Kenji releva la lampe torche en direction de son grand-père et la laissa tomber par terre

_(1) Le moment où l'on compte ses points à la fin d'une partie de Go._


	2. A Mission You Can't Decline

Version corrigée en Juin 2007**  
**

**Chapitre 1 – A Mission You Can't Decline**

Akihito bougonna tout en donnant un coup de pied violent au distributeur de boissons. Cette saloperie vomie de l'enfer refusait de lui rendre la monnaie ou de lui donner le café chaud, en cannette, qu'il avait commandé. Lâchant un nouveau juron, il recula et se laissa tomber sur le banc, qui se trouvait juste en face, pour fixer la grande boite de métal d'un œil noir. A l'intérieur, les boissons lui faisaient de l'œil. « Tu veux nous boire ? Eh bien tu ne nous auras pas, lalalère ! » semblaient-elles dire avec cruauté.  
L'hiver approchait. Il faisait un froid de canard. La nuit étant tombée, le soleil ne venait même pas réchauffer la peau de ses rayons. Il se demandait ce qu'il foutait encore dehors à cette heure tardive.  
Il n'avait vraiment rien fait pour mériter cela.  
Ce fichu inspecteur voulait le voir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait dans l'idée qu'une montagne d'ennuis allait lui tomber sur la tête, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait définitivement une malchance de… Akihito essaya de se retenir mais proclama finalement une nouvelle grossièreté, en pensée : « une putain de malchance de merde ». Il ne pouvait pas dire « une malchance regrettable » ou « une malchance non voulue ». Seul ces termes étaient suffisamment forts pour traduire ce qu'il ressentait.  
L'inspecteur Imamiya voulait le voir. Le simple nom de ce type lui rappelait les évènements qui avaient eu lieu quelques mois auparavant. Akiko avait été quasiment une amie et il avait fallu qu'elle soit dérangée du bocal. Dans le fond, cela ne changeait guère du quotidien du jeune homme, sans cesse confronté à toute sorte de gens bizarres, mais… Eh bien, il se sentait coupable. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? C'était lui qui avait pressé la détente. Il l'avait fait pour se défendre et la situation était désespérée mais il ressentait souvent un profond dégoût envers lui-même.  
Elle avait pourtant essayé de l'assassiner… Devait-il la détester pour ça ? Il ne savait pas. La haine d'Akiko était grande envers les criminels, elle tenait de la folie. Elle les tuait, sans aucun remord. S'il n'avait pas été l'amant d'Asami, sans doute ne lui aurait-elle jamais fait de mal et il aurait sans doute trouvé sa cause juste. Mais voilà, Akihito devait bien se l'avouer, il n'était plus tout à fait du bon côté de la barrière… Mais l'avait-il un jour été ?  
A présent, Akihito se demandait si Imamiya souhaitait le voir à ce propos ou pour discuter d'autre chose. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas d'Asami. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui demande d'offrir gratuitement des informations. En fait, c'était peut-être plus le « gratuitement » qui le gênait que le fait de donner des informations. Il ne savait après tout pas grand chose d'intéressant. Il n'était pas contre le fait de se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Ce n'était pas comme si Asami allait le pendre par les pieds, au dessus de charbons ardents, parce qu'il avait osé glisser deux ou trois trucs inutiles à un flic cherchant désespéramment à le coincer… Ou bien peut-être qu'il le ferait mais, au moins, Akihito aurait gagné un peu d'argent pour se consoler. Il y avait des moments où il perdait toute moralité. Cela l'inquiétait quelque peu.  
Il se demandait si cela était du à sa courte cohabitation avec Asami, voilà déjà quelques mois. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait été obligé, étant donné qu'on l'avait expulsé de son appartement pour factures impayées et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas non plus comme si la chose lui déplaisait. Il avait fini par comprendre que ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme ne se résumait pas au simple mot « attirance ».  
Cela avait plus ou moins été durant deux ou trois semaines. Dans le plus ou moins était compris le nombre de fois où Akihito s'était endormi le nez dans ses ramen en attendant le retour de son amant. Mieux valait ne pas rêver d'un dîner aux chandelles en tête à tête, c'était mission impossible. Il aurait déjà fallu faire accepter l'idée à un Asami aux antipodes du romantisme et résumant l'amour à un lit, parfois toute autre surface pratique, et un flacon de lubrifiant – quoiqu'en y repensant, Akihito ne se rappelait pas qu'il s'en fut servi un jour -. Ensuite, il aurait fallu éviter qu'il pense à utiliser les bougies autrement qu'en décoration de table, car le jeune homme était persuadé qu'il n'était pas contre un peu de sadomasochisme pour pimenter leur relation – bien entendu, le masochiste serait toujours le photographe -.  
Bref, lorsqu'il avait compris cela, Akihito avait planqué toutes les bougies de l'appartement – en prétendant que Lucifer (1) les avait mangée – et s'était demandé si investir dans le lubrifiant, afin d'adoucir l'amour – plutôt que de le pimenter avec des chaînes – n'était pas une très bonne idée.  
Au bout d'un moment, il avait décidé de déménager, sans réellement de regrets. Il appréciait Asami mais vivre avec lui était une expérience aussi étrange que de croiser un ovni en rase campagne. Le Yakuza n'avait visiblement rien trouvé à redire à cette décision. Mais, après tout, il n'avait jamais eu l'air capable de vivre avec quelqu'un.  
Cela ne les empêchait bien sûr pas de se voir très fréquemment et de vivre des nuits très passionnées – et parfois très douloureuses, du point de vu d'Akihito -.  
Leur relation avait évolué mais pas assez pour qu'ils forment un couple dans le sens traditionnel du terme. De toute manière, Asami ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait et Akihito se disait souvent que ses sentiments étaient à sens unique.

Jetant un nouveau regard meurtrier au distributeur, Akihito se leva et donna un dernier coup de pied dedans. Les boissons tremblèrent mais rien ne tomba. Ni cannette, ni pièce. Soupirant, le jeune homme se résigna à rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre une minute de plus dans ce froid. Mais, alors qu'il se détournait, mains dans les poches de son blouson, il entendit une voix le héler.  
La malchance venait encore de lui tomber dessus comme une bouse de vache sur une jolie pâquerette.  
« - Takaba, attendez ! »  
Akihito se retourna, fronçant des sourcils avec contrariété et enfouissant son nez derrière son écharpe. Imamiya marchait d'un pas rapide dans sa direction et s'arrêta devant lui, avec le sourire de celui qui a bu trop de café durant des jours et n'arrive plus à dormir.  
« - Tu allais partir, » fit l'inspecteur, sur un ton de reproche.  
« - Vous étiez en retard, » répliqua Akihito, d'une voix égale.  
Imamiya se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air pensif.  
« - Ah ouais ? Désolé, le boulot, tout ça… » marmonna-t-il pour se diriger ensuite vers le distributeur.  
« - Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? » demanda Akihito en évitant bien de prévenir l'inspecteur de la mauvaise volonté du distributeur de boissons.  
« - Quelque chose qui pourrait te concerner, plus ou moins. J'ai appris que tu avais un job plus stable maintenant ? »  
Akihito haussa des épaules pour toute réponse.  
Oui, il en avait un. Une boite l'avait engagé comme photographe d'investigation. Ca signifiait qu'il était celui qui se foutait dans les ennuis afin d'avoir un scoop. Nec plus ultra, il avait une coéquipière, Natsumi Ryokô, ce qui contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire ne divisait pas les risques par deux : elle était fêlée, tarée, folle et autres synonymes. Heureusement, elle était pour le moment clouée au lit avec 39°C de fièvre. D'ailleurs, il n'allait pas tarder à subir la même chose s'il restait plus longtemps dehors par ce froid.  
« - C'est publié sur le net, à ce que j'ai compris, » poursuivit Imamiya qui ne semblait pas pressé d'en venir au fait. « Ca paye bien ?  
« - Ca paye bien, » répondit laconiquement Akihito en observant le policier glisser des pièces dans la machine maudite. Elle n'allait pas tarder à lui faire vivre un cauchemar.  
« - Et ton ami Asami ? » questionna Imamiya en hésitant sur le choix de la boisson.  
« - Ce n'est pas mon ami, » réfuta Akihito. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Amant était plus correct.  
« - Oh. Et ton ami Feilong ?  
« - C'est encore moins mon ami, » insista le photographe. Ca c'était doublement vrai.  
« - Oui, eh bien, ils t'ont sauvé pourtant ?  
« - Si vous êtes venu parler d'Akiko, cassez-vous, » fit brutalement Akihito en grinçant des dents.  
Imperturbable, l'inspecteur appuya enfin sur l'un des boutons. La machine émit un bruit étrange, celui d'un objet tombant dans un conduit de métal. Imamiya se pencha et ressortit une cannette de café viennois bien chaud. Akihito fit de son mieux pour ne pas piquer une crise de nerf contre ce distributeur faisant visiblement du favoritisme. Il pensa malgré tout à toutes les choses horribles que pourrait subir cet appareil. A commencer par la décharge publique.  
« - Je ne suis pas réellement venu parler de ça. Je me demandais juste si on t'aurait par hasard dit des choses sur ce type qui s'amuse à trucider quelques personnes importantes parmi la mafia. Enfin, les mafias. Il ne fait pas vraiment de distinction.  
« - Quoi ? Encore un serial killer épris de justice ? » railla Akihito.  
« - Je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un tueur à gage. Ca va encore nous semer une belle pagaille. Il n'avait pas encore officié au Japon mais, hier soir, il a tué Imaya Mamoru.  
« - 'Connais pas, » soupira Akihito, qui n'avait que faire de ces histoires. En vérité, il en avait entendu parler, via les journaux.  
« - Sa famille est riche. Ils n'ont pas acquis cet argent en vendant simplement des onigiri, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Le tueur s'est introduit chez lui, dans sa propriété à Kyôto, et l'a égorgé. Il faisait une partie de go avec son petit fils et l'instant d'après… Couic. »  
Alors qu'Imamiya semblait prendre plaisir à lui raconter cette histoire, Akihito se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour subir ça. Franchement, était-il vraiment obligé de rester et d'écouter ? Ce n'était même pas intéressant pour son travail, il n'y avait pas matière de faire un scoop puisque toute la presse en parlait déjà.  
« - Je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez de moi. »  
Imamiya se tourna vers Akihito, tout en buvant une gorgée de son café.  
« - Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu connais Asami et Feilong…  
« - Je ne connais pas Feilong, » rectifia Akihito en se demandant si la tête de l'inspecteur était pleine de vide.  
« - Si tu le dis. Bref, j'aimerai que tu enquêtes. »  
Le photographe se demanda s'il avait bien entendu et s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Quand il eut constaté que tout était bien réel et qu'il ne souffrait pas d'un problème d'ouie, il fit les yeux ronds et déclara un simple :  
« - Hein ? »  
La seconde d'après, il se reprit, en se demandant s'il devait rire ou devenir violent.  
« - Depuis quand je fais parti de la police ?  
« - C'est juste un travail de détective privé, en quelque sorte. On m'a demandé de trouver quelqu'un qui a des « contacts » et j'ai pensé à toi. Puisque tu connais certaines personnes même si tu prétends le contraire, tu pourrais voir si elles sont mêlées à ça ou pas, ainsi que mener une enquête parallèle à celle de la police de Kyôto. Peut-être que certaines personnes ont envie de faire le ménage parmi les concurrents les plus directs ? Et puis, j'ai entendu dire que toi et ta coéquipière, vous n'aviez pas froid aux yeux.  
« - Deux choses : Nous n'avons pas froid aux yeux quand il s'agit de _people_, de stars, ELLE est suicidaire pour le reste. Et comment ça : moi et ma coéquipière ?  
« - Je l'ai rencontré cet après midi. Elle semblait très enthousiaste et a promis qu'elle ferait de son mieux dès qu'elle serait rétablie. J'ai cru qu'elle allait devenir hystérique en voyant son nom sur la licence. »  
Il allait la tuer. La découper en rondelle pour les balancer aux lions dans un zoo. Il… Mais avant, il avait besoin de quelques réponses :  
« - Une licence pour quoi ?  
« - Eh bien, les journalistes ont un permis qui montre bien qu'ils sont ce qu'ils prétendent être. Pour qu'un détective privé puisse enquêter dans le cadre légal, il a besoin de la même chose. Ca lui évite d'avoir des ennuis avec la police. Bref… »  
Les yeux d'Akihito lui sortaient presque de la tête. Il avait envie d'hurler à plein poumon. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que l'on se sente permis de décider à sa place !  
« - J'ai donné ta licence à mademoiselle Ryokô.  
« - Je ne veux pas devenir détective privé, » se lamenta Akihito.  
Imamiya se gratta la tête d'un air pensif.  
« - Dans un sens, c'est ce que tu fais parfois.  
« - Je me contente de suivre les maris soupçonnés de tromper leurs femmes quand on me le demande. Juste histoire d'avoir un peu plus d'argent. »  
L'inspecteur se mit à rire.  
« - Eh bien, dis toi que je te rend service. Faire ça sans licence pourrait te valoir une grosse amende. C'est ce qu'on appelle de l'atteinte à la vie privée, tu comprends ? Alors, si quelqu'un te surprenait, tout à fait par hasard, à filer et photographier un gentil couple… Tu imagines les problèmes que tu aurais, sans avoir cette licence ? »  
Oui, Akihito voyait très bien que s'il n'acceptait pas, il allait de nouveau se retrouver très pauvre et peut-être même en prison. L'éclat de son regard vira à la haine pure et simple. Ce n'était plus un meurtre qu'il allait commettre mais un génocide.

Akihito s'installa à la table de la cuisine et ouvrit le paquet fumant de tempura qu'on venait de lui livrer. Il en bavait d'avance. Il s'empara de ses baguettes et attrapa un beignet.  
Au même instant, Lucifer sauta sur la table et le regarda d'un air innocent, battant des paupières, minaudant sans réellement mendier à manger : il usait d'une vieille ruse féline consistant à attirer la compassion des humains (2). Il avait grandi depuis son adoption. C'était presque un chat adulte. En vérité, c'était le plus grand chat qu'Akihito n'ait jamais vu. Ses poils étaient longs et noirs. On aurait dit qu'il avait une crinière de lion autour du cou. Mais ce n'était pas un persan, Akihito en était sûr. Les persans n'ont pas cette façon sournoise de guetter vos tempura, en espérant qu'ils tombent par terre, pour devenir du même coup leur propriété. Et puis, il n'avait pas la tête du persan non plus. Les connaissances d'Akihito n'allait guère loin en matière de chat et il avait décidé que celui qui se trouvait en face de lui n'était qu'un vulgaire petit bâtard, dans tous les sens du terme.  
« - Tu n'en auras pas, » déclara le photographe au chat qui battait nonchalamment de la queue tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. « D'ailleurs, qui t'autorise à grimper sur la table ? Ne me dis pas qu'Asami est aussi laxiste avec toi ? »  
Lucifer resta imperturbable, assis sur son arrière train. Seule sa queue s'agita d'une façon plus rapide, signe qu'il était agacé par l'attitude de l'humain. Le regard du chat semblait dire « si tu viens squatter l'appartement de mon maître, il faut que tu payes une taxe en denrée alimentaire. Si tu ne le fais pas, j'oublie que je suis propre et je pisse sur tes vêtements quand tu seras au lit. »  
Akihito mangea un premier tempura, puis un deuxième. Avant d'avoir pu avaler le troisième, la patte de Lucifer se détendit comme un ressors et donna un coup dans les baguettes. Le beignet vola dans les airs et tomba par terre.  
Le chat et Akihito s'entreregardèrent, puis fixèrent le tempura qui gisait sur le sol.  
Lucifer bondit et choppa sa proie, avant de courir droit dans le salon, poursuivit par Akihito qui lui ordonnait de lui rendre son dîner :  
« - Espèce de sale carne ! Reviens ici ! Je vais te faire castrer si tu ne me rends pas mon tempura aux crevettes ! »  
Lucifer sauta sur le canapé. Akihito le suivit, faillit attraper le chat par le queue mais s'étala, tête la première, dans les coussins. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, agenouillé sur le canapé, il vit Asami et derrière lui le chat qui se pourléchait les babines.  
« - Oh, tu es rentré ? » s'exclama Akihito mais sans quitter Lucifer du regard.  
« - Cesse de t'en prendre à ce chat. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'as amené ici. »  
Tout en disant cela, Asami posa son long pardessus noir et son écharpe sur le porte manteau. Lucifer se frotta à ses jambes en ronronnant bruyamment. Cela donna à Akihito une forte envie de lui enfoncer un pic à brochette dans le fondement et de le faire rôtir. Il n'avait le droit qu'à des regards distants et des coups de griffes. Ou, alors, il lui volait son repas. Mais avec Asami… Un vrai petit ange.  
« - Ce jour là, il aurait mieux valu que je l'offre à un restaurant chinois, » grogna Akihito.  
Avant de retourner à la cuisine, il vit Asami sourire. C'était assez rare pour être noté.  
Akihito s'installa de nouveau sur la chaise et reprit son repas là où il l'avait arrêté. Asami apparut quelques instants plus tard. Celui-ci ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bière. Il s'installa de l'autre côté de la table et commença à boire. Son regard ne quittait pas Akihito.  
« - Cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu, » déclara l'homme en prenant la deuxième paire de baguette pour voler un tempura. Aussi mal élevé que le chat. Ouais… Fallait pas s'étonner après.  
« - Je pourrais dire la même chose. Tu n'es quasiment jamais là lorsque je passe par ici.  
« - J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, » se contenta de dire Asami avec un haussement d'épaules. « Toi aussi, non ? »  
Le photographe grommela avec contrariété. Dans le fond, c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui. Pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas donner tous les torts à Asami. C'était vraiment rageant.  
« - C'est la première fois que j'ai un salaire vraiment fixe, » murmura Akihito. « Si je travaille bien, dans un ou deux ans, je pourrais avoir mon propre bureau et des personnes à qui donner des ordres.  
« - Mais ta coéquipière… Est-ce qu'elle ne voudrait pas elle aussi ce poste ? »  
Akihito secoua négativement la tête et prit le dernier tempura du paquet. Il savait qu'Asami avait déjà mangé. Il ne lui proposa pas.  
« - Non, ça ne l'intéresse pas. Elle préfère les joies du terrain. Ca doit être pour ça qu'elle a… »  
Akihito s'interrompit tout en faisant la grimace. Il s'était promis de ne pas faire mention de ce travail de détective privé. Il se l'était promis mais il avait fallu que sa langue fourche et qu'il en parle malgré tout.  
« - Qu'elle a… » repris Asami, alors que son regard se faisait inquisiteur. Dis moi tout, semblait-il dire.  
Akihito se racla la gorge et joua avec ses baguettes.  
« - Imamiya… » commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots. « Enfin il veut… Qu'on enquête… Pour lui. »  
A force de tourner nerveusement ses baguettes dans tous les sens, il les fit tomber par terre et afficha un air penaud.  
Asami restait toujours aussi stoïque et son regard ne changea pas. Le photographe eut l'impression qu'il essayait de mettre son âme à nue, faute d'autre chose.  
« - Vraiment ? » finit par dire l'homme d'affaire comme si de rien n'était. Et Akihito sentit un intense soulagement l'envahir, jusqu'aux paroles suivantes de son amant : « Tu comptes enquêter sur moi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
Le jeune homme leva les mains et s'écria aussitôt :  
« - Non, non, c'est sur un meurtre ! Euh… Imaya quelque chose… »  
Asami haussa un sourcil et parut encore plus intéressé. Son expression se fit d'autant plus sérieuse et Akihito se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu tort de dire ça. Cet homme était si difficile à cerner et il était certain que la perspective de voir Akihito enquêter sur lui l'aurait amusé : histoire de jouer au chat et à la souris, comme au bon vieux temps.  
« - Alors, tu vas enquêter, » ordonna soudainement Asami en se levant.  
Akihito le regarda, interloqué. Puis afficha une mine des plus mécontentes. Pour qui se prenait-il à lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire ? Il n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir, surtout pas de sa part ! Et c'est ce qu'il déclara en se redressant à son tour, les deux mains sur la table. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir qu'il risque sa vie dans une histoire qui ne le concernait pas ? Ils n'en avaient pas eu assez avec Akiko ?  
Asami se retourna aussi et lui adressa un regard noir, le genre de regard qui vous faisait automatiquement baisser les yeux pour regarder vos chaussures. C'était comme un jet d'acide, un éclair divin ou un pistolet braqué sous le nez. C'était le genre de chose qui rappelait à Akihito qu'Asami n'était pas seulement son amant mais aussi un homme très dangereux.  
« - J'avais des affaires avec Mamoru Imaya. La police ne l'avouera pas mais elle a déjà baissé les bras en comprenant que la mafia était concernée. Hors, je veux savoir qui l'a tué, » déclara l'homme d'affaire, avant de retirer sa cravate et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.  
Akihito se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Cependant, si la police avait déjà jeté l'éponge, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Imamiya l'obligeait à s'impliquer. Et pourquoi Asami se rendait « complice » de cela.

Le lendemain, le photographe frappa à la porte de l'appartement de sa coéquipière avec une forte envie de donner des coups de pied dedans et de la défoncer. Hélas, son appel n'obtint aucune réponse et son irritation augmenta. Natsumi savait sans doute que cette histoire l'avait plongé dans une très grande contrariété, la contrariété étant presque un euphémisme pour décrire son état d'humeur. Il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'elle fasse la morte.  
« - Natsumi, ouvre, je sais que tu es là ! » gronda-t-il en donnant un nouveau coup avec son poing fermé.  
Il entendit un bruit de pas précipités derrière la porte, le juron de quelqu'un qui se cogne, puis le tintement des clefs dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une japonaise de petite taille, aux cheveux teint en roux et aux yeux noisettes. Alors que la grippe aurait du la terrasser, elle paraissait particulièrement en forme. Elle était même habillée pour sortir, avec un jean et un gros pull en laine, et des bottes à talon pour paraître plus grande. Seule sa chevelure restait en bataille et cela semblait volontaire de sa part.  
« - Je vois que tu t'es vite rétablie… »  
Natsumi haussa les épaules et s'effaça pour permettre à Akihito d'entrer, s'il en éprouvait le désir.  
« - Ne joue pas les moralisateurs. C'est le seul moyen d'avoir des congés. »  
Le photographe ne pénétra pas dans l'appartement car le désordre qui y régnait lui collait à chaque fois un mal de tête atroce. S'il existait un démon du désordre, la jeune fille en était certainement l'incarnation. Natsumi ne connaissait pas le mot ménage. Elle laissait tout traîner, soit disant car elle ne s'y retrouvait pas si elle commençait à ranger. Il y avait des vêtements et des livres dans tous les coins, ainsi que des morceaux de pizza fossilisés et des pellicules photo dans un pot de fleurs qui avait du servir un jour. Une fois, il avait même trouvé du lait tourné dans son frigo. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement le lait, la trouvaille l'avait traumatisé à vie…  
« - C'est vraiment génial, » s'enthousiasma Natsumi tout en allant récupérer son manteau et son sac à dos avant de revenir auprès d'Akihito. « Nous allons enquêter, et peut-être même que nous allons pouvoir écrire un article là dessus ! »  
Akihito maugréa :  
« - Les détectives privés ne sont pas censés publier leurs découvertes.  
« - J'vais me gêner. C'est sûrement glauque, ça va attirer les lecteurs. Il paraît que ce Mamoru s'est fait égorger de gauche à droite. Le couteau a même tranché les cordes vocales… »  
Akihito se contenta d'acquiescer, comme pour faire croire qu'il écoutait, alors qu'elle refermait la porte de son appartement à clef et continuait de donner luxe de détails sur la scène du crime. Autrefois, enquêter sur une telle affaire l'aurait peut-être excité. C'était avant de tomber sur Asami et Feilong, avant d'avoir été torturé dans une cave, avant d'avoir compris à quel point voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux n'était pas un spectacle agréable. Que tuer quelqu'un n'était pas un acte sans conséquence.  
Il avait reçu des photos macabres d'un serial killer, suivit son jeu de pistes et s'en était mordu les doigts. A présent, il devait jouer les détectives pour un policier qu'il ne pouvait supporter et Asami. Avec pour seule aide une fille qui n'avait pas la plus petite once de raison. Une fille bavarde en plus et dont l'appartement ressemblait à une porcherie.  
« - … C'est vraiment une aubaine de pouvoir enquêter légalement, » poursuivit-elle alors qu'ils sortaient dans la rue. « Je crois que l'on devrait commencer par la demeure de ce Mamoru, à Kyôto. On pourrait interroger son petit fils sur ce qui s'est passé.  
« - Je doute qu'il réponde aux questions déjà posées par la police, encore plus à des détectives privés.  
« - Il a intérêt à nous répondre… »

_(1) Comment ça vous avez oser oublier le chat !  
(2) Où comme le dirait Terry Prattchet (citation de mémoire) : on ne peut pas faire confiance à un chat, sauf pour venir lorsqu'il a faim._


	3. Something About Murder And Familly

_Version corrigée en Juin 2007_

_Commentaire : Je ne savais plus si j'avais donné dans Tamashii un nom de famille à Noriko Imaya (Imaya étant son nom de jeune fille). Et je n'ai rien trouver en relisant. Donc, la Noriko Kobayashi est bien la cousine de Tomoki, qui apparaît dans Tamashii._

**Chapitre 2 – Something About Murder And Familly**

Kenji Imaya ne leur répondit pas.  
En dépit de tous les pronostics de Natsumi, qui n'avait eu de cesse de bombarder Akihito de théories dans le Shinkansen, il ne les avait pas reçu.  
Autant dire que le jeune homme n'avait guère apprécié le voyage, déjà relativement long et onéreux, en compagnie de cette pie. Mais se voir claquer la porte au nez par la dernière personne ayant vu Mamoru vivant, cela avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Déjà que jouer les enquêteurs du Dimanche, ça ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaaaisiiiir, mais si en plus les gens commençaient à les envoyer chie… Enfin… Ouais… Bref…  
Akihito éternua alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers le portail de la maison. Au moins avaient-ils pu aller jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le jeune homme avait examiné les lieux avec attention. La maison était entourée d'un jardin, plusieurs voitures étaient garées devant celle-ci, une allée menait de la haute grille donnant sur le monde extérieur à la porte.  
« - Rappelle moi ce que l'on est venu faire ici, à part perdre notre temps ? » grogna Akihito tout en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.  
« - Ne sois pas aussi défaitiste, » répliqua Natsumi, visiblement incapable de perdre un seul instant sa bonne humeur.  
C'était dingue. Akihito n'arrivait pas à qualifier autrement ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'était tout simplement dingue de se laisser embarquer dans une telle histoire en une seule journée. Si Asami ne lui avait pas forcé la main… S'il ne lui avait pas fait comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à se mêler de cela… Et puis, qu'est ce que cela voulait dire au juste, de jouer les détectives pour un policier et un yakuza ? Dans une affaire dont il se fichait éperdument, en prime !  
Alors que le photographe se lamentait, poursuivit par l'enthousiasme envahissant de sa coéquipière, il remarqua une voiture qui venait d'entrer dans la propriété et remontait l'allée de gravier sur laquelle ils marchaient. Akihito se mit à l'écart, pour laisser passer le véhicule, et tira Natsumi à sa suite car celle-ci, perdue dans ses pensées, ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée.  
La voiture passa devant eux… Et s'arrêta. Impossible de voir qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur, en raison de la vitre teintée, mais celle-ci ne tarda pas à se baisser.  
Akihito se pencha en avant, pour voir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Natsumi en fit de même.  
C'était une femme habillée dans un tailleur noir et portant des lunettes. Elle avait l'air strict des personnes peu habituées à faire des concessions.  
« - Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas de la famille, non ? » questionna-t-elle d'un ton grave.  
Avant qu'Akihito ait pu inventer un mensonge – dans l'espoir de réussir au moins à avoir quelques informations, puisqu'il était là -, Natsumi se mit à piailler :  
« - Nous sommes détectives privés ! On nous a engagé pour mener une enquête parallèle à celle de la police. »  
La jeune femme afficha une expression pleine de méfiance alors que Natsumi lui brandissait fièrement une carte, emballée dans un plastique transparent pour la garder à l'abri de l'humidité.  
« - Qui vous a engagé ? » demanda-t-elle avec un plissement des paupières.  
Cette fois-ci, Akihito parvint à devancer son exubérante collègue.  
« - Un homme qui avait des affaires avec monsieur Imaya et qui tient à savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Il craint que la police fasse preuve de mauvaise volonté dans l'enquête. »  
Natsumi chercha à protester mais il lui marcha judicieusement sur le pied pour détourner son attention. Puis, il supporta sans ciller le regard hostile de la jeune femme dans la voiture. C'est qu'il avait de l'entraînement avec Asami. Quelques secondes passèrent et elle glissa la main à l'intérieur de sa veste, pour tendre une carte de visite.  
« - J'accepterai de répondre à vos questions. Car je suppose que cet homme devait avoir de bonnes relations avec mon grand père pour se soucier de son meurtre. Venez me voir ce soir, vers 19h. »  
Sur la carte était marqué le nom de leur « bienfaitrice ». Noriko Kobayashi. Avocate. L'adresse figurait sur le dos du petit morceau de carton. Pendant que la voiture redémarrait, Akihito le rangea précieusement dans la poche de son pantalon.  
Alors que le premier pas était fait dans leur enquête, le jeune homme fut pris d'un soudain entrain. Un entrain qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis plusieurs mois : celui d'être tombé sur une affaire digne d'intérêt et qui allait sans aucun doute lui apporter beaucoup d'argent.

Noriko Kobayashi – Imaya de son nom de jeune fille – habitait un vaste appartement dans le centre de Kyôto.  
Il était un peu moins de 19h lorsque Akihito et Natsumi s'y rendirent. La jeune fille n'avait pas cessé de questionner le photographe sur cet homme, sous les ordres duquel il avait prétendu agir. Akihito, qui n'était pas du genre à clamer sur les toits sa relation avec Asami – et même le simple fait de connaître Asami – s'était montré évasif, faisant croire à une inspiration subite et un mensonge bien tourné. Il avait le sentiment que Natsumi n'en pipait pas mot mais faisait comme si pour lui faire plaisir.  
La porte leur fut ouverte par Noriko elle-même. A première vue, elle vivait seule dans l'appartement. Elle les conduisit jusqu'au salon, les fit asseoir et leur proposa du thé. Malgré ces marques d'hospitalités, elle paraissait toujours aussi distante, comme lorsqu'elle leur avait parlé dans la voiture.  
Akihito laissa soin à Natsumi de poser les premières questions, car il avait décidé d'observer plus en détail le domicile de leur hôte. Il en déduisit que Noriko était une personne très ordonnée, ou que la femme de ménage l'était. Il n'y avait pas un gramme de poussière, ni un seul magazine ou livre traînant dans le coin. Il songea que Natsumi aurait pu en prendre de la graine. Sur un meuble, il aperçut une série de photos. Sur celles qu'il parvenait à voir, il y avait un homme et deux enfants. Elle était donc bien mariée. Peut-être que son mari était absent, et ses enfants encore à l'école.  
« - Je suppose qu'on vous a déjà posé la question mais quelqu'un avait-il des raisons d'en vouloir à monsieur Imaya ? » questionna Natsumi alors qu'Akihito continuait son observation minutieuse, une tasse de thé dans la main. Il fut surpris en entendant Noriko rire légèrement. Ce n'était pas vraiment une situation pour se laisser aller à l'amusement, pensa-t-il.  
« - Des ennemis ? Il en avait plein. Et pas des plus diplomates, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Les Imaya n'ont pas bâti leur fortune sans avoir… Certaines relations. Et cela leur a déjà causé bien des problèmes. »  
Elle avait une façon étrange de parler de sa propre famille. Elle faisait référence à eux comme si elle était totalement extérieure à leurs affaires. Ils en eurent très vite confirmation.  
« - Je vais être honnête. Je n'étais pas en bon terme avec mon grand père. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec « ma » famille. Je serais même tentée de dire que… Sa mort est un soulagement. »  
Dire de telles choses avaient de quoi la placer sur la liste des coupables. Akihito songea qu'une personne coupable essayerait de se disculper en invoquant tout de suite un alibi en béton. D'un autre côté, la bonne technique n'était-elle pas d'avouer tout de suite ses ressentiments afin de paraître trop honnête pour avoir commis un meurtre ?  
« - Pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna Natsumi. « Que s'est-il passé pour que vous vous mettiez à les détester ? »  
Pour la première fois, le masque de sévérité de Noriko sembla se décomposer et Akihito perçut une grande tristesse chez elle. Elle reprit toutefois vite son attitude précédente.  
« - Mon grand père était un homme cruel. J'ai longtemps géré ses affaires mais est arrivé un moment où je n'ai plus supporté son attitude. A cause de lui, mon cousin est mort. Il n'avait que dix huit ans.  
« - Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Akihito.  
Noriko parut hésiter.  
« - C'est une histoire très compliquée et qui n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire. Pourquoi devrais-je vous en parler ?  
« - Parce qu'il ne faut négliger aucune piste, » répondit malignement Natsumi.  
L'avocate les regarda tour à tour, puis poussa un soupir.  
« - Mon cousin s'appelait Tomoki. Je n'ai guère eu le temps de le connaître réellement bien mais c'était un garçon gentil et fragile. Mon grand père le détestait. C'était l'enfant d'une maîtresse. Un bâtard. Et son père, Kenshirô, était trop lâche pour le protéger. »  
Noriko marqua une brève pause, durant laquelle elle but une gorgée de thé.  
« - Il y a presque un an, Kenshirô a du aller à Hong Kong pour être témoin lors d'un procès concernant de près les triades. La police l'avait caché, placé sous leur protection. Tomoki était livré à lui-même. Il s'est lié avec un homme qu'il pensait être son ami mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et cet homme a utilisé Tomoki pour tuer Kenshirô. Mon grand père a alors accusé son petit fils de tout, il lui a demandé de venger Kenshirô. Mais que pouvait-il faire face à un tueur expérimenté ? C'était du suicide et il en est mort. »  
Deux mots attirèrent l'attention d'Akihito : Hong Kong et Triade.  
« - Qui était cet homme qui a tué votre cousin ? »  
Noriko fronça des sourcils en entendant la question et détourna la tête pour regarder les photos. Akihito suivit son regard mais il ne parvint pas à savoir laquelle elle regardait précisément.  
« - Il disait s'appeler Xuě Fēng. Une fausse identité, bien entendu, et il a disparut sans laisser de traces. »  
Le photographe était troublé mais préféra garder ses suppositions pour lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que les triades fussent mêlées à ce meurtre ? Oh, bien entendu, l'organisation de Feilong n'était pas exactement la seule à Hong Kong. Il avait des rivaux. Il y avait aussi la mafia Russe à Macao. C'était un vrai nid d'ordures. Rien ne prouvait que Feilong ou l'un de ces hommes fut mêlés à la mort de Tomoki. Et pourtant, un détail le perturbait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était quelque chose qu'on lui avait dit, quelques mois plus tôt…  
« - Xuě Fēng aurait pu tuer Mamoru Imaya, » déclara Natsumi d'un air pensif.  
Quelque chose que lui avait dit Feilong en personne.  
« - Peut-être, » répondit Noriko.  
La sonnerie d'un téléphone se fit entendre. L'avocate se leva, tout en s'excusant, et disparut dans une autre pièce.

Alors qu'Akihito se torturait l'esprit, Natsumi se leva pour observer les photographies posées sur le meuble. Elle les étudia une à une, tout en dressant l'oreille pour savoir quand leur hôte terminerait sa conversation téléphonique.  
« - Là ça doit être son mari et ses enfants, » murmura-t-elle en désignant du doigt les photographies en question. « Mais, ici, qui est-ce ? »  
Akihito releva la tête dans sa direction et se leva à son tour. Il prit le cadre qui intriguait sa coéquipière et écarquilla les yeux. Il eut un blanc de plusieurs secondes et mit quelques instants avant de s'apercevoir que la jeune fille passait la main devant son visage :  
« - Natsumi appelle Akihito. Pourquoi es-tu aussi livide tout d'un coup ? »  
Le photographe la regarda, puis baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la photo. Trois personnes se trouvaient dessus. Il y avait bien entendu Noriko et elle affichait un visage radieux, tellement différent de celui qu'il lui connaissait. Il y avait ensuite un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais, au vu de ce qu'elle avait raconté, il supposait qu'il s'agissait de Tomoki. Mais le troisième homme… Celui qui se trouvait entre Noriko et Tomoki…  
« - Qu'est ce que Feilong fout sur cette photo ? » s'exclama Akihito à voix haute.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de reposer le cadre et de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé avant le retour de Noriko. Akihito peinait à paraître calme et maître de lui-même alors qu'il pressentait que cette histoire était encore bien plus compliquée et dangereuse qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord.  
« - Avez-vous d'autres questions ? » demanda Noriko en débarrassant les tasses de thé.  
« - Non, vous nous avez beaucoup aidé, » assura Akihito avec empressement, tout en jetant un regard à Natsumi pour la dissuader de le contredire.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté l'appartement, Akihito s'autorisa seulement à souffler. Il n'était pour autant pas soulagé, car un certains nombre de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, à commencer par : « Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » et « pourquoi faut-il toujours que cela concerne les mêmes personnes ? »  
A présent, il lui revenait à l'esprit l'histoire que lui avait raconté Feilong, lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés au cimetière de Aoyama. Il était venu sur la tombe d'une de ses victimes, il avait dit à Akihito combien il la méprisait. Il lui avait dit que le garçon avait fait croire qu'il voulait venger son père mais qu'il s'était en fait suicidé en le poussant à le tuer. Cela ne ressemblait que trop à l'histoire de Noriko. Mais il ne comprenait pas, dans ce cas, ce que cette photo faisait parmi tant d'autres. Pourquoi garder la photographie d'un meurtrier… Et de sa victime ? Pourquoi tout trois avaient-ils l'air de bien s'entendre sur cette image ? Que s'était-il passé, avant la mort de Tomoki ?  
« - Akihito, quand tu restes silencieux comme ça avec un air aussi mystérieux, tu me fous les jetons, » marmonna Natsumi entre ses dents. « Dis moi à quoi tu penses ou je retourne voir Noriko pour lui demander qui est ce Feilong. »  
Le photographe réagit à la menace, même si cela ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir de parler de cela.  
« - Feilong est le chef d'une organisation de Hong Kong. Je l'ai déjà rencontré. Il m'a dit avoir tué un garçon et son père, dans des circonstances étonnement proche du récit de Madame Kobayashi. Mais je ne comprend pas, dans ce cas, pourquoi elle garde sa photo si c'est lui le meurtrier. »  
Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment Feilong pouvait se rendre sur la tombe d'une personne qu'il prétendait détester et mépriser. Les tombes étaient faites pour se recueillir.  
« - Si Tomoki était si important pour elle, elle aurait pu en choisir une autre. Je crois qu'elle doit cacher quelque chose. Je meurs d'envie de savoir quoi, exactement… »  
C'était désormais un fait scientifiquement prouvé. Lorsqu'on agitait le bon appât sous le nez d'Akihito, celui-ci ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de partir en chasse tel un chat à la vision d'une souris. Bien que son bon sens lui soufflait qu'il courrait au devant de graves ennuis s'il s'entêtait, il avait le pressant désir de découvrir la vérité et de résoudre cette enquête à la place de la police.

Une fois de retour à leur hôtel, Natsumi appela l'inspecteur Imamiya pour avoir la liste des personnes que l'on supposait avoir été tuées par le même assassin, et Akihito passa un coup de fil à son propre « indicateur ».  
Si on en jugeait par le bruit de fond qu'entendait Akihito, à travers le combiné du téléphone, ledit « indicateur » devait être à ce moment même dans un bar, ou un établissement de ce genre. Peut-être le Sion ?  
« - Alors, ce séjour à Kyôto se passe bien ? » ironisa Asami.  
Akihito l'imaginait fort bien assis au bar, avec son portable dans une main et sa cigarette dans l'autre. Il devait avoir un verre de whisky, avec des glaçons, devant lui et il l'avait à peine entamé car le photographe l'avait dérangé en l'appelant. Peut-être qu'il y avait autour quelques femmes, se demandant si le bel homme en costume trois pièce était célibataire ou pas. Cette idée donna des frissons d'horreur au jeune homme mais il n'aurait jamais admis qu'il était jaloux à l'idée d'être trompé.  
« - J'ai appris diverses choses en discutant avec Noriko Kobayashi, la petite fille de Mamoru, » déclara Akihito en déambulant dans la chambre de l'hôtel. Il avisa finalement le fauteuil et décida de se laisser tomber dedans. « Son cousin, Tomoki, ainsi que son oncle, Kenshirô, ont été tué par un certain Xuě Fēng, il y a de cela un an environ. »  
Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis Asami répondit enfin.  
« - Il me semble en avoir entendu parler. C'était peu après que Feilong ait tenté de me voler le cd. Quoi d'autre ?  
« - Le problème, c'est que l'histoire qu'elle m'a raconté ressemble fort à quelque chose que m'a dit Feilong… Euh… La dernière fois. Feilong et Xuě Fēng sont peut-être la même personne. Mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi Madame Kobayashi garde chez elle une photo où elle se trouve avec Tomoki et Feilong. Ils ont l'air tout trois très bons amis.  
« - Pourquoi ne la questionnerais-tu pas là dessus ? Tu as vraiment besoin de mon aide pour une chose aussi facile ? »  
Akihito avait le léger sentiment qu'Asami se moquait de lui.  
« - Je me vois mal lui demander : madame Kobayashi, n'est ce pas malsain d'exposer dans votre salon une photo sur laquelle apparaît l'assassin de votre cousin ?  
« - Tu pourrais simplement lui demander comment elle a rencontré Feilong, la prochaine fois que tu y retourneras… »  
Le photographe garda un silence contrarié. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas pensé à une chose aussi élémentaire.  
« - J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, » finit-il par dire. « Je veux savoir si Tomoki Imaya est bien enterré à Aoyama.  
« - Et si c'est le cas ?  
« - Alors Feilong est certainement le meurtrier. »  
Il entendit Asami soupirer. L'homme se mit ensuite à parler d'un ton plutôt sec et agacé.  
« - Peut-être. Mais je ne crois pas que Feilong ait tué Mamoru, si c'est ce que tu espères prouver. Et rappelle toi que c'est sur cet assassinat là que tu dois enquêter, pas un autre. »  
Akihito fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il pouvait être désagréable quand il s'y mettait. Il grimaça, s'apprêta à parler mais eut la parole coupée.  
« - Tu es seul dans la chambre ? » demanda soudainement Asami.  
« - Bien entendu. Natsumi a la sienne, moi le mienne. Il ne manquerait plus que j'ai à la supporter la nuit. Elle ronfle, en plus. »  
Après coup, Akihito se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure réponse à apporter. Qui avait envie d'entendre son amant prétendre qu'il ne dormait pas dans la même chambre qu'une femme sous prétexte qu'elle lui portait seulement sur les nerfs. Généralement, on s'empressait d'affirmer qu'il n'y avait rien, pas de sentiments et que l'idée même de dormir dans le même lit… Akihito voulait une corde.  
« - Est-ce que je te manque ? » poursuivit Asami, laissé imperturbable par la précédente remarque.  
« - Euh… Oui… Non… Oui… Enfin, c'est à dire… » balbutia Akihito, en ayant un étrange pressentiment quant à la suite de la conversation.  
« - Avec le Shinkansen, Tôkyô n'est pas si loin de Kyôto.  
« - Su-sûrement, » murmura Akihito. Pourquoi le ton suave d'Asami lui donnait si chaud ? Il avait l'impression que chacune de ses phrases renfermaient une invitation à la luxure.  
« - Lorsque j'aurai vérifié si le gosse est à Aoyama, je pourrais venir te rejoindre. »  
Akihito ne sut quoi répondre.  
« - En me dépêchant, je pourrais même venir cette nuit.  
« - Mais… Tu dois avoir du travail, non ? »  
Pourquoi la perspective de voir le yakuza débarquer à Kyôto l'effrayait autant ? Peut-être était-ce d'imaginer que Natsumi découvre le pot au rose. Et le pire, la connaissant, c'était que ça risquait de la ravir. Vu le nombre de manga yaoi qu'elle laissait traîner dans son appartement, sans aucune pudeur.  
« - Sinon, je peux toujours te faire jouir par téléphone. »  
Akihito s'empourpra.  
« - Je savais que la conversation allait tourner dans ce sens ! Obsédé ! » s'exclama le jeune homme avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Asami eut un léger sourire alors qu'il rangeait le portable dans la poche de sa veste. Akihito était tellement prévisible, si facile à énerver. Et tellement délicieux en même temps. Il était sûr et certain qu'il s'était mis à rougir comme une vierge effarouchée à la proposition.  
L'homme d'affaire vida le fond de whisky qui restait dans son verre. Puis il consulta sa montre. Il était au moins 21h. Hors de question qu'il aille lui-même chercher les informations que désirait Akihito. Alors il passa un coup de fil, afin de charger l'un de ses sous-fifres du travail, avec ordre de le rappeler sitôt la réponse trouvée.  
Il prit son paquet de cigarette, en sortit une et la porta à ses lèvres. Après l'avoir allumée et recraché une première fois la fumée, il sortit du bar et se dirigea vers la voiture de luxe qui attendait sagement sur le parking.  
La gare n'était pas très loin et Kyôto était une belle ville.  
Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas s'y rendre à son tour, pour voir comment travaillait Akihito avec sa jeune amie et, aussi, pour remplir utilement ses nuits.  
Après tout, il pouvait bien se permettre quelques jours de vacances.


	4. Killed By Curiosity

_Version corrigée de Juin 2007 _

_Commentaire : La fic passe en rating M à partir de ce chapitre, puisqu'il y a un lemon… Bon, pas forcément décrit dans les moindres détails mais tout de même. Sinon, certaines questions sont élucidés dans ce chapitre._

**Chapitre 3 – Killed By Curiosity**

Akihito s'était couché tôt car il augurait qu'une journée chargée l'attendait. Ses pensées avaient été quelque peu agitées alors qu'il tentait de trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de songer à l'enquête, à Asami, à Feilong aussi. Une partie de lui-même lui soufflait qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour faire machine arrière et qu'il pouvait encore rentrer à Tokyo. Mais en avait-il seulement envie ? La perspective de résoudre le mystère paraissait tellement plus excitante que la fuite.  
Ses rêves ne furent que le reflet de ses inquiétudes intérieures.  
On dit souvent que les bonnes choses ont une fin. Les mauvaises aussi.  
Alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, une sensation, qui n'était pas tout à fait désagréable, éveilla le jeune homme. C'était une caresse tiède contre sa peau et ses lèvres. Il se crut tout d'abord encore en plein rêve mais ses sens lui confirmèrent que le ressenti était bien réel. Alors Akihito ouvrit les yeux… Et aurait poussé un cri tonitruant si une main ne s'était pas plaquée sur ses lèvres.  
« - A-Asami, » parvint-il à dire lorsque la main se décida à le libérer. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, vraiment sombre, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas reconnaître la silhouette de son amant. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! »  
Akihito essaya de s'asseoir sur le lit mais c'était quelque peu compromis alors que l'homme d'affaire était installé sur ses jambes.  
« - Tomoki est bien à Aoyama, » l'informa Asami comme si de rien n'était.  
Le photographe s'apprêta à parler. Il voulut parler. Faire notamment remarquer que lorsqu'il avait prétendu pouvoir venir à Kyôto durant la nuit, il ne l'avait pas réellement pris au sérieux et qu'il n'avait pas souhaité non plus qu'une telle chose se produise. S'exclamer aussi qu'il avait eu raison et que Feilong était bien le meurtrier du cousin de Noriko. Il voulut le dire. Il ne le put pas. Les lèvres d'Asami le bâillonnèrent bien avant et, ma foi… Il ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir envie de résister au baiser, à la langue qui venait taquiner la sienne… C'était un appel au vice, à la luxure, à la débauche et tout autre synonyme.  
Les mains d'Asami s'étaient glissées sous les draps, puis sous le t-shirt que portait Akihito. Elles remontèrent sur son ventre et son torse, cherchèrent les points sensibles si bien connus pour le faire frissonner et gémir, éveiller son désir et l'impatienter.  
Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une pensée gênante germa dans l'esprit d'Akihito et il ne put que l'exprimer à voix haute, tout en repoussant Asami des deux mains.  
« - Ca suffit… Natsumi est dans la chambre juste à côté, je… Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle entende quelque chose.  
« - Alors, sois discret ou laisse moi te bâillonner, » rétorqua aussitôt Asami. A l'expression qui s'affichait sur son visage, le photographe se doutait qu'il était fort bien capable d'exécuter le deuxième choix.  
Le jeune homme pensait parfois qu'il y avait réellement deux catégories de personnes dans ce monde : celle qui pensait que tout lui était due et celle qui, selon la première, devait tout. Depuis longtemps, Akihito avait l'impression d'avoir été immédiatement classé dans la seconde catégorie, sans même que quiconque lui demande son avis. Il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'il pouvait expliquer l'incroyable attrait qu'il exerçait sur le moindre pervers. Sur son front devait être marqué : « garçon entièrement redevable et prêt à payer de son corps pour la moindre dette ». Et comme Asami faisait obligatoirement parti de la première catégorie…  
Pourtant, Akihito ne parvenait à être entièrement mécontenté de cette visite non souhaitée. Les mains et les lèvres d'Asami l'y aidaient énormément et lui rappelaient combien il en était devenu dépendant. Que Natsumi découvrit quoique ce fut paraissait être un problème bien mineur et futile.  
Il avait envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller. Il le fit. Les lèvres serrées car il ne voulait pas faire de bruit.  
La caresse des doigts sur son corps était tout simplement divine. Asami n'éprouvait aucune hésitation pour explorer la moindre parcelle de son anatomie. Le jeune homme ne pouvait que se raccrocher à lui, en haletant et en priant pour que le délice éprouvé ne prenne jamais fin. Sa voix elle-même le transportait. Il avait cette façon de parler, parfois un peu rude, mais d'un ton qui le faisait fondre. Son souffle contre sa peau moite l'électrisait un peu plus.  
Akihito aimait glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure courte et noire de son amant et se laisser faire. Asami menait toujours la danse. Il faisait ce qu'il avait décidé lui. Ce soir, il semblait avoir envie d'aller droit au but. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il souhaitait lui rappeler, encore une fois, qu'il était à lui en le possédant avec une certaine brusquerie.  
Akihito retint de justesse un cri lorsqu'Asami pénétra en lui. Il se mordit la lèvre, se l'écorcha même. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il était aussi difficile de se taire. Il eut l'impression d'avoir plus chaud et que son sang circulait plus rapidement dans ses veines, en rythme avec les battements accélérés de son cœur.  
Les lèvres d'Asami muselèrent les siennes et il s'en sentit presque redevable. Il se concentra sur le baiser même s'il lui était impossible d'ignorer le plaisir qui, telle une drogue, soumettait son corps. Ses gémissements mourraient sur ses lèvres emprisonnées. Asami avait posé la main contre l'une de ses cuisses, relevant légèrement sa jambe.  
A bout de souffle, Akihito chavira, subit l'extase jusqu'au plus profond de son être et laissa échapper un gémissement bien moins discrets que les autres. La chaleur ne l'abandonna pas immédiatement et il eut une désagréable sensation d'humidité, due à la sueur mais aussi au fruit de sa félicité incontrôlée. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, il sentit Asami « mourir » en lui.  
Akihito garda les yeux fermés durant plusieurs secondes, puis les rouvrit pour contempler le plafond. Asami s'était allongé à côté de lui. Il entendit un froissement, comme du papier, puis, après un rapide éclat de lumière, perçut l'odeur caractéristique de la cigarette. La fumée grise se découpait à peine dans la pénombre.  
« - Et si c'était Feilong… ? » murmura le photographe, le dos de sa main droite posée sur son front.  
« - Comment ça ? »  
Akihito poussa un soupir. Il avait froid dans ces draps froissés et trempés.  
« - Si c'était lui qui avait tué Mamoru Imaya ? »  
Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis Asami répondit avec une certitude inébranlable :  
« - Ce n'est pas lui. »

Ce furent des coups frappés à la porte de la chambre qui réveillèrent Akihito.  
Il ouvrit tout d'abord un œil, puis un second. Les souvenirs de la nuit ne lui revenaient que progressivement, il nageait encore dans le brouillard, mais dans un brouillard pour le moins plaisant. Cependant, quand il entendit la voix de Natsumi et se rappela qu'il avait commis quelques actes répréhensibles avec Asami, il se redressa sur le champ et la panique l'envahit.  
« - Akihito, ouvre cette porte ou je vais chercher un pied de biche, » s'exclama sa coéquipière tant aimée.  
« - Asami, réveille toi. Il faut que tu te caches quelque part, » déclara-t-il à voix basse avant de jeter un coup d'œil à côté de lui. La place était vide et froide. Asami était déjà parti depuis longtemps, peut-être même juste après qu'il se fut endormi.  
Cette découverte rendit Akihito quelque peu amer et cynique. Monsieur venait donc jusqu'à Kyôto simplement pour tirer un coup et disparaissait ensuite. Il aurait préféré que Natsumi découvre tout sur sa sexualité et ne le lâche plus à ce sujet afin d'avoir des détails croustillants.  
Le jeune homme essaya de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, puis de retrouver son t-shirt et son caleçon. Lorsqu'il fut à peu près présentable, il se leva, retrouva la clef de la porte et alla ouvrir. Ou plutôt entrouvrir. Il ne passa que la tête.  
« - Il est 10h du matin, » le gronda la jeune fille, mains sur les hanches et regard agacé. « J'ai appelé Noriko, elle veut bien répondre encore à quelques questions mais elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Si tu n'es pas prêt dans 15mn, je pars sans toi.  
« - Je vais prendre une douche et… »  
Il s'arrêta en percevant le regard étrange que lui lançait Natsumi.  
« - C'est quoi cette odeur de cigarette ? Depuis quand fumes-tu ? » questionna-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.  
Oh non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Son amant se conduisait comme un rustre en l'abandonnant et il fallait qu'elle l'interroge en prime sur ses activités nocturnes. De mauvaise humeur, le jeune homme répondit :  
« - Oui, je fume. Ca m'arrive quand je suis stressé. J'ai besoin de fumer, ça me détend les nerfs. Pourquoi, c'est un crime ? Est-ce que tu vas appeler les services sanitaires parce que j'ai osé utiliser le cendrier de cette chambre ? »  
Il lui claqua la porte au nez tout en marmonnant.  
Derrière la porte, il entendit la jeune fille crier :  
« - Si tu invites des filles dans ta chambre, aies au moins l'honnêteté de le reconnaître au lieu d'agir comme un gamin pris en faute. »  
Akihito préféra se diriger vers la salle de bain, plutôt que de faire demi-tour et de l'étrangler des deux mains.

Sur la route, il eut le temps d'informer Natsumi de « ses » découvertes, au sujet de Tomoki. Il ne parla bien entendu pas de son informateur, car il se doutait que le nom d'Asami Ryûichi ne devait pas être inconnu de la jeune fille et qu'elle se poserait sans aucun doute des questions sur les amis du photographe. Après tout, il avait déjà avoué avoir rencontré le chef d'une triade – même s'il avait omis dans quelles circonstances gênantes -, il n'allait pas non plus révéler qu'il avait quelques liens avec des yakuza. Il savait que la jeune fille, tordue comme elle était, serait aussitôt excitée et aurait envie d'organiser une interview. Ou quelque chose de ce goût là. Et, connaissant Asami, celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à accepter et à glisser quelques sous-entendus sur leur relation, que l'esprit corrompu de Natsumi ne tarderait pas à saisir. De là découlerait tout un tas de complications. Soit elle aurait une réaction normale et le regarderait d'un air dégoûté pour l'insulter ensuite de « sale pédale », ce qui était une possibilité presque attrayante mais peu probable. Soit elle se mettrait à le harceler pour savoir si sa vie ressemblait à l'un de ces manga qu'elle dévorait avec avidité, quelle était sa position préférée et si c'était mieux qu'avec une femme. Le genre de questions qui donnaient envie d'abréger sa vie…  
Cette fois-ci, ils n'allèrent pas à l'appartement de Noriko mais à son cabinet, qui se trouvait en vérité non loin de là. Une fois sur place, ils durent patienter quelques instants dans une salle d'attente, puis une secrétaire vint les chercher pour les conduire jusqu'au bureau de l'avocate.  
Celle-ci était assise derrière une table et se leva quand ils entrèrent. Elle se rassit ensuite, jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur portable, puis reporta son attention sur ses deux visiteurs.  
« - Alors, votre enquête a-t-elle avancée ? »  
Natsumi ouvrit directement les hostilités :  
« - Oui et non. Savez-vous que votre grand père n'est peut-être qu'une victime parmi d'autres ?  
« - La police a laissé entendre que cela pouvait être l'œuvre d'un tueur à gage. Il ne serait en effet guère étonnant qu'il y ait d'autres victimes et que la mafia y soit mêlée, au vu des activités qu'il avait, » répondit Noriko avec un haussement d'épaules.  
Akihito avait l'étrange impression qu'elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle le laissait croire.  
« - Hier, quand nous sommes venus chez vous, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer les photos qui se trouvaient dans le salon, » déclara-t-il, se disant qu'il était inutile de tourner autour du pot. « Sur l'une d'elle, est-ce qu'il ne s'agirait pas de Liu Feilong ? »  
Le regard de Noriko changea et elle se raidit. Elle parut surprise.  
« - Comment ça… ? » L'hésitation se fit sentir dans sa voix. « Vous connaissez Feilong ?  
« - Il semblerait. Et il se trouve qu'il m'a parlé de votre cousin, en disant qu'il l'avait tué. Alors, pourquoi gardez-vous cette photo, dans ce cas ? »  
La surprise s'effaça du visage de l'avocat et fut remplacée par la colère. Elle se leva soudainement, tout en posant les deux mains sur la table, et les fixa froidement.  
« - Je n'aurais jamais du vous parler de Tomoki. Cette histoire ne vous concerne pas et n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire qui vous préoccupe. Sortez d'ici ! Ou bien j'appelle la police. »  
Akihito se maudit d'avoir été bien trop direct. Il aurait du se douter qu'elle ne parlerait pas aussi facilement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Natsumi, qui paraissait quelque peu énervée.  
« - Ce n'est pas à vous de juger si cela concerne ou ne concerne pas cette affaire ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Alors répondez à nos questions ou…  
« - Ou quoi ? Je pourrais porter plainte contre vous pour harcèlement ! »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudainement, coupant court à la dispute.  
« - Noriko, est-ce que ces personnes t'ennuient ? »  
Akihito, qui s'apprêtait à parler, faillit se mordre la langue de stupeur. Il pivota pour faire face à la porte et planta, bien malgré lui, son regard dans celui de l'homme qui venait de prononcer ses mots. Quand il le disait qu'il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, aucune chance !  
« - Feilong, que fais… Que faites vous ici ? » demanda Noriko, en se reprenant sur les termes, comme le nota Akihito malgré le mélange de peur et de haine qui le paralysait sur place.  
Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Feilong. Il était habillé d'un costume, veste ouverte sur sa chemise et sans cravate. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués. Et… Il souriait, ce qui accentuait la menace que représentait déjà sa seule présence.  
« - J'ai entendu dire que Mamoru était mort. Alors j'ai décidé de venir jusqu'ici. Hong Kong n'est pas si loin, par avion. »  
Feilong semblait à présent ignorer totalement la présence d'Akihito et de Natsumi. Son attention s'était portée sur l'avocate. L'expression de son visage s'était légèrement adoucie.  
« - Mais je vois que tu as de la visite, alors peut-être devrais-je te laisser.  
« - Non, ils s'apprêtaient à partir, » assura Noriko.  
Akihito n'eut pas le courage de la contredire. Natsumi garda exceptionnellement le silence mais elle ne quitta pas des yeux le chinois. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte et Feilong s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Le photographe sentit le regard hostile posé sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de trembler légèrement. Feilong n'avait-il pas promis de le tuer, s'il le revoyait ?

« - Il n'a pas l'air si dangereux que cela, » déclara Natsumi alors qu'ils sortaient de l'immeuble. Akihito manqua de s'étrangler et toussa violemment.  
Pas si dangereux que cela ? PAS SI DANGEREUX QUE CELA ? Akihito pouvait lui énumérer au moins vingt, non, cinquante bonnes raisons certifiant le danger que représentait Feilong. On aurait pu lui donner un diplôme de dangerosité ! Puis il se rappela que ce n'était pas vraiment la personne à qui parler de ses nombreuses mésaventures. Alors il se contenta de faire les gros yeux avec un air horrifié de circonstance. Puis il lança, après un court instant de réflexion :  
« - Ce type est un assassin, le chef d'une organisation mafieuse, certainement un trafiquant de drogue, possédant sûrement des prostituées qu'il exploite sans remord, kidnappant, je le suppose, je ne l'ai pas expérimenté personnellement, des gens pour les torturer ou pire et tu ne le trouves pas dangereux ? » énuméra-t-il sans reprendre son souffle.  
« - Oh, je ne sais pas, tu sais. Noriko n'a pas l'air de le détester. Elle s'apprêtait même à le tutoyer. Est-on vraiment certain qu'il ait tué Tomoki ? Peut-être étaient-ils amis. Peut-être que l'on fait totalement fausse route. »  
Akihito avait appris à se méfier du terme « ami » dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Parfois, ce mot, pourtant innocent et dénué de toute connotation, pouvait signifier chez elle quelque chose de plus fort. « Ami », c'était parfois un raccourci pour « le gars du cinquième étage qui couche avec celui du troisième et qui pense qu'on ne les entend pas. Hihihi… »  
« - Et puis, il est vraiment mignon, » ajouta-t-elle, comme si ce fait lavait immédiatement Feilong de tout soupçon.

Malheureusement, Akihito devait se rendre à l'évidence. Natsumi n'avait pas totalement tort : Feilong n'était peut-être pas le meurtrier de Tomoki. Ou, alors, Noriko n'aimait peut-être pas autant Tomoki qu'elle le prétendait. Tout cela lui donnait mal à la tête et lui faisait oublier le vrai sujet de l'enquête : Mamoru. Noriko avait certainement des raisons de le tuer, si on se fiait au grand amour qu'elle ne lui portait pas. Elle connaissait Feilong. Feilong avait très bien pu lui trouver un tueur pour faire le reste du travail.  
« - Mais Imamiya a dit que ce n'était pas le premier type tué, » déclara Natsumi, alors qu'ils étaient attablés à un café. Elle sortit une enveloppe marron et en sortit une liste manuscrite de noms. « Tous ces hommes avaient des affaires, de près ou de loin, avec la mafia. Ils étaient tous relativement important, certains plus que d'autres, et ils ont tous fini égorgé. Quoique quelques uns semblent avoir plutôt reçu du plomb. Mais la police pense qu'il s'agit du même meurtrier, car les meurtres se sont produits peu de temps les uns après les autres.  
« - Encore un serial killer, » marmonna Akihito alors que Natsumi lui jetait un regard interrogateur, suite à cette réflexion. Il poursuivit, plus fort : « Je me disais que le mode opératoire faisait vraiment penser à un serial killer. Vu qu'il les égorge… Sauf quelques fois. »  
Natsumi jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste, puis à Akihito.  
« - Oui, mais tu sais, là où ça devient intéressant et je m'en suis aperçue ce matin, en consultant la liste plus attentivement, c'est qu'ils avaient un lien avec deux groupes bien précis. L'organisation d'un certain Feilong et… Celle de Ryûichi Asami. »  
Le photographe, qui buvait alors tranquillement un coca, manqua de tout recracher sur son interlocutrice. Il s'étrangla et toussa à s'en arracher les poumons.  
Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Asami l'avait mêlé à tout ça. Il était furieux que celui-ci ne lui ait pas dit honnêtement ce dont il en retournait. Il en avait marre d'être constamment utilisé. Et qu'on lui demande de courir après des types dangereux. Ok, pour le serial killer, il s'était mis tout seul dans les problèmes mais cela avait été tout de même de la faute d'Asami. Si Asami n'avait pas été un yakuza, jamais, jamais, jamais ça ne serait arrivé !  
Il se rendit compte que Natsumi l'observait attentivement, d'un air intrigué. Et, soudainement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Un sourire vraiment terrifiant de joie :  
« - Non… Ne me dis pas que tu connais aussi Ryûichi Asami. »  
Akihito ouvrit la bouche. Akihito referma la bouche.  
Dans les yeux de Natsumi brillaient des mots comme « interview », « photos » et « argent ».  
Il se leva, tout en niant les faits, et chercha à détourner son attention du problème.  
« - Bon… Euh… Pendant que tu cherches plus d'informations sur les autres victimes… Je vais… » Il chercha rapidement une idée. « Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus sur la mort de Tomoki, afin d'être certain… Qu'il n'y ait pas de liens. Ou qu'il y en ait un. »  
Il se pressa vers la porte et sortit dans la rue bondée de monde. Poussant un soupir, il plongea les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et marcha le long du trottoir en cogitant sérieusement sur sa situation. Il sentait que le pire allait arriver, que Natsumi allait tout découvrir et qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à la tuer et jeter son corps à la mer pour avoir la paix.  
La menace d'un serial killer, d'un tueur à gage ou de tout autre dégénéré lui semblait presque moins effrayante. Presque.

Alors qu'Akihito ruminait de sombres pensées, quelqu'un l'empoigna par le bras et il se retrouva avec un gros calibre appuyé contre le dos. Le genre de jouet creusant de gros trous dans la chair si on appuyait accidentellement sur la détente, dans un moment de mauvaise humeur.  
« - Tu te la fermes et tu grimpes dans la voiture, » ordonna une rude voix d'homme.  
Le photographe avala sa salive. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture noire qui s'était arrêtée juste à côté de lui. Puis il regarda les gens qui l'entouraient. Il y avait plein de monde dans la rue. Il n'oserait tout de même pas tirer. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, l'homme ajouta :  
« - Essaye d'avertir quelqu'un et je te promet que ce sera la dernière stupidité que tu feras. »  
Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Akihito tendit la main et ouvrit la portière, en essayant de ne pas trembler. Il se glissa ensuite à l'intérieur du véhicule, l'homme le suivit tout en gardant son arme pointée sur lui. Le photographe s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais il se retrouva avec le pistolet pointé sous le nez.  
Visiblement, son ravisseur n'avait guère envie d'entamer une discussion sur le pourquoi de cet enlèvement. Toutefois, Akihito avait une certaine idée sur la question.

C'était une propriété à l'extérieur de Kyoto. Le genre de propriété qui faisait comprendre, au premier coup d'œil, que son acquéreur devait avoir beaucoup d'argent.  
Toujours sous la menace d'une arme, il se retrouva dans un salon. Il y avait une table, un canapé et quelques fauteuils. Il ne fut pas étonné de découvrir Feilong assis sur l'un des fauteuils. Mais le fait de ne pas être étonné ne signifiait pas qu'il ne ressentait pas au fond de lui une très grande appréhension quant à la suite des évènements.  
Feilong ordonna à son homme de main de les laisser puis considéra Akihito d'un regard que celui-ci jugea particulièrement inamical.  
« - Tu ne peux donc vraiment pas t'empêcher de fouiner même quand tu ne le devrais pas ? » commença Feilong en croisant les jambes. Le fait qu'il prenne une attitude nonchalante n'était pas forcément rassurant. « Pourtant, tu sais ce qu'on dit. Au sujet du chat qui était trop curieux… »  
Debout au milieu de la pièce, Akihito se sentait pour le moins mal à l'aise. Ses mains étaient moites, il les essuya sur son pantalon, puis chercha une réponse adéquate.  
« - Je me contente de faire mon travail, » se défendit-il.  
Il n'osa pas ajouter que Noriko avait été la première à parler de Tomoki. Il avait l'impression que cet argument ne ferait que susciter l'agacement de son interlocuteur.  
Feilong se leva mais ne s'approcha pas de lui. Il se contenta de le toiser, à distance.  
« - Ton travail me gêne, » rétorqua-t-il, avec un ton laissant sous entendre qu'il avait certainement l'habitude de couler les gêneurs dans le béton.  
Akihito se maudit car il savait très bien que la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser était guidée par un inconscience pure et simple.  
« - Est-ce que tu as tué Mamoru ? »  
Les sourcils de Feilong se froncèrent dangereusement.  
« - Je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir et tu poses trop de questions. »  
Feilong s'approcha de lui, ce qui amena Akihito à reculer tactiquement et à se retrouver dos contre le bord de la table. Il regarda le chinois comme un tigre qui s'apprêtait à le dévorer vivant. Feilong le fixa droit dans les yeux, puis détourna légèrement la tête.  
« - Je n'ai pas tué Mamoru. Pas plus que je n'ai tué Tomoki. »

La dernière remarque avait laissé Akihito quelque peu pantois. Il la retourna plusieurs fois dans sa tête, l'analysa et déglutit péniblement.  
« - Mais… Mais tu m'avais dit que tu avais tué quelqu'un dans les mêmes circonstances que… Et Tomoki est bien enterré à Aoyama ! Tu étais devant sa tombe ! J'en suis sûr ! Tu as dit que tu lui avais promis de venir mais que tu le détestais en fait ! Parce qu'il n'avait pas vengé son père mais essayé de se suicider ! »  
Feilong lui adressa un rictus méprisant.  
« - Tu tiens vraiment à connaître la vérité ? Tomoki n'est pas mort. J'ai tué son père, je l'ai certes blessé en me défendant mais il a survécu. Si Mamoru l'avait appris, il aurait cherché à l'éliminer. Cette tombe, ce n'était qu'un leurre pour le protéger, une idée que m'a donné Noriko. Satisfait ? »  
Akihito en perdait son latin, et même son japonais. Alors cette histoire de meurtre n'était qu'un mensonge ? Noriko avait menti lorsqu'elle avait raconté la tragique histoire de son cousin ? Cela expliquait bien des choses mais, en même temps, il peinait à le croire.  
« - Si Tomoki n'est pas mort, où est-il ? » osa demander le photographe.  
Feilong l'attrapa rudement par l'épaule. Akihito grimaça de douleur.  
« - Je te déconseille d'essayer de le savoir, Takaba. Je me fiche que tu enquêtes sur la mort de Mamoru mais, si tu cherches à retrouver la trace de Tomoki, je te tuerai. Si tu importunes encore Noriko, je te tuerai. Je te tuerai si tu fais quoique ce soit qui me déplaise. Ou peut-être que je ferai pire. »  
L'autre main de Feilong lui saisit le menton pour lui relever le visage. Akihito essaya d'éviter le regard glacé qui lui était adressé.  
« - Tu es mignon. Je suis sûr que certains payeraient cher pour coucher avec toi. »  
Ca c'était la phrase de trop.  
« - Je pourrais en dire de même à ton sujet, » répliqua hargneusement Akihito.  
Feilong lui relâcha le menton comme s'il venait d'être mordu recula d'un pas. Puis il le frappa au visage. Akihito vacilla mais tint bon sur ses jambes. Il se toucha la joue et sa lèvre écorchée, puis il se redressa brutalement et expédia son poing sans réfléchir. A sa grande surprise, il parvint à atteindre Feilong, qui ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ce que le jeune homme sorte à son tour les arguments frappants. Il eut le plaisir de voir le chinois étonné, puis lever la main jusqu'à sa joue qui serait, avec un peu de chance, bientôt marquée par un bleu. Malheureusement, l'étonnement passa vite pour refléter une certaine colère et le photographe eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il reçut un genoux dans le ventre. Il se courba en deux mais n'eut guère le temps de récupérer. Feilong l'agrippa et le souleva pour le repousser contre la table. Son dos heurta le bois, il était à moitié étalé dessus.  
Appuyés sur les bras d'Akihito, pour le maintenir immobile, Feilong se pencha en avant.  
« - Peut-être as-tu raison. Alors, combien me payerais-tu pour que je te prenne ? Oh, quoique nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, maintenant, alors je pourrais le faire gratuitement.  
« - Tu n'es vraiment qu'une ordure ! Ne me touche pas ! »  
Akihito chercha à lui donner un coup de pied mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Feilong le retourna à plat ventre sur la table, puis lui maintint les poignets d'une main.  
« - Eh bien quoi ? Faire avec moi ce que tu fais avec Asami te dégoûte tant ? » railla Feilong à son oreille. Akihito chercha à se débattre. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de… Subir encore une fois ça. « Je pourrai t'apprendre à aimer, tu sais ? Tu ne veux pas essayer ? Peut-être aurais tu besoin d'un peu d'aide pour te détendre ? Je peux demander à l'un de mes hommes d'apporter de la drogue.  
« - Va te faire foutre ! »  
Ecrasé contre la table, Akihito ne savait plus que faire pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Il ne pouvait que tenter vainement de se libérer et crier. Pourquoi devait-il revivre à nouveau ça ? Hong Kong n'avait donc pas suffit à satisfaire Feilong ? N'en avait-il pas assez profité ainsi ? Chaque fois que le photographe repensait à ce qu'il avait vécu… Le désespoir et la souffrance. Devoir satisfaire les désirs de cet homme, se laisser toucher et l'embrasser. Lui donner du plaisir et faire semblant d'aimer.  
Akihito sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.  
« - N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas le genre de personne que tu peux te permettre de provoquer, » murmura Feilong d'un ton doucereux. « Asami n'accorde peut-être aucune importance à ton impertinence mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Enerve-moi ou manque-moi de respect et tu vas le regretter amèrement. Considère ceci comme un avertissement de ma part. Le prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi gentil. »  
Feilong le relâcha et recula de plusieurs pas. Il lissa d'une main sa chemise, puis sa veste. Alors que Akihito se redressait et essayait de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, le chinois murmura quelques phrases :  
« - Un de mes hommes te ramènera à ton hôtel. Saches que je vous surveille, toi et ton amie. Je t'estime responsable du moindre de ses agissements, alors tu as intérêt à ce qu'elle ne se mêle pas de ce qui ne la regarde pas. »  
Feilong, qui lui avait tourné le dos, pivota légèrement pour lui adresser un regard lourd de sous entendu. Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer. Sa lèvre écorchée lui laissait un goût de sang dans la bouche.


	5. I've Got A Theory

_Version corrigée de Juin 2007 _

_Commentaire : J'ai eu vraiment du mal à écrire ce chapitre et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. J'espère que ça ira mieux pour le prochain. J'ai hésité sur l'écriture de Mikhaïl Arbatov, notamment pour le nom de famille (qui pourrait aussi se retranscrire Albatov, je pense), mais j'ai finalement opté pour la transcription que l'on trouve habituellement dans les fanfics anglaise (j'ai simplement ajouter un ¨ sur le i, puisqu'apparemment le prénom s'écrit ainsi en france)._

**Chapitre 4 – I've Got A Theory**

Akihito entra dans sa chambre en ayant les jambes quelque peu chancelantes. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Natsumi, qui avait attendu son retour, le suivit d'un air inquiet. Il se traîna jusqu'à son lit et s'écroula à plein ventre dessus, saisissant l'oreiller pour enfouir son visage dedans. Il respira profondément encore une fois puis se retourna sur le dos, pour fixer le plafond blanc d'un air vide. Le visage de la jeune fille apparut dans son champ de vision, alors qu'elle se penchait au dessus de lui, en claquant des doigts comme pour attirer son attention.  
« - Bon sang ! Akihito, que t'est-il arrivé ? On dirait que tu es passé sous un train ! » s'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'elle remarquait sa lèvre entaillée et sa joue qui avait été marquée par le coup.  
« En vérité, j'ai failli passer sous Feilong, » corrigea mentalement le jeune homme. La peur avait laissé place à un certain cynisme. Ce n'était que la routine, après tout. Il était destiné à se faire sauter dessus par tous les pervers du coin.  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui aussi doit être bien arrangé, » répondit Akihito, non sans une étrange fierté. Feilong l'avait peut-être menacé et malmené mais il lui avait quand même collé son poing dans la gueule, pour une fois. Voilà quelque chose qui resterait sans doute gravé dans la mémoire du chinois : le jour où Takaba Akihito lui avait fait ravaler sa fierté démesurée d'un coup de poing.  
Le ventre d'Akihito gargouilla. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit et maugréa. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis son réveil et il se surprenait à penser à des bols de soupe miso alors qu'il aurait du d'abord songer à faire ses valises pour quitter cette ville.  
Natsumi disparut durant quelques secondes puis revint avec un gant humide. Elle l'appuya sur la lèvre d'Akihito et celui-ci sursauta, en écartant sa main de son visage.  
« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'écria-t-il en relevant la tête dans sa direction.  
« - Les mecs sont puérils, » se contenta-t-elle de souffler, d'un ton blasé. « Avec qui t'es-tu battu ? »  
Akihito s'apprêta à lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était mais s'en retint. Il poussa un soupir et répondit :  
« - Feilong n'a pas apprécié notre petite visite à Noriko. »  
Il resta volontairement évasif. Il se contenta d'expliquer pourquoi Feilong n'était pas le meurtrier de Tomoki et de Mamoru. Du moins, si l'on se fiait à sa parole, ce qui n'était pas sans risque.  
« - Résultat, on retourne au point zéro, » déclara Natsumi d'un ton pensif alors qu'elle s'évertuait à « soigner » la coupure d'Akihito. « Si seulement Noriko ne nous avait pas envoyé sur une fausse piste avec son cousin… Mais si son grand père voulait vraiment le tuer, on peut comprendre qu'elle n'ait pas tellement envie de parler de lui, même maintenant. C'est tout à son honneur de vouloir le protéger, tu ne crois pas ? »  
Le photographe émit un grognement. Il était dur de savoir si cela signifiait qu'il était d'accord avec sa coéquipière ou s'il ne l'était pas. Il fronça des sourcils, mains posées sur les cuisses, et fixa la porte de la chambre restée ouverte.  
« - Bon, ça suffit, » s'écria-t-il avec agacement tout en repoussant à nouveau la main de Natsumi. Il se leva et fit les cents pas, réfléchissant à la situation. Il était hors de question de retourner voir Noriko, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de subir les foudres de Feilong parce qu'il avait osé poser une question déplaisante ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Seulement, seule Noriko avait accepté de leur parler jusqu'à présent et il ne voyait pas par où poursuivre. Il n'était pas un vrai détective privé, bordel !  
Il avait soudainement envie de rentrer à Tôkyô et de retrouver des activités saines, comme photographier les gens à leur insu et chercher le scoop qui lui rapporterait gros. Il se plaindrait d'Asami, comme d'habitude, et il râlerait après l'inconscience de Natsumi. Il déprimerait dans son coin comme il le faisait depuis quelque temps. Mais, au moins, personne ne chercherait à le tuer et, avec un peu de chance, il ne croiserait plus Feilong avant un bon moment.  
Akihito caressait ce rêve avec envie. Il s'apprêta à parler, à demander à Natsumi de laisser tomber toute cette histoire, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte entrouverte.  
Le photographe se retourna et aperçut un jeune homme portant d'épaisses lunettes sur le nez. Il avait une expression hésitante, peut-être même intimidée. Il portait un costume trois pièce mais ne semblait pas particulièrement fait pour ce genre de vêtements. C'était comme habiller un épouvantail en prince. De plus, si on en jugeait par les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux, il n'avait pas dormi depuis un moment.  
« - Excusez-moi… C'est vous qui enquêtez sur la mort de mon grand père ? »

C'était certainement le destin qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs. Alors que tout partait de travers qu'il pouvait enfin espérer rentrer chez lui, il fallait que le miracle se produise ! Ou la malédiction, de son point de vue.  
Akihito se tint dans un coin de la pièce, adossé au mur, bras croisés. La chambre était petite, il n'y avait pas réellement de place pour les invités. Leur visiteur s'était donc assis sur le lit et Natsumi était restée debout en face de lui.  
« - Noriko m'a dit de venir ici, raconter ce que je sais, » expliqua Kenji Imaya en regardant ses mains. Akihito le trouvait incroyablement… Timide et apeuré. D'un autre côté, il était normal qu'il fut quelque peu perturbé après avoir découvert le corps de son grand père. « Elle pense que la police n'ira pas plus loin dans son enquête même s'ils avaient ces informations, parce qu'ils n'oseront pas s'en prendre à eux. Alors… Elle a pensé que cela pourrait vous intéresser. Parce que si vous pouviez avoir assez de preuve, il serait possible de faire quelque chose. »  
Comme Asami, Noriko pensait donc elle aussi que la police ne ferait rien pour retrouver le meurtrier. Imamiya avait-il pensé à la même chose en les envoyant enquêter ? En tant que policier de Tôkyô, il ne pouvait pas mener une investigation sur une affaire ayant eu lieu à Kyôto et s'il savait que ses collègues ne feraient rien… Oui, pour un homme comme Imamiya, rêvant de coincer Asami et certainement n'importe quel mafieux, cela devait paraître intolérable.  
« - On a du déjà vous poser cette question mais votre grand père avait-il des ennemis ? » demanda Natsumi d'une voix étrangement douce, comme si elle cherchait à rassurer le jeune homme.  
« - Oh… Eh bien, plein, » soupira-t-il avec fatalité. « Mais… En fait… Je ne m'occupe… M'occupais pas vraiment de ses affaires. C'était Noriko qui le faisait. Il disait toujours qu'elle était d'une rigueur sans faille. Mais, comme elle est partie après le mort de… Tomoki… Il lui arrivait parfois de me parler de son travail, non pas pour avoir mon avis mais pour me former. Il voulait que je prenne la relève de Noriko, que je le représente. Je n'ai pas osé en parler à la police, parce que j'avais peur, mais… La dernière fois que nous avons parlé de ce genre de choses, il m'a dit qu'il aurait pu faire des investissements prometteurs avec les Russes, mais qu'il n'avait finalement pas poursuivi l'opération car il la trouvait faillible. Après ce qui est arrivé à Kenshirô… Il se montrait d'autant plus prudent. Il n'avait pas envie de trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Si les Russes lui avait offert de meilleures garanties, il en aurait été autrement.  
« - Vous pensez que ceux sont les russes qui l'ont tué, en représailles ? » questionna Natsumi pendant que Akihito continuait de se lamenter sur son sort, en silence.  
« - Je ne veux pas accuser sans preuve mais… Ca serait probable. Ce Mikhaïl Arbatov est vraiment… Inquiétant. Et puis, vous savez, ce n'est pas comme si ce genre de personnes avait l'habitude de faire dans la subtilité. J'aimais mon grand père mais je n'étais pas très pressé de travailler en son nom, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Moi, je voudrais un travail où je ne risque pas de me faire tuer. »  
En effet, la perspective de mourir après avoir un peu trop énervé un baron du crime ne devait pas être très réjouissante. Akihito partageait son appréhension, toutefois il n'en fit pas la remarque et continua d'écouter sans intervenir. Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt, en entendant la question suivante :  
« - Vous savez où l'on pourrait trouver ce Mikhaïl Arbatov ? »  
Le photographe sentit son cœur faire un raté suite aux paroles de Natsumi. Comment ça le trouver ? Elle ne comptait tout de même pas aller l'interroger ? Non… Quand même pas ? Elle était inconsciente mais pas à ce point, tout de même ? Et pourquoi pas inviter Feilong et Asami à dîner ensemble ? Si on ajoutait des couteaux bien coupants en guise de couverts, ça pourrait devenir amusant de les voir s'entretuer !  
Akihito grinça des dents et fit de son mieux pour ne pas piquer une crise devant leur seul informateur.  
« - Je ne sais pas, » murmura Kenji, en réponse à Natsumi. « J'ai entendu dire que la mafia russe faisait des affaires à Macao et qu'ils étaient parfois en conflit avec les triades mais je ne sais pas s'il s'y trouve. Toutefois… Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de chercher à le rencontrer. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le genre de personne à accepter les questions de détectives privés. Vous savez, le travail que vous faites n'est pas très… Je ne dis pas ça pour vous effrayer, bien sûr. »  
Kenji se leva après un court instant de silence.  
« - Je suis désolé, je dois y aller maintenant, » annonça-t-il en saluant tour à tour Natsumi et Akihito.

« - J'ai une théorie, » s'exclama fièrement Natsumi aussitôt Kenji partit.  
Akihito haussa un sourcil. Avec le pessimisme qui l'avait envahi à nouveau, suite à sa rencontre avec Feilong, il s'attendait au pire.  
« - Ce Mikhaïl Arbatov était sûrement furieux que Mamoru rejette son offre. Donc il l'a fait tuer, comme il a fait tuer les autres parce qu'ils étaient gênants pour ses affaires ou l'avaient trahi ou je ne sais quoi encore.  
« - J'ai une théorie, » rétorqua Akihito en l'imitant. « On repart à Tôkyô et on évite de se faire tuer. Tu as entendu ce Kenji ? Lui-même le dit que c'est dangereux. »  
Au regard qu'elle lui adressa, il comprit que c'était une très mauvaise proposition. Etait-il donc la seule personne sensée dans cette pièce pour penser en premier à sa vie et seulement ensuite à la résolution de cette affaire.  
« - En ce moment… Tu es vraiment timoré, Akihito. »  
Le jeune homme lui lança un regard assassin. Il n'était pas timoré. Juste prudent. Etait-ce un crime ? Pourquoi tout le monde lui reprochait-il ? Asami avait osé le lui reprocher lorsqu'il avait été torturé et poursuivi par un serial killer. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, c'était toujours lui qui manquait toujours de se faire violer, assassiner, kidnapper et autres évènements fâcheux. Avec le bol qu'il avait, ce Mikhaïl était homosexuel et lui sauterait dessus plutôt que de sauter sur Natsumi. Ouais. Il avait comme un pressentiment à ce sujet. Franchement, elle ne risquait vraiment rien, ELLE.  
« - Fais ce que tu veux, » baragouina-t-il entre ses dents. « Enquête, tente de te suicider en te jetant dans les bras de la mafia, mais ne viens pas me demander mon aide. Je suis en vacances, ok ? En vacances. Il y a sûrement des onsen à Kyôto, je vais en profiter. Et, avant, je vais bouffer dans un bon restaurant, jusqu'à l'indigestion. Vous allez tous me rendre fou. »  
Natsumi le considéra d'un air étrange. Le même air qu'aurait employé un psychiatre face à un patient réellement déroutant, s'évertuant par exemple à glisser des haricots verts dans ses oreilles. Il y avait aussi un peu de pitié.  
Mais Akihito n'en avait cure. Il sortit. C'était ça ou vérifier la résistance des murs avec sa tête. Bizarrement, il préférait quand même la première option.

Même après avoir pu profiter d'un délicieux sukiyaki, Akihito n'était toujours pas calmé. Il se promenait dans les rues de Kyôto en essayant de se distraire. Il observait les façades des bâtiments, cherchait les temples bien cachés pour s'amuser et s'arrêtait en bordure des parcs pour admirer la beauté de la nature. Rien n'y faisait. Il était toujours aussi fébrile. Il tremblait quelque peu parce qu'il avait froid, mais il tremblait aussi parce qu'il était nerveux. Il avait beau essayer de relativiser et de se convaincre qu'il était vraiment en vacances, ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de revenir à l'affaire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente finalement si concerné ? Même lorsqu'il essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose, ses pensées revenaient vicieusement sur le sujet, afin d'élaborer des théories sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Une partie de lui-même semblait aimer le danger. Mais il essayait de la faire taire et de l'enterrer au plus profond de sa personnalité, dans un cercueil blindé.  
Peut-être que la mafia russe était effectivement derrière tout ça. Peut-être que la mafia russe cherchait des alliés – comme aurait pu l'être Imaya – et voulait affaiblir ses concurrents – les organisations de Feilong et d'Asami -. Peut-être que Mikhaïl Arbatov avait engagé un tueur à gage, pour se débarrasser des gêneurs. Peut-être qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à Feilong – ce qui n'inquiétait pas franchement Akihito – ou à Asami – ce qui l'angoissait bien plus –. Peut-être qu'Asami serait en colère s'il apprenait qu'Akihito n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer les détectives. Mais peut-être qu'enquêter n'avait aucune utilité, car quels moyens pouvaient donc avoir deux photographes face à la mafia ? Peut-être que combattre des extraterrestres aurait été plus simple.  
De ses réflexions, il en déduisit une chose : cela faisait vraiment beaucoup de peut-être.  
De toute manière, tout était de la faute d'Asami. Et puis de Feilong. Et de leurs ennemis. Et Natsumi aussi, qui avait cru bon d'accepter l'idée tordue de l'inspecteur, ce qui l'avait ensuite contraint à accepter aussi, avec l'aide d'Asami, évidemment. Mais ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute.

Alors qu'Akihito continuer de méditer sur sa situation – qu'il trouvait exécrable mais il avait dernièrement tendance à désespérer pour pas grand chose –, son téléphone se mit à sonner dans la poche de son manteau.  
Il ne fut pas spécialement étonné d'entendre Asami. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux en bataille.  
« - Laisse moi deviner, tu veux savoir si ton crétin de petit ami et son assistante ont découvert du nouveau ? » demanda Akihito d'un ton acide.  
Il avait l'impression de sentir l'odeur de la cigarette.  
« - Je me demandais ce que mon crétin de petit ami était en train de faire en ce moment et s'il avait envie de venir me voir, » répondit Asami d'un ton indifférent.  
Akihito ouvrit la bouche, faillit se laisser aller au sentimentalisme en couinant de joie puis se reprit aussitôt :  
« - C'est encore pour jouer à l'un de tes jeux pervers, c'est ça ?  
« - Cette nuit, mes jeux pervers…  
« - Continue cette phrase et… »  
Il crut entendre Asami rire, ce qui le mit un peu plus de mauvaise humeur.  
« - Tu es toujours aussi facile à irriter.  
« - Je suis irrité parce que tu me demandes d'enquêter sur un truc qui pourrait me coûter ma peau et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! » s'écria Akihito.  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut un soupir qui accueillit la remarque d'Akihito.  
« - Je te l'ai dit : j'avais quelques affaires avec Mamoru. Il est normal que je sache ce qui lui est arrivé et à cause de qui. Ce n'est pas comme si la police avait envie de me donner ses informations. Ou même qu'elle soit très pressée d'élucider le meurtre.  
« - Non, non et non ! » rétorqua aussitôt le jeune homme. « Tu aurais pu me dire que ce tueur s'en était pris à d'autres personnes de ton « entourage ». Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, mais c'est hors de question que je continue plus loin ! J'en ai assez de me faire manipuler ! Si tu as envie de jouer au cluedo avec quelqu'un, va voir Natsumi, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de te rendre service ! Et puis, Feilong est à Kyôto, bien entendu faut que ce soit toujours sur ma gueule que ça tombe, alors tu te démerderas avec aussi ! Et puis, ce russe qui a un nom imprononçable, t'aura qu'à lui demander toi-même pourquoi il fait zigouiller des gens par un tueur maniaque du couteau ! »  
Sur ces mots, Akihito raccrocha en ultime manifestation de sa mauvaise humeur.  
Il le regretta aussitôt.  
Le photographe n'y pouvait rien s'il avait des remords pour s'être ainsi emporté. Il était victime d'une maladie, parfois mortelle, que l'on appelle amour.

Après cette dispute en sens unique – il avait été le seul à parler après tout –, Akihito tenta de rappeler plusieurs fois Asami, en vain. Il tombait à chaque fois sur le répondeur. Et il en profita pour laisser plusieurs messages d'excuses, parfois quelque peu emportés :  
« - Asami, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas me fâcher. »  
« - Je vais faire en sorte de trouver plus d'informations si c'est si important pour toi. »  
« - Et puis, c'est rien la mafia Russe, ça me fait pas peur en fait, je vais le trouver ce tueur à gage. Ca peut pas être pire que toi… Euh Feilong. Je voulais dire Feilong. »  
« - Ne va pas voir Natsumi, je n'étais pas sérieux. Et puis, tu ne la supporterais pas. »  
« - Et puis, il s'est rien passé avec Feilong, tu sais ? On a juste discuté. Un peu violemment, c'est tout. »  
« - Et même, je lui ai envoyé mon poing dans la figure. »  
« - Asami, décroche, je t'en supplie. »  
« - Bon, tu vas décrocher oui ou merde ? »  
« - De toute façon, c'est toujours de ta faute. Si je me suicide, là, maintenant, ça sera de ta faute. Pas de la mienne. Juste de ta faute, ok ? »  
Son comportement aurait sans doute paru ridicule à un observateur extérieur – et en fait il parut effectivement ridicule et incongru aux gens qui passaient devant lui, alors qu'il se raccrochait désespéramment à son portable –. Il agissait comme un gamin capricieux qui se rendait compte trop tard de son erreur.  
Alors qu'un morceau de lui-même était rongé de regrets, l'autre lui soufflait qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas à s'en faire. Asami le faisait mariner pour qu'il s'inquiète. Lorsqu'il y aurait eu assez de temps écoulé, il le rappellerait, l'inviterait à discuter et Akihito se jetterait aussitôt dans ses bras. Bien entendu, la case lit passerait avant toute explication et il se laisserait faire parce qu'il n'était qu'un idiot incapable de tout discernement.  
Pourtant, l'autre partie de lui-même objecta sur cette théorie : peut-être qu'il avait réellement blessé Asami, cette fois-ci, et que c'était la raison de ce silence. Après tout, le yakuza n'avait jamais été doué pour extérioriser ses sentiments. Le photographe ne le voyait que très rarement sourire. Il paraissait toujours froid, calculateur, sexy… Uh… Là son esprit commençait à s'égarer.

Akihito but à grande gorgée le whisky sous le regard stupéfait du barman. Lorsqu'il eut aspiré la dernière goutte, il reposa le verre et demanda à ce qu'on le remplisse à nouveau.  
Après s'être longtemps torturé l'esprit, il avait décidé qu'il verrait certainement plus clair une fois qu'il aurait pris une bonne gueule de bois.  
Le problème, évidemment, c'était que l'alcool et lui faisait tout aussi bon ménage qu'une souris et un chat, par exemple. Il n'avait bu que deux verres mais la boisson faisait déjà son office. Ses joues étaient devenues plus rouges, son regard plus troublé. Il avait la tête qui tournait et les idées peu claires. Le monde lui semblait soudainement moins horrible, il trouvait même des points positifs dans sa situation. Quelques mois plus tôt, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu l'argent pour noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.  
Alors qu'il en était au moins à son sixième verre – il avait oublié qu'il savait compter entre deux –, quelqu'un l'interpella. Enfin… L'interpella… C'était vite dit. Il y avait tout d'abord eu un raclement de gorge qui avait à peine attiré son attention, puis une main sur son épaule.  
Akihito se retourna et faillit glisser de son tabouret. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme et poussa un long soupir en reconnaissant celui qui l'avait menacé d'une arme dans la rue, le matin même.  
« - Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? » bougonna Akihito, trop imbibé pour avoir un quelconque sentiment de peur. Il finit la dernière gorgée qui restait dans son verre et se sentit tiré en arrière.  
Peinant à tenir sur ses jambes, il se laissa entraîner sans protester, sauf pour ce qui était de la bouteille de whisky qu'il aurait bien aimé emmener avec lui. Plutôt que d'affronter la réalité, le jeune homme préférait plonger dans un doux rêve réchauffant le sang. Seul l'alcool semblait pouvoir lui procurer. Et le sexe peut-être. Mais Asami n'était pas là alors il devrait sans passer.  
Il ne sut comment mais il atterrit finalement dans une voiture, pour se retrouver à l'intérieur nez à nez avec Feilong. Akihito tenta de se concentrer sur le visage du chinois mais il lui paraissait tellement flou qu'il en cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.  
« - Tu sens l'alcool à dix kilomètres, » murmura Feilong, avec une expression qui ressemblait à du dégoût. Il portait l'un de ces habits chinois que Akihito aurait bien été incapable de nommer. Ca lui donnait vraiment un air féminin, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son visage si fin.  
« - J'me suis disputé avec Asami. J'suis sûr que ça te fait plaisir de l'apprendre, » maugréa le jeune homme, alors qu'il entendait la voiture démarrer. Les sièges étaient en cuir. Le bruit du moteur était à peine perceptible. Une vitre teintée séparait l'arrière de l'avant de la voiture. C'était vraiment un véhicule de luxe. Où était le minibar ?  
« - Tes mésaventures avec Asami sont bien mes dernières préoccupations. Après notre conversation de ce matin, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir à certaines choses. »  
Akihito écoutait à peine. Il avait le regard fixé devant lui, sur la vitre désespéramment noir. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit.  
« - En fait, tu pourrais finalement t'avérer utile, » ajouta Feilong.  
Tout le monde semblait penser qu'il pouvait s'avérer utile. Lui avait quelques doutes sur la question mais personne ne lui laissait l'occasion de les placer.  
« - Cette enquête est stupide. C'est tellement évident que les russes sont derrière tout ça, » marmonna Akihito entre ses dents et pour lui-même. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont besoin de moi ? Moi je veux seulement photographier les gens. »  
Il ne fit pas particulièrement attention au soupir agacé de Feilong.  
« - Tu remettras ton introspection pour plus tard, Takaba. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. »  
Sa main saisit le visage d'Akihito pour le tourner vers lui.  
« - J'ai besoin de retrouver quelqu'un et tu vas m'y aider, que tu le veuilles ou non. »  
Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux. Est-ce que Feilong avait bien prononcé le mot « aider » ? Même saoul, Akihito ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter précieusement ce fait. Il se mit à sourire. Les sourcils de Feilong s'arquèrent avec une certaine contrariété.  
« - Tu as besoin de mon aide, » s'émerveilla Akihito. Il aurait eu exactement la même réaction si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait gagné au loto. « Tu viens de me demander mon aide ? Moi je peux t'aider ?  
« - Si j'avais une meilleure solution… » rétorqua froidement Feilong. Le sourire idiot du jeune homme s'effaça aussitôt. Il avait encore assez de présence d'esprit pour comprendre que le choix s'était fait faute de mieux.  
Akihito se libéra de la main de Feilong, croisa les bras et prit un air renfrogné.  
« - Je sais que tu as autant envie de m'aider que moi j'ai envie de demander ton aide. Imagine qu'il s'agit de payer ta dette. Après tout, tu n'aurais pas tué Akiko sans mon intervention. Elle t'aurait abattu avant. »  
Même saoul et peu en phase avec la réalité, Akihito n'avait pas envie qu'on lui rappelle ces évènements. Il n'avait pas non plus envie d'en parler. Aussi, il ne remit pas en question Feilong au sujet de cette dette « contractée » et préféra passer au point essentiel de leur conversation.  
« - Je peux pas enquêter sur deux choses en même temps, » fit remarquer Akihito. « Asami serait sûrement en colère si je le faisais. »  
Il sentit le souffle de Feilong sur sa joue.  
« - Je crois qu'au contraire cela aiderait mes intérêts et les siens. J'ai des raisons de penser que Mikhaïl Arbatov est lié à mon problème mais je ne peux pas agir directement. Les hommes qui étaient infiltrés dans son organisation sont morts, je ne peux pas me permettre d'en perdre d'autres, il me faut quelqu'un d'extérieur, un simple photographe par exemple… Quelqu'un que personne ne soupçonnerait. »  
Feilong laissa s'écouler quelques secondes, avant de préciser :  
« - Puisque tu t'es disputé avec Asami, vois le bon côté des choses : tu pourras aussi lui communiquer les informations que tu trouveras. Il t'en sera sûrement reconnaissant. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur d'une simple enquête alors que tu as déjà eu affaire à un tueur en série ? »  
Le ton du chinois s'était fait plus mielleux et provoquant. Sans doute cherchait-il à piquer son interlocuteur, pour que celui-ci fonce tête baissée sans aucune hésitation.  
« - Et si j'accepte… » commença prudemment Akihito. « Si jamais on essaye de me tuer… Je veux dire, est-ce que je serai protégé ? »  
Il n'eut pas immédiatement de réponse mais les yeux dorés de Feilong finirent par rencontrer les siens.  
« - Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne puisse rien t'arriver, » finit-il par répondre, après un instant de réflexion. Il décroisa les jambes et jeta ensuite un regard sur l'extérieur.  
Akihito était trop ivre pour réfléchir en détail à l'option qu'on lui proposait. Toute ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait une opportunité devant lui et qu'il lui fallait sans aucun doute la saisir. Ne plus reculer. A moins de vouloir que Feilong ne l'étrangle sur place. C'était peut-être sa plus grande source de motivation.  
« - Très bien… Qui je dois retrouver, au juste ? » questionna le photographe en essayant d'articuler au mieux. Sa bouche était soudainement plus pâteuse.  
« - Imaya Tomoki. »


	6. Missing

_Version corrigée de Juin 2007_

_Commentaire : Voilà, ce chapitre fait surtout le lien entre Tamashii et Nikui (ce qui s'est passé entre deux). J'ai un peu bâclé la fin (enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai) mais je ne vois pas trop quoi faire d'autre. J'espère que le retour de Tomoki vous plaira même s'il a, encore une fois, pas beaucoup de bol (au passage, j'ai beau chercher, je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose sur les thérapies dans les cas d'amnésie, donc j'ai du improviser).  
_

**Chapitre 5 – Missing**

« - Là, je ne comprend plus rien, » soupira Akihito en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Le mal de tête commençait à le gagner, lentement mais sûrement. « D'abord tu le tues, ensuite vous le cachez et maintenant il a été kidnappé ? Vous êtes vraiment tordus ! Quand est-ce arrivé ?  
« - Il y a deux mois…  
« - Quoi ? »  
Feilong lui adressa un regard noir et le jeune homme se sentit quelque peu intimidé. Il avala difficilement sa salive puis essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées pour répondre. Le chinois le devança :  
« - Je viens seulement de l'apprendre. Sinon tu imagines bien que je n'aurais pas attendu tout ce temps pour agir et que je ne t'aurais même pas demandé ton aide. »  
La mauvaise humeur de Feilong était plus que perceptible. Son visage était crispé. Si Akihito n'avait pas été quelque peu éméché, il n'aurait certainement pas continué à le questionner.  
« - J'avais compris que tu le protégeais. Que tu le cachais pour que son grand père ne le trouve pas.  
« - C'est un peu plus compliqué. Noriko en avait la charge. Il… Enfin… Ce n'était pas une bonne chose que j'aille le voir, dans l'état où il était.  
« - Pourquoi ? » demanda aussitôt le jeune homme.  
Les sourcils de Feilong se froncèrent et son regard s'assombrit. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde. Son ton se fit plus bas et peut-être un peu plus triste.  
« - Parce qu'à ses yeux, je suis son ennemi. »

Tomoki jeta un regard distrait par la fenêtre du cabinet. Dehors s'étendait un vaste parc, avec une herbe d'un vert tendre. Il apercevait sur les bancs quelques malades et leurs visiteurs. Tout paraissait si paisible. Il avait envie de sortir lui aussi, après cet entretien, afin de prendre un peu l'air. Cet endroit… L'étouffait, il voulait le quitter au plus vite.  
« - Alors, comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui, Tomoki ? » demanda monsieur Wang, le psychiatre de l'hôpital.  
« - Bien, pour quelqu'un qui a eu le diaphragme perforé (1), » répondit sarcastiquement le jeune homme. Ses mains reposaient sur ses genoux. Il les regarda durant quelques instants, puis tourna à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre. Les rayons du soleil se déversaient par celle-ci mais il était dans l'ombre, assis sur une chaise. Devant lui se trouvait le bureau du docteur. Celui-ci était assis derrière et consultait ses notes. Monsieur Wang avait beau se montrer gentil, Tomoki se disait qu'il n'était qu'un patient de plus sur une longue liste. Un de plus à voir dans la journée. C'était comme du travail à la chaîne, où les sentiments personnels que l'on pouvait porter à l'un des « sujets » n'avaient aucune utilité. Quelle importance s'il n'arrivait pas à le soigner, il réussirait avec un autre.  
Tomoki imaginait que c'était ce que pensait le docteur à l'instant même. Il le détestait et parler avec lui était un vrai calvaire.  
« - La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, tu m'as dit que tu commençais à te souvenir plus précisément de ton enfance, et de la mort de ta mère. As-tu envie d'en parler ? »  
Tomoki secoua négativement la tête. Etrangement, il n'avait pas peur d'évoquer le meurtre de sa mère, il s'en sentait même curieusement détaché. Ces souvenirs lui donnaient parfois l'impression d'appartenir à un autre que lui. D'après sa cousine Noriko, il était d'ailleurs différent de l'ancien Tomoki. Sans aucun doute à cause de l'amnésie, comme l'avaient déclaré les « experts ». Il ne pouvait être totalement le même, puisqu'il avait oublié en grande partie ce qui avait forgé sa personnalité. On disait qu'il avait été doux, gentil, un peu naïf… Il se sentait si froid et…  
« - T'es tu souvenu d'autre chose depuis ?  
« - Non, » soupira laconiquement le garçon avec un froncement de sourcil. Il ne bougea pas la tête mais ses yeux vinrent fixer le psychiatre. « Vous l'avez dit vous même. Je suis resté trois mois dans le coma. Ma mémoire épisodique a été affectée. Je me souviens de mon enfance, de certains évènements de mon adolescence. C'est tout. Parfois les souvenirs deviennent un peu plus nets puis j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'échappent à nouveau. »  
Il retourna à son premier sujet d'observation, tout en entendant le médecin qui grattait frénétiquement le papier. Avait-il donc raconté des choses si intéressantes, au point qu'elles méritaient des notes ?  
« - Ta cousine vient souvent te voir.  
« - On dirait.  
« - Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle. »  
Tomoki se contenta d'acquiescer. Il venait d'apercevoir un enfant dehors, avec des personnes qui étaient certainement ses parents. Lui n'avait plus de parents. A ce qu'il avait compris, son père était mort devant ses yeux. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il n'avait pas l'impression non plus que son père ait mérité un quelconque amour de sa part. Il apparaissait rarement dans les souvenirs qu'il avait.  
« - Ce Feilong vient très souvent aussi. »  
Le garçon se crispa légèrement. Sans doute parce que lui-même ne savait réellement que penser de l'homme en question, il n'avait guère envie d'en parler. Ses sentiments à son encontre étaient en effet assez étranges. Il l'appréciait, il l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup, mais, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la méfiance, ainsi que de la tristesse. Surtout, il se sentait attiré par lui, d'une façon qui n'était pas réellement innocente. Sans doute quelque chose qui lui restait de l'ancien « lui ». Comme quoi, il n'avait pas besoin de psychiatres pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.  
« - Je l'aime bien, » finit par dire Tomoki, pour faire plaisir à monsieur Wang. « Il est gentil avec moi mais ne fait pas preuve de pitié, comme certains, par rapport à mon état. »  
Il avait dit ça en regardant à nouveau son interlocuteur. Celui-ci toussota d'un air gêné. Il s'apprêta ensuite à dire quelque chose mais le garçon le coupa dans son élan, en prenant un ton sec :  
« - Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.  
« - Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu guériras. Ton hostilité ne résoudra rien, » protesta le psychiatre alors que son patient se levait de sa chaise.  
Tomoki lui adressa un regard noir, puis quitta la pièce dans le plus grand silence.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tomoki vit l'un de ses vœux exaucés : quitter cet hôpital dans lequel il pensait avoir perdu trop de temps. Il avait signé une décharge, ôtant toute responsabilité à l'équipe médicale s'il lui arrivait quelque chose après son départ. Généralement, les personnes sortant du coma étaient suivies durant plusieurs mois.  
Il observait, par la fenêtre de la voiture, l'urbanisme galopant de la ville de Hong Kong. Les immeubles gigantesques qui côtoyaient des quartiers à l'empreinte indéniablement plus traditionnelle. Quelle ville étrange.  
Toutefois, s'il était heureux d'être enfin « libre », un soupçon de contrariété venait assombrir l'événement.  
« - Pourquoi je ne peux pas habiter avec toi ? » demanda-t-il sans regarder une seule fois sa cousine.  
La voiture ralentit à l'approche d'un feu rouge. Noriko gardait le regard fixé sur la route et les deux mains sur le volant. Elle paraissait à première vue imperturbable mais Tomoki sentait qu'il y avait beaucoup de tension en elle.  
« - Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il ne faut pas que l'on sache que tu es…  
« - Vivant, » conclut Tomoki avant d'avoir un étrange rire. « Mon grand père chercherait à me tuer ? C'est vraiment stupide. »  
Il avait conclu, entre ses souvenirs morcelés et ce qu'on lui en avait dit, que sa famille devait être étrange, pour ne pas dire imbuvable. Seule sa cousine était venue le voir… Ainsi que Feilong. Il savait qu'il n'était pas aimé des Imaya parce que sa mère n'était qu'une prostituée. Eh bien, il leur rendait bien ce sentiment.  
« - Et puis, tu sais, je vis à Kyôto, je suis mariée, j'ai des enfants, ce n'est pas si simple. Mais je viendrai te voir, aussi souvent que possible. Et Feilong sera là si tu as besoin d'aide. »  
Le garçon eut un léger sourire. D'un doigt, il appuya sur un bouton pour baisser la vitre de la voiture. L'air chaud et humide s'engouffra dans l'espace climatisé. Noriko protesta et la vitre remonta d'un seul coup.  
« - Que fait Feilong dans la vie, exactement ? » demanda Tomoki.  
Le feu passa au vert. La voiture redémarra.  
« - Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de lui, » précisa-t-il.  
« - C'est parce que tu l'as connu peu avant que… Avant que tu ais ton amnésie.  
« - Nous étions proches ? » poursuivit le garçon alors qu'il sentait la tension de sa cousine augmenter.  
« - Plutôt. Il était important pour toi.  
« - Important jusqu'à quel point ? » insista-t-il alors que son sourire s'était légèrement agrandi. Il n'eut pas de réponses, alors il ajouta : « Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble ? »  
Noriko ne répondit pas de vive voix. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.  
« - Est-ce que tu as honte de ça ? » questionna Tomoki.  
« - Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! C'est simplement… C'est très compliqué, tu sais. Ce qui est arrivé avant que tu ne tombes dans le coma. Vraiment compliqué. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'en rappelles toi-même. »  
Le sourire de Tomoki s'effaça. Il essaya de cacher la contrariété qui montait peu à peu en lui mais il avait pourtant envie de se mettre en colère.  
« - Il faudra bien un jour que quelqu'un m'en parle, » finit-il par déclarer, d'un ton sec.

L'appartement dans lequel emménagea Tomoki était vaste. Cela n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec la triste chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle il était resté plusieurs semaines, après son éveil. Vivre seul ne lui plaisait pas réellement mais il se garda bien de le dire clairement. Il ne savait déjà pas cuisiner, ce qui le frustrait terriblement, et il n'aimait pas non plus faire le ménage. Il n'avait, surtout, personne à qui parler et, mine de rien, cela lui manquait.  
Pourtant, il parvint petit à petit à s'accommoder de cette solitude nouvelle, passées les angoisses des premières nuits. Il n'eut tout d'abord pas de visite si on exceptait le nouveau psychiatre qui le suivait et lui faisait faire des exercices stupides pour qu'il parvienne à retrouver la mémoire et à reconstituer son ancienne personnalité. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait refusé mais Noriko avait tellement insisté pour qu'il… Se soigne. Elle avait déclaré que les médecins n'avaient pas totalement tort, qu'il se repliait sur lui-même et agissait avec hostilité, même avec elle. La voir ainsi l'avait à la fois peiné et énervé.  
Le cinquième jour, il eut l'heureuse surprise de recevoir la visite de Feilong.

« - Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Tomoki en fouillant dans le réfrigérateur. Il avait fait les courses mais la plupart des denrées étaient des plats tout faits. Il y avait ensuite des soda de couleurs et de goûts divers. « J'ai de la… Limonade à la fraise ? J'ai du acheter ça dans un moment d'égarement.  
« - Ne te donne pas tant de mal, je n'ai pas soif, » répondit Feilong, debout devant l'entrée de la cuisine. Ses yeux marrons étaient posés sur le jeune homme, qui referma la porte du frigo et se retourna.  
Le chinois était vêtu d'une longue tunique pourvu d'un col mao et de longues manches. Il n'y avait pas de motifs imprimés dessus, sans doute car le tissu rouge à l'aspect chatoyant était une parure bien suffisante. La tunique était fendue dans le bas, ce qui permettait de voir le pantalon. Les cheveux noirs de Feilong étaient détachés. Leur apparence désordonnée lui donnait un charme sauvage et mystérieux.  
Les questions que se posaient le garçon ne s'en trouvaient que décuplées, sous le regard de Feilong. Il se demandait quelle avait pu être la nature exacte de leur relation. Etait-ce un amour à sens unique pour cet homme ? Un intérêt purement sexuel ? Ou alors, quelque chose de plus fort ?  
S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il regrettait, c'était de ne pas se souvenir de cela. Il ne savait comment il devait agir face à Feilong, qui de son côté semblait se plaire à garder une certaine distance entre eux.  
Tomoki décida de mettre fin à ses interrogations et retourna dans le salon, en compagnie de son invité. Tout deux s'installèrent dans le canapé.  
« - Dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu fais au juste, dans la vie ? » l'interrogea le garçon après être resté pensif durant quelques instants. « Noriko est avocate mais tu ne m'as jamais dit quel était ton travail.  
L'expression de Feilong resta imperturbable. On lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. C'était visiblement un homme qui n'avait absolument rien à cacher. Et, pourtant…  
« - J'ai beaucoup de responsabilités, » commença le chinois, dans un murmure. Il n'avait pas cessé de regarder Tomoki. « Mais certaines ne sont pas des plus nobles. »  
Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il décida de lui poser la question directement.  
« - Je dirige une organisation mafieuse. »  
Tomoki fut tout d'abord interdit, puis éclata de rire. Il ne pouvait tout simplement y croire, car cette affirmation lui paraissait totalement invraisemblable.  
« - Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu as le physique d'un mannequin ! »  
Feilong se contenta de sourire. Il n'osa pas contredire le jeune homme et laissa croire à une plaisanterie. Peut-être était ce trop tôt. Peut-être était ce une mauvaise idée de lui révéler trop de choses à la fois.  
Le rire avait coloré les joues de Tomoki d'une teinte un peu rouge. Avec un air un peu embarrassé, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et détourna le regard.  
« - Comment j'étais… Avant mon amnésie… ?  
« - Tu étais naïf et candide, parfois angoissé.  
« - J'ai du mal à le croire. Je me sens tellement froid et insensible. Si je retrouve la mémoire, sans doute que je redeviendrai le même. Est-ce que tu aimerais que je redevienne le même ? Peut-être que je ne suis pas réel. Je me sens parfois totalement étranger à ce corps, » s'exclama le garçon, soudainement paniqué.  
Feilong prit en coupe le visage de Tomoki et le regarda avec assurance droit dans les yeux.  
« - Tu es toujours le même. L'amnésie t'a simplement perturbé. »  
Tomoki baissa les yeux, tout en posant ses mains sur les poignets du chinois. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se faisait plus lourd.  
« - J'aimerai qu'on me dise ce qui s'est passé, ce jour là. Exactement. Mon père a été assassiné et… Moi… On a voulu m'assassiner aussi ? Est-ce que l'homme qui m'a tiré dessus est en prison ? J'aimerai qu'il paye pour ce qu'il m'a fait.  
« - Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas te faire de mal, » déclara Feilong, en relâchant le visage du jeune homme. « Tu es allé le voir, armé, il a peut-être voulu se défendre. Peut-être qu'il le regrette profondément. »  
C'était comme si Tomoki venait d'être mordu par un serpent venimeux. Son visage pâlit et il se leva brutalement, les poings serrés contre son corps.  
« - J'en ai rien à foutre ! J'aurai pu mourir. Je suis resté dans le coma. Et… Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir qui je suis ! »  
Peut-être que Feilong aurait du obliger Tomoki à s'asseoir et lui dire la vérité plutôt que de continuer à lui mentir. Seulement, Noriko pensait qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer, qu'il était trop fragile, et les psychiatres soutenaient la même thèse. Peut-être avait-il aussi peur que la vérité ne brise réellement le garçon. Alors il se leva pour le serrer dans ses bras, une main dans ses cheveux. Tomoki releva la tête vers lui. Son expression n'était plus aussi furieuse. Il semblait même apaisé, pour le moment.  
Alors qu'il scrutait le visage de Feilong, il se fit la réflexion que celui-ci ressemblait vraiment à un prince. Beau, grand et fort. Lorsqu'il le regardait, il sentait naître une forte attirance en lui, vestige sans doute de ses souvenirs oubliés. Une attirance qui n'avait franchement rien d'innocente et qui le perturbait parfois. Il ne pensait pas à simplement se serrer contre lui et échanger des baisers chastes. Il avait envie de toucher sa peau, sentir son corps contre le sien, la chaleur d'une étreinte plus passionnée. A l'hôpital, il faisait toujours en sorte de refréner ce désir mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de raisons de le faire. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls (2).  
Tomoki glissa ses bras autour du cou de Feilong et posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact était étrange. Le garçon avait la certitude de l'avoir déjà embrassé mais, comme il ne pouvait s'en souvenir, c'était comme un tout premier baiser. En conséquence, il sentit une certaine inquiétude lui nouer l'estomac, car il n'était pas certain de savoir comment s'y prendre. De plus, il avait peur d'être repoussé.  
Comme pour briser ses appréhensions, Feilong répondit, permettant au baiser de devenir plus profond et passionné. Sa main droite vint se poser sur la nuque du garçon, juste à la naissance de ses cheveux, et l'autre resta dans le creux de ses reins. Tomoki se pressa un peu plus contre lui, laissant son corps épouser celui de cet homme qui avait du être son amant. Il sentait chacun de ses muscles contre sa peau, malgré la barrière qu'étaient leurs vêtements. Il imaginait ce que cela pourrait être de ne serait ce que l'effleurer avec ses doigts. Est-ce que Feilong resterait imperturbable ou bien se mettrait-il à frissonner de désir ? Est-ce qu'il l'étendrait sous lui ensuite, pour lui faire l'amour ? Ou bien Tomoki devrait-il prendre les devants ?  
Tomoki trembla légèrement et rompit le baiser, pour reprendre son souffle. Son visage resta tout près de celui de Feilong, au point que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. L'échange reprit ensuite, plus profond encore. Tout en gardant le garçon dans ses bras, Feilong chuta sur le canapé. Il aurait été difficile de savoir si c'était lui qui avait entraîné le jeune homme ou si c'était ce dernier qui l'y avait poussé, pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux.  
Tomoki ne se souvenait pas de la personne qu'il avait été mais il savait une chose avec certitude : il désirait cet homme. Ce sentiment, négligeable au départ, avait pris le pas sur toute autre chose. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Il devait le satisfaire, coûte que coûte. Les conséquences n'importaient pas. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitations à avoir, ni de regrets.  
« - Fais-moi l'amour. J'ai envie de toi, » soupira-t-il avant d'embrasser encore Feilong.  
Il ne connaissait plus la retenue et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Feilong se retienne pour deux. Etait-ce de l'amour ou une simple envie à combler ? Tomoki concrétisait plus qu'une simple envie. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait étaient bien plus clairs que n'importe lequel de ses souvenirs. Ils lui faisaient perdre toute raison. Il ne se posait pas la question de savoir si Feilong l'aimait ou s'il se contentait de le satisfaire, car il était certain que cet amour était partagé. Il ne craignait pas la désillusion. Il aurait peut-être du, pourtant.  
Concrétiser cette attirance fut peut-être la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé depuis son éveil. Mais aussi la plus terrible.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tomoki fit le cauchemar qui devait le plonger dans le plus grand désarroi, puis la colère et enfin la haine.  
Il vit une jetée sur laquelle il se tenait et, en face de lui, Feilong. Le soleil était en train de disparaître à l'horizon pour laisser place à une nuit inquiétante. Le garçon tenait une arme dans sa main et celle-ci était pointée en direction de cette personne qu'il croyait si chère à ses yeux. Le chinois lui aussi tenait un pistolet dans sa main et il ne lisait aucune trace d'affection dans son regard.  
Ses sentiments étaient confus, il ne parvenait pas à les analyser. Ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'en cet instant même, il éprouvait l'ardent désir de voir Feilong souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert lorsqu'il l'avait trahi et tué son père. Oui, il avait tué son père. Il l'avait séduit et il s'était servi de lui pour atteindre cet objectif. Et maintenant, Tomoki devait se venger, il devait lui faire payer sa traîtrise, cette humiliation…  
Feilong commença à prétendre qu'il n'était pas capable de tirer. Du moins, le garçon termina mentalement la phrase à sa place, car l'autre n'eut pas le temps de le faire lui-même.  
Tomoki pressa la détente, il sentit le recul de la détonation dans ses bras. Une autre détonation suivit juste après la première et la douleur vrilla le garçon, quelque part au niveau de son torse. Il avait manqué Feilong. Lui ne l'avait pas raté.  
Il sentit le choc douloureux du sol en béton dans son dos et un goût métallique envahit sa bouche. Il suffoquait. Le sang envahissait sa gorge à chaque inspiration et expiration pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas mourir…  
L'instant d'après, Tomoki s'éveillait en haletant et en portant la main là où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de bien plus qu'un simple rêve : c'était un souvenir. Un souvenir qu'on lui avait délibérément caché, sans doute par crainte de sa réaction.  
C'était cet homme qui était venu le voir à l'hôpital et avec qui il avait discuté tant de fois sans jamais se douter de rien. C'était cet homme, si gentil en apparence, qui avait voulu le tuer. Et lui, il avait sincèrement cru que cet homme l'aimait. Il avait été attiré par lui. Il avait fait l'amour avec lui. Sa naïveté le dégoûtait. Comment avait-il pu ne rien pressentir ? Comment avait-il pu éprouver de l'attirance, de l'amour ? Cet homme l'avait trompé pour la seconde fois. Pire, il avait abusé de lui en profitant de son amnésie. Il avait encore pu profiter de son corps et il imaginait fort bien quel plaisir pervers cela avait du lui procurer. Et il le tuerait, quand il comprendrait que la mémoire lui était revenue… Oui, il chercherait encore à le tuer…  
Mais Tomoki ne lui laisserait pas le temps de comprendre… Et cette fois ci, il n'échouerait pas.

Il pleuvait. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient trempés, mais Tomoki n'en avait cure. Son regard restait planté dans celui de son vis-à-vis. L'homme lui jetait des coups d'œil nerveux, tout en ouvrant le coffre de sa voiture. Il avait le sentiment que le gamin qui s'était adressé à lui n'avait peut-être pas toute sa tête et qu'il pouvait se révéler potentiellement dangereux. Habituellement, il avait des clients bien plus normaux, comme des tueurs à gage. Des gens qui n'avaient plus l'âge d'entrer en fac et qui faisaient leur boulot proprement, dans les règles de l'art. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiments quant aux raisons qui poussaient son nouveau client à vouloir une arme.  
« - Je ne vend pas à n'importe qui. Comment as-tu eu mon numéro de téléphone ?  
« - J'ai payé les bonnes personnes. »  
Un putain de gosse de riche, songea l'homme tout en sortant un glock 17. Il détestait les morveux qui voulaient s'acheter une arme simplement pour impressionner leurs amis ou alors faire peur aux parents. Après, il arrivait toutes sortes d'accidents domestiques, on faisait des lois stupides sur le port d'arme et on entravait la vente libre de celles-ci, ce qui rendait son travail encore plus risqué.  
« - J'espère que tu sais t'en servir au moins, » grogna l'homme alors que Tomoki lui arrachait l'arme des mains.  
Le garçon n'avait pas tenu d'arme récemment et ne se souvenait pas qu'on lui ait appris à en utiliser. Pourtant, il trouva facilement comment charger et décharger l'arme, ainsi qu'enlever le cran de sûreté.  
« - Ouais, bon, pas besoin de te faire un cours on dirait, » lança le vendeur, peut-être inquiet de constater que son client était décidément bien plus bizarre qu'il ne l'avait pensé. « Tu veux te débarrasser de qui au juste ?  
« - Si je vous le disais, j'ai peur que votre pantalon ne soit plus seulement mouillé par la pluie, » rétorqua Tomoki avec un sourire en coin.  
« - Te fout pas de ma gueule, le gosse. Tu veux tuer le prof qui t'a collé une mauvaise note aux examens ? Tu seras pas le premier.  
« - En fait… Je pensais tuer Liu Feilong. »  
Le visage de l'homme passa par plusieurs couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, puis se maintint au blanc.

Assis sur le banc trempé par la pluie qui était tombée quelques heures auparavant, Tomoki attendait patiemment. Il n'avait guère réfléchi aux conséquences de son acte. Il ne s'était même pas demandé s'il était nécessaire d'en venir à de telles extrémités, sans avoir obtenu auparavant des explications. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il devait se venger, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ou, plutôt, achever ce qu'il avait voulu faire, quelques mois plus tôt. A ses yeux, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait voulu tuer Feilong, parce que celui-ci avait commis le meurtre de son père. Mais il avait manqué sa cible et c'était lui qui s'était fait abattre. Si Feilong s'était montré si gentil depuis, c'était pour profiter de son amnésie. Peut-être avait-il menti à Noriko elle-même. Peut-être qu'elle ignorait que c'était lui qui avait tiré sur son cousin. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit. Car il était persuadé qu'elle ne lui aurait pas caché un tel fait. Elle n'aurait pas été complice.  
Il ne s'était pas demandé un seul instant si Feilong n'avait pas tenté de lui dire la vérité, lorsqu'il avait prétendu diriger une organisation mafieuse. Il avait totalement évacué ce fait de son esprit, comme s'il n'avait aucune importance.  
Il s'était fixé une mission et il comptait bien la remplir.

Lorsque Feilong arriva, Tomoki se leva et se mit à agir comme si de rien n'était. Il ne devait pas éveiller ses soupçons, même s'il était dur de feindre l'affection alors qu'il connaissait à présent la vérité.  
« - Je suis content que tu ais pu venir, » déclara le garçon tout en souriant joyeusement. « J'ai pensé que nous pourrions dîner quelque part. »  
Feilong tendit la main et Tomoki se retint d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Lorsqu'il la posa sur ses cheveux, il fronça légèrement des sourcils mais ne s'esquiva pas.  
« - Tu es trempé. Depuis combien de temps es-tu dehors ? »  
Cela ne le regardait pas. Voilà ce qu'il avait envie de répliquer. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Non, il ne pouvait pas…  
« - J'avais envie de faire un tour. Sous la pluie.  
« - Tu pourrais prendre froid. »  
Tomoki s'écarta. Il ne parviendrait pas à tenir plus longtemps. Chaque fois qu'il regardait Feilong, il revoyait cette même scène se jouer devant ses yeux. Il ressentait à nouveau la douleur de la balle transperçant sa chair. Il percevait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il était certain que ce salaud avait du ressentir du plaisir en le voyant étouffer. Il avait du le laisser agoniser, plutôt que d'achever le travail, et il l'avait abandonné là. Mais quelqu'un avait du entendre les coups de feu et appeler une ambulance. Oui, c'était comme ça qu'il avait du être sauvé.  
« - Pourquoi faut-il que tu te montres aussi gentil, » lui reprocha-t-il. Il glissa la main dans son manteau, tout en tremblant sous la colère mais aussi l'excitation de pouvoir enfin accomplir sa vengeance. Peut-être donnait-il l'impression de frissonner de froid.  
« - Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas l'être ? » rétorqua Feilong. Le jeune homme ne perçut pas le ton qui s'était fait soudainement plus méfiant. « N'est-il pas normal d'être gentil avec les personnes que l'on apprécie ? »  
Tomoki sentait l'arme, coincée dans une poche intérieure. Il effleurait le canon de ses doigts mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en emparer. Il aurait pourtant été simple de le faire et de presser la détente, pour l'abattre sur le champ… Mais il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il se rappelait, avant de le faire.  
« - Est-ce que tu m'aimes assez pour essayer de me tuer ? »  
L'expression de Feilong resta imperturbable, ce qui désappointa Tomoki plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ne pouvait-il pas réagir et lui demander comment il savait cela, qui avait pu lui dire ou s'il avait retrouvé la mémoire ? Ne pouvait-il pas se montrer un peu inquiet ?  
« - Tu as tué mon père et tu as essayé de me tuer aussi, » insista-t-il.  
« - Et à présent, tu comptes te venger ? » questionna Feilong sans changer un seul instant d'attitude, sans perdre son assurance.  
Tomoki se sentit un peu plus déstabilisé. Il ne s'attendait pas à une pareille réplique. Il s'apprêta à parler de nouveau mais Feilong lui coupa la parole :  
« - Tu pensais que ce vendeur d'armes n'irait pas m'informer de ton idée stupide ? Quand tu veux tuer quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un d'important, fais en sorte de ne pas le clamer sur tous les toits. Il pourrait très rapidement être au courant de tes intentions.  
« - Ca n'a aucune importance ! » s'exclama Tomoki d'une voix tremblante. Il sortit son arme et la pointa sur Feilong mais il ne parvint pas à presser la détente. Il s'était mis à hésiter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi hésitait-il ? Pourquoi son doigt ne voulait-il pas bouger ? « Tu mérites de payer pour ce que tu m'as fait !  
« - Je doute que tu te souviennes exactement de tout ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, sinon tu ne réagirais pas comme ça. Tu voulais mourir. Tu étais venu te suicider. Tu ne voyais que ça pour m'atteindre. Tu espérais que je souffrirais de te tuer en me rendant compte que ton arme était... »  
Tomoki recula d'un pas. Son hésitation avait disparu en entendant les propos de Feilong et il l'empêcha de poursuivre. Ces mensonges étaient ignobles !  
« - C'est faux ! Je voulais me venger, te tuer. Je le sais ! Tu m'as trahi… Je suis sûr que tu t'es servi de moi pour tuer mon père ! Même si je ne me souviens pas de tout, je le sais au fond de moi ! Et tu as trompé Noriko aussi. Je ne sais pas comment mais tu l'as trompé. Elle ne peut pas être au courant, elle ne m'aurait pas menti, pas elle ! Mais toi… Tu n'as même pas hésité à profiter de moi ! »  
Il s'apprêta à tirer mais l'arme vola de sa main lorsque Feilong y donna un coup de pied. Tomoki voulut se précipiter pour la ramasser mais il fut saisi par ses vêtements et immobilisé. En réponse, le jeune homme donna des coups d'une façon désordonnée. Mais il n'avait aucune expérience du combat et ses efforts étaient vains. Feilong eut tôt fait de le maîtriser en l'expédiant ventre à terre et en ramenant l'un de ses bras dans son dos, pour le maintenir plaqué au sol de toutes ses forces.  
« - Oui, tu voulais te venger. Mais pas de la façon dont tu crois te souvenir. Tu voulais mourir. Tu n'avais plus de raison de vivre et que je sois responsable de ta mort était à tes yeux le meilleur châtiment. Mais tu n'as pas été tué sur le coup, j'ai appelé une ambulance et ils ont réussi à te sauver.  
« - Tu mens ! » s'écria Tomoki. « Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Je voulais te tuer ! Et tu m'as tiré dessus ! Je le sais, je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu ! Je m'en souviens ! »  
Feilong continuait de peser de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de se relever. Tomoki commençait à ressentir une forte douleur dans son épaule. L'herbe mouillée lui chatouillait la joue mais ce n'était guère agréable.  
« - Noriko ne voulait pas te le dire, » continua Feilong. « Elle pensait que ce serait mieux que tu te souviennes par toi-même. Je savais que c'était une erreur. »  
Lentement, Feilong libéra Tomoki et se redressa. Le garçon sauta sur ses pieds et lança un regard furieux au chinois, tout en reculant. Puis il s'enfuit en courant…

« - Ce jour là fut la dernière fois où je vis Tomoki. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a cru mais il a commencé à faire une lourde dépression et Noriko m'a dit qu'il avait du être interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique, pour être suivi. Elle m'a aussi interdit d'aller le voir. Il a disparu peu de temps après, » murmura Feilong, achevant ainsi son résumé de la situation.  
Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup pour le pauvre cerveau ivre d'Akihito mais il tenait bon et parvenait même à comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire.  
« - Donc tu as besoin de moi pour retrouver ton petit ami disjoncté qui a peut-être fugué ou alors été enlevé par la mafia russe, » résuma simplement Akihito.  
La voiture s'était arrêtée. Un regard dehors lui assura qu'il était devant son hôtel. Décidément, Asami et Feilong avaient du le faire pister pour connaître à ce point son lieu de résidence.  
« - De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu acceptes et un point c'est tout, » déclara Feilong tout en poussant Akihito hors de sa voiture. « Tu devrais commencer par l'hôpital dans lequel il se trouvait. »  
Debout sur le trottoir, Akihito essayait de garder son équilibre en prenant appuis sur la portière ouverte.  
« - Ben voyons… Et il est où ? »  
Il vit Feilong plonger la main à l'intérieur de sa tunique, ce qui l'amena à reculer car il s'attendait bien plus à voir apparaître une arme à feu qu'un morceau de papier coloré qui ressemblait à un billet d'avion.  
« - Tu pars à Hong Kong demain matin. Ne loupe pas ton vol. »  
Akihito laissa échapper une plainte. Quelqu'un avait-il oublié dans la conversation qu'il ne parlait pas chinois ?  
« - Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas t'accompagner. J'ai engagé quelqu'un qui t'attendra là bas. Un professionnel. »  
Nouvelle plainte. Feilong le gratifia d'un petit sourire narquois.  
« - J'espère que tu feras un bon voyage, monsieur le détective privé… »

(1) _Je vous vois déjà venir : « mais Tomoki n'avait pas dit que c'était le poumon qui avait été atteint ? » En effet, il dit bien cela à la fin de Tamashii, lorsqu'il est blessé. Mais, premièrement, c'est son point de vu, il n'est pas médecin. Comme il suffoque, il suppose que le poumon est touché. Deuxièmement… L'auteur a entre deux réfléchi sur la situation et interrogé quelqu'un de plus spécialisé en médecine. Une équation toute simple s'est faite alors dans sa tête : un poumon perforé, c'est légèrement embêtant. Donc on oublie et on change pour le diaphragme (qui peut amener la personne à suffoquer en cas de lésion, avec remontée de sang dans la bouche)._  
(2) _Il y a une loi célèbre dans tous les hôpitaux du monde : si vous essayez de baiser avec votre petit ami dans la chambre, une infirmière va y entrer et avertir tout le personnel en poussant des cris d'horreur. Par conséquent, mieux vaut maîtriser ses instincts plutôt que de vouloir tester la résistance des lits de l'hôpital. CQFD._


	7. Asylum

_Version corrigée en Juillet 2007_

_Commentaire : J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, entre la fac puis l'impression que cette histoire ne menait franchement à rien, que je perdais totalement la passion que j'avais eu à écrire Ikigai et Tamashii. Finalement, je pense avoir réussi à redresser la barre, même si je suis de plus en plus persuadée qu'il va falloir que je réécrive certains chapitres précédents (j'ai toujours l'impression que je peux faire « mieux » et ça devient parfois un vrai problème car, du même coup, je bloque totalement sur des histoires à cause de ça).  
__Hormis ça, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Asami dans ce chapitre (et Feilong n'apparaît pas du tout) mais vous les verrez dans le prochain (je pense même que l'action du prochain chapitre ne se passera quasiment que de leur côté, histoire de rattraper un peu leur absence – enfin surtout celle d'Asami)._

**Chapitre 6 – Asylum**

Akihito nageait dans le brouillard plein de douceur de ceux qui se sont payés une bonne cuite. La conversation avec Feilong ressemblait presque à un rêve éveillé. Alors qu'il enfonçait la clef dans la porte de sa chambre – ce qui lui demanda beaucoup de concentration –, il n'était déjà plus certain d'avoir réellement parlé à son ennemi et d'avoir accepté de l'aider.  
Une fois dans la chambre, il omit de fermer la porte et tituba jusqu'au lit. Là, il s'y écroula mais sans trouver le sommeil. Le cadran du réveil digital indiquait qu'il était seulement 18h.  
Son esprit s'égara.  
Il repensa à Tomoki en se disant qu'il devait être du genre à se mettre dans des problèmes inextricables. Comme lui. Franchement, s'enticher de Feilong. C'était profondément stupide. Tout aussi stupide que…  
Que d'avoir une relation avec un yakuza qui le menait par le bout du nez… La plupart du temps.  
Akihito n'y pouvait rien, la relation qu'il avait avec Asami ne cessait de l'amener à se poser de graves questions. Toujours les mêmes questions, depuis qu'il s'était avoué ses sentiments pour cet homme. Rien ne changeait.  
Est-ce qu'Asami l'aimait vraiment ou n'était-il qu'un passe temps à ses yeux ? Sa simple propriété. Le jouet que l'on gardait précieusement avec soi et que l'on emmenait partout. Parfois, on le maltraitait, parce que c'était son jouet et qu'il fallait le prouver. Et le pauvre jouet, lui, ne pouvait que suivre son maître avec une affection incommensurable au fond du cœur. Une poupée ne se révoltait pas contre son propriétaire même si celui lui coupait les cheveux ou lui arrachait les yeux.  
Le photographe sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tout en se disant que son état émotionnel devait être du à l'alcool. Il n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour tout et rien, n'est ce pas ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était habitué à l'étrangeté de cette relation. A l'incertitude angoissante de savoir si ses sentiments lui étaient réellement retournés. Il ne savait même pas si cette dispute par téléphone avait pu l'agacer ou le blesser. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?  
Asami ne le lui dirait jamais.  
Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à murmurer des mots d'amour à l'oreille de son amant, quand personne ne pouvait les entendre.  
Akihito se plaisait à croire que sa possessivité était la meilleure preuve du lien qui les unissait. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qui était, peut-être, la cruelle vérité. Il aimait croire qu'il était un peu plus qu'un jouet, même si ses inquiétudes surmontaient parfois les certitudes qu'il tentait d'établir.  
Asami ne dirait jamais de tels mots mais pourtant Akihito en avait cruellement besoin…

Akihito finit par somnoler, étendu sur le ventre. Les songes fleurissaient derrière ses paupières fermées. Des choses improbables se mêlaient aux souvenirs de la journée. Ce qu'il subissait tenait plus du cauchemar que du rêve. Il émergeait parfois pour plonger aussitôt dans l'abîme.  
Et puis, il sentit l'odeur. Elle lui chatouilla le nez. Elle était bien trop réelle, tangible. Alors il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et les premières lueurs de l'aurore venaient taquiner le ciel. Si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait dit qu'il pensait n'avoir dormi qu'une heure, tout au plus. Il se laissa distraire en regardant vers la fenêtre le soleil qui luttait contre la nuit, puis l'odeur revint le déranger et il se redressa difficilement dans le lit.  
Assis, il explora la pièce obscure du regard et aperçut le point rouge produit par l'extrémité d'une cigarette.  
« - Akihito, rappelle moi quel est ton métier ? »  
Asami avait pris le ton patient utilisé avec un enfant qui peine à comprendre une leçon de mathématique toute simple.  
« - Je suis photographe et je travaille pour un journal, » soupira le jeune homme en portant la main à son front. Pourquoi une cuite devait-elle toujours se solder par une migraine, une fois que l'alcool s'était dissipé ?  
« - Alors, maintenant tu sais comment te rendre utile en enquêtant sur cette histoire. Ce que tu trouveras, tu le balanceras à la presse.  
« - Tu veux que je détruise la réputation de ce Mikhaïl Arbatov ?  
« - S'il est impliqué, oui. C'est toujours plus simple que de le tuer… »  
Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'attendait Akihito. Qu'Asami lui parle de tuer quelqu'un avec autant d'indifférence… C'était vraiment… Effrayant. Il se rappelait alors que l'homme qu'il aimait n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire et que la vie qu'il menait était très dangereuse.  
« - Tu as vraiment frappé Feilong ? » ajouta Asami, avec de l'amusement dans la voix.  
Les pensées sombres qui dérivaient dans l'esprit du jeune homme s'effacèrent aussitôt. Il se mit à sourire alors que le souvenir en question lui revenait à l'esprit. Oui, il l'avait frappé.  
Cependant, sa joie ne fut que passagère, car il repensa aussitôt au « pacte » qu'il avait passé avec le chinois. Il porta la main à la poche de son jean et en sortit le billet d'avion froissé. Hong Kong, un vol pour 10h. Il se demandait comment Asami allait prendre une telle nouvelle. Leur discussion au téléphone ne semblait pas l'avoir tant que ça contrarié, au final, mais ça c'était totalement différent.  
« - Au sujet de ce Mikhaïl Arbatov… J'ai peut-être une piste pour le coincer, » commença prudemment Akihito.  
Il voyait mal Asami mais il crut apercevoir ses doigts prendre nonchalamment la cigarette. Un voile de fumée blanc s'étendit avant de disparaître dans la pièce.  
Akihito descendit du lit alors que sa tête continuait de sonner le tocsin. Il s'humecta les lèvres et essaya de ne pas se liquéfier sur place. Il se dit que voiler une partie de la vérité ne serait peut-être pas un mal.  
« - Il aurait… Peut-être… Enlevé quelqu'un. Je dois aller à Hong Kong pour vérifier cette information et enquêter. Je sais que ça n'a pas de rapport direct avec les meurtres mais… »  
Asami s'était rapproché entre temps. Akihito leva la tête vers lui, d'un air inquiet, puis il sentit le billet lui échapper des mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière jaillit. L'homme d'affaire examina sa trouvaille, assis sur une chaise, juste à côté de la seule et unique petite table de la chambre.  
« - Qui t'a informé de cette histoire ? » l'interrogea-t-il tout en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.  
« - Juste quelqu'un… Que j'ai eu l'occasion d'interroger, » tenta Akihito alors qu'une certaine panique commencer à s'emparer de son visage. Le ton de sa voix n'était guère convaincant et il s'en rendait bien compte.  
Asami haussa un sourcil. Son regard était resté rivé sur le billet. Il secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.  
« - A Hong Kong, vraiment ? »  
Akihito manqua de sursauter quand Asami se leva. Le photographe lui adressa un regard quelque peu inquiet. Il était impossible de savoir ce que pouvait penser l'homme d'affaire. Son visage était froid et indifférent. Une telle constance dans son comportement ne cessait de l'étonner.  
« - J'ai dans l'idée que tu n'as pas fait que frapper Feilong… »  
Le jeune homme poussa une étrange exclamation à mi-chemin entre « au secours » et « c'est pas ma faute ». Il essaya de se reprendre, ce qui échoua lamentablement, et ne put que s'exclamer :  
« - Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! Il m'a embarqué dans cette voiture et il a commencé à me parler de cette histoire, pour ensuite m'ordonner d'en apprendre plus… Et je suis certain que ça peut nous en dire plus sur les activités de ce Mikhaïl. »  
En vérité, Akihito n'en était pas aussi certain qu'il le prétendait. Rien n'indiquait que la disparition de Tomoki était l'acte du russe. Il avait fort bien pu fuir tout seul, vu « l'amour » qu'il portait à Feilong, dorénavant. Et il était tout de même soigné pour des troubles psychiatriques.  
Asami le toisa d'un regard dur. Ses paupières étaient légèrement plissées, ses sourcils froncés. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs venaient lui balayer le front, donnant une note insolente à cet homme bien trop souvent en costume. Et alors qu'Akihito l'observait à son tour, il fut à nouveau perturbé par un autre doute. Cela faisait un moment qu'il connaissait Asami mais, en fait, que savait-il réellement de cet homme ?  
Akihito essaya de se raisonner. Il devait arrêter d'angoisser, cela ne le mènerait à rien. Il devait uniquement se focaliser sur sa « mission » et la réussir. Et surtout en sortir vivant, ce qui était le plus important.  
« - Alors, j'espère que ces informations se révèleront juste, » déclara finalement Asami, en se levant. « N'oublie pas de prendre une arme avec toi, au cas où. »  
Akihito ne répondit pas. Non pas cette fois ci parce qu'il ressentait une quelconque inquiétude mais parce qu'il savait que cela était inutile. Il regarda le yakuza repartir, fermer la porte derrière lui. Il écouta ses pas dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fussent plus perceptibles. Alors, il se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas d'hors et déjà commencé à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, sans qu'aucune raison ne puisse réellement être invoquée, si l'on exceptait cette affaire dans laquelle il s'était embarqué.  
Las de ces troubles qui ne cessaient de le rendre d'humeur variable ces derniers jours, il décida de prendre une douche et de se focaliser, au moins pour la journée, sur l'affaire qu'on lui avait confiée.

Akihito avait résumé rapidement toute l'histoire à Natsumi avant son départ – en exceptant toutefois les passages parlant d'homosexualité et de relations avec un certain yakuza, afin de ne pas échauffer l'imagination tordue de la jeune fille –. Ils avaient tout deux réussis à convenir de la marche à suivre. Pendant qu'Akihito irait à Hong Kong, Natsumi essayerait d'en apprendre plus sur les activités de la mafia russe au sein du Japon. Pour le moment, il était évident qu'ils n'apprendraient rien de plus sur le tueur sans passer par quelques chemins indirects.  
Au passage, la jeune fille avait félicité Akihito d'enfin s'appliquer sérieusement dans cette histoire. Il avait eu envie de se montrer sarcastique, de rappeler qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. En voyant la joie et l'excitation de sa collègue à l'idée d'accomplir leur mission, il n'avait pas eu le courage de briser son élan.  
Le vol dura longtemps, presque quatre heures. Akihito arriva à bon port vers 14h de l'après-midi, selon l'heure de Hong Kong – il était environ 15h au Japon.  
Comme promis, le molosse engagé par Feilong l'attendait pour le guider – et certainement le surveiller -. Akihito fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître sa légère inquiétude alors que celui-ci l'emmenait déjà dans l'établissement où Tomoki se trouvait avant sa disparition. Il n'osa pas engager la conversation, car le garde du corps avait une mine on ne peut plus patibulaire. Son japonais était, de plus, chaotique. Le photographe souhaitait, autant que possible, éviter tout quiproquo qui aurait pu aboutir sur une issue dramatique consistant à un canon de pistolet posé sur sa tempe.

L'hôpital psychiatrique n'avait rien de particulier. C'était même un lieu qui paraissait bien plus accueillant que l'image que l'on avait généralement de ce genre d'endroit. De taille modeste, le bâtiment blanc était entouré d'un jardin délimité par des grilles. Nul doute que les familles des pensionnaires devaient avoir les moyens de se payer un cadre aussi paradisiaque.  
L'intérieur de l'établissement respirait le neuf… Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être quelque peu angoissant. Tout était blanc, d'un blanc lumineux, aseptisé. Le sol, le plafond, les murs, et même les vêtements du personnel. Akihito se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait certainement pas supporté d'être interné dans un tel endroit. Alors que l'hôpital lui avait paru accueillant de l'extérieur, cette impression s'était dissipée après qu'il y fut entré. Il avait à présent une seule envie : celle de sortir de là dès qu'il aurait obtenu réponse à ses questions.  
Le molosse ne le quitta pas un instant alors qu'il tentait de se renseigner à l'accueil, afin de pouvoir rencontrer le médecin qui s'était occupé de Tomoki avant sa disparition. Il lui fut quelque peu difficile de se faire comprendre, ne parlant pas chinois, et l'homme de main ne semblait guère pressé de lui offrir son aide. Il employa finalement un anglais maladroit, acquis durant ses années de lycée. Lorsqu'un signe d'intelligence apparut enfin dans le regard de l'employé, il se sentit soulagé et, quelques instants après, il fut conduit dans un bureau, afin de rencontrer le docteur Bai.

Le psychiatre était un homme déjà âgé de soixante ans. Il paraissait avenant mais Akihito avait appris à ne pas se fier à ce genre de choses. Un sourire n'était pas suffisant pour savoir si quelqu'un était heureux de vous accueillir et de répondre à vos questions. Lorsqu'il serra la main de cet homme, il perçut une certaine moiteur contre sa peau. Et lorsque le docteur Bai parla, il capta un léger tremblement dans sa voix. Akihito fit comme s'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien et s'installa sur le siège devant le bureau quand on l'y invita. Le garde du corps était resté hors de la pièce.  
« - Vous êtes donc venus me parler d'Imaya Tomoki ? Une affaire vraiment triste… Mais, je ne comprend pas, j'avais déjà répondu aux questions de sa cousine. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle n'ait pas averti la police de cette disparition et nous ait défendu de le faire. Tout de même, un garçon aussi instable que lui, seul à l'extérieur…  
« - Un de ses amis à quelques suspicions quant à sa disparition, » répondit Akihito en croisant les bras. « Vous pensez qu'il s'agirait d'une simple fugue ? »  
Le médecin haussa des épaules et poussa un soupir.  
« - Cela me paraît évident. Tomoki n'appréciait pas d'être ici. J'aimerai vous donner plus de détails mais je suis tenu au secret médical. Je crains fort de ne pas pouvoir vous éclairer. »  
Ce fut au tour d'Akihito de soupirer. Il aurait du se douter que soutirer des informations à un psychiatre ne serait pas évident. Toutefois, il refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Il fut pris d'une inspiration subite, lorsque son regard se dirigea vers la porte fermée du bureau.  
« - Dites-moi, que pensez-vous de mon ami, dehors ? » questionna-t-il avec nonchalance.  
Le visage de Bai sembla brièvement se décomposer mais il reprit bien vite son attitude courtoise.  
« - Il a l'air tout à fait charmant, » remarqua-t-il d'une voix calme.  
« - Tout à fait, » confirma le photographe, avec un sourire. « Son patron aussi. Je suis certain que vous seriez d'ailleurs heureux de le rencontrer. Vous pourriez discuter avec lui de Tomoki et lui expliquer pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas l'aider à le retrouver. Je suis sûr qu'il se montrera très compréhensif. »  
Akihito n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il osait menacer quelqu'un. Il était surtout étonné de rester aussi serein tout en prononçant ces mots plein de sous-entendus.  
« - Qui est… Son patron ? » demanda le docteur d'une voix un peu plus faible qu'auparavant.  
Akihito prit un air faussement hésitant.  
« - Attendez, je ne suis plus sûr de son nom… Hum… Liu… Beilong… ?  
« - Feilong ? » proposa le psychiatre qui avait sorti un mouchoir pour se tamponner le front.  
« - Oh, vous croyez ? Je n'ai aucune mémoire des noms, » soupira Akihito d'un ton faussement innocent.  
Le psychiatre et lui se regardèrent en silence durant de longues secondes, à un tel point que le jeune homme commença à ressentir une certaine impatience. Il croisa et décroisa les jambes, puis souffla légèrement comme pour marquer son agacement grandissant. Le médecin, qui avait gagné une expression alarmée depuis le début de la conversation, reprit enfin la parole, tout en rangeant son mouchoir dans la poche de sa veste blanche.  
« - Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ce que je vous confie deux ou trois choses sur Tomoki. »  
Akihito acquiesça. Puis il prit à son tour la parole, sans prendre le temps de savourer sa victoire :  
« - Selon vous, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir sur la disparition de Tomoki ? Il s'agit bien d'une simple fugue ? »  
Bai passa la langue sur ses lèvres, pour les humidifier. La tension qu'il avait ressenti semblait les avoir desséchées.  
« - Tomoki était interné ici en raison d'une dépression. Il était, de plus, très agressif et refusait de suivre la thérapie. Il entrait parfois dans des phases de délire et de paranoïa, qui l'amenait à devenir très violent. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Sortir d'ici. Ah, et aussi tuer celui qui était la cause de ses malheurs, à ce qu'il disait. D'ailleurs, il aurait été fort capable de tuer n'importe qui lors de ses crises. J'ai été contraint, au début, de le mettre sous calmant. Petit à petit, j'ai réussi à l'apprivoiser et j'ai diminué les doses de son traitement. Il semblait avoir retrouvé une certaine sérénité, les jours précédents sa disparition. Puis il a disparu. Vous savez, cet hôpital n'est pas une forteresse et nous ne maintenons pas sous une surveillance constante les patients qui nous paraissent en voie de guérison. Avec le recul, je pense que Tomoki m'a dupé. Il a fait croire à sa guérison pour fuir d'ici. »  
Ce psychiatre devait avoir un instinct aussi aiguisé qu'une éponge. Akihito n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu se laisser manipuler de la sorte. Et, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à laisser place à la compassion, il déclara tout haut les pensées précédentes. Bai afficha un air contrarié à la moquerie et se retint, à l'évidence, de répliquer sèchement.  
« - Tout homme peut commettre des erreurs, » soupira-t-il. « Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai rien de plus à dire. »  
Peut-être mut par un instinct plus efficace que celui que possédait le psychiatre, Akihito fut pris d'une soudaine inspiration. Tout était bien trop simple si Tomoki s'était contenté de fuguer. Il était fort à parier qu'il aurait essayé de retrouver Feilong, afin de satisfaire son obsession de le tuer. Ou, alors, il aurait contacté Noriko.  
« - Tomoki a-t-il reçu des visites. Hormis celles de sa cousine, qui a du certainement le voir plusieurs fois ?  
« - Non, » commença tout d'abord Bai, avant de préciser avec plus de conviction : « Non, bien sûr que non. Mademoiselle Imaya est sa seule famille. Personne d'autre n'est venu le voir. »  
Parce qu'il avait noté une brève hésitation dans la voix de son interlocuteur, Akihito n'en pipa mot et décida de montrer autant d'acharnement à découvrir la vérité qu'un pittbull voulant garder pour lui seul un délicieux steak.  
« - Je suppose que vous devez garder traces des visites. Vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à ce que j'y jette un coup d'œil. »  
Bai se mit à pâlir et, de nouveau, vint éponger son front et ses tempes.  
« - Misère, » laissa-t-il échapper tout en avalant sa salive. « Ecoutez, je ne veux pas d'ennuis. J'ai une famille, vous comprenez ? Si je vous laisse faire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver. »  
Tout en se disant qu'il commençait à devenir rompu à ce genre de choses, Akihito tenta une nouvelle menace :  
« - Sans doute. Mais je sais ce qui pourrait arriver si vous refusez de me parler. Je ne suis qu'un simple intermédiaire, un vulgaire enquêteur, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Liu Beilong…  
« - Feilong, » corrigea encore le médecin, alors qu'Akihito prenait un grand plaisir à écorcher le nom de son ennemi.  
« - Peu importe. Je suis certain qu'il ne se contentera pas de vous faire part de sa déception par écrit. »  
La pomme d'Adam du médecin joua plusieurs fois au yoyo, alors qu'il paraissait pris en traître par un conflit intérieur. Son visage était un livre ouvert. Dessus pouvait se lire chaque étape de ce débat entre deux idées opposées, jusqu'à l'issue finale : le renoncement.  
« - Il y a bien eu un autre visiteur. Il est venu deux fois au moins. Un occidental, blond, très grand, bien habillé. C'est tout dont je me souviens. Il a dit s'appeler Anderson. C'est un nom américain, normalement. Mais, c'est bizarre, il n'avait pas du tout l'accent lorsqu'il parlait en anglais. J'ai étudié deux ans en Amérique, vous savez. Je reconnais ces choses là. »  
Bai agissait à présent comme tout témoin voulant bien agir et surtout faire plaisir à l'enquêteur capricieux : il faisait part de tout, même de ses suppositions.  
« - Le premier entretien était très long. Nous avons du les interrompre car l'heure des visites étaient dépassées. J'étais en déplacement quand il est venu la deuxième fois. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont discuté, Tomoki n'en a pas vraiment parlé lors des séances de thérapie. Il m'a juste dit que c'était un ami. Oui, un ami de son père, venu le soutenir en ces moments difficiles. J'ai pris moi-même l'initiative de demander à mademoiselle Imaya si elle connaissait un certain Anderson mais elle m'a répondu que non. Quelques jours plus tard, Tomoki disparaissait et je recevais un appel téléphonique me disant d'oublier tout ça, si je n'avais pas envie qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma famille. »  
Voilà enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent. Akihito avait connu un regain d'intérêt en entendant la suite de l'histoire. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en venir à quelques conclusions : cet Anderson avait certainement utilisé un faux nom. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un des hommes de Mikhaïl Arbatov. Ou ce dernier lui-même. Quoiqu'il en soit, cet homme avait certainement enlevé Tomoki. A moins que le garçon n'ait décidé de fuir avec son aide. Cela restait un point à éclaircir. Toutefois, il se demandait quelle version préférerait entendre Feilong. Celle où Tomoki était kidnappé contre son grès ou celle où il fuyait avec un ennemi ? Peut-être que « Anderson » l'avait séduit, en prime. Voilà qui ne manquerait pas de ravir le chinois. Mais, au moins, Akihito aurait rempli sa part du contrat. Il lui apporterait ses informations et, ensuite… Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait de quoi discréditer Arbatov, ce qui ferait bien entendu plaisir à Asami.  
Ce fut en ayant d'ailleurs toutes ses pensées tournées vers Asami qu'il quitta le bureau de Bai, après lui avoir promis que Feilong n'oublierait certainement pas son aide. L'inquiétude qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui n'avait pas tardé à refaire surface. Il avait à présent hâte de retourner au Japon pour s'expliquer plus clairement avec le yakuza et se réconcilier. Même si la phase de réconciliation nécessitait de faire usage d'une activité relativement épuisante.

Malheureusement pour Akihito, le retour au pays des sushi et du sake coulant à flot ne devait pas se faire immédiatement. En effet, il se heurta à un refus catégorique lorsqu'il évoqua la question auprès de l'homme de main qui lui collait aux baskets. Non, le retour ne se ferait pas pour tout de suite. Peut-être le lendemain matin. Akihito allait loger à l'hôtel en attendant, sous sa surveillance, comme l'avait ordonné monsieur Feilong.  
« Ce type est une caricature à lui tout seul. Il est totalement soumis aux ordres de son chef et ne cherchera certainement jamais à s'en écarter, » songea Akihito, alors qu'il se laissait conduire avec contrariété jusqu'à l'hôtel. Il était assis seul à l'arrière de la berline, son protecteur jouait les chauffeurs. La situation l'avait mis un peu mal à l'aise car il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire conduire ainsi, comme s'il était quelqu'un d'important. Il s'était finalement habitué, au bout de quelques minutes. Peut-être se serait-il même laissé aller à somnoler, finalement. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.  
Sans doute en raison de cela, il mit quelques instants à réaliser que l'homme venait de lui parler dans son japonais archaïque.  
« - Nous sommes suivis, » avait-il lancé d'un ton grave, en tournant légèrement la tête vers le rétroviseur gauche.  
Akihito haussa un sourcil et se retourna pour observer la route par le pare-brise arrière. Il ne vit que le flot banal des voitures au sein d'une mégapole. Hong Kong ressemblait à toutes les grandes villes avec la densité de sa circulation.  
Peut-être que le garde du corps était pris d'un excès de zèle ou de paranoïa.  
« - Je ne vois rien de particulier, » répondit Akihito, d'un ton lassé.  
Il n'eut aucune réponse. Mais le regard que lui adressa le chinois, par le biais du rétroviseur intérieur, en disait long. Il prenait le photographe pour un idiot encombrant dont il se serait sans doute débarrassé s'il en avait eu le droit.

Akihito passa le restant de l'après-midi dans la chambre d'hôtel, à ne rien faire si ce n'était zapper sur la télévision chinoise et imaginer ce que pouvaient se dire les acteurs dans les séries faute de comprendre. Il avait essayé, autant que possible, d'occulter la présence du garde dans la même chambre que la sienne. Peu importait que celle-ci fut spacieuse et luxueuse, cela lui tapait sur le système. Pourquoi se sentait-il obliger de le coller autant ? Il avait fini par lui poser la question et l'homme de main avait simplement répondu que c'était un ordre de monsieur Feilong. Vraiment… Akihito maudissait Feilong d'avoir placé sa sécurité entre les pattes d'un type aussi peu sympathique. Qui plus est, il le soupçonnait de l'avoir fait exprès.  
Aux environs de 19h, il craqua finalement et décida de faire un tour en ville. Puisqu'il était là, autant trouver un restaurant où goutter quelques spécialités chinoise. Sitôt sortit de la chambre, le garde du corps le suivit tel un toutou. Mais un toutou effrayant dans son costume noir et sa mine peu avenante. Son regard était invisible derrière les épaisses lunettes de soleil. Il semblait tout droit sortit d'un film. Les gens s'écartaient en les voyant passer. D'abord car Akihito n'avait pas du tout le profil d'un client de cet hôtel, avec ses vêtements qui le faisaient presque passer pour un voyou, ensuite car le molosse les dissuadait par sa simple présence de l'approcher de trop près.  
Une fois dehors, Akihito n'eut guère le temps de faire quelques mètres à pied avant de se voir imposer la voiture, par raison de sécurité. Puis, de cette même façon froide et hostile qu'il avait adopté dès le départ, le chinois lui proposa d'aller manger dans un restaurant qu'il connaissait bien, un peu à l'écart du centre ville. Et, il avait ajouté que même s'il doutait qu'un japonais ait assez de goût pour apprécier la nourriture du pays, il pouvait essayer.  
« - J'ai bien compris que vous ne m'appréciez pas mais vous pourriez au moins faire semblant, » déclara Akihito qui sentait sa patience mise à rude épreuve. Le garde du corps s'était contenté de rire d'une façon méprisante, puis il avait marmonné quelque chose en cantonnais. Le photographe préférait ne pas chercher à comprendre, afin de s'épargner un agacement encore plus grand.  
La situation ne s'améliora guère une fois au restaurant. On ne pouvait pas demander à un chat et un chien de s'entendre brusquement, comme par magie. Même un kami n'aurait pu arranger les choses. Plus la soirée avançait, plus Akihito sentait la fatigue et l'énervement l'écraser de tout leur poids.  
Alors, lorsqu'ils eut terminé de dîner en compagnie de l'autre… De l'autre abruti… Il se leva de table et sortit seul d'un pas rapide, dans le quartier calme où se trouvait le restaurant. C'était un endroit où les maisons paraissaient anciennes. Il y avait peu de monde, l'heure commençant à se faire tardive. Ceux qui se trouvaient encore dans les parages mangeaient, pour la plupart, dans les restaurants, d'où émanaient de délicieuses odeur de cuisine. Les rues étaient plutôt étroites, ce qui n'empêchaient pas quelques voitures d'être stationnées. Il passa, mains dans les poches, devant la berline noire dans laquelle il était venu et continua sa route.  
Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant que l'homme de main ne le rejoigne, en courant et en jurant tout bas entre ces dents. Même si c'était en chinois, Akihito était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'injures. Sans doute était-il resté en arrière, afin de payer leur repas, et maudissait-il le photographe de s'aventurer à l'extérieur sans lui. Akihito se rendit alors compte d'un détail amusant : peut-être que Feilong ne souhaitait vraiment pas qu'il se fasse tuer et risquait-il de punir son employé si celui-ci échouait à le protéger. Mais pourquoi ce brusque changement d'attitude à son égard ? Le jeune homme n'aurait guère su le dire.  
« - Que faites vous ? Revenez ! Ca peut-être dangereux, » s'exclama le mastodonte en arrivant à côté de lui. Il souffla bruyamment et saisit Akihito par le bras puisque celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter sa marche.  
« - Je ne vois pas quel danger je peux courir, » répondit le photographe en dégageant son bras et en jetant un regard agacé sur l'homme de main. « Puisque je suis retenu ici, laissez moi au moins découvrir cette ville. »  
Le yeux noirs du garde du corps restaient froidement fixés sur lui. Akihito lisait parfaitement en eux : « Tu n'es qu'un petit connard de japonais, » pensait l'employé de Feilong. « Si on ne m'avait pas demandé de te surveiller, tu serais déjà mort. »  
Akihito le défia du regard mais l'homme resta visiblement maître de lui-même.  
« - Allez donc vous promener. Mais je vous suis. »

L'autorisation donnée, Akihito remonta la rue, avec un homme inquiétant en guise d'ombre. Il essayait de ne pas prêter attention à la haute silhouette du garde qui le suivait. Mais il ne put s'empêcher, malgré tout, de se demander s'il cachait une arme sous la veste de son costume. L'avoir dans son dos n'était vraiment pas rassurant. Surtout que la nuit était tombée à présent et, qu'en guise d'éclairage public, il n'y avait que certaines enseignes multicolores de boutiques et de restaurants.  
Ils arrivèrent dans une autre rue, encore plus désertée que la précédente. Elle était percée, des deux côtés, par des ruelles. Les maisons, qui ressemblaient en fait plus à des petits immeubles vétustes, étaient serrées les unes contre les autres. On aurait dit une rangée de domino. Quelques papiers jonchaient le sol, au niveau des caniveaux.  
Peut-être parce qu'il avait envie d'excéder, à son tour, cet homme qui l'accompagnait, il décida de poursuivre plus loin dans la rue, qui n'avait pourtant rien d'engageante. Il entendit, derrière lui, le garde du corps grommeler. Akihito s'arrêta finalement devant l'un de ces immeubles et leva le nez pour considérer le porche de celui-ci. Le toit de ce porche ressemblait à celui des temples et des châteaux japonais, inspiré par l'architecture chinoise. C'était étrange de voir un élément, à priori traditionnel, accolé à la façade d'un bâtiment moderne. S'il avait été à Tokyo, il aurait supposé qu'il s'agissait des restes d'un temple shintoïste. Car, plutôt que de raser un temple et d'offenser le kami qui s'y trouvait, on préférait, généralement, en réduire l'espace. Certains temples étaient devenus minuscules, coincés entre deux immeubles récents. Ici, on aurait dit que l'on avait mis le toit d'un temple en guise de porche. Pour une raison étrange, peut-être parce que la rue était définitivement inquiétante car plongée dans l'obscurité, il se demanda si l'esprit qui régnait sur ce « temple » n'était pas offensé à force de voir passer des gens en dessous, pour rentrer chez eux.  
Il préféra s'éloigner brusquement du mystérieux porche, à reculons, et vint se cogner dos contre le garde du corps.  
Il s'attendit à une série de propos méprisants et s'écarta de l'homme qu'il avait heurté. Celui-ci, pourtant, n'avait pas réagi. Son attention semblait focaliser sur tout autre chose. Il fixait l'entrée de la rue, par où ils étaient passés, d'un air inquiet. Cet air inquiet se manifestait par la façon dont ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. S'il n'avait pas enlevé ses lunettes de soleil, dans le restaurant, ils auraient disparut en partie derrière celle-ci.  
Akihito regarda à son tour l'entrée de la rue mais ne remarqua rien de particulier. Un néon rouge se reflétait en partie sur le macadam. Quelques voitures étaient garées en totale anarchie. Pourtant, la tension qui émanait du garde du corps était toujours présente. Détailler la rue ne semblait guère le rassurer. Akihito comprit pourquoi. Il y avait trop de zones d'ombres, trop d'endroit où un éventuel poursuivant pouvait se cacher. Oui, effectivement. Pour quelqu'un assuré de la sécurité d'une autre personne, cette rue devait être un véritable piège.  
« - Rentrons, » lança simplement Akihito, qui s'était laissé gagner par l'inquiétude.  
Il vit le chinois acquiescer mais, à la seconde d'après, il le poussa soudainement à l'abri derrière une voiture et plongea à son tour, glissant en même temps la main de sa veste pour en extirper un pistolet. Il n'y eut aucune détonation mais la vitre avant et arrière de la voiture reçurent chacune deux impacts, sûrement celui causé par la même balle traversant les deux couches de verres. Cela n'avait pas suffit à faire éclater les pare-brise mais ceux-ci étaient totalement fissurés.  
Tout en tenant son arme à deux mains, le canon dressé vers le haut, le garde du corps, accroupi dos contre le coffre, jetait des regards par dessus son épaule. Peut-être essayait-il de voir ce qui se passait dans la rue.  
« - Où est-il, » grogna-t-il en japonais. « Je ne le vois pas. Saloperie, il a un silencieux, en prime. »  
Akihito, qui était lui aussi tapi contre le coffre, jeta un regard au pistolet que tenait le chinois. Celui-ci ne possédait pas de silencieux.  
« - Si vous tirez, la détonation attirera l'attention des gens et il s'enfuira.  
« - N'y compte pas trop, » rétorqua l'homme de main avec un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Akihito ne savait ce qu'il voulait dire, exactement : le tueur était-il trop acharné pour fuir, même s'il risquait d'être attrapé par la police, ou bien personne n'aurait envie d'appeler la police avant que l'un des partis aient gagné et qu'il n'y ait plus de risques ? Le photographe jeta un coup d'œil vers les maisons. Aucune lumière ne filtrait derrière les fenêtres et les volets qui fermaient certaines.  
« - Je l'ai vu, » souffla soudainement le garde du corps. Il avait rapidement jeté un coup d'œil par dessus le coffre de la voiture. Akihito n'en fit pas de même, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire trouer la tête.  
« - Il est doué. Il se déplace trop vite d'abri en abri pour que je puisse l'abattre. »  
Après un temps de réflexion, il ajouta :  
« - Il ne repassera à l'attaque que lorsqu'il nous aura débusqué ou trouvé un angle de tir adéquat pour nous atteindre. Akihito, suivez la rangée de voiture jusqu'à la ruelle la plus proche et, surtout, ne vous montrez pas. Je vais m'occuper de lui. »  
Peu importait leur inimitié. A présent, le chinois semblait prêt à effectuer son travail avec dévouement. Bien entendu, ce dévouement n'était certainement pas adressé au photographe mais à Feilong. Toutefois, le jeune homme peinait à comprendre comment il pouvait risquer sa vie pour une personne qu'il ne pouvait supporter.  
Akihito souffla un rapide remerciement et fit comme dit. Il se tenait à moitié courbé derrière les voitures, essayant de franchir le plus vivement possible les quelques espaces qui n'étaient pas protégé de la vue par des carrosseries. Il avançait lentement dans cette position. La ruelle la plus proche lui paraissait encore loin et il se demandait où il se cacherait une fois celle-ci atteinte.  
Alors qu'il était enfin à mi-chemin, il entendit le bruit du verre brisé et des détonations dans son dos. Le tueur à gage et le garde du corps avait débuté la fusillade et il lui était impossible de savoir qui était en train de l'emporter sur l'autre. Akihito résista à l'envie de se retourner pour regarder derrière lui et continua. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite, il pressa le pas et manqua de trébucher. Il y eut un cri, suivit d'une autre détonation, puis le silence.  
Le photographe avait presque atteint la ruelle mais ne put que s'arrêter, sans raison, lorsque le calme se fit aux alentours. La raison aurait voulu qu'il continue à marcher, jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par son allié, pour se cacher. Malheureusement, comme beaucoup de « proie » dans ce cas là, il succombait au désir effrayant de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son poursuivant et à son protecteur.  
Collé contre la carrosserie glacée d'une voiture, il tendit l'oreille et tourna la tête en direction de l'endroit qu'il avait précédemment quitté. La rangée de véhicule l'empêchait de voir quoique ce fut mais il entendit bientôt une voix.  
Ce n'était pas celle du garde du corps.  
« - Je sais que tu n'es pas loin. Montre toi et finissons en rapidement. »  
Cette voix était jeune, aussi jeune que celle d'Akihito, et le japonais employé était parfait. Le photographe se perdait en conjecture : si les russes en avaient après lui, pourquoi le tueur était japonais ? Non, un tueur à gage vendait ses services à n'importe qui. La bonne question était plutôt : qui avait prévenu les russes de sa présence ici et du motif de son enquête ? Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Bai, le psychiatre tourmenté par ce qu'il avait vu. Une envie de meurtre grandit en lui. Ce salopard les avait peut-être vendu, pour se protéger.  
Mais Akihito ne tarda pas à sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle il avait plongé durant quelques instants. Un bruit résonna tout près de lui. Celui d'une cannette que l'on poussait négligemment du pied et qui roulait sur le macadam de la rue. Il ne pouvait bien entendu pas localiser exactement l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Il savait juste que cela ne devait être qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, au maximum.  
L'urgence de la situation lui sauta alors aux yeux et il bondit hors de sa cachette pour fuir dans la ruelle. Bien que l'arme du tueur ne faisait aucun bruit – en tout cas, il était trop loin pour le percevoir -, il fut certain de sentir une balle souffler près de sa tête.  
« - Tu me fais perdre mon temps, » s'exclama la jeune voix, avec agacement.  
C'était justement le but de la fuite, aurait rétorqué Akihito, s'il en avait seulement eu le courage ou l'imprudence.  
Une fois dans la ruelle, il courut sans s'arrêter mais jeta malgré tout des regards sur les côtés. Il aperçut plusieurs rangées de portes sur sa gauche. Aussitôt, il chercha à ouvrir la première mais celle-ci était bloquée. Il essaya la seconde, puis la troisième, mais seule la quatrième s'ouvrit enfin.  
Le tueur à gage n'avait pas encore pénétré dans la ruelle. Peut-être se disait-il que sa victime était coincée et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de courir pour la rattraper.  
Akihito n'avait pas spécialement envie de mourir. Alors il plongea dans le local noir qui se trouvait derrière la porte et referma cette dernière. En tâtonnant, il sentit sous ses doigts une sorte de loquet en métal. Un métal rouillé car il le sentait s'effriter sous ses doigts. C'était toujours mieux que rien. Il le tira et recula ensuite jusqu'au fond de la pièce, manquant de faire tomber plusieurs caisses vides. Il s'écroula ensuite, en tremblant, sur le sol poussiéreux.  
Ses mains fouillèrent à nouveau, cherchant une quelconque arme, et il sentit bientôt le contact d'une épaisse planche en bois. Peut-être avait-elle servi à faire l'une des caisses, en vérité il s'en moquait bien. L'objet était dérisoire face à un pistolet mais, s'il agissait assez promptement, s'il avait assez de chance, il pourrait peut-être assommer son assaillant.  
Il entendit un bruit violent. Celle d'une porte secouée avec force pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Le tueur était déjà arrivé à la toute première. Voyant sans doute sa résistance, il allait passer à la seconde. Ensuite, à la troisième. Puis il atteindrait l'endroit où était caché Akihito et, là, peut-être que le verrou ne résisterait pas.  
Tout en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, Akihito se leva et vint se poster debout juste à côté de la porte. Il devait frapper si elle s'ouvrait. Ses mains serrèrent plus fort la planche. La jointure de ses doigts se mit à blanchir. Il sentit des échardes lui entrer sous la peau.  
« - Tu as beau te cacher, je finirai par te trouver, espèce de fouille merde. Et après, peut-être qu'on devrait aussi s'occuper de ta charmante coéquipière. Elle aussi a tendance à s'occuper de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Je me demande comment elle s'en sortirait, si elle était vendue en Thaïlande… »  
Le photographe n'écouta pas la suite du monologue. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et déglutit péniblement. La seconde porte céda et le tueur ne cessait toujours pas de parler. Ce fut ensuite le tour de la troisième, qui finit par s'ouvrir dans un horrible claquement.  
Une goutte de sueur roula sur la tempe d'Akihito.  
« - La dernière porte, » déclara l'assassin, à travers la maigre protection en bois qu'offrait le battant. En tendant l'oreille, le photographe pouvait entendre sa respiration lente et posée. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Il se demanda si le tueur à gage pouvait l'entendre aussi. « Sors de là et je te tuerai rapidement. »  
Les doigts d'Akihito commençaient à se faire douloureux, à force de serrer son arme improvisée. Si la planche avait été plus lourde, ses bras auraient sans doute commencé à s'ankyloser.  
Il tressaillit violemment lorsque la poignée de la porte fut tournée et que le battant fut secoué. Ses yeux, à présent habitués à l'obscurité, cherchèrent le verrou avec anxiété. Il était clair que celui-ci ne tiendrait pas longtemps et que le tueur ne tarderait pas à faire irruption dans la petite pièce.  
Préparé au pire, Akihito ne réalisa pas immédiatement que son poursuivant cessa rapidement de secouer la porte en tout sens. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une nouvelle voix vint jusqu'à ses oreilles qu'il s'en rendit compte.  
La voix appartenait à un homme. Il était impossible de lui donner un âge. Cet homme s'exprimait en japonais, lui aussi, mais l'accent était si marqué qu'Akihito avait peine à le comprendre. Tout ce qu'il parvint à saisir fut quelque chose ressemblant à :  
« - Laisse tomber, la police ne va pas tarder à arriver. »  
Le tueur protesta, d'un ton qui serait passé pour celui d'un enfant déçu qu'on lui retire son jouet favori :  
« - Je l'avais presque. »  
Quelques chuchotements suivirent mais le photographe ne put aucunement les comprendre. Puis, le silence s'installa.

Akihito n'osa pas quitter son abris et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de tenir debout une seconde de plus. Tout en reposant sa planche sur le sol, il ramena ses genoux contre lui, les enserra de ses bras et posa le front dessus.  
Le calme était revenu mais il n'osait pourtant pas bouger. Il craignait que cela fut un piège, qu'il se ferait tué à peine sortit du local.  
Les secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans le silence total, jusqu'à ce que résonne au loin la sirène d'une voiture de police, et peut-être celle d'une ambulance. Le bruit allait en croissant mais Akihito ne fit toujours pas mine de quitter les lieux.  
Il avait peur.  
Ce ne fut que bien des minutes après, lorsqu'il fut certain que ces ennemis ne se trouvaient plus dans les parages, qu'il se leva enfin et gagna prudemment la porte. Poussant le loquet, il l'ouvrit et sortit à pas mesurés. Constatant que la ruelle était vide, il s'aventura à pas lents jusqu'à la sortie de celle-ci, pour se retrouver dans la rue où l'affrontement avait eu lieu.  
Il y avait foule, sans doute des habitants du quartier qui avaient finalement quitté leurs maisons, une fois tout danger écarté, pour constater les dégâts. La plupart suivait un désir obscur, pervers, celui de voir la mort de près. Quelques policiers faisaient de leur mieux pour les éloigner. Des journalistes étaient eux-aussi venus sur les lieux, en espérant obtenir quelque chose de croustillants à faire paraître. Akihito songea qu'il aurait pu être à leur place, en cet instant même. Un étrange sentiment de malaise l'envahit. Tous ces gens avaient des allures de charognards et de vautours.  
Le jeune homme se mêla prudemment à la foule, pour passer inaperçu et quitter les lieux, trouver un moyen sûr de quitter Hong Kong et de rentrer à Tokyo. Il avait le sentiment que la police ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide.  
Alors qu'il se frayait un chemin parmi les gens, il jeta un regard en direction de l'ambulance, dont il apercevait surtout le sommet et les gyrophares. Il y avait trop de monde, il ne pouvait pas voir la scène du crime en elle-même. Pourtant, il se doutait que le garde du corps avait du être tué.  
A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir plus qu'un pincement au cœur. De par son comportement imprudent, il était sans aucun doute responsable de la mort de cet homme qui l'avait protégé, même s'il l'avait détesté.


	8. Like Tiger And Dragon

_Version corrigée en Juin 2007_

_Commentaire : Comme promis, ce chapitre concernera surtout Asami et Feilong, avec un retour en arrière concernant Ikigai (si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic, je vous conseille de le faire sinon vous risquez de ne rien comprendre à mon bordel). Ce n'est pas spécialement facile de faire discuter Feilong et Asami, tout en essayant de respecter le manga (et, surtout, alors que la fin de Naked Truth n'est toujours pas parue et qu'il n'y a donc aucun éclairage sur l'évolution de leur relation conflictuelle). C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'à l'époque d'Ikigai, j'ai volontairement zappé le passage que j'ai à présent écrit sous forme de « retour en arrière ». Comme c'était ma première fanfic, j'avais peur de prendre trop de libertés avec le manga et je n'ai pas osé.  
Akihito réapparaît aussi à la fin du chapitre, histoire de montrer quand même ce qui lui arrive.  
Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre durera cette histoire. Comme c'est parti, elle pourrait être plus longue que Ikigai, tout dépendra si j'ai de nouvelles idées ou si j'en abandonne certaines. Quoiqu'il en soit, il reste quand même un certain nombre de chapitres avant le dénouement._

**Chapitre 7 : Like Tiger And Dragon**

Il était déjà fort tard lorsque Feilong se glissa dans le salon de la résidence où il habitait temporairement, celle-là même où il avait « invité » Akihito pour une petite discussion. Il n'alluma pas immédiatement l'éclairage et contempla les formes sombres des meubles. La lune se découpait de temps en temps dans le ciel, entre deux passages nuageux, et offrait donc un peu de lumière dans la vaste pièce.  
Il toucha enfin l'interrupteur. L'éclat artificiel des lampes transperça aussitôt l'obscurité de la pièce. Ebloui, il plissa légèrement les paupières, puis avança jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche pour s'y laisser glisser.  
Il croisa les jambes, pensif, puis lissa d'une main distraite les plis qui apparaissaient sur sa tunique. Le tissu était doux sous ses doigts.  
Il entendit l'un des gardes tousser dans le couloir. Le froid avait continué d'augmenter ces derniers jours mais Feilong ne s'en sentait pas spécialement incommodé.  
Il tourna la tête en direction de la baie vitrée. La lumière faisait se refléter sur le verre l'ensemble de la pièce, comme dans un miroir. Feilong examina son visage, ses traits fins, ses longs cheveux noirs qui n'avaient rien de masculin, et qui appartenait pourtant à un homme doté d'une solide carrure. C'était cette beauté là qui avait ensorcelé Tomoki et causé sa perte. Même lorsqu'il avait perdu la mémoire, il avait continué de se sentir attiré par Feilong. Ils avaient fait l'amour une dernière fois avant que les choses ne tournent mal. Les souvenirs de Feilong se firent plus tangibles, au point qu'il eut l'impression durant un instant de percevoir le contact des lèvres et d'un autre corps que le sien contre lui.  
Il aurait été difficile de savoir si Feilong était amoureux ou pas. Lui-même aurait été bien en peine de décoder ses propres sentiments. Il ressentait une sympathie certaine pour Tomoki, ainsi qu'un certain désir. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où allaient ces deux impressions.  
Fronçant des sourcils, il détourna la tête de son reflet. Il songea qu'il n'était pas bon de se laisser aller ainsi. Pour lui, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Sans doute était-ce oublier combien il s'était « laisser aller » les jours ayant suivi sa première rencontre avec Asami. Cet homme ne cesserait-il donc jamais de le hanter ? Qu'il soit allié ou ennemi selon les circonstances, les sentiments qu'il lui portait n'étaient jamais neutres. C'était l'homme qui l'avait séduit et quelque part humilié, en le touchant d'une façon aussi intime. C'était aussi l'homme qui l'avait trahi et qui traînait à présent avec lui ce photographe de malheur. Cet idiot qu'il aurait souvent aimé voir mourir de la pire des manières.  
Pourtant, peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il blesserait Akihito ou qu'il nuirait à Asami, il avait le sentiment que la rancœur qu'il avait en lui ne s'atténuerait jamais, même s'il les tuait tous les deux.  
Feilong fut tiré de sa méditation une première fois lorsque Táo fit soudainement irruption dans la pièce, portant entre ses doigts fins, tel un précieux trésor, une tasse de thé. Peut-être inspiré par un sentiment paternel, Feilong lui fit la remarque qu'il aurait du dormir à cette heure.  
« - Maître, si je ne m'occupe pas de vous, qui le fera ? » rétorqua Táo, avec la candeur qui le caractérisait. Feilong retrouva un semblant de bonne humeur en voyant l'expression d'innocence de son jeune serviteur et se mit à sourire.  
« - Je serais sans doute obligé de me débrouiller tout seul, » répondit-il, tout en prenant entre ses mains la tasse chaude. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué ainsi mais il aurait peut-être préféré de l'alcool à un simple thé, pour se réconforter un peu. « Merci. Tu devrais aller te coucher, à présent. »  
Durant quelques secondes, Táo l'observa d'un regard qui masquait mal son inquiétude, puis il s'inclina respectueusement et quitta la pièce, d'un pas lent suggérant qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement plaisir à suivre ce conseil. Lorsqu'il fut sortit, Feilong regarda le liquide dans sa tasse, en la faisant tourner légèrement pour le faire bouger. Le liquide était d'un jaune presque transparent. Le parfum était léger et délicat. Il s'agissait de _Jun Shan Yin Zhen_, un thé jaune très réputé, que Feilong appréciait particulièrement.  
Il n'avait pourtant pas spécialement envie de boire, alors il regarda le mouvement lent du liquide dans la tasse et la vapeur presque imperceptible qui s'en échappait. Finalement, il garda la tasse entre ses mains en coupe posées sur ses cuisses.  
Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Feilong parut totalement déconnecté de toute réalité. Comme hypnotisé, il continuait de fixer la tasse, battant seulement des paupières de temps en temps. Cette attitude n'avait rien d'habituelle et aurait sans doute suscité l'inquiétude de toute personne qui se serait retrouvé en sa compagnie.

A nouveau, Feilong fut distrait de sa rêverie lorsqu'un de ses hommes entra dans la pièce. Celui-ci le fixa, non sans une certaine crainte. Si on en jugeait par son expression, il apportait sans aucun doute une nouvelle susceptible de contrarier son chef et n'avait pas spécialement envie d'essuyer les conséquences de sa mauvaise humeur.Feilong, à son entrée dans la pièce, avait aussitôt agit comme s'il n'y avait aucun soucis l'empêchant de dormir ce soir là et l'amenant à rester seul dans le salon.  
« - Que veux tu ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton froid, tout en portant la tasse de thé refroidi à ses lèvres.  
L'homme de main débita, plutôt rapidement, les raisons de son irruption dans la pièce. Feilong l'écouta sans dire un mot, fronçant de temps en temps les sourcils, mais conservant un calme olympien. Seule la légère crispation de ses doigts, sur la porcelaine de la tasse, aurait pu trahir auprès d'un œil exercé sa tension grandissante.  
Lorsque l'homme eut fini son exposé, Feilong poussa un léger soupir, examina à nouveau le liquide puis releva les yeux sur le visage anxieux de son employé.  
« - Fais le venir et laisse nous, » ordonna-t-il simplement.  
Alors que l'homme de main repartait, Feilong se leva et alla déposer la tasse sur la table, puis il retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.  
Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau.  
Feilong et le nouveau venu se toisèrent durant quelques instants, puis le chinois prit la parole tout en affichant une l'attitude faussement nonchalante du prédateur attendant que son adversaire face un faux pas.  
« - Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici, Asami, » déclara Feilong tout en gardant son regard fixé sur son visiteur.  
Asami affichait une attitude tout aussi sereine que celle de son interlocuteur. Il était vêtu d'un long et élégant manteau noir, en tissu, et portait une écharpe dénouée autour du cou. Son manteau étant entrouvert, on pouvait apercevoir le costume qu'il portait en dessous. Ses cheveux étaient, comme toujours, impeccablement coiffé, plaqué vers l'arrière, bien que quelques mèches s'étaient échappées pour glisser librement sur son visage.  
« - Puisque tu mêles Akihito à tes affaires, j'ai pensé qu'une discussion s'imposait, » répondit Asami. Il restait debout et ne semblait pas prêt d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin pour discuter.  
« - Il s'agit donc de cela ? A force d'accorder toute ton attention à ce morveux, certains pourraient penser que tu deviens imprudent et que c'est le bon moment pour attaquer tes… Intérêts, » railla Feilong alors qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Comme Asami ne disait rien, il poursuivit. « Oui… J'ai confié une petite mission à Akihito. Sous la surveillance d'un garde du corps, tout de même.  
« - Je doute que tu ais fait cela par simple plaisir de lui offrir un travail. »  
Feilong ne répondit pas immédiatement. Bien entendu, il aurait été plus simple d'enquêter lui-même. Mais il avait perdu nombre d'hommes infiltrés parmi la mafia russe et devait mobiliser le « restant » de ses forces à d'autres tâches.  
« - Akihito n'a pas son pareil pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Et puis, il est tellement tenace que je suis certain que même la mafia russe ne serait pas capable de l'éliminer.  
« - Et même si elle parvenait à l'éliminer, cela te rendrait on ne peut plus heureux, avoue le, » conclut Asami, en fronçant dangereusement des sourcils. « Ton comportement pourrait laisser croire que tu es tout simplement jaloux. »  
Asami avait prononcé cette dernière remarque d'un ton moqueur.  
Le visage de Feilong se crispa légèrement, durant quelques instants.  
« - Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi de mes actes. Si je souhaite qu'Akihito enquête pour moi, cela ne regarde que lui et moi. Et puis… »  
Feilong marqua une brève pause et se remit à sourire.  
« - Il était tellement désespéré lors de notre dernière conversation. Il avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool et il était si pathétique que j'aurais pu me laisser aller à le consoler. Tu devrais faire attention à la façon dont tu traites tes jouets. Ils pourraient éprouver le désir d'obtenir du réconfort auprès d'autres personnes que toi. Tu peux essayer de prétendre le contraire mais je suis certain que cela te rendrait furieux. »  
Asami laissa échapper un rire bref. Si les propos de Feilong l'avaient contrarié, il n'en laissa en tout cas rien paraître.  
« - Ce sont tes manigances qui sont pathétiques. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer avec toi. Il semble que nous ayons un intérêt commun en la personne de Mikhaïl Arbatov. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux joindre temporairement nos forces. »  
Feilong se leva du fauteuil et croisa les bras. Il fixa Asami, non sans une certaine méfiance. Peut-être craignait-il de se faire duper ou qu'une entraide ne soit guère profitable.  
« - C'est donc une alliance que tu es venu proposer ? A priori, je ne vois pas de raisons de m'y opposer, mais il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude.  
« - La dernière fois, ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu te trouver après avoir failli sauter avec une bombe, » rétorqua Asami, avec un amusement on ne peut plus évident.  
Le chinois sembla perdre, pour la première fois, toute patience et son ton se fit beaucoup plus brusque :  
« - Je ne pouvais pas courir le risque qu'Akiko découvre que j'avais survécu !  
« - Et tu es donc venu vers moi, alors que j'aurais fort bien pu en profiter pour te tuer, au vu des blessures que tu portais. »  
Feilong laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil. Il croisa les jambes et se mura, temporairement, dans le silence. Asami se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, mains derrière le dos.  
Puis, la voix de Feilong se fit enfin entendre de nouveau.  
« - Ce jour là, je n'ai pas particulièrement réfléchi et c'est à peine si je m'en souviens... Il s'en est fallu de peu… »

* * *

L'explosion avait quasiment désintégré le yacht, éparpillant des morceaux fumant dans la baie mais aussi sur les quais. Une colonne noire s'était élevée vers le ciel. Il faisait jour, elle était donc particulièrement visible.  
Déjà, plusieurs personnes avaient accouru, sans aucun doute alertées par le bruit. Un attroupement s'était formé au bord de l'eau. Certains tendaient le doigt pour désigner la masse du navire, encore en train de brûler. Il n'en restait plus grand chose. Pour eux, il ne faisait aucun doute que les personnes qui s'étaient trouvées à bord avaient du périr dans l'explosion. Après tout, comment raisonnablement survivre à cela ?  
Et, pourtant, c'était ce qui était arrivé.  
Quelqu'un avait survécu, en dépit de tous les pronostics. 

Cela tenait quasiment du miracle car Feilong n'avait aucunement soupçonné la présence d'explosifs sur le Blue Mary. Oh, bien entendu, il avait trouvé « l'invitation » particulièrement étrange. Surtout que le serial killer était censé être mort, quelques jours plus tôt… Recevoir un message lui disant qu'il pourrait en apprendre plus sur les meurtres, s'il se rendait sur ce fichu rafiot, cela avait eu de quoi éveiller ses soupçons. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'y rendre, armé, avec quelques uns de ces hommes. Sans doute son erreur avait été d'être bien trop confiant.  
Il était donc monté sur le bateau mais, comme il n'y avait à première vue personne pour les accueillir, il avait ordonné à ses gardes du corps de fouiller la place de fond en comble. Lui était resté sur le pont, adossé à la rambarde. S'il avait été à l'intérieur du navire, il n'aurait certainement pas eu autant de chance.  
Quand l'explosion était survenue, le souffle l'avait propulsé hors du navire, ce qui n'avait pas empêché les flammes de lécher sa peau par endroit, les éclats projetés de lui entailler la chair et le choc de l'assommer à moitié.  
Les flots s'étaient refermés sur lui, l'eau salée avait pénétrée dans sa bouche. Il avait commencé à suffoquer. La surface, éclairée par les flammes orangées, lui paraissait désespéramment lointaine. La noyade et l'abandon lui tendaient les bras mais il avait lutté pour retourner à l'air libre. Lorsqu'il avait enfin crevé la surface, il lui avait semblé qu'une éternité s'était écoulé.  
Déstabilisé par cet événement arrivé si brutalement, il lui avait fallu porter son regard sur la carcasse brûlante du yacht pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé. En réalisant dans quel genre de piège grossier il était tombé, la rage l'avait envahi.  
Il avait alors nagé, difficilement, jusqu'aux quais. Une échelle lui avait permis de se hisser sur la terre ferme. Toutefois, ses forces avaient été comme consumées par cet effort et il lui avait fallu rester allongé quelques instants, dans l'eau glacée et le sang qui s'écoulait de ses plaies. Sa main gauche était douloureuse. Un morceau de métal s'y était enfoncé, au milieu de la paume, il ne savait comment exactement. Il souffrait aussi du côté gauche de son visage mais la douleur lui paraissait bien moindre en comparaison de celle de sa main.  
Lorsqu'il s'était sentit enfin capable de se lever, il s'était pressé de fuir les lieux. Il se fiait alors plus à son instinct qu'à un plan mûrement réfléchi. S'il restait là, s'il était découvert par la police ou même n'importe qui d'autre, si quelqu'un savait qu'il avait survécu… Il avait le sentiment que les choses ne feraient qu'empirer. Il avait fait de son mieux pour éviter les gens qui commençaient à accourir, pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Son état ne pouvait pas laisser beaucoup de doute sur ce qu'il venait de vivre. Ses habits étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroit, sa peau était rougie quand elle n'était pas carrément écorchée.

Ce fut dans un état second que Feilong vécu les évènements suivants. Il parvint, en menaçant un chauffeur de taxi de son arme, à aller jusqu'au centre ville. Il n'eut aucun souvenir précis du trajet, ni même des propos qu'il avait pu échanger avec son « otage » et ce qu'il était devenu ensuite. C'était comme si son cerveau s'était mis volontairement en grève, refusant d'enregistrer quoique ce fut de nouveau. Il aurait pu paraître étonnant qu'un homme comme Feilong fut capable d'être ébranlé par une tentative de meurtre – cela ne devait pas être la première – mais sans doute n'avait-il pas encore pris l'habitude que l'on essaye de l'assassiner à coup d'explosifs. Les gens utilisaient bien souvent des calibres plus léger, ne risquant pas de vous vaporiser au quatre coin de la ville.

Lorsque Asami était rentré à son appartement, il avait été extrêmement contrarié de voir qu'Akihito n'avait nullement suivi son conseil et avait disparu, Dieu seul savait où. Etait-ce bien le moment, alors qu'ils venaient d'apprendre l'assassinat de Feilong ? Etait-ce bien raisonnable ? Peut-être était-il allé voir sur place, ce qu'il en était ? Bien entendu, Akihito n'était pas le genre de personne à être particulièrement docile mais, au vu des circonstances, il aurait au moins espéré qu'il suive son conseil. Décidément, ce gosse était doué pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Il s'en plaignait mais il faisait vraiment tout pour cela. Que cela fut conscient ou pas, Asami s'en fichait bien. Il y avait des jours où il l'aurait bien ligoté et jeté dans un coin pour qu'il se tienne tranquille cinq minutes.  
Toutes ces réflexions ne firent que le rendre de plus mauvaise humeur qu'il ne l'était déjà et il sortit une cigarette de son paquet dans le vain espoir de se calmer.  
Il était sur le point de l'allumer à l'aide d'un briquet en métal lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention.  
Quelque chose avait heurté la porte d'entrée. SA porte d'entrée.  
Asami s'immobilisa, le briquet presque à portée de la cigarette, la flamme émanant du foyer tremblant légèrement. Après un instant à tendre l'oreille, il glissa le briquet dans sa poche et remit la cigarette dans le paquet qu'elle avait brièvement quitté. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'entrée de l'appartement, fixant la porte d'un regard perçant, comme s'il espérait qu'elle lui avoue ses crimes par un quelconque procédé magique.  
Le yakuza glissa la main sous sa veste, là où se trouvait le holster qui cachait son beretta. Il n'était pas paranoïaque mais les récents événements l'obligeait à agir avec prudence. Il s'empara de l'arme et avança silencieusement en direction de la porte. Se mettant dos contre le mur, juste à côté, il ouvrit le battant rapidement et jeta un regard à l'extérieur, tout en pointant son arme.  
Asami resta un instant interdit. Il se demandait s'il était victime d'une hallucination ou si Feilong était bien couché devant sa porte, à première vue inconscient. Il balaya le couloir du regard, afin de vérifier si quelqu'un d'autre si trouvait. Celui-ci était vide. Il reporta son attention sur le corps inanimé de son ennemi et remarqua les blessures qu'il portait, ainsi que les vêtements abîmés.  
Lorsqu'Asami rangea son arme pour soulever Feilong et le traîner à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ce n'était nullement parce qu'il était guidé par une quelconque forme de compassion. Il se demandait comment l'homme, dont on lui avait annoncé la mort, avait fait pour se retrouver évanoui devant la porte d'un appartement, qui plus est le sien. Un mystère qui ne pourrait être éclairci qu'une fois la belle au bois dormant éveillée.  
Alors qu'il déposait Feilong sur le canapé, Asami songea qu'il était en vérité heureux qu'Akihito ne fut pas présent pour assister à ça.

Feilong poussa un grognement alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Avec précaution, il se redressa pour s'asseoir tout en sentant son corps l'élancer à certains endroits.  
Il ne savait pas où il était. Il avait la vague impression d'avoir sombré dans l'inconscience mais il était bien incapable de dire durant combien de temps. Cependant, ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première.  
Il porta le regard sur sa main gauche. Elle avait été bandée, soigneusement, mais elle le faisait toujours souffrir. Peut-être par la force de l'habitude, il songea qu'il devrait remercier Táo pour avoir à nouveau pris soin de lui. Un regard rapide autour de lui effaça aussitôt cette pensée : il ne connaissait pas cet endroit.  
Bien que cela lui demanda un certain effort, Feilong sauta sur ses pieds pour quitter le canapé sur lequel il était allongé. Ses cheveux emmêlés voilèrent sa vision et il fut obligé de les repousser. Il chercha son arme mais ne la trouva pas. Il portait toujours les mêmes habits et seule sa main semblait avoir été soignée.  
Il s'apprêtait à prendre la poudre d'escampette quand une voix attira son attention :  
« - Tu t'es enfin réveillé ? »  
Feilong fit aussitôt volte-face et, passé l'instant de surprise en découvrant son « sauveur », adressa un regard meurtrier à Asami.  
« - Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? » demanda hargneusement Feilong. Il essayait de contrôler, au moins temporairement pour avoir des réponses, la colère qui faisait trembler son corps mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient brièvement alliés, quatre ou cinq jours plus tôt, mais la collaboration était terminée.  
« - Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question, » rétorqua calmement le japonais, en croisant les bras et en s'adossant contre le mur du salon. Il portait un simple pantalon noir et une chemise ouverte de quelques boutons. Ses manches étaient relevées jusqu'à mi-bras. « J'avais pourtant dit au Père Noël que je ne voulais pas d'un efféminé pour le Nouvel An. »  
Asami avait déclaré cela avec un sourire en coin. Epuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, Feilong ne trouva rien à répliquer et se contenta d'un soupir exaspéré. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Asami reprit finalement la parole en premier, toujours avec le même flegme. On aurait pu croire que la présence du chinois ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.  
« - Tu étais inconscient, devant ma porte. »  
Feilong ne réagit guère. Il continuait de scruter le visage de cet homme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il avait appris à détester. Il ne savait que penser. Comment avait-il pu arriver chez lui ? Enfin… Il s'était renseigné, en arrivant à Tôkyô, pour savoir où vivait Asami, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit. Il n'avait que des souvenirs confus de ce qui était arrivé après la tentative d'assassinat. En toute logique, il n'aurait jamais du venir ici, chez son ennemi. C'était insensé. Et pourtant…  
Voyant le silence de Feilong, Asami continua :  
« - Tout le monde te croit mort. »  
La précision sembla ramener un peu de vie dans le regard inanimé de Feilong. Il releva même le menton, pour considérer Asami avec une attitude presque hautaine.  
« - As-tu prévenu quelqu'un ? »  
Le japonais s'écarta du mur mais n'avança pas pour autant vers Feilong. Il garda les bras croisés. A première vue toujours aussi stoïque, son expression avait pourtant légèrement changé, pour devenir plus froide.  
« - As-tu fait toi-même sauter le bateau ?  
« - Quoi ? » s'exclama Feilong, sans comprendre.  
« - Tu ne serais pas le premier à faire croire à ta mort afin de fuir des responsabilités que tu ne parviens plus à assumer, » précisa Asami, avec le ton qu'il employait habituellement envers Akihito pour lui faire comprendre combien il était idiot.  
« - Comment oses-tu m'insulter ainsi ? » s'emporta Feilong. « On m'a tendu un piège ! »  
Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre pour le moment à qui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, Feilong commença à résumer la mésaventure qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.  
« - Bien entendu, j'avais trouvé ça étrange dès le départ, » expliqua Feilong, le visage contracté par une rage certaine. « Je savais d'avance que c'était un piège.  
« - Tu t'es malgré tout jeté dans la gueule du loup, » fit remarquer Asami avec amusement.  
« - Bien sûr ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il userait de tels moyens ! Si je mettais la main sur lui… »  
Feilong avait comme oublié la présence du japonais. Il n'avait à présent qu'une seule idée en tête : tordre le cou à ce tueur dès qu'il lui aurait mis la main dessus. Il le ferait atrocement souffrir avant de le tuer.  
« - Après l'explosion, j'ai plus ou moins su instinctivement que tout le monde devait croire à ma mort. Le tueur ne doit pas savoir que j'ai survécu. S'il croit avoir réussi, alors il deviendra plus imprudent…  
« - Tu parles du tueur au masculin mais qui te dis que c'est un homme ? » questionna soudainement Asami. Il s'était avancé en direction de Feilong mais le canapé offrait encore une barrière entre eux deux.  
« - Je ne peux imaginer qu'une femme soit capable d'une telle chose, » rétorqua Feilong, en secouant la tête. Fatigué, il fut contraint de s'asseoir à nouveau, tournant le dos à Asami. « Mais si c'est une femme, elle payera aussi. Je n'aurai aucune pitié. »  
Feilong fronça des sourcils, puis se tourna brusquement vers Asami.  
« - Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore, n'est ce pas ? » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton qui aurait pu paraître quelque peu menaçant.  
Le yakuza se mit à sourire, tout en détournant la tête. Il sortit le paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.  
« - Si je te le dis, alors tu seras obligé de me dire pourquoi tu es venu ici, » susurra Asami en glissant une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Venant de lui, ce geste simple prenait presque des dimensions obscènes.  
Feilong lui adressa un regard assassin. S'il avait été en meilleure condition, peut-être aurait-il su se contrôler d'une façon plus efficace.  
« - Va crever !  
« - Oh, ce n'est vraiment pas poli dans une si jolie bouche. Tu m'as habitué à mieux. »  
Le chinois ne répliqua pas cette fois-ci mais fronça dangereusement des sourcils. Il avait le sentiment que la moindre de ses phrases trouveraient réponses de la part d'Asami et qu'il serait un peu plus irrité. Malgré la haine qu'il ressentait, il avait bien conscience qu'il devait mettre ses sentiments de côté et écouter ce que cet homme pouvait avoir à dire.  
Asami alluma la cigarette, tira une première fois dessus et recracha une fumée blanche. Ses yeux n'étaient toujours pas revenus se poser sur son interlocuteur.  
« - Je te ferai par de mes suspicions le moment venu. Akihito ne va sûrement plus tarder à présent. Tu dois partir. »

* * *

Un long silence avait régné dans le salon, alors que Feilong et Asami se remémoraient, chacun de leur côté, les évènements qui avaient eu lieu quelques mois auparavant. Le japonais posa l'une de ses mains sur la vitre, glacée, de la baie vitrée. Sa respiration avait formé un peu de condensation sur le verre.  
« - Je crois que tu étais simplement le mieux placé, à ce moment là, pour me venir en aide, » finit par dire Feilong. Il avait employé un ton laissant croire que cette aveu lui écorchait la bouche.  
Un sourire se déploya sur les lèvres d'Asami. Il y avait quelque chose de victorieux. L'homme d'affaire s'écarta de la baie vitrée et rejoignit Feilong, toujours assis dans son fauteuil. Il se posta, debout, juste devant lui.  
« - Tu me détestes vraiment, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Asami. Quelque chose dans son expression laissait croire qu'il s'amusait vraiment. Feilong secoua la tête, essayant d'effacer cette impression, puis planta un regard froid dans celui de son interlocuteur.  
« - Tu m'as trahi. Tu as profité de moi. J'ai été en prison à cause de toi. Ma haine est tout à fait légitime, » répondit le chinois d'une voix basse et aux accents menaçants.  
Asami se pencha soudainement, appuyant ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Malgré sa volonté, Feilong ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Le visage du japonais était si proche du sien, à présent. Il aurait pu compter les cils qui entouraient ses yeux d'une teinte sombre.  
« - Moi qui pensais que tu étais seulement guidé par la jalousie, lorsque tu cherchais à nuire à Akihito.  
« - Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité, » cracha le chinois en réponse.  
Asami tendit la main vers son visage mais Feilong la repoussa aussitôt. Il sentit les doigts du japonais se refermer sur son poignet.  
« - Peut-être que je rêvasse, mais alors cesse de trembler comme une princesse en émoi lorsque je m'approche de toi. » 

Akihito était désemparé, alors qu'il marchait dans la direction qu'il supposait être celle de son hôtel. Il avait tenté d'utiliser son portable, afin d'appeler Asami et de lui demander de l'aide, mais il s'était rendu compte que celui-ci ne marchait pas, que le réseau était introuvable. L'opérateur n'avait-il donc pas pensé à rendre l'usage possible dans un pays étranger ? Il aurait fort bien pu essayer d'utiliser une cabine téléphonique mais il n'avait pas d'argent qui fut utilisable dans cette fichue ville. Les yens étaient totalement inconnus. En désespoir de cause, il avait décidé d'essayer de retrouver son chemin, s'arrêtant parfois à la hauteur d'une personne pour lui demander sa route. Ne parlant pas chinois, l'exercice était particulièrement difficile et aurait sans aucun doute parut cocasse à une autre personne qu'Akihito.  
Il savait que retourner à l'hôtel comportait un risque. La mafia russe devait certainement savoir où il logeait. Toutefois, il s'agissait d'un endroit très peuplé, alors il espérait que cela les dissuaderait d'agir. De plus, il se voyait mal passer le restant de ses jours à Hong Kong, du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'il avait disparu. Il en avait déjà assez soupé de cette foutue ville. Et il savait pertinemment que rentrer à la nage jusqu'au Japon n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Táo alors qu'il était encore captif de Feilong.  
Les pieds douloureux à cause de cette longue marche, il sentit des larmes de joie lui piquer les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut la devanture illuminée de son hôtel. Un hôtel définitivement chic et moderne. Avec plusieurs restaurants, une piscine, des chambres immenses et, surtout, des téléphones utilisable.  
Akihito entra dans le hall. Il y avait quelques arrivants tardifs et des bruits de conversation émanant encore du restaurant qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Après un instant passé à observer les alentours, vérifiant que personne de louche ne s'y trouvait, il se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda, rapidement, si quelqu'un l'avait demandé ou si on avait permis à quelqu'un d'entrer dans sa chambre.  
L'hôte d'accueil, tout sourire, répondit non aux deux questions. Akihito sentit un intense soulagement l'envahir. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, il fouilla sa poche pour retrouver la clef magnétique de la chambre. Une fois enfermé dans la cabine, il ne put s'empêcher d'en revenir aux évènements de cette nuit.  
Chaque fois qu'il repensait à l'homme qui était mort, en essayant de protéger l'idiot qu'il était, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait beau se dire que celui-ci n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres de Feilong, qu'il avait lui-même choisi de risquer sa vie, cela n'atténuait pas cette impression d'être responsable de ce meurtre.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination. Il sortit dans le couloir et croisa un groom. Akihito se retourna plusieurs fois, car il avait eu la désagréable que l'employé l'avait observé avec un peu trop d'attention. Peut-être devenait-il paranoïaque, après ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle. Oui, c'était certainement ça.  
Le photographe s'arrêta en soupirant devant la porte de la chambre. Il utilisa la clef magnétique pour déverrouiller le mécanisme et tourna la poignée de la porte. Il entra. L'obscurité régnait. Ses doigts cherchèrent sur le mur l'interrupteur. La porte était encore ouverte derrière lui mais l'éclairage du couloir ne suffisait pas à dissiper les ténèbres qui régnaient dans la pièce.  
Mais, soudain, Akihito s'immobilisa, le corps tendu, un frisson de mauvaise augure lui remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale. Etait-ce lui ou avait-il perçu comme quelque chose qui bougeait dans le noir ? Ses doigts, qui avaient presque atteint le bouton, s'éloignèrent et il tenta d'amorcer une rapide marche arrière.  
Il n'en eut pas le temps.  
Un coup, asséné dans son dos, le propulsa en avant et il s'étala par terre alors qu'une douleur persistante enflammait l'endroit où il avait été frappé. Il entendit le bruit de la porte qui se refermait et la lumière aveuglante jaillit.  
Le photographe se redressa sur les coudes, puis essaya de se relever avec maladresse. Il se sentit agrippé par les deux bras et remit de force sur ses pieds. Les mains qui le retenaient le serraient à lui en briser les os. Il grimaça, essaya de débattre et porta finalement un regard emplit de rage sur la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux châtain clair, presque blond, plutôt jeune. Sans être laid, il n'avait rien d'un canon de la mode. Une cicatrice, un peu plus claire que sa peau, lui barrait la joue gauche.  
Akihito plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de l'homme, habillé avec élégance. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti dans le dos s'était atténuée. Etait-ce lui le tueur ? Il tourna la tête, pour apercevoir les deux baraques qui le retenaient. La main de l'homme se posa soudainement sur son menton et l'obligea à le regarder de nouveau.  
« - Comment êtes-vous entré ? » s'écria Akihito en essayant de dégager son visage, en vain. En prime, la poigne des deux autres hommes se faisaient un peu plus forte chaque fois qu'il essayait de se débattre.  
« - Un peu d'argent ouvre toutes les portes, » répondit l'homme aux cheveux châtains.  
Akihito reconnu l'accent. C'était celui de cette personne qui avait interrompu le tueur lors de sa poursuite, disant que la police risquait de les découvrir ou quelque chose comme ça. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit.  
« - Je m'appelle Iakov. Monsieur Arbatov voudrait beaucoup vous rencontrer. Il va falloir venir avec nous, Monsieur Takaba. J'aimerais, si possible, qu'il n'y ait pas d'esclandre. Cette tentative de meurtre n'était qu'une méprise. »  
Akihito ne vit qu'une seule et unique réponse possible. Ou, plutôt, il avait à l'esprit tout un tas de déclinaisons possibles à cette réponse :  
« - Allez-vous faire foutre ! »  
La main continuait de lui tenir le visage mais Iakov restait loin de lui, sans doute pour éviter de recevoir un coup de pied qui aurait pu froisser son costume de première qualité. Akihito, afin de marquer ses propos, lui cracha donc au visage.  
Le photographe comprit bien vite son erreur. Iakov le relâcha peut-être mais le poing d'un de ses hommes vint s'écraser sur son ventre. Le souffle aussitôt coupé, Akihito serait tombé à genoux si l'autre n'avait pas continué de le tenir par l'un des bras. Il jeta un regard brûlant de haine en direction du russe, qui s'essuyait la joue avec un mouchoir. Ses yeux bleus revinrent froidement sur le japonais.  
« - On dirait qu'on ne vous a jamais appris la discipline et le respect. Monsieur Arbatov m'a demandé de vous ramener mais il a oublié de me préciser s'il vous voulait absolument intact. »  
Akihito vit une lueur dangereuse briller dans le regard de Iakov. Il sentit son effronterie retomber comme un soufflet. Sa bouche se dessécha. Ce regard ne signifiait qu'une chose : ce russe était capable de se montrer tout aussi dangereux que Feilong.  
« - Vous semblez enfin comprendre… Mais c'est trop tard, » ajouta Iakov, en faisant un signe de tête à l'adresse de ces deux employés.  
Un nouveau coup de poing s'abattit sur Akihito, cette fois-ci au visage. Il eut l'impression que sa joue, sous le choc, était sur le point d'exploser. A moitié sonné, il tomba à genoux, les mains posées sur le sol. D'autres coups furent portés, afin de l'empêcher de se relever. Dans le dos mais aussi au ventre et ai visage. Le photographe n'avait aucunement le temps de riposter. Il se roula en boule, essayant de se protéger et d'échapper à la douleur qui éclatait dans sa chair. Du sang s'échappa de son nez et de sa bouche. Il cracha à terre alors qu'il avait l'impression que ses os allaient s'émietter sous les multiples impacts dont il était victime. Il criait mais ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. De toute manière, personne en dehors de cette chambre ne semblait se soucier de ses plaintes car personne n'entra pour interrompre le passage à tabac.  
Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées mais cela sembla être une éternité pour Akihito, qui gisait à présent presque inconscient sur le sol. La voix de Iakov lui parvint mais il parlait en russe alors le jeune homme aurait été bien en peine de le comprendre.  
Ses mains furent attirées derrière son dos et il sentit des liens être noués autour de ses poignets. Il en fut de même avec ses chevilles. Ils étaient si serrés qu'ils lui coupaient toute circulation.  
Bien que groggy, Akihito parvint à relever la tête et chercha à protester. Un morceau d'adhésif fut aussitôt collé sur ses lèvres et il se retrouva incapable de prononcer quoique ce fut.  
Iakov se pencha au dessus de lui, un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres, les mains appuyés sur les hanches. A l'évidence, il se moquait du photographe.  
« - Puisque vous n'avez su vous montrer raisonnable, vous passerez la majeure partie du voyage dans une malle. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je ne vois pas comment vous faire sortir autrement de cet hôtel. »  
Akihito fut soulevé par les deux autres hommes. Malgré la douleur de ses muscles et le fait qu'il était attaché, il chercha à se défendre et émit plusieurs plaintes étouffées. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans une sorte de caisse percée de trous, un coffre qui devait pouvoir être fermé solidement, il continua de se débattre. La malle n'était pas assez longue pour un homme et Akihito aurait sans doute éprouvé encore plus de difficultés à s'y trouver s'il avait été d'une corpulence plus importante. Il eut alors la pensée que Iakov l'aurait certainement enfermé là, même s'il avait fait preuve de coopération. Ce type devait être malade.  
Iakov réapparut d'ailleurs dans son champ de vision, armé d'une seringue. Il continua de parler, du même ton calme :  
« - Je vais être obligé de vous endormir. Rassurez-vous, cette drogue ne vous fera rien de plus. »  
Akihito sentit la piqûre dans son cou et, déjà, ses paupières commencèrent à s'alourdir.  
Les jambes repliées contre lui, les bras tirés dans le dos, il vit le couvercle se refermer et une horrible impression de claustrophobie le tenailla. Il entendit le bruit des verrous, puis il sombra peu à peu dans une torpeur non désirée.


	9. Interview With A Gangster

_Version corrigée en Juillet 2007_

_Commentaire : On revient sur les folles mésaventures d'Akihito dans ce chapitre, que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Il se passe pas mal de choses dedans, mine de rien. Je ne fais pas référence à de l'action façon « bang paf » mais plutôt à certaines révélations qui se mettent en place et je crois que certains auront sans doute envie de m'étrangler après ça, héhé.  
Comment Akihito va se sortir de ce guêpier ? Moi j'ai déjà la réponse mais, comme je suis méchante, je ne vous la donnerai pas et peut-être en aurez-vous un aperçu dans le prochain chapitre.  
Ah oui, désolée, mais pas d'Asami ou de Feilong dans ce chapitre.  
Et pour ceux et celles qui seraient prêts à verser toutes les larmes de leur corps : non mon histoire ne se terminera pas mal, j'ai déjà fait assez fort avec Tamashii et je n'aime pas les fics où tout le monde meurt à la fin.  
PS : je m'excuse d'avance envers tous les amateurs de cuisine russe, je n'ai rien contre celle-ci mais je me suis dit qu'Akihito ne pouvait que la trouver étrange.  
PSbis : Ne sachant pas du tout quel titre donner à ce chapitre, celui-ci est temporaire.  
_  
**Chapitre 8 : Interview With A Gangster**

Akihito émergea petit à petit du brouillard dans lequel on l'avait plongé. Il parvint, en premier, à ouvrir les yeux mais il ne vit strictement rien, si ce n'était les ténèbres. L'air lui parvenait pourtant mais il ne pouvait tourner la tête pour voir d'où. Son corps entier était tétanisé et les sensations tactiles semblaient atténuées. Il percevait à peine la texture du métal contre lequel sa joue reposait. Il ne ressentait, de plus, aucune douleur alors qu'il se trouvait dans cette « boite » étroite et dans une position peu naturelle.  
En raison du ruban adhésif collé sur ses lèvres, Akihito ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à produire, c'étaient des plaintes étouffées, sans aucun doute impossible à entendre à l'extérieur du coffre.  
Lorsqu'il commença à recouvrir l'usage de chacun de ses sens, qui avaient été sans aucun doute endormis par la drogue, il perçut la douleur qui régnait dans ses muscles. Il était non seulement ankylosé par cette position inconfortable, mais il souffrait aussi des coups qu'il avait reçu. Il était certain que son visage ne devait plus ressembler à grand chose et qu'il devait présenter plusieurs bleus de la taille de balle de ping-pong sur les joues. Le sang qui avait coulé de son nez et de sa bouche avait séché.  
Akihito essaya de bouger les jambes, afin de donner des coups dans la parois de métal, mais ce fut vain. Il lui était impossible de faire un seul geste, ligoté comme il était et enfermé dans cette malle.  
La terreur commença à l'envahir peu à peu, car il se trouvait dans le noir complet, dans un endroit dénué de tout espace. Il sentait à peine ses mains, dont les poignets avaient été si solidement liés entre eux. Il se demanda si le sang pouvait encore circuler.  
Essayant de résister à l'envie de pleurer, Akihito chercha des pensés apaisantes mais il n'en eut aucune à l'esprit. Qu'allait-il lui arriver à présent ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient le tuer ou pire encore ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Essayer de s'échapper ? A moins d'être un illusionniste hors pair, il ne voyait pas comment sortir de ce coffre dans lequel il était enfermé. C'était sans espoir.  
De très longues minutes passèrent ainsi mais Akihito n'avait plus la notion du temps dans l'espace où il était confiné. Il lui semblait, de temps en temps, entendre des bruits émanant de l'extérieur mais il ne parvenait pas à tous les identifier. Cela ne faisait que l'angoisser un peu plus. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Une porte s'ouvrit non loin de lui.  
Akihito tendit l'oreille, il lui sembla percevoir des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Son souffle s'accéléra, peut-être à la fois de panique et d'impatience. Il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de cette boite. Peu importait ce qu'on lui ferait ensuite mais il ne voulait pas rester un instant de plus là dedans.  
Le claquement métallique des verrous lui donnèrent un peu de baume au cœur et la lumière, éclatante, ne tarda pas à se déverser sur lui alors que le couvercle était soulevé.  
Le photographe plissa les paupières. Il était comme un aveugle qui retrouvait par miracle la vue. L'éclat extérieur l'éblouissait.  
Lorsqu'il commença à s'habituer, il ouvrit les yeux plus grand.  
Iakov le dominait, avec un sourire quelque peu malveillant aux lèvres.  
« - Vous êtes donc enfin réveillé ? J'espère que vous avez retenu la leçon, maintenant. »  
Akihito tenta d'acquiescer, tout en sentant une sueur glacée lui couvrir la peau. Ce type semblait être le mal incarné. Il transpirait la cruauté par toutes les spores de sa peau. Voir la terreur qui s'affichait sur le visage du jeune homme semblait particulièrement lui faire plaisir.  
Iakov glissa la main à l'intérieur de sa veste grise, parfaitement coupée, et en sortit un manche couleur ivoire. Une lame en jaillit dans un éclair glacé. Le russe se pencha vers Akihito, qui avait sentit son cœur faire un douloureux bond dans sa poitrine. Il regarda le couteau avec effroi.  
« - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais pas vous trancher la gorge. »  
Il se mit à rire, comme s'il avait pensé à faire exactement le contraire. Il posa une main sur les jambes d'Akihito et commença à couper les liens qui les retenaient prisonnières. Cela fait, il se redressa en faisant disparaître le couteau à l'intérieur de sa veste.  
« - Allez, levez-vous, » ordonna-t-il, d'un ton laissant entendre qu'il n'avait pas que cela à faire.  
Avec ses membres douloureux et engourdis, ses mains toujours attachées derrière son dos, Akihito voyait mal comment procéder seul à une telle opération. Il essaya de s'asseoir mais c'était comme si son corps refusait de lui répondre.  
Iakov l'agrippa des deux mains et le tira. Il ne possédait pas une carrure plus importante que celle du photographe mais il semblait posséder une force bien plus grande. Grâce à son aide, Akihito parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds et à sortir de la malle. Ses jambes tremblaient et son équilibre était précaire. Sans le soutien de son ravisseur, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à marcher bien loin.  
Akihito jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une salle de bain, de luxe. Il y avait un lavabo et une grande baignoire. Les robinets avaient une couleur dorée du plus belle effet mais le jeune homme doutait qu'ils fussent en or.  
Iakov, un bras glissé autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, le guida jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle de bain. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon au mobilier occidental. Au milieu était dressée une table, où se trouvait un plat dont le contenu était caché par un couvercle. Etait-ce un repas qui lui était offert ? A cette pensée, il sentit la faim qui le tenaillait mais dont la sensation avait été totalement écartée par son esprit préoccupé.  
Lorsqu'Akihito put s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises, face à la table, il se sentit soulagé. Il pouvait enfin reposer ses muscles tendus par l'effort de ces quelques pas. Il avait aussi une soudaine certitude. Le russe ne prendrait pas tout cette peine si son attention était de le tuer ensuite. S'il restait suffisamment prudent, il aurait une chance de ne pas aggraver sa situation.  
Iakov profita du fait qu'Akihito fut assis pour lui retirer le ruban adhésif qui collait à ses lèvres. Le japonais eut un cri, car il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau. Il évita, de justesse, d'adresser un regard noir au russe, qui remplissait à présent un verre d'eau claire contenue dans un pichet.  
Une fois qu'il eut pu se désaltérer au verre tendu par Iakov, Akihito releva les yeux sur son ravisseur, essayant de deviner ses intentions derrière son visage faussement aimable. Puis, après un long moment d'hésitation, il osa poser sa question :  
« - Où m'emmenez vous ? »  
A cause de l'une de ses joues gonflée, le jeune homme éprouvait quelques difficultés à articuler. Le ton de sa voix n'était pas habituel. Il en fut quelque peu surpris.  
« - A Macao. Nous sommes bientôt arrivé, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas si loin de Hong Kong. Oh, si jamais vous espérez-vous échapper avant notre arrivée, je vous le déconseille fortement. Sauf si vous aimez nager, » déclara Iakov d'un ton toujours aussi affable et poli.  
Akihito en déduisit qu'il se trouvait sur un bateau. Restait à savoir si celui-ci transportait de nombreux voyageurs ou s'il appartenait à la mafia russe. Il penchait, malheureusement, pour la seconde solution.  
Il examina rapidement les lieux alors que Iakov soulevait le couvercle du plat, qui se trouvait juste devant Akihito. La pièce n'était pas simplement un salon. A l'image des chambres de certains hôtels, il y avait aussi un lit. Les murs étaient ornés d'une tapisserie rouge foncé et ne comportaient aucun hublot sur l'extérieur. La lumière provenait d'un lustre, accroché au plafond. La porte se trouvait juste derrière le dos de Iakov. L'atteindre paraissait impossible.  
Akihito, déçu de trouver aucune possibilité de fuite, baissa les yeux sur le plat qu'avait dévoilé le russe. La perplexité passa sur le visage du japonais, alors qu'il observait le menu.  
« - C'est… C'est quoi ça ?  
« - Des boulettes à la Pojarski. »  
Akihito oublia, le temps d'examiner son repas, dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Il était à présent comme n'importe quel client d'un restaurant qui se demandait ce que le serveur, dont l'allure laissait présager la folie, venait de lui servir. Effectivement, ça ressemblait à des boulettes. Des boulettes dorée. Ca aurait pu passer aussi pour des sortes de gâteaux, entourés d'une forêt de légumes. Enfin… Ca ressemblait un peu à des pommes de terre… Roussies.  
Le photographe n'avait guère l'habitude de se confronter à la cuisine étrangère, sauf chinoise. Le terme « spaghetti à la bolognaise » ouvrait déjà des horizons très mystérieux, potentiellement risqués, susceptible d'amener une intoxication alimentaire. Son pain quotidien se faisait bien souvent de soupe miso et de plats spécifiquement japonais qu'on trouvait tout fait dans les conbini, voire de natto si les finances n'étaient pas au beau fixe. N'importe quel étranger aurait sans doute trouvé le natto traumatisant, de par sa consistance et son odeur. Le natto, ça avait un peu l'allure d'haricots de soja que l'on aurait vomi et laissé pourrir. Mais on disait que c'était très nourrissant et que le sacrifice valait la chandelle.  
Akihito lui se sentait traumatisé rien qu'à l'idée de goûter à ce plat russe. Pourtant, il n'eut nullement l'idée de formuler une protestation. En croisant le regard de Iakov, il comprit qu'il avait tout intérêt à féliciter les qualités de la cuisine de son pays.  
« - Ca a l'air… Délicieux… »  
Iakov acquiesça, tout en saisissant une fourchette. Akihito avait toujours les mains attachées derrière le dos et ne pouvait guère se nourrir par lui-même, sauf en mettant la tête dans l'assiette tel un chien – ce qui aurait été réellement humiliant.  
« - C'est fait à base de quoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-il pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, en voyant un morceau s'approcher de sa bouche.  
« - De la viande, avec de la chapelure. »  
Akihito ne préféra pas demander plus de précision. Avec un peu de chance, il s'agissait de poulet ou de bœuf, ou même de porc. Oui, les russes ne feraient jamais quelque chose comme « des boulettes au serpent » ou « des boulettes de chat »… Ils n'étaient pas anthropophages non plus, enfin du moins la télévision n'en parlait pas. Alors, il ouvrit docilement la bouche et avala ce qui lui était tendu, fermant les yeux d'appréhension en même temps.  
Il mâcha comme si on lui avait mis le canon d'une arme contre la tempe et avala.  
Le goût n'était pas du tout mauvais, loin de là, mais il ne pouvait empêcher les pensées macabres de se bousculer dans son esprit. Il imaginait le pire sur le contenu de ces boulettes.  
A force, il commençait à avoir des hauts le cœur. Sans compter que la situation était définitivement gênante. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire nourrir ainsi « à la cuillère ». Akihito refusa la quatrième bouchée pour émettre une protestation.  
« - Je ne vais pas m'échapper si vous me détachez. Où pourrais-je aller ? Je ne vous causerai pas de problèmes. »  
Iakov se mit à sourire et reposa la fourchette.  
« - Comme c'est plaisant de vous l'entendre dire. De toute manière, si vous tentez quoique ce soit, malgré vos belles paroles… Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, Monsieur Arbatov ne m'a pas dit dans quel état il vous voulait… »  
Iakov s'était placé derrière Akihito et commençait à lui retirer les liens qui lui enserraient les poignets.  
« - Il m'a juste dit de vous ramener. Je pourrai fort bien lui apporter votre tête dans une jolie boite. »  
Ce russe avait vraiment le don pour calmer tout désir de fuite chez ses prisonniers. Akihito déglutit péniblement, car il l'en croyait bien capable. Cette phrase l'amena à considérer son assiette d'un regard qui était à nouveau méfiant.  
Lorsqu'il fut libéré de ses cordes, Akihito se massa les poignets et remua les doigts afin de retrouver l'entière mobilité de ses mains. Une fois terminé, il se mit à manger, le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas avoir trop à cogiter sur les ingrédients du repas.  
Iakov alla s'asseoir en face de lui, prenant une allure élégante. Ce qu'il pouvait énerver Akihito avec ses poses de dandy. N'importe qui aurait pu le prendre pour James Bond et non pas pour un tueur russe qui aurait sans doute du bénéficier d'un suivi psychiatrique.

L'assiette enfin vide, Akihito reposa la fourchette et darda sur Iakov, toujours immobile, un regard quelque peu inquiet. Il se demandait ce qui l'attendait, à présent. Allait-il continuer à le traiter comme s'il n'était qu'un simple invité ou allait-il à nouveau employer les grands moyens ? Tout en méditant sur la question en silence, Akihito porta la main à sa joue, qui n'était pas la seule partie de son visage à être douloureuse mais qui le préoccupait le plus. Il en fut distrait lorsque Iakov parla enfin.  
« - Allez-vous laver dans la salle de bain. Il y a du sang sur votre visage. Vous trouverez aussi des habits propres, à votre taille. Je vous le rappelle, n'essayez pas d'en profiter pour vous échapper. »  
Le russe le gratifia d'un sourire qui aurait paru chaleureux s'il avait été adressé par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.  
Akihito obtempéra et se leva. A présent qu'il avait pu reprendre un peu de force, il était un peu plus assuré sur ses jambes, même s'il ne se sentait guère capable de courir un sprint. Un camion lui était passé dessus. Il l'avait écrabouillé avec ses immenses roues jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'air d'une marmelade rougeâtre et encore tiède. Peut-être qu'en le voyant dans cet état, Asami ne le reconnaîtrait même pas.  
C'était ce que se disait le photographe en entrant dans la salle de bain. Il referma la porte derrière lui et remarqua même un verrou, qu'il s'empressa de tourner pour diverses raisons. L'une d'elle était qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être surpris alors qu'il se lavait. Au vu de la chance qu'il se coltinait, il était fort probable que Iakov était lui aussi du genre à se jeter sur ses prisonniers pour leur faire des choses inavouables.  
Il aperçut le miroir qui se trouvait au dessus du lavabo et faillit y jeter un coup d'œil, pour voir à quoi pouvait ressembler son visage après les amitiés qu'il avait échangé avec les hommes de main de Iakov. Il s'en retint au dernier moment. Etant donné son moral qui n'était nullement au beau fixe, il ne préférait pas en rajouter à cause de quelques considérations physiques.  
Akihito commença à faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire et se déshabilla, en grimaçant lorsqu'il du lever les bras pour retirer son pull ou plier les jambes pour enlever son pantalon. S'il avait préféré évité le miroir, il ne pouvait ignorer le reste de son corps. De nombreux bleus étaient apparus là où les coups avaient été portés. Ils formaient un étrange patchwork sur sa peau claire. Une sorte de carte routière de ses mésaventures, constata-t-il avec un bref amusement malsain. Il vit aussi la marque blanche de la cicatrice, qu'il avait encore au bras, héritage de ses mésaventures avec le « serial killer », quelques moins plus tôt.  
Un frisson d'horreur ébranla son corps comme la branche d'un arbre sous la tempête. Dans l'espoir de se calmer, il plongea dans l'eau chaude et essaya de se détendre. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, au vu de sa situation, il y parvint et retrouva une certaine sérénité. Il avait pensé, notamment, que Mikhaïl ne le ferait pas venir à lui s'il avait la simple intention de le tuer. Asami ne tarderait sans doute pas à apprendre qu'il avait été kidnappé, encore une fois, et il viendrait l'aider. Si jamais… Ce n'était pas le cas… Alors Akihito se débrouillerait par lui-même, comme il l'avait toujours fait avant de rencontrer le yakuza. Il trouverait un moyen de fuir ou de négocier sa libération.  
Akihito ferma les yeux et resta ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Iakov frappe à la porte et l'interpelle :  
« - Nous sommes bientôt arriver, monsieur Takaba. Dépêchez-vous de sortir. »  
Il nota une certaine impatience dans la voix du russe, ce qui le poussa à suivre son conseil. Il quitta l'eau si agréable et se sécha précautionneusement, essayant de ne pas appuyer trop fort sur les bleus. Puis il examina les vêtements qu'on avait placé à son attention sur un support prévu à cet effet, fixé au mur. Il y trouva un jean, ainsi qu'un T-shirt à manche longue.  
Il avait lu une fois, dans une brochure touristique, que les hivers à Macao étaient doux, en raison du climat subtropical. La même brochure indiquait que la ville tirait beaucoup de profits de l'activité des casino et que, depuis 1999, elle pouvait se féliciter d'avoir fait disparaître la violence néfaste des Triades, grâce à l'intervention des forces chinoises. Visiblement, ces forces avaient du oublier certains indésirables russes. A moins qu'ils n'avaient profité du départ des Triades pour asseoir leur influence. De toute manière, il se disait qu'il fallait être un sacré utopiste pour imaginer bannir la mafia d'une quelconque ville.  
Plongé dans ces réflexions, Akihito s'habilla et ne put résister, cette fois-ci, à jeter un coup d'œil au miroir.  
Il eut un instant de surprise et porta la main à son visage. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit plus abîmé. Sa lèvre étaient écorchée et sur sa joue fleurissaient une tache mauve, jusqu'en dessous de son œil.  
Après cette vérification, Akihito quitta la salle de bain, pour suivre Iakov en dehors de la chambre.

Macao comportait bien moins d'immeubles qu'une ville comme Hong Kong. Elle bénéficiait, en plus, de magnifiques plages agrémentées de pins. Dans les quartiers se mêlaient les influences portugaises et celle de la Chine ancestrale.  
Si Akihito avait eu l'occasion de faire du tourisme, il aurait été sans doute frappé par la présence d'églises, peu communes dans un pays comme le Japon. Malheureusement, ses ravisseurs ne comptaient pas le laisser se promener librement en ville. Il fut mené, en voiture, jusqu'à une propriété qui se trouvait près des plages. Une villa au charme ancien et européen. Elle était cernée de hautes haies et de grilles. On aurait pu la prendre pour la demeure d'une célébrité, jusqu'à voir de nombreux gardes armés dans le parc entourant l'habitation. Même une personne naïve aurait aussitôt compris que ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où pénétrer sans être invité.  
La voiture entra à l'intérieur du domaine, par la grille fermant l'entrée. Elle avait remonté l'allée de gravier et s'était garée sur un large espace devant la demeure prévu à cet effet. Iakov était sortit du véhicule et Akihito l'avait suivi, car il n'avait de toute manière pas d'autres choix et qu'il ne tenait pas à se mettre à dos le russe en se plaignant inutilement. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que voir ce qui allait arriver.  
Iakov, sans même se retourner pour voir si Akihito l'accompagnait bien, entra dans la villa d'un pas rapide et sans marquer une seule hésitation. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall énorme aux yeux du japonais, où le carrelage était si propre et brillant que l'on pouvait quasiment voir son reflet dedans. Iakov ne prit pas la double porte en face d'eux, certainement celle d'un très grand salon, comme le supposa Akihito. Ils prirent l'une de celle qui se trouvait sur la gauche et pénétrèrent dans un couloir où les murs blancs étaient percés de plusieurs autres portes. Le photographe avait l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans un labyrinthe. Sur leur chemin, ils ne croisèrent personne mais Akihito crut entendre des bruits de discussions derrière certaines des portes.  
Ils empruntèrent un escalier, menant au premier étage. Lorsqu'ils avaient été à l'extérieur de la bâtisse, Akihito n'avait pas pensé à compter le nombre d'étages.  
Finalement, Iakov s'arrêta devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit et invita Akihito à entrer dans une chambre spacieuse. Il n'expliqua pas le pourquoi mais le jeune homme conclut par lui-même que ce serait là où il dormirait. Autant dire que cette chambre était bien plus plaisante que celle qu'il avait eu lorsque Feilong l'avait retenu captif. C'était chouette, sa condition de prisonnier s'améliorait de jour en jour !  
« - Vous pouvez visiter les lieux si vous en avez envie, je viendrai vous chercher plus tard, » annonça Iakov, alors qu'il partait déjà et refermait la porte derrière lui. Akihito n'eut rien le temps de répondre.

Le photographe s'était approché de la fenêtre, après le départ de Iakov. Il avait tiré les deux rideaux qui la masquaient et observé le parc environnant. Impossible de s'échapper. La fenêtre était trop haute et il se briserait certainement une cheville en sautant. Il y avait des gardes qui faisaient des rondes dans les allées. Les haies qui délimitaient la propriété étaient énormes et très épaisses. Derrière celles-ci, il pensait apercevoir le toit d'une autre villa. Puis, il y avait l'horizon. La lune se reflétait sur les flots de ce qui devait être l'océan. Le soleil, à l'est, semblait prêt de se lever. La ville de Macao, ses casino, son architecture chinoise et portugaise, devait être visible de l'autre côté de la propriété.  
Après avoir fait cet état des lieux, Akihito s'était tourné vers la porte mais il jugea qu'il était trop tôt pour aller se promener, comme le lui avait proposé Iakov. Il ne savait pas quel genre de personnes il trouverait dans cette villa. A en juger par les très gros calibres style pistolets-mitrailleurs que portaient les gardes, l'endroit devait être peuplé de loups prêts à lui faire la peau.  
Soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et attendit. Il eut à nouveau quelques pensées pour Asami. Peut-être était-il au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé, durant cette nuit ? Akihito espérait qu'il était enragé et non pas indifférent à cette nouvelle.  
Puis, il se mit à songer à Tomoki et se demanda si lui aussi se trouvait dans la propriété. Mikhaïl le retenait peut-être prisonnier, contre son grès. Sans doute espérait-il l'utiliser pour faire pression, au bon moment, sur Feilong. Akihito devait parler à Tomoki, car ils devaient trouver le moyen de s'échapper à deux, dans ce cas. Même si le garçon haïssait Feilong de tout son cœur à présent – et Akihito ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher -, la perspective de rester aux mains des russes ne devaient pas lui plaire non plus. Alors, c'était décidé, il fallait qu'ils s'allient et s'entraident.

Un long moment s'écoula avant que Iakov ne revienne et Akihito s'était à moitié endormi lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à être debout sur ses deux pieds lorsque le russe l'invectiva :  
« - Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir. Monsieur Arbatov veut vous voir. »  
Avant de quitter la chambre, Akihito jeta un regard vers la fenêtre. La nuit s'était colorée, le soleil avait surgi à l'horizon.

Tous deux reprirent le chemin inverse qui les avait amené à la chambre. Ils descendirent l'escalier, passèrent dans le couloir et arrivèrent dans le hall. Les double porte étaient ouvertes et il s'agissait bien d'un énorme salon, comme l'avait supposé Akihito.  
Iakov entra le premier et Akihito le suivit à nouveau, car ce n'était pas comme si on lui laissait le choix de retourner dans la chambre et de dormir.  
Il remarqua, en tout premier, l'homme vers qui Iakov se dirigeait et, même s'il n'y avait aucune indication claire à ce sujet, Akihito fut certain qu'il s'agissait de ce Mikhaïl Arbatov dont il avait tant entendu parler ces derniers jours.  
Mikhaïl n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on aurait imaginé dans la mafia mais l'on aurait pu dire la même chose d'Asami et de Feilong. Il devait faire la même taille qu'Asami mais c'était le seul point commun avec ce dernier… Hormis le costume qu'il portait. Les boucles de ses cheveux blonds, descendant sur les côtés de son visage, lui donnait l'air d'un fils à papa qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour se distraire que d'acheter une très grosse bâtisse sur Macao et de porter des costumes à un prix exorbitant pour témoigner de sa fortune. Pourtant, il n'était pas si jeune que cela. Son visage était celui d'un homme qui devait avoir au moins plus de vingt-cinq ans et avec lequel le terme dureté s'accordait parfaitement. Dureté et, aussi, une once de malice, brillant dans ses yeux clairs. Les paroles que tint Mikhaïl, après que Iakov eut prononcé quelques mots à voix basse en le rejoignant, confirmèrent la seconde impression du photographe :  
« - Voilà donc le Takaba Akihito dont j'ai tant entendu parler, » déclara-t-il en posant les yeux sur l'intéressé.  
Akihito ne se sentait guère à l'aise mais essaya de faire croire le contraire en soutenant le regard de Mikhaïl. Le russe s'approcha de lui alors que Iakov restait pour le moment immobile. Il s'arrêta devant Akihito et le regarda de haut. Puis il tendit soudainement la main pour l'approcher de sa joue et le jeune homme dut se retenir de reculer ou de le repousser.  
« - Que t'est-il donc arrivé ? » questionna Mikhaïl en faisant certainement références aux hématomes.  
Akihito ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard dans la direction de Iakov. Mikhaïl ne se retourna pas mais se mit à sourire, comme s'il avait compris où le photographe voulait en venir.  
« - Je vois, tu n'as pas voulu lui rendre la tâche plus facile, n'est ce pas ? »  
Cette fois-ci, Akihito ne put s'empêcher de répondre un sarcasme :  
« - Il est vrai que j'aurai du offrir un verre aux personnes venant m'enlever en pleine nuit dans ma chambre d'hôtel, après avoir essayé de me tuer une première fois dans la rue. »  
Mikhaïl le regard bizarrement mais conserva son sourire. Iakov, lui, ne semblait guère avoir apprécié la remarque d'Akihito mais se retenait à l'évidence de lui refaire le portrait, tant que son chef ne lui en aurait pas donné l'autorisation.  
« - Cette tentative de meurtre… N'était pas de mon fait, » conclut finalement Mikhaïl. Akihito se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une excuse sincère et si c'était le type de propos visant à amadouer une proie trop naïve. « Tu es bien trop important pour que je te laisse mourir.  
« - Ah oui ? » rétorqua Akihito, en levant un sourcil perplexe.  
Iakov déclara quelque chose que le jeune homme ne put comprendre, certainement parce qu'il s'agissait de russe. Mikhaïl n'y répondit pas, son attention semblait entièrement portée sur son prisonnier. Il posa d'ailleurs la main sur son épaule, ce qui surprit Akihito plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
« - Bien sûr. Tant que je te détiens, Asami y réfléchira à deux fois avant de me causer des ennuis. »  
Mikhaïl croyait-il réellement qu'Asami l'estimait assez précieux pour ne pas risquer sa vie ? Il était vrai que le yakuza l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois et que leur relation… Etait ce qu'elle était… Oui, peut-être qu'il ne tenterait rien ou… Peut-être ferait-il exactement l'inverse, car ils s'étaient plus ou moins disputés. Ou peut-être qu'il n'hésiterait pas un instant à agir en sachant sa propriété prisonnière, quitte à ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences.  
Akihito essaya d'effacer ces pensées négatives de son esprit et reporta son attention sur Mikhaïl, qui se montrait bien trop sympathique pour être honnête. Il avait tout intérêt à continuer de lui laisser croire qu'Asami tenait effectivement à lui.  
« - Je suppose qu'il ne fera rien, effectivement, » soupira Akihito.  
« - Toutefois, n'imagine pas que ta curiosité mal placée ne sera pas sans conséquence, » ajouta Mikhaïl avec une froideur tranchant avec le ton aimable qu'il avait employé jusqu'à présent.  
Iakov s'était rapproché et obligea Akihito à se retourner, en l'empoignant violemment par le bras, bras qu'il ne relâcha d'ailleurs pas ceci fait. Mikhaïl vint se placer juste à côté du japonais mais sans regarder dans sa direction.  
Le photographe n'avait pas prêté attention au restant du salon car il avait aussitôt fixé celle-ci sur Mikhaïl Arbatov. A présent qu'il avait tout loisir de le faire, il remarqua aussitôt qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qu'eux, à quelques mètres de distance, au milieu de la pièce.  
Trois hommes qui étaient certainement des employés de Mikhail. Deux lui faisaient face, le troisième lui tournait le dos, il ne pouvait donc voir son visage. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, car entre eux se trouvaient un quatrième homme, agenouillé, absolument pathétique lorsqu'on voyait l'expression de résignation qu'il affichait.  
Akihito mit quelques instants à reconnaître le docteur Bai, celui-là même qu'il avait interrogé au sujet de Tomoki et qui ne voulait rien dire car il craignait Mikhaïl Arbatov. Hors, le jeune homme l'avait obligé à parler en usant de moyens déloyaux mais qui lui avaient paru nécessaires.  
« - Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? » s'exclama Akihito avec horreur, tout en connaissant très bien la réponse.  
Mikhaïl ne prit d'ailleurs même pas la peine de lui répondre. Mais Iakov, qui semblait décidé à se montrer plus bavard, lui glissa à l'oreille :  
« - Il nous a trahi. Alors il doit payer de sa vie pour ça. Nous nous sommes déjà occupés de sa famille. »  
Un frisson d'horreur courut le long du dos d'Akihito. Il eut un geste brusque en essayant de dégager son bras de la main de Iakov.  
« - Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » s'écria-t-il. « C'est de ma faute ! »  
Mikhaïl tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire vipérin aux lèvres.  
« - Personne n'a dit le contraire. »  
Que pouvait-il faire pour empêcher cela ? Akihito ne savait pas. Il se sentait terrifié, coupable aussi. Il ne pouvait pas être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un, pas encore une fois ! Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Ou plutôt, il avait pensé qu'il serait le seul tenu responsable et que personne ne payerait pour sa curiosité. Cet homme ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas à cause de lui !  
« - Ne faites pas ça ! » poursuivit le jeune homme mais, déjà, sa voix avait commencé à faiblir. Il avait deviné que ses protestations étaient vaines, qu'il ne pourrait arrêté l'horrible machine qu'il avait mis en marche, sans le vouloir.  
La bouche d'Akihito se dessécha. Son corps était glacé alors que sa peau lui paraissait couverte d'une épaisse pellicule de sueur. Impuissant, il ne pouvait que regarder. Ce n'était pas une fascination morbide qui le poussait à ça. L'horreur le tétanisait totalement. Il était incapable de détourner les yeux. Peut-être était-ce une façon inconsciente pour lui de se punir.  
La détonation, fracassante, sembla intensifiée par la grandeur de la pièce. On aurait cru l'orage venant de s'abattre sur eux.  
C'était celui qui tournait le dos à Akihito qui avait tiré. Une flamme avait surgit du canon de l'arme en même temps que le bruit assourdissant. Suivre la balle des yeux était impossible mais, la seconde d'après, le sang écarlate mêlé d'éclats d'os et de cervelle aspergea le sol clair pour former une marre aux contours irréguliers. Le corps sans vie de Bai s'écroula comme un domino que l'on aurait poussé du doigt. De l'arrière de son crâne éclaté continuait de s'écouler le liquide rouge.  
Et personne, hormis Akihito, ne semblait s'en émouvoir.  
« - Débarrassez-vous de ce corps et que le sol soit nettoyé ensuite, » ordonna Mikhaïl.  
Comme dans une pièce de théâtre bien huilée, où chacun connaissait son rôle à la perfection, deux des hommes de main soulevèrent le cadavre et l'emmenèrent en dehors de la pièce, laissant une traînée de sang derrière eux.  
Celui qui avait tiré était resté. D'abord immobile, continuant de leur tourner le dos, il finit par s'animer et fit volte-face, l'arme baissée vers le sol et le bras le long de son corps.  
Akihito eut un sursaut de stupeur mais aucun mot ne parvint à s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes.  
Devant lui se trouvait la personne dont il était censé apprendre le devenir. Devant lui se trouvait l'objet même de ses recherches. Il ne l'avait vu qu'en photo mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le reconnaître sur le champ. Il avait imaginé bien des possibilités quant à son destin mais jamais celle-ci ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit ! Sans doute parce qu'elle était bien trop horrible, irraisonnable…

Tomoki, plus petit qu'Akihito, possédait des cheveux noirs, décolorés en blond sur les pointes. A première vue, il avait tout d'un jeune homme inoffensif. Son physique fragile ne s'accordait pas avec l'idée que l'on se faisait d'un tueur de sang froid. Pourtant, le regard de Tomoki aurait glacé n'importe qui, même l'humain le plus endurci. Il était vide. Cela aurait pu être le regard d'un mort ou celui d'une machine dépourvue d'âme et donc de sentiments.  
Ce fut la première impression qu'eut Akihito mais, lorsque Tomoki posa les yeux sur Mikhaïl, son expression se métamorphosa littéralement. Le masque de cire qu'était son visage s'anima. Ses yeux se mirent à briller comme ceux de n'importe quel être vivant. On pouvait même y lire une certaine affection.  
Ce n'était plus la même personne qui se trouvait devant Akihito. Le tueur était parti pour laisser la place à un être humain normal. A un garçon comme les autres.  
Pour autant, cela ne rendait pas Tomoki moins effrayant. Seul un monstre pouvait mettre de côté ses émotions ainsi. Ou quelqu'un qui avait suffisamment souffert pour refouler tout cela au plus profond de lui-même. Asami, Feilong et même ce maudit Iakov… Lorsqu'ils tuaient ou menaçaient quelqu'un, c'était en étant toujours sous l'emprise des sentiments. L'expression vide de Tomoki, son regard inanimé… Ce n'était rien de moins que l'attitude d'un robot ou d'un homme programmé pour la même tache si répétitive qu'il n'y portait plus d'attention. Son humanité, il ne la retrouvait que lorsque son devoir était accompli.  
« - Que lui avez-vous fait ? » s'exclama Akihito, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait prononcé à voix haute ses pensées.  
Tomoki le regarda avec une expression de surprise. Akihito se demanda quelle en était la raison mais il comprit vite qu'il n'était sans doute pas le bienvenu pour tous, en voyant la colère qui ébranla aussitôt le garçon.  
« - Que fait-il ici ? » gronda-t-il. Il semblait prêt à se jeter sur le photographe. Vu leur différence de taille, cela aurait pu être drôle si Tomoki n'était pas capable de tuer quelqu'un sans marquer d'hésitation.  
« - C'est mon invité, » expliqua calmement Mikhaïl. « Si tu le tues, quel moyen de pression aurais-je sur Asami ? »  
Tomoki sembla se calmer aussitôt en entendant les paroles du Russe mais il ne quitta pour autant pas Akihito du regard.  
« - Quelle idée peut donc avoir ce Feilong pour t'envoyer enquêter sur moi ? » demanda le garçon, sans toutefois donner l'impression de vouloir connaître la réponse à sa question.  
De toute manière, Akihito aurait été bien incapable de répondre. Les mots lui manquaient. Il ne parvenait à trouver une quelconque logique aux évènements dont il était le témoin.  
Tomoki, sans ajouter un mot de plus, quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Si l'on parvenait à faire abstraction de l'arme, il avait tout d'un étudiant insouciant.  
« - Tu pensais que les choses allaient être simples ? » se moqua Mikhaïl en tournant la tête vers Akihito. Le japonais eut la désagréable impression qu'il savait lire dans les pensées, qu'il avait compris que l'unique espoir du photographe avait été de se faire de Tomoki un allié, qu'il y aurait en tout cas moyen d'obtenir son aide. Bien sûr, il savait que Tomoki n'était pas sain d'esprit. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne fut pas retenu contre son grès. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé cela.  
Le jeune homme fixa le russe d'un regard quelque peu hébété, puis se rendit compte que Iakov le tenait toujours par le bras lorsque celui-ci tira dessus, visiblement pour l'inciter à quitter le salon. Akihito suivit alors que son esprit perdait peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Il se retrouvait plongé dans un état second, exécutant chaque pas par pur automatisme.  
Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans sa chambre, quelques instants plus tard, il se dirigea mécaniquement jusqu'à l'autre porte qu'elle comportait, menant à la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta devant l'évier et ouvrit le robinet pour faire couler de l'eau froide. Ses doigts passèrent en dessous du jet, puis il fut pris d'un violent haut le cœur et vomit la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge.


	10. Little Secret

_Version corrigée en Juillet 2007__  
_

_Commentaire : J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je voulais au départ commencer à Kyôto, avec Asami et compagnie, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le ton. J'ai réécrit plusieurs fois la première page à cause de ça avant de jeter l'éponge durant un certain temps.  
J'ai donc décidé de continuer avec Akihito et de mettre la scène d'Asami à la fin, mais cette scène finale n'allait pas du tout avec le restant du chapitre. Donc… Ca sera pour le prochain. Tant pis.  
J'ai essayé de mettre un peu plus d'humour dans ce chapitre, comparé aux précédents, car je trouve que c'est ce qui manque par rapport à Ikigai. Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant que le chapitre n'est pas sérieux.  
Ah oui, dans ce chapitre, Akihito commence à reprendre du poil de la bête (tant mieux, il était pas très en forme depuis le début de l'histoire, vous ne trouvez pas ?). Il en aura besoin, il faut dire._

**Chapitre 9 : Little Secret**

« Les choses ne tournent jamais vraiment comme on l'espère, » pensa Akihito alors qu'il restait allongé dans le lit, le regard amorphe rivé au plafond.  
Parce qu'il ne pouvait repenser au sort du médecin sans sentir son estomac se soulever et le maigre contenu de son ventre lui remonter dans la gorge, il tentait de se focaliser sur l'ironie de la situation elle-même.  
Il était venu enquêter sur le sort du si gentil Tomoki et celui-ci s'avérait être un tueur au service de Mikhaïl, certainement le tueur qui avait essayé de lui faire la peau à Hong Kong. Bordel ! On pouvait dire que Feilong avait l'art de choisir ses amants. S'il s'en sortait vivant et plus ou moins entier, il lui en toucherait deux mots – ou lui collerait plutôt son poing dans la gueule – avant de se planquer derrière Asami pour éviter les représailles. Il n'était pas totalement masochiste non plus.  
« - En tout cas, je sais maintenant que le suivi psychiatrique était vraiment mérité, » murmura-t-il en portant les mains à son front pour repousser en arrière quelques mèches de cheveux.  
S'il n'avait pas été totalement impliqué dans cette affaire et en danger de mort, tout cela l'aurait certainement fait hurler de rire.  
A présent, Mikhaïl allait sans doute l'utiliser comme moyen de pression et sa survie dépendrait uniquement de l'effet que cela aurait sur Asami. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas très confiant.  
Akihito dut revenir au monde réel quand deux coups furent donnés à la porte de la chambre. Il n'y répondit pas mais tendit l'oreille comme un chat à l'affût d'une souris gambadant sur le plancher.  
« - Cela fait plusieurs heures que vous êtes enfermé là-dedans. Comptez-vous vous laisser mourir de faim ? »  
C'était Iakov.  
La mention de la nourriture suffit à rendre des nausées au photographe. Cela ne le fit pour autant pas bouger du lit et il resta dans la même position.  
La porte de la chambre avait été fermée à clef depuis l'intérieur et Iakov s'en rendit vite compte lorsqu'il voulut l'ouvrir.  
« - Sortez de là avant que je ne vienne vous chercher ! »  
Akihito resta sans réaction en entendant cette menace. Il se disait que sa situation ne pouvait être pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà et, face à l'absence de nouvelle invective de Iakov, il pensa qu'il avait déjà abandonné et était allé voir ailleurs s'il y était.

Lorsque le verrou de la porte explosa après une détonation, le photographe, dans sa surprise, voulut sauter sur ses pieds pour se planquer quelque part mais tomba lamentablement en bas du lit.  
« - Vous êtes taré ! » hurla-t-il après avoir gémi de douleur car il s'était fait mal dans le bas du dos et tout en se couvrant la tête des deux mains comme s'il craignait que le plafond ne s'effondre sur lui.  
« - Mikhaïl m'a chargé de vous surveiller. Je prends mes ordres très à cœur. Non pas que m'occuper de vous me fasse plaisir. »  
Akihito se releva prudemment pour regarder le russe qui se trouvait debout à l'entrée de la chambre et rangeait son pistolet dans le holster caché sous sa veste.  
« - A ce propos, j'espère que vous êtes heureux de constater combien Tomoki se porte bien. Partir à sa recherche était vraiment stupide de votre part. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez familier des actes stupides.  
« - Ta gueule, » rétorqua Akihito, dans un élan de colère et sans vraiment réfléchir.  
Iakov haussa un sourcil, peut-être réellement surpris par cette réaction inattendue ou simplement amusé. Il releva le menton pour regarder le Japonais de haut et posa les poings sur les hanches.  
« - Quel langage… Mais que devais-je espérer d'un homme qui offre son corps à d'autres. Vous avez couché avec qui en premier ? Asami ou Feilong ? » Questionna le russe avec un sourire narquois.  
Un zeste de raison retint Akihito de sauter sur Iakov pour tenter de faire pivoter sa tête à 90°. Ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il resta silencieux.  
« - Va te faire foutre, tu ne sais rien de moi !  
« - Assez pour savoir que vous faites leurs quatre volontés. »  
Akihito serra les dents et baissa la tête. Au fond de lui, il savait que Iakov n'avait pas totalement tort : il avait fait ce qu'on lui demandait depuis le départ. Il s'était peut-être plaint mais il l'avait fait quand même. Parfois même en prenant son rôle avec sérieux. C'était douloureux de devoir se l'avouer et de ne pouvoir démentir les propos de Iakov.  
« - Tout de même, je ne comprends pas ce qu'espérait Feilong en vous envoyant… » Poursuivit le russe.  
Le photographe non plus ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était guère logique.  
« - Feilong a sûrement une idée derrière la tête, » continua Iakov à voix haute comme s'il se souciait fort peu de faire part de ses pensées.  
« - Peu importe, » soupira Akihito, qui sentait la lassitude prendre le pas sur la colère. Il croisa les bras et s'assit sur le lit, légèrement courbé en avant, les sourcils froncés.

Au bout d'un moment, Iakov parla à nouveau, d'un ton plus impératif :  
« - Suivez-moi. »  
Akihito releva la tête pour considérer le visage froid du russe, toujours debout devant l'encadrement de la porte. Il se demanda d'où pouvait lui venir cette cicatrice sur sa joue gauche. Peut-être l'avait-il reçu lors d'une violente bagarre. Ou alors… C'était l'une de ses victimes qui lui avait laissé ce souvenir. Cette idée le fit frissonner d'horreur mais le ramena en même temps sur terre : il ne devait pas oublier que Iakov était sans aucun doute un tueur et qu'il devait agir avec prudence avec lui.  
Le photographe finit par se lever pour suivre Iakov jusqu'à une autre pièce qui ressemblait à une salle à manger. Le russe tira l'une des chaises de la petite table qui s'y trouvait et Akihito s'y installa sans attendre qu'on le lui demande. Il croisa les jambes et examina les lieux rapidement.  
« - On dirait presque une maison normale, » commenta-t-il à voix basse.  
Iakov, qui s'était éloigné vers la porte, stoppa et se tourna vers lui pour l'observer, tout d'abord en silence.  
« - Pourquoi cette remarque ? » finit-il par demander. « Vous pensez que les membres de la mafia vivent dans une autre dimension ? »  
Asami semblait vivre dans une autre dimension mais Akihito n'eut guère envie d'en parler. L'appartement du Yakuza paraissait tellement vide et impersonnel. Ce n'était pas ce satané chat qui y changerait quelque chose. Il y avait juste cette odeur de cigarette, qui lui manquait presque à présent, et rien d'autre. Parfois, il se demandait si Asami recevait d'autres visiteurs que lui. En comparaison, cette villa avait quelque chose de plus chaleureux, même si ça lui déplaisait de le reconnaître. Les murs de cette salle à manger étaient colorés et elle donnait l'impression d'être utilisée souvent. Au milieu de la table, il y avait même une corbeille avec des pommes. Et pourtant, cet endroit appartenait à Mikhaïl. Il y vivait sans doute. Si en voyant l'intérieur, on aurait pu prendre le chef mafieux pour un type normal, les gardes à l'extérieur et leurs armes ne trompaient pas.  
« - Je vous rassure, nous mangeons même comme des humains normaux, autour d'une table et avec des couverts, » précisa Iakov, qui se moquait à l'évidence de sa réaction.  
« - Pitié… » Rétorqua Akihito. « Pendant que vous y êtes, pourquoi ne pas parler de votre famille, que vous aimez tant, alors que vous détruisez et tuez celles des autres ? »  
Jusqu'à présent, le jeune homme n'avait pas regardé Iakov mais il le fit en n'entendant pas de réponse. Le Russe affichait une étrange expression de tristesse et il parut perdu dans ses pensées durant quelques instants.  
« - Ah oui, la famille, » murmura-t-il avant de tourner le dos à Akihito et de se tourner vers la porte pour poser la main sur la poignée. « Nous voulons tous faire au mieux pour notre famille, je suppose… »  
Que voulait-il dire par là ? Les paupières d'Akihito se plissèrent légèrement alors que le Russe ouvrait la porte pour sortir. L'expression qu'il avait eue s'était volatilisée, il était à nouveau l'homme de main de Mikhaïl, l'homme froid et dangereux. Avant de sortir, Iakov adressa au photographe un regard ne pouvant lui signifier qu'une seule chose : ne pas quitter cette pièce.  
Lorsqu'il fut partit, Akihito poussa un long soupir. Il se pencha en avant, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Les pommes dans leur corbeille entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Elles étaient rouges. Il aurait pu commencer à avoir faim s'il n'avait pas à cet instant pensé au sang du professeur Bai sur le carrelage. Mikhaïl n'avait-il pas dit qu'ils s'étaient aussi occupés de sa famille ? Cette pensée suffit à lui glacer le sang et il se crispa, tout en continuant de fixer les fruits.  
Il devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir de cette villa.  
Avant d'être le prochain dont le sang s'écoulerait sur le sol.

Akihito sursauta sur la chaise lorsque Iakov entra de nouveau dans la pièce, peu de temps après son départ. Il tenait un téléphone portable dernier cri d'une main et contre son oreille. Un sourire avait étiré ses lèvres. Le jeune homme eut le sentiment qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.  
« - Oh, vous voulez donc vraiment lui parler ? Je suppose que c'est de votre droit de vous assurer qu'il est bien vivant et que nous n'essayons pas de vous tendre un piège… »  
Le cœur d'Akihito fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se redressa sur sa chaise en ayant peine à cacher son impatience. Quelqu'un voulait lui parler. S'assurer qu'il était bien en vie. Cela ne pouvait être qu'Asami. Il se serait presque jeté sur Iakov pour lui arracher le portable si celui-ci ne lui avait pas proposé de le prendre avant.  
Le photographe s'empara du téléphone alors que les palpitations de son cœur s'étaient encore accélérées.  
« - Asami, c'est toi ? »  
La réponse ne vint pas immédiatement mais atteignit de plein fouet l'enthousiasme d'Akihito.  
« - Désolé… Mais ce n'est pas lui.  
« - Feilong ? » s'écria Akihito, avec un mélange de colère et de déception. Il releva les yeux sur Iakov et vit son sourire s'agrandir. Quel enfoiré. Il était à peu près certain qu'il l'avait fait exprès.  
« - Asami est occupé ailleurs. Ce Iakov m'a appelé pour me dire que tu t'étais encore fourré dans de beaux draps. Félicitation, Akihito. Ceci dit, cela explique pourquoi le garde du corps que je t'avais alloué a été retrouvé mort…  
« - C'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui m'a demandé de me mêler de ça, » répliqua le Japonais, énervé par le ton sec de Feilong.  
« - Oui, oui… J'en suis absolument désolé, » répondit-il avec un ton qui ne sonnait pas du tout comme sincère. « Dis moi, en as-tu appris plus sur Tomoki ?  
« - Je pourrais me faire tuer et, tout ce que tu sais demander, c'est si je sais de nouvelles choses sur lui ? »  
Akihito serra ses doigts autour du téléphone comme s'il espérait pouvoir le réduire en morceaux par la simple pression de ceux-ci.  
« - Je ne suis pas ton ami, ni ton allié, » soupira Feilong comme s'il perdait son temps. « Je laisse ce genre de choses à Asami et je suis certain qu'il viendra te sauver… Encore une fois. Peut-être que je l'aiderai, si tu es coopératif… Alors réponds à mes questions : es-tu à Macao ? »  
Akihito se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait déjà pas spécialement envie de répondre mais il sentait que Feilong serait fort capable de mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Asami s'il ne le faisait pas. L'autre raison de son hésitation était la présence de Iakov. Il n'allait certainement pas apprécier la communication d'informations à un ennemi et le photographe se disait que se le mettre à dos n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.  
« - Oui, » se contenta-t-il finalement de souffler, répondant ainsi à la question de Feilong tout en empêchant Iakov de deviner l'objet de ce « oui ».  
« - Et Tomoki se trouve dans le même endroit que toi ?  
« - Oui, » soupira Akihito à contrecœur. En cet instant, il aurait aimé pouvoir en dire plus et imaginer la tête qu'aurait faite Feilong en apprenant que son protégé était passé, sans doute définitivement, à l'ennemi. Si Iakov n'avait pas été là pour le surveiller…  
« - Est-ce qu'il se porte bien ? »  
Ca c'était une excellente question à laquelle le jeune homme décida de répondre par l'affirmative. Tomoki avait l'air en très bonne santé… Physique. Psychologiquement, c'était une toute autre chose… Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait du confier cela à Feilong. Il fallait bien lui laisser quelques surprises sinon sa vie allait finir par se révéler d'un ennui…  
« - Alors Mikhaïl était bien derrière tout ça, comme je le soupçonnais. Il me le payera. Tu as fait du bon travail, Akihito. Ton intervention a pu confirmer mes soupçons. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, à présent, » annonça Feilong d'une voix un peu trop douce.  
« - Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, au juste ? » S'écria le jeune homme.  
« - Le jour où j'aurai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour enquêter, j'engagerai un vrai professionnel et pas une personne comme toi. Je te souhaite… Bien du courage. Avec Mikhaïl Arbatov. »  
Akihito avala difficilement sa salive puis sentit la fureur monter en lui. Il s'apprêta à répliquer par quelques mots bien trouvés mais Feilong avait déjà raccroché.  
« - Le salaud, » murmura-t-il tout en serrant un peu plus le téléphone dans sa main prise de tremblements nerveux.  
Alors, c'était ça, hein ? Maintenant que Feilong avait les informations dont il avait besoin, il le laissait tomber ? Il n'y avait plus qu'Asami pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait nourri l'espoir de voir le Chinois venir héroïquement à son secours mais il avait cru qu'il aurait au moins un semblant de compassion pour son sort et s'en soucierait. A présent, tout reposait sur le Yakuza mais Akihito ne savait plus s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.  
Après tout, peut-être qu'Asami était lassé de lui, à force de le voir se mettre dans des situations impossibles et de devoir le sauver ? Peut-être qu'il s'était déjà trouvé un nouveau jouet, un nouvel amant ? Certainement un garçon plus docile et qui ne se mettait jamais dans des situations périlleuses, qui obéissait réellement aux ordres sans jamais râler et qui savait tenir l'alcool.  
En imaginant ce rival, Akihito ne parvint plus à contenir sa rage. Le téléphone imita le cri d'agonie d'une bouteille plastique écrasée lorsqu'il le laissa tomber par terre et posa, plusieurs fois, son pied dessus « par accident ».

Apparemment surpris par cette réaction brutale, Iakov se tourna vers le jeune homme pour le regarder avec des yeux presque ronds. La coque du portable couina encore sous la semelle du photographe puis tomba dans un silence funèbre lorsqu'il cessa de s'acharner sur sa victime et retira son pied.  
« - Ce téléphone a coûté très cher, » lui reprocha le Russe alors que son agacement était de plus en plus visible. « Comment croyez-vous pouvoir le rembourser ? »  
Akihito lui répliqua par une insulte et fila comme une flèche hors de la pièce, tant et si bien que Iakov n'eut pas le temps de réagir pour le rattraper.  
La raison d'Akihito s'était temporairement mise en grève à la vue des catastrophes qui s'empilaient heure après heure comme des assiettes sales. Le jeune homme en était arrivé au point de penser que tout acte ridiculement désespéré valait mieux que de rester à ne rien faire en attendant que d'autres daignent choisir s'il vivrait ou mourrait. N'écoutant pas les protestations du Russe, il prit le premier couloir venu dans l'objectif de le semer, puis de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Peut-être que Iakov était fort, mais Akihito avait l'habitude de courir pour sauver sa peau – ou pour ne pas finir dans le lit d'Asami – et le battait donc de vitesse. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas cumuler tous les handicaps.  
La villa était grande et il y avait bien des endroits où se cacher. Lorsqu'il ne vit plus Iakov en se retournant pour jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il ouvrit la première porte venue et s'y adossa une fois en sécurité dans la pièce. Quelques secondes après, il entendit des pas rapides, sans aucun doute ceux de son « garde du corps ». Il continua son chemin sans s'arrêter, au grand soulagement d'Akihito.  
Le photographe se laissa glisser le long de la porte fermée pour s'asseoir quelques instants et reprendre son souffle. Il en profita pour observer les lieux où il avait pénétré. C'était un endroit qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Une sorte de salon, avec plusieurs portes. En détaillant les meubles, il se fit la réflexion que Mikhaïl Arbatov devait être vraiment riche. Non seulement cette demeure était démesurée mais en plus elle sentait le luxe à plein nez. Etait-il plus fortuné encore qu'Asami ? Ou alors Asami ne dévoilait-il pas l'état de ses finances dans la décoration de son appartement ? Peut-être que Mikhaïl était plus matérialiste qu'Asami ? Ou alors il était réellement plus riche…  
Tout à ses réflexions, Akihito se leva en apercevant l'unique fenêtre – qui se trouvait être aussi d'une taille imposante -. Des rideaux rouges retombaient de chaque côté de celle-ci. Il s'en approcha et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors.  
Il y avait toujours autant de gardes. Sortir discrètement de la propriété semblait être mission impossible. Dans sa fuite, il était remonté au premier étage et il avait l'impression que sauter du haut de celui-ci n'échapperait à personne.  
Reculant de la fenêtre, il sentit le désespoir l'écraser. Il avait le sentiment à présent qu'il n'y avait plus aucune alternative, si ce n'était espérer qu'Asami lui viendrait en aide, comme toujours…

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit des bruits de conversations. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà présent auparavant mais ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte tant il était absorbé par son escapade finalement avortée.  
L'une des portes étaient entrouvertes. Akihito savait que sa curiosité se révélait parfois dangereuse mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de celle-ci. Il n'osait pas encore regarder mais il entendait distinctement :  
« - Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je m'occupe de Feilong ? Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable, Mikhaïl ?  
« - Il peut se révéler plus utile vivant que mort, tant qu'il poursuit sa rivalité avec Asami Ryûichi. »  
C'était Mikhaïl et Tomoki qui parlaient, Akihito en était plus que certain. Et il en eu la confirmation lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il ne voyait pas le Russe mais il avait reconnu sa voix. Tomoki était allongé à plein ventre sur le lit et tenait…  
Akihito cessa de regarder et s'adossa contre le mur en soupirant. Voilà, à présent il était victime d'hallucinations. C'était peut-être la faim qui commençait à le prendre ou alors le désespoir.  
Qui avait déjà vu un adolescent cinglé et assassin jouer avec une Nintendo DS rose bonbon ?  
« En plus, c'est pour les filles cette couleur, » pensa-t-il en ne trouvant aucune logique à ce qu'il venait de voir. « Ce n'est pas qu'il ait l'air particulièrement viril mais quand même… »  
Akihito, après un effort mental, reprit son observation et se rendit compte que, non, il ne délirait pas. Tomoki était bien allongé sur le lit, heureusement habillé, et jouait bien avec une console de jeu, tout en tenant une discussion qui consistait à savoir s'il pouvait ou pas tuer Feilong. S'il avait tenu entre ses mains un sabre ou alors une mitraillette, la vision en aurait été moins effrayante.  
« - Je n'ai qu'à tuer cet Asami aussi, » finit par rétorquer Tomoki d'une voix candide. « Ca ne te ferait pas plaisir ?  
« - Je crains que ce ne soit un trop gros morceau pour toi.  
« - Vraiment ? Un plus gros morceau que les autres ? »  
Mikhaïl apparut enfin dans son champ de vision et Akihito cessa de regarder durant un instant, par crainte d'être découvert. Le Russe portait une simple chemise et un jean. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un chef mafieux.  
« - Les autres n'étaient que des exécutants, des employés, la plupart incapable de se servir d'une arme. Feilong ou Asami sont des adversaires autrement plus redoutables, tu ne crois pas ?  
« - Je suppose que oui… » Soupira Tomoki, d'une voix où perçait la déception. « Mais ça t'a fait plaisir que je m'en débarrasse, n'est ce pas ? C'était ce que tu voulais ? Donc, ils n'étaient pas si insignifiants que ça ? »  
Akihito, après un instant à se demander « je le fais, je le fais pas », décida de nouveau regarder la chambre. Sa gorge et sa bouche s'étaient entre temps desséchées alors qu'il écoutait Tomoki déblatérer avec insouciance sur ses meurtres. Etait-ce lui qui avait assassiné son propre grand-père ? Et les autres ? Le photographe commençait à le croire. Il n'était pas psychiatre mais il se disait que le garçon souffrait de sérieux troubles de la personnalité… Ou il avait oublié ce qui était bien et mal.  
Tomoki s'était assis au bord du lit, à présent il n'avait plus la console entre les mains. De là où il était, Akihito pouvait parfaitement voir son visage encadré par ses cheveux décolorés. Etait-il normal que des tueurs puissent avoir des visages d'ange ?  
« - Oui, ils n'étaient pas insignifiants, » répondit Mikhaïl, qui tournait presque le dos à Akihito et se trouvait face à Tomoki.  
« - Je suis rassuré, » murmura le garçon tout en glissant ses bras autour des hanches de Mikhaïl pour venir poser sa joue contre son ventre.  
Akihito recula une nouvelle fois pour s'adosser au mur. Il était partagé entre un sentiment de joie et de dégoût. Dans le premier cas, parce qu'il se réjouissait d'avance à l'idée de la tête que ferait Feilong s'il apprenait qu'il y avait des choses pas bien catholiques entre son (ex)amant et son ennemi. Dans le second cas, parce qu'il se disait que ce quelque chose de pas catholique n'était… Définitivement pas catholique.  
Tomoki était-il amoureux de Mikhaïl ? Mikhaïl était-il amoureux de Tomoki ? Est-ce que l'un jouait avec l'autre et ses sentiments ?  
« - Tout ce que je veux, c'est te faire plaisir, » ajouta Tomoki.  
« - Vraiment ? Alors je connais un moyen efficace. »

Akihito préféra s'éclipser. Le reste de la conversation, enfin si on pouvait toujours parler de conversation, risquait de ne pas s'avérer très instructive. Espionner les gens ne lui posait pas de problèmes moraux, sauf lorsqu'ils commençaient à s'explorer mutuellement les lèvres et plus si affinités.  
Tout de même, ce n'était pas parce qu'Asami était pervers que lui devait à son tour se comporter comme tel.  
Prudemment, le photographe fit donc machine arrière et ouvrit la porte par laquelle il était entré dans ce salon. Une fois dans le couloir, il regarda attentivement à droite puis à gauche, dès fois que Iakov s'était caché dans un angle ou déguisé en pot de fleurs pour le surprendre. Ne voyant personne, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et décida de retrouver le chemin de sa chambre.  
Ce qui allait s'avérer être une erreur, mais il ne le savait pas encore, le destin ayant bien gardé de le prévenir de ses projets, comme toujours…

A peine eut-il mis un pied dans sa chambre qu'il se sentit violemment empoigné par la gorge, ou plutôt par un bras qui s'était glissé sous celle-ci pour venir l'étouffer en serrant. Akihito poussa un cri et agrippa à deux mains le bras. S'il avait pu, il aurait certainement mordu.  
« - Je me disais bien que vous finiriez par revenir ici, après vous être rendu compte qu'il est impossible de fuir, » murmura Iakov à son oreille droite tout en continuant de l'étrangler.  
Akihito se débattit alors qu'il étouffait jusqu'à ce que le Russe se décide enfin à le relâcher. Dans son élan pour essayer de s'extraire de l'étau, le jeune homme manqua de basculer en avant mais retrouva son équilibre de justesse. En rage, il se retourna pour faire face à Iakov. Celui-ci se tenait stoïquement à côté de la porte et le regardait de haut, avec un air de dégoût.  
« - J'espère que cette balade vous a plu, c'était la dernière…  
« - Et pourquoi, puisque apparemment il est impossible de fuir d'ici ? » demanda Akihito avec insolence.  
Iakov fronça dangereusement des sourcils, tout en baissant légèrement la tête.  
« - Parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que de courir après un morveux. »  
Le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin.  
« - Sûrement. J'ai cru remarquer que Mikhaïl n'était finalement pas si éloigné d'Asami ou de Feilong. Il a l'air de savoir amuser, peut-être que tu l'aides dans ses passe-temps ? »  
Akihito fut à moitié sonné lorsque Iakov lui asséna un coup de poing suite à cette pique. Il tomba par terre sur les fesses et sentit le sang couler de son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres.  
« - Je déteste les types dans ton genre, » s'exclama Iakov en saisissant Akihito par son col pour le remettre sur pied. C'était la première fois qu'il le tutoyait. « Vous ne méritez pas de vivre. »  
Le photographe avait le goût salé et métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de parler.  
« - Tu penses aussi que ton chef ne mérite pas de vivre ? Pourtant, il a l'air de bien s'amuser avec Tomoki, pour ce que j'en ai vu… Et Tomoki n'est pas une fille, je me trompe ?  
« - Ce n'est pas pareil ! Il le fait pour que Tomoki lui obéisse.  
« - Alors il n'y a pas d'amour entre eux ? »  
Iakov repoussa Akihito et détourna la tête d'un air presque gêné.  
« - Comment peux-tu parler d'amour pour quelque chose d'aussi anormal et dégoûtant ? » lui reprocha-t-il. « De toute manière, Mikhaïl n'est pas quelqu'un comme Tomoki ou toi. Il ne le fait que par intérêt, pas parce que ça lui plait. Quand il n'aura plus besoin de Tomoki, alors toute cette histoire cessera. Il ne s'abaissera plus jamais à ça.  
« - Oui, bien sûr. Il te suffit d'attendre et tout redeviendra normal, hein ? Et du moment qu'il tient le rôle de l'homme viril, c'est pas comme si ça changeait grand chose qu'il couche avec un mec ou une femme, » railla Akihito en s'asseyant sur le lit et en cherchant quelque chose pour s'essuyer le nez.  
Iakov ne répondit pas. Il avait croisé les bras et affichait une expression contrariée.  
« - Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air de te suffire, » ajouta le Japonais. « A faire une tête pareille, on pourrait croire que tu crèves de jalousie, en fait. »  
Le regard furieux de Iakov se reposa sur lui et il se retint manifestement de le frapper à nouveau.  
« - Mikhaïl Arbatov m'a donné les moyens pour aider ma famille. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui et le voir agir de cette manière est insupportable. Qu'il cherche à manipuler ce morveux ne change rien. Si cela s'apprenait, ce serait le pire… Je n'ai pas d'autres souhaits que de voir ce Tomoki se faire tuer ! Faute de ne pouvoir le faire moi-même. »  
Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence durant un instant. Akihito avait baissé la tête et un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Alors, Tomoki était tout simplement manipulé et faisait ce que désirait Mikhaïl parce qu'il se pensait aimé… ? C'était amusant, il avait l'impression que Tomoki n'était pas le seul à connaître cela.  
« - Peut-être que moi aussi, je n'obéis que parce qu'on m'offre de l'attention, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.


	11. About Love And Pain

_Version corrigée en Juillet 2007__  
_

_Commentaire : Après un chapitre relativement court, en voilà un plus long (même si sur mon chapitre de 12 pages a l'air d'une longueur ridicule). Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que j'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, comme toujours, ça m'aide peut-être plus que vous le croyez. Honnêtement, c'est pas facile de conserver l'inspi avec la fac (heureusement, c'est les vacances de Noël), j'ai parfois des idées en lisant vos remarques. Je ne peux pas vous dire si l'histoire approche de la fin, car tout dépendra de la façon dont les prochains chapitres seront découpés. Je pense que l'histoire fera facilement 15 chapitres.__  
Par moment, j'ai l'impression de m'éloigner de l'esprit de Viewfinder. Lorsque je relirai cette histoire pour la corriger (car je ne suis pas satisfaite de certains passages), je corrigerai tous les problèmes qui me sautent à la figure depuis un moment.  
Ah oui, dans ce chapitre, vous verrez le retour d'un personnage que j'ai du délaisser temporairement, Natsumi. Mais si, vous savez, la coéquipière allumée d'Akihito.  
_  
**Chapitre 10 : About Love And Pain**

Plus noire que jamais, la nuit était tombée sur Kyôto. Elle avait étendu son manteau lentement mais sans faire preuve de merci. Seules les lumières de la ville parvenaient à transpercer cette obscurité inquiétante. Asami observait les rues illuminées du haut de la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il tenait un verre de whisky dans la main, avec quelques glaçons dedans. Son reflet se dessinait sur la surface de la vitre. Sa chemise blanche paraissait un peu froissée mais son pantalon était impeccable, comme toujours. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire plaqués en arrière, étaient plus en bataille et humides, en raison de la douche qu'il avait prise quelques minutes auparavant.  
Son regard était aussi froid et acéré qu'à l'habitude. Pour un observateur extérieur, il aurait été impossible de deviner à quoi il pouvait bien penser.  
Il porta le verre à ses lèvres alors que ses paupières se plissaient légèrement. Il était tard, il n'avait pas spécialement sommeil. Plusieurs pensées maintenaient son esprit en éveil. Notamment celle de savoir ce que pouvait réellement manigancer Feilong en envoyant Akihito à Hong Kong. Il pressentait un piège, les douces paroles du chinois n'avaient certainement pas endormi sa méfiance. Il le connaissait, Feilong savait manipuler les autres, tout comme lui. Et cet idiot d'Akihito ne voyait rien, comme toujours. Parfois c'était amusant… Parfois… Aujourd'hui, cela suscitait son inquiétude.  
Akihito était un jeune homme débrouillard, souvent impressionnant par sa ténacité, mais bien trop téméraire. Certes, Asami lui avait dit d'obéir à ce flic et d'enquêter, de lui fournir des informations en même temps, mais pour le photographe cela ne représentait pas grand risque. Parce qu'Asami veillait au grain, il ne le laissait pas sans surveillance durant tout ce temps. A présent qu'il était à Hong Kong, c'était comme s'il était hors de sa portée. Il doutait que Feilong ait vraiment à cœur de le protéger, si jamais…  
Il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle de la situation. C'était une telle sensation de frustration. Tout était de la faute de Mikhaïl, à la base. C'était certainement lui qui tuait ses hommes, qui aussi avait tué le vieux Imaya. Même s'il avait cœur à nuire aux affaires du russe en retour, il pouvait facilement remplacer ceux qu'il avait perdu. Mais il ne pardonnerait certainement pas à Feilong s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa propriété.  
Sa propriété…  
Asami eut un étrange sourire. C'était vrai qu'il considérait souvent Akihito comme tel. Il n'était pas spécialement doué pour épancher ses sentiments alors qu'il savait que le jeune homme n'espérait que cela. Il n'était pas romantique. Il portait à Akihito de l'intérêt. Il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait. Et puis, l'amitié, l'amour, la haine… Tout paraissait parfois si proche et confus. Akihito avait de l'importance parce qu'il était différent des hommes qu'il côtoyait habituellement. Il était… Intrigant, souvent plein de surprises. Mais définitivement imprudent.

Un bruit à la porte d'entrée attira son attention. Il tendit l'oreille mais ne bougea pas la tête en direction de celle-ci. Quelques voix masculines résonnaient dans le couloir. Un bon whisky ne valait pas d'être gâché pour si peu. Il en but une autre gorgée tout en continuant d'apprécier le « panorama ».  
Quelque secondes passèrent et l'on frappa à la porte.  
« - Entrez, » fit-il simplement sans même se retourner. Ce n'était pas imprudent de sa part. La pièce entière se reflétait dans la vitre. Il vit l'un de ses hommes entrer, suivit de deux autres qu'il ne connaissait pas et au physique caucasien. Ils n'avaient même pas encore parlé qu'il se doutait déjà de la nouvelle qu'on lui apportait. La colère bouillonna en lui mais il ne le montra pas.  
« - Monsieur Asami, ces hommes veulent vous parler.  
« - Vraiment ? » demanda Asami tout en se retournant enfin. Il avait fini son verre. Il le posa soigneusement sur la petite table qui se trouvait non loin de lui. « Et que veut donc Arbatov pour m'envoyer ses sous-fifres ? »  
Il toisa les deux intrus qui affichaient des airs suffisants. Ils devaient sans doute croire qu'ils étaient en position de force. Quelle erreur…  
« - Monsieur Arbatov détient quelque chose qui vous appartient, » fit l'un d'eux. « Il vous déconseille de vous mêler de ses affaires si vous souhaitez le récupérer en un seul morceau. »  
Un étrange sourire étira les lèvres d'Asami alors que ses yeux marrons s'étaient faits plus froids. Il avait des allures de félins aux aguets. Peut-être était-ce cette attitude qui commença à mettre peu à peu mal à l'aise les deux messagers.  
« - Mikhaïl pense donc avoir un atout sérieux ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? » questionna Asami d'un ton presque suave.  
Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent, peut-être commençaient-ils à douter.  
Asami sortit de sa poche son habituel paquet de cigarettes. Tout en piochant l'une d'elle, il continua de parler :  
« - Qui me dit, de toute manière, qu'il est encore en vie ? »  
L'un des occidentaux s'énerva.  
« - Vous osez mettre en doute la parole de Monsieur Arbatov ? Pourquoi ne pas demander à Liu Feilong, il lui a parlé et on dit que vous êtes alliés maintenant ! »  
Asami, qui avait prit son briquet, suspendit son geste et releva les yeux sur les deux gangsters. Il retira sa cigarette d'entre ses lèvres et son regard se fit meurtrier.  
« - Feilong et moi ne sommes pas alliés. Et ce n'est pas à lui de m'apporter la preuve de quoique ce soit. Quant à la parole de Mikhaïl, vous voulez vraiment me faire rire ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre un frein à mes affaires si j'ignore si vous détenez réellement Takaba. »  
Asami et les deux hommes de Mikhaïl se jaugèrent du regard durant quelques instant. Une ambiance de plomb était tombée dans la pièce. C'était comme s'ils évaluaient leur force respective. Au bout d'un instant, l'un des russes dit :  
« - Monsieur Arbatov vous apportera cette preuve. Et vous verrez que nous ne mentons pas. »  
Asami resta immobile et silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté la pièce. Ceci fait, il prit enfin le temps d'allumer sa cigarette, puis posa le regard sur son homme de main, qui était resté, sans doute en attendant les ordres qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, en toute logique.  
« - Contacte Feilong et dis lui que je veux le voir ici aux aurores.  
« - Et s'il refuse, Monsieur ? »  
La fumée de la cigarette s'enroulait et se déroulait dans l'air, tel un ruban intangible.  
« - Fais lui comprendre que je suis pas d'humeur à entendre un non. »  
Asami, tout en parlant, s'était saisi de sa veste, ainsi que de son manteau pour les enfiler. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés. Il n'y pensait à vrai dire pas. Ce n'était pas comme si la question capillaire était d'une importance cruciale en cet instant même. Il avait d'autres soucis à l'esprit, comme par exemple sortir un certain imbécile heureux de la galère dans laquelle il s'était encore plongé.

Akihito avait une sensation qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé du ciment qui avait peu à peu durci dans son estomac jusqu'à former une très grosse pierre impossible à digérer. Dans la journée, la faim l'avait finalement poussé à avaler la première chose qu'on lui avait présenté. Peut-être était-ce aussi signe qu'il avait repris, malgré les évènements, du poil de la bête. Se laisser mourir aurait été stupide, quand bien même l'idée d'être la cause d'un autre décès brutal lui donnait envie de vomir ses tripes jusqu'à ce que son ventre ne soit plus qu'une coquille vide.  
Il n'avait pas revu Tomoki ou Mikhaïl jusqu'à présent, ce qui le soulageait énormément. Ce qu'il avait vu et entendu lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Peut-être que les explications de Iakov n'y étaient pas étrangères. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus, de comprendre, tout en éprouvant un sentiment de répulsion. Et si lui aussi obéissait à Asami parce qu'il lui donnait une certaine importance ? Iakov n'avait-il pas dit que Mikhaïl couchait avec Tomoki uniquement pour que celui-ci exécute ses ordres ? Ou alors, peut-être se voilait-il la face, peut-être qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment… Mais Akihito avait peine à l'imaginer.  
Mikhaïl avait-il l'air du genre d'homme à tomber ainsi amoureux ?  
Et Asami ?  
Tout ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois sans avoir touché à un seul centilitre d'alcool. Ce qui rendait la chose moins plaisante, en vérité. Personne n'a envie d'avoir la tête dans un endroit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas nommer sans avoir pu boire une seule goutte de whisky.  
D'ailleurs, le whisky lui manquait. Boire en compagnie d'Asami et se faire traiter de « sale gosse » parce qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool lui manquait. Tout comme se retrouver complètement nu dans un lit sans avoir une seule idée de la façon dont il avait pu atterrir là.  
Il fut submergé par une profonde mélancolie alors qu'il songeait, qu'en cet instant même, Asami buvait peut-être un whisky tout seul. Ou, bien pire, avec une compagnie autre que la sienne.  
C'était intolérable.  
Akihito se leva du lit tout en posant quelques instants la main sur son ventre. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un champ de bataille où les baïonnettes étaient des mèches emmêlées de façons que l'on n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Il fit le tour de la villa, parce qu'il n'avait absolument rien de mieux à faire, et arriva dans une très longue salle, visiblement ajoutée après la construction du bâtiment. Les murs et le plafond étaient en verre. Au dessus de lui, Akihito voyait les étoiles. Mais ce qui attira en premier lieu son regard, ce fut l'immense piscine qui se trouvait dans cette « serre ». Elle était de taille olympique. A un bout se trouvait un plongeoir. La profondeur semblait d'au moins deux mètres. Le carrelage bleue qui en tapissait le fond donnait une couleur chatoyante aux eaux.  
Akihito s'approcha du bord et contempla son propre reflet. Sa peau portait encore les traces des coups qu'il avait pu recevoir.  
Il s'assit, les jambes en tailleur, et posa les mains sur à plat sur le sol. Tout en se penchant en arrière, il leva la tête pour regarder le ciel.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? Où est Iakov ? » fit une voix, l'interrompant dans sa contemplation.  
Akihito sauta sur ses pieds et se retourna avec vivacité tout en sentant son cœur faire le même raté qu'une balle de ping-pong mal lancée : BONG ! Bong ! Bong… Bong…  
C'était Tomoki qui l'avait interpellé ainsi. Le garçon avait ses yeux braqués sur lui. Dans son regard se lisait toute la haine qu'il lui portait.  
« Il me crucifierait sur place, s'il le pouvait, » pensa Akihito alors qu'il le dévisageait sans révéler son appréhension. Cet adolescent étrange était la source de tous ses ennuis. Qui plus est, il était mentalement instable et avait tué un homme… Sous ses yeux.  
Tomoki portait un jean délavé et un pull peu épais de couleur blanche. Il était pied nu et cela ne semblait nullement le gêner. Ses mains disparaissaient presque dans les manches de son pull, seuls le bout de ses doigts fins étaient visibles.  
« - Je ne sais pas où est Iakov et je me promène, » rétorqua Akihito tout en jetant un regard sur la surface calme de la piscine.  
« - Pff, Iakov est-il donc incapable d'obéir à un ordre ? » se plaignit Tomoki en grimaçant. « JE ne veux pas te voir traîner n'importe où. Tu as déjà montré combien tu apprécies fouiller dans la vie privée des gens. »  
Tout en continuant d'observer la piscine, Akihito roula des yeux. Tomoki lui tapait sur les nerfs.  
Le photographe finit par lui lancer un nouveau regard pour l'évaluer. Tomoki était fin, même Akihito, qui ne faisait pourtant pas la carrure d'Asami, était mieux bâti que lui – c'est que la course finissait par muscler –. En plus, il était plus grand que lui. Tomoki ressemblait encore à un enfant. Il était fou, plus qu'insupportable, meurtrier, effrayant, mais Akihito aurait pu aisément lui en coller une et lui faire avaler ses dents. Avantage non négligeable dans cette situation précise, Tomoki n'était pas armé, donc il représentait d'autant moins un danger. Cette constatation donna un peu de baume au cœur du jeune homme et même du courage. Ou de l'inconscience.  
« - Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »  
La réplique inattendue ne sembla pas plaire à Tomoki. Ses sourcils fins se froncèrent sur son beau visage d'ange. Ses lèvres se serrèrent quelque peu. Il releva le menton alors que l'éclat de haine dans son regard se faisait un peu plus intense encore.  
« - Tu te sens rassuré parce que je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer mais tu pissais dans ton froc y a encore peu. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir tué avant.  
« - Tu ne penses qu'à tuer les gens ? Ca ne te fait donc rien de faire ça ? Tu y trouves du plaisir, peut-être ? »  
Tomoki émit une exclamation de rage et tourna soudainement le dos au photographe, tout en serrant les poings.  
« - Tu travailles pour ce salaud de Feilong, c'est une bonne raison de te tuer, » murmura-t-il si bas qu'Akihito du se rapprocher pour l'entendre mieux. « Il a assassiné mon père, puis a essayé de se débarrasser de moi et… Ensuite… Il m'a encore trompé. Il a profité de ma faiblesse et de mon amnésie. Je ne peux oublier ces rares souvenirs que j'ai encore. Je ne peux lui pardonner… »  
Il tourna la tête sur le côté, ce qui permit à Akihito de voir son profil déformé par une fureur difficilement contenue. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, la toute première fois, Tomoki semblait dénué de toute émotion, sauf en présence de Mikhaïl. Mais peut-être ne se montrait-il froid et inhumain que lorsqu'il devait tuer quelqu'un.  
« - La prochainement fois, je serai prêt, » déclara-t-il d'une voix plus forte mais à la fois tremblante. « Il mourra. »  
Selon Feilong, Tomoki s'était mépris sur leur passé commun à cause de son amnésie mais si le chinois lui avait menti et que Tomoki avait raison de son côté ? Et si Feilong avait réellement essayé de l'assassiner après avoir tué son père ? S'il voulait retrouver Tomoki pour terminer ce qu'il n'avait pu achever ? Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait lorsque sa victime était plongée dans le coma et incapable de se défendre ? Peut-être était-ce Tomoki qui avait mélangé les souvenirs à ces cauchemars… Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un garçon tout à fait stable mentalement.  
« - Alors, pour te venger d'un homme qui t'a trompé, tu acceptes d'être utilisé par un autre ? » finit par demander Akihito, qui essayait de comprendre, tout en sachant que discuter avec un fou n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.  
Tomoki se tourna vers lui sans parvenir à cacher sa surprise.  
« - Quoi… ? Qui… Qui t'a parlé de ça ? C'est Iakov, c'est ça ? Ce connard de Iakov ?  
« - Je vous ai vu… Mikhaïl et toi… »  
Tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité, Tomoki croisa les bras. Visiblement tourmenté, il baissa la tête pour fixer le sol. Akihito se mit à ressentir une certaine pitié pour lui, tant il avait l'air malheureux.  
« - Mikhaïl est différent de Feilong, » affirma le garçon tout en levant la main pour glisser quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, afin de se donner contenance. « Il ne veut que mon bien. Il m'a sorti de cet asile où j'étais en train de dépérir. Il m'a donné tout ce que je voulais. Il est gentil et se préoccupe de moi. C'est normal après si… Je dois lui rendre service en retour… Je… Je ne sais pas faire grand chose mais Feilong m'aura au moins appris à me servir d'une arme. Et il n'y a pas de mal à tuer des ordures.  
« - Des ordures comme ton grand-père ? Et le docteur méritait aussi de mourir ? Et que fais-tu de sa famille ? »  
Tomoki releva les yeux sur Akihito. Il avait pali mais en même temps son expression s'était faite plus dure et inquiétante. Contrairement au garçon avec qui le photographe avait discuté jusqu'à présent, ce Tomoki là ressemblait bien plus à celui qui avait assassiné le docteur Bai. Akihito se raidit. Peut-être avait-il poussé le bouchon trop loin.  
« - Je me souviens de certaines choses que Mamoru m'a fait subir. Quant à l'autre, il nous a trahi, » se contenta-t-il de dire, comme si cette réponse justifiait tous ces meurtres.  
Le regard de Tomoki se fit plus vitreux et le photographe eut un frisson lorsqu'il se posa sur lui. Les mèches blondes et noires balayaient le visage de l'adolescent chétif. Un silence s'installa entre eux et Akihito n'osait pas le troubler, par crainte. Crainte de quoi, exactement ? Il n'en était pas réellement sûr. Il avait l'impression que le moindre mot pouvait déclencher un acte de violence de la part de son interlocuteur. La peau pâle du garçon lui donnait un air de poupée en porcelaine… Ou de fantôme.  
« - Mikhaïl est le seul qui m'importe, maintenant, » chuchota Tomoki, les paupières à moitié closes.  
« - Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » osa-t-il demander.  
Tomoki cligna des yeux et inclina légèrement la tête de côté, ses cheveux glissant le long de sa joue gauche jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il regarda Akihito comme une bête curieuse, puis posa sur lui un regard candide que le photographe ne lui connaissait pas.  
« - Bien sûr que je l'aime, sinon je ne ferai pas tout cela pour lui. Et il m'aime aussi. Je suis la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, quoique puisse dire Iakov à ce sujet. Il est jaloux. »  
Tomoki eut un sourire radieux.  
Akihito ne partageait pas sa joie. Il se sentait, au contraire, dominé par une certaine tristesse. Il n'avait pas de doute sur le fait que Tomoki était réellement convaincu de vivre une grande histoire d'amour, mais pouvait-on vraiment qualifier une pareille relation d'amour ? Tomoki était-il aveugle au point de ne pas voir qu'il était manipulé ?

Natsumi se sentait aussi lessivée qu'un paquet de chaussettes sales venant de connaître, pour la première fois depuis trois ans, leur première machine à laver.  
Ses pieds étaient douloureux et elle retira sans façon ses chaussures à talon alors qu'elle avançait dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Ce qu'elle détestait devoir jouer les nunuches respectables pour obtenir des informations. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait faire l'innocente dans des casino et des boites louches. Akihito pouvait fort bien s'en occuper la prochaine fois et elle irait visiter à sa place les asiles d'aliénés, où la population était bien plus correcte avec les femmes une fois leurs calmants avalés.  
« - Je ne mettrai plus jamais de robe non plus, » bougonna-t-elle tout en s'arrêtant devant sa porte, la paire de chaussure dans une main, l'autre au niveau de son sac à main qui contenait moult accessoires utiles, exceptés ceux de la parfaite mondaine. Elle avait troqué le maquillage pour un glock très petit, très léger, mais qui faisait « pan » qu'en même. C'était très glamour.  
Alors qu'elle cherchait ses clefs, elle se rendit compte que la porte était restée entrouverte.  
Cela ne présageait rien de bon mais Natsumi partageait un point commun avec son coéquipier : elle aimait courir droit à la rencontre des ennuis plutôt que de les esquiver comme toute personne normale dotée d'un cerveau.  
Elle sortit de son sac le petit pistolet et posa soigneusement ses chaussures à côté de la porte, dans l'idée de les récupérer après. Elle poussa le battant de sa main désormais libre tout en pointant l'arme devant elle.  
L'horreur la saisit à la vue de ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux.  
Quelqu'un avait osé dévaster sa chambre d'hôtel et fouiller dans ses affaires. Ses vêtements étaient étalés par terre, ce qui ne changeait pas de l'état habituel de son appartement pour un observateur extérieur. Seulement, Natsumi n'aimait le désordre que si c'était elle qui le mettait. Et puis, son bordel suivait une organisation réelle, bien qu'incompréhensible pour les autres.  
C'est alors qu'elle le remarqua. C'était lui. Ca ne pouvait être que lui le responsable de ce désastre. Il allait lui payer !  
« - Ne bougez pas ! Vous êtes pris la main dans le sac ! » s'exclama-t-elle en tenant le glock à deux mains en direction de l'homme habillé chiquement et qui lui tournait le dos. L'odeur de la cigarette lui prenait déjà le nez et elle renifla.  
« - Akihito semble avoir trouvé quelqu'un capable de rivaliser avec son inconscience. Je pensais cela impossible.  
« - Eh ! Vous étiez censé lever les mains et dire « Non, ne tirez pas mademoiselle, je vous avouerai tout ! », » s'offusqua Natsumi.  
« - Vous regardez trop de films… »  
Son interlocuteur pivota pour lui adresser un regard glacial de ses prunelles brunes.  
Natsumi resserra ses mains autour de la crosse du pistolet et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle dévisageait l'intrus.  
« - Je vous ai déjà vu quelque part, » commença-t-elle tout en détaillant les vêtements de l'homme de grande taille. Il portait un long manteau noir en tissu, ainsi qu'une écharpe blanche dénouée autour de son cou. Une tenue de saison, étant donné le froid perçant qui s'était installé sur le Japon. Ses cheveux noirs étaient désordonnés, ce qui tranchait avec le reste soigné de sa personne. Il y avait aussi cette maudite cigarette entre ses lèvres. Elle lui donnait un air désinvolte, malgré l'expression sérieuse sur son visage. C'était comme une provocation. Dieu, Natsumi détestait vraiment les cigarettes. Cela lui donnait envie de franchir la distance qui les séparait pour lui arracher des lèvres et l'écraser par terre… Ou sur son manteau visiblement très cher. Heureusement, elle conservait un dernier zeste de bon sens qui l'empêchait de s'exécuter. Repensant à sa préoccupation première, un soudain enthousiasme s'empara d'elle. « Vous êtes un acteur, c'est ça ? »  
Voyant l'air toujours aussi froid de son visiteur, elle changea d'hypothèse :  
« - Un chanteur, alors ? Un écrivain ? Oh, allez, je suis sûre de vous avoir déjà vu en photo dans un magazine ! Vous n'êtes pas un politicien, quand même, parce que je les déteste.  
« - Je m'appelle Asami Ryûichi, » finit-il par répondre, peut-être par pitié ou alors avec l'espoir de mettre fin à son bavardage.  
« - Oh ! Mais… Vous êtes cet homme d'affaire soupçonné par la police d'être… » débuta-t-elle en le regardant s'approcher. « … Un membre influent de la pègre japonaise, quelque chose comme ça. »  
Elle releva soudainement son arme qu'elle avait abaissée par distraction durant ce bref échange.  
« - Stop ! N'avancez plus ! Qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma chambre, monsieur le Yakuza ?! »  
Asami s'était arrêté et il fixait Natsumi avec l'envie manifeste de la transformer en brochette si elle continuait de déblatérer comme elle le faisait. Il retira sa cigarette d'entre ses lèvres et tourna légèrement la tête de côté, l'une de ses mèches de cheveux venant lui balayer le front.  
« - J'adorerai vraiment poursuivre cet inintéressant interrogatoire mais allons droit au but : je suis… Un ami de Takaba.  
« - Le salaud ! Je savais qu'il avait des contacts ! Et lui qui fait semblant de rien ! » s'écria-t-elle avec virulence.  
« - Arbatov l'a enlevé.  
« - Oh, quelle chance ! Je veux dire… Vraiment ? Ouah, c'est horriiiible ! Vous croyez qu'il aura l'opportunité de l'interviewer ? »  
Asami laissa tomber sa cigarette par terre et l'écrasa avec son talon, tout en regardant Natsumi droit dans les yeux. A son expression, la jeune fille comprit qu'il valait mieux pour elle d'arrêter de l'interrompre à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose.  
« - Mikhaïl Arbatov semble décidé à se débarrasser de vous. »  
Natsumi ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais trouva la volonté et la force de se taire malgré la terrible envie qui la tenaillait.  
« - C'est sans doute parce qu'il ne pourra rien obtenir de vous, alors autant vous tuer, avant que vous découvriez des choses gênantes. Et cela pourra servir des exemples à tous les autres fouineurs de journalistes.  
« - Comment savez-vous tout cela ? » osa questionner Natsumi.  
Il y avait dans le regard de cet Asami quelque chose qui ne la rassurait guère. Il avait cette façon de dévisager les gens qui les faisait se sentir tout petit et insignifiant face à lui. C'était le regard d'un homme bien plus dangereux qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Ces habits digne d'un chef d'entreprise n'étaient qu'un leurre, elle devinait, sous le costume, un homme capable du pire pour son propre intérêt… Ou son amusement.  
« - Je ferais la même chose, à sa place, » répondit-il avec un sourire narquois et le ton qui allait avec. « C'est votre jour de chance, heureusement. »  
Un frisson glacial courut le long du corps de Natsumi.  
« - Vraiment ? On dirait pas… Qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous qui avez mis ma chambre dans cet état, hein ? Si je baisse mon arme, vous allez me tuer, non ? » supposa-t-elle tout en commençant à battre en retraite vers la porte, à reculons.  
Poussant un soupir las, Asami secoua la tête. Qui avait osé dire que les idiots étaient les plus simples à convaincre ? Akihito était insupportable et cette fille devait être sa sœur cachée dans la famille des têtes de mules.  
« - Moi qui pensait que les journalistes n'avaient pas besoin de preuves pour gober n'importe quelle histoire.. »  
Natsumi commença à s'offusquer, sa voix ayant atteint un niveau sonore plus aiguë, mais son interlocuteur décida d'user d'un gros appas pour focaliser son attention sur un autre sujet. Les idiots étaient peut-être trop bavards mais aussi dévorés par la curiosité.  
« - J'ai assommé le coupable de cet _horrible_ méfait et je l'ai ligoté dans la baignoire, » expliqua flegmatiquement Asami tout en glissant les mains dans ses poches.  
Natsumi tourna aussitôt la tête vers la porte fermée de la salle de bain alors que l'intérêt et l'excitation se lisait sur son visage. Il fallait la comprendre, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait un mafieux ligoté dans une baignoire par Asami Ryûichi.  
Se faisant, elle en oubliait de surveiller son premier suspect. Asami, lui, n'était pas du genre à manquer les bonnes occasions.  
Il s'approcha rapidement de Natsumi et lui saisit les mains pour lui enlever son arme sitôt à côté d'elle. Bien entendu, la jeune fille ne se laissa pas faire et s'accrocha autant que possible à son pistolet, tout en décochant des coups de pieds par-ci, par-là, surtout dans les tibia. Un coup de feu partit et de la poussière tomba du plafond où la balle s'était enchâssée. C'était David contre Goliath mais cette fois-ci David était totalement perdant.  
Le pistolet fut confisqué.  
Natsumi, rageuse, adressa un regard assassin à l'homme qui la toisait tout en tenant l'arme contre sa cuisse.  
« - Vous allez venir avec moi maintenant.  
« - Non, » rétorqua fermement la jeune fille, comme si ce refus suffirait à mettre en échec son interlocuteur.  
« - C'était un ordre, pas une demande, » répondit Asami sur le même ton.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il l'attrapa et la souleva pour la jeter sur son épaule comme on l'aurait fait avec un vulgaire sac de marchandises. Natsumi vit rouge :  
« - Lâchez moi, vieux pervers !  
« - C'est drôle, j'ai déjà entendu ça … »  
Asami eut un sourire en coin tout en se dirigeant vers la porte et alors qu'elle tapait du poing dans son dos.

Feilong considéra l'immeuble en bas duquel la voiture s'était arrêtée. Le jour commençait seulement à se lever et les premiers rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur les vitres du bâtiment. L'hôtel avait vraiment l'air chic, à vu de nez. Un employé vint ouvrir la portière de la voiture et il s'apprêta à descendre de celle-ci. L'un de ses hommes de main, assis à côté de lui, lui adressa un regard où l'inquiétude était difficilement cachée.  
« - Vous ne devriez pas y aller, maître. C'est un piège de cet Asami. »  
Feilong ne tourna pas la tête vers lui mais répondit :  
« - Asami sait qu'il a besoin de mon aide s'il veut récupérer ce qui lui appartient. »  
Et il avait besoin de lui pour obtenir ce qui lui était précieux.

Feilong sortit de la voiture. Il avait, pour une fois, attaché ses cheveux en une longue tresse. Habillé d'un costume trois pièce, sa veste cachait parfaitement le holster qu'il avait à l'épaule et l'arme qui s'y trouvait. Il doutait que l'invitation d'Asami fut un piège mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.  
Il entra dans le hall de l'hôtel et demanda à l'accueil où se trouvait la chambre d'Asami Ryûichi. Lorsque la réponse lui fut donnée, il prit l'ascenseur et poursuivit dans un couloir jusqu'à la suite indiquée.  
Feilong ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra directement. Il vit aussitôt Asami, assis dans un fauteuil, en chemise. L'homme d'affaire avait entre temps ordonné sa chevelure, à présent plaquée vers l'arrière comme à son habitude. Sur ses jambes croisées se trouvait un livre qu'il avait aussitôt cessé de lire dès l'entrée du chinois.  
Tous deux échangèrent un regard. Feilong resta juste à côté de la porte, restée ouverte, une main sur la poignée. Il examina la pièce mais il ne vit personne d'autre hormis Asami.  
« - Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? C'est au sujet de cette possible alliance… ? » demanda-t-il tout en entrant et en refermant enfin la porte derrière lui.  
Asami referma le livre et le jeta sur la table basse devant lui. Ses yeux marrons revinrent aussitôt sur Feilong.  
« - Arbatov a enlevé Akihito, » se contenta-t-il de dire comme première explication.  
Feilong poussa un soupir désolé. Bien entendu, il n'avait aucun regret, ni sentiment de culpabilité.  
« - Il a tué l'homme que j'avais engagé mais je pensais que Takaba avait été assez rusé pour lui échapper. On dirait que Mikhaïl aime voler ce qui appartient aux autres… Il détient aussi quelque chose que j'aimerais récupérer.  
« - C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »  
Asami se leva et jeta un regard en direction du bar, un meuble d'un mètre cinquante en bois verni.  
« - Tu devrais cessé de jouer la comédie, Feilong, » fit-il tout en se dirigeant vers le bar pour ouvrir les battants et regarder les alcool qui s'y trouvaient.  
« - Pourquoi penses-tu que je joue la comédie ? » l'interrogea l'autre alors qu'Asami lui tournait le dos et prenait une bouteille de vodka.  
« - Qu'Akihito soit détenu par Arbatov t'arrange bien. Cela m'oblige à me mêler réellement de cette histoire… Et à t'aider.  
« - Voyons, Asami, mon employé est mort en cherchant à protéger Akihito. Tu ne penses quand même pas que j'aurai été capable de le sacrifier ? »  
Asami reposa la bouteille, il n'aimait pas la vodka de toute manière.  
« - Pour récupérer quelque chose qui t'es précieux, je suis sûr que tu en es capable… »  
Feilong se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, une de ses jambes passées par dessus le bras du fauteuil.  
« - Oh… Eh bien, disons que j'ai peut-être en effet nourri l'espoir qu'Akihito se fasse attraper… Mais aurais-tu accepté de m'aider si je te l'avais demandé gentiment ?  
« - Ca dépend du prix que tu aurais payé pour cela. »  
Le chinois se mit à rire alors que le bruit d'un liquide coulant dans des verres se faisait entendre. Asami se retourna, deux verres de bourbon dans les mains.  
« - Tu aurais sans doute été bien trop gourmand, » fit remarquer Feilong tout en s'installant normalement dans le fauteuil. Il prit le verre que lui tendait Asami mais ne le porta pas à ses lèvres. « Mais là, je suis certain que tu n'abandonneras pas ce pauvre petit chaton.  
« - Je vais t'aider, » annonça le Yakuza tout en buvant une gorgée de bourbon.  
Feilong s'était mis à sourire et en fit de même, puis il se leva. Posant le verre sur la table basse, il fit mine de s'en aller mais Asami le saisit fermement par le bras pour le retenir. Leur regard se croisèrent à nouveaux. Le chinois fronça des sourcils, bougeant légèrement son bras comme pour commencer à se dégager. L'étau de la main d'Asami se faisait sentir à travers ses vêtements, jusqu'à lui faire mal.  
« - Mais n'essaye pas de me doubler.  
« - Tu me tuerais ? » demanda Feilong avec une expression hostile face à l'air froid qu'affichait Asami.  
« - Oh non. Je pourrais tuer ton protégé. »  
Feilong se libéra d'un geste brusque et recula d'un pas.  
« - Alors je tuerai Akihito… »  
L'atmosphère était devenu plus qu'électrique en quelques secondes mais un bruit, comme quelqu'un tapant sur une surface dure, attira leur attention à tous les deux.  
« - C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Feilong en jetant un regard en direction de l'autre porte de la pièce. C'était de là d'où semblait provenir le bruit en question.  
Asami secoua la tête en soupirant.  
« - L'attacher dans une baignoire était vraiment une mauvaise idée… »

Akihito finit par s'éveiller lorsque le soleil vint caresser plusieurs fois avec insistance son visage. Il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux de la seule fenêtre de la chambre. Tout en portant la main à son front, il battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Puis, en frottant celle-ci, il se redressa sur le lit où il s'était écroulé tout habillé.  
Il était à peine huit heure si le réveil était bien à l'heure.  
Akihito s'assit au bord du lit tout en glissant son visage entre ses deux mains ouvertes. Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux et releva la tête vers la fenêtre en plissant les paupières.  
Le photographe se leva et remarqua, posé au bout de son lit, de nouveaux vêtements. Etait-ce Iakov qui étaient venus les déposer là alors qu'il dormait ? Akihito les prit dans ses bras et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se laver et se changer. Malgré les quelques heures durant lesquelles il avait dormi, il se sentait écrasé par la fatigue.

Une fois propre, il sortit de sa chambre, tout en se disant qu'il détestait cette fausse impression de liberté. Lorsque l'on kidnappait les gens, le but était de les enfermer dans une petite pièce minuscule avec un repas par jour, pas de les inviter dans une grande villa avec piscine. On lui donnait l'illusion de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait mais il ne pouvait pas sortir de cette demeure. C'était une prison dorée, dans laquelle se trouvaient un chef mafieux, son homme de main brutal et son amant détraqué qui croyait avoir un permis de tuer comme James Bond. Sans compter les gardes. C'était une joyeuse petite famille, y avait pas à dire. Il se sentait comme chez lui. D'ailleurs, il se demandait où ils étaient tous passés. Est-ce que tonton Mikhaïl se faisait faire une gâterie par cousin Tomoki pendant que papa Iakov faisait la tronche dans son coin pour ne pas rompre avec les habitudes ?  
« - Ils sont tous tordus, » marmonna Akihito entre ses dents tout en descendant l'escalier.  
Tomoki était sans doute le plus tordu mais aussi le plus pathétique. Comment pouvait-il voir de l'amour dans sa relation avec Mikhaïl ? Il était totalement naïf ou quoi ?  
« Et comment peux-tu voir de l'amour dans ta relation avec Asami, » lui susurra une petite voix intérieure d'un ton venimeux. « Tu l'aimes mais est-ce qu'il t'aime ou t'utilise comme semble le faire Mikhaïl avec Tomoki ? »  
Akihito secoua la tête alors qu'il atteignait la dernière marche de l'escalier.  
« - Mais moi je ne tue personne pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un, » murmura-t-il.  
Et il n'aurait certainement pas réagi avec désinvolture en parlant de ses victimes. Tomoki ne semblait avoir aucunement conscience du mal fait. Et même s'il tuait, la plupart du temps, des gens ayant des liens avec la mafia, ce n'était pas une excuse.  
« Non mais tu fais tout ce qu'il te dit, » repris la voix médisante. La petite voix dans sa tête avait visiblement trop bu à la bouteille de l'aigreur.  
« - Ta gueule, » conclut Akihito en grinçant des dents.  
Il arriva devant la double porte qui fermait le salon. Le jeune homme s'en approcha et posa prudemment la main dessus comme s'il s'attendait à se faire mordre. C'était là que Tomoki avait tué cet homme devant lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression effrayante du garçon à cet instant.  
« - Que fais-tu là ? »  
Akihito reconnu aussitôt la voix de Mikhaïl. Non sans une certaine appréhension, il se tourna vers le russe aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir et, surtout, si Tomoki lui avait parlé du fait qu'il les avait surpris en pleine « discussion ». Prenant une inspiration, le photographe hésita à répondre, puis décida de se taire et de simplement fixer son ravisseur.  
« - Asami semble douter de ma bonne foi lorsque je prétend te détenir… Ou alors il cherche à gagner du temps, » poursuivit Mikhaïl, comme s'il ne se souciait guère du silence d'Akihito.  
En entendant le nom d'Asami, le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre plus vite. Alors il savait dans quelle situation il se trouvait ? Feilong n'était qu'un salaud mais Asami… L'était un peu moins, il ne l'abandonnerait sans doute pas. Son espoir devait se lire sur son visage car Mikhaïl eut un étrange sourire.  
« - Je devrais peut-être te prendre en photo, pour le convaincre. »  
Akihito eut un geste de recul lorsque le blond s'avança d'un pas.  
« - Qu'y a-t-il, je te fais peur ?  
« - Où sont Iakov et Tomoki ? »  
Mikhaïl passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un air nonchalant. Sa chemise était légèrement froissée et il portait un jean.  
« - Tomoki a du travail. Iakov l'accompagne, comme toujours. Suis moi. »  
Toujours aussi méfiant, Akihito ne bougea pas immédiatement mais décida de ne pas contrarier Mikhaïl, par prudence. Toutefois, il le suivit à une distance de quelques pas, au cas où. Son regard restait rivé sur son dos, épiant le moindre de ses mouvements. Le russe reprit l'escalier sans vérifier si son « invité » le suivait bien.  
« - Que t'a dit Feilong, lorsque tu lui as parlé ?  
« - C'est vous qui l'avez contacté ? »  
Encore une fois, Akihito répondait à la question par une autre question, ce qui n'était pas forcément une attitude très réfléchie.  
« - J'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressé de te savoir ici.  
« - Et Asami ?  
« - Je te l'ai dit, il est au courant mais ne veut pas me croire ou fait semblant de ne pas me croire. C'est ennuyeux… »  
Mikhaïl s'arrêta net en haut de l'escalier, mains dans les poches, pour se tourner vers le jeune homme.  
« - Alors, cette conversation avec Feilong… ? Je suppose qu'il a posé des questions sur Tomoki, n'est ce pas ? Oui, il l'a certainement fait. »  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il subisse cet interrogatoire ? Si Mikhaïl voulait tant savoir ce que Feilong avait à dire, pourquoi ne lui demandait-il pas en personne ?  
Excédé, Akihito monta les quelques marches qui lui restait et passa devant Mikhaïl. Au bout de quelques pas, il stoppa et répondit d'une voix lasse sans tourner vers le russe.  
« - Je n'ai plus envie de me mêler de vos affaires, si vous avez des messages à faire passer, demandez à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je ne suis pas une secrétaire. »  
En entendant Mikhaïl rire aux éclats, Akihito serra les poings et se sentit vexé de cette réaction. Il n'avait pas cherché à amuser son interlocuteur.  
« - On m'avait dit que tu étais téméraire mais j'en ai douté en te voyant la première fois. Tu ne te soucies donc pas de ce qui pourrait t'arriver ? »  
Décidant qu'il n'avait pas à écouter un mot de plus, le photographe marcha d'un pas rapide dans le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la porte de sa chambre, où il serait peut-être à l'abri. Il posa la main sur la poignée mais ne la tourna pas en voyant que Mikhaïl l'avait suivi. Il tenta de contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait l'élan d'irascibilité qui menaçait de le faire exploser. Mikhaïl n'était certainement pas aussi… Conciliant qu'Asami.  
« - J'ai entendu d'autres choses sur toi, » poursuivit Mikhaïl tout en se penchant légèrement. « Elles ont suscité ma curiosité. »  
Un léger frisson parcourut la peau d'Akihito. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation, en dépit d'un sentiment de déjà-vu.  
La main du russe lui saisit soudainement le menton pour lui relever le visage alors qu'il tentait de fuir son regard.  
« - Tes cheveux sont bien clairs pour un japonais, » constata-t-il tout en prenant une mèche entre ses doigts. « Et quel dommage que Iakov ait du te frapper. Ta peau a l'air fine mais trop fragile.  
« - Ne me touche pas ! » s'écria Akihito en donnant un coup dans le bras de son interlocuteur pour éloigner la main de son visage.  
« - Comme celle d'une femme, » conclut Mikhaïl.  
« - Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'une femme ? Je ne suis pas Feilong ! »  
Akihito chercha à ouvrir la porte mais il en fut empêché lorsque l'homme le plaqua contre celle-ci, l'une de ses mains sur son épaule. Akihito chercha à le repousser de ses deux mains, bien qu'un coup de genou bien placé aurait sans doute été plus efficace.  
« - Touche moi et je suis sûr que Tomoki sera ravi en l'apprenant ! » cracha-t-il, espérant que cette menace pousserait Mikhaïl à le laisser tranquille. Pourquoi devait-il toujours tomber sur des pervers ? Asami et Feilong, ce n'était pas assez ? Un autre avait décidé d'avoir sa part du gâteau aussi ? Mais il n'était pas une sorte de self-service !  
« - Il m'aime, non ? Pourquoi te croirait-il ? » chuchota Mikhaïl à son oreille. « Et qui te dis que je ne te tuerai pas s'il te croit ? Tiens toi tranquille. Je n'aime pas blesser mes invités. »  
Akihito se raidit. Il sentit les lèvres de Mikhaïl contre son oreille, puis sa langue. Ses mains avaient glissé sur son ventre, sous son t-shirt. Le frôlement de sa peau sur la sienne était désagréable, non pas qu'elle fut rugueuse mais ce contact n'était pas désiré.  
Pourquoi ne semblait-il n'y avoir personne pour l'aider, là, maintenant ? Pourquoi Iakov n'était-il pas là ? Et Tomoki ? L'un ou l'autre aurait sans doute dissuadé ce salaud. Akihito était certain qu'il les avait éloigné volontairement, pour pouvoir prendre du bon temps. Oui… Ce n'était qu'un lâche. Et lui ? N'était-il pas lâche de rester ainsi sans réagir ? Akihito éprouva de la honte. Il se crispa un peu plus encore.  
Lorsque Mikhaïl chercha à l'embrasser, Akihito le laissa tout d'abord faire pour le laisser croire à sa victoire puis lui mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang au moment opportun. Le blond recula vivement, tout en essuyant le liquide carmin qui s'écoulait des entailles. Dans son regard brillait une colère qui ne demandait qu'à exploser et Akihito lui adressa un regard de défi tout en crachant par terre pour éliminer le résidu au goût de métal. Le jeune homme savait que le russe lui ferait payer son geste mais il refusait de lui offrir ce qu'il désirait sur un plateau.  
Mikhaïl l'empoigna soudainement par la gorge et le plaqua à bout de bras contre la porte. Il se tenait suffisamment loin du photographe pour éviter ses coups.  
« - On dirait que je vais devoir faire en sorte de te rendre plus obéissant. »


	12. Alone

_Version corrigée en Juillet 2007__  
_

_Commentaire : J'ai toujours plein d'idées mais de plus en plus de difficultés pour les rédiger. Je n'arrive plus à décrire les situations et les sentiments des personnages, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop (en fait, je devrais arrêter de dire que je ne sais plus faire si ou ça, car je vais définitivement vous convaincre et vous allez trouver ça nul).__ Il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre je pense. Certain(e)s trouveront peut-être Asami trop passif mais il ne peut pas foncer dans le tas pour récupérer Akihito, c'est trop risqué. Vous verrez sans doute plus clair dans son plan dans le chapitre suivant.  
PS : je me rend compte que mes personnages vomissent facilement dans cette histoire. Oui, je sais, je devrais garder mes commentaires stupides pour moi, ahlala.  
_

**Chapitre 11 : Alone**

Tomoki baissa les yeux sur son reflet dans la glace et se pencha en avant, portant une main à sa joue pour essuyer de ses doigts le sang qui s'y trouvait. Sans le vouloir, il ne fit que l'étaler un peu plus sur sa peau pâle. Soupirant, il tourna le robinet du lavabo si sale que la porcelaine avait disparu sous une couche grise. L'eau coula après un bruit inquiétant des canalisations. Elle était glacée. Il trempa ses mains dedans puis s'aspergea le visage pour effacer les traces de son méfait. Comme il portait un pull noir, le sang qui l'avait éclaboussé ne se voyait pas dessus mais il avait pourtant l'impression d'en sentir l'odeur. Le garçon aux cheveux décolorés jeta un regard autour de lui. L'appartement qui ne comportait qu'une seule pièce était aussi encrassé que le lavabo où il s'était rapidement lavé. Il l'était encore plus avec ce cadavre dont le sang avait dégouliné sur le sol recouvert d'un carrelage fissuré.  
Il observa le corps comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal curieux derrière les vitres épaisses de la cage d'un zoo. Le sang exerçait une étrange fascination sur lui. Par sa teinte mais aussi la façon dont il avait coulé entre les fissures du carrelage. Cela avait un côté… Artistique. Comme lorsque le sang avait aspergé le goban de son grand père.  
Cependant, son admiration pour les lignes sanglantes qui se dessinaient par terre ne dura pas. Ses mains se mirent soudainement à trembler. L'aspect horrible de la scène et de ses propres pensées le frappa de plein fouet. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment ? Il se retourna et vomit dans le lavabo, avant de se mettre à tousser car sa gorge irritée le brûlait atrocement. Il fit couler à nouveau l'eau pour faire disparaître le contenu expulsé de son estomac. La sueur coula sur son front.  
Quand il se regarda à nouveau dans la glace, sa peau avait pris une teinte un peu plus blanche. Il essaya de penser à Mikhaïl pour se calmer cette montée d'angoisse. Il serait heureux en sachant qu'il avait accompli sa mission comme il le lui avait demandé. C'était pour lui qu'il tuait, parce qu'il lui était redevable de l'avoir sorti de cet asile et de se montrer si attentif à ses besoins.  
« - Ce que je fais n'est pas mal, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tel un mantra appris par cœur, cherchant à se convaincre d'une chose dont il n'était au fond pas si sûr. Qu'y avait-il de bien à tuer des gens ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Mais savait-il seulement qui il avait été avant ? Avant que ses souvenirs ne s'effacent. Etait-il vraiment quelqu'un de gentil… Ou bien… Non, il était bien meilleur que tous ces gens. C'était lui qui avait fini à l'hôpital, pas eux. Alors, s'il les tuait…  
Tomoki ferma les yeux à demi tout en respirant profondément. Ses mains accrochées au rebord de l'évier ne cessaient pas de trembler. Pire encore, le visage de Feilong s'imposa en lui. La mâchoire du garçon se contracta. Il tenta de chasser cette vision sans y parvenir. Une voix résonna à ses oreilles mais il n'y avait personne autour de lui pour prononcer ces mots :  
_Tu essayes de paraître dur mais tu n'es qu'un gamin incapable d'appuyer sur la détente._  
« - Tais toi ! » hurla Tomoki tout en donnant un coup de poing dans le miroir qui se fissura sous l'impact et lui entailla profondément la peau.  
_Je ne te laisserai pas mourir d'une façon aussi stupide !_  
Tomoki vacilla lorsque la voix se fit entendre à nouveau. Ses genoux fléchirent et il s'accroupit, sa main blessée tenant toujours le rebord du lavabo, son autre main posée contre son visage. Les larmes lui brûlèrent les joues.  
« - Mais tu m'as trahi ! Tu as voulu me tuer ! Tu crois que je ne m'en souviens pas ? Tu m'as tiré dessus ! »  
La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit violemment et il sursauta pour se relever avec l'expression d'un animal traqué. Son regard affolé se posa sur le nouveau venu et il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître Iakov. Il ne se détendit pas pour autant. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême.  
« - Cesse de parler dans le vide, tout le monde va t'entendre. Dépêche toi un peu, » le morigéna l'homme tout en s'approchant de lui. « Je n'ai pas envie d'être encore là quand les flics débarqueront.  
« - Oui, je suis désolé. »  
Tomoki plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une boite en plastique, de forme ronde. Il ouvrit le capuchon et versa plusieurs gélules dans sa main, avant de renverser la tête en arrière et les avaler d'un seul coup.  
« - Arrête de prendre ces fichus trucs ! » s'écria Iakov avec brutalité. « Tu ressembles de plus en plus à un camé. »  
Tomoki releva les yeux sur lui. Une certaine timidité était venue s'installer dans son regard. Tout en tenant la boite encore ouverte dans ses deux mains, il se mit à dire d'un ton un peu hésitant :  
« - Ce n'est pas de la drogue… C'est du prozac (1). Mikhaïl m'a donné ça, ça calme mes angoisses. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Sinon, je me sens pas bien du tout. J'entends même des voix parfois.  
« - Imbécile ! »  
Iakov lui arracha la boite de main et renversa son contenu dans l'évier. Les gélules disparurent par l'évacuation. Les yeux de Tomoki s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant cela, puis il se remit à trembler mais cette fois si de colère.  
« - Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! » hurla-t-il en se jetant sur lui et en le frappant sur le torse de ses deux poings. Iakov le repoussa, sans douceur. Le garçon recula en lui jetant un regard haineux, puis lui cracha au visage.  
« - Ca te plait sans doute de te faire passer de temps en temps pour un bon samaritain mais Mikhaïl m'a dit c'que tu faisais avant d'être à son service. Dealer de la drogue à des gosses plus jeunes que moi encore, ça te connaît, il paraît… »  
Iakov serra le poing. Il paraissait prêt à frapper Tomoki. Il s'en retint de justesse et se contenta de l'empoigner par le bras et le tirer hors de l'appartement sans le ménager.  
« - Si Mikhaïl ne te protégeait pas, tu serais déjà mort pour avoir dit ça. »

Akihito tremblait de froid bien que la température ambiante de la chambre fût tout à fait acceptable. Il restait caché sous les couvertures comme s'il espérait se protéger de cette sensation glacée qui le tenaillait mais aussi du monde extérieur.  
Si seulement tout cela pouvait bientôt prendre fin.  
Il voulait rentrer chez lui et s'enfermer à double tour dans son appartement. Feilong lui avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de laisser ce Mikhaïl le toucher encore une fois. Il ne voulait plus sentir ses mains sur son corps et son odeur imprégner chaque spore de sa peau. S'il en avait eu la volonté, il se serait levé pour prendre autant de bains que nécessaire afin d'effacer toutes traces de ce qu'il avait subi. Mais il avait mal et, vidé de toute force, il se trouvait incapable de faire l'effort de marcher. Tout en continuant de trembler, Akihito rentra la tête entre ses épaules et se recroquevilla un peu plus.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, tous ses muscles se contractèrent douloureusement et l'angoisse le domina d'autant plus. Il resta à l'abri des couvertures, la tête enfouie en dessous. Sa respiration s'était faite plus lente. Il faisait tout pour ne pas révéler sa présence, en vain.  
« - Tu n'es toujours pas levé ? Il est presque midi… »  
Même s'il s'agissait de la voix de Iakov, et non pas celle de _l'autre_, il ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant. Akihito étreignit nerveusement les couvertures entre ses doigts, puis ferma les yeux. Il suppliait en silence Iakov de partir, car il ne souhaitait pas être vu dans cet état. Cela aurait été une souffrance peut-être encore plus grande que celle de servir une nouvelle fois de jouet.  
Iakov, de son côté, observait d'un air surpris la forme plus ou moins humaine qui se tapissait sous les couvertures du lit. Il s'approcha du lit et vint poser la main sur ce qui ressemblait à une épaule.  
Le visage défait d'avoir trop pleuré, Akihito surgit de sous son abri comme si ce contact l'avait électrocuté. Entraînant les couvertures avec lui, il recula jusqu'au montant du lit pour s'y adosser et ramener les genoux contre lui.  
« - Me… Me touche pas ! » s'exclama-t-il violemment alors que ses yeux lui brûlaient en même temps de larmes difficilement contenues. Avec un air perdu, il regarda son visiteur non désiré et un profond sentiment de rancœur naquit en lui. Reportant sa colère jusqu'alors refoulée sur Iakov, il se jeta en avant pour venir le frapper de ses poings sur le ventre, tout en fixant son visage d'un regard hostile. « Je suis sûr que ça t'amuse bien, hein ? Mikhaïl t'a demandé d'éloigner l'autre cinglé pour qu'il puisse prendre du bon temps avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Je croyais que c'était anormal, que tu détestais les gens comme nous, mais en fait ça t'importe peu, non ? »  
Iakov encaissa les coups sans rien dire mais tout en ayant une expression irritée. Tomoki l'avait déjà frappé ainsi dans la matinée et à présent c'était ce jeune homme qu'il était censé surveiller qui s'y mettait. Il s'empara des poignets d'Akihito, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau, et immobilisa ses mains. Le photographe lui lança un nouveau regard brûlant de fureur mais les larmes ternissaient déjà l'éclat meurtrier de ses yeux et la détresse le submergea à nouveau.  
« - … Ou bien, tu crois que ça m'amuse, peut-être ? Que j'aime ça… ?  
« - Tu crois bien que je puisse être complice… » répondit Iakov, d'une voix calme mais d'un ton plus grave qu'à l'habitude.  
« - Tu m'as tabassé, enfermé dans un coffre, enlevé, insulté… » énuméra Akihito en essayant de dégager ses mains de la poigne d'acier du russe. « Pourquoi devrais-je croire le contraire ? »  
« - Je n'ai pas à me montrer prévenant avec quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas le respect et se montre irraisonnable. Si tu crois que je regrette de t'avoir collé dans ce coffre... Je me dis que j'aurais du t'y laisser. »  
Akihito serra les dents en entendant cette remarque mais tout en sachant très bien qu'il était vain de s'attendre à une quelconque compassion de la part de ce sale type.  
Iakov lui relâcha enfin les mains. Durant un instant, Akihito parut avoir l'envie de le frapper à nouveau mais ses épaules se détendirent et il vint poser les mains sur la couverture qui lui couvrait les genoux. Il cessa de regarder Iakov pour baisser la tête, les mèches de ses cheveux emmêlés venant retomber sur son front. Sa tension disparut pour être remplacée par la lassitude et la fatigue. Agenouillé sur le lit, il se mit à murmurer :  
« - Tu n'es qu'un salaud.  
« - C'est mon travail de l'être, » se contenta de répondre l'autre, d'un ton grave, ne voyant pas de raisons valables pour démentir l'affirmation du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait gagné sa place au côté de Mikhaïl en aidant les vieilles femmes à traverser la rue.  
Iakov passa un bras derrière le dos d'Akihito et glissa l'autre sous ses jambes pour le soulever. Le jeune homme sursauta comme si on avait versé sur lui de l'eau bouillante et essaya de se dégager alors qu'il se retrouvait porté par cet individu à qui il vouait une profonde inimitié.  
« - Lâche moi, Iakov !  
« - Je veux bien mais, dans ce cas, tu te traîneras tout seul jusqu'à la salle de bain… Car je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de passer la journée dans cet état. En rampant, tu devrais finir par y arriver, j'en suis sûr, » lâcha son interlocuteur, non sans cynisme.  
Akihito devint muet comme une pierre tombale en entendant cela, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de jeter un regard un peu hébété à cet homme qu'il ne parvenait décidément pas à cerner. Pourquoi semblait-il vouloir l'aider par ses actes alors que ses paroles laissaient entendre qu'il n'éprouvait aucune pitié ? Etait-ce une façon de donner le change ? De paraître toujours pour le méchant russe qui l'avait kidnappé à la demande de Mikhaïl et qui l'avait brutalisé plusieurs fois ?

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Iakov déposa Akihito au fond de la baignoire et tendit la main vers les robinets.  
« - C'est bon, je crois que je suis quand même capable de me débrouiller tout seul pour ça, » fit remarquer le jeune homme mais d'un ton moins agressif que celui qu'il avait pu adopter depuis le début.  
Iakov haussa les épaules tandis que le photographe ouvrait les robinets, surtout celui d'eau chaude. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil le Russe alors que l'eau commençait à s'écouler. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir par terre, dos contre le montant de la baignoire, juste à côté d'Akihito.  
« - T'es pas obligé de rester là, » grogna le jeune homme alors que l'eau remplissait très lentement la grande baignoire et que la vapeur, brume mouvante, commençait à voiler le miroir de la pièce. Il se sentait gêné. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de se laver en compagnie. Et encore moins après…  
« - Tu pourrais faire une bêtise. Je dois te surveiller, » se justifia Iakov d'un ton qui ne permettait pas de savoir s'il le pensait réellement ou pas.  
« - Oui, me surveiller, » murmura Akihito d'une voix soudainement pensive. L'eau claire s'était un peu teintée de rouge. Il ferma les yeux. « Savoir que tu me surveilles ne m'empêchera pas de faire payer à ce connard ce qu'il m'a fait.  
« - Si tu veux le tuer, alors je serais obligé de t'arrêter, par tous les moyens, » déclara Iakov d'un ton calme et froid.  
Akihito rouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait que l'arrière de la tête et les cheveux, d'un châtain si clair, de son interlocuteur. Il se demanda jusqu'où allait sa fidélité envers Mikhaïl et si tout cela n'était pas décidément louche. Iakov n'aimait ni Tomoki, ni Akihito, pour ce qu'ils étaient et peut-être aussi en raison des propres penchants de son chef. Peut-être les concevait-il comme une menace, que ce fut conscient ou pas. Peut-être était-il jaloux et que sa soumission aveugle trouvait explication dans un amour qu'il refusait de reconnaître par principe.  
« - Et si je ne cherche pas à le tuer… ? Je pourrais tout raconter à Tomoki… » finit par dire Akihito.  
« - Il ne te croira pas. Si encore il surprenait Mikhaïl… Mais Mikhaïl est beaucoup trop intelligent pour se faire surprendre.  
« - Peut-être… » murmura Akihito tout en se mordillant le pouce droit.  
« - Et je ne pense pas qu'il voudra abuser de toi à nouveau. La curiosité a du le motiver. Au vu de tes relations avec… Asami Ryûichi.  
« - Quelle excuse… » railla le photographe en s'étendant de tout son long dans la baignoire, sa nuque venant reposer sur le bord. De là où il était, il voyait la cicatrice sur la joue gauche de Iakov. Elle partait du bas de sa joue pour remonter jusqu'en dessous de son œil. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose. « Comment est-ce arrivé ?  
« - Quoi donc ? » demanda Iakov, en tournant la tête pour le fixer de ses yeux bleus.  
« - Cette cicatrice… Comme tu te l'aies faite ? »  
Le Russe porta les doigts à sa propre joue pour la toucher puis regarda à nouveau devant lui. Il replia la jambe droite et vint poser le bras dessus.  
« - C'est arrivé en protégeant Mikhaïl. Mais je ne travaillais pas encore pour lui, à l'époque. Ca n'a été qu'après ça…  
« - Et il t'a aidé pour ta famille. C'est ce que tu as dit, hier.  
« - Oui… » Iakov paraissait mélancolique. « Mais ça n'a pas servi à grand chose, en fait. L'argent que j'ai gagné n'a pas… Trouvé d'utilité. »  
Akihito laissa l'eau couler entre ses doigts après avoir plongé les mains dedans, puis il se saisit d'une bouteille de bain moussant. Il en versa le contenu avec distraction, peut-être en mit-il même trop, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il méditait les paroles de Iakov. Celui-ci en avait à la fois trop dit et pas assez. La curiosité d'Akihito avait pris le dessus. D'autant plus qu'il avait besoin de parler ou d'entendre quelqu'un lui parler.  
« - Pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-il, se souciant fort peu de savoir s'il était indiscret.  
Iakov poussa un soupir et pencha légèrement la tête en arrière. Il leva la main pour venir se masser les tempes entre deux doigts.  
« - Ma famille était vraiment pauvre… J'ai du arrêter l'école assez jeune. Je n'ai pas eu envie que ma sœur en fasse de même, alors j'ai cherché un moyen de gagner beaucoup d'argent pour elle. A 18 ans, je suis partie avec elle pour Moscou. J'ai commencé à vendre de la drogue, en cachette pour la protéger de tout ça. Avec ça, j'ai pu nous louer un appartement acceptable tout en mettant de côté pour qu'elle puisse faire des études supérieures. »  
Il marqua une brève pause, une expression pensive sur le visage.  
« - Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste en Russie, je me disais que ça serait mieux pour elle d'étudier à l'étranger, en Amérique par exemple. »  
Etudier à l'étranger ? Cela paraissait si démesuré à Akihito, heureux d'être un « simple » photographe même s'il gagnait peu.  
« - Tu avais beaucoup d'ambition pour ta sœur. Mais… Est-ce qu'elle voulait tout ça ?  
« - Tu crois qu'elle voulait rester pauvre ? Non. Mais elle a pris goût à l'argent bien trop vite. Arrivée au lycée, elle ne cessait de réclamer toujours plus. Et comme je voulais la rendre heureuse, je prenais toujours plus de risques pour ramener plus d'argent. Mais les gros poissons n'aiment pas lorsque l'on vend sur leur territoire. Le jour où j'ai rencontré Mikhaïl Arbatov, son intention était de me tuer pour servir d'exemple. Ca ne s'est pas passé comme il l'avait planifié. Une organisation rivale l'a attaqué alors que nous « discutions ». Ses hommes – enfin la plupart – se sont faits descendre. Lorsque l'un des tueurs a essayé de le poignarder, je me suis interposé sans réfléchir et j'ai reçu les coups à sa place. »  
C'était donc ainsi qu'il avait rencontré Mikhaïl… A voix haute, il lui fit remarquer combien il était stupide d'avoir sauvé la vie de quelqu'un qui voulait le tuer pour servir d'exemple. Après tout, Mikhaïl aurait pu décidé de l'abattre malgré tout.  
Iakov se mit à sourire et baissa la tête. Il savait au fond de lui que le photographe n'avait pas tort.  
« - Mon instinct m'a poussé à le protéger, même si c'était stupide. Il est venu me voir ensuite, lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital. Il m'a dit que, pour le moment, je n'étais qu'un dealer ignare mais qu'il pouvait m'instruire et faire de moi un homme puissant. En échange, je ne devais travailler que pour lui. J'ai accepté, mais surtout pour l'argent. Ca m'importait peu de faire des choses horribles si ça permettait à ma sœur de vivre confortablement. Mais ma sœur n'était pas idiote, elle se doutait bien que mon « travail » n'était pas catholique, que j'avais vendu de la drogue puis que j'étais entré dans la mafia, que j'avais certainement tué des gens. Tout l'argent que je gagnais ne pouvait pas venir d'un travail conventionnel. Puis j'ai compris que, malgré toutes mes précautions, j'avais échoué à la protéger de mon monde. »  
Akihito, qui avait ramassé la mousse du bain moussant entre ses mains, la laissa retomber et referma les robinets car la baignoire était presque pleine. La vapeur continuait de se répandre. Et, à force d'écouter Iakov parler, pris par son récit, il en avait presque oublié la raison qui l'avait amené à se laver.  
Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'homme, non sans une certaine inquiétude.  
« - Qu'est-il arrivé à ta sœur ? Est-ce qu'elle est… ?  
Un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres de Iakov et sa voix se fit légèrement plus basse alors qu'il répondait à la question inachevée mais dont le final était pourtant évident.  
« - Elle se droguait. Lorsque j'ai vu les marques sur ses bras et que je lui ai demandé d'arrêter ses conneries, elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'avait pas de leçons à recevoir d'un sale type comme moi, d'un type qui vend de la drogue à des enfants. Elle m'a traité d'assassin, avant de s'enfuir de notre maison. Je l'ai retrouvée, quelques jours plus tard… A la morgue. Elle avait fait une overdose. »  
Iakov poussa un soupir et glissa la main dans ses cheveux, y mettant plus de désordre qu'autre chose. Il s'était mis à penser à Tomoki et à ses fichus « médicaments », à ce qu'il avait osé lui dire aussi, en toute ignorance. Mais l'ignorance n'était pas une excuse. Il avait réellement eu envie de le tuer, à cet instant là. Serrer sa gorge et le voir étouffer devant lui.

Tomoki, assis au bord du lit, se tordait nerveusement les mains. Il n'arrivait pas à faire taire l'angoisse qui s'était emparée de lui et son corps était parcouru de spasmes musculaires. Il essayait pourtant de se contrôler, de se raisonner, de se dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable de paniquer ainsi mais il n'y parvenait pas. Cette inquiétude s'était installée en lui lentement mais sûrement dès l'instant où Iakov avait jeté ses médicaments et, à présent, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Le souffle court comme s'il avait couru jusqu'à l'épuisement, il porta la main gauche à son torse et avala péniblement sa salive.  
« - Je ne suis pas dépendant, » murmura-t-il en se prenant la tête à deux mains. « Si je les avais, ça passerait tout de suite. Oui… Je déteste Iakov. Pour qui se prend-il ? »  
Lorsqu'il vit Mikhaïl entrer dans la pièce, Tomoki sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita jusqu'à lui pour glisser les bras autour de sa taille et se blottir contre lui. L'avoir enfin auprès de lui, alors que son absence avait été si courte, le rassurait. Il n'avait plus envie de le quitter, à présent, mais il savait, à son grand regret, que Mikhaïl ne pourrait rester à chaque instant à ses côtés pour prendre soin de lui car il avait d'autres responsabilités. Il s'en sentit frustré mais la joie la chassa bien vite.  
« - Tu es là… Dieu merci ! » s'exclama le garçon en fermant les yeux alors qu'il sentait la main de Mikhaïl glisser dans ses cheveux.  
« - Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air agité. »  
Tomoki releva la tête. Si la présence de Mikhaïl l'avait quelque peu réconforté, le ton de sa voix ne devait guère cacher les peurs qui l'étreignaient. Tout en se serrant un peu plus contre son amant, il lui répondit d'une voix anxieuse :  
« - Cet imbécile de Iakov m'a pris mes médicaments. J'en ai besoin… J'en ai vraiment besoin, n'est ce pas ? »  
Tout en souriant chaleureusement, Mikhaïl se pencha pour venir caresser sa joue.  
« - Bien sûr, tu le sais mieux que moi, non ? Sinon, tu es angoissé et déprimé. Et tu entends sa voix, alors qu'il n'est pas là. Iakov a prétendu le contraire pour que tu en doutes ?  
« - Il pense que je deviens dépendant. Je me suis senti mal après avoir tué ce type et il m'a vu en prendre. Il a tout vidé dans un évier.  
« - C'est idiot, les antidépresseurs ne rendent pas dépendants. Je lui dirai de ne plus t'ennuyer avec ça… »  
Tomoki se mit à sourire faiblement et ferma à nouveau les yeux alors que Mikhaïl continuait de lui caresser les cheveux. Lui au moins l'aimait vraiment et il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il n'allait pas le trahir et lui mentir comme l'avait fait Feilong.  
« - Je t'aime, » chuchota-t-il en frissonnant à cause des sensations physiques désagréables que lui causait son état d'angoisse.  
Mikhaïl passa les bras autour de ses épaules tout en souriant.  
« - J'ai réfléchi, au sujet de Feilong. Si l'occasion se présente, tu pourras le tuer. »

Asami ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lumière jaillit des ampoules électriques des appliques accrochées aux murs. Dans la baignoire, Natsumi papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'adresser un regard empli de colère à son ravisseur. Le ruban adhésif sur sa bouche l'empêchait de clamer les insanités qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis quelques heures déjà. Ses mains étaient solidement attachées au robinet par des cordes serrées.  
Asami la regardait avec un amusement qu'il ne cachait même pas et s'approcha d'elle. Il se pencha et tira sur l'adhésif d'un coup sec. Natsumi cria de douleur mais attaqua verbalement aussitôt :  
« - C'est quoi votre problème, espèce de cinglé ? Vous êtes misogyne ou quoi ? »  
Asami se redressa, glissa les mains dans les poches et la fixa d'un air redevenu sérieux.  
« - Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous avec Akihito ?  
« - A quoi cela va vous servir de le savoir ? Je n'ai pas envie de vous répondre, je n'ai pas peur des yakuza. Et puis, vous n'avez pas l'air d'un yakuza. Ils sont tous moches. »  
La main droite d'Asami ressortit de la poche en tenant un manche, et de ce manche sortit avec un « clic » une lame acérée. Natsumi fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et s'exclama, d'un ton rapide :  
« - Ca fait quelques mois ! Je n'ai pas compté exactement ! »  
Imperturbable, Asami approcha son couteau et découpa les liens d'une Natsumi médusée et visiblement au bord du malaise. Il serait toutefois difficile de savoir si celui-ci serait du à la peur qui l'avait violemment éprouvée à la vue du couteau ou au fait que le couteau n'ait eu d'autre utilité que de trancher ses liens.  
« - Vous n'allez pas me torturer ? » demanda-t-elle une fois libre tout en se frottant les poignets en ayant l'impression que son sang n'allait plus jamais y circuler.  
L'homme lui jeta un regard en coin, particulièrement hautain, alors qu'il se tournait déjà vers la porte.  
« - Vous ne méritez pas tant d'efforts… »  
Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire au juste ? Qu'elle n'était pas assez importante pour être interrogée ? N'importe qui en aurait été soulagé, Natsumi, elle, était vexée qu'on lui dise qu'elle était insignifiante. Elle sortit de la baignoire maladroitement à cause de ses muscles ankylosés et poursuivit la grande perche aux cheveux noirs.  
« - Eh, vous ! » s'écria-t-elle en le dépassant et en se plantant devant lui, mains sur les hanches, tout en levant le nez pour le regarder. Ses sourcils s'étaient arqués de façon à montrer sa très grande contrariété. Asami la regarda avec un mélange de curiosité et d'impatience, comme s'il était face à un petit animal bruyant et qu'il se demandait quel autre tour il allait encore inventer, si cela mériterait une punition ou des applaudissements. « Comment ça je ne mérite pas tant d'efforts ?  
« - Vous n'êtes qu'une journaliste, vous n'avez aucun intérêt.  
« - Alors pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée, hein ? »  
Asami resta tout d'abord silencieux. Il semblait réfléchir à la réponse, même si son expression ne changea aucunement durant ce laps de temps.  
« - J'ai considéré le fait qu'Akihito deviendrait invivable si je laissais mourir l'une de ses amies en toute connaissance de cause. Je commence à le regretter. »  
Natsumi le regarda fixement, puis ses joues se gonflèrent légèrement comme un personnage de manga sur le point de laisser exploser une fureur impossible à contenir.  
« - J'ai des informations très importantes ! Vous devriez m'interroger si vous étiez vraiment intelligent ! » Voyant qu'il se contentait d'hausser un sourcil plus que sceptique, elle poursuivit : « J'ai appris qu'ils allaient faire une vente de drogue dans un night-club du Kabukichô (2), Blue Velvet. Demain soir.  
« - Ils ?  
« - Oui, les Russes. Le gars à qui j'ai parlé m'a dit qu'ils avaient assez de cartes en mains pour voler des parts de marché à la pègre japonaise. Alors, vous en pensez quoi Monsieur _le Yakuza_ ? »  
Il y eut quelques secondes de silence tendu, durant lesquelles les deux antagonistes s'observèrent mutuellement.  
« - Je n'avais donc pas besoin de vous torturer pour vous rendre bavarde, » fit remarquer Asami avec un sourire en coin. Il contourna Natsumi pour aller jusqu'à la table basse et se saisir de son portable.  
La journaliste était blanche de rage et serrait les poings à s'en éclater les phalanges. Ce type, aussi beau fut-il, était vraiment haïssable et insupportable. Comment Akihito pouvait-il être ami avec lui ? Alors qu'il parlait au téléphone, elle le fixait d'un regard empli de courroux. La conversation qu'il avait avec son interlocuteur ne l'intéressait guère, par contre elle se demandait si le vaudou marchait vraiment et si une mèche de ses cheveux noirs suffirait à ensorceler une poupée dans laquelle planter des aiguilles. Cette pensée la fit ricaner intérieurement.  
Mais elle oublia bien vite le motif de sa mauvaise humeur en songeant que c'était finalement une occasion inespérée pour grappiller des informations croustillantes. Lorsque Asami reposa son téléphone, elle lui fit un sourire tout sucre tout en glissant les mains derrière son dos. C'était le moment de passer pour une jeune fille aimable et pas du tout dérangée du bulbe.  
« - Alors… Vous êtes un ami d'Akihito, c'est ça ? »  
Les paupières d'Asami s'étaient légèrement plissées alors qu'il lui jetait le regard qu'avait du avoir l'iceberg sur le point de couler le Titanic… Enfin si l'iceberg avait eu des yeux, ce qui était hautement improbable, voire impossible, selon tous les experts en iceberg de la planète. Mais, avec un brin d'imagination…  
« - Non.  
« - Mais vous avez dit… » Commença à protester Natsumi avec une mine déconfite.  
« - Ce que vous pouvez être naïve… » Coupa Asami en allumant une cigarette. « Mon seul but était de savoir ce que vous pouviez avoir découvert. Vous pourriez m'être plus utile vivante que morte. »  
Ses yeux de couleur sombre revinrent se poser sur elle. Une déplaisante sensation remonta dans le dos de Natsumi, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait l'impression que ce regard signifiait que l'homme en savait bien plus sur elle qu'il ne le prétendait mais qu'il préférait la laisser mariner plutôt que de lui dire ce qu'il savait exactement.  
« - Vous allez retourner à Tôkyô. Faites votre travail de journaliste en prenant des photos compromettantes de cette vente de drogue, » ordonna Asami d'un ton autoritaire qui aurait fait immédiatement ployer n'importe quel homme.  
Malheureusement pour lui, Natsumi n'était ni un homme, ni du genre à ployer facilement. Elle tiqua aussitôt. Elle était tête brûlée mais pas à ce point.  
« - Quoi ? Toute seule ?  
« - Qui a dit que vous iriez seule ? » rétorqua Asami avec un sourire qui ne prévoyait rien de bon. « J'ai trouvé une baby sitter à votre mesure. »

Akihito porta la bouteille d'alcool à ses lèvres tout en regardant le ciel s'assombrir. Il était installé sur l'un des transats au bord de la piscine. Tout en buvant, il se disait que la vodka était vraiment une boisson dégueulasse par son goût. Ca ressemblait à de l'eau et il supposait que cela devait avoir la même saveur que la pisse. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas envie de vérifier cette hypothèse.  
La bouteille vidée à moitié et jugeant, si tant est que l'on puisse parler de jugement dans son état, qu'il était assez saoul pour affronter tout et n'importe quoi, il se leva en perdant momentanément ses repères, puis essaya de marcher aussi droit que possible, ce qui lui demandait de gros efforts de concentration.  
Il atteignit une porte et il parvint à saisir la poignée après deux essais peu concluants. Il remonta le couloir qui se présentait à lui alors que les battements de son cœur s'étaient grandement accélérés au cours des dernières secondes.

Mikhaïl était installé à son bureau, dans un fauteuil. La pièce n'était éclairée que par une lampe à abat-jour bleu se trouvant sur un guéridon dans un coin de la pièce. Les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient tirés et il faisait presque nuit dehors. L'écran de l'ordinateur portable illuminait d'un éclat blanc le visage de l'homme.  
Lorsqu'il vit entrer Akihito, il fronça les sourcils avec une certaine irritation.  
« - Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » le somma-t-il d'un ton rude.  
Le Japonais semblait avoir des difficultés à se tenir droit. Il était resté un instant immobile à l'entrée de la pièce pour fixer Mikhaïl d'un regard inexpressif, puis il s'était avancé jusqu'à la table pour poser les deux mains dessus, à plat, et se pencher en avant. Ses cheveux en bataille et son regard brumeux lui donnait l'air misérable. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la contrariété de Mikhaïl. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la… Vermine.  
« - T'es comme Asami, tu travailles tard, » marmonna presque indistinctement Akihito en se gardant bien de répondre aux deux questions.  
Il sentait l'alcool à plein nez.  
Mikhaïl esquissa un rictus à l'adresse du jeune homme en face de lui.  
« - Ca ne me dit pas ce que tu fous ici. Peut-être que je devrais demander à Iakov de te mettre une laisse.  
« - Et qui la tiendrait ? Toi ? » Demanda le photographe, non sans effronterie.  
« - Peut-être que je suis trop généreux de te laisser en liberté chez moi… Tu n'es qu'un effronté et on dirait que la leçon de tout à l'heure ne t'a pas suffit, » songea Mikhaïl à voix haute. Il s'enfonça un peu plus au fond de son fauteuil et se caressa le menton d'un air pensif. « Sors d'ici, où je devrai… »  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Akihito se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le bureau, faisant tomber au passage quelques dossiers. Son visage ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Mikhaïl.  
« - Que penses-tu faire là ? » demanda le Russe, imperturbable, croisant les bras et battant des cils. Ses boucles blondes oscillèrent lorsqu'il pencha la tête en arrière. « Tu pues l'alcool. »  
Agenouillé, le photographe saisit Mikhaïl par le col de sa chemise et approcha un peu plus son visage du sien.  
« - J'ai trouvé la réserve de vodka et… J'ai plus d'expérience que Tomoki, » fit-il d'une voix traînante, comme pour le tenter.  
« - En quoi cela devrait-il m'intéresser ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de réitérer notre petit amusement de ce matin ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais été… »  
Encore une fois, Mikhaïl fut interrompu mais d'une façon différente. Le Japonais s'était glissé sur ses genoux et s'offrait à présent un tour de manège gratuit, avec la langue, dans sa bouche, les deux mains derrières sa nuque. Lorsqu'Akihito s'arrêta, le mafieux le regarda d'un air quelque peu malsain.  
« - Tu comptes donc me le montrer maintenant ? Peut-être que je devrais prendre quelques photos, pour les montrer à Asami comme preuves. »  
Le regard d'Akihito s'anima d'un éclat meurtrier. Rapidement, il glissa l'une de ses mains derrière son dos pour saisir le couteau qu'il avait glissé dans la ceinture de son pantalon, un couteau qu'il avait subtilisé lors de son repas, et s'apprêta à frapper le Russe en plein cœur.  
Mais Mikhaïl n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Peut-être s'était-il aussi méfié dès l'entrée du jeune homme. Il bloqua le poignet d'Akihito d'une main, le tordant ensuite sur le côté pour l'obliger à lâcher l'arme. Le Japonais émit un cri de douleur en laissant tomber le couteau mais n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il abattit son poing sur le visage de son adversaire et quitta ses genoux, tout en tentant de se libérer de sa poigne d'acier.  
Pensait-il vraiment que Mikhaïl le laisserait se sauver après cet affront de sa part ?  
Le Russe se leva promptement pour tordre le bras d'Akihito derrière son dos et le plaquer à plat ventre contre le bureau. Ayant récupéré le couteau, il glissa la lame sous la gorge du jeune homme, juste au niveau de sa pomme d'Adam.  
« - Je ne suis pas Asami. Défie moi et je te tuerai. »  
En sentant l'arme entailler sa peau, le jeune homme fut envahi par la terreur. Il n'osa pas se débattre. Il était certain que Mikhaïl n'éprouverait aucune hésitation à mettre sa menace à exécution au prochain faux pas de sa part. Le ton vipérin de sa voix lui glaçait les sangs. Il se demanda s'il avait déjà égorgé quelqu'un et, si oui, combien de fois il l'avait fait. Il se demanda surtout si se faire ouvrir la gorge était douloureux ou si la mort frapperait vite, l'empêchant de souffrir.  
« - Alors, tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? » demanda Mikhaïl en le piquant un peu plus de la pointe de la lame.  
« - J-je suis désolé, » répondit Akihito d'une voix tremblante.  
« - Je l'espère bien. Asami pourrait être terriblement déçu s'il te retrouvait avec le visage défiguré. Je pourrai commencer par la joue par exemple… »  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il enleva le couteau de la gorge d'Akihito afin de mieux s'en servir pour caresser sa joue du plat de la lame.  
Akihito ferma les yeux avec force et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Son bras, toujours tordu, l'élançait violemment mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'angoissait le plus. Son cœur suivait un rythme désordonné et bien trop rapide. Il peinait à respirer.  
« - Je pourrais commencer par la haut, juste à côté de l'œil, et descendre ensuite jusqu'au menton. Qu'en penses-tu ? »  
Le photographe ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas. La peur le paralysait totalement. Sa tête lui tournait, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre.  
« - Je prends ton silence pour un accord mais, en fait, je me dis que je devrais plutôt te crever les yeux, » proposa Mikhaïl d'une voix doucereuse.  
« - Laissez le partir, monsieur Arbatov. C'est de ma faute s'il est venu vous importuner. »  
Akihito n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Iakov mais elle ne fut pas source de soulagement. Au contraire, sa tension ne fit qu'augmenter. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Il se demandait si l'intervention de Iakov suffirait à faire battre en retraite son patron et, surtout, si ce que ce même Iakov comptait faire d'Akihito une fois que Mikhaïl l'aurait laissé.  
Lorsque le jeune homme, terrassé par la peur, sentit le couteau s'écarter de son visage, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et y resta assis, car il ne trouvait ni la force, ni le courage, de rester debout. Il porta une main à sa gorge, puis à sa poitrine, tout en déglutissant péniblement.  
Mikhaïl, sans plus s'occuper de lui, s'éloigna.  
« - Tu devrais faire attention, Iakov. On dirait que tu t'attaches bien trop à cet otage pour prendre ainsi le risque de le protéger, » déclara Mikhaïl en contournant le bureau et pour se diriger vers la porte. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard à Akihito. Lorsqu'il passa devant Iakov, il lui tendit l'arme pour qu'il la prenne. « Au sujet de Tomoki… Tu devrais te mêler de ce qui te regarde. Je pourrais en venir à penser que tu cherches à saboter mes efforts pour gagner sa confiance. »

Une fois Mikhaïl sortit du bureau, Akihito se releva tout en s'agrippant au bord de la table pour s'aider. Ses jambes tremblaient encore et sa bouche était devenue sèche comme une boite en carton.  
Iakov, à l'entrée, ne disait rien. Akihito lui tournait le dos et n'osait pas le regarder, de crainte de voir l'expression de rage ou d'exaspération qu'il devait certainement arborer. N'avait-il pas promis de l'arrêter par tous les moyens, s'il tentait de tuer Mikhaïl ? Le Japonais avait l'impression que ses tripes étaient en train de se liquéfier. Il avait horriblement mal au ventre.  
« - Je ne peux pas te laisser seul 5 minutes, » lui reprocha durement Iakov. Au son de sa voix, il s'était à l'évidence rapproché du bureau.  
Les épaules d'Akihito se mirent à trembler et il baissa la tête.  
« - Je voulais juste… » Il s'interrompit, mordant à nouveau sa lèvre.  
« - … Le tuer ? » compléta Iakov.  
Il entendit le Russe rassembler les papiers qui étaient tombés par terre, lorsqu'Akihito avait fait sa petite démonstration, puis les poser sur la table. Quelques secondes après, il saisissait le photographe par le bras pour le contraindre à se tourner vers lui et le regarder.  
Akihito leva la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait juste en face de lui et lui serrait le bras à lui en faire mal. Iakov ne parla pas. Il se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux bleus. Akihito s'était attendu à y lire de l'hostilité alors, qu'au contraire, le Russe semblait calme et posé. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de croire nécessaire de s'expliquer, tant bien que mal, craignant d'avoir perdu le peu de bienveillance que lui portait Iakov.  
« - Je devais tenter de me venger, malgré tous les risques. Mais… Tu m'as protégé… »  
Iakov plissa légèrement les paupières. Sa poigne sur le bras d'Akihito se desserra et il le libéra, ce qui soulagea le jeune homme.  
« - Cette fois ci, seulement, » répondit-il d'un ton bas.  
Le coup de genou qu'Akihito reçut dans le ventre le prit par surprise. Le souffle coupé, il tomba à terre, tout en appuyant les mains là où il avait été frappé. La douleur l'irradiait. La stupéfaction se lisait sur son visage. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Iakov s'en prenne ainsi à lui.  
« - Je ne suis pas ton ami, » déclara le Russe d'une voix méprisante. « Je t'ai sauvé la mise simplement parce qu'un cadavre nous est inutile. Mais crois moi que tu le regretteras si tu ne te tiens pas à carreau désormais. »  
Akihito resta immobile alors qu'il suivait Iakov du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sorti du bureau. Il ne comprenait pas ses agissements. Il lui faisait croire qu'il se souciait un minimum de lui, il allait jusqu'à lui raconter sa vie, pour ensuite le rejeter en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'aurait aucune hésitation à lui faire du mal. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui faire confiance, en raison de la loyauté qu'il portait à Mikhaïl. A l'évidence, elle primait sur tout le reste.  
« - Asami, je ne peux pas t'attendre sans rien faire, » murmura Akihito. « Ils vont avoir ma peau avant. »  
Il se releva. Sa vision se brouilla un instant mais il ne put déterminer si c'était en raison de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, du coup qu'il avait reçu ou de la terreur qui l'avait possédé. Peut-être était-ce tout cela à la fois.  
Alors qu'il se dirigeait à son tour vers la porte, Akihito n'eut qu'une seule certitude et elle l'effrayait : désormais, il était réellement seul et il ne pouvait plus que compter sur lui-même pour s'en sortir. Comment… ? Il l'ignorait encore, même s'il était à présent prêt à tout faire pour retrouver la liberté.

_ (1) Oui, je sais, les anti-dépresseurs ne sont pas des drogues et ne sont pas censés rendre dépendants, patati patata. Enfin, ça c'est ce que prétendent les laboratoires. En vérité, les AD, même les AD récents, peuvent amener une phase de manque après arrêt. C'est quelque chose d'assez connu. Ces phases de manque amènent une nouvelle dépression ou des crises d'angoisse, et le malade reprend de nouveau des AD par peur de retomber dans le même mal. Même si le but des AD est de soigner, il ne faut pas oublier que les médicaments sans aucun effet secondaire... N'existent pas.  
(2) C'est un quartier de Tôkyô (le quartier des plaisirs, il se trouve à Shinjuku, et c'est là que se trouve aussi le Nichôme, si je ne m'abuse, soit le quartier gay... Ouais, on en apprend des trucs dans les guides touristiques)._


	13. Guilty Stratagem

_Version corrigée en Juillet 2007__  
_

_Commentaire : J'ai mis du temps mais, grosse satisfaction, il est loooong !  
Après avoir temporairement perdu toute motivation à la lecture du chapitre 10 de Naked Truth (je parle bien sûr de l'histoire officielle, si, si, celle où Feilong et Akihito font ami-amis contre toute attention et m'ont donné envie de me pendre car ma fanfic est incohérente avec le manga maintenant), j'ai pu boucler la chose, en ajoutant même une scène érotique, ce qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps (d'habitude, je préfère éviter ce genre de choses, car je n'y trouve pas vraiment d'amusement).  
Le chapitre suivant devrait résoudre pas mal de choses tout en ajoutant quelques problèmes (héhé). Surtout du côté d'Akihito et de Tomoki… Je suppose qu'après la lecture de celui-ci, vous aurez certainement trouvé l'issue probable de tout ça…  
PS : Asami de retour dans le prochain chapitre…_

**Chapitre 12 : Guilty Stratagem**

Natsumi regardait le quai à travers la vitre du train pour le moment à l'arrêt. Les gens allaient et venaient dans tous les sens, certains avec précipitation, ce qui donnait à la gare une allure de fourmilière en effervescence.  
Elle avait un coude appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et son menton reposait au creux de sa main. Elle était vêtue d'un jean, d'un pull épais à col roulé, d'un manteau en cuir et de bottes à talon. Dans son sac à dos, posé sur le siège à côté d'elle, se trouvaient quelques affaires qui avaient échappé de justesse à la dévastation de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle balançait l'une de ses jambes croisée à un rythme constant, celui provoqué par l'ennui et l'agacement.  
Natsumi plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de son blouson et en sortit un petit carnet, qu'elle feuilleta rapidement après s'être léchée le pouce. Un stylo était fixé par le capuchon sur la couverture du bloc note. Elle le prit et commença à écrire, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour mâchonner d'un air distrait le plastique qui semblait avoir déjà vécu ce genre de tortures trop souvent. Le _grat grat_ frénétique de son stylo bille sembla attirer l'attention de son voisin d'en face. Elle releva le nez du papier pour surprendre son expression irritée. Natsumi fronça les sourcils, poussa un soupir exaspéré et rendit à son vis-à-vis son regard noir.  
« - Kwahenco'e ? » commença-t-elle avant de penser à retirer le stylo d'entre ses lèvres. « Quoi encore ? J'ai encore le droit de travailler ! »  
Avant de pouvoir ajouter une autre remarque, elle se fit subtiliser le carnet qu'elle tenait dans l'une de ses mains, ce qui l'amena à pousser un cri de rage qui attira l'attention de la majorité des gens autour d'eux.  
« - Je ne savais pas qu'écrire ce genre de choses faisait partie de votre travail, » commenta Feilong après avoir survolé quelques lignes et tourné l'une des pages. « Qui peut lire ce genre de mièvreries ?  
« - Ce ne sont pas des mièvreries ! » s'offensa-t-elle en arrachant son bien des mains de son interlocuteur. « Mais vous êtes comme les autres. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce qu'il y a de beau et de profond dans l'amour entre deux hommes. »  
Feilong la fixa d'un air perplexe, un peu comme si elle était une chose bizarre dont il peinait à identifier la nature. Il haussa un sourcil, puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche d'un air accablé.  
« - Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le savoir, de toute manière, » rétorqua-t-il en se retenant de justesse de laisser échapper un sourire moqueur. « Mais je compatis à votre passe-temps pervers.  
« - C'est bien ce que je disais, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! » s'écria-t-elle de nouveau alors que tout le monde commençait à la regarder bizarrement ; soit elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, soit elle s'en moquait comme de sa dernière chaussette. « Et d'abord, ce n'est quand même pas vous mon… Mon… Garde du corps ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?  
« - Je me posais des questions semblables à votre propos, » répondit Feilong, effaçant le sourire amusé qui avait commencé à naître sur ses lèvres malgré sa volonté de ne rien laisser paraître. Il porta à son tour le regard vers la fenêtre. Une voix de femme à travers les hauts parleurs annonça le départ du train pour Tôkyô d'un instant à l'autre. « Je suppose qu'être allié signifie faire des concessions de temps en temps… »  
Mais Asami lui payerait d'avoir omis de lui préciser qui était la personne qu'il était censé protéger. Il n'avait que peu vu la journaliste aux cheveux orange depuis le début de cette affaire mais cela lui avait suffi pour la détester sur le champ. A présent, il découvrait qu'elle était aussi la créature la plus excentrique et insupportable que cette terre pouvait porter. Son sentiment d'exécration n'avait donc pas diminué, bien au contraire. Il espérait que cette affaire serait réglée rapidement. D'ailleurs, si cela n'avait pas concerné directement Arbatov, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de monter dans ce train et Asami, ou l'un de ses hommes, aurait du assurer la protection de… Cette chose à sa place. Il n'aimait pas jouer les laquais et c'était ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être en cet instant même. Il était clair pour lui que le Yakuza lui avait en toute conscience refilé le problème et s'amuserait sans doute à leur retour de savoir si Feilong avait apprécié l'escapade avec elle. Lui qui était le chef d'une puissante Triade, comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable que des alliances contraintes par les événements. Lorsque tout redeviendrait normal, lorsqu'il aurait récupéré Tomoki, il veillerait à rappeler à Asami qu'il ne devait pas le prendre à la légère… Il n'était pas un adversaire insignifiant que le Japonais pouvait utiliser à sa guise.  
Natsumi, plissant les paupières, se mit à étudier l'homme assis en face d'elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs pendaient librement, cascadant sur les côtés de son visage et le long de ses épaules. La veste noire qu'il portait était grande ouverte sur sa chemise blanche et il avait des gants en cuir aux mains. Son expression reflétait une grande contrariété et elle se demanda si elle en était l'origine, comme il ne cessait de la regarder fixement avec une envie manifeste de la passer dans un mixer géant.  
« On dirait un tueur à gage. Ou un top modèle doté d'un très mauvais caractère, » pensa-t-elle avec indécision.  
Ce qui était sûr et certain, c'était qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être quelqu'un de très sympathique… Un joli visage pour un type au caractère exécrable. Celui qui pensait que le physique était révélateur du mental se foutait le doigt dans l'œil tellement profond qu'il devait ressortir par… Par ailleurs.  
« - Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau tout en posant son carnet sur ses genoux et en appuyant ses deux mains dessus, peut-être par crainte de le voir subtilisé à nouveau.  
« - Asami m'a demandé de vous surveiller personnellement. Il n'aimerait pas que vous vous fassiez tuer en allant chercher des preuves pour gêner Mikhaïl.  
« - Mais vous ne travaillez pas pour lui.  
« - Nous avons seulement des intérêts communs. Rien de plus.  
« - Vous ne l'aimez pas du tout.  
« - Je ne l'aime pas.  
« - Alors pourquoi vous le faites quand même ? C'est profondément stupide, vous savez ? »  
Le regard doré de Feilong refléta un peu plus les pensées meurtrières qui lui traversaient l'esprit à cet instant. Il croisa les bras et garda les lèvres closes, détournant la tête pour regarder partout sauf là où se trouvait la journaliste. Quel déshonneur pour un homme tel que lui de servir de vulgaire garde du corps. Asami lui payerait vraiment mais il ignorait encore de quelle manière. Découper en morceau Akihito à la première occasion ne serait peut-être pas une vengeance suffisante encore. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas toujours payer pour les provocations de son « maître ».  
Natsumi regarda sa montre. Il était neuf heures du matin. Seulement. L'attente jusqu'au soir s'annonçait longue…

Ce qu'il y avait de plus douloureux n'était sans doute pas d'être captif mais de faire des rêves dans lesquels tout cela n'était que cauchemar et se rendre compte au réveil que tout était hélas vrai.  
Akihito ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il peinait à retourner à la dure réalité. Sa vision, d'abord brouillée, saisit la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la nuit dernière. Il était toujours dans cette villa, dans ce cauchemar.  
Et, pourtant, le rêve était encore présent dans son esprit, à un tel point qu'il lui suffisait de fermer à nouveau les yeux pour le prolonger un peu plus et se noyer de bonheur dans une vulgaire illusion. En s'abandonnant au songe, il pouvait voir Asami, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts et son odeur avec une telle netteté. Il pouvait croire qu'il était en cet instant même auprès de lui, dans un lit, en train de faire l'amour. Comment ne pas préférer cela à la réalité ? Comment ne pas refuser le réveil pour poursuivre le rêve et apprécier pleinement des caresses, même imaginaires, sur son corps ? Il aimait Asami, bien qu'il ait longtemps tenté de combattre ce sentiment, en vain. Il avait du s'avouer vaincu et se laisser choir dans les bras de cet homme qui restait encore pour lui un mystère. Rêver de lui réchauffait le cœur et lui redonnait du courage.  
Mais le rêve ne put durer.

Akihito se redressa brusquement car la porte s'était ouverte. Sur ses gardes et prêt à se défendre s'il le fallait, il accueillit son visiteur d'un air hostile, puis stupéfié.  
Tomoki se tenait sur le pas de la porte, la main encore appuyée sur la poignée. Son expression agressive causa une certaine tension chez le photographe. Il était à peu près certain que sa visite matinale avait un lien avec ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Mikhaïl la journée précédente.  
Assis sur le lit en t-shirt et en caleçon, Akihito baissa légèrement la tête mais en continuant de fixer Tomoki. Le garçon avait lui aussi les yeux rivés sur lui. Tous deux se clouaient du regard avec un mutisme mutuel. C'était comme si chacun attendait que l'autre fasse le premier pas en s'engageant dans la conversation, sans aucun doute houleuse, qu'ils s'apprêtaient à avoir.  
« - Mikhaïl m'a parlé de tes exploits d'hier, » annonça finalement Tomoki d'une voix glaciale.  
Doutant que le mafieux ait fait mention de ses actes odieux, Akihito comprit qu'il faisait sans aucun doute allusion à la tentative de meurtre ratée.  
« - Il est généreux de ne pas t'avoir enchaîné au fond d'une cave. C'est comme ça que tu le remercies ? » poursuivit Tomoki d'une voix irritée.  
Exaspéré par les propos de ce morveux, Akihito serra les dents pour s'empêcher de répondre mais ne put finalement qu'exprimer son ressentiment.  
« - Tu es vraiment con pour penser que Mikhaïl me garde ici par pitié ou gentillesse ?  
« - Ah oui ? Et pour quelle autre raison il te garderait ici, hein ? » demanda Tomoki avec un ton belliqueux.  
Il avait relâché la porte et avait fait quelques pas jusqu'à arriver au bout du lit. Akihito n'avait pas bougé même s'il restait sur ses gardes.  
« - Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aime ? T'es pitoyable, » lâcha le photographe. « Et en plus, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.  
« - La ferme ! » s'exclama le garçon en contournant le lit pour se retrouver juste à côté d'Akihito. Ce dernier posa les pieds à terre et se leva pour se tenir face à lui. « Mikhaïl m'a dit que tu raconterais des conneries pour essayer de me déstabiliser. Quoique tu dises, c'est faux ! »  
Akihito vit le tremblement qui secoua brièvement les mains de son interlocuteur. Etait-il nerveux, inquiet ou bien était-ce une manifestation de la rage qu'il ressentait ? Le jeune homme était curieux de le vérifier et, par la même occasion, sans doute avait-il envie de blesser cet imbécile qui ne cessait de déifier Arbatov.  
« - Tu étais absent hier matin, non ? Que penses-tu que Mikhaïl ait fait durant ton absence ? Trier de la paperasse ? Tu ne t'es pas demandé s'il avait pu… Chercher du bon temps ailleurs ? Et si la personne sur qui il a porté son choix en avait réellement envie ? »  
Alors qu'il parlait, Akihito vit le visage de Tomoki blanchir. Le garçon s'était mis à serrer les poings et son visage s'était crispé.  
« - Je… Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'as aucune preuve, de toute manière, » affirma Tomoki mais d'une voix quelque peu tremblotante et inquiète.  
« - En effet, je n'en ai pas. Mais si je prends le risque de te mentir, tu me haïras d'autant plus. Je n'y gagne rien. Alors demande toi plutôt si Mikhaïl est réellement honnête avec toi, » répondit Akihito d'un ton calme.  
Tomoki se mordit la lèvre et tourna le dos à Akihito, en croisant les bras. Il était légèrement voûté.  
Ce n'était pas réellement la réaction à laquelle s'était attendu le photographe. Il avait cru que Tomoki aurait explosé de colère et tenté de s'en prendre à lui. Au lieu de cela, il paraissait particulièrement affecté par les propos qu'il venait d'entendre, au point d'en être pathétique. Akihito se sentit quelque peu coupable. Il n'aimait pas Tomoki mais, après tout, il n'avait pas à payer pour ce que Mikhaïl lui avait fait subir.  
« - Je peux lui faire confiance, » murmura soudainement le garçon, la tête baissée, les poings si serrés que ses phalanges en avaient blanchi. « Il… Il est toujours bon avec moi. Je ne dois pas douter de lui alors qu'il se préoccupe de moi. Ce… N'est pas juste. Mikhaïl… N'est pas Feilong.  
« - Non, il est peut-être pire que lui… Feilong prétend qu'il n'a pas voulu te tuer et que c'est toi qui l'a amené à…  
« - Tais toi ! » s'écria Tomoki d'un ton bien plus fort que précédemment. Il pivota avec rapidité vers Akihito et lui adressa un regard meurtrier. « Je ne dois pas t'écouter, tu essayes juste de m'embrouiller ! Je me souviens ! Quand j'ai voulu me venger de lui. Quand Feilong m'a tiré dessus ! Il y a eu cette détonation et la douleur ensuite ! Même… Même s'il y a des choses que je ne me rappelle pas, c'est suffisant ! »  
Au vu de l'hystérie de Tomoki, Akihito aurait pu craindre qu'il en vienne à se jeter sur lui. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Le garçon avait l'air plus désespéré qu'autre chose et plus décidé que jamais à se convaincre lui-même d'une chimère. Si Akihito avait eu auparavant quelques doutes sur la véracité de la version de Feilong, il n'en avait plus.  
Cependant, il ne savait que faire pour le persuader de son erreur. Tomoki était certain de la véracité des souvenirs qu'il possédait, alors que son imagination, ses angoisses, avaient fort bien pu en modifier une partie. Il avait pu, aussi, mal interpréter les choses. Il se souvenait de l'instant où Feilong lui avait tiré dessus et peut-être aussi de ce désir de vengeance qui le tenaillait lui-même, en raison de la mort de son père. De là, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il se fût bâti tout un scénario. Comment aurait-il pu accepter ou même envisager le fait qu'il ait pu chercher à se suicider, que sa vengeance envers Feilong consistait à amener celui-ci à le tuer ? Le faire souffrir. Il avait cru jusqu'au bout que Feilong l'aimait, même s'il l'avait utilisé, et que sa mort serait la pire des choses pour lui.  
Mikhaïl était vraiment intelligent et démoniaque à la fois. Il avait du avoir eu vent, Dieu seul savait comment, de l'histoire de Tomoki. Sans aucun doute avait-il vite compris de quelle façon il pouvait utiliser le garçon, instable au point de devoir séjourner dans un asile. Ca aussi, c'était une bonne façon de blesser Feilong. Il pervertissait une personne qui lui importait en l'amenant à tuer pour lui. Il couchait avec cette personne en lui faisant croire à son amour.  
« - Mikhaïl m'aime, » insista Tomoki alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. « Je le sais. Je n'ai aucun doute. »  
« Si tu n'en avais aucun, tu ne te le répéterais pas comme un leitmotiv, » pensa pour lui-même Akihito.  
Tomoki n'était sans doute pas encore assez naïf pour ne pas s'en apercevoir lui-même. Il aimait Mikhaïl, c'était certain, mais l'incertitude l'assaillait déjà, pour une raison ou une autre. Ce qui lui manquait était une preuve. Une preuve évidente des mensonges de Mikhaïl. Une preuve qu'il ne pourrait pas ignorer en répétant cette rengaine apprise par cœur. Une preuve qui lui permettrait enfin d'accepter la vérité et de cesser de se raccrocher avec désespoir à une illusion.  
« - Ne pleure pas, » soupira Akihito, qui culpabilisait de plus en plus, en tendant la main vers les joues de ce garçon qui ressemblait, à présent, à ce qu'il aurait du être : un adolescent sensible et non pas un tueur à moitié fou. Mais Tomoki repoussa sa main de la sienne d'un geste brusque avant de s'essuyer les joues. Le photographe remarqua qu'il avait serré les poings tellement fort qu'il s'en était entaillé la paume des mains. Le sang avait coulé sur sa peau blanche.  
Tomoki recula d'un pas et plongea la main dans ses poches pour en sortir une boite, identique à celle que Iakov avait vidé dans le lavabo le jour précédent. Il peinait à l'ouvrir avec ses mains secouées de tremblements mais Akihito n'osa pas l'aider. Et lorsqu'il le vit avaler plusieurs cachés comme l'on mange des bonbons, il sentit l'inquiétude le gagner.  
Ce n'était tout de même pas… De la drogue ?

Après avoir fermé les yeux quelques secondes, Tomoki posa sur lui un regard véritablement haineux. Ce brusque changement d'attitude déstabilisa Akihito et il eut un geste de recul. Il n'aimait pas cette expression qu'arborait le garçon car il était à peu près certain qu'il avait une réelle volonté de le tuer mais se retenait de le faire simplement à cause de Mikhaïl.  
« - Que faites-vous tous les deux ? » demanda Iakov, qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la chambre, peut-être attiré par les cris de Tomoki qui n'avait guère été discret lors de sa crise.  
« - Rien, » répliqua aussitôt Tomoki en glissant la boite dans sa poche avec un empressement évident.  
Alors qu'il se détournait pour partir, il jeta un dernier regard à Akihito, puis se dirigea vers la porte et passa devant Iakov sans le regarder pour filer dans le couloir.  
Le photographe retourna s'asseoir sur le lit en poussant un soupir. Il ne se souciait guère de la présence de Iakov, qui l'avait pourtant frappé en expliquant clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Une façon comme une autre de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui. De toute manière, Akihito avait autre chose à l'esprit que ça. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir cette boite qu'avait sorti Tomoki et les pilules contenues dedans, ainsi que la façon dont il s'était dépêché de la ranger à l'arrivée de Iakov.  
« - Tu as l'air bien pensif. J'espère que tu ne prépares pas un autre mauvais coup. »  
Akihito tourna la tête vers Iakov. Les yeux clairs du Russe le fixaient avec suspicion. Il n'avait guère envie de lui parler de ce qui le turlupinait et puis, peut-être influencé par ce que Iakov lui avait dit de son passé, il le dit :  
« - Est-ce que Tomoki se drogue ? »  
Iakov entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Akihito releva la tête dans sa direction pour l'observer. L'expression du Russe, qui se voulait pourtant calme, ne parvenait pas à masquer sa nervosité.  
« - Même si c'était le cas, que crois-tu qu'on puisse y faire ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton un peu trop soucieux. « Il est persuadé que ça lui fait du bien et Monsieur Arbatov ne souhaite pas que je m'en mêle. »  
Akihito poussa un très long soupir où transparaissait tout son découragement.  
« - Toi, vraiment… Même si tu prétends le contraire, tu agis comme si tu étais réellement amoureux de Mikhaïl pour toujours faire ce qu'il t'ordonne sans hésitation. »  
Iakov afficha un air choqué puis adressa un regard menaçant au Japonais.  
« - Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je suis ce genre de personne ? Mais je peux comprendre que tu ignores tout de l'honneur.  
« - L'honneur ? » répéta Akihito en se relevant. L'attitude de son interlocuteur l'excédait. Il se fichait bien du fait que Iakov puisse s'en prendre à lui ensuite, il s'en approcha et se planta devant lui en le provoquant du regard. « Un homme ayant de l'honneur ne laisserait pas un gosse être utilisé ainsi parce que son chef en a décidé ainsi. Si tu ne t'opposes pas à Mikhaïl, c'est parce que tu crains de le perdre.  
« - Je travaille pour lui, je dois respecter ses décisions, » répliqua Iakov en empoignant violemment Akihito par l'épaule.  
« - Tu dis que tu nous détestes, Tomoki et moi. Mais est-ce vraiment parce qu'on couche avec d'autres hommes, comme tu le prétends, ou parce que tu es jaloux de l'intérêt que nous porte ton cher Mikhaïl et que tu n'oses pas accepter tes propres sentiments pour lui ? Après tout, ça ne semble pas te perturber d'obéir à un homme qui a des penchants homosexuels alors que tu prétends que nous ne méritons pas vivre.  
« - Ce n'est pas pareil, il n'agit pas comme une femme.  
« - Ah bon, parce que tu trouves que je suis efféminé ? » demanda Akihito avec un amusement quelque peu cruel. « Ou bien, c'est juste une question de positions qui te dérange. Tu crois, peut-être, que je ne peux pas être entreprenant et que je reste soumis ? Si ça peut te rassurer, je peux te montrer que non. »  
Akihito agrippa Iakov des deux mains et le poussa brutalement sur le lit. Ecroulé dos au matelas, le Russe tenta de se redresser mais ce fut sans compter sur la rapidité du photographe. Celui-ci lui avait déjà sauté dessus pour s'asseoir sur son bassin et garder les mains appuyées sur ses épaules.  
« - Qu'y a-t-il Iakov ? Le mâle viril que tu es n'apprécie pas d'être en dessous de la _femme_ que je suis ? » Questionna Akihito en voyant son expression médusée. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai doux avec toi.  
« - Arrête tes conneries et vire de là ! »  
C'était bien ce que comptait faire le jeune homme, car il n'avait certainement pas envie de poursuivre le « jeu » jusqu'au bout, mais seulement après avoir donné une bonne leçon à Iakov. Tout en lui faisant un sourire charmeur, il se pencha sur lui et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il ne devait rien y avoir de plus humiliant pour lui que d'embrasser un autre homme et, comme il s'y attendait, il sentit Iakov se crisper sous lui et essayer d'écarter la tête. Afin de l'achever définitivement, Akihito fit glisser sa main jusqu'au bas ventre du Russe, ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater la rage de celui-ci.  
Il saisit Akihito par les bras et inversa leur position. Le poing levé, il dévisagea d'un regard coléreux le Japonais souriant avant de le frapper au visage. Malgré le coup, Akihito ne se départit de son sourire narquois.  
« - Alors, ça te fait quoi de t'être fait embrasser par quelqu'un comme moi ? » questionna le jeune homme d'un ton mielleux.  
Iakov le saisit par le col de son t-shirt et le décolla du lit en tirant dessus.  
« - Parles en à quelqu'un et je veillerai à ce que ce soit ta dernière stupidité.  
« - Voyons, tu n'as rien à craindre si tu es réellement hétéro. Tu pourras facilement contrer mes médisances en t'affichant avec une jolie femme. Ne crains-tu pas, en fait, que cela révèle tes vrais penchants ? » murmura Akihito en glissant ses bras autour du cou de Iakov, ce qui ne sembla guère plaire à ce dernier qui chercha à échapper à cette étreinte. « Si c'était Mikhaïl, aurais-tu cette réaction de rejet ?  
« - Je crois que je saisis ce qui plaît à tous ces hommes, » déclara Iakov d'un ton acide en détachant les bras d'Akihito de son cou et en se levant pour le toiser avec mépris. « Tu n'es vraiment qu'une pute. Encore plus que je ne le croyais. »  
Silencieux après cette remarque, Akihito s'assit sur le lit tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour y mettre de l'ordre. Il suivit Iakov du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour quitter la pièce. Peut-être était-ce le moment d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou mais le Japonais jugea qu'il en avait déjà fait assez. Avoir réussi à mettre Iakov mal à l'aise était une satisfaction suffisante. Il se demandait même si, à présent, il arriverait à regarder son cher Mikhaïl sans avoir envie de rougir, après ce qu'avait pu dire et faire Akihito.  
Alors que Iakov lui adressait un dernier regard assassin en ouvrant la porte, le photographe lui fit un large sourire et secoua la main en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Iakov claqua violemment la porte une fois sorti de la chambre. Il exultait tellement de rage que ses mains étaient prises de spasmes nerveux. Ce sale petit morveux avait osé faire des hypothèses infondées sur son compte et lui avait, comble du comble, sauté dessus. S'il n'avait pas appris à se contrôler avec les années, les choses auraient pu se passer bien plus mal pour Akihito. Autrefois, l'homme qui aurait osé le toucher ainsi aurait fini avec plusieurs côtes fêlées… Au mieux.  
Le Russe descendit rapidement l'escalier et rejoignit la porte d'entrée de la villa. Il s'apprêta à sortir dans le parc de la propriété quand il entendit Tomoki l'interpeller, depuis le salon qui se trouvait dans son dos.  
Iakov se laissa aller à quelques insultes en pensée et se tourna vers l'adolescent, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la grande salle. Il affichait une mine piteuse et se tordait les mains d'un air embarrassé, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Cela suscita un sentiment d'inquiétude chez Iakov, vite balayé par la colère qu'il ressentait toujours, aussi bien à l'égard d'Akihito que de l'amant de son chef.  
« - Iakov, est-ce que tu sors ? » demanda Tomoki d'une voix faible.  
« - Je vais prendre un verre, pourquoi ? » répondit l'homme, non sans une certaine exaspération. Il était contrarié d'être retardé pour des futilités.  
Tomoki le regarda de haut en bas en portant la main à ses lèvres d'un air songeur. Cela gêna le Russe, qui se demandait ce qu'il avait à le détailler ainsi. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre comme Akihito, tout de même ?  
« - Tu ressembles à un de ces tueurs à gage qu'on voit dans les films. Avec le costume classe et tout, mais il te manque les lunettes de soleil, » commenta Tomoki. Alors qu'il affichait jusqu'à présent une mine attristée, il semblait avoir retrouvé une humeur plus joyeuse en parlant de la tenue du Russe.  
« - Je suis censé prendre ça comme un compliment ou c'est le moment où je dois te défenestrer pour m'avoir énervé ? » questionna Iakov d'un ton sec.  
« - Je… N'ai pas envie de rester ici, aujourd'hui, » poursuivit-il en glissant ses mains derrière son dos et en baissant légèrement la tête. « Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? »  
Iakov lui lança un long regard avant de répondre d'un ton froid.  
« - Là où je vais, les gens s'habillent bien. Tu n'as aucune chance d'entrer, » déclara-t-il durement.  
En entendant cela, Tomoki eut une mine déconfite. Il avait l'air d'un chiot à qui son maître avait donné un coup de pied au cul. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Iakov ne put que le prendre en pitié, tout en se demandant si le garçon était dans cet état suite à sa discussion avec Akihito ou pour une autre raison. Il poussa un soupir, se sentant vaincu.  
« - Si tu es avec moi, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Mais ne fais pas d'idioties une fois là bas, ou tu rentres à pied. »

Tomoki tournait la paille, mélangeant les différentes couleurs du cocktail et faisant tomber le sucre collé au bord du verre dans le liquide. Son expression mélancolique aurait poussé au suicide un bataillon de soldats surentraînés à affronter n'importe quel danger, excepté la dépression avancée d'un adolescent.  
Attrapant la minuscule demi-rondelle d'orange, il la grignota alors que le rouge causé par l'alcool lui montait déjà aux joues.  
A côté de lui, Iakov buvait une vodka sans rien dire.  
Le club dans lequel ils se trouvaient était calme. Il n'y avait que très peu de clients, en raison de l'heure matinale. Il était même étonnant que cet endroit fût ouvert en dehors de la soirée.  
Lorsque l'on voyait la décoration des lieux, on se rendait compte à quel point cet endroit était select et Tomoki avait compris dès son entrée ce que Iakov avait voulu dire en lui disant que sa tenue n'était pas appropriée. C'était un endroit pour riche, on devait y venir bien habillé. Mais le garçon n'éprouvait aucune honte à se trouver là en jean, basket et pull. Il se fichait bien de ce que pouvait penser le barman, qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux, tout en nettoyant un verre avec une serviette.  
« - Tu connais Mikhaïl depuis longtemps ? » demanda soudainement Tomoki, un coude appuyé sur le bord du bar et le verre à la main.  
Iakov but une gorgée de vodka, puis posa ses yeux bleus sur le garçon aux cheveux décolorés. Finalement, il répondit par l'affirmative.  
« - Est-ce qu'il est… Du genre à se servir des autres ? » questionna le garçon en fixant son verre plutôt que de regarder son interlocuteur.  
« - Il fait partie de la mafia russe. Bien sûr qu'il se sert des autres, sinon il ne serait pas là où il est. »  
Tomoki déglutit péniblement et porta rapidement le verre à ses lèvres, comme pour cacher l'angoisse qui le submergeait à nouveau. Il se sentait comme un frêle esquif au milieu de flots tumultueux.  
« - Akihito m'a dit que Mikhaïl l'avait… Je suis certain qu'il ment mais si… » hésita-t-il après avoir serré un peu plus fort ses mains autour de son verre. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait le briser.  
Iakov entrouvrit les lèvres. Poussé par un élan de compassion, il s'apprêta à aggraver l'inquiétude de Tomoki en confirmant les propos d'Akihito, mais il s'arrêta, repensant aux paroles de Mikhaïl et surtout à la loyauté indéfectible qu'il lui vouait. De toute manière, cette histoire ne le regardait pas. Même s'il avait envie de voir ce gamin disparaître loin de son chef, il se devait de respecter la volonté de ce dernier et faire en sorte que Tomoki ne perde pas confiance.  
« - Il t'a menti pour te blesser. C'est pourtant évident, » confirma-t-il, non sans regret. Etait-ce vraiment honorable de laisser Mikhaïl faire cela ? Les paroles d'Akihito lui revenaient à l'esprit et l'énervement aussi par la même occasion.  
Il n'était pas amoureux de Mikhaïl ou autres conneries, il lui obéissait par respect, mais ce qu'il faisait était loin d'être bien. Habituellement, il ne posait aucune question, il ne se souciait pas des victimes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les choses étaient différentes cette fois-ci. Avait-il commis l'erreur de s'attacher, malgré l'hostilité qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Tomoki mais aussi d'Akihito ? L'attachement était la pire chose dans son métier. Comment faire son travail dans ce cas ? Même s'il avait des regrets et de la culpabilité, Mikhaïl primait avant tout. Il devait mettre ces sentiments parasites de côté.  
« - Alors, il ne s'est vraiment rien passé ? » insista Tomoki, d'une voix anxieuse.  
« - Bien sûr que non. Mikhaïl t'aime, même si ça m'énerve de le dire. Comment peux-tu en douter ? »  
Tomoki baissa honteusement la tête et posa les mains sur ses genoux.  
« - Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais j'ai tellement peur de le perdre ou de me tromper encore une fois. Mais… Mais si toi tu me dis qu'il m'aime, alors c'est sûrement vrai, » déclara-t-il avec un faible sourire. « Merci.  
« - Y a vraiment pas de quoi, » soupira Iakov, non sans amertume, tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de Vodka. Être le salaud de service était un rôle soudainement bien déplaisant, alors qu'il s'en était accommodé jusqu'à maintenant. « Tu veux rentrer, à présent ? »  
Tomoki secoua la tête négativement et reprit le verre dans sa main.  
« - Non, je préfère rester ici encore un peu. Cet endroit est agréable. »

Il était aux environs de midi et Akihito mourrait de faim.  
Il avait un long moment hésité à sortir de sa chambre mais, jugeant que tout semblait calme dans la villa, il s'était finalement hasardé jusque dans la cuisine, ne croisant personne sur son passage. Tout était si silencieux qu'il se demanda si les trois autres habitants des lieux n'étaient pas sortis. Ce qui lui provoquait l'étonnante vision de les voir tous les trois dans un centre commercial en train de faire des emplettes en famille. S'il n'y avait pas eu les gardes dans le parc, il aurait sans aucun doute pu en profiter pour s'enfuir.  
Il resta un instant songeur, debout devant le réfrigérateur, avant d'ouvrir la porte de celui-ci et de détailler ce qui s'offrait à lui sur les différents étages. Les plats semblaient tout droit sortis de chez un traiteur. D'un autre côté, il voyait mal Mikhaïl ou Iakov enfiler un tablier et se mettre à cuisiner, quelqu'un devait le faire pour eux.  
Pour ce qui était des plats, il ne parvenait à en identifier aucun et c'était ainsi depuis son arrivée. Habituellement, Iakov mangeait avec lui, alors voir quelqu'un toucher à « ça » le rassurait sur la nature du contenu de son assiette. Là, il ne savait pas à quel saint se vouer.  
Alors qu'il continuait son inspection, il dénicha une boite emballée sous-vide, dans laquelle se trouvait des choses ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des tempura.  
La joie le submergea façon raz-de-marée. Il connaissait, il pouvait en manger sans craindre l'indigestion ou l'empoisonnement. Ravi de sa découverte, il s'empara de la précieuse boite et referma la porte du frigo. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il pivota dans l'objectif de préparer son repas… Et fit tomber celui-ci en se retrouvant nez à nez, si l'on pouvait dire ainsi, avec les yeux de glace de Mikhaïl.  
Quand était-il rentré ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien entendu ? Tout en se posant ces questions, le Japonais recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos contre le réfrigérateur.  
Akihito s'attendait à ce que les flammes de Satan le réduisent à l'état de cendres mais Mikhaïl, alors qu'il lui adressait un regard semblant dire « misérable cafard », n'eut aux lèvres que ces seuls mots :  
« - Où est Tomoki ? »  
Akihito cligna des yeux, façon « plait-il ? ».  
« - Quoi ? Euh… Je ne sais pas ! » s'exclama le photographe en se demandant si Mikhaïl avait été mis au courant de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Tomoki. L'homme parut contrarié.  
« - J'avais un travail à lui confier, » pesta Mikhaïl pour lui-même.  
Il s'apprêta à repartir, comme s'il ne se souciait guère de ce que pouvait trafiquer son otage, mais le photographe fut saisi d'une brusque impulsion et, des deux mains, attrapa le Russe par le bras.  
Le regard que lui lança Mikhaïl semblait avoir pour volonté de le congeler sur place.  
« - Tomoki n'est pas là ? » demanda Akihito, en songeant que relâcher le bras de son tortionnaire était peut-être une bonne idée s'il voulait vivre un peu plus longtemps. Et puis, il se dit que, finalement, la vie ne valait pas d'être vécue sans risque inconsidéré.  
« - Ca ne te regarde pas, » rétorqua l'autre. « Lâche moi, ou bien faut-il que je te coupe les mains ? »  
Durant un instant, Akihito sembla avoir peur. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il avait fait mine de reculer. Cela ne dura pas. Une expression beaucoup plus provocante se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Plissant les paupières, il resserra la prise de ses doigts autour du bras de son ennemi.  
« - Si tu me coupes les mains, je ne pourrai plus m'en servir. Ce serait dommage.  
« - Tu as déjà essayé de me tuer comme ça hier. L'as-tu oublié ? » Demanda Mikhaïl en dégageant son bras.  
« - Qui te dis que je n'ai pas changé d'avis entre temps ? Asami ne peut rien faire pour moi ici et, si je veux survivre, est-ce que je ne dois pas m'attirer la protection d'une autre personne ? »  
Akihito, tout en parlant, glissa ses bras autour du cou de Mikhaïl tout en croisant les doigts sur sa nuque et se lova contre lui d'une façon qui n'avait rien d'innocente.  
« - Quand Tomoki est absent, pourquoi tu ne t'amuserais pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » minauda-t-il à voix basse. « Après tout, ce n'est pas ce que tu as déjà fait hier ? »  
Un sourire vint apporter un peu de douceur sur le visage de Mikhaïl. Avec ses cheveux blonds, il aurait presque pu passer pour un homme tout à fait charmant et inoffensif.  
« - Manigances-tu quelque chose ou es-tu simplement opportuniste ? » questionna-t-il en posant les mains sur les hanches d'Akihito.  
« - Je me suis rendu à l'évidence mais… Je suppose que je suis opportuniste aussi. »  
Les lèvres de Mikhaïl vinrent soudainement à la rencontre des siennes. Akihito eut un geste instinctif de répulsion et se plaqua à nouveau dos contre le réfrigérateur. La langue de Mikhaïl avait déjà franchi tout barrage pour entrer dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme se raidit d'autant plus à la déplaisante sensation qui le gagnait mais il se laissa pourtant faire. Sentir de nouveau le corps de cet homme contre le sien, même avec la barrière de leurs vêtements, était douloureux. Cependant, il l'avait cherché, provoqué… C'était nécessaire pour le plan qu'il avait imaginé. De toute façon, il y avait une différence entre se laisser abuser et en éprouver du plaisir. Hors, il ne comptait pas en éprouver. Ce n'était pas comme s'il trompait qui que ce soit.  
Lorsque Mikhaïl rompit le baiser, il glissa la main sous le menton d'Akihito pour lui relever le visage.  
« - Tu n'es pas très convainquant, » critiqua-t-il en caressant de son pouce la joue du photographe. « Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas aussi froid avec Asami. Je devrais t'aider un peu… »  
Tout en détournant la tête, Akihito ferma les yeux à demi. Il avait beau se convaincre qu'il ne trompait personne, quelle serait la réaction d'Asami s'il apprenait ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Serait-il indifférent ou furieux ? Peut-être était-ce masochiste de sa part mais il avait une préférence pour la seconde option. Si Asami s'en moquait, alors cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait réellement aucune importance pour lui. En tout cas, pas celle que le jeune homme espérait.  
Akihito revint à la dure réalité alors que l'une des mains de Mikhaïl était descendue au niveau de son entrejambe. Alors qu'il était revenu à son idée de première de séduire son ravisseur, il éprouva de nouveau un violent désir de fuite.  
« - Arrête ça ! J'ai changé d'avis ! » s'écria Akihito en essayant de le stopper en le poussant des deux mains sur ses épaules.  
Le souffle de Mikhaïl dans son cou le glaça. Il était bien trop proche de lui.  
« - Ne charme pas une personne si c'est pour te rétracter après. Tu pourrais arriver à l'agacer, tu sais ? » déclara le Russe d'un ton impassible.  
Akihito essaya d'éloigner son visage de celui de Mikhaïl en se penchant sur le côté et lui jeta un regard en coin pour voir son sourire pervers. La main du Russe remonta sous son ventre, en passant sous son t-shirt. Il le caressait avec une lenteur qui ne faisait que rendre plus insoutenable son geste. S'amusait-il du dégoût qu'il lui provoquait ?  
« - J'aimerais voir comment est ton visage lorsque tu jouis. Ce doit être une vision merveilleuse pour qu'Asami te garde…  
« - Il faudrait déjà que tu sois à la hauteur d'Asami, » rétorqua-t-il, jugeant sans aucun doute cette remarque bien plus blessante pour cet homme détestable.  
L'une des mains de Mikhaïl revint se poser sur son visage avec une tendresse tout à fait hypocrite.  
« - Si tu veux ma protection, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'obtenir. Soit donc un gentil garçon, pour une fois… »  
Un gentil garçon ? Akihito avait surtout l'envie, en cet instant, de relever le genou pour venir le frapper là où c'était réellement douloureux. Un geste lourd de conséquences, sans aucun doute. Que pouvait-il faire, si ce n'était jouer un rôle qu'il n'appréciait pas mais qu'il avait pourtant l'habitude de tenir ?

Mikhaïl reposa sa main au niveau de l'entrejambe d'Akihito, caressant celle-ci avec douceur à travers le tissu de son jean. Est-ce qu'il essayait de l'exciter en le touchant ainsi ? Le photographe déglutit péniblement et ferma les yeux. Il n'appréciait pas. Il ne voulait pas apprécier. Il avait peur de se mettre à apprécier. Il essayait de se rappeler de quelle manière le Russe l'avait violé, sans se soucier un seul instant de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, afin de réprimer toute sensation de plaisir qui aurait pu monter en lui à cause de ce traitement soudainement différent. Il y avait plus honteux que d'être pris par la force : éprouver du plaisir grâce à cette même personne.  
« Si coucher avec moi est suffisant pour te satisfaire, alors je peux le faire, » pensa Akihito, comme s'il s'adressait à voix haute à Mikhaïl. « Mais ne crois pas que je te donnerai la joie de me voir « jouir ». »  
Après avoir déboutonné le pantalon, la main de Mikhaïl se glissa à l'intérieur de celui-ci et Akihito se contracta en sentant sa peau contre la sienne. Serrant les dents, il se retint de justesse de lui ordonner d'arrêter mais, comme s'il avait entendu cette plainte non formulée, Mikhaïl se mit à lui chuchoter à l'oreille :  
« - Pourquoi me résistes-tu ? Tu dois pourtant déjà savoir que c'est vain. Si je te touche là, tu crois que ça ne te fera rien ? Tu dois être sensible ici, je suis sûr qu'Asami te touche souvent à cet endroit et que tu adores ça. »  
Les doigts de l'homme effleurèrent son sexe alors qu'il sentait sa langue glisser le long de son oreille. Une sensation de chaleur commençait à gagner Akihito, comme s'il avait un peu trop bu. Pourtant, Dieu savait combien il ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi fallait-il que son corps s'enivre ainsi et refuse de lui obéir ? Il n'avait même pas l'excuse d'être drogué ou réellement saoul. Il suffisait que cette main le touche aussi intimement, et qu'il y ait cette langue pour caresser son oreille d'une façon aussi licencieuse… Il s'insulta mentalement sans parvenir à s'extraire pour autant de l'abîme dans lequel il sombrait.  
« - Mikhaïl… Non… !  
« - Non ? Je n'ai fait que te toucher et je te sens déjà réagir. Tu es vraiment très sensible à cet endroit. »  
Après les avoir gardé longtemps fermés, Akihito entrouvrit les yeux pour fixer le visage de Mikhaïl. Il lui renvoyait une expression perverse et arrogante à la fois. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient en rien ceux d'un ange.  
La main de Mikhaïl entoura son membre pour commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient lent sur celui-ci. Akihito sentit sa peau fourmiller comme si on lui plantait de nombreuses aiguilles mais sans que cela soit douloureux ou désagréable. Non, il ne devait pas commencer à ressentir du plaisir et à s'abandonner réellement. Il se mordit la lèvre, essayant par la souffrance de mettre un terme aux sensations qui le gagnaient. Mais la douleur était comme anesthésiée.  
« - A-arrête ça… » supplia Akihito alors que sa conviction était de plus en plus mise à rude épreuve.  
« - Tu deviens déjà dur et tu me demandes d'arrêter ? » demanda Mikhaïl, toujours à son oreille, et avec un ton de voix faisant comprendre qu'il appréciait vraiment de le tourmenter ainsi. « Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi réceptif, j'aurais employé cette méthode plus tôt. »  
Il n'arrêtait pas ses caresses et les joues d'Akihito virèrent peu à peu au rouge alors que la chaleur qui l'oppressait continuait de croître. Il tenta de repousser Mikhaïl mais, finalement, se raccrocha plutôt à lui en l'agrippant par les épaules. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le supporter, ce qui était faux, bien entendu. Son corps le dégoûtait, à réagir ainsi, et il se dégoûtait lui-même d'abandonner à son tour en raison des sensations qu'il éprouvait.  
« - Tu aimes vraiment ça, » lui souffla Mikhaïl, continuant de le torturer à la fois par ses paroles et ses gestes. « Je peux aussi utiliser ma langue, si tu veux… ? »  
Akihito secoua la tête sans desserrer les lèvres. Il avait le sentiment que s'il tentait de parler, tout ce qu'il parviendrait à sortir comme son seraient des gémissements. Il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction au Russe. Et encore moins perdre un peu plus pied pour subir l'humiliation la plus complète. Il relâcha les épaules de l'homme et plaqua ses mains à plat contre la surface du réfrigérateur, auquel il était adossé.  
Voyant son refus, le sourire de Mikhaïl s'agrandit et il posa sa main libre sur la joue de sa proie. Akihito crut, durant un instant, qu'il allait encore lui lancer une pique pour le déstabiliser un peu plus mais il n'en fut rien. Il se contenta de ce sourire, puis de laisser ses lèvres glisser dans son cou. Il sentit l'humidité de sa langue effleurer sournoisement sa peau. Les mouvements de sa main restaient constants mais lents, si lents qu'il se demandait si Mikhaïl ne cherchait pas à le pousser à réclamer plus.  
Akihito ferma à nouveau les yeux avec force. Il ne voulait plus voir ce sourire, ni ce visage qui le narguaient. Mais il les rouvrit brutalement, quelques secondes plus tard, en sentant la langue de Mikhaïl toucher son membre tendu, tout d'abord en le frôlant, puis avec beaucoup plus d'insistance.  
Il… Il le faisait vraiment ? Il n'avait pas dit ça pour plaisanter ?! Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? C'était… C'était dégoûtant !  
Le photographe n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux, de peur de croiser ne serait-ce qu'un instant le regard de Mikhaïl et mourir de honte.  
Sa langue glissait sur son sexe en érection avec lascivité et la chaleur consumait entièrement Akihito. Si ça avait été Asami… Si… Sans doute n'aurait-il pas éprouvé autant de gêne et de colère à la fois en sentant son corps réagir et son esprit s'abandonner. Si ça avait été Asami…  
Le barrage qu'avait imposé Akihito ne tint pas plus longtemps et un gémissement franchit ses lèvres jusqu'à présent closes. Alors que d'autres suivaient, il eut l'impression que Mikhaïl, comme satisfait de le voir et l'entendre céder, s'était mis à accélérer. A présent qu'il avait réussi à l'entraîner avec lui jusqu'au plus profond de l'abîme, souhaitait-il donc en finir au plus vite ? Etait-il si impatient de voir la jouissance sur son visage, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt ?  
Akihito avait beau le honnir, il devait l'admettre, ce salaud savait s'y prendre pour arriver à lui faire perdre la tête ainsi, en dépit de ce qu'il lui avait fait un jour auparavant seulement.  
Sans en avoir réellement conscience, il avait glissé les doigts d'une de ses mains dans la chevelure blonde et douce au toucher de l'homme qui le tourmentait. Et lorsque le plaisir atteignit son paroxysme et le submergea, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les mèches de cheveux et les tirèrent presque.  
Les joues toujours colorées de rouge, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Akihito se mit à murmurer avec conviction.  
« - Je te déteste… »  
Mikhaïl fut secoué d'un rire léger et il lécha le ventre d'Akihito, juste en dessous de son nombril, avant de remonter pour lui voler ses lèvres. Le photographe parvint à échapper de justesse au baiser. La simple idée de voir leurs bouches se rencontrer à nouveau lui soulevait le cœur.  
Peut-être agacé par ce refus, le Russe agrippa de force le jeune homme par les hanches et l'attira contre lui.  
« - Mais c'est avec moi que tu couches pour le moment, » rétorqua-t-il, durement, alors qu'il fixait Akihito droit dans les yeux.  
Celui-ci tressaillit et chercha à s'écarter. Confus, le rouge de ses joues était cette fois-ci celui de la répulsion et de l'embarras. Mikhaïl, ayant visiblement décidé qu'il ne devait pas en rester là, pivota légèrement pour pousser Akihito contre une table et se coller à lui ensuite. Les yeux du photographe s'agrandirent d'effroi alors qu'il se retrouvait à moitié étalé, dos sur la surface plane du meuble.  
« - Tu veux encore me… » Akihito ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase.  
Mikhaïl, penché au dessus de lui, se contenta tout d'abord d'un sourire torve avant de répondre :  
« - Je ne cherche pas à te forcer. Je me contente de répondre à ta proposition. Ne voulais-tu pas que je te protège en échange de ton corps ? Je vais te donner un peu plus de plaisir… Comme Asami. »  
Akihito resta coi. Les paroles de Mikhaïl sonnaient comme une provocation mais il était incapable d'y répondre. Il perdait tous ses moyens. Tout ce qu'il était capable de se dire, c'est qu'il y avait certainement une personne, en cet instant, qu'il détestait plus que Arbatov… : Lui-même.

Natsumi enfila avec conviction la perruque blonde sur sa tête et l'ajusta convenablement en s'aidant de son reflet sur la vitre de la voiture. Lorsqu'elle jugea le résultat satisfaisant, elle se tourna avec fierté en direction de Feilong et clama d'une voix aiguë, de quoi faire saigner les oreilles :  
« - Dites, comment je suis ? »  
Feilong, qui faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, lui jeta à peine un regard. Bras croisés, il regardait fixement la vitre teintée qui les séparait du chauffeur du véhicule ; l'un de ses hommes de main, avait jugé Natsumi sans en être certaine. La voiture avançait bien lentement au sein du trafic nocturne de Shinjuku. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait ajoutait au supplice du Chinois.  
« - Une Japonaise blonde, ce n'est pas plus crédible qu'une Japonaise rousse.  
« - Ayumi Hamasaki est blonde. Ca se fait de plus en plus, » protesta-t-elle en sortant une boite à maquillage de son sac. Elle l'ouvrit et s'empara en premier lieu du tube de rouge à lèvre. Tout en se regardant dans la minuscule glace, elle poursuivit. « De toute manière, ils doivent voir des filles aux cheveux teints à longueur de journée au Kabukichô.  
« - Bien entendu, avec toutes les hôtesses et les prostituées qu'il y a… »  
Natsumi cessa de s'enduire les lèvres d'une couche de rose et porta un regard meurtrier sur Feilong. Ouvrant la bouche et cherchant visiblement quelque chose à répliquer – si possible quelque chose d'aussi méchant -, elle retourna pourtant à son maquillage en soupirant comme si elle admettait sa défaite.  
Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture s'arrêtait et Natsumi se penchait pour apercevoir, au travers de la vitre, l'enseigne lumineuse et d'un bleu fluo du Blue Velvet. Vu de l'extérieur, le bâtiment coincé entre deux bars avait l'air d'une boite branchée comme les autres mais, étant donné la nature du quartier, on pouvait sans aucun doute y trouver nombre de serveuses prêtes à offrir d'autres services que celui d'apporter leur verre aux clients.  
« - Dire qu'il y a encore peu, j'avais des affaires au Kabukichô (1), » s'irrita Feilong. « Les Yakuza nous chassent. A présent les Russes chassent les Yakuza. Et je me retrouve à aider un ennemi à gêner ses rivaux. »  
Natsumi tendit la main pour ouvrir la portière mais Feilong lui attrapa l'épaule pour lui tendre un bracelet épais de couleur dorée et avec des pierres brillantes dessus mais sans aucun doute en toc.  
« - Je ne vais certainement pas mettre cette horreur.  
« - Oh que si. Il y a un micro dedans. Si vous avez des ennuis, je l'entendrai et j'interviendrai.  
« - Oh, j'avais oublié que vous ne veniez pas et me laissiez faire tout le travail… » soupira Natsumi en se tournant vers lui et en lui prenant le bracelet des mains. « Avec un gadget pareil, je vais finir par me croire dans un Bond. Malheureusement, je cherche encore James. »  
Elle enfila le bracelet, puis ouvrit la portière pour quitter le véhicule.  
Feilong la suivit du regard puis secoua la tête. Avec un peu de chance, cette mission stupide allait bientôt toucher à sa fin et il pourrait enfin se débarrasser d'elle et la renvoyer à l'expéditeur.

Ce qu'il y avait de passionnant la nuit à Kabukichô, c'était de compter le nombre de Salarymen ivres revenant de bars à hôtesses ou de karaoké. Ils titubaient par groupe de collègues et perdaient parfois le contenu de leur estomac dans le caniveau le plus proche… Ou carrément sur le trottoir. L'odeur de l'alcool, et peut-être le parfum des jeunes femmes, avait déjà du s'imprégner sur leur costume froissé et ils passaient leur temps à faire des haltes pour se soulager le ventre – estomac et vessie – alors qu'ils tentaient de rejoindre les derniers trains pour rentrer chez-eux. Leurs épouses devaient être ravies.  
Alors, qu'habituellement, Natsumi prenait son temps pour admirer ce spectacle de dépravation, qui pouvait très vite devenir comique, elle n'avait pour une fois d'yeux que pour une seule chose : l'enseigne du Blue Velvet clignotait à un rythme précis et constant. Son éclat bleu se projetait sur le macadam du trottoir et de la route.  
Sa main se posa sur le bracelet et elle baissa un instant les yeux dessus d'un air contrarié. Après être restée immobile, à fixer de nouveau les lettres lumineuses, elle traversa la rue jusqu'à l'entrée du Night Club. Il n'y avait pas de droits d'entrée mais un coup d'œil à un panneau affichant le prix des consommations lui dévoila qu'il y avait de quoi flamber son salaire du mois en quelques heures. Qui pouvait se permettre de payer un tel prix ? Des gens riches venaient-ils vraiment se perdre dans ce quartier ?  
Tout en resserrant autour de son cou l'écharpe en faux cachemire, elle pénétra dans l'antre du Diable et fut assaillie par une débauche de luxe tentateur. La décoration était moderne et chic, bien loin de celle des petits bouis-bouis que l'on trouvait en abondance dans ce quartier. La musique était à peine assez forte pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant. La clientèle ne détonnait pas avec le cadre de l'endroit. Ils étaient tous bien habillés, au point que Natsumi fut effleurée par une pensée purement féminine et se demanda si sa robe était assez bien pour ce genre d'endroit. Il y avait autour d'elle des femmes avec des coiffures extravagantes et des robes de haute couture. Etaient-elles de employés du Blue Velvet ou alors les vraies petites amies de ces messieurs en costume trois pièces bien mieux taillés que ceux froissés des Salarymen ?  
Plus intimidée par cet endroit qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué à quiconque, Natsumi slaloma entre les tables tout en détaillant les lieux. Elle aperçut au moins deux caméras mais il y en avait peut-être d'autres mieux cachées. Cela signifiait deux choses pour elle : se promener n'importe où pouvait se révéler dangereux mais trouver la pièce où étaient diffusées les vidéos prisent par ces mêmes caméras pouvait se révéler utile. Si seulement elle parvenait à surprendre par ce bais la vente de drogue. Comme les choses lui seraient facilitées.  
Alors qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à un plan d'action qui ne l'amènerait pas à se faire tuer, elle fut surprise par une voix familière :  
« - Natsumi ? C'est bien toi ? Tu t'es teinte en blond ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? »  
Oh non, ce n'était pas possible…  
Natsumi se retourna pour dévisager d'un œil noir le jeune homme qui l'avait interpellée. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais il lui avait toujours fait penser Ryûichi Naruhodo, l'avocat du jeu Gyakuten Saiban (2), la coupe de cheveux bizarroïde en moins. Pour le moment, il se grattait l'arrière du crâne d'un air embarrassé. Il était habillé comme un serveur.  
« - Satoshi, c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, » rétorqua Natsumi d'un ton agacé. « Ils t'ont enfin viré de la police et tu as du devenir serveur dans un endroit pareil ?  
« - Tu es toujours aussi dure, » fit remarquer le dénommé Satoshi d'un air dépité. On aurait dit un chien à qui l'on venait de donner un coup de pied dans l'arrière train. « Je… Je suis infiltré en tant que serveur. »  
Natsumi le regarda de la tête au pied avant de faire un « ooooh » faussement admiratif.  
« - Où tu étais passée ces derniers jours ? » demanda soudainement Satoshi. « Le photographe n'est pas avec toi ?  
« - Non. Nous enquêtions à Kyoto sur des meurtres mais il a été enlevé par les Russes. Et moi je suis ici pour trouver des preuves compromettantes. S'il te plait, sois mignon et ne me gêne pas, tu vas tout faire foirer. »  
Afin de clore la discussion, surtout que ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour parler de telles choses, Natsumi lui tourna le dos et reprit son observation minutieuse des lieux. Quelques secondes de silence suivirent et la jeune fille crut que le policier était parti nettoyer quelques verres avec un torchon. Elle sursauta presque en l'entendant de nouveau.  
« - Tu es là pour la vente, n'est ce pas ? »  
C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.  
« - C'est ton oncle qui t'a envoyée me surveiller, c'est ça ? » continua Satoshi alors que Natsumi lui tournait toujours le dos avec obstination.  
« - Non, c'est un homme infiniment plus séduisant. Cesse de m'importuner. »  
Satoshi posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui lui décocha un regard assassin.  
« - Tu veux entrer dans la salle des caméras, non ? » demanda-t-il et prenant pour la première fois la jeune fille au dépourvu. « C'était mon plan aussi. »  
Natsumi écarquilla les yeux et saisit le visage de Satoshi entre ses mains tout en l'examinant avec intérêt.  
« - Ils… Ils t'ont greffé un nouveau cerveau ? C'est formidable Sato-kun ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Quel était ton plan, alors ?  
« - Natsumi… Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de gâcher cette mission en t'aidant. Chaque fois que je t'aide, ça se termine mal. Quelqu'un tente de me tuer ou alors c'est toi qui manques de me tuer. »  
Les yeux tristes de la journaliste le crucifièrent sur place.  
« - Satoshi… Dire que nous nous connaissons depuis la maternelle et il faut que tu me fasses ça à moi… Mes parents et mon oncle seront vraiment déçus. »  
Natsumi croisa les bras et détourna la tête pour snober le jeune homme. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant un instant, puis Satoshi finit par dire :  
« - Tous les soirs, je leur apporte à boire à la même heure. Il me suffira de verser un somnifère dans leur verre et attendre qu'il fasse effet. Va t'asseoir à une table et commande quelque chose, je viendrai te prévenir quand ce sera fait. »  
Sans rien ajouter de plus, Satoshi s'éloigna de Natsumi. Elle le suivit du regard pour le voir disparaître par une porte et elle se mit à sourire. Il était vraiment trop facile de le manipuler à son grés.  
Suivant ses conseils, elle alla s'installer à une table et commanda quelque chose, afin que sa présence ne paraisse pas étrange. Le cocktail que l'on déposa quelques instants plus tard devant elle avait une curieuse couleur rose, sans doute explicable par son goût de fraise. L'alcool n'était presque pas perceptible mais elle se doutait que la boisson était loin d'être inoffensive. Elle buvait donc son verre lentement. Ce n'était pas le moment de finir saoule.  
Après de longues minutes, elle vit enfin réapparaître Satoshi, armé d'un plateau, par la porte qu'il avait précédemment prise. Il s'avança dans sa direction et déposa un nouveau cocktail rose à sa table.  
« - Ils sont à point, » se contenta-t-il tout d'abord de dire en déposant le verre plein sur la table et en récupérant le verre vide. « La porte par laquelle je suis passé conduit aussi aux toilettes, donc personne ne trouvera étrange si tu la prends. Je t'attendrai dans le couloir, rejoins moi dans cinq minutes. »  
Natsumi se contenta d'acquiescer et porta la paille de son nouveau verre à ses lèvres, pour aspirer une gorgée de liquide. Elle jeta un nouveau un coup d'œil à son bracelet miroitant alors que Satoshi s'éloignait. Les cinq prochaines minutes allaient s'annoncer longues mais elle touchait presque au but. De plus, le hasard avait pour une fois bien fait les choses et sa tâche avait été facilitée.  
Lorsque assez de temps fut écoulé, elle se leva en lissant les plis de sa robe et s'approcha de la porte. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brièvement : et si quelqu'un l'arrêtait avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Satoshi, afin de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle jeta un rapide regard autour d'elle. Personne ne semblait se soucier d'elle. Elle arriva sans encombre devant la porte et l'ouvrit.

Le couloir était d'un blanc si pur et lumineux qu'il lui fit aussitôt penser au corridor d'un hôpital. Brièvement subjuguée par cet éclat inattendu et accentué par les lampes suspendues au plafond, elle poussa un cri en sentant quelqu'un lui attraper le poignet.  
« - Satoshi, ça ne va pas de me faire peur comme ça ? » s'écria-t-elle en récupérant son poignet de force.  
« - Ne reste pas plantée là comme ça, alors. Suis moi. »  
Il ne leur fallut que quelques mètres avant d'atteindre ce qui devait être la salle de surveillance. Satoshi jeta un rapide regard autour de lui et entra dans la pièce. Après un court instant d'hésitation, Natsumi le suivit.  
Trois hommes ronflaient déjà sur leurs sièges, devant une série d'écrans diffusant les images prises par les caméras de surveillance. Sur le sol, il y avait quelques débris de verre, sans aucun doute ceux qui avaient contenu les somnifères.  
« On peut dire que l'effet a été foudroyant, » pensa Natsumi avant de s'intéresser de plus près aux écrans. Elle se pencha, cherchant à identifier celui qui l'intéressait. Elle repéra bien vite la salle où elle s'était trouvée auparavant mais il semblait y avoir aussi des salons privés et même une salle de jeu.  
« - Pour qui travailles-tu au juste, Natsumi ? Tu peux bien me le dire, non ? Tu disparais durant quelques jours, tu prétends que Takaba a été enlevé… Et comment es-tu au courant pour cette vente ? »  
Pour toute réponse, Natsumi lui envoya un regard noir, puis son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit un écran particulièrement intéressant. Tout en plongeant la main dans son sac pour en extirper un appareil photo minuscule, elle examina la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La caméra filmait une pièce qui ressemblait particulièrement à l'un de ces salons privés qu'elle avait remarqué auparavant. Deux groupes d'hommes se trouvaient debout autour de la table. Il était impossible d'entendre leur discussion car les écrans ne transmettaient aucun son mais leur activité était pour le moins évidente.  
« - La vente a déjà commencé ! » s'exclama Natsumi tout en commençant à prendre quelques clichés de l'écran.  
« - Natsumi, » soupira Satoshi derrière elle, comme si l'insouciance de la jeune fille commençait à l'inquiéter.  
« - Je te promets de tout t'expliquer quand j'en aurai fini avec cette histoire mais avant ça… »  
L'un des hommes venaient d'ouvrir une mallette, contenant de drôles de paquets. Etait-ce de la drogue ? Sans se poser plus de questions, Natsumi continua de mitrailler l'écran. Absorbée comme elle était dans sa tâche, elle n'entendit même pas la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Satoshi. Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt pour voir un homme entrer.  
L'homme afficha un air surpris en voyant les deux intrus, puis se mit à aboyer quelque chose à leur sujet. Natsumi sortit de son état quasi hypnotique pour le voir plonger la main à l'intérieur de la veste de son costume, sans doute pour en sortir une arme. Satoshi fut plus rapide et lui décocha un coup de poing dans le ventre, qui le laissa courbé en deux sur le sol. Attrapant Natsumi par la main, il se précipita dans le couloir. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas qu'une alarme se mit à retentir.  
Natsumi tira sur la main de Satoshi pour qu'ils rebroussent chemin en direction de la salle principale du Night Club, afin qu'ils puissent se mêler à la foule et regagner en toute sécurité la rue mais plusieurs hommes à l'allure peu avenantes déboulèrent de cette même salle.  
« - On ne peut pas passer par là ! Suis moi ! » S'exclama Satoshi tout en l'entraînant à sa suite dans la direction opposée. Tous deux courraient comme s'ils avaient le Diable aux trousses.  
L'un des hommes leur hurla de s'arrêter mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils comptaient lui obéir. Le sort qui les attendait, en cas d'obtempération, était pour le moins évident. L'inconscience avait elle-même ses limites.  
Alors que Satoshi et Natsumi tournaient au détour du couloir, une détonation explosa et un morceau du mur, juste à côté de la jeune femme, s'effrita à cause de l'impact d'une balle. Elle l'avait manquée de peu. Est-ce qu'au prochain tir… ? Natsumi glissa la main dans son sac, sans y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.  
« - Il faut que nous sortions par derrière, c'est notre seule chance, » déclara Satoshi avec empressement.  
Natsumi avait des difficultés à courir en raison de ses chaussures à talon. A chaque pas, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait trébucher. Elle qui s'était promis de ne plus en mettre… Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir tenu sa parole. Ses chevilles étaient déjà douloureuses. Elle maudissait l'inventeur de ses engins de tortures qui n'avait aucunement envisagé la possibilité d'une fuite éperdue face à des tueurs de la mafia.  
Une porte se dressa devant eux et Satoshi l'ouvrit à la volée.  
Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent enfin dans la ruelle qui se trouvait à l'arrière du bâtiment, Natsumi loupa la dernière des marches qui menaient à celle-ci, trébucha sur le macadam et s'écorcha les genoux.  
Satoshi la tira violemment pour l'obliger à se relever tout en lui criant dessus mais Natsumi restait immobile, telle une poupée, et fixait un point devant elle, à l'opposé de la porte du Blue Velvet. Tout en continuant de lui hurler dessus, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil alarmé en direction de la porte et vit débouler les molosses en haut de l'escalier.  
Allaient-ils donc mourir ici et pour une raison aussi stupide ?  
Le destin ne semblait pas de cet avis.  
Les hommes de main s'écroulèrent comme des quilles alors que le sang giclait sur leurs impeccables costumes.  
Sidéré, Satoshi se retourna mais n'eut que le temps d'entrapercevoir des yeux marrons et le canon d'une arme à feu venant s'abattre sans douceur sur son visage. Il s'écroula à genoux par terre, encore conscient mais sonné, la tempe en sang.  
« - Comment avez-vous pu demander de l'aide à un flic ? » s'écria Feilong avec une fureur non contenue. Il pointa son arme sur le jeune homme tout en foudroyant Natsumi du regard. Celle-ci porta la main au bracelet. Evidemment, il avait tout entendu et il était inutile d'essayer de mentir sur l'identité de Satoshi. « Peu importe, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça. »  
Visiblement prêt à tirer pour se débarrasser de l'élément gênant, Feilong reporta son attention sur Satoshi. Natsumi sauta sur ses pieds et, d'une main, saisit le bras du Chinois, essayant d'écarter de force son arme, le défiant en même temps du regard. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal et qu'elle avait l'impression que son sang était devenu dur dans ses artères. Elle avait pour la première fois conscience d'être en face d'un homme véritablement dangereux et d'avoir manqué de prudence jusqu'à présent. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'en manquer encore.  
« - Vous ne pouvez pas tuer cet idiot !  
« - Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de prendre ce risque ? » répliqua Feilong en essayant de la repousser rudement de sa main libre mais sans y parvenir. Natsumi vacilla mais tint bon. Sa main replongea dans son sac et Feilong pu bientôt sentir le canon d'une arme s'appuyer contre le côté gauche de son ventre. Il posa un regard surpris sur la jeune fille, qui affichait un air à la fois décidé et hostile.  
« - Nous sommes fiancés, » laissa-t-elle tomber froidement.  
Quel était le meilleur argument ? Celui-là ou bien l'arme qu'elle continuait d'appuyer contre son ventre ?

_(1) J'ai placé ceci suite à un article que j'ai lu, selon lequel la mafia chinoise est assez présente dans ce quartier. J'ai donc réutilisé ce fait pour faire dire à Feilong qu'il a perdu des "marchés" acquis ici.  
(2) Phoenix Wright chez nous (le jeu porte le même nom que le personnage), mais j'ai gardé les noms japonais du jeu et du personnage par esprit logique.  
_


	14. Endless Dark

_Commentaire__ : Ok, j'ai pas été des plus rapides sur ce coup . Je remercie au passage Lia pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre durant la soirée parce que j'avais la flemme de le faire._ _Bref, normalement il aurait du être plus long mais j'ai décidé de ne pas faire certaines scènes qui auraient plus nuie (c plus l'écrire) à l'action qu'autre chose. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, surtout que ce n'est pas évident après une si longue attente (même pour moi, j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais jeter l'éponge, à mon grand désespoir...). Ca m'inquiète car j'ai peur de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, surtout que je l'ai écrit en une journée après avoir recommencé le début plusieurs fois au cours de ce dernier mois. Sinon je crois que vous allez être beaucoup à ne pas aimer Akihito qui poursuit ses petites manigances (et évidemment Mikhaïl mais ça c'est normal, je dois être la seule à l'aimer XD). En parlant de Mikhaïl, il a l'air un peu « immature » dans ce chapitre mais, dans le manga, il me fait l'effet d'être assez capricieux (bon dur de juger en le voyant peu mais rien que son intérêt pour Feilong, alors que l'un de ces hommes lui fait remarquer qu'il a sa disposition plein de femmes pour le satisfaire, ou un truc comme ça… Puis la façon dont il se mêle des affaires d'Asami et Akihito... Oui, vraiment, il me fait penser à un gosse pourri gâté)._

**Chapitre 13 : Endless Dark**

Asami, assis dans un fauteuil, attendait avec un soupçon d'impatience. Son regard passait d'un objet à l'autre sans réellement les détailler. Dehors, le soleil venait de se lever. Le calme régnait dans la propriété. A peine revenu de Tôkyô, le lendemain midi, Feilong lui avait téléphoné pour lui demander de venir chez lui mais il le faisait à présent languir. Le Yakuza détestait cela, quand bien même avaient-ils conclu une alliance qui nécessitait patience et tolérance – et permettait aussi de s'amuser de Feilong à ses dépends.  
Si Mikhaïl n'était pas venu se mêler de leurs affaires à tous les deux, sans doute n'en seraient-ils pas là, à devoir se faire confiance mutuellement, afin de récupérer ce qui leur appartenait. Cette coalition n'allait certainement pas changer leur relation. Lorsque tout serait terminé, qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin l'un de l'autre, les choses reviendraient à la « normale ». Asami ne pouvait pas sous-estimer Feilong et il était à peu près certain que le Chinois avait exactement les mêmes pensées à son encontre. Sans aucun doute l'un et l'autre n'hésiteraient-ils pas à se trahir s'ils pouvaient ainsi atteindre leur but. Il avait d'ailleurs été étonné que Feilong accepte aussi facilement la « mission » qu'il lui avait confiée… Surveiller une femme turbulente, ce n'était pas très glorieux… Il l'imaginait fort bien écumer de rage pour être relégué au rang de garde du corps, ce qui n'était pas sans faire plaisir à Asami. Cela le fit sourire, mais son sourire disparut en voyant enfin entrer dans le salon l'objet de ses pensées.  
Cette fois ci, Feilong portait ses cheveux tressés et il était vêtu de l'une de ses interminables tuniques chinoises. De couleur bleu, elle lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Alors qu'il le regardait, Asami songea que s'il avait eu les épaules moins larges et un peu plus de poitrine, il aurait fait une femme magnifique mais doté d'un très mauvais caractère. Comme toutes les femmes, en fait. Dans l'une de ses mains, il tenait une grande enveloppe de papier marron.  
Feilong, remarquant sans doute son regard appuyé, posa sur lui une expression hostile. Il glissa les mains derrière son dos et s'arrêta à quelques mètres du siège où était assis Asami. Le Japonais décroisa les jambes mais ne se leva pas pour aller à la rencontre de son allié.  
« - As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ? » Questionna Asami sans tourner autour du pot. La politesse n'était d'aucune utilité entre eux deux, car ils savaient tous deux ce que l'un pensait de l'autre.  
« - Ce ne fut pas sans problème, » se contenta de répondre Feilong, imperturbable, en tendant l'enveloppe. Asami du se lever pour la prendre, car le Chinois ne semblait guère décidé à avancer de quelques pas de plus pour la lui rapporter. Une fois l'objet désiré en sa possession, Asami plongea la main à l'intérieur pour en sortir son contenu et l'examiner avec soin. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait les photos une à une.  
« - Les journalistes peuvent se révéler très utiles quand on sait les caresser dans le sens du poil, » déclara Asami plus pour lui-même que pour faire part de son avis à Feilong.  
« - Au sujet de cette fille… Il y a eu quelques problèmes avec elle. »  
Asami ne semblait guère porter d'intérêt à cette précision, aussi Feilong insista-t-il avec un agacement grandissant :  
« - Son fiancé, s'il s'agit vraiment de son fiancé, est policier. »  
Voyant qu'il avait enfin suscité l'attention du Japonais, Feilong raconta rapidement les évènements de la nuit, non sans y mettre un ton sarcastique. Il passa tout de même sous silence le fait que Natsumi l'avait braqué avec une arme sortie de nulle part. Alors qu'il parlait, Asami rangea les photos et il releva les yeux sur lui lorsqu'il eut terminé son exposé.  
« - Et qu'as-tu donc fait de ce flic ?  
« - Je l'ai enfermé dans le coffre de la voiture et je l'ai ramené ici. »  
Asami le considéra d'un air déconcerté, ne sachant visiblement pas s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie inattendue ou de la vérité, tant l'expression du Chinois restait de marbre.  
« - Il faut se débarrasser d'eux, » ajouta Feilong, avec un haussement d'épaules comme pour signifier qu'un tel acte ne pesait pas sur sa conscience.  
« - Non… L'un comme l'autre pourraient encore se révéler utile.  
« - Ce ne serait pas plutôt que tu n'as pas envie de blesser Akihito en supprimant son amie, et que tu n'as pas envie de te faire haïr de cette amie, donc d'Akihito, en tuant son fiancé ?  
« - Si cela te rassure de le croire, » rétorqua le Yakuza avec un sourire en coin. « Peut-être que je suis tout simplement plus intelligent que toi et que je pense à parer à toute éventualité ? »  
La mâchoire de Feilong se contracta. Asami n'avait pas besoin de dons télépathiques pour comprendre que son allié n'appréciait pas cette remarque à son égard.  
« - Ton intelligence n'a visiblement pas été suffisante pour prévoir l'enlèvement d'Akihito, » rétorqua Feilong en croisant les bras.  
« - C'est toi qui l'a conduit dans ce guet-apens, dois-je te le rappeler ? »  
Les deux hommes se toisèrent l'un et l'autre, sans se soucier du ridicule de leur duel verbal.  
Feilong finit par pousser un nouveau soupir et détourna la tête, non pas parce qu'il ne pouvait affronter le regard d'Asami, mais parce qu'il était lassé de cette perte de temps.  
« - Je suppose que la mort d'un policier pourrait être gênante, après tout, » finit par concéder Feilong. « Et nous avons déjà à faire avec la mafia russe. Ceci dit, ne compte pas sur moi pour les surveiller, lui et sa tarée de journaliste. Tu as bien assez d'hommes pour le faire. »  
Asami ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à remettre les photos dans leur enveloppe.  
« - Il est temps d'aller à Macao, tu ne crois pas ? » poursuivit Feilong, avec de l'impatience dans la voix.  
L'homme d'affaire releva les yeux sur lui tout en sortant un paquet froissé dont il extirpa une cigarette. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la glisser entre ses lèvres, il se mit à sourire.  
Mikhaïl avait peut-être pris les fous mais ils leur restaient quelques pions à avancer sur l'échiquier.

Akihito s'ennuyait. Non pas qu'il ne faisait rien mais l'activité qu'il effectuait n'était guère passionnante. A vrai dire, il rêvait de planter un couteau entre les deux omoplates de l'homme qu'il massait. Peut-être à cause de la haine qu'il ressentait, il serra un peu plus fort les muscles qu'il frictionnait.  
Mikhaïl protesta. Akihito resta de marbre. Assis sur le dos de son kidnappeur, il se demanda s'il pourrait en profiter pour l'étrangler. Une idée tentante mais qui remettrait en cause le plan qu'il avait imaginé.  
« - Je suis désolé, » finit-il par concéder, alors qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.  
Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'il avait couché avec Mikhaïl et avait par conséquent mis en place la première phase de son projet. Cet acte l'avait dégoûté, il s'était senti misérable, mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens pour parvenir à ses fins. A présent, Mikhaïl ne se gênait pas pour chercher un peu de plaisir auprès de lui lorsque Tomoki n'était pas à proximité.  
Mikhaïl ne cherchait pas qu'à avoir des relations avec lui. Le Russe était un pervers mais peut-être un pervers plus subtil qu'on pouvait le croire. Certes il portait un intérêt charnel à Akihito mais il semblait aussi intéressé d'en faire son esclave, de l'avoir à sa merci. Il lui demandait de répondre à la moindre de ses lubies. Ce massage, finalement bien innocent comparé à ce dont il était capable, en était une. Si Akihito souhaitait sa protection, il devait se montrer servile.  
« - Comment Asami peut-il supporter quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit ? » Demanda Mikhaïl d'un ton vipérin. « Tu n'es doué en rien, sauf quand il s'agit d'offrir tes fesses aux premiers venus.  
« - Tu ne t'en plains pas, » répliqua Akihito alors que la rage menaçait de briser sa patience.  
Mikhaïl pivota avec la vivacité d'un serpent et le renversa sous lui. Saisissant son visage, il l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
« - Tu fanfaronnes uniquement parce que tu espères encore qu'Asami viendra te sauver. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Mais je te montrerai que la seule personne dont dépend ta vie, c'est moi. »  
Mikhaïl glissa sa main sur le torse nu d'Akihito et descendit jusqu'à son entrecuisse, encore protégée par le tissu d'un jean.  
« - Mais c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Que je te protège. Tu resteras en vie aussi longtemps que tu m'obéiras. »  
Le Russe chercha à l'embrasser mais Akihito posa les doigts sur ses lèvres.  
« - Tu oublies Tomoki. Tu crois qu'il ne finira pas par s'en rendre compte ? Il me tuera pour ça.  
« - Tomoki ne restera pas éternellement avec moi. Je m'en débarrasserai dès le moment venu, pour infliger une peine encore plus grande à Feilong. »  
Quel type abject. Le jeune homme en éprouva un dégoût plus grand encore.  
Mikhaïl écarta la main d'Akihito et caressa les lèvres du jeune homme de sa langue. Ses doigts habiles tiraient déjà la fermeture éclair de son pantalon lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.  
Le cœur d'Akihito fit un bond dans sa poitrine mais ce n'était que Iakov.  
En voyant l'expression choquée de son subalterne, Mikhaïl éclata de rire. Mais le rire fut de courte durée.  
« - Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Mikhaïl, sans lâcher Akihito qui se sentait gêné de cette situation.  
« - Je craignais qu'il ne fasse une autre bêtise, » répondit Iakov, qui essayait de reprendre contenance.  
Il s'était inquiété de ne pas voir Akihito et avait fini par se rendre dans la chambre de ce dernier, craignant le pire. Ce qu'il avait pu imaginer était bien loin de la réalité. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du se laisser aller à compatir au sort du Japonais. Il semblait très heureux dans son malheur…  
« - Tomoki est-il rentré ? »  
C'était en fait la seule chose qui intéressait Mikhaïl, soucieux de préserver son image de prince charmant.  
Iakov nia d'un mouvement de la tête, puis tourna le dos aux deux hommes, prêt à sortir.  
« - Préviens moi lorsqu'il sera rentré… Fais le toujours, maintenant, » ordonna son chef.  
Iakov acquiesça mais le cœur n'y était pas. Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, une étincelle de rage lui serra le cœur.  
Akihito, bien qu'embarrassé au départ, se mit à sourire avec amusement lorsque Iakov eut refermé la porte. Il sentit le regard soupçonneux de Mikhaïl peser sur lui.  
« - Qu'as-tu ? » Demanda abruptement le Russe.  
« - Il avait l'air tellement dépité… Peut-être qu'il aimerait bien que tu t'occupes de lui aussi.  
« - Il prie plutôt Dieu de me pardonner mes péchés. »  
Les lèvres de Mikhaïl se refermèrent sur celles d'Akihito mais ce dernier était ailleurs. Il se demandait si Iakov lui causerait des problèmes et si cela servirait ou nuirait à son plan.

Une fine pluie tombait sur le goudron noir du parking. Deux voitures sombres étaient garées côte à côte. Seuls leurs phares éclairaient la zone dépourvue de lampadaire. Il faisait presque nuit et cet endroit n'était guère engageant pour une personne normale.  
Asami n'était pas une personne normale. Adossé contre l'une des voitures, il s'alluma une cigarette. La lueur rouge créée par celle-ci brilla comme une luciole dans l'obscurité. L'un de ses gardes du corps tenait un parapluie au dessus de lui, pour l'empêcher d'être mouillé. Une précaution inutile aux yeux d'Asami, qui ne se souciait guère de ce genre de détails, mais il n'en avait pas fait la remarque. Son esprit était préoccupé par bien autre chose. Il attendait celui qui était la source de tous ses ennuis. Il était en retard.  
Une berline claire finit par entrer dans le parking.  
Asami, d'un geste nonchalant, jeta sa cigarette par terre et elle se consuma dans une flaque d'eau. Mais il n'avança pas d'un seul pas à la rencontre de l'homme qui sortit de la voiture blanche et se contenta de le fixer d'un regard d'acier.  
« - Tu t'es donc décidé à venir à Macao ? » Demanda Mikhaïl en soutenant le regard du Yakuza.  
« - Oui mais je ne suis pas satisfait du voyage. Le temps est un peu frais pour le tourisme, » répondit Asami, aussi à l'aise que dans son propre appartement. Il ne se souciait pas d'être en territoire ennemi.  
Mikhaïl jeta un coup d'œil à Iakov qui se tenait à côté de lui et tirait une tête d'enterrement. Son employé n'avait quasiment pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il l'avait surpris avec Akihito. Il s'offensait vraiment d'un rien.  
Son attention revint bien vite sur Asami. Il pensait le voir accourir bien plus vite au secours de son jouet. Son indifférence l'avait contrarié et il comptait bien s'en venger dès ce soir. Une autre chose lui déplaisait : Feilong n'était pas là.  
« - Tu as fait tuer mes hommes au Blue Velvet, » reprit Mikhaïl.  
« - Il ne fallait pas faire tes transactions au Japon si tu tenais tant à leur vie, » rétorqua Asami en plissant légèrement les paupières. « De plus… »  
Il tendit la main et l'un de ses hommes déposa dans celle-ci l'épaisse enveloppe qu'il tenait. Asami la regarda brièvement, presque avec désintérêt, et la lança en direction de Mikhaïl. Iakov la rattrapa de justesse au vol mais la donna aussitôt à son employeur, comme s'il se fichait bien d'en vérifier le contenu.  
« - Comme tu le remarqueras, il s'agit de clichés de ton petit trafic. Ce qu'il y a de très intéressant avec ces photos, c'est que l'on voit apparaître dessus quelques personnalités qui n'aimeraient sans doute pas les voir publier dans la presse. Le scandale serait terrible et tu pourrais dire adieu à toute affaire au Japon car plus personne ne voudrait travailler avec toi. Bien entendu, c'est seulement dans le cas où ces photos deviendraient malencontreusement publiques. Toi et moi ne voulons pas ça…, » expliqua Asami d'un ton doucereux.  
« - Tu souhaites Akihito en échange de toutes les copies ? » demanda Mikhaïl après avoir rapidement exploré le contenu de l'enveloppe.  
« - Et Tomoki. »  
Mikhaïl jeta l'enveloppe par terre et jeta un regard noir à Asami.  
« - Jamais. »  
Le Yakuza haussa un sourcil.  
« - Tu préfères sacrifier ta réputation au Japon plutôt que de le rendre lui aussi ? Tu dois vraiment en avoir après Feilong pour agir de façon aussi inconsidérée. Si tu refuses mon offre, tu sais ce qui arrivera…  
« - Pourquoi ne pas te contenter d'Akihito ? Pourquoi aider Feilong ? »  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Asami.  
« - Tu me demandes de le trahir ? Si j'étais aussi déloyal que toi, je pourrais être tenté mais je n'ai aucun intérêt à aggraver nos relations. Soit tu me rends Akihito et Tomoki, soit je fais publier ces photos. »  
Mikhaïl ne se laissa pas décontenancer par l'intransigeance d'Asami même si ses insultes l'avaient agacé. Il avait d'autres cartes à jouer et était certain que l'une d'elle parviendrait au moins à ébranler son adversaire.  
« - Tu es coriace en affaire. Mais ne penses-tu pas que je pourrais tuer Akihito si les photos parviennent à la presse ? »  
Le regard d'Asami brilla d'un éclat meurtrier.  
Iakov se raidit, prêt à saisir l'arme qu'il portait sous sa veste. Si les choses tournaient mal, il devait mettre Mikhaïl en sécurité avant toute autre chose.  
« - Et alors ? Je n'ai pas à me sentir responsable parce qu'un imbécile refuse une offre à son avantage et décide de tuer quelqu'un pour se venger.  
« - De toute façon, je ne comptais pas le tuer, » répliqua Mikhaïl, avec un sourire en coin. « C'est un garçon tellement serviable, je ne pourrais pas m'en passer. »  
La colère naissante d'Asami ne s'était pas calmée avec ces dernières paroles. Bien au contraire, il avait l'air d'un tigre prêt à sauter à la gorge de sa proie au premier faux pas.  
« - J'ai des photos aussi. Je pensais ne rien pouvoir en faire, jusqu'à ce que je me dise que cela pourrait te concerner. »  
Mikhaïl s'avança de plusieurs pas et Asami en fit de même, à la grande surprise de leurs gardes du corps respectifs. Iakov ne cacha pas son mécontentement. Il trouvait que son employeur manquait de prudence… mais aussi de discernement. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à le traiter d'imbécile, comme le faisait le Japonais, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait l'offre plus qu'équitable d'Asami. Qu'étaient donc Akihito et Tomoki face aux marchés potentiels du Japon ? Comment pouvait-il sacrifier cela ? Et cet Asami, comment pouvait-il risquer la vie d'Akihito ? Car Iakov savait que Mikhaïl le tuerait lorsqu'il n'aurait plus d'utilité. Il avait décidé de cela avant même de l'enlever.  
Mais Iakov n'eut guère le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions plus loin. Mikhaïl avait à son tour tendu une enveloppe à Asami et celui-ci regarda ce qui s'y trouvait. Ce qu'il vit dû le mettre suffisamment en colère pour lui envoyer un coup de poing. Iakov n'eut pas le temps de réagir et Mikhaïl se retrouva avec le nez en sang.  
Plusieurs gouttes tombèrent par terre.  
Iakov s'empara de son arme et la pointa en direction d'Asami. Les hommes de main d'Asami en firent de même. Mais ni le Yakuza, ni le blond, bien plus blessé dans sa fierté que physiquement, ne réagirent. Ils se contentèrent de se défier du regard. Le conflit n'avait plus rien à voir avec les affaires mais il n'y avait qu'eux qui le savaient.  
« - Je publierai les photos, » menaça Asami, froissant l'enveloppe dans son autre main.  
« - J'ai hâte de voir ça, » répliqua Mikhaïl avec insolence.  
Asami se détourna de lui et retourna vers la voiture, ce qui poussa les hommes à ranger leurs armes. Il monta dans la voiture et jeta l'enveloppe avec négligence à côté de lui. Il frotta ses phalanges, là où elles avaient rencontré le nez de Mikhaïl.  
« - C'était un sacré coup de poing. »  
Asami ne regarda pas Feilong, assis de l'autre côté de la banquette. Le Chinois avait son coude appuyé contre la portière et son menton reposait dans sa main.  
« - Tu n'es pas encore trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, on dirait, » poursuivit-il avec amusement.  
Seul le discret ronronnement du moteur lui répondit. Asami restait silencieux.  
« - Il était déçu de ne pas me voir. C'était bien plus plaisant que de sortir avec toi et écouter cet arrogant cancrelat. »  
Feilong se pencha pour se rapprocher d'Asami et fixa son profil stoïque.  
« - Je devrais te remercier…  
« - Pourquoi ? » s'enquit l'homme d'affaire, qui réagissait enfin aux paroles de Feilong.  
« - Tu n'as pas abandonné Tomoki. »  
Asami tourna la tête vers Feilong. A son regard, on aurait pu croire qu'il le regrettait mais il ne clarifia pas à voix haute ses pensées et se contenta de regarder à nouveau devant lui.  
« - Qu'est ce que je fais de ça ? » Demanda Feilong en ramassant l'enveloppe. L'une des photos s'en était échappée quand Asami l'avait jetée sur le siège. Il avait eu le temps de la regarder et il comprenait l'origine de la colère du Yakuza. Sur le cliché, Akihito ne semblait pas détester ce que lui faisait Mikhaïl.  
« - Brûle les, » répondit simplement Asami.  
Ces photos n'avaient pas atténué son désir de récupérer Akihito, bien au contraire. Et puisque la diplomatie avait échoué, il emploierait la force. Mikhaïl regretterait de ne pas avoir accepté son offre lorsqu'il le tuerait de ses propres mains.

« - J'ai vu Asami, hier soir. »  
En entendant cela, Akihito faillit laisser tomber la bouteille qu'il tenait. Son cœur s'emballa et un formidable espoir jaillit en lui.  
Imperturbable, Mikhaïl était assis dans un fauteuil, tenant un verre de whisky. Il fit teinter les glaçons à l'intérieur en l'agitant légèrement.  
« - Oui, il est venu à Macao, » poursuivit-il avec une lenteur calculée.  
Peut-être n'aurait-il pas besoin de mener son plan jusqu'à terme. Peut-être qu'Asami avait trouvé le moyen de le tirer des griffes de ce bellâtre blond. Akihito s'était lancé dans toutes sortes de suppositions et il détestait encore plus Mikhaïl de le faire languir en cet instant.  
Le Russe poussa un soupir.  
« - Comme c'est dommage…  
« - Quoi donc ? » demanda Akihito, avec une soudaine pointe d'inquiétude.  
Il reposa la bouteille à l'intérieur du bar. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était d'excitation ou d'appréhension.  
Et Mikhaïl laissa enfin tomber les mots qui devaient asséner un coup fatal à l'espoir d'Akihito :  
« - Il ne souhaite pas te récupérer. »  
Il but une gorgée de son verre tandis que l'expression du jeune homme se décomposait lentement.  
« - Tu mens, » affirma-t-il.  
« - Je ne mens pas. Je comptais sur la possessivité d'Asami… Apparemment, il ne t'aime pas assez... Tu ne peux plus servir de monnaie d'échange, ni même d'otage. La vérité, c'est que tu m'es parfaitement inutile à présent. »  
Akihito se mit à trembler. Il avait bien entendu envisagé l'hypothèse qu'Asami l'abandonne. Il en avait cauchemardé. Mais il n'avait jamais cru cela possible. Il avait toujours espéré, au fond de lui, qu'il finirait par venir le chercher. Il s'était dit que s'il mettait du temps à agir c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas encore les moyens de le récupérer. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, pas après toutes les fois où il l'avait secouru… !  
« - Tu mens, » répéta encore le jeune homme. « Je sais très bien que tu fais cela pour me torturer.  
« - Comme j'aimerais que cela soit le cas. Cela voudrait dire que je pourrais t'utiliser. Maintenant, je vais devoir demander à Iakov de te tuer. »  
Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Akihito.  
« - Non ! » S'exclama-t-il.  
« - Non ? » S'étonna Mikhaïl. Il croisa les jambes, avant de reprendre sous le regard anxieux du Japonais. « Je ne vois aucune raison de te laisser en vie. »  
Akihito serra les poings. Il était partagé entre haine et désespoir. Cet être ignoble prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter. Il le lisait dans son regard et dans son sourire.  
« - Si tu me tues, Asami…  
« - Asami s'en fout ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? » L'interrompit Mikhaïl pour boire aussitôt une autre gorgée d'alcool. « Personne ne viendra te sauver. Personne ne te vengera. Tu es seul. »  
L'insistance du Russe achevait de miner la volonté d'Akihito. Il baissa la tête et tout son corps devint aussi mou que celui d'une poupée de chiffon. Il voulait être fort mais il n'y parvenait pas. Et il se sentait d'autant plus mal d'être aussi misérable. Les larmes commencèrent à embuer son regard. La mort le terrifiait mais perdre Asami était une idée bien plus effrayante encore.  
Mikhaïl se délectait du spectacle que lui offrait son désespoir.  
Mais soudainement, Akihito repoussa tous les sentiments négatifs qui avaient commencé à le dominer. Il lui restait encore quelque chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. La perspective d'une vengeance. Son plan, lui, n'avait pas encore échoué.  
« - Tu ne peux pas me tuer, Mikhaïl, » déclara-t-il d'une voix soudainement beaucoup plus ferme.  
L'intéressé haussa un sourcil, surpris par le changement d'attitude d'Akihito.  
« - Pourquoi donc ?  
« - Une fois que tu te seras débarrassé de Tomoki, qui s'occupera de toi ? Iakov ? » Continua le photographe d'un ton soudainement doucereux.  
Il s'approcha de Mikhaïl et s'agenouilla devant lui.  
« - Iakov ne pourra pas combler tous tes désirs. Et je te l'ai dit, je suis opportuniste. Si tu me garantis que tu me laisseras la vie, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. »  
Un sourire étira les lèvres de Mikhaïl. Akihito en fut soulagé. Au moins, c'était une chose à laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister. Exercer son pouvoir sur le photographe était sans aucun doute plus captivant que de le tuer.  
Le Russe tendit soudainement son verre. Le jeune homme le prit pour en avaler une lampée. Le whisky avait un goût curieusement amer qu'il ne lui connaissait pas…


	15. Tainted Love

_Commentaire__ : J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire : ) Au départ, il ne devait y avoir que du Mikhaïl/Akihito/Tomoki/Iakov mais j'ai quand même intercalé une scène avec Natsumi et Satoshi, parce que leur discussion est importante. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Feilong et Asami devraient revenir au prochain chapitre (et puis, je n'aime pas faire des scènes inutiles juste pour dire de montrer tel ou tel personnage). La fin approche, bien que je ne puisse pas vous dire combien de chapitre il reste encore (ça dépendra de la façon dont je divise les différentes « phases »).  
PS : ouais je sais, mes chapitres sont plus courts que ceux que j'ai pu parfois écrire...  
_

**Chapitre 14 : Tainted Love**

Iakov n'avait pas fermé un seul œil de la nuit, bien trop préoccupé par les évènements de la journée précédente. Une confrontation directe avec Asami et Feilong lui semblait à présent inévitable et il la craignait car il ne s'agissait pas d'adversaires comme les autres. Si seulement Mikhaïl s'était montré raisonnable et avait accepté leur proposition… Mais il refusait de céder Tomoki à qui que ce soit. Iakov savait très bien pourquoi ; c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour atteindre Feilong. Il ne souhaitait pas perdre la pièce maîtresse de son plan.  
Iakov ne savait pas si Mikhaïl éprouvait de la haine ou de l'attirance pour le Chinois. Il ne savait pas s'il cherchait à détruire la personne qu'il aimait pour le blesser profondément ou pour se débarrasser d'un rival amoureux. En fait, il préférait l'ignorer, par crainte sans doute d'une autre découverte qui ébranlerait le bastion de ses convictions. Savoir que son employeur se débauchait avec Tomoki et Akihito était un mal bien suffisant. On lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait pas plus grand péché que d'aimer les hommes et voilà que Mikhaïl, à qui il était entièrement dévoué, commettait un acte qui aurait du susciter sa haine. Et cet Akihito qui ne cessait de fanfaronner… Au moins, Tomoki se contentait d'être fou et ne la ramenait pas à ce sujet… Mais cet Akihito, il en regrettait d'avoir compati à son sort et de lui avoir confié des choses personnelles. Pire, il le soupçonnait d'avoir une toute autre idée en tête que celle de devenir, en quelque sorte, l'amant de Mikhaïl.  
« - Il faut que tout ça s'arrête, d'une façon ou une autre, » murmura pour lui-même Iakov tout en remontant le couloir.  
Il pensait à la vie de Mikhaïl, en disant cela. Mais il pensait aussi à Tomoki. Il tentait de se convaincre qu'il le détestait encore mais le mur d'insensibilité qu'il s'était bâti au fil des années ne parvenait plus à contenir sa pitié. Tomoki ne méritait pas de souffrir autant mais, s'il l'aidait, alors il trahirait Mikhaïl et il ne pourrait se le pardonner cela non plus. Que devait-il faire ?  
Iakov rêva à un âge lointain où la vie était bien plus simple et se résumait à être un enfant sage. Ses parents étaient morts depuis quelques années mais il se demanda ce qu'ils penseraient de lui à cet instant. Il avait été élevé dans la Foi. Il était devenu un tueur et il était employé par un pervers couchant avec des hommes.  
A cette pensée, il eut un rictus. Son existence n'était-elle pas plus pitoyable encore que celle de Tomoki ou même d'Akihito ? Il se permettait de les juger pour leurs préférences mais lui avait tué des gens sans distinction d'âge et de sexe. Tomoki tuait lui aussi mais parce que sa santé mentale avait fait ses valises et qu'il était manipulé. Et il le voyait parfois trembler lorsque l'horreur de ses actes lui apparaissait enfin. S'il parvenait un jour à redevenir normal, ses crimes le hanteraient à jamais et sans doute ne pourrait-il jamais les oublier. Mais Iakov, lui, ne parvenait pas à éprouver de compassion pour ses anciennes victimes. Se remémorer leur expression au moment de leur mort ne provoquait chez lui qu'indifférence.  
Qu'est ce qui avait changé avec Tomoki, et même Akihito ? Pourquoi s'était-il attaché à eux ? Il n'en détenait pas la réponse…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre, il entendit un bruit de pas et se retourna. Akihito progressait dans sa direction mais ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. A en juger par son expression, il devait être perdu dans ses pensées.  
Iakov eut tout d'abord idée de s'écarter pour laisser passer l'automate mais il revint au dernier instant sur sa décision. Empoignant Akihito par le col de son pull, il le plaqua sans douceur contre la porte. Le regard du photographe ne s'anima qu'à cet instant et le fixa avec une certaine appréhension.  
Akihito savait que Iakov était sans doute la personne dont il avait le plus à se méfier. Il pouvait manipuler Mikhaïl en usant de ses charmes, et Mikhaïl manipulait Tomoki pour que celui-ci ne comprenne pas de quelle traîtrise il était la victime, mais Iakov restait incontrôlable. Si son plan devait échouer, ce serait sans doute à cause de lui… Et ce plan était bien la dernière chose qui lui restait…  
« - Que me veux-tu encore ? » demanda Akihito en détournant la tête pour regarder ailleurs.  
« - Je sais très bien ce que tu as en tête, » grogna Iakov en le secouant brièvement. « Mikhaïl est peut-être dupe mais pas moi. »  
« - Oh… » se contenta de dire le Japonais, avec un sourire amer. « Et tu vas m'en empêcher ? »  
Leur regard se croisèrent.  
Iakov le relâcha soudainement et lui tourna le dos.  
Akihito soupira. Mikhaïl le tuerait sans doute lorsque son brave toutou lui aurait tout rapporté et il n'aurait même pas eu la satisfaction de se venger.  
« - Tu me dégoûtes, » poursuivit Iakov tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux châtain.  
« - Donc, tu vas lui dire, » conclut le jeune homme en baissant la tête.  
« - Je ne sais pas… »  
Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle Akihito s'attendait mais il était trop tendu pour éprouver un semblant d'espoir et de joie.  
« - Je ne veux pas rester le jouet de Mikhaïl éternellement. Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus que de me venger… Maintenant qu'Asami ne veut plus de moi, » expliqua-t-il.  
Iakov reporta soudainement son regard sur lui.  
« - Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce que le photographe voulait dire au sujet du Yakuza. Mais Akihito ne comprit pas sa question en ce sens.  
« - Ca n'a plus aucune importance, de toute manière, » murmura-t-il sans cesser de fixer le sol. « Je savais qu'un jour, il serait lassé de me secourir. C'est de ma faute, sans doute. Je me met toujours dans des situations impossibles. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je dis ça, c'est pas comme si ça t'intéressait. »  
Et finalement, il ne saurait jamais si Asami avait pu ressentir de l'amour pour lui…  
Akihito sentit soudainement une main sur sa tête. Il releva les yeux et eut l'impression que l'homme cherchait à lui dire quelque chose… Mais le Russe resta silencieux et finit par retirer sa main d'un air froid.  
« - Tu as raison, j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter. File maintenant… »  
Akihito se contenta d'acquiescer et s'écarta de la porte.  
« - Et ne t'approche de Mikhaïl !  
« - Alors dis lui de ne pas s'approcher de moi, » rétorqua le jeune homme avec sarcasme.  
Akihito s'éloigna. Durant un instant, il avait cru que Iakov le plaignait. Durant un instant, seulement…

« - Hum… Sato-kun, comment tu écris « deale » ? Avec deux E ou un E et un A ? Satoshi ? Tu m'écoutes ? »  
Natsumi reposa sa tasse de café et leva les yeux sur l'intéressé. Appuyé contre le bureau, Satoshi se rongeait les ongles. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et rehaussa ses lunettes avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.  
« - Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas attaquer tes doigts, » lui fit-elle remarquer tout en tapant rapidement sur le clavier.  
« - Mais enfin, comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ! » s'exclama soudainement le policier. « Et je ne peux pas croire que tu fasses ce qu'ils te demandent ! Enfin… Ton travail, ce n'est pas de collaborer avec la mafia ! Tu t'en souviens ? Jamais tu n'aurais du écouter ton oncle et…  
« - Reste calme. Tu vas finir par te faire tuer sinon. »  
Satoshi se renfrogna. Natsumi, insouciante, se contenta de lui adresser un sourire.  
« - De toute manière, je ne peux pas louper une telle opportunité. Cet article va faire un tabac. Tu te rends compte ? Des photos d'une transaction de drogue, avec des personnalités aisément reconnaissables… Après un tel coup d'éclat, ma carrière sera toute tracée !  
« - Tu te prends vraiment au jeu… »  
Mais le jeune homme abandonnait déjà. Il était impossible de raisonner Natsumi. Pour elle, le fait d'être « l'hôte » de personnes peu recommandables était une opportunité sans pareille et non pas un danger potentiel pour sa vie. Satoshi ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas enfermés à double tour ou, pire, déjà morts. Cependant, il avait bien compris au regard de Ryûichi Asami et de ce Feilong que s'il tentait quoique ce soit d'inconsidéré… Comme par exemple, prévenir ses collègues ou raconter plus tard ce qu'il avait vu et entendu… S'il faisait une telle chose, il disparaîtrait sans laisser de traces. D'autres policiers en auraient peut-être profité, comme l'inspecteur Imamiya par exemple, mais Satoshi était jeune et pensait encore aux longues années qu'il avait devant lui et dont il comptait bien profiter. L'idée d'aider à l'arrestation de dangereux individus n'était pas une motivation suffisante pour qu'il risque sa vie. Cependant, il y avait certaines considérations morales qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier.  
« - Tu as conscience que ton article pourrait faire tuer Takaba Akihito ? » reprit-il. « Tu ne peux quand même pas ignorer cela ? »  
Natsumi cessa d'écrire et leva le nez au plafond tout en réfléchissant.  
« - Hum… J'y ai pensé. Mais Asami m'a dit de ne pas m'en soucier.  
« - Il se fera tuer, » insista Satoshi. « C'est ton collègue, ton ami même, tu ne peux pas…  
« - Je sais tout ça ! » s'écria Natsumi en se levant soudainement et en tapant du poing sur le bureau. « Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?! Tu m'imagines aller le délivrer toute seule ? Tu crois que je suis une sorte de nana avec de supers pouvoirs ? Une sorte de Magical Girl ? Alors cesse de me faire chier avec ça et ferme là ! »  
Elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, alors que le jeune homme la regardait d'un air surpris. Il l'avait rarement vue ainsi en colère et pourtant ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.  
Natsumi, coude sur la table, joignit ses mains et frotta nerveusement ses phalanges.  
« - J-je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait si mal. J'ai été imprudente. Je n'aurai pas du l'entraîner là dedans. Ca devait être une simple enquête… Et cet Asami vient me voir en me disant qu'Akihito a été enlevé. Et moi, qu'est ce que je suis censée dire ou faire ? Je suis si idiote.  
« - Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ce n'est pas toi qui a eu l'idée de cette enquête…  
« - Mais j'ai accepté et je l'ai mis devant le fait accompli. J'aurai du aller avec lui à Hong Kong. »  
La main de Satoshi se posa sur son épaule.  
« - Et quoi ? Tu crois que tu aurais pu le protéger ?  
« - En tout cas, je sais me servir d'une arme.  
« - Tu te crois capable de tirer sur un homme ? »  
Elle resta silencieuse. Elle ignorait si elle en aurait été capable ou pas.  
« - Je suis si idiote, » répéta-t-elle en appuyant son front sur ses mains. « Et tout le monde s'attend à ce que j'agisse stupidement. Que je sois une détestable peste qui vit dans un autre monde. Non… C'est ce que je suis vraiment… Peut-être que j'aurai du dire que… Ne pas être lâche… »  
Elle poussa un profond soupir tandis que Satoshi lui frottait l'épaule pour tenter de la réconforter. La journaliste releva la tête et posa à nouveau les mains sur son article. Elle avait chassé d'un battement de cils les larmes qui avaient commencé à lui venir.  
« - Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais leur donner un article digne d'une salope comme moi. Mikhaïl a intérêt à serrer les fesses.  
« - Au moins, tu n'as pas perdu ta verve, » lui fit-il remarquer.  
Elle ne répondit pas, relisant les dernières lignes qu'elle avait écrite.  
« - On écrit « deale » avec deux E ou un E et un A ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.  
Satoshi se pencha sur l'ordinateur et tapa la bonne orthographe. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne posait cette question que dans l'espoir de chasser les remords qui la possédaient et qu'elle n'avait aucunement besoin de son aide.

Iakov conduisait, concentré sur la route, alors qu'à côté de lui Tomoki s'agitait sur le siège passager. Il avait été jusqu'à fouiller dans la boite à gants et ne s'était arrêté qu'en voyant le regard noir que lui avait adressé son chaperon. « Quel type désagréable, » pensait-il tout en songeant qu'ils allaient passer une bonne partie de la journée ensemble. Mikhaïl lui manquait déjà.  
« - Pourquoi devons-nous aller sur le continent ? » demanda-t-il.  
« - Parce que notre cible est là-bas.  
« - Faire tout ce chemin, juste pour un homme…  
« - Tu ne te plaignais pas tant quand il s'agissait d'aller à Hongkong pour empêcher ce psy de parler. »  
Tomoki croisa les bras d'un air renfrogné.  
« - Ce n'était pas pareil. »  
Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il prit son pistolet, le déchargea, examina la charge de munitions, puis replaça le tout dans la culasse. Il espérait ainsi cacher son angoisse. Iakov, tout comme Mikhaïl d'ailleurs, avait pourtant tenté de le rassurer quelques jours auparavant mais les paroles d'Akihito avaient fini par hanter ses pensées. Il avait beau se persuader qu'il pouvait faire confiance en Mikhaïl, le doute l'assaillait. Et si… Si Akihito ne mentait pas ? Aussi improbable soit cette possibilité, il ne parvenait pas à l'ignorer. Il avait déjà été trahi une fois par une personne qu'il aimait. Il ne supporterait pas une seconde fois une telle chose.  
S'il avait pu prendre ses cachets, alors peut-être que son inquiétude se serait apaisée. Malheureusement, Iakov était là et il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune hésitation à jeter par la fenêtre de la voiture ses précieux médicaments. Il devait donc attendre le moment opportun pour les prendre et calmer le tremblement qui avait commencé à gagner ses mains.  
Il passa l'arme à sa ceinture et posa ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses, doigts écartés, espérant ainsi que son état passerait inaperçu. Renversant la tête en arrière, il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Peut-être que s'il s'imaginait dans un endroit calme, avec Mikhaïl… Il se crispa pourtant et ses doigts se rétractèrent comme des griffes.  
Iakov profita d'un feu rouge pour se tourner vers lui.  
« - Tu n'as pas l'air bien.  
« - Ca va, » répondit Tomoki en gardant les yeux fermés.  
« - Tu es pâle et ton front est couvert de sueur. »  
Le garçon darda sur lui un regard mauvais.  
« - Je t'ai dit que ça allait ! » s'écria-t-il brutalement.  
Le Russe continuait de le fixer et Tomoki commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur. C'était insupportable ! Il ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Sa main glissa jusqu'à son arme.  
« - Cesse de me regarder comme ça, » gronda-t-il en serrant les dents.  
« - Tu continues à prendre ça, n'est ce pas ? »  
Tomoki se tendit un peu plus. Il appuya le canon de l'arme contre les côtes de Iakov.  
« - On me les a prescrit.  
« - Tu es dépendant.  
« - Je vais te tuer, là, maintenant, si tu continues. »  
La voiture qui les suivait klaxonna. Le feu était passé au vert.  
Iakov détourna son attention du jeune homme. Pourtant, il savait que dans sa folie celui-ci aurait été capable de lui tirer dessus. Mais au lieu de s'en inquiéter, il posa la main sur le levier de vitesse et passa la première. La voiture démarra et tourna au coin de la rue.  
Tomoki rangea son arme et pivota de l'autre côté, vers la fenêtre. Son corps lui paraissait brûlant et humide. Il colla son front contre la vitre, espérant y trouver un peu de fraîcheur, et glissa la main dans sa poche pour serrer le flacon de comprimés. Il pourrait bientôt les prendre. Il devait simplement rester calme jusque là. Ensuite, il s'occuperait de l'homme qu'on lui avait ordonné de tuer, cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qui ne lui avait rien fait, hormis peut-être gâcher sa journée. Après ça, il pourrait rentrer, retrouver Mikhaïl. Il devait garder confiance en ce dernier, malgré tout le mal qu'en disait Akihito. C'était lui qui était venu le chercher dans cet asile et lui avait offert l'espoir.  
Peu importait le nombre de personnes qu'il devait assassiner pour lui car il lui devait tout.  
Mais avait-il raison de tuer des gens avec pour seul souhait de faire plaisir à l'homme qu'il aimait ? A cet instant précis, il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Alors, il essaya de se raccrocher aux justifications qu'il avait dites à Akihito lui-même. Ses cibles étaient mauvaises, il était dans son bon droit de s'en occuper.

Tomoki respira à plein poumon l'air marin tout en s'appuyant des deux mains sur le bastingage. Quelques oiseaux planaient dans le ciel en criant mais il avait le soleil de face et ne parvenait pas à les identifier.  
Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait pu échapper à la surveillance de Iakov et prendre enfin ses comprimés. Son corps comme son âme s'étaient immédiatement apaisés. Il se sentait bien, délivré de toute angoisse parasite. Ses doutes eux-même s'étaient évaporés comme l'eau au soleil.  
Tout en admirant paresseusement les flots, il pensa à sa mission. Il voulait exécuter les choses au mieux pour que Mikhaïl soit fier de lui. Il espérait que ce type ne soit pas trop difficile à tuer, car il n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps. Il fallait que tout se passe rapidement, d'une balle dans la tête, si possible.  
« - Le ferry tarde à partir. »  
Tomoki ne se retourna pas mais soupira. Iakov l'avait déjà retrouvé. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où se cacher et le pont n'était certainement pas le meilleur.  
« - Je me demande si cet homme à une famille, » se contenta de dire Tomoki.  
« - Si tu commences à penser à de telle chose, tu hésiteras au moment de le tuer. »  
Le garçon se retourna, en souriant.  
« - Non. Je me disais simplement que j'aurai plus de monde à tuer si sa famille est là. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre de temps. »  
Iakov resta silencieux et le fixa froidement. Lui-même avait déjà eu pareilles pensées avant de remplir ce genre de missions, alors pourquoi était-il choqué ? Etait-ce la façon insouciante dont il annonçait ses réflexions ?  
« Avant de rencontrer Mikhaïl, ce gamin n'était sans doute pas aussi dérangé, » songea-t-il. « C'est comme s'il avait deux personnalités, à présent. »  
Il observa Tomoki alors que celui-ci faisait à nouveau face à la mer.  
« - Mikhaïl m'a promis de m'emmener bientôt sur la plage, » raconta-t-il d'un ton guilleret. « Quand Feilong sera mort. Oui, nous irons manger sur la plage. »  
Iakov baissa la tête. Tomoki croyait-il vraiment qu'il serait capable de tuer Feilong ? Non, il mourrait de la main de ce dernier. Et même en imaginant qu'il y parvienne, alors ce serait Mikhaïl qui mettrait fin à ses jours. Non, Mikhaïl lui demanderait de le faire, parce qu'il était son bras droit et qu'il se chargeait de tout ce qui était un peu trop salissant.  
Jamais Tomoki n'irait à la plage avec Mikhaïl.  
Il lui saisit soudainement le bras. Peut-être fut-il trop brusque car une grimace de douleur se dessina sur les lèvres de Tomoki. Il desserra son étreinte, tandis que le garçon le fixait d'un air froid.  
« - Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » s'exclama-t-il.  
Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Iakov lui-même n'était pas certain de la réponse.

Akihito gardait les yeux fermés, le dos de sa main reposant sur son front. Il ne dormait pas. Comment aurait-il pu dormir ? Alors que l'autre le possédait… Il aurait pu se réfugier dans son imagination et songer à une toute autre personne mais il préférait se confronter à la dure réalité plutôt que de s'émerveiller de chimères éphémères. La douleur n'en aurait été que plus forte, une fois la rêverie achevée.Il sentit la langue de Mikhaïl tracer un sillon dans son cou et ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Il écarta sa main de son front humide et la posa sur l'épaule du Russe.  
Combien d'humiliations aurait-il à subir encore avant que l'inévitable arrive ? Sa seule motivation était l'espoir de parvenir à ses fins. Il n'avait plus l'espoir de voir Asami voler à son secours comme lorsque Feilong l'avait kidnappé. Et il avait beau avoir été souillé de la pire des façons bien des fois auparavant, ce n'était pas pour autant que cela devenait moins douloureux. Asami lui-même… Mais Asami au moins l'avait protégé… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le Yakuza n'apprendrait sans doute même pas la façon dont il s'était joué de Mikhaïl Arbatov et il se rappellerait sans doute de lui comme d'un parfait imbécile, qui l'avait distrait durant une courte période de sa vie. Un gamin, qui avait été son amant et qui était mort à cause de cette stupidité inconsciente qui le caractérisait.  
« Je suis stupide, » pensa Akihito. « Oui… Mais Mikhaïl est encore plus stupide que moi. »  
C'était un bien maigre réconfort que de penser à cela.  
Akihito enlaça cet homme qu'il aurait aimé tuer de ses propres mains si cela avait été possible et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Comme cela lui paraissait paradoxalement facile de jouer la comédie. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi pervers pour ça ? C'était peut-être l'énergie du désespoir qui le poussait à agir ainsi.  
« Mais ce n'est pas la première fois… Même avec Asami, une fois… Pour qu'il sauve mes amis… (1) »  
Il avait vendu son corps, ce jour là.  
Akihito poussa un cri et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau blanche de Mikhaïl. Pourquoi tous les hommes avec qui il avait ce genre de relations devaient tous être aussi brutaux ? Le Russe agissait rudement et comme s'il ne portait aucun intérêt à ce que lui pouvait ressentir… Non, il était évident qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun intérêt pour cela… Etait-il pareil avec Tomoki ? Ou est-ce qu'il se maîtrisait bien plus qu'il ne le faisait en cet instant ? Est-ce qu'il lui disait des paroles gorgées d'amour ou est-ce qu'il se contentait de le prendre avec autant d'intérêt pour lui que s'il avait s'agit d'un toast ?  
Peu importait. Plus Mikhaïl oubliait toute notion de prudence, mieux cela valait pour les plans d'Akihito. Le jeune homme chercha à attiser un peu plus l'être haï en lui enserrant les hanches de ses jambes et en murmurant quelques mots mensongers à son oreille.

« - Tu m'as griffé, » lui reprocha Mikhaïl d'un regard hostile.  
Akihito se redressa du matelas où il s'était étendu pour se glisser jusqu'à l'homme assis au bord du lit et qui lui tournait le dos. Il posa la main sur son épaule où apparaissaient plusieurs marques rouges et suivit ses dernières du bout des doigts. Le griffer était un bien maigre plaisir. De plus, les traces ne tarderaient pas à disparaître, car il n'avait pas plongé ses ongles jusqu'au sang.  
« - Tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est le vilain chat, » railla le photographe.  
Mikhaïl se tourna suffisamment pour agripper Akihito par ses cheveux et lui tirer la tête en arrière. Le jeune homme protesta. Sa nuque lui faisait mal.  
« - Tu deviens bien insolent, » dit-il d'une voix où couvait une menace.  
« - J'ai toujours été insolent, » répondit Akihito en grimaçant. « Ca te déplait ? »  
Le Russe le relâcha et se contenta d'appuyer la main sur sa tête pour le forcer à approcher. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et le jeune homme glissa les bras autour de son cou.  
« - Je pourrais te faire passer le goût de me répondre, » le menaça Mikhaïl mais le photographe l'ignora.  
« - Ils en auront pour longtemps. Tu veux encore le refaire avant de devoir à nouveau jouer les amoureux transis auprès de ce pauvre petit chou ? » demanda Akihito en glissant la main sur la joue de Mikhaïl. « Je suis certain que je suis bien meilleur que lui. »  
Celui-ci resta silencieux. Pour Akihito, qui ne disait mot consentait. Il s'installa sur les genoux de Mikhaïl, tournant le dos à la porte, et l'embrassa avec une passion si bien imitée qu'on aurait pu la croire sincère. Il l'enlaça à nouveau et sentit les mains de l'homme se poser sur son dos. Ses caresses reprirent aussitôt et il descendit jusque sur ses fesses. Akihito se pressa un peu plus contre lui, collant son torse au sien. Leurs corps étaient humides et le contact n'était pas des plus agréables pour Akihito.  
« Bientôt… Bientôt tout sera fini, » se répétait-t-il, pour se donner de la force.  
Il était si absorbé par ses pensées, ses vœux désespérés, qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Par contre, il sentit les muscles de son adversaire se raidir contre sa peau et ses mains essayer de le repousser.  
Akihito desserra son étreinte, tout en tournant la tête pour apercevoir la porte. Bientôt… Mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce souhait prendrait effet sur le champ.

Tomoki se tenait tétanisé à l'entrée de la chambre. Akihito imaginait sans peine la douleur que ce spectacle devait lui inspirer. Peut-être même qu'il n'osait pas y croire et espérait entendre des paroles qui viendraient le rassurer. Des paroles qui lui offriraient l'opportunité d'effacer l'incident de sa mémoire. Hélas, Akihito allait devoir le blesser un peu plus encore. Il se mit à sourire cruellement.  
« - Eh, Tomoki, on parlait justement de toi un peu avant. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Mikhaïl ne serait pas contre, tu sais ? Il pense que je pourrai t'enseigner certains trucs… »  
Il vit les larmes briller dans le regard du garçon et celui-ci se détourna pour s'enfuir en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui.  
Mikhaïl repoussa cette fois-ci plus rudement Akihito, qui était resté accroché à lui. Le jeune homme chuta à terre et se redressa sur un coude pour fixer en riant son ennemi. Le coup de pied qu'il reçut dans les côtes ne le poussa pas à arrêter.  
« - Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne pense qu'avec sa queue, » lança le photographe alors que Mikhaïl se pressait de s'habiller.  
Peut-être le Mikhaïl espérait-il encore pouvoir réparer ce qu'Akihito avait détruit en quelques secondes. Mais le jeune homme était confiant : il savait que Tomoki ne pourrait jamais pardonner la trahison de cet homme dont il s'était cru aimé et dont il avait voulu exaucer tous les désirs par amour.

(1) Pour ceux et celles qui auraient mauvaise mémoire : volume 3, quand Akihito apprend que Feilong a enlevé ses amis et tant de convaincre Asami de l'aider.


	16. After Great Pain

Commentaire : Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus que ce que j'ai pu dire dans la page d'accueil du compte. Si vous voulez lire le pourquoi du retard, allez donc sur mon profil.

**Chapitre 15 – After Great Pain**

Tomoki courrait, fuyant la vision horrifiante de ces deux corps réunis. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il en éprouvait une vive douleur et des difficultés à respirer. Mais, surtout, son cœur lui donnait l'impression de s'être fendu en deux d'un seul coup de hache. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Il tentait de les retenir. Il n'y parvenait pas.  
Le garçon entra dans une pièce et s'y enferma à double-tour. Là, il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Il passa les bras autour de ses genoux et resta ainsi prostré. Ses joues furent parcourues de sillages humides.  
Il aurait préféré mourir que de voir ça.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Iakov l'avait saisi violemment par le bras. Il lui avait demandé ce qui lui prenait mais l'expression du Russe l'avait retenu de toute autre remarque. C'était un air qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il paraissait triste et en colère à la fois. Ses lèvres, serrées comme s'il refusait de dire ce qui le torturait, témoignaient de son conflit intérieur. Il avait pourtant fini par énoncer un ordre avec fermeté.  
« - On rentre. »  
Tomoki s'était laissé tirer. Il était bien trop surpris pour résister. Mais peu à peu, une question avait germé dans son esprit : pourquoi ? Il s'était opposé à la traction qu'exerçait Iakov et celui-ci s'était arrêté, alors qu'il aurait fort bien pu continuer à l'entraîner de force.  
« - Mikhaïl ne sera pas content si on rentre sans avoir réglé le cas de ce type, » avait-il protesté en baissant la tête.  
Et Iakov lui avait dit, avec une soudaine froideur :  
« - Mikhaïl te tuera quand tu seras devenu inutile. »  
Cette phrase avait assommé Tomoki mais il n'avait pas tardé à retrouver assez d'énergie pour mettre en doute l'affirmation de l'homme. Il l'avait foudroyé d'un regard furieux et avait violemment dégagé son bras.  
« - Menteur. Tu dis simplement ça parce que tu me détestes !  
« - Il a déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer dans son lit.  
« - Menteur ! » s'était écrié d'autant plus fort le jeune homme, sans se soucier d'attirer l'attention des quelques personnes se trouvant dans le voisinage.  
« - Je peux te le prouver. Viens avec moi. »

Il n'aurait jamais du suivre Iakov. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, alors il aurait continué à être dupe du double-jeu de Mikhaïl.  
Les entrailles de Tomoki se nouèrent et il se mit à trembler. Il se rendit alors à une cruelle constatation :  
« - Je suis seul. J'ai toujours été seul. »  
Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Mikhaïl, en croyant qu'il ne l'en aimerait que plus… Tout ceci avait été vain ! Leur relation était uniquement fondée sur le mensonge et la tromperie ! Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé ! Il l'avait trahi, alors qu'il lui vouait une confiance aveugle ! Il couchait avec Akihito et tous deux semblaient y prendre du plaisir !  
Il avait tué des gens mais cela n'avait pas amené Mikhaïl à l'aimer. Certes, Tomoki lui avait fait plaisir mais pas de la façon à laquelle il s'attendait. Pourquoi ? Le haïssait-il ? Pourquoi alors qu'il était venu jusqu'à lui, pour le délivrer de cet hôpital ?  
Tomoki ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Il ne voulait pas. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.  
Il se rappela de sa première rencontre avec Mikhaïl et sa détresse n'en fut que plus grande.

« - Tu t'appelles Tomoki Imaya, n'est ce pas ? »  
Tomoki avait gardé les yeux rivés sur la seule et unique fenêtre de la pièce, de l'instant où son visiteur était entré jusqu'à celui où il avait prononcé ces quelques mots. Ses seules visites étaient celles de sa cousine mais voir un nouveau visage n'avait causé en lui aucune joie.  
« - Je m'appelle Mikhaïl Arbatov, » avait continué l'homme, sans se décourager.  
« - Si je reste sage aujourd'hui, ils m'ont dit que je pourrais sortir. »  
Le garçon avait tendu les mains vers la fenêtre, d'où s'écoulaient les rayons du soleil. L'infirmier, qui se trouvait à proximité, avait paru sur ses gardes. Il connaissait le caractère imprévisible du jeune homme. Il paraissait doux, mélancolique, puis vous enfoncez soudainement un objet pointu dans la main. Les calmants suffisaient à peine à atténuer ses excès de rage et de paranoïa.  
« - Mais si je sors, je ferai tout pour le trouver et le tuer. Alors je sais qu'ils me mentent. »  
Tomoki avait un peu plus levé les bras et avait agité ses mains dans le vide comme s'il avait tenté de capturer les rayons du soleil.  
« - Moi, je pourrais te faire sortir. »  
Il avait tourné pour la première fois la tête vers son visiteur et l'avait observé, les yeux à demi-clos. Les cheveux blonds de Mikhaïl lui avaient fait penser à l'astre du jour et il en avait été fasciné. Il avait fait mine de toucher le visage de l'homme et l'infirmier s'était aussitôt approché, craignant le pire. Le russe lui avait alors adressé un regard qui l'avait dissuadé d'intervenir.  
« - Me faire sortir ? » avait répété Tomoki tout en posant ses mains sur les joues de l'inconnu.  
« - Oui. J'ai entendu parler de toi. Je sais ce que Feilong t'a fait. »  
En entendant prononcer le nom de son ennemi, le garçon s'était rembruni et avait relâché le visage de son interlocuteur. Il avait posé les mains sur ses genoux et ses doigts s'étaient crispés. L'humiliation qu'il avait subi lui était revenue à l'esprit : il n'avait pas été en mesure de tuer Feilong et ensuite... Sa cousine avait cru bon de le faire interner suite à l'avis d'un maudit psychiatre qui ne comprenait rien à sa souffrance. Mais peut-être que là encore, c'était Feilong qui l'avait poussé à le faire…  
« - Il m'a tué. Une fois.  
« - Il m'a fait beaucoup de tort aussi. »  
Aussi rapidement qu'il s'était terni, le visage de Tomoki s'était éclairé.  
« - C'est vrai ?  
« - Oui. Et c'est de sa faute si tu es là à présent. Mais si tu fais ce que je te dis, tu auras bientôt l'opportunité de retrouver ta liberté. »  
Tomoki s'était agité sur sa chaise, comme pris d'une brusque hésitation. Il avait coulé un regard soupçonneux à l'infirmier.  
« - Lui. Il ira tout raconter au docteur.  
« - Non. Je le paye pour qu'il tienne sa langue, » avait assuré Mikhaïl. « Maintenant, écoute moi… »  
Il avait reporté son attention sur le visage lumineux de son interlocuteur. Les boucles blondes étaient-elles faites d'or ?  
« - Tu dois te montrer gentil, Tomoki.  
« - Pourquoi ?  
« - Parce que si tu es gentil, ils te laisseront plus de liberté. Ils te permettront de te promener dans le parc. Et tu pourras t'échapper avec mon aide. »  
Mikhaïl avait pris le menton de Tomoki entre ses doigts et celui-ci s'était surpris à légèrement rougir.  
« - Mais si tu veux que cela arrive, tu ne devras plus blesser personne. Tu t'en sens capable ? »  
Il avait acquiescé sans parvenir à détacher son regard des yeux bleus du Russe.  
« - Tu ne devras parler à personne de notre discussion. Pas même à ta cousine. »  
Voyant qu'il avait à nouveau opiné, Mikhaïl avait poursuivi :  
« - Ensuite, je t'aiderai à te venger de Feilong. »

« - Comment ai-je pu être si naïf ? »  
Tomoki connaissait la réponse à sa propre question. Il avait cru Mikhaïl car celui-ci lui avait offert la vengeance, mais aussi l'affection qui lui manquait cruellement. Il n'avait guère réfléchi aux vraies motivations de cet homme et avait cru tout ce que celui-ci lui avait dit. Il avait voulu, encore une fois, croire en une histoire qui ne se produit que dans les contes de fées. Feilong ne lui avait donc pas servi de leçons… Il continuait de rêver.  
Mais le rêve était bel et bien terminé.  
Tomoki essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Sa détresse avait laissé place à une froide fureur. Son visage devint un masque d'indifférence. Cette même indifférence qui avait tant surpris Akihito, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.  
Il ne devait pas se cacher et pleurer comme un enfant. Non…  
Tomoki déverrouilla la porte et sortit. Il savait que Mikhaïl le cherchait et qu'une confrontation serait inévitable. Pourtant, l'idée de faire face au traître ne l'angoissait plus.  
Il descendit l'escalier et gagna le salon.  
Son regard s'attarda sur le carrelage blanc. C'était là où il avait tué le docteur. Bien que les traces de sang aient été soigneusement récurées, il pouvait encore dire à quel endroit son corps s'était écroulé.  
Il s'accroupit, touchant l'emplacement exact. Son cœur était si meurtri qu'il ne parvenait pas à y puiser un seul gramme de compassion.

Akihito avait attendu que Mikhaïl quitte la chambre pour se relever et chercher ses propres vêtements. Il s'habilla rapidement, tout en sachant que son destin était à présent scellé. Il n'aurait pas la vie sauve après un tel coup d'éclat. Il avait irrémédiablement brisé les plans de Mikhaïl.  
Il éprouvait pourtant des remords à la pensée d'avoir blessé Tomoki mais quel autre choix aurait-il pu avoir ? Jamais le garçon n'aurait ouvert les yeux sans cela et il serait mort, sans comprendre que son amant le manipulait depuis le départ. Mikhaïl lui-même l'avait dit : il avait toujours compté se débarrasser de Tomoki. Ainsi, le garçon s'enfuirait et ne mourrait pas.  
Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre, il fut interpellé par Iakov :  
« - Ce que tu as dit était ignoble.  
« - Tu étais là ? » demanda Akihito, tout en se tournant vers lui.  
Iakov était adossé contre le mur, bras croisés.  
« - N'étais-tu pas censé prévenir Mikhaïl du retour de Tomoki ? »  
Il resta silencieux et Akihito se mit à sourire. Iakov n'avait pas besoin de parler. C'était évident.  
« - Merci.  
« - Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Ni pour Tomoki. Mais pour Mikhaïl.  
« - Bien sûr… »  
Le visage de Iakov restait vide de toute expression. Le photographe se demanda s'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il avait fait…  
« - Que va-t-il se passer, à présent ? » demanda le jeune homme.  
« - Je ne sais pas. »  
Au fond de lui, Iakov savait pourtant qu'il devait rapidement rejoindre Mikhaïl et Tomoki. Les choses ne s'arrêteraient sans doute pas là. Il devait avant tout veiller à la sécurité de son employeur. Il partit dans la direction qu'ils avaient tous deux empruntés.  
Akihito hésita avant de le suivre. Peut-être aurait-il du tenter de s'échapper… Mais une telle entreprise lui paraissait perdue d'avance.

Tomoki se redressa tout en glissant une main dans ses cheveux décolorés.  
« - Tu m'as trahi, » fit-il d'un ton froid à Mikhaïl qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.  
« - C'est cet Akihito…  
« - Bien sûr. Il t'a sauté dessus. Et c'est tout à fait par hasard si tu t'es retrouvé nu, » railla le garçon tout en se retournant. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis. « Je ne suis pas naïf à ce point. »  
Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de Mikhaïl.  
« - Vu la façon dont tu t'es jeté dans mes bras, je pouvais toujours essayer… »  
Etait-ce bien l'homme qui s'était montré si tendre et attentionné avec lui ? Tomoki ne le reconnaissait pas. Pourquoi… Pourquoi était-il si différent ? Tout était-il donc si faux chez lui ?  
« - Je t'ai donné ma confiance, mon amour, que te fallait-il de plus ? J'ai été jusqu'à tuer des gens pour toi ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix étranglée.  
« - Tu ne m'intéresses qu'à cause de Feilong. »  
Feilong. Encore lui ! Ne cesserait-il donc jamais de lui gâcher l'existence ? Oui, c'était à cause de Feilong si Mikhaïl… Certes, Tomoki avait toujours su qu'ils étaient ennemis mais il n'avait pas songé un seul instant que Mikhaïl ait pu venir le trouver uniquement pour cette raison.  
Il était si stupide… Comme si les princes charmants pouvaient exister… Il aurait du le savoir pourtant. Il aurait du le savoir après ce qui s'était passé… Son père était mort à cause de sa naïveté.  
Il serra les poings avec force. Il trembla. Il aurait aimé détruire ce beau visage, arracher cette chevelure d'or et crever ces yeux couleur océan.  
« - Et pourquoi ? » demanda Tomoki alors qu'il sentait les larmes revenir. « Tu voulais que je le tue… C'est ça ? Uniquement ça ?  
« - Parce que tu crois que tu en aurais seulement était capable ? » s'exclama Mikhaïl en riant. « Tu n'es qu'un gosse. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as tué quelques déchets que tu aurais pu le faire.  
« - Alors…  
« - Il aurait été obligé de te tuer… Mais tu ne peux pas com… »  
Mikhaïl s'était interrompu. Tomoki brandissait son pistolet d'une main ferme. Son regard était celui de quelqu'un qui n'avait plus rien à perdre.  
« - Je vais te tuer. Et après je vais tuer Akihito.  
« - Si tu fais ça, tu ne sortiras pas vivant d'ici, » lui fit remarquer Mikhaïl d'un ton posé.  
« - Ca m'est égal. »  
Il se déplaça sur le côté et le jeune homme suivit ses mouvements comme un félin guette sa proie. Le Russe savait que Tomoki n'aurait aucune hésitation à appuyer sur la détente. Etant du mauvais côté de l'arme, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était gagner du temps.  
« - Si tu meurs, tu ne pourras pas te venger de Feilong, » insista-t-il.  
« - Ca m'est égal, » répéta encore Tomoki.  
Pourtant, si ses paroles étaient fermes, une lueur d'hésitation était apparue dans son regard. Il n'imaginait pas mourir sans avoir rendu à Feilong la monnaie de sa pièce. C'était par lui que le cauchemar avait commencé. C'était lui qui l'avait trahi en premier, pour tuer son père. Et il lui avait tiré dessus, le laissant pour mort. Et lorsqu'il était sorti du coma, il s'était présenté comme un ami, profitant de son amnésie. Il l'avait trompé une seconde fois.  
Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser Mikhaïl s'en tirer à si bon compte. Que devait-il faire ? Sa main se crispa sur l'arme et il commit l'erreur de relâcher sa vigilance. Son bras fut soudainement empoigné et redressé. Il appuya sur la détente mais la balle alla se ficher au plafond. De la poussière de plâtre chuta. Puis il fut expédié au sol d'un uppercut. Le pistolet lui échappa des mains et glissa sur le sol. Sonné, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui s'était produit.

L'attaque n'était pas venue de Mikhaïl ; il se trouvait bien trop loin de Tomoki et l'arme à feu de ce dernier le tenait en respect. S'il avait tenté quoique ce soit de cet ordre, il aurait été tué.  
Malheureusement, Tomoki, obnubilé par les acteurs de la trahison, avait oublié Iakov dans son équation. Pourtant, il savait que le tueur resterait toujours du côté de Mikhaïl et cela même s'il lui avait dit la vérité sur les intentions de ce dernier. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il avait fait cela…  
Iakov était entré discrètement dans le salon au cours de la discussion et avait attendu le moment propice pour intervenir. Tomoki était bien plus frêle que lui et le maîtriser ne posait pas de problèmes.  
« - Tu arrives toujours à temps, » lui fit remarquer Mikhaïl avec un sourire en coin.  
Il ne regardait pas son bras droit. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le garçon qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits au pied de Iakov.  
« - Cependant, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment cet incident a pu se produire. Ne t'avais-je pas dit de me prévenir à chacun de ses retours ?  
« - Si Monsieur, » se contenta de dire Iakov, sans cesser de surveiller Tomoki.  
« - Donc, j'ai raison de supposer que c'était délibéré de ta part ? »  
Iakov se contenta de baisser la tête. Il n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Aucun mensonge n'aurait pu tromper Mikhaïl et d'ailleurs il n'avait pas envie de mentir. Alors qu'il restait silencieux, plusieurs hommes de main arrivèrent, sans aucun doute alertés par le coup de feu. Leur chef leur fit signe de ne pas intervenir.  
« - Je vois, » soupira Mikhaïl. « Qu'importe, je te pardonne… Je sais que tu m'es toujours loyal. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que tu vas le tuer maintenant. »  
Le tuer ? Tomoki écarquilla les yeux mais il n'était pas le seul dont l'effroi était visible. Si Mikhaïl semblait se réjouir de la situation et si Iakov gardait un ait impassible malgré la cruauté de son employeur, Akihito, qui était lui aussi entré dans le salon, affichait un air horrifié.  
« - Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » s'écria-t-il à l'intention des deux hommes. « Laissez le partir ! »  
Mikhaïl le cloua sur place d'un regard meurtrier et tendit le doigt dans sa direction.  
« - Ferme la ! C'est de ta faute. Alors, regarde bien. »  
Les paroles du Russe frappèrent Akihito de plein fouet. C'était de sa faute ? Bien sûr il avait voulu que Tomoki s'aperçoive de la félonie de Mikhaïl mais il n'avait pas voulu que les choses dégénèrent ainsi. Il pensait que le jeune homme s'enfuirait. Ou que quelqu'un l'inciterait à le faire. Ou quoique ce soit d'autre… Mais pas ça ! D'un autre côté, n'avait-il pas été idiot de penser que Tomoki s'en irait sans faire d'histoire ? Il avait assassiné des gens, y compris devant lui. Avait-il commis une erreur en lui ouvrant les yeux ? Non, Mikhaïl l'aurait tué de toute manière, si Feilong n'avait pas été contraint de le faire. Alors, que pouvait-il faire pour le sauver à présent ? Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre meurt par sa faute ! Même si ce n'était pas lui qui exécutait la sentence, il en était responsable. Comme avec le garde du corps qu'avait engagé Feilong pour le protéger, comme avec le psychiatre qu'il avait forcé à parler… Comme avec Akiko, sur qui il avait tiré pour sauver sa peau…  
« - Iakov ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant celui-ci s'emparer de l'arme qu'il portait toujours sur lui. « Ne fais pas ça ! »  
Tomoki restait immobile et silencieux, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Son teint avait pâli et ses lèvres s'étaient serrées. A cet instant précis, Akihito le maudit de rester aussi apathique. Ne pouvait-il pas se défendre ou même tenter de fuir ? Il avait l'allure d'une fichue vache qui se laissait conduire à l'abattoir !  
Le photographe décida de faire la seule chose possible dans une situation aussi désespérée. Il se pencha pour ramasser l'arme de Tomoki, qui avait glissé jusqu'à proximité de ses pieds, et la pointa en direction de Iakov.  
Aussitôt, il entendit le cliquètement métallique des armes à feu. Les hommes de Mikhaïl l'avaient mis en joue mais il s'en souciait fort peu. Ce qui comptait n'était pas sa vie car il se savait condamné mais celle de Tomoki.  
« - Laisse le partir !  
« - Je ne peux pas, » répondit simplement Iakov.  
« - Si tu ne le laisses pas partir, je tue l'autre connard. »  
Il se tourna brusquement pour viser Mikhaïl. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard brûlant de haine. Ses hommes n'avaient pas encore tiré. Peut-être attendaient-ils son ordre ou celui de Iakov pour le faire.  
« - Ne l'écoute pas, Iakov. Il n'osera jamais abattre quelqu'un de sang froid, tu le sais bien.  
« - Tu en es certain ? » rétorqua Akihito en essayant d'empêcher sa main de trembler. « Je préfère tuer une ordure comme toi plutôt que de laisser Tomoki mourir. Ca ne m'importe pas si tes molosses me descendent ensuite. J'ai déjà tué quelqu'un, tu sais ? Et elle pensait que je n'en serais pas capable. »  
Iakov regarda tour à tour Tomoki, qui restait tétanisé, Mikhaïl, qui le fixait à présent avec l'évident désir de le voir obéir, et enfin Akihito, qui le surprenait par son audace.  
« - Il bluffe. Tu le vois bien, » insista Mikhaïl.  
« - Oui, certainement. Mais… »  
Iakov baissa son arme et son regard fuit celui accusateur de son employeur.  
« - J'ai juré de vous protéger. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous faire courir un risque, aussi infime soit-il. »  
Tous deux savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Iakov ne trouvait tout simplement pas l'indifférence nécessaire pour exécuter cet ordre. Jusqu'à présent, il ne voyait ses victimes que comme des pantins qu'il pouvait aisément briser pour servir les intérêts de Mikhaïl. Mais il avait commis l'erreur de s'attacher. Il n'était plus le Iakov qui s'apprêtait à mener à bien un travail qu'il trouvait banal. S'il appuyait sur la détente, il commettrait un meurtre. Il tuerait un garçon, à peine plus âgé que sa sœur.  
Mikhaïl pouvait-il seulement comprendre cela ? Non. Iakov savait qu'il venait de perdre sa place à ses côtés. Au mieux, Mikhaïl se contenterait de nommer quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer le rôle de son fidèle bras droit. Au pire… Eh bien, il ne tarderait pas à savoir si sa famille lui en voulait pour ses crimes ou si elle lui avait pardonnée.

Iakov sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix d'Akihito :  
« - Laisse le partir, maintenant, » demanda le jeune homme à l'intention de Mikhaïl.  
Le photographe n'avait pas cessé de garder son arme pointée sur lui. Il savait que tout n'était pas encore gagné. Si Iakov refusait d'obéir, rien n'empêchait Mikhaïl de demander à l'un de ses hommes de se charger de cela à sa place.  
« - Tu es vraiment stupide, » lança le mafieux. « Tu pourrais en profiter pour te sauver et l'abandonner ici… Tu crois que Tomoki ferait la même chose pour toi ? Ou bien qu'il t'en remerciera ?  
« - Je me fous de ton avis sur la question. »  
Mikhaïl haussa des épaules et afficha un air désinvolte, comme si accéder à la demande d'Akihito ne lui posait finalement aucun problème. Iakov savait qu'il n'était pas aussi détaché qu'il le laissait croire. Au fond de lui-même, il devait bouillir littéralement de rage. Son esprit devait être traversé par milles et unes façons de faire payer à Akihito cette humiliation. Il perdrait la face s'il relâchait ainsi sa proie. D'un autre côté, la détermination d'Akihito devait commencer à le troubler. Après tout, il avait déjà tenté de le tuer quelques temps auparavant. Si le jeune homme ne bluffait pas, alors il mourrait stupidement. Et c'était certainement une humiliation bien plus grande que de laisser Tomoki partir.  
« - Pose cette arme et je le laisserai partir.  
« - Je ne poserais cet arme que lorsqu'il aura quitté cet endroit sain et sauf. »  
Mikhaïl et Akihito auraient pu continuer à s'électrocuter du regard encore longtemps si Tomoki n'avait enfin donné signe de vie en se relevant.  
Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, Akihito lui offrait l'occasion de fuir. Alors qu'il s'était promis de le tuer, maintenant il éprouvait à son égard un sentiment de reconnaissance.  
N'attendant pas que Mikhaïl prenne sa décision, il se dirigea à pas rapide vers la seule issue du salon. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra quand trois hommes de Mikhaïl s'interposèrent. Son premier réflexe fut de saisir son arme mais il se rappela l'avoir lâchée lorsque Iakov l'avait frappé. Son corps entier se raidit dans la crainte d'une attaque qui ne vint pas.  
« - Laissez le passer, » ordonna Mikhaïl.  
Les colosses s'écartèrent.  
Tomoki s'engouffra dans le passage libéré avec un sentiment de honte. Akihito et Iakov l'avaient sauvé mais, lui, qu'avait-il fait pour eux ?

Akihito attendit quelques secondes, quelques horribles secondes où la peur qu'il avait jusqu'à présent ignorée commença à le consumer. Une petite part de lui-même se disait avec éloquence : « quitte à mourir, autant emporter ce connard avec moi ». Mais son index restait rigide, incapable de presser la détente qui aurait pourtant assuré un allé-simple en Enfer à son tortionnaire.  
Il réagit à peine lorsque la main de Iakov se posa sur la sienne pour lui retirer le pistolet. L'arme ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Il ferma brièvement les yeux. La terreur tétanisait chacun de ses muscles car il savait sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas su depuis le départ que son plan était voué à une fin tragique.  
Mikhaïl aboya des ordres mais Akihito qui s'était momentanément déconnecté de toute réalité ne les comprit pas. Il se retrouva contraint à se mettre à genoux et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il posa à nouveau son regard sur le Russe. La fureur de Mikhaïl était si visible qu'elle aurait pu le brûler telle une giclée d'acide. Et pourtant, Akihito trouva au fond de lui encore assez de témérité pour fanfaronner.  
« - J'ai gagné, Mikhaïl. Tu peux toujours prétendre le contraire, tout le monde sait que j'ai gagné. Qu'est ce que ça fait au juste, de se faire rouler par un gamin ? »  
Mikhaïl glissa un mot qui devait être en russe. Aussitôt, Akihito reçut un coup de poing dans les cotes de la part d'un des hommes du mafieux. C'était douloureux mais il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas de parler.  
« - Quoi ? Tu as besoin d'eux pour régler mon compte ? Tu n'es pas capable de venir me faire taire toi-même ? Asami au moins… Et même Feilong… Eux ils ne se cachent pas derrière leurs gardes du corps.  
« - Je n'ai pas envie de me salir avec le sang d'une vermine telle que toi, » se contenta de répondre Mikhaïl avec un ton posé qui aurait presque démenti l'éclat de haine qui brûlait dans son regard. « Regarder me suffit.  
« - Si vous le tuez… » commença Iakov qui savait qu'Asami ne laisserait pas un tel acte impuni, quand bien même était-il persuadé d'avoir été trahi par Akihito.  
« - Ferme là, » lui ordonna-t-il avec mépris. « Tu en as déjà assez fait, tu ne crois pas ? Je réglerai ton cas après. »  
Akihito reçut un nouveau coup et ce ne fut que le premier d'une longue série. C'était étrange comme ce qu'il subissait lui rappelait sa première rencontre avec Iakov, lorsque celui-ci avait laissé ses hommes le passer à tabac. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait la certitude qu'il se ferait battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mikhaïl aurait pu choisir de lui mettre une balle dans la tête mais sans doute avait-il jugé que ce n'était pas une mort assez douloureuse pour celui qui l'avait roulé dans la farine. Mais ce qui était réellement douloureux, ce n'était pas tant les coups qu'il commençait à avoir l'habitude de recevoir que l'idée que l'autre sadique savourait ce spectacle.  
Il vit des taches de sang sur le carrelage blanc. Ce ne pouvait être que le sien. Celui du docteur que Tomoki avait tué avait été nettoyé depuis plusieurs jours. Il allait mourir dans les mêmes pitoyables conditions, si ce n'était plus. Mais il l'avait mérité. Oui… Sauver Tomoki, c'était trop peu pour le délivrer de sa culpabilité.  
Et alors qu'il espérait presque la mort, les coups cessèrent.

Akihito était trop faible pour se redresser et sa tête l'élançait tant qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'elle était fendue en deux. Derrière le bourdonnement de ses oreilles, une voix lui parvint, celle de Mikhaïl. Il le sentit se pencher au dessus de lui et bientôt sa main le saisit par les cheveux pour le forcer à relever le visage vers lui.  
« - Tu croyais que j'allais te tuer ? » demanda-t-il en souriant. « Ca serait trop facile, tu ne crois pas ? Tu t'es joué de moi et tu vas le payer. Et crois moi que quand j'en aurai terminé, tu me supplieras de te tuer. Mais… Je ne le ferai pas, car ce sera tellement plus amusant de te voir souffrir. »  
Mikhaïl le relâcha soudainement et se leva tout en frottant les jambes de son pantalon.  
« - Tu sais pourquoi Asami ne souhaite pas te revoir ? Tu le sais ? Il est persuadé que tu l'as trahi. Il en a eu la preuve. Mais je suppose que ça ne l'empêchera pas de venir te chercher malgré tout. J'ai hâte de voir votre confrontation. Mais, rassure-toi, il n'aura pas l'occasion de te faire trop de mal et tu pourras le voir mourir.  
« - Toi… Ordure, » parvint à dire Akihito avant de gémir de douleur.  
« - Emmenez-le à la cave. Iakov, viens par ici, nous avons à discuter. »


	17. Everything Goes Dark

_Commentaire_ : c'est avec un immense soulagement, trois mois de cogitation et plus d'une heure pour me décider sur le titre (une chanson des Hoosiers avec un titre bien joyeux, n'est ce pas ? Je vous conseille _Worried About Ray_ du même groupe) que je termine enfin ce chapitre. Je suis lessivée par la fac (pour rester polie) alors j'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût (sinon tant pis). J'ai vraiment hâte d'en finir avec cette fic (non pas que je ne l'aime pas mais parce que je suis embêtée de toujours vous faire attendre).

**Chapitre 16 – Everything Goes Dark**

Les lieux étaient-ils plongés dans le noir ou était-ce lui qui ne parvenait plus à voir correctement ? Akihito tenta de bouger et poussa un cri de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des os cassés. Bon sang, il espérait que ce n'était qu'une impression…  
Il n'était pas mort. Du moins pas encore. Il se demandait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou au contraire craindre la suite.  
Autrefois, il aurait tout mis sur le dos d'Asami. Quand avait-il abandonné ce leitmotiv ? Les choses étaient si simples alors. Si un malheur lui arrivait, c'était forcément de la faute du yakuza. Aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il était seul et unique responsable de tout ce qu'il subissait.  
Asami viendrait-il le chercher ? Mikhaïl semblait le croire. Akihito fut pris d'un frisson. Mikhaïl avait-il menti lorsqu'il avait dit qu'Asami était persuadé que tous deux avaient une liaison ? Quelle preuve avait-il pu lui apporter ? Et comment Asami avait-il pu le croire, malgré tout ?  
« Je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes, il le sait. »  
Si, il l'était. Il avait couché avec Mikhaïl pour tenter de le manipuler. Cela avait plutôt bien marché, jusque là. Mais Mikhaïl s'était aussi joué de lui. Il l'avait poussé à entamer une relation en lui faisant croire qu'Asami ne viendrait pas. Et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Akihito avait fourni à son ennemi de quoi nourrir la jalousie d'Asami.  
Akihito connaissait Asami. Il viendrait le chercher, ne serait-ce que pour montrer qu'il lui appartenait encore et que sa survie dépendait de lui. Il l'avait mis en danger. Il avait peut-être sauvé Tomoki en faisant échouer le plan de Mikhaïl mais les choses s'étaient peut-être aggravées. Asami allait agir imprudemment et il se ferait tuer.  
« - Il faut que tu boives. »  
Akihito crut avoir rêvé cette voix jusqu'à sentir une main se poser sur sa nuque pour l'aider à redresser la tête.  
« - Iakov ? »  
Le bord d'un verre appuya sur ses lèvres. Sa gorge lui faisait mal chaque fois qu'il avalait. Il se rendit compte que ses joues le brûlaient et qu'il avait pleuré.  
« - Tu es vivant ? » demanda-t-il alors que le visage de Iakov se précisait dans l'obscurité.  
« - Il aurait dû me tuer. Il ne l'a pas fait. J'imagine qu'il trouve plus cruel de me remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. »  
Akihito parvint à lever la main et à la poser sur le bras de Iakov. Ce geste ne lui occasionna aucune douleur. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait disparu ou parce qu'il s'y était… habitué ?  
« - Tu sortiras bientôt d'ici, » poursuivit Iakov en ébrouant les cheveux d'Akihito.  
« - Ma vie est entre les mains d'un tueur homophobe, qui a pris goût aux actions inconsidérées. Comme c'est rassurant… »

Asami considérait la rue en contrebas d'un œil distrait. Plus les jours passaient, plus son humeur s'assombrissait. Son vœu le plus cher était de foutre une autre raclée à ce Russe arrogant. Et si Akihito était toujours vivant, il lui montrerait que la trahison pouvait s'avérer mortelle. Non, il ferait pire.  
Les choses n'évoluaient jamais comme on le souhaitait. Lorsqu'il avait commencé cette relation avec Akihito, tout n'était qu'un jeu à ses yeux. Le gamin était à croquer et le tourmenter se révélait être un merveilleux passe-temps pour quelqu'un d'aussi solitaire que lui. Quand avait-il ressenti de l'attachement pour lui ? Il se rappelait de sa fureur lorsque Feilong l'avait kidnappé pour la seconde fois. Peut-être que tout avait débuté à cet instant précis. Petit à petit, il s'était laissé _approcher_, jusqu'à le laisser emménager chez lui durant quelques semaines lorsqu'il avait perdu son appartement. Ils avaient brièvement formé ce qu'on appelait un couple. Un couple certes peu orthodoxe, mais un couple quand même. Puis, il avait fallu que cette affaire de meurtres éclate et qu'il mette Akihito sur le coup. Il aurait mieux fait de le ligoter dans son lit pour le garder bien au chaud. Ou d'empêcher Feilong de s'en mêler. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui si Akihito s'était rendu à Hong Kong. Ils avaient beau être alliés par la force des choses, il ne lui pardonnerait pas de l'avoir ainsi utilisé. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si Akihito se faisait enlever pour la première fois de sa vie et il s'était dit qu'il lui suffirait de le récupérer, aussi promptement que possible…  
Hélas, ce sale petit rat cherchait les faveurs de Mikhaïl et il semblait apprécier de se faire monter par ce Russe fadasse.  
« - Pendant que tu… ne faisais rien, mes hommes ont trouvé l'endroit où se cache Arbatov, » annonça Feilong après être entré dans le bureau. « Une villa, en bord de mer. Elle est gardée comme fort Knox.  
« - Tomoki est-il là-bas ?  
« - Je ne sais pas, » avoua Feilong avec une mine contrariée. « Si j'avais des hommes infiltrés, je pourrais avoir plus d'informations mais… »  
Asami se tourna vers lui. Feilong était vêtu d'une de ses détestables robes chinoises. Savait-il comme cela lui donnait un air d'autant plus efféminé ? Qui pouvait le prendre au sérieux en tant que chef de Baishe quand il était vêtu ainsi ? Il était si faible et émotif…  
« - Les hommes de Mikhaïl ne sont pas incorruptibles et j'ai de l'argent à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, » avança Asami d'un air imperturbable. « Si on entre de force, Mikhaïl pourrait tuer ton protégé.  
« - Tu te moques de ce qui pourrait arriver à Akihito, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda abruptement Feilong tout en haussant un sourcil.  
« - Akihito a choisi son camp. Je n'ai pas à m'appesantir sur ce qui pourrait lui arriver.  
« - Ces photos étaient vraiment très instructives. Mais Akihito ne coucherait pas avec Arbatov simplement pour sauver sa peau. Il est trop stupide pour avoir une idée aussi judicieuse. »  
Vraiment, les choses ne tournaient jamais comme on s'y attendait… Maintenant, Feilong tentait de le consoler. La situation en devenait tellement risible qu'un sourire puis un rire sec lui échappèrent.  
« - Au contraire, Akihito est tout à fait capable de faire cela… Tu le sais bien… »  
Il se souvenait de quelle façon le photographe avait « vendu » son propre corps pour l'inciter à sauver ses amis de Feilong. Il savait aussi qu'Akihito n'avait pas hésité à coucher bon gré mal gré avec ce même Feilong afin d'éviter une mort certaine ou de finir dans un bordel de Hong Kong. Alors, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il se fut prostitué auprès d'Arbatov. Mais c'était une fois de trop.  
Feilong s'assit sur le bureau et croisa les bras. Son regard brillait de malice.  
« - Je ne pense pas qu'il ait seulement réfléchi à ça. Tu es vieux, vraiment vieux, et Mikhaïl est si plein de vitalité... Akihito a dû comprendre qu'il ne perdait pas au change. »  
Heureusement ou pas, les choses finissaient toujours par rentrer dans l'ordre, après quelques secondes de folie douce… La compassion de Feilong s'était déjà évanouie comme la neige au Sahara.  
Asami ne se soucia pas des insultes de Feilong. Il s'approcha du bureau et ramassa le téléphone portable qui s'y trouvait. Feilong suivait chacun de ses faits et gestes avec attention. Il avait l'allure d'une panthère épiant une proie bien grasse. Alors qu'Asami portait l'appareil à son oreille, il fronça des sourcils en jetant un regard en coin à son allié… qui ne le serait bientôt plus s'il continuait à le regarder aussi fixement.  
« - Tu n'es pas encore parti ?  
« - Je profite du spectacle. »  
Le visage d'Asami était comme un livre ouvert où l'on pouvait lire en lettres capitales « mon amant m'a cocufié et je broie du noir avec un marteau ». Feilong n'y pouvait rien, c'était trop délectable pour manquer cela. Ce n'était pas comme si une telle chose pouvait lui arriver à lui. Tomoki ne se jetterait pas dans les bras du premier venu. Même s'il traversait une phase de dépression et qu'il le haïssait, ce n'était pas son genre. Il était si innocent par bien des côtés, toujours à espérer un prince charmant qui n'existait pas… C'était ce qui le rendait aussi attachant.  
Asami reposa le téléphone avec un calme surprenant compte tenu de la situation. Il se déplaça pour faire face à Feilong et posa les mains de chaque côté de lui, sur le rebord du bureau. Feilong eut un mouvement de recul et son expression de contentement disparut de son visage.  
« - Je me souviens… » commença Asami d'un ton susurrant.  
« - De quoi ? » questionna Feilong qui se sentait vaguement mal à l'aise face au regard transperçant que lui adressait le yakuza.  
« - De quelle façon tu te trémoussais quand je te caressais. Tu écartais les cuisses en gémissant pour que je te prenne. »  
Feilong ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'évocation de ces souvenirs embarrassants. Il leva le poing avec l'intention de le frapper mais Asami l'intercepta en le saisissant par le poignet. Feilong plissa les paupières et ses longs cils noirs assombrirent ses yeux dorés.  
« - … Mais nous n'avons jamais terminé ça.  
« - Je ne suis pas intéressé, » déclara Feilong d'un ton froid tout en cherchant à dégager son poignet.  
« - Tu mens. »  
Feilong jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, dans l'espoir de trouver sur ce maudit bureau quelque chose d'autre qu'une surface dure où se faire abuser. Comme un coupe papier bien tranchant, par exemple. Hélas, il n'y avait pas un seul ustensile susceptible de servir d'armes.  
« - Tu es si mauvais acteur, Feilong. Tu trembles déjà comme une fille.  
« - Si je tremble, c'est de dégoût.  
« - Tu passes ton temps à abuser des pauvres garçons comme Akihito mais je me demande si tu as déjà connu un homme. Yoh, peut-être ? Ou alors en prison ? C'était dans les douches ou en… »  
Feilong se rappela soudainement qu'il avait un second poing et qu'il pouvait s'en servir contre la mâchoire d'Asami, ce qui se révéla plutôt efficace. Il lui envoya ensuite un coup de pied dans le ventre pour le repousser et se décolla du bureau. Il écumait de rage mais était incapable de l'exprimer verbalement. Les lèvres serrées, il toisa ce maudit japonais.  
Alors que Feilong le fusillait du regard, Asami se massa la mâchoire. L'efféminé n'en avait pas l'air comme ça mais il pouvait frapper fort.  
« - Tu ne serais pas aussi furieux si tu pensais que j'avais tort. Tu aimais que je te touche.  
« - C'était il y a longtemps. Tu t'es servi de moi. Tu m'as trahi. J'ai failli mourir. J'ai été en prison à cause de toi. Et tu m'as perforé le ventre, » lista Feilong d'une seule traite.  
Asami haussa les épaules et sortit son paquet de cigarettes.  
« - Tu m'as tiré dans l'épaule et la jambe, tu ne cesses d'essayer de me nuire ou de me concurrencer, tu me prends ce qui m'appartient, alors je pense qu'on est quitte à ce sujet. »  
La cigarette allumée, Asami baissa les yeux durant un instant pour considérer la fumée qui s'en élevait.  
« - J'ai eu une balle dans le ventre à cause d'Akihito… » murmura Feilong. « Quand je pense que tu ne veux plus le récupérer et que tu te permets de me draguer aussi ouvertement… Si c'était pour en arriver à ça, tu aurais mieux fait de me le laisser. J'aurai pu lui trouver un travail à la hauteur de ses compétences. »  
Asami s'approcha de Feilong et lui effleura presque la joue de sa cigarette.  
« - Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et, toi, tu arrêtes de parler d'Akihito, d'accord ?  
« - Alors arrête de reporter ta frustration sexuelle sur moi, » rétorqua Feilong en saisissant Asami par le col. « Je vais pas te céder. Même pas pour te consoler d'avoir perdu l'autre imbécile. »  
Ce geste et ces paroles étaient une grave erreur mais Feilong ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard, notamment lorsqu'Asami l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser avec appétit. Il eut l'impression de retourner plusieurs années en arrière… Cette étreinte causa en lui un sentiment de nostalgie auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Si les choses avaient évolué différemment, Asami et lui auraient-ils fini par avoir une relation sérieuse ? Il se rappelait du trouble que lui avait causé cet homme et de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait trahi. Et de sa colère de le voir batifoler avec ce Japonais, comme s'il l'avait déjà oublié.  
« - Tu vois, j'avais raison… » le nargua Asami tout en le saisissant par le menton.  
Le regard de Feilong étincela et il repoussa d'un geste brusque la main d'Asami.  
« - Ne crois pas que je te laisserai me dominer, » rétorqua-t-il pour agripper Asami et l'embrasser de force.  
Il y avait des victoires plus douces à déguster que d'autres et celle-ci était sans doute l'une des meilleures à laquelle Asami n'ait jamais goûté. Qui aurait cru qu'il parviendrait à rompre les défenses de ce pauvre Feilong ? En fait, lui, car il avait toujours su que Feilong était faible. En dépit de toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait à son encontre, il ne pouvait nier son attirance. Et Asami savait comment s'y prendre pour lui faire rendre les armes. Feilong espérait le dominer ? Asami allait lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui sur ce terrain. Il ne laisserait jamais un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs et une robe chinoise diriger la partie. À vrai dire, il ne se laisserait jamais diriger par quiconque. Par contre, il prendrait grand plaisir, après leur petit échange, à observer Feilong blessé dans sa fierté. Lui aussi savait se réjouir des malheurs d'un ennemi.  
Il plaqua Feilong sur le bureau tout en glissant la main sur sa cuisse et Feilong cherchait déjà à lui enlever sa chemise. Asami songeait que les années l'avaient rendu plus audacieux et que le « nouveau » Feilong savait prendre des initiatives. Il ne mentait vraiment pas lorsqu'il disait avoir l'intention d'être au-dessus. Avant, il se serait contenter de trembler en gémissant et d'attendre de se faire croquer. Cependant, ce n'était certainement pas sa nouvelle assurance qui ferait céder Asami sur ce terrain. Le corps de Feilong était plus robuste que celui d'Akihito et il se délectait par avance de l'avoir en son pouvoir.  
Alors qu'ils s'engageaient à nouveau dans une exploration mutuelle de leurs bouches, Asami et Feilong eurent la curieuse impression d'être observés…  
« - Oh mon Dieu… Vous êtes gays ! »

Feilong, toujours adossé au bureau, tentait de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Peut-être était-ce pour se donner une certaine contenance face à une situation embarrassante, ou peut-être était-ce pour se retenir d'étrangler le visiteur inopportun.  
« - Que faites-vous là ? » gronda Asami qui, à l'inverse, ne semblait pas connaître le sens du mot maîtrise.  
« - Oh, je passais par là, » commença Natsumi en roulant des yeux d'un air embarrassé. « Je trouve ça très intéressant que deux ennemis mortels se fassent des câlins. On se croirait dans un yaoi. Il y en a d'ailleurs un très connu avec des mafieux pour héros et…  
« - Que faites-vous là ? » répéta Asami en insistant sur chaque mot.  
Natsumi changea de couleur pour passer au blanc lorsque les regards de basilic d'Asami et de Feilong cherchèrent à la pétrifier sur place, mais elle retrouva bien vite son sourire insouciant, qui prit la teinte de l'embarras quand elle comprit qu'elle n'avait d'autres choix que de s'expliquer.  
« - Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire, » soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je réfléchissais… eh bien… à cet article… celui sur Arbatov, vous voyez ? J'étais vraiment très enthousiaste à l'idée de décrocher le prix Pulitzer… et par cette collaboration avec deux mafi… enfin, avec deux hommes très puissants… et ces photos… je dois dire que je suis vraiment douée pour ça. »  
Elle tapota du poing dans son autre main tout en marquant une pause.  
« - Mais, j'ai réfléchi et… je ne suis plus vraiment sûre d'avoir envie de l'écrire, et d'envoyer ces photos à ma rédaction… Parce que… à bien y réfléchir… je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'un de mes amis meurt… » soupira-t-elle tout en comptant sur ses doigts. « Vous allez me tuer ?  
« - Non, » répondit fermement Asami, pressé de se débarrasser d'elle. De toute manière, il pouvait très bien se passer de sa « collaboration ». Dès que cette histoire serait terminée, il les renverrait au Japon, elle et son fiancé, dans la soute d'un charter.  
« - Oh, tant mieux. Parce que j'ai détruit toutes les photos et j'avais peur que ça vous mette en colère. Et franchement, votre pardon me va droit au cœur. »  
Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce durant quelques secondes.  
« - N'avais-je pas dit qu'elle ne serait qu'une source de problèmes ? » rappela Feilong d'un ton mielleux. « Je vais la noyer dans la mer de Chine. »  
Asami lui barra la route du bras puis s'avança lentement. Natsumi l'observa avec appréhension, comme si on la menait à la guillotine et, dans un sens, c'était exactement ça. Quelqu'un allait perdre sa tête. Du moins, ce qui lui restait de tête. Dans le cas de Natsumi, la plupart des gens auraient été d'accord pour dire que cela n'opérerait pas de grands changements chez elle.  
« - Je sais qui tu es réellement. »  
« - Une journaliste, » murmura rapidement Natsumi en rentrant la tête entre les épaules.  
« - C'est ce que tu as fait croire à Akihito durant tout ce temps. En te conduisant comme une idiote, qui pourrait te soupçonner de quoique ce soit ? Mais si tu crois t'en tirer à bon compte grâce à ça, tu te trompes. »  
Natsumi fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras et aurait toisé Asami de haut si une bonne dizaine de centimètres ne les avait pas séparés. Ce changement d'attitude ne perturba en rien l'homme d'affaire, qui continuait de la fixer froidement.  
« - Vous avez l'intention de me tuer parce que je refuse de sacrifier mon ami ?  
« - Ce serait manquer d'imagination. »  
Asami agrippa Natsumi par les cheveux et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière. À en juger par les larmes de douleur qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, elle prenait sans aucun doute conscience de l'efficacité de cette technique simpliste.  
« - Il me suffit de passer un coup de téléphone et ta famille… »  
Natsumi plongea la main derrière son dos et en sortit un Browning. Asami lui saisit le bras et elle pressa la détente. Le son assourdissant de la détonation claqua. Natsumi reçut un coup de poing en plein visage et tomba à terre, le nez en sang. L'arme glissa de sa main. Elle tenta de la rattraper mais Feilong posa le pied dessus et pointa le canon d'un 9mm vers elle.  
« - On m'avait dit que tu étais une bonne tireuse et pourtant tu parviens à me rater à bout portant, » fit Asami tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur sa joue.  
Natsumi releva la tête et fixa le pistolet. Derrière celui-ci, Feilong la considérait avec mépris. Ses yeux dorés étaient devenus plus sombres.  
« - Tu es de la police aussi ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton laissant entendre que sa survie dépendrait de la réponse.  
« - Non ! Je ne le suis pas ! » s'écria-t-elle alors que le sang coulait sur ses lèvres et dans sa bouche.  
« - Mais elle travaille avec eux de temps à autre, » précisa Asami.  
« - Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ? » gronda Feilong en le fusillant du regard. « Pendant tout ce temps, elle pouvait recueillir toutes les informations qu'elle souhaitait et tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?  
« - Je suis certain que Natsumi sait ce qui lui en coûtera si elle parle. N'est-ce pas ? »  
Natsumi se contenta de les considérer tous les deux dans le plus grand silence. Asami lui avait presque cassé le nez et tout ce sang, le sien, qui s'écoulait goutte à goutte sur le sol, lui donnait des vertiges. C'était la première fois que le sang la mettait mal à l'aise.  
Feilong releva le canon de son arme et fixa Asami d'un air suspicieux. Il épargnait encore Natsumi. Feilong rangea son arme en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. Soit Asami s'était réellement ramolli et méritait de prendre sa retraite, soit il avait une idée précise derrière la tête et n'avait pas envie de lui en faire part. Même si elle l'agaçait, il préférait la seconde solution : il n'avait pas besoin d'un allié devenu altruiste pour récupérer Tomoki.

« - Vous n'avez pas tué Iakov. Pourquoi ?  
« - Je ne t'emploie pas pour subir tes questions, Dimitri, » répondit Mikhaïl d'un ton sec.  
Assis derrière son bureau, il triait des dossiers sans un regard pour son interlocuteur impoli, un homme à lunettes et au visage constellé de marques disgracieuses. Dimitri n'était pas le genre d'individu capable de comprendre sa façon d'agir. Il voyait la mort comme le châtiment ultime. Mikhaïl savait que l'humiliation était bien pire. Il n'avait pas fait exécuter Iakov et il ne l'avait pas viré non plus. Il se contentait de le remplacer, ce qui était infiniment plus cruel pour un homme aussi fier que son ex-adjoint.  
« - Tu as une promotion, » poursuivit-il de la même voix. « Ne me déçois pas. »  
Mikhaïl extirpa l'un des dossiers et le tendit avec un froncement de sourcils. Il avait ce type en horreur mais la trahison de Iakov l'obligeait à lui trouver un remplaçant. Hélas, il savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait attendre de lui la même chose que de Iakov. Dimitri n'avait rien d'un tueur, ni d'un garde du corps, mais il restait le meilleur sur le plan des affaires.  
« - Je veux la tête de cet homme. Cette affaire doit être réglée rapidement. »  
Tout en prenant le dossier, Dimitri acquiesça. Il quitta la pièce aussitôt, comprenant que son employeur n'était pas d'humeur à s'étendre en parole. Il remonta le couloir sur quelques mètres et, ayant entendu un bruit, s'arrêta devant une porte entrouverte.  
« - Tu es encore là ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton dont le mépris transperçait comme une dague.  
Iakov, affairé devant un sac, se tourna à peine mais son regard s'assombrit de haine à entendre la voix de Dimitri.  
« - Je récupère quelques affaires, » se justifia-t-il laconiquement.  
Dimitri entra dans la chambre sans attendre une quelconque invitation. Quelques livres étaient posés au bout du lit, attendant sagement d'être rangés à leur tour dans le sac.  
« - Tolstoï, Dostoïevski… » lut Dimitri à haute-voix. « Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comme toi avait les capacités pour comprendre cette littérature. »  
Sans répondre, Iakov glissa un pull à l'intérieur du sac.  
« - Je devrais te remercier pour ton coup d'éclat, » ajouta Dimitri obséquieusement. « Grâce à toi, je suis devenu le nouvel homme de confiance de Mikhaïl.  
« - Non, Dimitri, tu n'es qu'un vulgaire intérimaire, » contesta Iakov d'une voix sereine.  
« - Mikhaïl est peut-être devenu faible mais tu n'imagines pas récupérer ta place, tout de même ? » railla l'autre avec un sourire en coin.  
Iakov se redressa et se tourna enfin vers Dimitri. Il était titillé par une innocente envie de lui broyer le cou à mains nues.  
« - Mikhaïl n'est pas faible, » déclara-t-il en accentuant chaque syllabe.  
« - Oh si, il l'est ! Il l'a montré hier, et bien d'autres fois avant. Et… comme si personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'il aime baiser des garçons. » L'expression de Iakov se durcit un peu plus alors qu'il écoutait. « Et toi, tu agis comme si tu y étais hostile mais, vu ton intérêt pour ces deux Japs, je crois que tu as dû recevoir quelques faveurs. Est-ce que tu rendais aussi ce genre de services à Mikhaïl ? »  
Brusquement, Iakov plongea la main dans le sac et en ressortit un couteau. Il saisit Dimitri au col, le plaqua avec violence contre le mur et pointa la lame juste sous sa gorge. Malgré l'expression d'impassibilité que le cancrelat tentait de se composer, Iakov savait qu'il avait peur de lui et cela lui faisait plaisir.  
« - Je sais que tu rêves de prendre la place de Mikhaïl… Mais le jour où je te trancherai la gorge est proche. »  
Il garda le couteau appuyé encore un instant, juste pour avoir la satisfaction de voir couler quelques gouttes de sang, puis il libéra Dimitri. Celui-ci porta la main à sa gorge tout en se mettant à sourire.  
« - Je me souviens d'une époque où tu n'étais qu'un petit dealer suppliant Mikhaïl de l'épargner. Et maintenant, tu n'es qu'un tas de muscles qui croit avoir d'autres talents. Mais, dis-moi, à part tuer des gens, que sais-tu faire ? »  
Un ricanement secoua les épaules de Iakov.  
« - Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de payer une pute pour avoir une femme dans mon lit. »  
Avec un air dédaigneux, Dimitri jeta le dossier sur le lit.  
« - Occupe-toi plutôt de ça. »  
Iakov rétracta la lame du couteau et entrouvrit la chemise pour considérer la première page.  
« - Je ne m'_occupe_ pas de ce genre de types, » protesta-t-il.  
« - Maintenant si. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que Mikhaïl va continuer à te confier des affaires importantes… ? »  
Dimitri recula en apercevant l'étincelle assassine dans le regard de Iakov.  
« - Dire que même ce Tomoki tuait des gens plus importants, » insista-t-il pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie.  
Iakov se contenta de fermer les yeux durant quelques secondes et de soupirer. Il n'était pas en position de désobéir et cela lui en coûtait. Imaginer les milles et unes façons dont il pourrait un jour faire payer son mépris à Dimitri ne lui était d'aucune consolation.

La vue du sang n'altéra pas un seul instant les calmes battements de cœur de Iakov. Il était entré dans l'appartement et avait accompli son travail sans même laisser à sa cible le temps d'une supplique. Il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre des pleurnicheries, même si elles étaient d'ordinaire à son goût. À présent, l'homme gisait sur le sol sale et du sang s'écoulait de l'arrière de son crâne. Cette hémoglobine avait presque la même teinte que l'épais sirop de fraises que l'on répandait sur les glaces. Ce type n'avait jamais dû imaginer qu'on le comparerait un jour à un gros cornet de glace…  
Tout en rangeant son pistolet silencieux dans son holster, Iakov quitta les lieux. Il descendit les marches d'un escalier branlant, croisa une vieille dame chinoise qu'il salua aimablement et aboutit sous le perron lézardé de l'immeuble.  
Le ciel pleurait à verse.  
Il y avait un tout petit square de l'autre côté de la rue et les timides lampadaires dispensaient à peine assez de lumière pour percer la pluie et la nuit.  
Iakov remonta le col de son manteau et s'apprêta à poursuivre sa route, lorsqu'il vit une silhouette assise sur l'un des bancs du square. Encore à l'abri du perron, il l'observa puis traversa la rue, ne s'arrêtant que pour laisser passer une voiture. Arrivé à proximité du banc, il s'arrêta.  
Tomoki releva sur lui un regard fatigué.  
Iakov se demanda combien de temps il l'avait suivi et comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.  
« - Si Mikhaïl te savait ici… » commença-t-il pour cesser aussitôt de parler.  
Tomoki était trempé et ses cheveux lui collaient au visage. Il avait l'air encore plus petit et maigre qu'avant.  
« - J'ai froid, » se contenta-t-il de murmurer en guise de conversation.  
Ses épaules étaient prises de tremblements. Tomoki baissa soudainement la tête par honte d'être vu dans cet état et fit mine de se lever. Ses jambes le portaient à peine. Il était non seulement moralement abattu mais en plus son corps était affaibli.  
Iakov retira son imperméable et le lui posa sur les épaules. La détresse de Tomoki lui rappelait le grand frère qu'il avait un jour été. Peut-être commettait-il une erreur mais ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il voulait songer.


	18. Hit and miss

_Commentaire : Pour le commentaire "étendu", allez voir la page profile. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu achever ce chapitre, et je remercie Lia et Shyn pour leur relecture. Avec ce chapitre, je crois que les fans d'untel ou untel seront ravis, puisque tous les personnages du manga apparaissent (hormis Yuri, Yoh et Tao puisqu'ils ne sont pas présents dans cette fanfiction). La scène la plus amusante à écrire fut sans aucun doute celle du rêve. Je dois dire que j'adore écrire les rêves des personnages, car ils autorisent n'importe quel délire sans que cela ait de conséquence sur l'histoire. Autant dire que notre rêveur a une imagination très fertile. Ah si, je suis dégoûtée par contre. Ffnet force le saut de ligne maintenant... Une initiative vraiment aussi intelligente que leur système de séparation de scène à la noix. Normalement, le saut de ligne, c'est quand on fait un nouveau paragraphe, bordel de merde (oui, je suis vulgaire si je veux). Même le remplacement de la balise p par br ne marche pas dans l'édition html. C'est vraiment une idée pourrie de leur part. Putain, ça ressemble vraiment à rien. Et qu'on ne vienne pas me parler de confort de lecture, je suis myope et j'ai un écran widescreen soit disant inconfortable pour lire. En tant qu'auteur, ça me serait très agréable de pouvoir choisir ma mise en page.  
_

**Chapitre 17 – Hit-and-miss**

Depuis le départ de Iakov, Akihito avait perdu toute notion du temps. La cave n'était qu'un épais amas de ténèbres où se découpaient des formes floues. De temps à autre, il entendait des bruits provenant de l'étage et l'écho de conversations. La promesse de Iakov résonnait encore à ses oreilles mais il se croyait oublié, abandonné, tant elle lui semblait avoir été prononcée des siècles auparavant.

Dès que ce souvenir remontait en lui, la douleur se faisait à nouveau présente. C'était comme si la lame d'un couteau lui entaillait la chair et il était certain que son sang s'écoulait à gros bouillon sur le sol en béton.

Asami, Feilong, ils étaient tous deux venus le chercher, non ? Oui, il avait été sorti de là, tout en ne sachant comment. Les souvenirs s'étaient mêlés aux hallucinations, jusqu'à former une masse indéchiffrable, et Akihito avait préféré jeter la clef du coffre, tout oublier, comme si cette expérience n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais dans le noir, tout lui revenait avec une incroyable précision et il aurait hurlé si sa gorge n'avait pas été aussi oppressée et douloureuse.

Au milieu de ces souvenirs intolérables, une pensée cohérente se forma dans son esprit : il devait sortir d'ici.

Son corps était affaibli, pourtant il puisa dans sa peur de quoi se mouvoir.

Il prit appui sur ses bras, puis parvint à s'asseoir. Lui qui était resté immobile tout ce temps, au point que la douleur de ses vraies blessures – et non celles du passé – se soient tues, ressentit tous les coups qu'il avait reçus. Chaque parcelle de son corps le suppliait d'arrêter, de se coucher à nouveau et d'attendre mais il ne daigna pas écouter. Il s'en savait capable. Il devait le faire. Mikhaïl ne pouvait pas sortir vainqueur. Il ne laisserait pas les démons être ravivés dans cette cave obscure.

Akihito se traîna à quatre pattes jusqu'aux marches de l'escalier. Chaque centimètre gagné lui redonnait un peu plus de courage, de volonté.

Arrivé à l'escalier, Akihito s'agrippa des deux mains à la rampe pour se mettre debout. Son corps fut ébranlé par de vives douleurs et des lucioles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il crut s'évanouir et dut attendre un long moment, haletant, avant de retrouver la force de se mouvoir.

Il gravit les marches lentement, une ascension qui lui paraissait digne de celle du mont Everest. Le front plissé et en sueur, les mâchoires serrées à s'en briser les dents, il progressa en croyant ne jamais atteindre le sommet. Alors que ses jambes s'épuisaient déjà sous l'effort, il buta contre la porte. Une bouffé d'excitation nouvelle résorba la souffrance et lui redonna du baume au cœur. Il tourna la poignée après l'avoir cherchée à tâtons…

La porte s'ouvrit sans résistance. Mikhaïl le croyait peut-être trop faible pour se sauver mais il l'avait sous-estimé, encore une fois. L'esprit confus d'Akihito ne percevait pas l'échec prédestiné de son initiative.

La lumière l'aveugla, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux quelques instants avant de reprendre sa progression dans le couloir. Désorienté, il avança, lentement, prenant garde de ne pas trébucher. S'il trouvait Iakov, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à sortir. Hélas, à peine eut-il fait quelques mètres que l'on aboya après lui dans une langue étrangère. Alarmé, il fit volte-face tout en manquant de glisser. Il se retrouva presque nez à nez avec l'un des petits soldats de Mikhaïl, un colosse aussi patibulaire qu'un tyrannosaure. Akihito ne comprenait pas le russe mais l'hostilité était un langage, fort heureusement, universel.

Si un frisson glacé lui coula le long du dos, la violente montée d'adrénaline court-circuita toute réflexion élaborée chez lui. Akihito fonça tête baissée sur le mafieux qui, trop surpris par cette attaque de la part d'un jeune homme qui avait déjà reçu une violente correction, ne trouva pas le temps d'esquiver le coup. Il reçut dans l'estomac la tête dure comme la pierre du photographe. L'homme en eut le souffle coupé, Akihito chuta à terre à moitié sonné et gémissant de douleur. Le mafieux retrouva bien vite son ardeur au meurtre et brandit vers Akihito son arme à feu. Ce dernier, bien qu'à moitié groggy, se découvrit un nouveau talent pour la langue de Pierre le Grand : son nouvel ami allait le tuer.

Akihito se devait d'agir vite s'il ne voulait pas que sa tête ressemble à une pastèque éclatée mais son corps restait paralysé. Le film de son existence débuta sous ses yeux fascinés et la fin de la pellicule ne l'amena qu'à une seule conclusion logique : sa vie était réellement pourrie, les derniers mois étant un condensé particulièrement révélateur. Serial killer, sexe, kidnapping, sexe, mafieux russes, sexe… Quand on ne le molestait pas, il se retrouvait dans un lit, quand il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans un lit, on le molestait et il s'y retrouvait qu'en même. Et il passait son temps à se plaindre, à pleurnicher, à se lamenter sur son pauvre, pauvre sort. Il attendait qu'on le sauve, il agissait de façon suicidaire, il allait lui-même au devant de la mort.

Pourtant, il voulait vivre.

Alors que le russe continuait de lui crier dessus, cette volonté qui l'avait poussé à quitter la cave reprit le dessus.

Akihito trouva la force de se relever et saisit brutalement l'arme de l'homme, comme pour lui arracher. Tous deux luttèrent et, bien que l'issue du combat était écrite d'avance, Akihito usait d'une force que son corps déjà bien amoché n'aurait pas laissé soupçonner. Un coup de feu partit et la balle percuta le plafond, décrochant de la peinture et du plâtre de celui-ci. Alors que le russe parvenait à arracher le pistolet des mains d'Akihito, celui-ci lui expédia son pied dans les parties, ce qui restait la méthode de loin la plus efficace pour se débarrasser d'un gêneur. Le combat était sur le point de prendre des proportions épiques lorsqu'une troisième voix vint se mêler au tintamarre.

* * *

« - Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Akihito cessa ses efforts désespérés, d'autant plus que son cœur s'était mis à battre douloureusement et qu'il était à bout de souffle. Le mafieux en profita pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il eut le temps d'entrapercevoir Mikhaïl, ainsi qu'un autre homme qui l'accompagnait et qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il n'avait pas compris la question, puisque énoncée en russe, mais il en avait perçu la nature.

« - Il est sortit de la cave. »

Les yeux de Mikhaïl lançaient des étincelles glacées.

« - La porte aurait du être fermée.

« - Iakov est le dernier à être entré dans cette cave, » rapporta le troisième homme, qui n'était autre que Dimitri.

Il poussa un petit soupir et ajouta :

« - Mais nous savons où va sa loyauté. »

L'agacement de Mikhaïl était palpable mais il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.  
Akihito n'avait rien saisi du bref échange en russe entre les trois hommes et le mastodonte continuait de le bloquer contre le mur, l'avant bras appuyé juste en dessous de sa gorge. Il aurait voulu tourner la tête pour regarder Mikhaïl mais le regard meurtrier et haineux de l'homme de main avait toute son attention.

« - J'ai bien précisé qu'il fallait le garder en vie, » poursuivit Mikhaïl avec mécontentement tout en fixant Akihito aussi pâle qu'un cadavre si l'on exceptait les bleus qui lui couvraient le visage. « Pourquoi ce coup de feu ? Ne t'est-il pas possible de le maîtriser dans le calme ? Il est à demi-mort. »

L'homme de main fut piqué au vif mais n'osa pas répliquer qu'Akihito était plutôt endiablé pour quelqu'un d'à demi-mort et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait rester en vie. Derrière Mikhaïl, Dimitri afficha un petit sourire hypocrite.

« - Peut-être avons-nous tort de le sous-estimer. »

Mikhaïl comprit très bien que le nous équivalait à un vous et que Dimitri se permettait de remettre en question sa façon de gérer la situation. S'il continuait à ne pas savoir tenir sa langue de vipère, il allait devoir songer à le remplacer, lui aussi. La maîtrise précaire de Mikhaïl sur ses sentiments fondit comme neige au soleil.

« - Hors de ma vue, tous les deux, » gronda-t-il, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure façon de régler la situation.

Si Dimitri s'éclipsa sans aucune protestation, l'homme de main resta un instant perplexe face à la demande. Son employeur agissait bizarrement et cet ordre ne lui paraissait pas judicieux. Pourtant, il obtempéra et relâcha Akihito qui, épuisé, à bout de souffle, se laissa glisser le long du mur et y resta sans bouger, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« - Tu n'abandonnes jamais, » lâcha Mikhaïl d'une voix où la rage était perceptible.

Il l'attrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste et le força à se relever. Le crâne d'Akihito heurta le mur et il eut des fourmis devant les yeux. Il était persuadé que Mikhaïl allait le renvoyer manu-militari dans la cave et jeter la clef de la porte mais il parla, le souffle étonnamment court.

« - Iakov… C'est lui qui t'a ouvert la porte ? »

Akihito voulut hausser un sourcil mais son visage tuméfié lui fit mal. Il porta la main à sa joue, ne songeant même pas à parler. Mikhaïl le secoua un coup, tout en lui sommant de répondre. Akihito se sentit un peu plus malade. Il se demanda comment il avait pu faire pour s'extirper hors de sa prison et se battre contre l'homme de main, alors qu'à présent chaque mouvement lui donnait le vertige. Ce qui s'était passé juste avant avait des allures de rêve éveillé.

« - Je ne savais même pas qu'elle devait être fermée. Mais, ce n'est pas comme ça que je pourrais m'enfuir, non ? »

Il devait certainement y avoir nombre de gardes à l'extérieur et, dans son état, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu les éviter et se faufiler hors de la propriété. Lorsqu'il avait été prisonnier de Feilong, les choses avaient été différentes : seul Yoh le surveillait constamment et il avait pu échapper à sa vigilance. S'il était sorti de la cave, c'était avant tout à cause de ses peurs ravivées, puis du fol espoir de fuir. Il ne voulait pas y retourner.

« - Mais il t'a rendu visite, » insista Mikhaïl.

« - Oui. »

Akihito perçut dans l'expression du russe les sentiments violents que provoquaient chez lui l'hypothèse d'une nouvelle trahison de Iakov. S'il ne mentait pas, il mettrait sans aucun doute ce dernier en danger et ses chances de fuir s'amenuiseraient.

« - Il m'a donné à boire. Si ton otage meurt, tu ne pourras pas attirer Asami dans ton piège. »

Le soulagement se manifesta brièvement sur le visage de Mikhaïl mais il disparut bien vite pour laisser place à la froideur. Pourtant, il le relâcha. Les jambes d'Akihito faiblissaient et il dut rester appuyé contre le mur pour maintenir son équilibre. Sa tête commençait tant à lui tourner qu'il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement à la situation. Entre deux élancements douloureux aux tempes, il se demanda ce que Mikhaïl allait faire de lui à présent. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de méditer longtemps sur sa situation. Sa vision se brouilla et il eut l'impression de chuter dans un puits sans fond.

* * *

C'était un vieil appartement composé de seulement trois pièces : un salon faisant aussi office de cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain. Une couche de poussière avait pris possession du mobilier et une odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air. Une télé se faisait entendre depuis l'un des appartements voisins.

Lorsque Iakov appuya sur l'interrupteur qui se trouvait à côté de la porte d'entrée, l'ampoule clignota d'une façon inquiétante avant de dispenser sa pleine puissance. Il n'était plus venu là depuis un moment et se sentit presque étranger dans cet appartement. Derrière lui, Tomoki éternua et resta sur le pas de la porte, comme si l'état des lieux ne le poussait pas à s'engager plus loin, à moins qu'il ne fût trop déconnecté de la réalité pour bouger par lui-même. Iakov dut l'agripper par le bras pour le faire entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il avait ramené le gamin chez lui et ne savait qu'en faire à présent. Si quelqu'un apprenait à Mikhaïl ce qu'il avait fait, ce dernier serait sans doute tenté de les couper tous les deux en morceaux. Pourquoi avait-il écouté la timide voix de la compassion ? Tomoki n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que sa sœur et il se sentait responsable de sa situation, mais il commettait une erreur de l'aider, alors qu'il avait besoin de se montrer fiable pour regagner la confiance de Mikhaïl… Et écraser ce cancrelat de Dimitri.

« - Tu vis ici ? »

Entendre la faible voix de Tomoki le surprit. Celui-ci était resté mutique depuis l'instant de leur rencontre. Il tourna la tête pour le fixer. Le Japonais dégoulinait d'eau et tremblait de tous ses membres en dépit de l'imperméable qu'il portait. Iakov était tout aussi trempé mais l'atmosphère de Macao était douce comparée à celle de la Russie, aussi n'avait-il pas froid.

« - Tu aurais préféré la villa luxueuse de Mikhaïl ? » demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'agressivité dans la voix.

En voyant la mine défaite de Tomoki, Iakov regretta ses paroles. Son regard de chien battu le mettait mal à l'aise, lui qui tuait sans broncher à peu près n'importe qui. Il alla jusqu'à la gazinière et l'alluma, bien qu'il n'ait strictement rien à faire cuire.

« - Tu devrais te sécher et changer de vêtements. Il y en a dans la salle de bain. »

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Tomoki n'avait toujours pas bougé et fixait la flamme de la gazinière d'un air vitreux. Il était mortellement pâle et Iakov aurait juré qu'il était sur le point de faire un malaise. Pourtant, le regard de Tomoki s'anima soudainement et il fit un pas en avant.

« - J'ai juste besoin d'argent, » déclara-t-il d'une voix bien plus ferme qu'avant.

« - D'argent ? » répéta Iakov avec réserve. « Et que comptes-tu en faire ?

« - Pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas de l'argent ? »

Le ton de Tomoki s'était fait un peu plus insistant et un éclat de fureur brillait dans son regard. Iakov éteignit le gaz et s'adossa contre le plan de travail, croisant les bras.

« - Je veux juste louer une chambre d'hôtel, et puis…

« - Tu a encore pris de la drogue de Mikhaïl ? » demanda Iakov abruptement.

Le corps entier de Tomoki se raidit sous la remarque et son regard se fit un peu plus colérique.

« - En quoi cela te regarde ?! Tu m'emmerdes à toujours me parler de ça ! J'en ai besoin ! C'est mon traitement ! »

Une poussée de rage grandit en Iakov. Il franchit la distance qui le séparait de Tomoki et le gifla si fort que le garçon en tomba par terre.

« - Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ? Ce n'était pas un médicament.

« - Je me sens si mal quand je n'en ai pas, » se lamenta Tomoki qui ne semblait pas avoir écouté. « Mon corps est faible et me fait souffrir. J'ai des hallucinations avec Feilong. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'endure. »

Iakov resta silencieux alors que Tomoki s'agenouillait. Comment pourrait-il protéger une personne aussi incontrôlable ? Dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné, il tenterait quelque chose pour obtenir un équivalent à cette substance. Il avait trop souvent vu ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance un seul instant.

« - C'est une cure de désintoxication qu'il te faudrait.

« - Tu m'as toujours menti pour Mikhaïl, » lui rappela le jeune homme avec froideur. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'écoute ? »

Iakov se baissa pour l'aider à se relever. Tomoki tenait à peine sur ses jambes et le peu de couleurs qu'avait repris son visage était dû au coup que Iakov lui avait infligé. Quand bien même pouvait-il se révéler dangereux, Iakov ne pouvait pas le mettre dehors. Il était peut-être la seule personne à pouvoir l'aider.

« - Tu détestes Mikhaïl, n'est ce pas ? Il t'a manipulé. Alors comment peux-tu croire que quelque chose venant de lui puisse te faire du bien ? »

Les yeux de Tomoki se remplirent de larmes. Pourtant, Iakov restait sur ses gardes.

« - Je pensais qu'il… » murmura Tomoki mais ses mots se perdirent en route et il resta figé comme un automate dont on aurait enlevé les piles.

« - Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

Iakov posa la main sur son épaule et lui enleva le manteau, qu'il jeta d'un geste négligeant sur le sofa. Puis il guida Tomoki jusqu'à la chambre. Le garçon se montrait de nouveau docile et toute trace de colère avait disparu sur son visage.

« - J'ai mal, » se plaignit-il tout en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« - Où ça ?

« - Partout. C'est comme si j'avais des crampes. »

Iakov s'agenouilla devant lui pour lui retirer ses chaussures. Il se sentait comme un grand-frère prévenant et cela le rendait nostalgique. Le temps où son seul souci était de subvenir aux besoins de sa sœur était si loin. Avait-elle eu seulement conscience de tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour elle ? Il avait commis le pire, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une habitude. Tomoki et Akihito lui rendaient un peu de son humanité.

« - Tu en prenais beaucoup ? » l'interrogea Iakov en se relevant.

« - Je ne me souviens plus. Peut-être… Je me sentais si mal… »

Tomoki posa la main sur son front. Son sang battait fort à ses tempes et il commençait à avoir des vertiges. Il eut une soudaine envie de se lever, afin de trouver de quoi atténuer son mal, mais ses membres l'avaient définitivement lâché. Il en était sûr : si cela n'arrêtait pas, il allait en mourir.

« - Tu dois te montrer patient. Tu seras malade durant plusieurs jours. Tout ira mieux après, » lui expliqua Iakov tout en le glissant sous les couvertures.

Les yeux à demi-fermés, Tomoki écoutait à peine.

« - Akihito… ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Est-il… ? »

Iakov, qui s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, stoppa devant la porte et se retourna.

« - Il est coriace. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Veux-tu manger quelque chose de chaud ? »

Iakov n'obtint pas de réponse. Tomoki avait sombré dans le sommeil, à moins qu'il ne se fût évanoui à cause de la douleur. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, si ce n'était attendre son éveil.

Iakov quitta la chambre, passa rapidement dans la salle de bain pour enfiler des vêtements secs qui sentaient tout autant le renfermé que l'appartement, puis retourna dans la cuisine. Le frigo était aussi désertique que le monde après une guerre nucléaire. En fouinant, il trouva un carton contenant des canettes de bière. Ce n'était pas avec ça que Tomoki irait mieux. Il vérifia que la ligne du téléphone n'avait pas été coupée durant son absence, puis chercha rapidement dans divers prospectus l'adresse d'un traiteur livrant à domicile. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'aller faire les courses au risque que Tomoki se réveille durant son absence. Le gamin aurait pu fuir, se blesser ou pire encore. La commande passée, il prit une bière et alla s'asseoir dans le sofa. Il n'avait jamais rien bu d'aussi dégueulasse mais il appréciait le contact des bulles sur sa langue.

Hormis le livreur qui finit par sonner une demi-heure plus tard, l'appartement avait sombré dans un silence mortuaire. Les voisins avaient éteint leur télé et la pluie s'était arrêtée. De temps à autre, le moteur d'une voiture se faisait entendre dans la rue en contrebas.

* * *

Iakov, qui s'était assoupi dans son attente, émergea de sa torpeur en entendant un cri. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et il se précipita dans la chambre.

Tomoki, assis dans le lit, se débattait frénétiquement contre un ennemi que lui seul voyait tout en proférant des propos incompréhensibles. Iakov resta un instant immobile, ne sachant s'il devait laisser le gamin à son cauchemar éveillé ou tenter de le ramener à la réalité. Finalement, il s'avança jusqu'au lit et tenta de le saisir doucement par les épaules mais Tomoki, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, lui envoya une volée de coups et essaya de lui lacérer la peau avec ses ongles.

« - Ne me touche pas, ne me touche pas ! » hurla-t-il.

Iakov n'était pas un modèle de patience. Il plaqua Tomoki avec rudesse, usant de sa force pour l'obliger à garder le haut du corps collé au lit. Le garçon se tortilla pour essayer de se dégager, la terreur déformant son visage, et donna des coups de pied dans le vide.

« - Tomoki, c'est moi, Iakov. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois mais ce n'est pas réel. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? Tu hallucines. »

Iakov répéta ces mots plusieurs fois avec insistance et Tomoki, au bout de quelques minutes, finit par se calmer. Il le relâcha prudemment, afin d'être sûr qu'il ne cherchait pas à le piéger, et se redressa. Tomoki alla s'appuyer contre le dossier du lit et ramena ses genoux contre lui. Recroquevillé ainsi, il avait l'air si pathétique.

« - J'ai fait un cauchemar.

« - Je l'avais remarqué.

« - Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Tu saignes, ici, » balbutia Tomoki tout en tendant un doigt tremblant vers le bras de Iakov.

Le russe n'accorda pas un sous d'attention aux minuscules égratignures qui avaient souillé sa manche.

« - Tu as les ongles affûtés comme ceux d'une fille. »

Tomoki baissa la tête et laissa échapper un sanglot.

« - Je croyais que Feilong…

« - Tu m'as pris pour Feilong ? » coupa Iakov avec un semblant de mauvaise humeur dans la voix.

« - Non ! » s'exclama Tomoki en relevant la tête et en tremblant. « C'est juste que… C'était si réel.

« - Je comprends.

« - Mais tu es tellement plus gentil que lui.

« - Moi ? Si tu le dis… »

Une expression de crainte apparut sur le visage du garçon, car il ne savait comment interpréter les dernières paroles de Iakov.

« - Pardon. En fait, tu es très méchant. Et je suis sûre que ça doit plaire aux femmes. Comme ta cicatrice. Elles aiment les hommes dangereux, non ?

« - Tu parles trop. Je vais te chercher à manger. »

Iakov retourna dans le salon, poussa un soupir et secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas s'il préférait le Tomoki assassin, le fou ou celui qui avait peur de sa propre ombre. Peut-être que ces trois Tomoki n'étaient pas dissociables… Cela promettait de longues heures d'amusement. Comme il n'avait eu que des rapports distants avec Tomoki, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était brisé. Alors qu'il faisait réchauffer un plat dont il ignorait le nom, composé de boulettes de viandes, de tofu et de nouilles, il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Tomoki avant sa rencontre avec Feilong. Etait-il déjà psychologiquement instable ? Capable de tuer ? Ou sa personnalité disloquée était-elle la conséquence du traumatisme et de l'influence de Mikhaïl ?

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre avec un bol et une fourchette, Tomoki semblait parfaitement serein et tout à fait normal. Après un instant d'hésitation, il s'installa sur le bord du lit et tendit le bol fumant. Les yeux de Tomoki se mirent à briller de plaisir à la vue du repas mais il se montra plus méfiant en considérant la fourchette.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ?

« - Ca ? » demanda Iakov en levant l'ustensile devant ses yeux. « Une fourchette, pour manger.

« - Je sais, mais tu n'as pas de baguettes ?

« - Je ne mange pas avec des morceaux de bois. »

Tomoki fit la moue et prit l'instrument de torture.

« - N'en mets pas partout, » ordonna Iakov en se relevant.

« - Je sais manger avec autre chose que des baguettes, contrairement aux gens qui ne savent pas se passer de fourchettes. »

Iakov s'apprêta à lancer une répartie cinglante mais parvint à désamorcer la bombe avant qu'elle n'explose. Il prit une grande inspiration et la tension qui contractait ses épaules se relâcha. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il regarda Tomoki vider le bol avec la rapidité d'un guépard et l'élégance d'un ours. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un asiatique aussi fluet bénéficiait de l'appétit d'un ogre ?

Quand il eut terminé, Tomoki posa un regard satisfait autour de lui. Iakov reprit le bol, s'apprêta à quitter la chambre mais se sentit retenu par le bras. Tomoki l'avait attrapé.

« - Tu pars déjà ? » demanda-t-il du même ton que l'enfant qui craint de dormir dans le noir.

Iakov se retourna, un tantinet agacé. Certaines personnes auraient peut-être trouvé le comportement de Tomoki absolument mignon. Lui se disait qu'une bonne claque le pousserait à se montrer moins infantile.

« - Tu as besoin d'être bordé ?

« - Tu le ferais ?

« - Non.

« - Tant mieux. Je suis trop vieux pour ça. Je veux juste discuter. »

Iakov parvint à retenir le soupir d'irritation qui ne demandait qu'à franchir ses lèvres. Il se dégagea d'un coup sec, alla porter le bol jusqu'au salon, puis revint sur ses pas. Toute trace d'innocence enfantine avait quitté le visage de Tomoki, qui fixait à présent le mur d'un air grave. Iakov se demanda à _quel_ Tomoki il aurait affaire et surtout ce qu'il allait encore lui inventer.

« - Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

« - Je ne sais pas, » répondit Iakov de mauvaise grâce.

« - Mikhaïl sera furieux contre toi. »

Iakov croisa les bras. Comme s'il n'y avait pas pensé mille fois auparavant. Pour aider Tomoki, il était peut-être aussi fou que lui.

« - Mikhaïl n'a pas besoin de l'apprendre, » finit-il par répondre.

Tomoki releva les yeux sur lui d'un air pensif.

« - Tu aimes Mikhaïl ?

« - Je suis un homme, » rappela Iakov avec colère.

« - Tu n'as jamais été curieux de savoir…

« - Non.

« - C'est tellement étrange. »

Tomoki avait le regard du scientifique soumis à un phénomène aussi énigmatique que la naissance de l'univers.

« - Je suis hétéro.

« - Je connais des hétéro, lorsqu'ils boivent trop…

« - Je ne suis pas ce genre de pervers. »

Décidant de mettre fin à la discussion, Iakov quitta la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui, hésitant à tourner la clef. Il aurait dû mettre du somnifère dans le repas de Tomoki, ainsi n'aurait-il pas eu à subir ses questions.

Tomoki resta seul dans le noir après qu'il eut refermé la porte. Il poussa un soupir et se laissa glisser dans le lit. Couché sur le côté, il observa les quelques raies de lumières qui passaient par le volet clos. Manger et discuter lui avait permis d'oublier la souffrance mais elle revenait à la charge à présent, comme des milliers de vers qui le grignoteraient de l'intérieur. Il trembla. Il avait peur de fermer les yeux mais il était incapable de lutter contre le sommeil.

* * *

La lumière était éblouissante et Tomoki leva la main devant son visage en plissant les yeux. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il était presque midi.

Tomoki était assis dans un fauteuil, devant la baie vitrée d'une terrasse. Par delà, il apercevait le parc d'une propriété. Le vert de l'herbe était presque aussi agressif que l'éclat du soleil. Toutes les couleurs lui paraissaient plus vives que d'ordinaire, comme entouré d'un halo lumineux.

Il serra le poing et se rendit compte qu'il tenait un objet dans la main. Baissant les yeux, il vit une petite boite ovale en plastique. Il tenta de lire l'étiquette mais les lettres se brouillaient. Il eut l'impression qu'elles se moquaient de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit et Tomoki tressaillit, certain qu'il s'agissait encore de l'un de ces satanés médecins. Tout en enfonçant les ongles de sa main droite dans le bras du fauteuil, il compta les pas du nouveau venu jusqu'à ce qu'il ce fut arrêté à côté de lui.

« - Je t'ai acheté des vêtements. Tu ne peux pas rester avec ceux de l'hôpital. »

Tomoki serra les lèvres et tourna la tête lentement, comme s'il craignait de voir un monstre, mais c'était juste Mikhaïl. Il portait un jean et un blouson en cuir : rien à voir avec l'uniforme des infirmiers et des médecins. Ce n'était qu'un type normal.

Tomoki s'en rappelait à présent. Il s'était échappé de cet asile.

Mikhaïl s'agenouilla à côté de lui, juste à sa gauche, tout en souriant. Il posa la main sur la sienne et lui fit ouvrir doucement pour récupérer la boite en plastique vide.

« - Je t'ai aussi acheté des médicaments. »

Il sortit du sac une boite pleine. Tomoki eut une impression de malaise à la vue de celle-ci mais elle se dissipa lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le beau visage de Mikhaïl. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la boite lorsqu'une autre main l'agrippa avec force par le poignet, stoppant son geste.

Tomoki, surpris, releva la tête. Akihito le regardait d'un air grave.

« - C'est du poison. Tu ne le vois pas ? Il est marqué : « mort aux rats. ». Il veut te tuer.

« - Ne l'écoute pas, » murmura Mikhaïl à son oreille. « Il est juste jaloux, parce que c'est toi que je préfère. Il faut que tu prennes ces cachets. Ensuite, je m'occuperai de toi. »

La main de Mikhaïl se posa sur sa cuisse.

« - Pourquoi les gens préfèrent-ils toujours les hommes méchants ? » demanda Akihito d'un ton désespéré. « Tu crois pouvoir faire confiance à un homme comme ça ? »Tomoki les regardait tour à tour, ne sachant qui écouter.

« - Prends ça. »

Le garçon sursauta. Feilong était sorti de nulle part et lui tendait une arme à feu et une boite de balles. Son visage ne reflétait aucune expression. Tomoki sentit les mains de Mikhaïl et d'Akihito se poser sur ses épaules mais elles ne le préservèrent pas de la terreur qui le gagnait.

« - Quoi ? murmura-t-il.

« - Si tu ne veux plus les entendre, tue-les ou suicide-toi. Ca m'est égal. »

Tomoki se pencha légèrement en avant alors que les deux autres tentaient de le retenir. Un cri d'étonnement franchit ses lèvres :

« - Ce sont des balles à blanc ! Ca n'a jamais tué personne ! »

Feilong, d'un air interloqué, considéra la boite de cartouches.

« - C'est vrai. Alors pourquoi m'as-tu tiré dessus avec ça ?

« - Peut-être voulait-il juste mourir, » supposa Akihito en glissant ses bras autour du cou de Tomoki.

« - Non, tu voulais le tuer, » affirma Mikhaïl en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

« - Qu'importe ! » lança Feilong, agacé. « Je te l'ai dit : « si tu me rates, tu n'auras pas de seconde chance. ». »

Feilong recula d'un pas tout en levant son arme vers la poitrine de Tomoki. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour le supplier d'arrêter mais son cri fut couvert par la détonation. Ce fut comme si la pointe d'un couteau s'enfonçait dans son corps. Il entendit distinctement Akihito s'écrier : « Regarde, tu es rempli de peinture rouge. » et Mikhaïl répondre : « C'est du sang, imbécile. ». Tomoki leva la main qu'il avait portée à sa poitrine. Elle était couverte d'hémoglobine.

Feilong, toujours debout devant lui, se tourna vers la fenêtre alors que le ciel s'assombrissait et que le soleil disparaissait derrière la ligne d'horizon. La pièce s'enfonçait peu à peu dans les ténèbres et le sol se mit à briller d'un éclat rouge. Il y avait une marre de sang aux pieds de Tomoki. Il voulut se lever pour fuir mais il était immobilisé sur son fauteuil, incapable d'esquisser un seul geste. Une force maléfique le maintenait sur place. Il jeta un regard éperdu au trois autres mais ils se contentaient de le fixer sans esquisser un geste pour le secourir.

« - Aidez-moi !

« - Trop tard pour appeler l'ambulance, » constata Feilong. « Tes victimes viennent te chercher. Pas de Paradis pour les meurtriers. Mikhaïl, veux-tu boire un peu de thé ?

« - Oh, quelle excellente idée ! Viens, uke numéro 2. »

Mikhaïl agrippa Akihito par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à une table qui avait été dressée à distance. Feilong poussa un soupir et les rejoignit.

« - Mikhaïl, tu sais qu'Akihito est mon uke aussi ?

« - Oh, quelle magnifique coïncidence ! Nous devrions faire un plan à trois avant qu'Asami n'arrive.

« - Arrêtez de parler comme ces filles détraquées, vous me foutez la honte, » gronda Akihito.

Tomoki cria. La marre de sang se mettait à bouillonner et il avait l'inquiétante impression que quelque chose… Grouillait en dessous de la surface. Alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler sur ses joues, il appela encore à l'aide, en vain. A la table, Iakov servait consciencieusement le thé sans se soucier du danger qu'il encourrait. Pourquoi l'ignorait-il ? Pourquoi ?

« - Oh, Iakov, ne voudrais-tu pas te joindre à nous ? » demanda Mikhaïl.

« - Ce n'est plus un plan à trois si vous êtes quatre. Peut-être une autre fois, quand j'arrêterai d'être hétéro. »

Des mains transpercèrent l'étendue de sang et s'agrippèrent aux chevilles de Tomoki. Il hurla alors qu'il était entraîné de force sous la surface, tentant de se retenir aux bras du fauteuil. Rien n'y faisait. Les extrémités de ses doigts lui brûlèrent atrocement lorsque ses ongles se brisèrent. Il battit des bras et des jambes, essayant de maintenir sa tête hors du liquide. Il cria et but la tasse. Le sang s'engloutit dans sa gorge. Alors qu'il était irrésistiblement attiré vers le fond, il eut le temps de voir, une dernière fois, les visages dénués de compassion des trois convives sirotant leur thé.

* * *

Tomoki s'arracha au lit en hurlant. Il se passa frénétiquement les mains sur le corps, certain d'être couvert de sang, et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il buta contre l'évier, s'accrocha à la porcelaine froide et vomit autant qu'il le pouvait pour se débarrasser de ce goût métallique, de l'hémoglobine qui lui emplissait le ventre. C'était celui de ses victimes. De tous les gens qu'il avait tués pour Mikhaïl.

La lumière jaillit mais il n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'à ce que Iakov l'attrape par les épaules. Il réalisa alors que tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il n'avait pas failli se noyer dans un océan écarlate. Pourtant, ses pleurs et ses tremblements ne cessèrent pas. Tomoki s'agrippa à Iakov et se réfugia dans ses bras, ce qui laissa le mafieux pour le moins mal à l'aise. Comment était-il censé agir face à cela ?

« - J'ai tué tous ces gens ! » s'écria Tomoki. « Ca ne m'a posé aucun problème. Aucun. Je suis… un monstre.

« - Tu le crois vraiment ?

« - Je ne ressentais rien. Je ne ressentais rien jusqu'à maintenant !

« - Alors, tu oublies toutes les fois où cela te rendait malade et où tu te jetais sur tes cachets pour te sentir mieux. Tu n'es pas un vrai tueur. »

« Tu n'es pas comme moi, » faillit-il ajouter mais il s'arrêta là. Il avait en lui le vague pressentiment que cette remarque ne ferait qu'accentuer les angoisses de Tomoki.

Le garçon s'étant calmé, il le ramena dans la chambre et le fit asseoir sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant lui.

« - Il est temps que toute cette histoire se termine. »

* * *

De toute sa vie, Feilong ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un thé aussi… exécrable. L'odeur était curieuse et la couleur inhabituelle. Même Akihito, lorsqu'il l'avait retenu prisonnier, ne lui avait jamais versé une boisson aussi horrible et pourtant il avait cru avoir connu le pire à ce moment là. Encore un peu et il aurait pu le croire empoisonné. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas encore trempé les lèvres. Si seulement Tao avait été là… mais il ne pouvait pas le mettre en danger simplement pour déguster un vrai thé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tenter le coup malgré tout, Asami entra dans la pièce, plusieurs longues feuilles de papiers roulées sous son bras. Il dégagea la table et les étendit. Feilong quitta le fauteuil et s'approcha. Lorsqu'Asami était parti durant la matinée, il n'avait pas daigné lui dire ce qu'il allait faire. Autant dire que cela l'avait profondément contrarié. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : tous deux n'étaient sûrement pas faits pour travailler en équipe.

Sur la table s'étendait plusieurs plans et il ne fallut que quelques instants à Feilong pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait sans doute de la villa de Mikhaïl Arbatov. Il y avait la topographie exacte de la propriété mais aussi l'intérieur du bâtiment sur ses différents niveaux. L'architecte zélé avait été jusqu'à indiquer le rôle de chaque pièce. Au moins, si Feilong avait besoin de manger lorsqu'il irait découper en morceau ce petit arrogant de russe, il saurait où trouver la cuisine.

« - Où as-tu eu ça ?

« - J'ai demandé à la bonne personne, » répondit laconiquement Asami.

Feilong savait ce que « demander » sous-entendait dans la bouche d'un homme comme lui.

« - Mikhaïl voit les choses en grand. Cela illustre clairement son complexe d'infériorité, » déclara Feilong tandis qu'Asami regardait attentivement le plan.

« - S'il y a autant de gardes à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, il ne sera pas simple d'y entrer.

« - Ta prudence m'étonne. Tu as volé au secours d'Akihito de nombreuses fois sans te soucier de ce genre de détails. Mes hommes s'en souviennent encore. Du moins, ceux qui sont encore en vie. »

Devant le silence évocateur d'Asami, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« - Oh, c'est vrai ! Akihito t'a brisé le cœur et tu ne veux plus penser à lui.

« - Tu ferais mieux de boire ton thé.

« - Et mourir étouffé. Je ne tiens pas à t'offrir ce plaisir.

« - Quel dommage que Tao, ton petit esclave, ne soit pas là pour t'en faire. Dis moi, il n'est pas un peu jeune pour… ? »

Le regard de Feilong lança des étincelles et il serra si fort la tasse qu'elle se brisa entre ses doigts. Sans doute rêvait-il de faire de même avec la nuque d'Asami. Le thé chaud coula sur ses doigts mais il s'en soucia à peine.

« - Ne me confonds pas avec toi, » gronda-t-il.

« - C'est vrai. Après tout, je ne les recrute pas en primaire. »

Asami, mains dans les poches de son splendide manteau à plusieurs centaines de dollars, le toisait avec un sourire condescendant. Feilong, lui, avait l'attitude d'un tigre prêt à bondir.

Tous deux furent interrompus lorsqu'un des hommes de mains d'Asami entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de son employeur pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. L'homme d'affaire haussa un sourcil circonspect pour revêtir aussitôt son masque d'impassibilité.

« - Fais le entrer. »

Feilong se tourna vers la porte en même temps qu'Asami.

Deux employés d'Asami entrèrent en tenant de près un troisième homme. Les yeux de Feilong s'agrandirent de surprise, puis s'étrécirent de haine.

« - Le chien de Mikhaïl… »

Iakov se dégagea d'un geste brusque des mains qui le retenaient avant de relever le regard sur les deux mafieux qui le foudroyaient du regard. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à sa mort rapide si ce qu'il avait à dire ne leur plairait pas. Un peu plus de deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rencontre entre Asami et Mikhaïl. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une éternité. Entre temps, Tomoki avait appris la vérité sur son bienfaiteur, Akihito s'était sacrifié pour lui et agonisait dans une cave, et Mikhaïl l'avait fait remplacer par cet opportuniste de Dimitri. Ce que Iakov avait craint après l'échec des négociations entre Asami et Mikhaïl était en train de se réaliser : cette histoire finirait dans un bain de sang, où nul ne sortirait gagnant. A moins qu'il ne commette ce qu'il s'était refusé jusqu'à présent : la trahison.


	19. Betrayal

_Commentaire__ : peut-être l'un des chapitres les plus durs à écrire (j'ai changé trois fois la scène de fin, dont une fois car je me suis rendue compte que ce que je voulais faire ne collait pas avec la personnalité d'un des personnages). Ecrire la conversation entre Iakov, Asami et Feilong n'a pas du tout était facile. Comme le chapitre fait déjà 11 pages word (presque 12), je suis revenue sur certaines idées mais elles seront intégrées dans les prochains chapitres. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la scène finale, enfin surtout car j'adore mettre Mikhaïl en scène. Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, « Betrayal » signifie « trahison ». Ce qui est drôle, c'est que je commence à regretter le manque de lemon depuis un certain temps alors que je n'aime pas spécialement en écrire. En même temps, ce n'est pas trop le moment de s'amuser (quoique, qui sait, dans le prochain chapitre…)._

**Chapitre 18 – Betrayal**

« - Je suis venu vous proposer un accord. »

La voix de Iakov n'avait trahi aucune hésitation. Pourtant, il aurait eu des raisons de s'inquiéter. Les deux hommes d'Asami, qui se tenaient à présent juste derrière lui, lui avaient pris son arme. Feilong, bras croisés, le considérait avec une haine farouche alors qu'Asami conservait une expression impassible. Toutefois, à son regard venimeux, il se doutait que le sang du businessman japonais bouillonnait. La seule chose qui devait le retenir de lui faire payer l'enlèvement d'Akihito était la curiosité.  
A sa grande surprise, ce fut Feilong qui parla en premier alors qu'il paraissait être celui qui avait le plus grand mal à gérer ses émotions et donc à établir un semblant de dialogue.

« - Rien de ce que pourrait proposer Mikhaïl ne saurait m'intéresser. Je le tuerai, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais pas avant de lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il n'a jamais été à notre hauteur. »

Iakov serra légèrement le poing, agacé que son employeur soit ainsi méprisé par les deux autres mafieux. D'une certaine manière, Asami et Feilong se respectaient. Ils étaient ennemis mais reconnaissaient le statut de l'autre. Mikhaïl n'avait jamais eu cette reconnaissance de leur part et ses dernières actions ne semblaient toujours pas les avoir impressionné, alors qu'il avait su frapper là où était leur cœur. Pourtant, ils auraient dû admettre que Mikhaïl menait la partie et qu'ils peinaient à le suivre…

En une autre occasion, Iakov aurait répliqué pour défendre son employeur et blesser Feilong dans son amour propre. Peut-être lui aurait-il même révélé comment le mafieux avait su manipuler Tomoki, alors qu'il n'en avait tiré aucune fierté jusqu'à présent et avait au contraire éprouvé une certaine pitié pour le garçon. Il s'en retint et se contenta de répondre calmement :

« - Mikhaïl ne sait pas que je suis ici. »

Asami s'approcha de lui. Tout japonais qu'il fut, il était un peu plus grand que Iakov, ce qui lui donnait l'opportunité de le toiser de haut. Pourtant, loin de se sentir écrasé par sa silhouette, le russe leva la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il était venu négocier, non pas se soumettre, et il n'était pas dans son éducation d'implorer pour obtenir quelque chose, contrairement à ces fichus asiatiques qui abusaient des courbettes. Si Asami essayait de l'impressionner dans cet objectif, il perdait son temps. Iakov ne le supplierait pas et ce n'était pas un regard, aussi acéré fut-il, qui le ferait céder.

« - Chercherais-tu à le doubler, par hasard ?

« - Pas plus que de rejoindre votre camp, » s'offusqua Iakov qui n'aurait pas reconnu ouvertement une telle chose. « Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que Mikhaïl sorte indemne de cette affaire.

« - Tiens donc. Je voudrais voir ça… »

L'amusement qui transparaissait dans le sourire et le regard d'Asami était une insulte plus cuisante que n'importe quel mot. L'homme d'affaires savait y faire pour trouver les points faibles de ses adversaires et il avait compris en un instant que le russe ne supporterait pas que l'on traite sa proposition avec légèreté. Iakov mit pourtant sa fierté de côté et, faisant fi de l'attitude moqueuse du mafieux, exposa ses intentions d'une voix calme.

« - Je peux vous aider à récupérer Akihito et Tomoki… intacts. En échange, je veux que vous laissiez la vie sauve à Mikhaïl.

« - En quoi ton aide serait-elle profitable ? » demanda Feilong qui était resté à distance. « Il nous suffit d'entrer de force et de tuer ceux qui tenteront de nous barrer la route. »

C'était le genre de réponses que Iakov avait craint mais il s'était préparé à l'avance à ce cas de figure. Il savait comment intéresser Asami et Feilong, quitte à devoir mentir un peu sur la situation exacte. Ils n'avaient pas à savoir qu'il n'était plus dans les petits papiers d'Arbatov, ni même que Tomoki était déjà à l'abri.

« - Mikhaïl donnera alors l'ordre de faire abattre vos deux protégés. Peut-être parviendriez-vous à le tuer, mais vous aurez tout perdu dans cette affaire. Je suis le seul à pouvoir protéger Akihito et Tomoki lorsque vous viendrez les chercher. Si je le pouvais, je vous les amènerais sur un plateau… mais il n'y a aucun moyen de les faire sortir sans qu'ils ne soient vus.

« - Je ne vois pas ce que tu gagnes dans tous ça, » l'interrompit Feilong avec méfiance. « Si tu les protèges, alors Mikhaïl te considérera comme un traître. Il te tuera. Es-tu prêt à te sacrifier simplement pour que nous laissions ton employeur en vie ? Je ne crois pas qu'une telle dévotion soit possible chez un russe comme toi. »

Iakov aurait dû se douter que le chef d'une organisation aussi rigide que Baishe mette en doute son sens de la loyauté. Sans doute imaginait-il que la droiture n'était qu'un trait propre aux membres de la Triade. Alors qu'il avait fait preuve de maîtrise jusqu'à présent, Iakov ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber une remarque acide.

« - Oh, bien sûr, il faut dire que tes hommes sont tellement plus dévoués lorsqu'ils te trahissent pour les quelques billets que leur donne Mikhaïl.

« - Quoique tu en dises, Feilong soulève un point intéressant, » intervint Asami avant que la situation ne s'envenime entre les deux hommes. « Il y a plus de raisons de croire que Mikhaïl t'envoie pour nous tendre un piège que de penser que tu fais passer sa vie avant la tienne.

« - De toute manière, que vous acceptiez ou pas ma proposition, vous attaquerez tout de même. D'ailleurs, ce ne sont pas les plans de la villa que je vois sur cette table ?

« - Mais si nous acceptons ta proposition, tu sauras quand nous attaquerons et tu pourras le dire à Mikhaïl. Nous ne sommes pas… »

Asami fut interrompu par les nombreuses détonations qui éclatèrent au bas de l'immeuble. Quelqu'un les attaquait… et chacun d'entre eux savait de qui il s'agissait. Stupéfait, Iakov se tourna par réflexe vers la porte, puis sentit contre sa nuque l'acier froid du canon d'un pistolet.

« - Cela fait partie de ton plan ? »

Feilong s'était glissé derrière lui. A en juger par le ton malveillant de sa voix, il n'attendait que sa réponse pour pouvoir l'abattre. Plus que de Feilong, c'était d'Asami dont Iakov se méfiait jusqu'alors. Le chinois agissait selon ses émotions là où l'homme d'affaires restait inébranlable d'apparence. Il était impossible de le cerner ou de prévoir ses actions, ce qui le rendait plus dangereux. A en juger par l'arme qui s'appuyait juste à l'arrière de sa tête, peut-être que l'emportement de Feilong pouvait s'avérer plus dangereux encore. Asami, lui, n'avait esquissé aucun geste à l'inverse de son cadet. Avant de juger s'il devait tuer ou non Iakov, il semblait attendre ses explications.

Iakov fut pourtant incapable de trouver quoique ce soit à répondre. Il avait pourtant conscience que s'il conservait le silence, Feilong l'abattrait sans hésitation – tout comme il le ferait si la réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Mais l'inquiétude qui le dominait n'était pas causée par la perspective de mourir mais par l'incompréhension de la situation. Il était certain de ne pas avoir été suivi et il ne voyait pas comment Mikhaïl aurait pu apprendre son plan alors qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne. Même Tomoki ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas été non plus question d'attaquer Asami et Feilong mais de les laisser venir à eux. Il ne voyait pas Mikhaïl changeait ses plans du jour au lendemain. D'autant plus qu'un tel assaut aurait été imprudent.

Que se passait-il, au juste ?

« - Je vais te tuer, Iakov, et envoyer dans un joli colis ta tête à Mikhaïl.

« - Tu crois que Mikhaïl m'enverrait ici pour attaquer et ensuite me faire tuer ?

« - Une preuve de ta dévotion, » railla Feilong, prêt à appuyer sur la détente.

Asami lui saisit soudainement le bras tout en lui jetant un regard sévère. Feilong en fut contrarié car il avait l'impression que le japonais le réprimandait pour son emportement comme s'il… avait été un enfant. Les paroles suivantes d'Asami ne firent qu'augmenter son aigreur.

« - Il a raison. Mikhaïl perdrait son bras droit inutilement. Hors, il n'est pas encore suffisamment bête pour ça. Peut-être l'a-t-il fait suivre…

« - Non, j'en suis certain, » le coupa Iakov.

De mauvaise grâce, Feilong cessa de mettre Iakov en joue. En bas, les coups de feux n'avaient toujours pas cessé. Les hommes d'Asami et Feilong luttaient mais Iakov se demanda pour combien de temps encore. Il devait partir. S'il était découvert… Si l'un de ses compatriotes rapportaient ce qu'il avait vu à Mikhaïl… Son plan tomberait à l'eau. Pour peu qu'Asami et Feilong survivent à cette attaque, ils engageraient alors des représailles envers Mikhaïl, le tueraient et il aurait échoué à le protéger. Il ne pouvait tolérer pareil échec.

Iakov fit mine d'avancer vers la porte mais les deux hommes de main lui bloquèrent le passage d'un geste d'Asami.

« - Où crois-tu aller ? Rejoindre les hommes d'Arbatov, peut-être ?

« - Tu sais ce qui arrivera si quelqu'un me voit et s'échappe…

« - Il fallait y songer avant de venir ici, » rétorqua Asami avec autant de compassion que l'iceberg ayant coulé le Titanic.

« - De plus, si Mikhaïl te considère comme un traître, nous n'aurons plus à craindre que tu nous doubles, » ajouta Feilong avec un sourire en coin. « Si tu veux vivre, tu seras obligé de nous aider lorsque nous irons récupérer Tomoki et Akihito. »

Iakov serra les dents et baissa légèrement la tête. Bien entendu, il ne s'attendait pas à être bien reçu, ni à ce qu'il soit simple de gagner leur confiance, mais il se sentait piégé. Tout cela à cause de l'intervention des hommes d'Arbatov…

« - Sortons d'ici, » reprit Feilong. « Je vais donner à ces russes une raison de rentrer chez eux en pleurant. »

Asami plongea la main dans sa veste et en sortit son beretta. La remarque de Feilong avait imperceptiblement tirée ses lèvres en un sourire.

« - Tu es encore plus vindicatif qu'un japonais nationaliste rêvant de récupérer les îles Kouriles. »

Feilong n'eut aucune réaction au sarcasme d'Asami et le petit groupe quitta la pièce alors que lescoups de feu n'avaient toujours pas cessé.

Iakov eut un fourmillement dans le ventre et les muscles de ses épaules se contractèrent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux. Feilong et Asami semblaient confiants mais il n'était pas certain que la fusillade qui avait lieu quelques étages plus bas tourne à leur avantage. Mikhaïl avait beaucoup d'hommes à Macao, des russes mais aussi des chinois alléchés par l'appât du gain. Quant à la police, elle viendrait à la fin des hostilités, afin de coffrer d'éventuels survivants et s'enorgueillir ensuite de son action contre la pègre. Les gens y croiraient benoîtement. Pendant ce temps, les chefs des organisations continueraient à se faire bronzer au bord de leurs immenses piscines tout en glissant des billets dans les soutiens-gorge bien remplis de prostituées. Dans le cas d'Asami et Feilong, sans doute étaient-ce de jeunes hommes alanguis. Il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux rapporter les têtes des deux mafieux à Mikhaïl et lui demander de laisser en paix Akihito et Tomoki, plutôt que de les remettre à ces deux pervers.

Iakov était tout à ses pensées lorsque devant lui Feilong fit un bond de côté pour se coller au mur. Il tira en direction de deux hommes qui avaient surgi au coin du couloir. L'échange de coups de feux ne dura guère et les deux attaquants s'effondrèrent. L'un des hommes d'Asami était blessé au ventre, l'autre était occupé à s'assurer que leurs agresseurs étaient bien morts. Iakov en profita pour tordre le bras de celui qui avait été amoché et lui arracher son beretta de force, avant de lui envoyer un coup de coude dans la mâchoire pour l'empêcher de toute riposte. Ce n'était pas une action très noble mais il n'avait jamais prétendu à la droiture.

En entendant le cri étranglé du blessé, Feilong et Asami se retournèrent. Il ne leur fallut qu'une seconde pour analyser la situation et encore moins pour pointer leurs armes sur Iakov. Bien qu'il en brûlait d'envie, le russe ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre et garda le pistolet contre sa cuisse, le canon orienté vers le sol.

« - Partez de votre côté et moi du mien. Si vous vous en sortez vivants, je vous recontacterai. »

Iakov recula lentement. Il n'était pas encore assez fou pour tourner le dos à deux types qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un ennemi.

Asami, comme en proie à l'hésitation, fronça des sourcils, puis releva légèrement le canon de son arme.

« - Laisse le partir, » fit-il à Feilong qui gardait le bras obstinément tendu.

« - Il m'en faut plus pour faire confiance à quelqu'un. S'il tient tant à nous aider, qu'il lâche cette arme et reste sage.

« - Serais-tu prêt à faire ce qu'exige Feilong ? »

Iakov ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, ni de rendre son arme. Son regard restait fixé sur Feilong et le défiait de tirer.

« - Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous quereller, » continua Asami d'un ton agacé. « Qu'il parte de son côté si cela lui chante. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Asami s'éloigna sans attendre Feilong et demanda à son employé d'aider le blessé à marcher.

Iakov et Feilong continuaient de se fixer en chiens de faïence, puis le russe esquissa un sourire.

« - On dirait qu'Asami est plus maître de soi que tu ne le seras jamais. Prends exemple sur lui.

« - Tu n'as jamais vu Asami en colère, Iakov.

« - Et toi, es-tu en colère ?

« - Je n'accorderais jamais ma confiance à un homme qui se montre prêt à trahir son chef.

« - Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il rentre en Russie en un seul morceau. Ce que tu appelles trahison est le seul acte de loyauté qui puisse le sauver.

« - Je doute que Mikhaïl partage cette vision des choses mais j'aimerai vraiment être là quand tu lui expliqueras. Ca s'annonce épique par avance. »

Feilong se détourna et marcha rapidement pour rejoindre Asami, qui ne l'avait guère attendu. Iakov resta un instant immobile. En une autre occasion, il n'aurait eu aucune hésitation à exécuter Feilong alors que celui-ci lui tournait le dos. D'ailleurs, cela aurait pu être une solution radicale à son problème. Plutôt que par une alliance, il pouvait aussi venir en aide à Mikhaïl en tuant ses deux adversaires de ses propres mains. Cependant, cela reviendrait à sacrifier Akihito. Il n'était pas certain que Mikhaïl aurait la bonté de le renvoyer au Japon… Il le ferait tuer ou pire…

C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à s'attacher aux gens. Cela faisait naître des complications inutiles. Alors qu'il lui aurait suffit de viser et d'appuyer sur la détente, il s'en révélait incapable.

* * *

Toutes ces heures passées dans un placard à balais avait fait naître une seule et unique conviction chez Satoshi. Il était dans une sainte merde et c'était de la faute de sa fiancée. Lorsque ses parents l'avaient conçue, ils auraient dû penser à commander un surplus de neurones. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas eu l'immense honneur d'être « invité » par deux mafieux, ni de se retrouver enfermé sans savoir s'il serait encore en vie le lendemain parce que mademoiselle avait joué avec le feu.

A bien y réfléchir, il aurait dû écouter sa mère, devenir professeur de français et apprendre à cuisiner le bœuf bourguignon, plutôt que d'avoir envie de faire comme son père. Un honnête professeur n'était jamais en contact avec la pègre et ne risquait pas de se retrouver séquestré dans un placard, au beau milieu d'un pays étranger.

« - As-tu seulement pensé à moi ? » avait-il demandé après avoir hurlé sa colère pendant plusieurs minutes.

« - Je n'allais pas le laisser jouer avec la vie d'Akihito !

« - Si tu aimes tant Akihito, c'est lui que tu devrais épouser !

« - Ne dis pas ça !

« - Et c'est toi qui a joué avec sa vie dès le départ. Tout ça, ce n'est ni de la faute d'Asami, ni de celle de Feilong, ni même celle de ce Mikhaïl Arbatov. Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Qu'il suffirait de recharger la partie au « game over », comme dans un jeu vidéo ? Tu te croyais dans l'un de tes mangas, peut-être ? Et maintenant, quoi ? Tu veux qu'Asami nous tue ? Continue comme ça, tu es sur la bonne voie ! »

Il avait fait pleurer Natsumi et n'avait trouvé aucun mot pour la réconforter, même lorsque sa colère l'avait quittée. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, Natsumi n'avait fait que lui causer des problèmes. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de sa faute, cette fois-ci. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui avait imaginé ce plan…

« - Quand je reverrai l'inspecteur Imamiya, je…

« - Tu ne feras rien, » le coupa Natsumi en reniflant. « Il te plierait en deux avant que tu n'aies levé le petit doigt. Oh… tu sais ce qui est vraiment merdique, Sato-kun ?

« - Tu veux dire, à part se retrouver enfermés dans un placard à balais et certainement pas parce qu'on cherchait un coin tranquille pour faire l'amour ?

« - J'ai raté la diffusion d'un super anime yaoi. »

Satoshi laissa échapper un ricanement.

« - Je vois que tu retrouves vite tes priorités, fille dépravée.

« - Au moins, ça te fait rire.

« - Alors, c'est que je dois vraiment être désespéré. »

Leur passionnante discussion trouva un point final lorsque de nombreuses détonations éclatèrent. Tous deux se levèrent mais, avant que Satoshi puisse préconiser la prudence, Natsumi tambourina à la porte de leur placard. Elle savait qu'Asami et Feilong avaient posté un homme devant celle-ci pour les surveiller.

« - Eh ! Que se passe-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ! Laisse-nous sor… »

Elle ne put terminer lorsque Satoshi la tira en arrière d'un bras passé autour de sa taille et lui cloua les lèvres avec la main.

« - Mais ferme-la, espèce d'idiote ! »

Il ne savait pas à quelle distance se trouvait la fusillade, ni entre qui elle avait lieu, mais il ne tenait pas à attirer d'éventuels ennemis droit sur leur prison devenue entre temps une excellente cachette.

Durant plusieurs minutes, d'autres détonations résonnèrent. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait mais cela devait bien valoir les guerres entre gangs aux Etats-Unis, du moins telles qu'il se les imaginait. Avec un pareil tintamarre, ils s'étonnaient de ne pas encore entendre les sirènes de la police. Celle-ci trouvait-elle plus simple de ne pas intervenir et de laisser les mafieux s'entretuer ? A moins qu'elle n'ait reçu l'ordre de ne pas se montrer… Quand il était entré dans la police, Satoshi avait vite mis son idéalisme dans sa poche et compris que quelques fonctionnaires corrompus suffisaient à entraver toute lutte contre la pègre.

Ils sursautèrent lorsque de nouveaux coups de feu détonèrent dans l'immeuble, cette fois-ci tout près d'eux. Le garde qui se trouvait à leur porte cria, puis se fut le silence le plus total. Rien ne se passa durant plusieurs secondes, puis la porte s'ouvrit…

* * *

Iakov toisa les deux gamins qui le fixaient avec inquiétude. Un homme normal se serait peut-être demandé pourquoi tous deux se trouvaient dans un placard à balais mais le russe avait d'autres chats à fouetter et se souciait peu des manigances d'Asami et Feilong. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils les avaient sauvés intentionnellement non plus. Sans dire un mot, il enjamba le corps de l'homme de main et poursuivit sa route, contournant les cadavres de ses « collègues », qu'il avait lui-même abattus. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu descendre l'escalier, ils lui avaient tiré dessus sans même poser de questions. Bien que sa présence en ces lieux avait dû les surprendre, il avait été étonné après coup d'une pareille attitude. Il était l'un des leurs.

Satoshi passa prudemment la tête dans le couloir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme les avait épargnés et n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger plus longtemps sur la question. Natsumi le bouscula soudainement pour ramasser l'une des armes et vérifier si elle était chargée. Il restait quelques balles mais elle ignorait si ce serait suffisant.  
Ayant entendu le son métallique de l'arme lorsque Natsumi avait éjecté et remis le chargeur, Iakov se retourna et posa sur eux un regard froid.

« - Lâche cette arme, » marmonna discrètement Satoshi en saisissant la main de la journaliste.

« - Quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par les hommes de Mikhaïl !

« - C'est ce type qui va nous tuer si tu ne la lâches pas. Attendons l'arrivée de la police.

« - La putain de police de Macao ne viendra pas, pauvre con !

« - Êtes-vous en affaire avec Asami, ou Feilong ? » les interrompit Iakov qui avait laissé sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

Les deux jeunes gens relevèrent les yeux sur le russe. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils les comprennent, ni même à ce qu'il sache parler japonais. En dépit de son accent, il était parfaitement compréhensible. Une sueur glacée coula dans le dos de Satoshi. Ils étaient morts s'ils avouaient la vérité… Ce tueur ne chercherait pas un seul instant à comprendre la situation dans laquelle ils étaient et les abattrait… Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire mais son cerveau était totalement bloqué.

« - Oui, » répondit finalement Natsumi.

L'âme de Satoshi tenta de le quitter par toutes les pores de sa peau.

« - Non, ils nous ont kidnappés, » s'empressa-t-il de corriger.

« - Alors, vous devriez partir d'ici avant qu'ils ne vous récupèrent, non ? »

Satoshi resta incrédule. Il ne savait pas s'il devait remercier les kami et bouddha d'être encore en vie ou bien s'interroger sur l'attitude de l'occidental. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un homme de Mikhaïl Arbatov et, pourtant, la réponse de Natsumi n'avait aucunement déclenché ses foudres. Mieux, il semblait totalement se moquer de leur « association » avec Asami et Feilong.

Malgré ce constat rassurant, il ne put s'empêcher de rabrouer Natsumi en aparté :

« - Réfléchis un peu avant de parler ! Il aurait pu nous tuer ! »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Son regard passait d'un cadavre à un autre et un frisson l'ébranla. Elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir des corps d'aussi près. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux sur Satoshi, elle fit de son mieux pour garder contenance et afficher une expression qui se voulait impassible.

« - Attendre la police ne serait pas une bonne idée, » ajouta Iakov qui n'avait visiblement rien perdu de leur échange précédent. « Ils ne seront pas ravis de trouver deux ressortissants japonais sur les lieux d'une fusillade. »

Satoshi jeta un regard inquiet vers Natsumi, s'attendant à ce qu'elle fasse une nouvelle bourde en expliquant que son petit ami était lui-même policier ou quelque chose comme ça, mais la jeune fille resta silencieuse. Quel soulagement…

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Iakov retourna à l'escalier avec l'intention de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Natsumi posa la main sur le bras de Satoshi.

« - Nous devrions le suivre, non ?

« - Pourquoi ? C'est un russe. Tu veux qu'Asami et Feilong nous tuent ? »

Natsumi haussa des épaules pour éluder cette possibilité, ce qui eut le don d'accentuer son stress.

« - Nous ne savons pas s'il est avec Mikhaïl. C'est peut-être un agent double.

« - Aucune chance. On n'est pas dans James Bond, » rappela Satoshi sans cacher son agacement.

Sa réplique eut autant d'effet qu'une aiguille sur une bombe nucléaire prête à exploser. Natsumi emboîta le pas à Iakov et Satoshi fut contraint de suivre, ramassant une arme au passage.

* * *

Du haut des marches, Feilong posa un regard dégoûté sur le hall de l'immeuble.

« - Depuis ta petite excursion sur mon bateau, je n'ai pas subi de défaite plus déshonorante, » avoua-t-il, les lèvres tremblantes de courroux.

« - Je prends ça pour un compliment, » rétorqua Asami tout en s'allumant une cigarette. « Mais tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'être en vie au lieu de pleurer sur ton honneur. »

Feilong quitta du regard les nombreux corps qui baignaient dans leur sang. Savoir que les hommes d'Asami n'avaient pas survécu non plus et que ceux de Mikhaïl avaient aussi payé un lourd tribut n'était qu'une maigre consolation. Cet affront cuisant lui donnait l'impression d'avoir échoué en tant que leader de Baishe et pour un motif peu honorable : il avait sacrifié beaucoup de ses hommes pour récupérer une personne qui n'apporterait rien à l'organisation. Si son père était encore en vie, qu'aurait-il pensé… ? Il avait commis une erreur tactique en obéissant à ses sentiments et Mikhaïl en avait profité pour lui porter un coup dur. Baishe n'était pas détruite pour autant, loin de là, mais il était certain que ses subalternes remettraient en question ses talents et chercheraient à l'évincer. Qu'adviendrait-il de l'organisation si une lutte fratricide s'engageait ? Mikhaïl en profiterait sans doute… Asami aussi, peut-être… Et que dire des autres Triades ?

« - Veux-tu rentrer à Hong Kong ? » demanda Asami comme s'il devinait ses pensées.

« - Je dois tuer Mikhaïl.

« - Tu oublies la proposition de Iakov… »

Feilong garda un silence éloquent. Asami ne pouvait comprendre dans quelle position il se trouvait à présent. Même s'il pouvait être considéré comme un acteur de la pègre japonaise, il n'avait rien d'un yakuza prisonnier d'une hiérarchie ambitieuse et envieuse. Sa fierté était toute personnelle et l'échec ne faisait que susciter sa colère, plus dévastatrice qu'un typhon. Il se moquait bien de « perdre la face » et de ce que pouvait penser ses hommes de ses actions. Il ne rendait de comptes qu'envers lui-même et n'aurait permis à personne d'autre de le juger. Feilong aurait voulu qu'il en soit de même pour lui mais les Triades suivaient des lois aussi rigides que celles des yakuzas. Lorsqu'il échouait, ce n'était pas une simple question de fierté mais tout simplement de survie. Il lui fallait prouver sa valeur en tant que chef ou mourir : ainsi pensait bon nombre de ses hommes.

Feilong fit mine d'avancer mais sentit la main d'Asami se refermer sur son bras.

« - Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré.

« - Je ne pensais à rien de tel, » répliqua le chinois, piqué au vif par l'insinuation.

L'éclat du regard d'Asami ne fut que plus intense alors qu'il plissait les paupières. Bien malgré lui, Feilong s'en sentit troublé et cela ne fit qu'intensifier son agacement.

« - Oh si, tu pensais à pénétrer dans la villa de Mikhaïl pour le noyer dans sa propre piscine. Comme l'aurait fait le tueur que j'ai rencontré il y a longtemps. Mais cette fois-ci, tu pourrais subir plus qu'une morsure de chien…

« - Qui t'autorise à me sermonner de la sorte ? Et qui te permet de me toucher comme ça ? »

Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres d'Asami et Feilong regretta ses paroles alors que le japonais jetait sa cigarette par terre pour l'écraser du pied.

« - Voudrais-tu que je te touche d'une autre manière, Feilong ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix suave.

Feilong dégagea son bras d'un geste brusque tout en maudissant son éternel antagoniste. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'invectiver sèchement pour son impudence, il aperçut Iakov par-dessus l'épaule d'Asami, ainsi que les deux tourtereaux qui avaient malheureusement survécus. La colère qui brûlait en lui ne fut que plus intense encore.

« - Toujours en vie ? »

Iakov avança jusqu'à la hauteur d'Asami et de Feilong tandis que Satoshi et Natsumi stoppaient net. Le policier pria pour que sa petite amie daigne pour une fois tenir sa langue et laisse les meurtriers s'expliquer entre eux.

« - Alors, que comptez-vous faire à présent ? Ma proposition tient toujours… »

Feilong se détourna d'un air rageur, laissant à l'évidence la décision finale à Asami. Il ne se sentait pas suffisamment maître de lui-même pour une discussion en tête-à-tête avec l'ennemi. Il avait conscience au fond de lui que Iakov représentait sans doute leur unique chance de contrer Mikhaïl mais placer sa confiance en une personne telle que lui le rendait malade. Plus encore que celui de voir le sang de ses hommes rougir le carrelage du hall.

« - Nous l'acceptons mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter en détail, » déclara Asami, faisant référence aux sirènes encore lointaines de la police.

« - Je serai à Hac Sa Beach demain soir. C'est au Sud de Coloane. »

Iakov ajouta, après un temps de silence :

« - Et ces deux là ? »

Satoshi tressaillit lorsqu'il comprit que l'on parlait de Natsumi et lui. Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'ils avaient été oubliés, à son plus grand soulagement.

Asami darda sur eux un regard âpre et méprisant, puis laissa échapper un discret soupir.

« - Des amis d'Akihito. Ils viennent avec nous. »

_Hélas_, fut tenté d'ajouter Feilong qui aurait adoré savoir comment la police de Macao aurait réagi en trouvant un membre des forces de l'ordre japonaise sur les lieux d'une fusillade. Peut-être que Satoshi et sa fiancée auraient pu goûter aux joies des prisons chinoises, aux tentatives de viols, de meurtres, tout ça...

Iakov, pour qui le sort de Natsumi et Satoshi était accessoire désormais, s'apprêta à descendre les marches de l'escalier. Ce fut alors qu'il perçut un mouvement juste au niveau de la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un écoutait leur conversation… Il appuya sur la détente de son arme mais le chargeur était vide. Avant qu'Asami et Feilong n'aient eu le temps de réagir, il avait déjà sauté en bas des marches et franchit la distance qui le séparait de l'entrée.

Feilong fit mine de le suivre mais, encore une fois, Asami le retint fermement.

« - Laisse-le régler ça. Il y a une sortie par l'arrière. Partons d'ici avant que la police n'arrive. »

* * *

Iakov avait poursuivi le fouineur jusqu'à une ruelle étroite qui se terminait en cul-de-sac. Bien que légèrement essoufflé par sa course, il n'eut guère de difficultés à prendre le dessus dans l'empoignade qui s'ensuivit et à mettre son adversaire à terre. Il lui tordit le bras, prêt à le casser, tout en posant le pied sur son torse pour le maintenir au sol.

Iakov reconnut l'une des petites frappes qu'il avait aidée à entrer au service de son employeur. Ce type n'avait survécu que par miracle à la fusillade et non par ses talents. En surprenant la conversation, sans doute s'était-il déjà vu justement récompensé par Mikhaïl. Il avait eu tort de le sous-estimer et comprendrait bien vite son erreur…

« - Alors, qu'as-tu entendu ? » demanda Iakov tout en lui tournant un peu plus le bras.

« - Rien du tout. »

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de Iakov et il lui déboîta le coude d'un coup sec. Ses hurlements étaient de bon augure quant à la suite. Même la pire des brutes se mettaient à pleurer pour peu qu'on sache y faire. Bientôt, il lui confesserait tous ses crimes avec bien plus d'ardeur que devant un prêtre.

« - Pourquoi Mikhaïl a donné l'ordre d'attaquer ?

« - Va te faire foutre ! »

Iakov effectua une nouvelle torsion sans sourciller et laissa sa proie gémir quelques instants avant de reprendre la conversation.

« - Tu as la clavicule déboîtée. Je peux aussi te casser l'humérus ou les radius et cubitus, ou encore les métacarpes. A moins que tu ne préfères que je ne m'attaque aux phalanges, une à une. Certains se demandent pourquoi Mikhaïl m'apprécie. Comme tu le vois, ce n'est pas pour mon sens de la diplomatie. Alors, qu'as-tu à me dire ?

« - Je fais juste ce qu'on me dit de faire, expliqua-t-il dans un gémissement.

« - Quelle surprise… » ironisa Iakov en lui saisissant le pouce.

« - Dimitri… Il a dit que Mikhaïl voulait se débarrasser d'Asami et de Feilong cette nuit ! »

Iakov fronça les sourcils. Il était surpris de cette décision hâtive de la part de son employeur et agacé qu'il passe par le cancrelat Dimitri pour faire suivre un ordre aussi crucial. Un autre point le chagrinait : Mikhaïl était parfois inconscient mais il savait que le sacrifice de ses hommes le mettait directement en danger si Asami et Feilong survivaient. Ce qui était le cas. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

« - Vraiment ? J'ai une autre question : pourquoi m'a-t-on tiré dessus ?

« - Mikhaïl… Il a dit que tu étais un traître. Et il avait raison. »

Le tueur fut aussi choqué que rendu furieux par cette réponse. Il ne pouvait imaginer que l'homme envers qui il avait été si dévoué ait donné l'ordre de le tuer. Mikhaïl avait-il appris qu'il gardait Tomoki chez lui ? C'était une hypothèse envisageable mais il n'imaginait pas son employeur demander de l'abattre à vue pour cela. A moins que…

« - Est-ce bien Mikhaïl qui l'a demandé ou Dimitri qui a transmis le message ? »

N'obtenant qu'un silence éloquent, il relâcha le gangster et le toisa tandis qu'il serrait son bras désarticulé en gémissant. Avec les cris qu'il avait poussé, il aurait été étonnant que le voisinage n'ait pas déjà averti la police. L'immeuble où avait eu lieu la fusillade n'était qu'à quelques rues. Elle serait bientôt là.

« - Merci de ta coopération, » lâcha-t-il froidement.

Iakov saisit le pistolet que l'homme de main avait laissé tomber durant leur bagarre. Quelle chance : il était encore chargé. Il enfonça le canon dans la bouche de l'homme, appuya sur la détente et envoya sa cervelle éclabousser le macadam.

* * *

Akihito brûlait en enfer. C'était du moins ce que son corps s'escrimait à lui dire.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et des lucioles flottèrent au plafond. La lampe l'aveuglait. Il plissa fortement les paupières et battit des cils, essayant de s'habituer à la clarté alors que sa tête s'adonnait à un cours de salsa.

Le sol s'enfonçait sous le poids de son corps et il finit par s'apercevoir qu'il était allongé dans un lit. Sa position n'était pas inconfortable, s'il omettait le fait qu'on lui avait attaché les mains sur le devant. Les cordes étaient si serrées qu'il ne les sentait presque plus.

Alors qu'il commençait à explorer la chambre du regard, il se rendit compte d'une présence. Mikhaïl était là, appuyé contre un mur. La seule chose qu'Akihito parvint à noter était que son jeans usé détonnait avec son statut de parain. Il le savait : ce n'était qu'un sale petit fils à papa doublé d'un sadique.

« - Je commençais à croire que le médecin s'était trompé et que tu allais mourir. »

Le ton froid de Mikhaïl était aussi agréable à entendre qu'une scie circulaire. Akihito tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

« - Parfois, tu as les cheveux lisses et parfois les cheveux ondulés, c'est trop bizarre.« - Tu as une côte fracturée mais pas d'hémorragie interne. Il ne m'avait pas dit que le cerveau serait atteint, » constata Mikhaïl avec un soupçon de doute dans la voix, passant la main dans ses cheveux comme pour vérifier les dires d'Akihito.

Le photographe ne répondit pas. Son corps était si douloureux qu'il était incapable de dire si la souffrance était plus importante à l'une de ses côtes ou pas. Mais si le médecin le disait, c'est que cela devait être vrai. Il avait entendu dire une fois qu'une côte cassée n'était pas bien grave. Il espérait que le premier médecin à avoir prétendu ça était mort d'en d'atroces souffrances.

« - Pourquoi tu restes là ? » finit par demander Akihito, énervé de sentir le regard de Mikhaïl posé sur lui.

« - Au sujet de Iakov…

« - Je t'ai déjà tout dit. »

Mikhaïl s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, lorsque Dimitri entra dans la chambre. Les deux hommes s'adressèrent des regards hostiles, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Akihito. Si ces deux là se faisaient confiance, il voulait bien être transformé en petit chaperon rouge. Non, mauvaise idée. Les méchants loups lui courraient déjà après, ce n'était pas ça qui allait arranger son affaire.

« - Je savais que je vous trouverais là.

« - Pourquoi viens-tu me déranger ?

« - J'ai le regret de vous dire que l'opération a en partie échoué. »

Akihito ne comprenait pas l'échange en russe entre les deux hommes mais à en juger par l'expression de stupeur de Mikhaïl, quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela ne contribua pas à le rassurer.

« - De quoi parles-tu ? s'exclama Mikhaïl.

« - Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir. J'ai demandé à nos hommes d'attaquer Asami et Feilong. Malheureusement, si leur camp a subi de lourdes pertes, ils ont tout deux survécu.

« - Tu as fait… quoi ? »

Les lèvres de Mikhaïl tremblaient de rage et son regard s'était fait venimeux mais Dimitri se mit à sourire sans s'en soucier.

« - J'espérais pouvoir donner une issue rapide à cette affaire ridicule. Il semble que cela ait partiellement échoué. »

Il poussa un soupir d'un air accablé.

« - Je vais devoir reconsidérer mes plans. »

Mikhaïl saisit impulsivement Dimitri par le col. Lui éclater la tête ne serait même pas suffisant pour calmer la colère qui s'insinuait en lui comme une giclée d'acide.

« - Tu as sacrifié mes hommes, alors qu'il suffisait d'attendre qu'Asami et Feilong se jettent d'eux-mêmes dans la gueule du loup ? Et tu l'as fait sans même me consulter ?! »

Dimitri ne semblait guère impressionné par la fureur qui se dessinait sur le visage de Mikhaïl. Il laissa échapper un rire amusé et insolent. Deux hommes entrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre, le genre d'hommes qui devait être spécialisé dans l'art de plier de différentes manières les membres humains. A coup sûr, il n'égalait cependant pas l'efficacité de Iakov en la matière. Dimitri se dégagea d'un coup sec et toisa son employeur.

« - Tu es capricieux et stupide, Mikhaïl Arbatov. Une fois débarrassé d'Asami et de Feilong, je comptais en faire de même pour toi. Tu as la chance d'avoir un petit sursis. »

Mikhaïl ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? Dimitri le trahissait et puisque les deux hommes qui étaient entrés ne cherchaient pas à le faire taire, il était clair que tous s'étaient ligués contre lui. Profitaient-ils de l'absence de Iakov…? Alors, son bras droit était donc plus craint que lui-même ? C'était amusant, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de quoi rire.

« - Tu ne dis rien ? » demanda Dimitri qui semblait déçu du manque de réaction de Mikhaïl.

« - Je n'ai pas envie de te donner de quoi bander. »

Courroucé, Dimitri fit un geste de la main. L'un des hommes frappa violemment Mikhaïl au visage.

Akihito, qui avait observé la scène, sursauta lorsque Mikhaïl reçut le coup de poing sans même chercher à s'écarter. Il s'agissait de ses hommes, non ? Pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils à lui ? Et pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ? Que se passait-il au juste ?

Mikhaïl porta la main à sa mâchoire, puis essuya le sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres fendues avec ses doigts.

« - Et maintenant, je t'excite plus ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton lascif.

Un nouveau coup l'obligea à poser un genou à terre. Alors qu'il crachait un peu de sang sur le sol, Dimitri reprit la parole :

« - C'est pour cela que plus personne ne te fais confiance. Tu n'es qu'un efféminé.

« - … Mais j'ai plus de succès avec les femmes que toi, Dimitri, » ricana-t-il tout en relevant la tête.

Akihito perçut dans le regard du blond un éclat meurtrier. Avant que les deux hommes qui protégeaient Dimitri aient pu faire un seul geste, Mikhaïl s'était jeté sur lui. Tous deux chutèrent à terre, Mikhaïl au dessus de Dimitri. Ses mains serrèrent sa gorge pour l'étrangler alors qu'un sourire ravi grandissait sur ses lèvres.

Même en s'y mettant à deux, les gardes du corps peinèrent à arracher Mikhaïl de leur nouvel employeur mais, lorsque ce fut fait, ils ne se gênèrent pas pour le passer à tabac. Tout en portant la main à sa gorge douloureuse, Dimitri se releva. Le plaisir de voir Mikhaïl roué de coups ne parvenait pas à effacer l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir. Son départ précipité de la chambre ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Mikhaïl alors qu'il recevait un nouveau coup dans l'estomac.


	20. Calm Before The Storm

_Commentaire__ : un « petit » chapitre de transition un peu plus léger (ou presque). Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'écrire des choses que j'ai déjà faites plus tôt et de devenir sénile mais, j'ai beau relire, on dirait que j'ai surtout pensé très fort l'avoir déjà écrit, ce qui est peut-être encore plus inquiétant. La suite mettra un peu plus de temps à sortir (enfin je crois, ça dépendra de l'inspiration aussi) car je dois avancer quelques projets plus professionnels, ainsi qu'entamer les révisions pour ma troisième année de licence (que j'aimerais bien avoir du premier coup pour aller en master). Hop, 1000 petits kanji et plus. Bref, savourez bien, la suite sera un peu plus Apocalyptique. A part ça, je commence à me demander pourquoi j'ajoute toujours des titres anglais à mes chapitres. Et pourquoi je me trekkise au point de rêver de Star Trek (je commence à me sentir comme Andrew Wells de Buffy, help). En plus, c'était un rêve nul (je préfère la fois où j'ai rêvé de Spike dans Buffy et... ok, je n'ai rien dit)._

**Chapitre 19 – Calm Before The Storm**

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient égrenées depuis le départ des petits soldats de Dimitri.

Akihito était resté immobile dans le lit, à fixer le plafond. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire grand chose de plus. Il avait les mains liées et son corps était aussi lourd qu'une outre pleine d'eau. Sa seule satisfaction était que Mikhaïl se soit fait tabasser sous son nez. Bien que ce retournement de situation l'inquiétait, il aurait menti en disant que cela lui avait déplu. Il n'était pas du genre à se réjouir du malheur des autres… mais il y avait des limites à la compassion.

Mais le silence qui s'était installé commença à lui peser et il tourna la tête de côté en soupirant. Le lit était haut et il était incapable de voir ce qui se passait au niveau du sol, là où se trouvait son nouveau camarade de séquestration.

« - Mikhaïl, tu es déjà mort ? » s'enquit-il avec espoir.

Un grognement lui répondit, et il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa brutalement sur le bord du lit.

« - Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. »

Le fils à papa avait perdu de sa superbe avec ses hématomes au visage, sa peau blanche écorchée et ses cheveux blonds séraphiques en bataille. Fort de cette constatation, Akihito laissa échapper un rire moqueur… qui lui donna immédiatement mal à la cage thoracique et l'amena à tousser. Mikhaïl ne plaisantait vraiment pas avec cette histoire de côte fracturée. Devait-il s'en plaindre ou se considérer comme un surhomme d'avoir pu sortir de la cave malgré ça ?

« - Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Il va nous tuer tous les deux, » annonça abruptement Mikhaïl en s'asseyant dos contre le rebord du lit.

« - Il… Il te l'a dit ? » demanda Akihito qui ne pouvait cacher son angoisse.

« - C'est ce que je ferais à sa place. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire. Il doit boire ma vodka à l'heure qu'il est et se masturber devant mon compte en banque. Il ne trouvera pas un quart de mon argent. Comme je le plains… »

Akihito commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir engagé la conversation avec le désaxé. Il fixa le mur opposé pour ne plus avoir à contempler le profil du russe.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en faire pour quelqu'un qui vient de tout perdre… »

Mikhaïl haussa des épaules.

« - Je suppose que je l'ai mérité. »

Surpris, Akihito considéra le mafieux avec suspicion. Qu'était-il encore en train de chanter ? Comme s'il se savait observé, Mikhaïl pivota légèrement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et afficha une expression de remords. Etaient-ce des larmes qu'il voyait briller au coin de ses yeux ?

« - Je t'ai enlevé, séquestré, violé, poussé à la prostitution, alors je suppose que je l'ai mérité. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir entraîné dans tout ça, Akihito. Tout est de ma faute. Tu vas mourir par ma faute. »

Le photographe ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. La soudaine repentance de Mikhaïl l'avait laissé pantois. Voyant son expression estomaquée, les épaules du blond furent secouées, puis un rire franchit ses lèvres. Le front d'Akihito se plissa alors qu'il le fusillait du regard.

« - Durant un instant, tu as vraiment eu l'air de me croire. Tu es tellement naïf.

« - Pauvre connard ! J'espère qu'ils te feront crever dans d'atroces souffrances.

« - N'espère pas trop. Ils te feront subir le même traitement. »

Mikhaïl cessa de regarder Akihito. Il massa son épaule douloureuse, puis examina la porte. En partant, ses anciens employés n'avaient pas oublié de la fermer à clef. Il y avait donc un soupçon d'intelligence humaine sous cette masse de muscles. Il n'aurait pas imaginé quelques instants plus tôt être emprisonné dans la même pièce que son otage. Quand Asami et Feilong apprendraient dans quelle situation il s'était fourré… Il imaginait par avance leurs sourires goguenards et cela lui était intolérable. En dépit de son attitude frivole, Mikhaïl brûlait d'envie de faire avaler ses yeux à Dimitri.

« - J'ai écarté Iakov pour le punir mais ce n'était que temporaire. J'aurais pourtant dû me douter que cette petite ordure en profiterait. Tu vois, ils craignent Iakov mais ils n'ont pas peur de moi. Je suppose que c'est parce que je laisse souvent les autres faire le sale boulot à ma place. C'est moi le chef, après tout. Alors, ils croient que je suis inoffensif. Je suppose que mon goût pour les hommes n'a pas dû arranger les choses. J'aurais sans doute dû me montrer plus cruel encore. Ou alors enlever une fille. Mais Feilong et Asami ne semblent pas décidé à devenir hétéro.

« - Blablabla, je suis un pauvre petit parrain malheureux qui a perdu sa nounou, blablabla, » le parodia Akihito.

Mikhaïl continua à parler. Il se moquait bien des piques du jeune homme. De toute manière, ils seraient bientôt tous les deux morts. Lui faire payer son arrogance aurait été une dépense d'énergie inutile alors qu'on leur réservait à tous les deux un sort horrible.

« - Quand Iakov saura ce que Dimitri a fait… Je le plains par avance. Il ne s'en sortira pas vivant, c'est certain. J'espère qu'il l'égorgera. Iakov est très doué au couteau. Il ne se contente pas d'ouvrir bêtement la gorge, comme le font certains, non, il… »

Akihito ferma les yeux de désespoir. Il avait la certitude que plus rien ne le ferait taire et un profond ennui le gagnait. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'enquière de son état, au lieu de le laisser cracher du sang sur le parquet ? Mikhaïl adorait s'entendre parler, à moins que cela ne fut une vicieuse torture qu'il lui infligeait à travers ce monologue surréaliste. Ce qu'il avait vécu avant lui paraissait presque préférable que de passer ces derniers instants d'existence avec son tortionnaire. Il rêvait qu'Asami entre dans la pièce à l'instant, tue Mikhaïl et l'emporte loin de Macao. Il mourrait d'envie de retrouver son luxueux appartement et toutes ses perversions. Il voulait même retrouver le chat et serrer dans ses bras cette grosse boule de poil acariâtre. Il avait milles fois prétendu le contraire ? Il avait été terriblement stupide : rien de mieux qu'un yakuza pervers pour embellir son existence. Au lieu de vouloir jouer aux détectives privés, il aurait mieux fait de s'envoyer en l'air. Il se rappela alors qu'Asami avait lui-même insisté pour qu'il enquête alors que lui ne voulait pas s'en mêler…

Merde, c'était encore de sa faute, alors.

« - … En fait, je n'ai qu'un seul regret, » poursuivit Mikhaïl avant de se faire abruptement couper la parole.

« - Garde ton introspection pour toi ou alors tue-moi maintenant ! Mon corps est en miettes, tu ne t'arrêtes pas de jacasser et je ne peux même pas te frapper pour que tu la fermes. Même Feilong n'a jamais été aussi sadique. »

Mikhaïl se mit difficilement debout et se tourna vers Akihito. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur pour le moins inquiétante, ce qui incita le jeune homme audacieux à se taire.

« - Je connais bien des façons de passer le temps, » susurra-t-il en portant la main à sa joue. « Mais avec tous ces hématomes, tu n'es plus du tout désirable. »

Akihito grimaça sous la caresse de Mikhaïl, à la fois car son contact lui était tout bonnement désagréable mais aussi parce qu'il avait à cet endroit précis une bosse.

« - Tu te crois mieux ? Ton œil commence à ressembler à un œuf. »

Mikhaïl porta la main à son visage. Akihito n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse se préoccuper de son physique à un pareil instant.

« - Hum, c'est vrai. Mais je ne les avais pas engagé pour leur délicatesse, alors… »

Il se pencha vers lui et Akihito eut un sursaut qui ne fit qu'accroître ses douleurs lancinantes. La lueur menaçante n'avait toujours pas disparu des yeux de Mikhaïl. Qu'allait-il encore inventer pour le tourmenter ?

A sa grande stupeur, il se contenta de dénouer les liens qui le retenaient.

« - Reste sage ou je ferai en sorte de serrer si fort que ta circulation sanguine sera coupée.

« - Elle l'était déjà, pauvre con ! » s'emporta Akihito, fidèle à ses habitudes.

Il se frotta les poignets. Ses mains étaient glacées et il les sentait à peine.

Mikhaïl, agacé par son manque de gratitude, lui empoigna les cheveux et tira de toutes ses forces.

« - Oh, tu m'en vois vraiment, mais vraiment, vraiment désolé.

« - Arrête, lâche-moi ! »

Mikhaïl approcha son visage du sien et posa la main sur son ventre pour le taquiner de l'index.

« - Je ne me souviens plus quelle côte est réellement cassée. Que penserais-tu si j'appuyais sur chacune d'entre elles pour vérifier ?

« - Ne fais pas ça, sinon je…

« - Oh, je suis terrifié. Supplie-moi ou je suis sûr de trouver quelques tortures pour passer le temps. »

N'importe qui dans une situation pareille se serait empressé de faire des excuses. N'importe qui excepté Akihito. Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer de l'acide, le beau visage de Mikhaïl aurait été rongé jusqu'à l'os.

Le russe fronça des sourcils et lâcha un « tss » de contrariété.

« - Je plains Asami…

« - Tu n'es pas Asami. »

Akihito eut un sourire malicieux.

« - Sur tous les points. »

Mikhaïl tiqua. Le jeune homme avait particulièrement insisté sur le mot « tous ». Inutile de se demander à quoi il faisait référence.

« - Tu gémissais à t'en user les cordes vocales chaque fois que je te prenais.

« - Oui, cela s'appelle de la simulation. Tu veux une démonstration maintenant ? »

L'expression dépitée qu'affichait Mikhaïl était délectable. Akihito ne pensait pas que se moquer de ses performances sexuelles puisse autant l'affecter. A bien y réfléchir, Asami comme Feilong n'auraient sans doute pas apprécié non plus. Mais c'était Mikhaïl Arbatov, celui qui avait cru l'avoir à sa botte et qu'il avait roulé dans la farine. L'effet devait n'en être que plus fort.

« - Je comprends que Tomoki se sente tout chose entre tes bras, il n'a aucune expérience, mais tu n'as pas un quart de l'imagination d'Asami ou de Feilong. Avec eux, on sait ce qu'est un homme. »

Akihito ne le pensait pas. Du moins, pas concernant Feilong. Ce que lui avait fait le chinois resterait gravé dans sa mémoire mais pas d'une façon positive. Cependant, parler de Feilong en des termes élogieux, alors qu'il l'avait enlevé et séquestré, ne pouvait qu'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

« - Tu sais, je trouve ta fixation envers Feilong assez malsaine, » continua Akihito alors que Mikhaïl gardait un silence glacé. « Parce que, ce n'est pas par hasard si tu as enlevé Tomoki. Peut-être que tu devrais libérer toute cette frustration sexuelle en le suppliant de coucher avec toi. »

Mikhaïl lui agrippa le poignet et le tordit.

« - C'était là que Feilong t'a tatoué ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton faussement compatissant.

« - Qu-… Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

Lorsque Akihito était rentré au Japon, sa première action avait été de sacrifier ses modestes économies pour se faire enlever ce tatouage qui lui rappelait ces semaines passées avec le mafieux.

« - Je suis étonné que tu ne l'aies pas compris lorsque Feilong t'a enlevé… Si j'étais à ta place, je me demanderais ce que lui et Asami peuvent faire en ce moment. Parce qu'il est évident qu'il cherche à attirer son attention par tous les moyens. »

Mikhaïl lui libéra le poignet tout en souriant, puis s'agenouilla au bord du lit. Il croisa les bras et appuya son menton dessus, tout en analysant les réactions de l'adorable japonais. Les lèvres d'Akihito tremblaient légèrement et il faisait de son mieux pour cacher le doute qui s'était insinué en lui avec la force d'une flèche.

« - Tu sais, il y a des rumeurs qui courent. On dit qu'il y a sept ou huit ans, Asami et Feilong étaient un peu plus que… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« - En fait, si l'on considère la mansuétude d'Asami à l'égard de Feilong, on peut se demander si la véritable histoire d'amour n'est pas entre eux. »

Akihito essayait de se convaincre que Mikhaïl mentait pour le blesser à son tour mais le doute ne pouvait être combattu aussi facilement et les larmes avaient commencé à poindre aux coins de ses yeux.

Non… Il ne pouvait y avoir de l'amour entre Asami et Feilong. Ils se détestaient. Et Asami avait passé tellement de temps avec lui. Il lui avait sauvé plusieurs fois la vie, il avait été là lorsque la culpabilité l'avait rongé après qu'il ait tué Akiko et ils avaient même vécu, pour quelques temps, ensembles. Asami n'était pas du genre à s'étendre en déclaration, il était même froid et cruel, mais Akihito était persuadé que leur relation n'aurait pas évolué de cette manière si… Ce n'était pas parce qu'Asami était dur avec lui qu'il ne l'aimait pas. La preuve : il était venu à Macao, pour lui.

« - Savoir que la personne que l'on aime ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments est terrible, non ? Je sais ce que c'est.

« - Si j'étais Feilong, je ne t'aimerais pas non plus, » répliqua Akihito avec des sanglots dans la voix.

« - Quoi que je fasse, il m'ignore. Ce qui m'attriste, c'est de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de le faire souffrir grâce à Tomoki. »

Mikhaïl lissa les cheveux d'Akihito d'une main tendre sans perdre son sourire un seul instant.

« - Tu vois, nous avons un point commun, finalement. »

Le photographe nia d'un signe de la tête.

Mikhaïl se pencha en avant et lécha lentement sa joue au goût de sel.

« - C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois mal en point, » murmura-t-il à son oreille d'un ton licencieux. « J'aurais fait en sorte de te faire gémir pour de vrai, cette fois. »

* * *

Tomoki, assis dans le sofa, se mordillait nerveusement le bout des doigts tout en écoutant la radio. Encore un peu et il rongerait ses ongles jusqu'à l'os. Quelques minutes auparavant, les journalistes avaient parlé de la fusillade et son imagination s'était immédiatement emballée tel un train à vapeur lancé en pleine course contre un mur en béton armé. Iakov était parti depuis un moment déjà et n'était toujours pas rentré. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, qu'allait-il devenir ? Non, il ne parvenait même pas à envisager cette hypothèse sans avoir les larmes aux yeux et l'impression de mourir sur place.

Lorsqu'il entendit la clef dans la porte d'entrée et que Iakov pénétra dans l'appartement, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler et se jeta sur lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« - Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as été blessé ? »

Iakov ne comprenait pas l'agitation de Tomoki, qui s'agrippait à son bras et l'empêchait de retirer sa veste. Puis, il réalisa que la radio était allumée. Le garçon avait sans doute appris pour le petit incident… Il s'inquiétait donc pour lui ?

« - Je vais bien, » finit-il par répondre.

Il parvint à décrocher Tomoki de son bras mais celui-ci continuait de le regarder d'un air angoissé.

« - Il y a du sang sur ta chemise. »

Iakov baissa les yeux. Plusieurs taches rouges avaient imbibé le tissu blanc. Le sang de sa victime. Il était déjà sec. Voir la cervelle et les éclats d'os se répandre sur le macadam n'avait pas suffit à calmer la frustration qui grondait en lui.

« - Ce n'est pas le mien.

« - Oh, tu as tué des gens, c'est ça ? »

La remarque de Tomoki n'avait rien de scandalisé. Au contraire, il était ravi de la nouvelle. Iakov essaya de se dire qu'il préférait cela que de le savoir blessé, plutôt que de penser que son sens moral avait fait ses valises pour une année sabbatique. Avec un sourire joyeux, Tomoki alla couper la radio et retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa, sans plus rien dire. Iakov en profita pour fermer la porte à clef, n'ayant pas envie que son invité soit pris d'une lubie et quitte les lieux. Il n'était pas suffisamment sevré et sa santé mentale laissait à désirer.

« - Je vais prendre une douche. »

Tomoki n'eut aucune réaction. Iakov poussa un soupir et se rendit dans la chambre.

Il retira sa chemise et se massa le cou tout en songeant à son rendez-vous à Hac Sa Beach avec Asami et Feilong. Il espérait que cela se passerait conformément à ses espoirs et qu'il pourrait offrir un point final à cette affaire qui n'avait que trop durée.

Mais plus qu'Asami et Feilong, c'était bien Dimitri qui l'inquiétait. Il se demandait de qui de lui ou de Mikhaïl avait réellement ordonné l'assaut. Son employeur était-il en danger ? Cela compliquait d'autant plus l'opération future. Si jamais Dimitri profitait de l'attaque d'Asami et de Feilong pour nuire à Mikhaïl…

Un autre problème subsistait aussi. S'il était certain qu'Akihito serait mieux avec Asami que Mikhaïl, il ignorait si rendre Tomoki à Feilong était judicieux. Il ne savait rien de leur passé commun, si ce n'était ce qu'en avait dit le gamin et Mikhaïl. D'un autre côté, il ne parvenait pas à envisager que Feilong ait pour intention de simplement le maltraiter, après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour le récupérer. Mais qu'importait les bonnes intentions du chinois : Tomoki, lui, ne voulait certainement pas retourner avec lui. Il se sentirait trahi et qui savait ce qu'il ferait en retour. Bien entendu, c'était le problème de Feilong et non le sien. Une fois que Tomoki lui serait remis, il ne le reverrait plus jamais…

Iakov jeta ses vêtements dans le panier de linge sale et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude l'aida à se détendre et à oublier la tension qu'il avait accumulée suite à sa confrontation avec Asami et Feilong. Un peu de sang se mêla à l'eau, avant d'être aspiré dans la bouche d'évacuation. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas croiser un policier en revenant à l'appartement, ce qui l'aurait obligé à commettre un nouveau meurtre. Non pas que cela le dérangeait, c'était tout aussi décompressant qu'une douche, mais il n'avait pas intérêt à semer les morts.

A regret, il finit par couper l'eau et sortit de la salle de bain après s'être séché et avoir noué une serviette autour des hanches. Il s'approchait de l'armoire, où se trouvaient tous ses vêtements, lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se glisser sur son ventre et un corps se presser contre son dos. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait que lui et Tomoki dans l'appartement, il n'était pas difficile de savoir à qui appartenait ces mains indécentes.

« - Hum… tu es si musclé, Iakov.

« - Si tu ne t'écartes pas, tu vas le regretter.

« - Dors avec moi, s'il te plaît. »

Iakov ne parvint pas à faire acte de patience. Il agrippa les mains de Tomoki pour l'obliger à le lâcher, se retourna, l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et le scotcha contre la porte de l'armoire.

« - Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter, petit dégénéré ? Je ne suis pas gay ! » s'emporta-t-il sous le regard ahuri du jeune homme.

« - Mais… je le sais, » commença-t-il d'une voix timide, puis son expression s'éclaira. « Oh, tu pensais que… Tu pensais ça, n'est ce pas ? Tu croyais que dormir voulait dire… Pourquoi tu as cru ça ? »

Iakov faillit lui rétorquer d'un ton aigre que ses mains qui se promenaient un peu trop et ses remarques avaient sans doute contribué, allez savoir pourquoi, à cette confusion(,) mais il lâcha un soupir et le libéra. Toute discussion serait perte de temps.

« - Je suis heureux que tu sois hétéro, en fait, » précisa Tomoki en s'écartant pour permettre à Iakov d'ouvrir l'armoire.

« - Moi aussi.

« - En fait, si tu avais voulu coucher avec moi, je t'aurais tué.

« - Vraiment ?

« - Oui. Tous les hommes qui veulent coucher avec moi sont des connards, alors… »

Tomoki expliquait tout cela avec un sourire rayonnant, qu'il effaça bien vite lorsque Iakov se tourna vers lui avec un regard sinistre.

« - Dans le très hypothétique cas où nous aurions couché ensemble… » commença-t-il sans cacher son dégoût. « … et que tu aurais eu dans l'idée de me tuer… Tu vois, les jolies cordes vocales qui te permettent de débiter toutes ces conneries ? Je te les aurais arrachées avant même que tu ne lèves le petit doigt. »

Tomoki grimaça tout en portant la main à sa gorge. Essayant de s'imaginer la scène, il en attrapa des sueurs froides et devint livide.

« - Dans la réalité, tu serais évidemment mort avant même que nous couchions ensemble, » ajouta le tueur, en guise de précision.

« - Sé… sérieusement ? »

Iakov jeta un coup d'œil à Tomoki, qui se tordait nerveusement les mains. A en juger par son expression, il avait peut-être exagéré mais ce qu'il venait de dire était la plus pure vérité. Il n'avait aucune patience pour… ce genre de choses.

« - Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tant que tu ne franchis pas les limites. »

Le garçon acquiesça vivement, puis retrouva son sourire candide qui avait l'art de le mettre un peu plus en rogne.

« - Je vais m'appliquer à devenir hétéro et viril comme toi. »

Nouvelle trouvaille… Iakov le regarda de bas en haut avec perplexité, puis lassitude.

« - Il y aura du travail.

« - Tu crois ?

« - Commence par arrêter de te déteindre le bas des cheveux, ça fait vraiment tapette.

« - Mais tous les jeunes japonais font ça, » protesta-t-il.

« - C'est bien de ce que je disais. Et maintenant, sors de la chambre et laisse-moi m'habiller en paix.

« - Pourquoi tu veux t'habiller, je te trouve vraiment sex… Ok, je n'ai rien dit. »

Sous le regard assassin de Iakov, Tomoki quitta la chambre comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses. Ce qui n'était pas simplement une image. Le russe claqua la porte avec force, puis s'employa à s'habiller. Rapidement. Et efficacement.

Pourquoi avait-il des remords à l'idée de rendre cette petite peste droguée à son propriétaire d'origine ? Plus tôt Feilong l'aurait récupéré, mieux cela serait pour son self control. Et son dos. Il commençait à en avoir assez de dormir sur le canapé et d'être réveillé plusieurs fois par nuit par les cauchemars de son invité, qui passait alors son temps à pleurer dans ses bras comme une gamine.

Tout en terminant de boutonner sa chemise, Iakov retourna dans le salon.

Tomoki s'était de nouveau installé sur le sofa et restait catatonique. Bien.

« - Que veux-tu manger ? » demanda Iakov tout en décrochant le téléphone.

« - Je n'ai pas faim. Si je mange, je vais vomir. Si je bois, je vais vomir aussi.

« - Je vais commander des pizza. »

Tomoki ne répondit pas. Le retour de Iakov avait calmé ses angoisses durant un moment mais il se sentait à nouveau fébrile. Son corps était pris de spasmes, ses jambes étaient en coton et ses mâchoires contractées. Il croisa les bras pour essayer de calmer ses tremblements et respira profondément. En vain. Tout un tas d'idées noires ne tardèrent pas à envahir son esprit et il fut au bord des larmes. Iakov aurait pu mourir et il aurait été seul. Terriblement seul. Si Feilong le retrouvait, ou même Mikhaïl, personne ne serait là pour le protéger.

« - Tu te sens encore mal ? »

Iakov porta la main à son front et Tomoki tenta de sourire. Le réconfort que lui apportait ce contact ne fut pourtant pas suffisant pour qu'il y parvienne.

« - J'ai froid. »

Iakov acquiesça, puis s'éloigna. Tomoki fut saisi de panique, jusqu'à ce que l'homme revienne quelques secondes plus tard avec une couverture. Il lui posa sur les épaules et le garçon s'empressa de s'emmitoufler dedans tout en reniflant.

« - Je me souviens… Les médecins avaient dit que j'avais un trouble bipolaire… ou bien, était-ce… quelque chose comme borderline ? Je ne me souviens plus. Mais les psychotropes, ils me soulageaient. Est-ce que je suis malade d'en prendre ou de ne plus en prendre ?

« - Je pensais que la discussion était close. »

Tomoki glissa les mains dans ses cheveux. Ses horribles cheveux décolorés. Il saisit les mèches pour les arracher, puis sentit les mains de Iakov se refermer sur les siennes. Il se figea et enfonça un peu plus son nez dans la couverture.

« - Je suis si fatigué. Parfois, je me crois guéri, et puis… Cela me ronge de l'intérieur, comme une obsession. Il n'y a aucun espoir. Je devrais mourir. Si j'avais sauté ce jour-là… Je n'aurais pas rencontré Feilong et mon père serait toujours vivant, et tous les gens que j'ai tué aussi. Avec les médicaments, l'angoisse disparaissait. Je pouvais vivre. Je veux juste mourir maintenant.

« - Si c'est une simple question d'angoisse, je peux te trouver quelque chose de plus fort encore que les psychotropes et ce que te donnait Mikhaïl. »

Tomoki scruta Iakov avec des yeux brillants d'intérêt et sans prêter attention à son expression sévère. Un sourire faussement bienveillant détendit le visage du tueur.

« - Il te suffira de te l'injecter dans les veines chaque fois que tu auras mal. Mais ça coûte excessivement cher. Comme tu n'as pas été très loin dans tes études, je suppose que tu devras vendre ton corps.

« - Arrête, » supplia Tomoki qui avait blanchi.

« - Pourquoi ? Tu te feras plein d'amis qui auront la même passion que toi et vous pourrez vous échanger vos seringues. Avec un peu de chance, tu attraperas même le VIH ou le VHC, ou bien tu feras overdose sur overdose. Un jour, l'un de tes proches sera appelé pour venir identifier ton corps à la morgue mais il sera peut-être incapable de te reconnaître. »

Tomoki baissa la tête tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il était encore plus mal grâce au petit récit de Iakov. Et si son destin était de finir comme cela ? Il prit une grande inspiration, tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur et se sentit comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« - Je ne veux pas… Pas comme ça, » bredouilla-t-il en se tassant un peu plus sur le sofa. « Tant que je ne suis pas seul… »

Le garçon se suspendit au bras de Iakov tout en lui jetant un regard perdu. Il commençait à être trop collant au goût du tueur, qui se garda pourtant de le rabrouer.

« - Si tu restes avec moi, je pourrai guérir. Tu resteras ? »

Iakov ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il savait très bien comment tout cela se terminerait. D'ici quelques jours, au plus tard, Tomoki serait rendu à Feilong. Il ne le reverrait jamais. Il ne saurait jamais si son addiction et ses autres problèmes disparaîtraient ou pas. En fait, ses efforts pour sauver le gamin seraient peut-être vains. Il aurait été simple de lui avouer la vérité et de le garder enfermé ensuite. Il avait de quoi l'attacher, tout comme de le faire taire. Pourtant, il ne put qu'avoir un sourire qui se voulait apaisant.

« - Bien sûr. Je m'occuperai de toi, comme si j'étais ton grand frère. »

C'était peut-être cela, la vraie cruauté.

* * *

« - Je déteste attendre, » murmura Feilong tout en portant un regard morne sur la pluie.

Il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la fenêtre, bras croisés. L'air froid et chargé d'humidité était absolument épouvantable, pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer la vitre. Le son de la pluie était hypnotique. Les gouttes éphémères brillaient dans la nuit par la lumière émanant de la pièce, puis s'écrasaient au sol pour mourir.

Ils avaient fui. Et Asami avait prévu cette éventualité. Il avait laissé une voiture à l'arrière de l'immeuble. Personne ne les avait vu partir.

Trouver un nouvel abri n'avait pas été difficile. Feilong avait des contacts sur Macao et cette maison près de Hac Sa Beach appartenait à l'un d'entre eux. Les deux insupportables japonais étaient au rez-de-chaussée, en train de fabriquer il ne savait quoi. Quant à Asami…

L'odeur du tabac emplissait l'atmosphère, même avec la fenêtre ouverte. Il percevait le regard intense du yakuza sur lui.

« - Tu mourras d'un cancer avant que je n'atteigne trente ans. »

Si les sourires produisaient du bruit, celui d'Asami aurait été particulièrement bruyant.

« - N'est-ce pas dans quelques mois ? »

Feilong pivota, sans pour autant quitter son appui. La lumière électrique approfondissait l'éclat doré de son regard. Il avait quitté ses tuniques chinoises pour s'habiller normalement et attacher ses fins cheveux noirs. Son allure était devenue plus masculine mais non moins élégante. La chemise blanche et le jeans lui donnaient une allure de top-modèle se détendant dans des habits confortables après une séance de shooting.

_Un vrai pousse au crime_, songea Asami. Il avait pourtant d'autres préoccupations que de taquiner Feilong, que ce soit en paroles ou en actes. Dans une journée, ils retrouveraient Iakov et pourraient parler sérieusement de sa proposition, ainsi qu'établir un plan. Cependant, il ne savait pas encore s'il laisserait la vie à Mikhaïl ou s'il se contenterait de se servir de son homme de main, avant de se débarrasser d'eux. Sa patience était arrivée à sa fin. Il y avait certaines photos qui lui donnaient des envies de meurtre. Quant à Akihito…

Voyant la terrible expression qu'affichait Asami, Feilong n'eut aucune difficulté à deviner à quoi ou plutôt à qui il pensait. Dans un sens, la situation était cocasse. Finalement, le bloc de granit avait quelque part un cœur. Il ne le laissait pas battre fréquemment mais, de temps en temps, ce petit parasite parvenait à se faire entendre. Il plaignait sincèrement Akihito de subir prochainement les foudres du yakuza mais, en même temps, se réjouissait de savoir Asami en proie à une certaine jalousie, à des émotions qu'il ne pouvait aussi bien contrôler que ses affaires. Il tentait de la cacher mais un œil aussi exercé que celui de Feilong savait repérer les signes. Puisse-t-il souffrir tout en dessous de sa carapace en acier trempé. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses…

« - Ce n'est pas en me foudroyant du regard que tu me tueras, Feilong. »

Le chinois fut surpris, puis éprouva un sentiment de colère envers lui-même. Ses sentiments s'affichaient-ils de façon si évidente sur son visage ? Asami le fixait avec détachement, bien qu'une lueur diabolique brillait au fond de ses yeux. Il s'était déjà refermé comme une huître, ne laissant plus rien paraître de ses sombres pensées à l'encontre d'Akihito. Quelque part, Feilong enviait la maîtrise quasi-constante de cet homme, tout en se rappelant que sa fureur, lorsqu'elle se révélait physiquement, était plus destructrice qu'un ouragan.

Non, il n'enviait rien d'Asami. C'était son ennemi, un traître, un manipulateur, et cette alliance ne devait pas le lui faire oublier, comme cela s'était déjà produit auparavant.

« - Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, » annonça Feilong, éprouvant le désir de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et l'homme d'affaires.

« - De l'alcool ? »

Le visage d'Asami était resté de marbre mais Feilong était certain qu'il se délectait par avance de sa réponse… et de la prochaine réplique humiliante qu'il pourrait lui envoyer à la face.

Asami méritait de souffrir et Akihito avait raison de le tromper. Un garçon comme lui méritait mieux que d'être le jouet sexuel d'un homme aussi cruel et insensible.

« - Je ne bois pas que du thé.

« - Je m'en étais rendu compte depuis ces derniers temps. »

Sans chercher à savoir si cette remarque avait un double-sens, Feilong se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée, Asami poussa un soupir.

« - Mais n'en abuse pas trop. Je ne voudrais pas te porter jusqu'au lit et te border. »

Feilong marqua un temps d'arrêt tout en serrant les mâchoires. Son aîné faisait bien sûr référence à cette fois-là, dans le bar… Lorsqu'il s'était évanoui. Avait-il oublié qu'il était alors blessé ? Pourtant, son corps se détendit et il adressa un regard détaché à l'homme qui passait le plus clair de son temps à se jouer des autres.

« - Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies à souffrir de pareil désagrément, Asami. »

Le yakuza tira sur sa cigarette alors que Feilong sortait. Il n'était pas déçu du manque de répondant de Feilong mais plutôt amusé de ses efforts pour rester maître de lui-même. Les années avaient beau passer, Asami continuait de voir son rival chinois comme un jeune homme à l'humeur changeante qu'il fallait moucher de temps en temps.

* * *

Feilong descendit l'escalier et ne tarda pas à entendre les échos d'une conversation émanant de la salle à manger de la petite maison. Arrivé en bas, il stoppa un instant devant la porte entrouverte :

« - … je ne dis pas de fuir, juste que nous pourrions aller à l'aéroport pour rentrer au Japon. »

Cette voix était incontestablement celle du policier téméraire.

« - Hello, monsieur le génie. Je te rappelle que nous n'avons ni papier d'identité, ni passeport. Alors, à moins que tu ne veuilles braquer une banque et te faire des faux… »

Et celle-ci, indubitablement celle de la petite punaise désaxée.

Feilong poussa la porte et deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui avec la même intensité que s'il avait été un fantôme. Charmant accueil. Satoshi et Natsumi étaient attablés côte à côte. Il les ignora tout en se dirigeant vers ce qui ressemblait le plus à un bar, lorsque la voix de Natsumi frappa ses oreilles.

« - Quand allons-nous sauver Akihito ?

« - Quand le moment sera venu, » rétorqua Feilong avec contrariété.

Il ajouta, après avoir ouvert la porte du meuble et jeté un regard condescendant à la jeune fille :

« - Et vous ne venez pas. »

Natsumi gonfla ses joues, ce qui devait être un signe féminin de mécontentement ou une tentative d'imitation de hamster. A ses côtés, Satoshi poussa un soupir de soulagement. Feilong n'avait jamais vu couple plus mal assorti. Il saisit l'unique bouteille d'alcool et s'apprêta à repartir.

« - Vous pensez qu'Akihito s'en sortira ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Feilong manqua de lui dire qu'il s'en fichait bien et que seul Tomoki l'intéressait, ce qui était à moitié faux. Il avait utilisé le photographe et celui-ci s'était retrouvé entre les griffes de Mikhaïl à cause de lui. Bien qu'Asami jouait les grands indifférents, s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à son charmant jouet, il le lui ferait sans aucun doute payer. Non avec de l'argent mais du sang, des litres de sang.

« - Si tout ce passe comme prévu, oui, » garantit-il.

C'était aussi un mensonge : il ne savait pas comment les choses se passeraient, puisque leur plan dépendait en grande partie de Iakov et qu'ils ne le verraient que le lendemain soir. C'était un détail que les deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas besoin de connaître.

« - Je suppose que tout est de ma faute, » soupira Natsumi en fermant brièvement les yeux. « Mais Akihito est trop gentil pour en vouloir à qui que ce soit. »

Après ce qu'avait dû lui faire ce démon de Mikhaïl, Feilong n'aurait pas parié sa main sur le pardon du photographe.

« - Euh, tu sais, Natsumi, » commença Satoshi d'un air embarrassé pour se taire aussitôt.

Feilong jeta un regard vaguement intéressé au policier : avait-il pensé à la même chose que lui ? Il était peut-être plus perspicace que sa couardise ne le laissait croire.

« - J'aurai bien besoin d'un verre.

« - Natsumi, tu sais quel effet l'alcool a sur toi. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir et Satoshi eut un sourire contrit. Discuter ne servait à rien : lorsqu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête…

Feilong hésita, puis posa la bouteille sur la table, non sans arrière pensée. L'alcool titrait à soixante degrés. Cela n'avait aucune commune mesure avec le vin de riz japonais et la curiosité malsaine de voir son effet sur la journaliste s'était emparée de lui.

« - Ne soyez pas aussi moralisant avec votre fiancée. Un verre ne lui fera pas de mal. »

Alors que Satoshi devenait livide, Feilong sortit d'un vaisselier trois verres de bien trop grande contenance pour pareil alcool. Il servit Natsumi qui frétillait d'impatience, puis fit mine d'en offrir au policier, qui refusa en bredouillant et avec un froncement de sourcils anxieux. Son angoisse ne fit que s'amplifier lorsqu'il vit avec quelle rapidité Natsumi engloutissait son verre. Feilong, qui s'était entre temps assis à l'opposé de la table, suspendit son verre à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, frappé par une certaine fascination.

« - Na… Natsumi ! Ne bois pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas poli en plus… »

Mais sa fiancée avait déjà vidé son verre. Le rouge lui montait aux joues mais, à la grande déception de Feilong, elle ne s'était pas étouffée. Pris d'un doute quant à la teneur réelle de l'alcool, il trempa ses lèvres et sentit aussitôt la chaleur du liquide. Cette gamine était donc tout simplement une outre à vin. Il commença à boire silencieusement et bien plus lentement, prenant le temps de déguster. Il en aurait oublié les deux jeunes gens si Natsumi ne s'était pas bruyamment manifestée.

« - Alors, monsieur Liu Feilong… »

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil et darda sur elle un regard funeste. Satoshi s'était déjà tétanisé, craignant la suite. Elle fut à la hauteur de ses pires présages.

« - Avez-vous des relations sexuelles avec Asami ? »

Les yeux de Feilong brillaient à présent d'un éclat meurtrier et il reposa brutalement son verre.

« - Natsumi ! Ne pose pas de questions pareilles ! » hurla Satoshi qui voyait fort bien sa dernière heure arriver. « C'est… c'est un respectable dirigeant d'une Triade. Et Asami est… un respectable homme d'affaires. Et nous ne sommes pas dans un manga yaoi.

« - Je le sais mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient sur le bureau alors… Monsieur Asami avait sa langue dans la bouche de Monsieur… »

Natsumi ne put poursuivre car Satoshi venait de la bâillonner de sa main. S'il survivait à Feilong, son cœur, lui, le lâcherait avant la fin de l'année. Il s'inclina aussi profondément et humblement qu'il le pouvait en étant assis, ce qui fit que son front toucha la table.

« - Pardonnez-la, je vous en prie. C'est une otaku, une monomaniaque perverse, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit.

« - Indubitablement. »

Le poison suintait du regard de Feilong tandis que Natsumi poussait une exclamation indignée quant à cette description. La rage intérieure du chinois était d'autant plus grande que l'événement relaté par la jeune fille s'était réellement produit… et qu'elle avait des raisons valables de se poser des questions. Il avait failli coucher avec son ennemi mortel. Si l'intervention de Natsumi l'avait alors contrarié, force était de constater qu'elle l'avait en fait sauvé du pire. Ce fut peut-être grâce à cette pensée qu'il parvint à calmer ses sentiments vénéneux et à boire une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

« - Mes rapports avec Asami Ryuichi sont strictement d'ordre professionnel, » expliqua-t-il après s'être recomposé une expression flegmatique.

Satoshi, sentant l'orage passé, se redressa et ôta prudemment sa main de la bouche de Natsumi. Afin de lui trouver matière à s'occuper, il lui servit un autre verre, qu'elle s'empressa de siroter. Le silence gagna la salle à manger pour quelques secondes. Quelques secondes, seulement, car Natsumi s'écrasa tête la première sur la table. Le coma éthylique l'avait emporté en un uppercut. Satoshi poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« - La faire boire pour qu'elle s'endorme, n'est ce pas un peu bas ? » questionna Feilong d'un air indéfinissable.

« - C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle se taise.

« - Être fiancé à quelqu'un de pareil ne doit pas être de tout repos. »

Satoshi baissa tristement la tête.

« - Natsumi est certes excentrique mais ne la jugez pas aussi durement.

« - Les faits sont pourtant là.

« - Vous ne savez absolument rien d'elle. »

Feilong esquissa un sourire. Ainsi, le policier terrifié par chaque parole de son amie se transformait en chevalier servant dès lors qu'on la critiquait ?

« - Je ne veux rien savoir d'elle, » certifia-t-il avant de prendre un autre verre.

Au bout de quelques instants, Feilong se leva, laissant seuls les deux tourtereaux. L'alcool avait réchauffé son corps et il ressentait le besoin de dormir à présent. Il lui fallait être en forme pour la suite.

Alors qu'il gravissait l'escalier, il ne tarda pas à remarquer la haute silhouette d'Asami, adossée à la porte de l'une des chambres. Il le considérait non sans un certain amusement et Feilong se demanda s'il avait entendu les allégations de Natsumi. Il se rembrunit et décida d'ignorer le yakuza. C'était sans compter sur ce dernier, qui le saisit par le bras au passage.

Feilong ne s'abaissa pas à le questionner sur ses intentions et se contenta de lui adresser un regard aussi piquant qu'un oursin. Etait-ce à cause de l'alcool ou pas, mais il était nerveux de se trouver si proche d'Asami et d'être examiné par son regard indiscret. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop ce qui s'était passé entre-eux longtemps auparavant. Et les questions indiscrètes de Natsumi.

« - A me fixer comme ça, Feilong, je pourrais croire que tu as encore des idées mal placées, » chuchota Asami avec un lent, lent, très lent sourire.

Feilong dégagea son bras d'un geste sec et ne masqua pas la rage que lui causait cette remarque. Au Diable le self control.

« - Le fait que tu sembles croire que tout le monde te désire n'est-il pas une preuve de ton égocentrisme ? » rétorqua le chinois d'un ton tranchant. « Je ne suis pas Akihito, tout tremblant d'admiration devant l'homme viril que tu es.

« - Oh, tu me trouves viril ? » s'enquit l'homme d'affaires d'un ton suave.

Erreur tactique.

Feilong poussa un soupir d'agacement et voulu rejoindre sa propre chambre, mais Asami fut plus rapide et lui enserra la taille d'un bras pour l'attirer contre lui.

« - Asami, » gronda Feilong d'un ton menaçant. « N'avons-nous pas plus important à faire que ce genre de jeux et querelles stupides ?

« - Tu as raison, » approuva-t-il sans se départir de son sourire malfaisant.

Feilong se crispa lorsque les lèvres d'Asami se posèrent sur les siennes et qu'il força le barrage pour infiltrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Il chercha à se libérer, tout en maudissant son cœur d'avoir tressailli à ce contact écœurant, et donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Les bras d'Asami le maintenaient solidement et l'une de ses mains s'était faite un peu trop aventureuse à son goût. Plutôt que de reculer la tête, le chinois happa les lèvres du yakuza et les mordit pour l'obliger à arrêter. Le goût acre du sang se répandit dans sa bouche.

« - Même si tu es impatient, Feilong, ce n'est pas une raison pour me mordre, » fit remarquer Asami tout en léchant l'écorchure.

« - Retire ta main de mes fesses ou je vais t'illustrer plus concrètement mon impatience.

« - Parfois, lorsque tu te mets en colère, tu me rappelles une certaine personne. Vous avez la même insolence stimulante. »

Feilong lâcha une exclamation de fureur et agrippa le poignet de l'homme d'affaires pour le contraindre à retirer sa main. Ce fut à ce moment précis que le téléphone portable d'Asami se mit à sonner dans la poche de sa veste. Feilong plongea la main à l'intérieur et s'en empara, puis s'arracha à l'étreinte du japonais, qui le considérait d'un air contrarié.

« - C'est puéril, » lança-t-il alors que Feilong lui tournait le dos et laissait sonner l'appareil.

« - C'est Mikhaïl, » répliqua le chinois tout en considérant le cadran lumineux.

Il déplia le portable et le porta à son oreille.

« - Non, ce n'est pas Asami, » fit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Il se tourna vers le yakuza et le gratifia d'un sourire narquois. Asami croisa les bras d'un air imperturbable mais il s'imaginait fort bien l'agacement qu'il devait ressentir pour s'être fait « voler » la communication.

« - Je ne traite pas avec les larbins d'Arbatov. Passe moi ton chef ou… »

Feilong stoppa brusquement et fronça des sourcils. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, son expression réjouie se décomposait pour ne plus refléter que la stupeur et l'inquiétude.

« - Donc, Mikhaïl est neutralisé ? » s'informa-t-il d'un ton neutre, sans rien laisser paraître de son trouble. « Bien sûr, nous serions ravis de les récupérer, Akihito et lui, mais qu'en est-il de Tomoki Imaya… Il s'est enfui depuis quelques jours ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais entendu dire… Et Iakov, qu'allez-vous en faire ? Son cas sera bientôt réglé ? Bien, nous nous verrons au casino dans deux jours, alors. »

Feilong replia le téléphone tandis qu'Asami le fixait silencieusement.

« - Je crois que ce Iakov va nous devoir quelques explications… »


	21. And We Will Die Together, Part 1

_Commentaire__ : je crois avoir battu mon record de retard, là, non ? Bon, entre deux, il y a eu un autre chapitre de fanfic donc je suppose que vous me pardonnez._

_J'ai longtemps bloqué sur certains détails, comme « comment vont-ils aller récupérer Akihito ? Comment organiser ça ? Comment gérer le fait qu'Akihito et Miki sont dans le même bateau ? ». Non pas que j'en n'en ai jamais eu idée (je ne serais pas arrivée à autant de chapitres de fanfics, sinon) mais qu'il fallait que tout soit cohérent (et là c'est le plus dur, entre les nouvelles idées et le reste, d'arriver à conserver la cohérence). J'ai d'ailleurs dû tout refaire de A à Z pour certains détails. Par exemple, Dimitri. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce personnage au départ mais, arrivé à un certain moment, j'ai réalisé que ce à quoi j'avais pensé n'était pas cohérent et qu'il me fallait un nouvel acteur pour que ce soit mieux mis en scène. Car, même si Iakov souhaitait mettre fin à la petite guerre entre son patron et les autres, il lui fallait aussi d'autres raisons pour intervenir de façon plus musclée et donc se retrouver dans une position difficile.  
Résultat, en compliquant l'intrigue, j'ai aussi largement rallongée l'histoire (ce qui n'était pas voulu) et je me retrouve avec un chapitre divisé en deux car je ne pouvais pas caser le sauvetage en deux paragraphes, cela aurait été ridicule. Donc, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour voir la plus grosse partie de l'intrigue se résoudre dans le sang et les morts (oui, là je commence à vous faire peur). C'est sans doute pour cela que le ton de ce chapitre est par ailleurs un peu plus léger (enfin, léger, tout est relatif, n'est ce pas ?)_

**Chapitre 20 – And We Will Die Together, Part 1**

Ploc, ploc, faisaient les gouttes d'eau dans le lavabo de la cuisine.

Iakov avait eu beau serrer le robinet au maximum, sans résultat concret, puis essayer d'ignorer le son répétitif en fermant les yeux et en pensant à autre chose, rien n'y faisait. Il fallait dire que dormir dans un canapé inconfortable pour une énième nuit n'était pas le meilleur moyen de trouver le sommeil. Qui plus est, la tension accumulée durant la soirée ne diminuait pas.

Il avait obtenu l'écoute d'Asami et de Feilong, tué plusieurs de ses anciens collègues, dont un en le torturant, et avait appris que Dimitri, comme à son habitude, manigançait peut-être quelque chose. Il oubliait Tomoki dans sa liste. Le sale gosse lui avait fait des avances, débité des paroles dénuées de sens, recommencé à angoisser, refusé de manger, mangé, puis il avait dû l'aider à vomir lorsque la pizza lui avait retourné l'estomac quelques minutes après la dernière part engloutie. Ensuite, il avait dû le border, tout en craignant qu'il ne réclame une histoire. Fort heureusement, il s'était aussitôt endormi.

Il ne se rappelait pas qu'élever sa sœur avait été aussi dur et peut-être cet épisode avait-il été le plus épuisant de la journée…

En raison de son état de tension, il savait déjà qu'il ne dormirait pas mais l'obscurité et le calme qui régnait dans l'appartement l'aidait à récupérer de sa fatigue physique. Son esprit, lui, était en pleine cogitation.

Il en était à se remémorer son enfance passée dans un trou perdu de la Russie, lorsqu'un bruit dans le couloir attira son attention. Il se redressa sur un coude, à l'écoute. Des pas et des chuchotis… Cela ne lui inspira rien de bon, surtout après l'attaque qu'avaient subi Asami et Feilong. Hors, son instinct était l'être le plus digne de confiance au monde.

Iakov quitta le canapé et se garda bien d'allumer la lumière, ce qui aurait signalé son éveil. Il entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit où Tomoki était endormi, roulé en boule. Il posa une main sur son épaule tout en lui plaquant l'autre sur les lèvres, afin de l'empêcher de parler.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et lui lança un regard alarmé. L'obscurité était telle qu'il était incapable de reconnaître Iakov et le pire défilait déjà dans son esprit paranoïaque.

« - Ne parle pas, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille. « Va dans la salle de bain et n'y bouge pas tant que je ne te le dirai pas. »

Tomoki lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, quitta le lit sans poser de questions et se dirigea docilement dans la salle de bain. Brave petit.

Iakov allait revenir sur ses pas lorsqu'il entendit un cliquetis provenant de la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un essayait de crocheter la serrure. Il savait par avance qu'ils arriveraient à leur fin et il lui fallait élaborer un plan au plus vite.

Il jeta un regard aux draps froissés du lit et ouvrit l'armoire pour prendre quelques vêtements, qu'il roula en boule et glissa là où Tomoki avait dormi. Dans le noir, l'illusion était parfaite : on aurait vraiment dit que quelqu'un occupait le lit.

Satisfait, il se pencha pour récupérer une valise qui se trouvait sous le meuble… lorsque la porte d'entrée grinça. Il se redressa, puis se plaqua dos à l'armoire. Il allait devoir improviser et il ne pouvait pas dire que cela lui plaisait. Au moins, là où il était situé, personne ne pouvait le voir en entrant dans la chambre. Le meuble était sur le même mur que la porte.

Il tendit l'oreille. À en juger par le son de leurs pas, ils ne devaient pas être plus de deux. Cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires mais au moins n'était-il pas attaqué par un groupe armé jusqu'aux dents. Il n'aurait eu alors aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Il attendit patiemment leur approche. Pas après pas. Enfin, l'un d'eux franchit le seuil de la chambre, le bras tendu et armé d'un pistolet silencieux.

Il tira, droit dans le lit, plusieurs fois. Quelques plumes s'envolèrent et Iakov fit le deuil chagriné de ses vêtements. L'assassin aurait pu s'en retourner avec son camarade mais il commit l'erreur de vouloir s'assurer que sa cible était bien morte. Il s'avança un peu plus et Iakov surgit.

Iakov lui saisit violemment le bras et profita de sa surprise pour retourner l'arme contre lui et lui tirer dessus en plein cœur. Il repoussa le corps sur le second homme de main, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il chuta avec le cadavre sur les bras, et Iakov bondit sur lui pour lui saisir la tête à deux mains et lui claquer la nuque sur le sol. Sonné, il cessa de bouger. Le tueur en profita pour écarter le corps et récupérer les armes. Il resta immobile un instant, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres émissaires _pacifiques_ de la mafia russe. Apparemment, soit ces deux hommes étaient effectivement seuls, soit les autres avaient fui.

« - Tomoki ! » appela-t-il.

Le garçon entra timidement dans la pièce. Il aperçut l'ombre de Iakov, agenouillé au sol, et celles de deux autres individus.

« - Allume la lumière, » ordonna-t-il.

Alors que Tomoki appuyait sur l'interrupteur, il retourna l'homme sur le ventre qu'il avait assommé et lui tira les mains dans le dos.

L'éclat du plafonnier jaillit brutalement. Le jeune asiatique ferma à demi les yeux, puis examina la scène.

L'un des hommes saignait à la poitrine et était sans aucun doute mort, l'autre était fermement maintenu par Iakov. Le lit était en pièces. Si son protecteur n'avait pas entendu leur arrivée, ils seraient morts tous les deux.

À cette pensée, son ventre se noua et une sueur glacée lui descendit dans le dos. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que Iakov lui parlait.

« - Trouve-moi de quoi l'attacher. »

Tomoki acquiesça, puis fouilla la pièce du regard. Il y avait une lampe à pied dans un coin et un fil électrique plutôt long. Il retira la prise du mur et donna un coup sec pour arracher le fil, avant de le présenter à Iakov. Il ne put porter un seul regard au cadavre.

« - Hum… Ça ira, » approuva le russe tout en prenant le lien improvisé.

Il attacha solidement les mains de son prisonnier derrière le dos, vérifia plusieurs fois qu'il ne risquait pas de se libérer, puis se redressa. Sous le regard inquiet de Tomoki, il sortit la valise de dessous l'armoire et la posa sur le lit. Il y avait un véritable arsenal à l'intérieur mais Iakov se contenta de ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment : un couteau de chasse qui devait servir à dépecer les gros animaux.

« - Que comptes-tu faire de lui ? » demanda Tomoki.

« - Juste discuter.

« - Discuter ? » répéta-t-il, avant de pâlir. « Oh… »

Il déglutit.

« - Tu ne peux pas. Il pourrait crier… et la police !

« - C'est vrai. Mais je déteste avancer dans le brouillard. Je veux savoir qui l'envoie et pourquoi. Et, fais-moi confiance… »

Iakov tira un coup sec sur le col de l'homme de main pour l'obliger à se relever.

« - Il aura craché le morceau bien avant que la police n'arrive. Les voisins n'ont pas envie de mourir… »

Tomoki resta silencieux, figé au milieu de la chambre. Iakov s'était attendu à ce qu'un élan de moralité le pousse à lui reprocher sa cruauté mais il ne semblait pas décidé à intervenir en faveur de l'homme qui avait essayé de les tuer, malgré l'horreur évidente que lui inspirait la situation. C'était une bonne chose pour eux. Tomoki avait commis des meurtres mais en subissait le poids désormais. Il aurait pu compatir, même si sa compassion aurait été mal placée. Il n'était pas insensible comme Iakov l'était devenu. Les psychotropes ne l'aidaient plus à se sentir mieux et à se voiler la face. Cela ne le rendait que plus imprévisible face aux situations extrêmes.

« - Va dans le salon et attends-moi, » ordonna Iakov.

Son ton calme aida Tomoki à retrouver un semblant de sérénité et il hocha silencieusement la tête avant d'obéir.

« - Ne viens pas dans la salle de bain quoi que tu entendes. »

Tomoki acquiesça encore et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

Quoi qu'il entende, c'était pour leur survie à tous les deux. Le reste était sans importance. De toute manière, c'était comme cela que marchaient les choses dans ce monde. Le tueur savait quel risque il avait pris en acceptant de venir ici et il avait certainement de nombreuses victimes à son actif. Il le méritait.

Ses belles pensées ne l'empêchèrent pas de se boucher les oreilles au premier cri.

* * *

« - Je te laisse le choix : attendre ici que quelqu'un te trouve ou mourir. »

Iakov ferma la bouche du lavabo et tourna le robinet. Il passa les doigts sous l'eau, s'assurant qu'elle était bien froide. N'entendant aucune réponse à son offre, si ce n'étaient des gémissements, il se retourna avec un sourcil haussé.

Bon, il imaginait bien qu'un couteau planté jusqu'à la garde dans la cuisse devait être horriblement douloureux mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'ignorer en se lamentant.

Il arrêta l'écoulement de l'eau et s'agenouilla devant son prisonnier, qu'il avait jeté contre le mur avant de le poignarder.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

L'homme releva sur lui ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées par la douleur. Il était jeune. Il avait peur. Il ne devait pas être dans l'organisation depuis longtemps et n'avait pas dû tuer beaucoup, encore moins se retrouver confronté à quelqu'un comme lui. Peut-être était-ce même sa première mission du genre. Quelqu'un d'autre que Iakov aurait pu avoir pitié mais lui voyait là autant d'éléments qu'il saurait utiliser à son avantage.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? » répéta-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« - S-Sergueï…

« - As-tu de la famille ? N'aie pas peur de répondre, je ne leur ferai pas de mal.

« - Elle est en Russie. »

À cause de son inexpérience, ce Sergueï se montrait plus bavard que certains types qu'il avait eu à faire parler par le passé. Cela lui faciliterait la tâche.

« - Tu ne travailles pas pour l'organisation depuis longtemps, n'est ce pas ?

« - Non…

« - On a tous débuté un jour. Mikhaïl voulait me tuer la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. On dirait que plus les choses changent, plus elles restent les mêmes.

« - J-je ne comprends pas. »

Iakov se releva. C'était le moment de faire preuve d'un peu de fermeté. Il saisit le manche du couteau et tira d'un coup sec pour l'enlever de la plaie, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir cette dernière. Sergueï cria plus fort que la fois précédente. Il allait mûrir vite.

« - Préfères-tu que je t'écorche vif avec ce couteau ou bien que j'utilise la technique du supplice par l'eau ?

« - Que voulez-vous ?!

« - Si le morveux dont je m'occupe avait eu des seins, j'aurais été comblé, mais je suppose qu'on ne choisit pas la sexualité de son employeur, » soupira Iakov tout en contemplant la lame couverte de sang. « Je me contenterai donc de quelques informations utiles. Que planifie Mikhaïl ?

« - Mikhaïl ? Mikhaïl n'est plus rien. Dimitri commande maintenant.

« - Dimitri ? » s'inquiéta Iakov.

Il quitta le poignard du regard pour reporter son attention sur son informateur contraint. Ses pressentiments se révélaient justes. Il détestait avoir raison…

« - Qu'est-ce que ce connard a fait ?

« - Il a trahi Mikhaïl. J'ai entendu dire qu'il comptait le confier à Asami et Feilong. En même temps que l'autre jap, là. »

Iakov fronça dangereusement des sourcils. Bon sang, cela ne servait pas du tout ses plans…

« - Il a attaqué Asami et Feilong, » ajouta le prisonnier. « Mais il a échoué.

« - Je suppose qu'il comptait tuer Mikhaïl en cas de réussite. Au lieu de cela, il le livre à ses ennemis. Mikhaïl pourra toujours clamer qu'il n'est pour rien dans cette fusillade, ils ne le croiront pas. Mais je suis une menace pour son plan, n'est ce pas ? Alors, il veut me liquider. »

Il était la seule personne à pouvoir tirer Mikhaïl de ce mauvais pas. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que Dimitri ait pu contacter ses alliés improvisés et leur apprendre ce que lui avait essayé de cacher. Que Tomoki n'était plus entre les mains de Mikhaïl, que lui n'avait plus aucune place dans l'organisation et était traqué par ses anciens collègues… Il y avait de fortes chances qu'Asami accepte la proposition de Dimitri, satisfait de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait et de se venger de la cause de toute cette histoire. Quant à Feilong, il finirait par apprendre qu'il détenait Tomoki et ajouterait un autre contrat sur son dos.  
Quelle merveilleuse nuit…

Il devait devancer Dimitri et convaincre les autres d'agir autrement. Sinon, Mikhaïl mourrait.

« - D'autres viendront pour vous tuer, » prévint Sergueï.

« - Si c'est aussi réussi que ce soir, je ne risque pas grand chose. »

Iakov le gratifia d'un sourire léger et lui enfonça le couteau dans la gorge. Son étonnement quant à la quantité de sang qui s'évadait du corps d'un homme ne s'était jamais effacé avec le temps.

* * *

« - On part d'ici, » annonça Iakov tout en franchissant le seuil de la chambre.

Tomoki, recroquevillé sur le canapé, se retourna vers lui. Il tenait d'une main la mallette dont il avait tiré le couteau de chasse.

« - Le type… » commença le garçon.

« - Il a été loquace. Viens. »

Iakov prit son imperméable, puis sortit par la porte grande ouverte de l'entrée. Il jeta un dernier regard à l'appartement. Quelque part, il était bien heureux de le quitter. Restait à savoir où ils iraient… Pour ça, il en avait une petite idée.

« - Tomoki, as-tu envie d'aller au Prudential Hotel ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier branlant de l'immeuble.

« - Sérieux ?

« - Je ne suis pas réputé pour mon humour. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la rue.

Iakov s'assura qu'il n'y avait ni policier, ni tueur embusqué, puis sortit les clefs de la voiture garée un peu plus loin.

« - Est-ce une bonne idée alors que l'on vient d'essayer de nous tuer ? » soupira Tomoki. « Et que tu as assassiné deux types en laissant plein d'empreintes sur les lieux ?

« - Légitime défense.

« - Même pour le type dans la salle de bain ? » insista-t-il en montant dans la berline.

« - On peut tout légitimer avec un bon avocat. »

Tomoki porta les doigts à sa bouche et chercha à ronger ses ongles déjà bien entamés. L'attitude de son protecteur le laissait perplexe et tout ce qui le laissait perplexe avait tendance à l'angoisse en ce moment.

Iakov tourna la clef de contact mais ne démarra pas immédiatement. Il se pencha vers la boîte à gant et l'ouvrit, fouilla quelques secondes, puis extirpa un paquet bien amoché. Un paquet de cigarettes. Il le secoua pour vérifier qu'il y en avait encore et le retourna, faisant tomber dans sa main ouverte un briquet et une cigarette légèrement tordue.

Alors qu'il l'allumait, Tomoki le fixa avec reproche, l'air de dire « est-ce bien le moment ? ».

« - Tu fumes ?

« - Il n'est jamais trop tard pour reprendre. »

Il fit avancer la voiture lentement. Inutile d'attirer l'attention en roulant trop vite. Iakov rejoignit une artère plus importante et prit la direction du quartier commerçant de Tsimshatsui. Bien que la route fût moins encombrée qu'en plein jour, il régnait une certaine effervescence propre aux grandes villes. Le soleil se lèverait dans quelques heures. Il avait encore le temps avant de se rendre à Hac Sa Beach. Son esprit vagabonda durant quelques secondes.

« - J'étais sérieux pour l'hôtel, » reprit-il alors qu'il avait arrêté la berline à un feu rouge.

Sur la voie opposée, il vit passer plusieurs voitures de police et un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Tomoki écarquilla les yeux et se retourna sur son siège pour suivre les véhicules des yeux. Sa tension venait de monter d'un coup.

« - Ils ont été rapides, pour une fois.

« - Iakov… Nous devrions nous cacher.

« - Oh non, c'est une très mauvaise idée, » affirma-t-il tout en suivant la file de voitures qui avait redémarrée. « Quand tu es caché dans un trou à rat, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour te balancer aux flics ou à la mafia, alors que si tu vas là où personne ne t'attend… Et puis, tu les imagines faire une descente dans un hôtel de luxe ?

« - Ça semble logique, mais je crois quand même que tu es devenu fou.

« - C'est vrai que tu es un spécialiste en matière de folie… »

Tomoki ne releva pas la pique et resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps de la réflexion.

« - Je veux le satellite dans ma chambre. »

* * *

« - Akihito, tu es déjà mort ? »

Il y avait quelque chose d'atrocement familier dans cette phrase…

Le photographe avait fermé les yeux durant quelques minutes, parvenant à ignorer la douleur de ses côtes et à tomber dans un demi-sommeil. Une nouvelle fois, il avait même réussi à se persuader que le cauchemar de ces derniers temps n'avait jamais eu lieu et qu'il était chez lui, en train d'examiner des preuves compromettantes sur Asami.  
Il avait été idiot de croire en ce rêve. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne cherchait plus de preuves accablantes. Il était passé à autre chose. Une pseudo vie amoureuse qui lui donnait souvent l'impression d'être à sens unique. Non, elle était à sens unique.

Et maintenant, l'être qu'il détestait le plus au monde avec Feilong se trouvait dans le même bateau que lui. Akihito s'était réjoui de sa défaite, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'être réveillé par Mikhaïl était bien plus terrible que tout le reste. Peut-être pas que tout le reste, à bien y réfléchir, mais une telle chose se situait sur l'échelle de l'horreur juste en dessous du viol et de la torture et au dessus d'un déjeuner avec Feilong. Au fil des jours, il s'était inventé une échelle très précise, où entrait aussi l'insatiable appétit sexuel d'Asami et la tyrannie de Lucifer. Sauf que ces deux derniers éléments se situaient tout en bas car ils revêtaient la douceur cruelle de la nostalgie.

Akihito ignora royalement Mikhaïl, qui penchait sur lui un visage faussement inquiet, et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

Il faisait jour.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte comme le temps avait passé vite.

Il se demanda ce qu'Asami fabriquait en cet instant même. Il s'était posé l'exacte même question lorsque Feilong l'avait enlevé. Il se posait constamment cette question chaque fois qu'il était en danger. Devait-il regretter l'époque où il pleurait après son père ou sa mère car il y avait des monstres dans le placard ? Certainement, oui.

« - Quelle heure est-il ? » finit-il par demander à contre-cœur.

« - Sans doute midi, environ. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi j'ai faim. »

Le photographe pouvait sentir un autre type de besoin, qu'il lui était impossible de réfréner, tout autant qu'il lui était impossible d'exprimer. Rassemblant ses maigres forces pour mouvoir sa carcasse usée, il tenta de se redresser et lâcha cris et jurons de douleur.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » lui lança Mikhaïl.

Akihito était parvenu à s'asseoir, au prix de lourds efforts. Il lui en faudrait encore plus pour atteindre la porte de la salle de bain et les toilettes. Il avait toujours trouvé dégoûtante cette idée d'occidental de coller les chiottes dans une salle de bain mais, à cet instant précis, il en saisissait toute l'incroyable utilité…

« - Tu veux encore t'échapper ? » insista le russe avec un petit rire désagréable.

« - Je dois aller pisser ! » hurla Akihito avec exaspération.

« - Tu n'atteindras pas la porte. »

Oh, comme il détestait sa voix moqueuse et encore plus le fait qu'il ait raison. Ses jambes tremblaient déjà sous son poids et il avait mal au torse, là où la (ou les) côte avait été fracturée.

« - Ta gueule ! » gronda-t-il tout en portant la main à son ventre.

« - Tu devrais me demander de l'aide. »

Le doux susurrement de Mikhaïl ne lui échappa pas. Le mafieux s'était lui aussi levé et le gratifiait de son sourire le plus angélique.

« - Tu devrais _me supplier_ de t'aider, » précisa-t-il.

« - Crève.

« - Pas comme ça. »

La mâchoire d'Akihito se crispa. Les dents blanches et les yeux bleus de Mikhaïl le narguaient. Bon sang ! S'il en avait eu la force, il lui aurait bien collé son poing dans la gueule pour qu'il la ferme. Hélas pour lui, il se serait écroulé dans l'élan et, de toute manière, le lit les séparait tel l'arbitre d'un ring.

Pire que tout, il avait toujours ce besoin pressant…

Il n'y avait bien que dans les films où les gens pouvaient passer plusieurs jours sans jamais aller au petit coin.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans un film ?

Mikhaïl ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il avançait, pas après pas, tout en se tenant au mur. La porte de la salle de bain était si loin. Mains dans les poches de son jean, le mafieux semblait savourer cruellement ses efforts. Akihito, lui, serra les dents et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'insolente souffrance qu'il ressentait.

Soudain, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il trébucha.  
Le jeune homme se prépara mentalement au choc de ses genoux sur le sol dur comme le béton mais il fut retenu.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! » gronda-t-il à Mikhaïl, qui avait bondi pour le retenir par le bras.

« - Oh, j'aurais adoré te voir t'écraser au sol mais, d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie non plus que tu pisses dans le lit, par terre ou tout ce qui ne soit pas un toilette. J'ai payé cette maison très cher. »

Le front d'Akihito se plissa tandis que sa rage se condensait autour du point de non retour.

« - Je pourrais te porter… » murmura le russe en glissant une main sur ses reins.

« - Essaye seulement…

« - En fait, je préfère te voir marcher et souffrir à chacun de tes petits pas. »

Akihito ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer de nouveau mais Mikhaïl le poussa pour le faire avancer, puis le soutint d'un bras autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme n'apprécia pas du tout ce contact mais il n'était pas en état de le repousser. Résigné, il se laissa faire.

Mikhaïl ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et le fit entrer. Loin de s'en aller, il passa les bras autour de ses épaules. Le torse du russe contre son dos et son souffle tiède sur sa joue, Akihito ne pouvait que se demander avec anxiété ce qu'il manigançait encore.

« - Lâche-moi !

« - Pourquoi ? Je pourrais t'aider encore… »

Le photographe n'aimait pas du tout son ton chuchotant.

« - Je ne crois pas !

« - Allons, mon petit Akihito. Tu tiens à peine debout et ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais touché la…

« - Ferme-la ! Va-t-en ! » hurla-t-il.

Il ne parvint pas à retenir l'embrasement de ses joues. La honte le consumait. La haine le consumait. Et il y avait aussi quelque chose comme de la peur.  
Fier de son effet, Mikhaïl ricana à son oreille, puis le délaissa. Avant de quitter la pièce, il le gratifia de son plus beau sourire.

Il fallut quelques instants à Akihito pour recouvrir un semblant de sang froid. Juste un semblant…

La joie de vider enfin sa vessie ne l'aida pas à tempérer la haine qu'il portait à Mikhaïl.

Il aurait pu se réjouir à l'idée que Dimitri le tue prochainement. Hélas, il craignait fort de faire parti du bateau, ce qui était tout de suite bien moins agréable.

L'écho d'une voix le tira de ses pensées. Mikhaïl parlait à quelqu'un et cette discussion ne semblait guère pacifique. À en juger par les accents qu'il percevait, tous deux devaient parler dans cette langue barbare qu'était le russe. Parfois, il regrettait que le monde entier n'emploie pas le même langage – le japonais, évidemment – ce qui lui aurait permis de savoir quand sa vie était menacée ou ne l'était pas. Avec le russe et ses sonorités dures, il avait constamment l'impression de se faire hurler dessus. En plus, ils avaient plein de sons qu'il aurait été bien incapable d'articuler. Ces gens devaient avoir des cordes vocales mutantes.

* * *

« - Où est le jap' ? »

Mikhaïl poussa un léger soupir et résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

Dimitri semblait s'être rappelé de leur existence et avait envoyé deux armoires à glace pour les chercher. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas contents de constater qu'Akihito n'était pas en vue. Leur cerveau mal irrigué par leur grande taille ne devait pas leur permettre de deviner qu'il se trouvait sans aucun doute dans la salle de bain et qu'un moribond, même aussi entêté que le photographe, ne saurait fuir de Fort Knox.

« - Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois qu'il s'est sauvé par la fenêtre, » argua Mikhaïl après quelques secondes.

Il surprit le regard des deux hommes en direction de celle-ci.  
Au même instant, Akihito franchit le seuil de la salle de bain, une main agrippée à l'encadrement de la porte pour essayer de rester à peu près droit. L'appréhension se lisait sur son visage, à moins que cela ne fût la douleur. L'un comme l'autre, c'était plaisant à voir.

« - Ne te fous pas de nous ! » grogna l'un des molosses.

Mikhaïl reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre. Étonnant de voir comme tout le monde oubliait qui signait les chèques jusqu'à la pathétique prise de pouvoir de Dimitri. Il aurait au moins espéré qu'un de ses employés, un seul, ait un sursaut de loyauté mais cela ne semblait pas leur effleurer l'esprit. Peut-être que Iakov lui avait tourné le dos lui aussi. Il lui avait laissé la vie sauve malgré sa trahison mais il en avait sûrement profité pour s'enfuir et commencer une nouvelle vie.

Il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite ce que l'un des Russes lui demandait tout en agitant son arme à feu d'une main.

« - Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ? » souffla Akihito qui était parvenu tant bien que mal à sa hauteur.

« - Nous emmener ailleurs. Et ne parle pas, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une balle par ta faute. »

Peu importait l'opinion qu'il avait de Mikhaïl, Akihito devait admettre que son conseil était bien avisé à en juger par la mine patibulaire des deux gars et le pistolet que tenait l'un d'eux.

Encadrés des deux hommes de mains, l'un devant, l'autre derrière avec son arme, Akihito et Mikhaïl s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Si Mikhaïl affichait un air arrogant et gardait la tête haute, le photographe éprouvait des difficultés à apprécier cette marche forcée. La peur le poussait à se mouvoir mais son corps lui exprimait toute sa contrariété, tant et si bien qu'il ne tarda pas à voir des points multicolores devant ses yeux et à trébucher au bout de quelques mètres à peine.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

« - Ça se voit, pourtant. Il ne peut pas marcher seul, » répondit Mikhaïl avec flegme, loin de se sentir concerné.

Akihito essuya la sueur sur son front et releva la tête vers les trois autres hommes qui continuaient de baragouiner dans leur langue slave.

« - Dans ce cas, aide-le, » ordonna l'homme armé avec un geste explicite du pistolet.

Mikhaïl fronça des sourcils mais sa fierté n'était pas suffisamment démesurée pour qu'il s'oppose à la demande. Il se baissa pour attraper Akihito et l'aider à se relever, puis glissa de nouveau un bras autour de sa taille. Le Japonais, qui se sentait trop mal pour exprimer un quelconque refus, passa son propre bras autour du cou de Mikhaïl. Quelque fois, on savait apprécier toute aide, même provenant de la pire ordure sur terre – avec Feilong –.

Une fois hors de la villa, quelques mots franchirent les lèvres d'Akihito :

« - Donc, ils vont nous emmener dans un terrain vague et nous tuer… »

Mikhaïl ne répondit pas immédiatement, comme s'il se donnait le temps de la réflexion.

« - Ils ont parlé d'un casino.

« - Oh, joie ! je vais voir un casino avant de mourir…

« - Tu ne vas pas mourir. »

Mikhaïl se tut en voyant le regard réprobateur d'un de leurs gardes et aida Akihito à monter à l'arrière d'une voiture.

« - Donne tes mains, » l'enjoignit l'un des hommes avant qu'il ne monte à son tour.

Avec un soupir d'agacement, Mikhaïl tendit les bras et se laissa menotter. Évidemment, ils ne craignaient pas que le mourant fasse une tentative d'évasion mais ce n'était pas la même chose avec lui.

* * *

Dimitri devait avoir quelque part un certain sens de l'humour. Mikhaïl n'aurait pas cru faire son ultime voyage dans sa voiture préférée, une luxueuse limousine. Il aurait pu apprécier, d'autant plus que le mini-bar était encore plein, mais il ne goûtait pas à cette provocation. Dimitri prenait ce qui lui appartenait. Tout ce qui lui appartenait. Peut-être qu'il demanderait aussi à Iakov d'être son bras droit. Cela lui ressemblerait bien. Au moins, il ne lui piquerait pas ses amants. Enfin, il l'espérait. Akihito aurait du souci à se faire, dans le cas contraire.  
En parlant du sale gosse – qui n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que lui –, celui-ci gardait le front contre la vitre et semblait à moitié inconscient. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas décéder sans _sa_ voiture. Il avait entendu dire que les morts se vidaient du contenu de leurs organes et faire nettoyer les sièges en cuir coûtait une fortune. D'un autre côté, comme c'était Dimitri qui aurait à payer pour les faire nettoyer… En fait, le seul véritable désagrément pour lui serait l'odeur.

Et l'ennui. Il s'ennuyait déjà alors qu'Akihito n'était même pas encore mort.

« - Je ne suis pas contre les menottes mais pas dans une telle situation, ni en étant celui qui les porte, » murmura Mikhaïl.

« - Tu as peur, » déclara soudainement Akihito.

« - L'avantage des menottes, c'est que je pourrais t'étrangler avec.

« - Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais horriblement bavard, surtout avec moi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le roi des connards. Tu as simplement peur. Iakov n'est plus là pour te protéger…

« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé.

« - Sans blague. Tu t'es fait botter le cul sans rien voir venir. Je suppose qu'en me parlant, ça t'évite de penser à ce que Dimitri va te faire.

« - J'y pense tout le temps et tu devrais t'en préoccuper aussi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques secondes. Akihito considérait d'un œil morne les voitures qui défilaient sur l'autre voie.

« - Dire que tu as fait tout ça à cause de Feilong, » lui reprocha-t-il.

« - Je n'ai pas envie de passer mes derniers instants à subir une psychanalyse.

« - C'est toi qui a commencé l'autre soir. Quand tu pleurais sur ton sort… »

Mikhaïl renversa la tête en arrière.

« - Psychanalysé par un masochiste. Les choses évoluent de mieux en mieux, » railla-t-il.

Akihito se crispa, non à cause de la nouvelle pique mais parce que la douleur l'avait élancé avec plus de force qu'auparavant. Il battit des paupières pour chasser discrètement les quelques larmes qui lui venaient.

« - Dimitri veut te rendre, » déclara soudainement Mikhaïl. « Tu es si chanceux… »

Le photographe releva le nez, tandis que les battements de son cœur se mettaient à s'accélérer. Mikhaïl restait impassible, les yeux rivés droit devant lui.

« Mais comme il a déjà tenté d'assassiner Asami hier, je pense que c'est un piège. Donc, tu vois, quand je disais que tu n'allais pas mourir, je mentais encore. »

Le jeune homme voulut l'insulter mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et il se crispa sur son siège en grimaçant. La promenade ne lui avait pas fait de bien. C'était un lit d'hôpital qu'il lui fallait ! Même s'il allait mourir ensuite… Si ce que Mikhaïl disait était vrai, du moins. Il lui avait déjà caché la vérité tant de fois… En même temps, quelle sorte de naïveté avait-il pour croire que ce Dimitri ne tenterait rien ? Mikhaïl avait été suffisamment confiant pour attendre, et jouer au chat et à la souris, mais ça ne semblait pas être le genre du nouveau chef.

Il faisait confiance à Asami pour venir le chercher, et aussi pour les tirer vivants de là. Excepté Mikhaïl, évidemment.

« - Tu sembles à l'agonie, » constata Mikhaïl avec flegme.

Jamais il n'aurait pu trouver meilleure description.

« - J'ai une côte cassée, merci à toi, » pesta le Japonais.

Il donna un coup du plat de la main dans la vitre. Ça ne calmait pas la douleur mais au moins ça défoulait.

« - Je suppose que rester assis est aussi douloureux que de rester debout. Dommage que la douleur ne te coupe pas la langue.

« - Et toi, Mikhaïl, rien de cassé ? À part ton cerveau ? »

Mikhaïl leva ses bras menottés devant lui.

« - Quelques hématomes par-ci, par-là. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas essayé de m'échapper, moi.

« - Tu as essayé de tuer Dimitri… » rappela Akihito d'un ton moins farouche, déjà lassé de cette bataille verbale.

Le blond porta le pouce à sa lèvre qui avait été écorchée par un coup de poing.

« - Hum… Je suis sûr que tu as aimé ça.

« - Tu es tellement immature. »

Akihito laissa son front reposer sur la vitre glacée. Ce voyage en limousine lui semblait avoir déjà duré une éternité. Dans les faits, cela ne faisait que dix minutes qu'ils étaient là.

« - Le casino est loin et la route va être longue avec cette circulation, » soupira le Russe.

Il ne savait pas par quel miracle Mikhaïl pensait à la même chose que lui.

« - Si Dimitri me rend à Asami, que compte-t-il faire de toi ? » s'enquit Akihito après quelques instants de réflexion.

N'entendant aucune réponse, en tout cas rien d'audible, Akihito se tourna vers lui malgré son épuisement. L'expression de Mikhaïl laissait filtrer un certain déplaisir.

« - Tu fais aussi partie du paquet cadeau ?

« - Ça ne change rien pour moi, de toute manière. »

C'était une façon de voir les choses…  
Mikhaïl se tourna de telle manière que le jeune homme ne voyait plus son visage. Il resta dès lors silencieux et se contenta de fixer les voitures qui défilaient sur la route.

* * *

La nuit s'était étendue voracement sur la mer de Chine.

Asami, debout derrière l'une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée de la maison, écrasa d'un geste brusque sa cigarette lorsqu'il vit une voiture s'aventurer dans la rue et s'arrêter à quelques mètres de la plage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit l'homme quitter le véhicule et descendre le court escalier qui menait jusqu'au banc de sable noir et jaune. Il attendit pourtant quelques instants avant de sortir.

L'air était glacé et son élégante veste n'était pas de trop. Le ressac de la mer s'était fait plus violent avec le vent qui s'était levé. Il descendit à son tour les marches et rejoignit les deux silhouettes masculines qui se détachaient difficilement dans la nuit d'encre.

Feilong était _encore_ de mauvaise humeur. Non pas qu'Asami ne fut pas lui-même sous l'effet d'une certaine irritation mais lui se contrôlait et s'était composé un flegme de façade.

« - Tu réclames notre confiance mais tu n'as pas cessé de mentir depuis le départ !

« - Je n'étais pas au courant des manigances de Dimitri ! »

Le Chinois comme le Russe rivalisaient de vocalises et ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans une agréable et épuisante activité.

« - Dimitri a fait une offre intéressante, » intervint Asami en considérant tour à tour les deux hommes, l'un à sa droite, l'autre à sa gauche. « Pourquoi ne pas l'accepter ? »

Feilong parut s'apaiser légèrement – ou du moins cessa ses éclats de voix – et releva le menton d'un air méprisant tout en foudroyant Iakov du regard. Du propre avis d'Asami, Feilong adorait se donner de grands airs et foudroyer virtuellement les gens. Du propre avis de nombreuses personnes bien renseignées, l'homme d'affaires japonais était exactement issu du même tonneau d'alcool de riz.

« - Dimitri cherche à vous piéger.

« - Ce n'est que ton avis, » rappela Asami.

« - Il a essayé de nous tuer.

« - Nous ? » s'enquit Feilong avec un haussement de sourcil.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Iakov. « Voilà l'attitude d'un homme qui détient une carte importante, » songea Asami. Oui, une carte importante et il s'apprêtait à la jouer en étant certain de l'effet obtenu.

« - Après que Tomoki se soit enfui, je l'ai accueilli chez moi, » dévoila Iakov.

Les yeux de Feilong se firent un peu plus massacrants encore mais il daigna écouter la suite en silence.

« - Cette nuit, Dimitri a envoyé ses tueurs. Je n'étais pas encore au courant de sa trahison. Si je n'avais pas été là, ton petit protégé serait mort.

« - Oui, heureusement, tu étais là, » lança Feilong avec ironie. « Dis plutôt qu'ils étaient venus pour toi et que Tomoki se trouvait là, sans que personne ne l'ait prévu.

« - Si tu y tiens. Mais cela ne change rien : ils l'auraient tué et Dimitri ne s'en serait sûrement pas ému.

« - Résumons plus correctement la situation : ton boss a enlevé Tomoki et c'est à cause de lui qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer. Correct ? Finalement, ça ne change rien au problème. Je compte bien récupérer ce cher Mikhaïl demain soir et lui montrer l'hospitalité à la chinoise. »

Iakov ne sembla pas s'inquiéter outre mesure des violents propos de Feilong.

« - Fais donc ainsi, et tu ne sauras jamais où se trouve Tomoki. Et si tu me tues, il se retrouvera livré à lui-même dans Macao. Vu comment il est doué de ses dix doigts, je ne lui donne pas quelques jours avant de finir entre de… nouvelles mains mal intentionnées. »

À en juger par l'expression du leader de Baishe, il était clair que celui-ci se demandait s'il était inclus au sein de ces « mains ».

« - De plus, ce n'est pas Mikhaïl qui a mené cette attaque contre vous mais Dimitri. Il espérait vous abattre et ensuite renverser Mikhaïl. Il n'y est pas parvenu. Alors il a modifié son plan pour se mettre dans vos bonnes grâces et a essayé de se débarrasser de moi. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est en interrogeant l'un de ses tueurs à gages que je l'ai appris.

« - Tueur qui est… ? » s'informa Asami en croisant les bras.

« - Mort.

« - Évidemment. Tu ne parais pas très doué pour la subtilité, » remarqua Feilong avec un rictus. « Et en même temps, il nous est impossible de vérifier tes allégations. »

Sentant que la conversation risquait d'évoluer vers un nouveau duel verbal aussi lassant qu'inutile, Asami intervint de nouveau :

« - Nous n'avions pas besoin de toi pour savoir que Dimitri n'est pas digne de confiance. Il n'a pas hésité à trahir son employeur pour nous le livrer sur un plateau. Si ce rendez-vous peut lui offrir une nouvelle occasion de se débarrasser de nous, alors il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde. C'est pourquoi nous devons le prendre à son propre piège. »

Feilong tourna la tête vers Asami avec une expression de surprise, celle qui signifiait : « Vraiment ? Quand avons-nous discuté de ça au juste et quand ai-je donné mon accord ? ». Autant dire qu'Asami ignora son cadet royalement. Il n'avait qu'un seul plan en tête, le sien, et c'était le seul qu'il comptait suivre.

« - Mais la marge de manœuvre est limitée, » précisa-t-il. « Nous n'avons qu'un efféminé… » Feilong lui lança un regard noir. « … un policier pleutre et une journaliste totalement folle. »

Il eut un sourire, comme s'il se moquait de leur propre faiblesse. Feilong haussa un sourcil, puis se retint de soupirer. Connaissant Asami, il se demandait si la situation ne le réjouissait pas de façon étrange. En dépit de ses beaux costumes de couturiers italiens, c'était un homme d'action, qui ne craignait pas de se mettre dans des situations périlleuses. La perte de ses hommes l'avait contrariée mais ne le forçait nullement à reculer. Au contraire, il ne devait en être que plus vindicatif, à présent, pressé de rendre la pareille aux Russes mais seul, ou presque. Feilong ne pouvait pas prétendre penser différemment. Il avait envie de se venger. Il était prêt à se venger seul lui aussi. Après tout, lorsque son frère l'envoyait assassiner des gens, il avait toujours été seul.

« - Je peux obtenir des informations plus précises sur les conditions de l'échange, » intervint Iakov. « Même si Dimitri a pris les pleins pouvoirs, ses hommes ne sont pas tous d'une fidélité fanatique. Un peu d'argent, de persuasion…

« - Avec quelques instruments de tortures, » termina Feilong.  
Ce n'était pas qu'il fût gêné par l'emploi de la torture : il en connaissait long sur le sujet. Seulement, Iakov l'agaçait tant qu'il ne pouvait garder ses remarques sarcastiques pour lui.

« - Le rendez-vous est pour demain soir, à 22h. Cela ne fait pas beaucoup de temps pour récolter des informations, » rappela Asami.

« - Cette nuit suffira. Nous aurons ensuite toute la journée pour planifier en détail. Quand tout sera fini et que j'aurai récupéré Mikhaïl, je vous dirai où trouver Tomoki.

« - Je m'en doutais… » constata Feilong non sans une mauvaise humeur palpable. « Mais rappelle-toi qu'après ça, si Arbatov et toi remettez les pieds dans le coin, cela ne se passera pas de la même manière… »

Iakov ne répondit pas à cette nouvelle menace du Chinois aux longs cheveux noirs. Il savait très bien qu'elle était la situation et ne comptait pas l'oublier. À vrai dire, il s'attendait même à ce qu'Asami et Feilong le trahissent en cours de route, et réfléchissait déjà au moyen de se débarrasser d'eux, le cas échéant. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire à ses « alliés » si l'on souhaitait éviter des complications.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait calmement, Feilong le suivit furieusement du regard. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la situation.

« - Je ne veux pas que Mikhaïl s'en sorte aussi facilement, » finit-il par gronder une fois Iakov hors de portée.

« - Tu m'en diras tant. Mais j'ai plus intéressant… »

L'odeur de la cigarette vint taquiner les narines de Feilong.

« - Une telle dévotion ne peut que cacher quelque chose, » fit remarquer Asami d'un air pensif.

« - Il n'a pas l'air d'être ce _genre_ d'homme.

« - Parce que j'en aie l'air ? Toi, c'est différent, tu es si efféminé…

« - Je crois qu'il y a mieux à faire que de prendre des paris pour savoir qui couche avec qui, » coupa Feilong en essayant d'ignorer le sourire narquois de son interlocuteur.

« - J'ai noté comme une tension sexuelle.

« - J'ai noté _ta_ frustration sexuelle, » corrigea Feilong avant de s'éloigner à son tour. « Mais Akihito sera bientôt de retour à la maison. »

Asami tira sur sa cigarette.

« - Oui, on dirait, » finit-il par répondre.

* * *

Tout en torturant la pochette de cigarettes vide entre ses doigts, Iakov examinait la rue en contrebas. De là, il avait une vue parfaite pour voir entrer et sortir les clients de l'hôtel mais sa préoccupation première n'était pas de surveiller leur refuge improvisé : il avait encore un peu de temps à tuer avant de rejoindre à nouveau Asami et Feilong, et il le tuait en ne faisant rien.

Il était rentré tard dans la matinée. Tomoki semblait l'avoir attendu en s'endormant dans le canapé devant une émission de télé. Il avait préféré ne pas le déranger en le déplaçant dans le lit et s'était donc contenté de le recouvrir d'une couverture. Lui, il n'avait pas dormi. Il n'avait même pas essayé.

Il était presque midi et le garçon dormait toujours, ignorant tout du marché que son protecteur avait passé et du fait qu'il retrouverait bientôt l'objet de ses pires cauchemars.

Iakov, lui, avait à présent oublié tout scrupule. Il comptait bien récupérer Mikhaïl et le reste n'était plus qu'accessoire.

Durant la nuit, il avait pu interroger quelques anciens amis. Il avait été aussi obligé de s'en débarrasser discrètement. Évidemment, il avait veillé à ne pas se débarrasser de trop de monde pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Dimitri. C'était toujours étrange quand certains employés ne se présentaient pas le matin venu à leur travail…  
Comme il l'avait pensé, le rendez-vous avait bien des allures de pièges. Dimitri comptait présenter Mikhaïl devant Asami et Feilong mais Akihito serait encore retenu dans une salle du casino, très éloignée du lieu de la rencontre. Personne ne semblait savoir quel plan tortueux avait germé dans son esprit mais les deux mafieux ne pourraient agir sans qu'Akihito soit en sécurité, et de ce fait ils se trouvaient en position de faiblesse. Rendus hésitants, Dimitri espérait sans doute qu'ils ne prennent pas les bonnes initiatives et se fassent tuer dans son guet-apens. Il se débarrasserait sans doute de Mikhaïl à la même occasion, puis d'Akihito.

Peut-être avait-il aussi appris l'échec de sa tentative d'assassinat et craignait-il donc son intervention, d'une façon ou d'une autre. En gardant encore Akihito, peut-être espérait-il, plutôt que de les tuer, qu'Asami et Feilong l'aident si jamais il venait jouer les troubles-fêtes.  
C'était là son erreur.  
Asami et Feilong se rendraient bien au rendez-vous mais ils avaient aussi préparé plusieurs petites surprises. Dimitri était un homme dangereux. Même si l'échange s'était déroulé honnêtement, cette pensée ne leur serait pas sortie de l'esprit. Ils préféraient aider Mikhaïl plutôt que de traiter avec un nouveau joueur, qui leur était totalement inconnu. Peut-être, aussi, craignaient-ils que Dimitri ne s'avère plus machiavélique encore que son employeur.

Iakov jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis poussa un soupir.

C'était presque l'heure.

Il quitta son poste d'observation et sortit de sous le lit la mallette qu'il avait amené avec lui. En plus du couteau de chasse, il y avait à l'intérieur un PB 6P9 et son silencieux, ainsi qu'un OTs-33 Pernach automatique et les munitions adéquates. Après un instant de réflexion, il glissa le PB 6P9 dans le holster qui se trouvait sous sa veste et prit le silencieux. Le pistolet avait une capacité moindre que le Pernach, car il ne pouvait qu'embarquer huit balles, mais il aurait besoin de discrétion, dans un premier temps, et ne possédait pas sur place un type de silencieux pouvant s'adapter à celui-ci. De plus, le tir automatique ne lui serait de réelle efficacité qu'à très courte portée et il n'avait pas pour ambition de prendre d'assaut le casino à lui tout seul. Sa mission était toute autre.

Alors qu'il se redressait, il sentit un regard posé sur lui.  
Tomoki s'était réveillé.

« - Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Iakov ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il observa le garçon qui se frottait les yeux pour y voir mieux et rangea de nouveau la mallette sous le lit.

« - J'ai quelque chose à faire. »

Il n'avait guère envie de s'étendre en explication. Peut-être par crainte de devoir s'engager dans un véritable échange verbal entre lui et celui qu'il devait considérer désormais comme sa monnaie d'échange.

Les quelques jours passés ensembles ne devaient pas émousser sa conviction. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il l'avait aidé mais à présent le reste n'était plus de son ressort.

« - Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer cette nuit. »

Il y avait un semblant de contrariété dans la voix du Japonais**.** Ses cheveux décoiffés lui donnaient un air grognon.

Durant quelques instants, Iakov repensa à leur arrivée à l'hôtel, et surtout à la réaction du réceptionniste, qui avait eu du mal à croire que Tomoki fût son fils issu d'un mariage sino-russe. Il pouvait être patient, à l'occasion, mais pas quand on sous-entendait qu'il ramenait des prostitués dans des hôtels (en fait, il l'aurait mieux pris s'il s'était agi de _prostituées_). Il fallait dire que si Tomoki n'avait pas eu les cheveux à moitié déteints et l'allure d'un gosse paumé, son mensonge de paternité aurait presque paru probable. Heureusement, l'argent réglait tout.

Quoiqu'il fût, Tomoki ne craignait rien en son absence. Il était dans un lieu trop bien fréquenté pour qu'on ose l'enlever et encore aurait-il fallu que l'on sache qu'il se trouvait là…

« - Ne sors pas et n'ouvre la porte à personne qui ne soit pas de l'hôtel, » se sentit-il malgré tout obligé de préciser.

« - Tu vas revenir tard ? » s'enquit Tomoki.  
C'était visiblement la seule et unique chose qui le préoccupait.

Iakov se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne rentrerait pas mais il était le seul à devoir le savoir.

« - Les frais sont déjà réglés, donc tu peux commander ce que tu veux pour manger.

« - Combien de temps on va rester là ? »

Tomoki s'était assis sur le canapé et avait repoussé la couverture. Son visage affichait une légère inquiétude.

« - Le temps que cela se calme.

« - Peut-être que l'on devrait partir…

« - Partir ? » répéta Iakov, qui se sentait à présent trop intrigué pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

Tomoki se mordilla le pouce d'un air pensif, puis releva les yeux vers lui.

« - C'est un peu comme si tu étais sans emploi. Et moi je n'ai pas envie de retrouver ma famille… Pourquoi devrait-on rester à Hong Kong ? Pourquoi ne pas partir ailleurs ? Tu n'en as pas assez de tuer les gens ? Tu n'as pas envie de faire autre chose ? »

Iakov tenta de s'imaginer au fin fond du Texas, en train d'élever des chevaux avec son nouveau fiston, petit frère ou filleul, mais ne trouva aucun charme à la situation. Il se garda bien de partager le fruit de sa réflexion.

« - J'ai encore un dernier travail à faire mais nous pourrons en parler dès mon retour. »

Il le gratifia d'un sourire et Tomoki avala le mensonge sans se poser aucune question.

« - Le Japon, c'est impossible, et la Russie, tu serais vite retrouvé, » murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même. « J'ai entendu dire que la France, c'était bien, mais j'aimerais bien aller en Australie aussi. »

Un autre trou perdu. Avec des kangourous et des crocodiles en lieu et place des Texans. Qu'importait, ça restait des bêtes sauvages.

« - Choisis ce que tu veux. Ça ne m'importe pas. Maintenant, je dois y aller. Ne fais rien d'imprudent. »

Cette discussion commençait à l'énerver. Il voulait partir de là au plus vite. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il sentit la main de Tomoki se refermer sur son bras. Iakov baissa la tête, rassemblant ce qu'il avait de self control pour ne pas l'envoyer bouler.

« - Je me moque de ce que tu as à faire… mais ne fais rien d'imprudent, d'accord ? » demanda le jeune homme en essayant de sourire.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer comme mes parents. »

Tomoki le fixait avec le regard d'un chiot laissé à l'abandon derrière une vitrine de magasin et Iakov savait déjà qu'il ne l'achèterait pas, malgré toute la souffrance contenue dans ses yeux. Il tendit pourtant la main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, tout en songeant qu'un homme était bien plus cruel en camouflant la vérité qu'en la disant d'un bloc. Il aurait pu trahir Tomoki maintenant pour le préserver d'une déception encore plus grande plus tard mais il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter avec les pleurs et les hurlements d'un gosse.

« - Je ne vais pas me faire tuer. Tu n'aurais nulle part où aller, sinon. »

Tomoki acquiesça tout en conservant une expression angoissée.

Une fois dans le couloir, Iakov referma la porte derrière lui et poussa un soupir.

Quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise dans cette conversation. Un quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec un mensonge à un garçon aussi aisément manipulable. Il avait le sentiment que s'il ne s'était pas agide Mikhaïl, il aurait pu tout laisser tomber et accepter la proposition de Tomoki.


	22. And We Will Die Together, Part 2

_Commentaire_: _Une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'excuse de mon retard. J'ai été totalement submergée par ma troisième année de japonais et j'ai aussi été démotivée en voyant que certaines personnes réclamant la suite ne venaient même pas faire par de leur avis dessus quand je me dépêchais de la faire pour eux. Je sais que je ne réponds pas toujours aux commentaires par manque de temps mais mettez-vous à ma place cinq minutes, c'est tout sauf motivant, et bien que je savais quoi écrire depuis des mois, j'ai été incapable de produire plus d'une page pour ce chapitre jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, sachant que de toute manière cela recommencerait même si j'en parlais et qu'au mieux on m'insulterait d'égoïste. Bref, vous pouvez remercier Shyn (en lisant ses fanfics par exemple) qui a su me motiver à reprendre là où j'en étais arrivé, ainsi que le blocage de ma fac qui a fait que j'ai pu trouver le temps d'avancer. Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre._

**Chapitre 21 – And We Will Die Together, Part 2**

Bien qu'il faisait nuit, aucun néon du luxueux bâtiment n'était allumé. Habituellement, le Red Dragon était un chef-d'œuvre du mauvais goût le plus assumé, digne d'une ville comme Las Vegas. Macao étant le Las Vegas asiatique, d'autres enseignes se faisaient concurrence en la matière et se surpassaient en couleur criardes et reproductions de pacotilles de diverses villes touristiques. Malgré les discours rassurants des politiciens, la ville et ses casinos étaient contrôlés par les différentes mafias. Il n'était pas rare de retrouver dans la baie le cadavre d'un parieur endetté. Mort on ne peut plus accidentelle, évidemment, et le boulet attaché aux pieds n'y était pour rien. C'était d'une logique imparable.

« - Restez-là et ne faites rien d'inconsidéré. »

À en juger par l'expression angoissée de Satoshi, il ne comptait effectivement rien faire qui aurait pu mettre sa vie en danger. Néanmoins, Feilong croyait judicieux de préciser une nouvelle fois les choses à l'intention de l'insupportable peste inconsciente qui les accompagnait. Elle aurait pu tout faire rater à elle seule, avec les idées stupides qui traversaient sa cervelle de moineau.

« - Une fois qu'Akihito sera hors du casino, vous le récupérez et vous partez d'ici, c'est bien compris ? »

Le policier acquiesça, puis jeta un regard pressant à sa petite amie, qui l'imita avec un manque de conviction évident et s'adossa contre la portière de la voiture, bras croisés.

« - Et si vous vous faites tuer ? » lança-t-elle sans aucune idée mal placée, vraiment.

Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, Feilong la fixa longuement avant de répondre.

« - Rassure-toi, tu ne nous survivras pas longtemps.

« - Il est temps d'y aller, » annonça Asami.

Sans attendre, il marcha d'un pas diligent vers le casino, son long manteau noir claquant au vent. Rien sur cette terre ne semblait pouvoir briser cette incroyable volonté qu'il avait en lui et le faire hésiter. Il donnait l'apparence d'un homme sûr de sa propre réussite alors qu'il devait avoir conscience de jouer bien plus sa vie que toutes les fois où il s'était confronté à sa némésis.

Feilong jeta un dernier regard emprunt de méfiance aux deux tourtereaux, puis s'engagea à la suite d'Asami. Sous son pardessus, il sentait le poids rassurant de son pistolet, prêt à être saisi dès lors que les choses tourneraient à l'aigre. Et elles ne pourraient que mal tourner, il en était certain. Il aurait à s'en servir. Une nouvelle fois, aux côtés d'Asami. Malgré ce qu'il laissait transparaître, un sentiment plaisant le gagnait. Au fil des jours, son dédain et sa colère s'étaient estompés. Autre chose les avait remplacé et, à cet instant précis, il ressentait de l'excitation à l'idée de se battre au côté de cet homme. Il avait pourtant conscience que des gens comme eux ne pourraient jamais devenir amis. Il ne voulait pas devenir ami avec Asami. De toute manière, leur passé était bien trop lourd pour que la nature de leur relation change ainsi radicalement. Mais il y avait quelque chose de galvanisant d'être avec lui.

« - Comme au bon vieux temps, » déclara soudainement l'homme d'affaires alors qu'ils arrivaient à hauteur des portes vitrées.

Pensait-il à la même chose que lui ? Feilong le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« - Excepté que ce n'est pas toi que je vais sauver, » précisa Asami avec un sourire en coin. « Tu ne savais que te mettre dans les ennuis, tu te souviens ? Ta main était dans un sale état…

« - Je ne ressens aucune once de nostalgie, » rétorqua Feilong agressivement. « Et je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'être sauvé par toi. »

Asami continua de le regarder de cet air moqueur, puis se recomposa une expression impassible en entrant. Cet homme savait à la perfection masquer ses émotions. Pour cela, Feilong l'enviait tout autant qu'il s'agaçait de savoir qu'il avait visé juste. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches depuis des années.

* * *

Iakov, tout en vérifiant que son silencieux était bien fixé, jeta un coup d'œil par derrière le mur pour surveiller les deux gardes qui protégeaient la porte arrière du casino. À l'heure qu'il était, les autres devaient déjà être sur le parking et Asami et Feilong ne tarderaient pas à pénétrer au sein des lieux pour leur rendez-vous avec Dimitri. Il était plus que temps d'aller chercher Akihito pour le ramener à ses deux amis et éviter qu'il ne se fasse tuer si la situation dégénérait.

Iakov sortit du couvert du mur et s'avança dans la ruelle crasseuse. Il abattit les deux gangsters sans leur laisser le temps de donner l'alerte. Arrivé près de la porte, il l'entrebâilla pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect et entra dans une salle qui servait en temps normal à stocker les poubelles du casino. Ce soir-là, elle était vide.

Il savait où se trouvait Akihito et comment y aller au plus rapide. Il était venu très souvent ici. Le jeune homme était détenu dans une chambre du premier étage. Fort heureusement, tous les couloirs n'étaient pas sous vidéo surveillance et il pourrait y accéder facilement. Un défaut de sécurité qu'il avait toujours reproché à Mikhaïl mais qu'il ne regrettait plus aujourd'hui. Il emprunta l'escalier de service quatre à quatre et déboucha dans un couloir. Les appliques murales étaient toutes allumées.

Il avança prudemment à partir de là, restant aux aguets. La moquette rouge qui couvrait le sol camouflait le bruit de ses pas. Arrivé à une intersection entre les différents corridors de l'étage, il vit la porte de la chambre où Akihito était détenu. Elle était protégée par trois hommes.

Iakov prit une inspiration profonde et s'élança.

* * *

La grande salle du casino était remplie de machines à sous et de table de Black Jack. Il y avait aussi de nombreux mafieux armés jusqu'aux dents qui entouraient d'un air très protecteur un binoclard laid comme un poux. Lui, ça devait être Dimitri, jugea Asami alors qu'il s'arrêtait à quelques mètres de distance avec Feilong.

Mikhaïl était là lui aussi et Feilong se réjouissait intérieurement que son visage ait rencontré quelques surfaces dures et cela même s'il aurait préféré le voir mort plutôt que vif. C'était un détail qu'il réglerait plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait récupéré Tomoki et qu'Asami aurait son Teddy Bear geignard. Après tout, le marché qu'ils avaient passé avec Iakov ne précisait pas qu'il devait l'épargner pour le reste de son existence. De plus, il était aussi possible que le malchanceux Mikhaïl prenne, éventuellement, une balle perdue si jamais l'échange tournait mal, ce qui arriverait inévitablement.

« - Où est Akihito ? » tonna Asami, qui feignait de ne pas être au courant de l'entourloupe.

Dimitri lissa son costume d'une main.

« - Il vous rejoindra sur le parking, plus tard. Je préfère m'assurer que vous n'essayerez pas de me trahir une fois que vous les aurez récupérés.

« - Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu… Et que crains-tu au juste ? Nous sommes deux pour toute une armée. Ce n'est pas comme si tu risquais ta vie en étant aussi bien entouré. Ce serait plutôt à nous de nous inquiéter. »

Le ton suave qu'employa Asami ne sembla pas du goût de Dimitri, qui comprenait très bien qu'il le prenait pour un lâche s'abritant derrière la protection de ses hommes de mains.

« - Si j'avais su qu'il fallait être _très_ accompagné, j'aurais demandé à mes hommes de venir, » poursuivit Asami.

« - Impossible, » intervint Feilong. « _Quelqu'un_ les a tous tué, tu te rappelles ? »

Dimitri frémit. Etait-il possible qu'ils soient au courant de sa responsabilité ? Au même instant, Mikhaïl se mit à protester.

« - Je n'ai pas… »

Il s'interrompit aussitôt, quand le canon de l'arme qui se trouvait juste entre ses deux épaules s'enfonça dans sa peau.

« - Au lieu de discuter, si nous réglions cette affaire rapidement ? » déclara Dimitri.

Feilong fronça des sourcils alors qu'il inspectait du regard les fusils mitrailleurs que tenaient certains hommes du mafieux. Dimitri avait l'avantage. N'allait-il donc pas l'utiliser et réellement leur rendre Mikhaïl, puis Akihito ? Ce petit cancrelat aurait-il été de bonne foi ? Et Iakov les aurait-il manipulé pour passer ce pacte stupide et les obliger à laisser filer son employeur ? Il adressa un regard en coin à Asami mais il était impossible de savoir s'il pensait à la même chose que lui tant son attitude restait d'une parfaite impassibilité.

L'un des hommes poussa Mikhaïl de son arme pour le forcer à avancer.

Au même instant, plusieurs coups de feu éclatèrent.

Et l'Armageddon se déchaîna.

* * *

Iakov, tout en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans le corps d'un des gardes, porta la main à son ventre, là où la balle l'avait effleuré. Il s'en était fallu de peu mais, surtout, il se maudissait de n'avoir pu régler leur compte avant que l'un d'eux n'ouvre le feu sur lui. Il avait été trop lent.

De nombreuses détonations éclatèrent dans le casino, ce qui était la preuve qu'il avait parfaitement échoué. Asami et Feilong étaient peut-être déjà morts. Ou, bien pire, Mikhaïl… Il ne devait pas y penser.

Iakov donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte, qui céda sans broncher devant lui. Il entra, son pistolet pointé devant lui, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre gangster planqué dans un coin, puis s'approcha du lit où gisait Akihito.

Il était encore plus salement amoché que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Son teint était livide et il aurait pu le croire mort si sa poitrine ne s'était pas soulevée par intermittence. Il s'apprêta à le prendre et à le charger sur son épaule lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées mais reprirent peu à peu leur aspect normal alors que son regard se fixait sur lui.

« - Iakov ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix affaiblie.

« - Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler. Peux-tu marcher ? »

Akihito resta sans réaction, puis acquiesça. Le Russe l'aida à se redresser jusqu'à une position assise, puis le photographe se leva de lui-même. Il vacilla et Iakov ne le rattrapa que de justesse.

« - Je suis désolé.

« - Nous devons sortir d'ici. Vite. »

Iakov était inquiet, car il savait que leurs ennemis ne tarderaient pas à débarquer. Il entraîna Akihito hors de la chambre, le portant presque tant il était épuisé. Il s'apprêta à passer par le chemin qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités et des voix venant de cette direction. C'était mauvais. Il avait escompté partir par l'arrière mais il se trouvait à présent obligé de rejoindre l'entrée du casino, et donc la grande salle, là où la fusillade continuait d'avoir lieu – ce qui signifiait aussi que Feilong et Asami étaient encore en vie, ou en tout cas l'un des deux. Qui plus est, Akihito le gênait. Il pourrait difficilement se défendre avec lui s'il croisait ses anciens collègues en chemin.

* * *

Sitôt la fusillade débutée, Dimitri avait fuit avec son otage. Coincés derrière les machines à sous qui leur servaient de barrière face aux balles des mitraillettes, Asami et Feilong pestaient.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la discrétion que leur avait promis Iakov.

Ils avaient eu dès le départ conscience que la situation risquait de dégénérer. Ils avaient malgré tout caressé l'espoir de se tromper.

Feilong enclencha un nouveau chargeur dans son pistolet et, profitant que l'un des mafieux recharge sa propre arme, se pencha sur le côté de la machine à sous et tira. Un homme s'écroula. Asami en eut un autre. Mais, aussitôt, la riposte s'engagea et ils durent plonger de nouveau derrière leur abri de fortune.

« - Nous devons rattraper Dimitri, pesta le japonais.

« - Tu fonces vers la porte qu'il a emprunté et je te promets de te couvrir, lança Feilong avec un brin de sarcasme.

« - Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en ta couverture. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il ait fui aussi vite alors que nous sommes coincés. Il nous a à sa merci.

« - Oui mais, tu vois, je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre d'homme d'action que nous sommes. »

Asami le fixa avec un rictus, puis profita d'une courte accalmie pour reprendre son tir nourri sur les Russes. Ils s'abritèrent derrière les tables de Black Jack qu'ils avaient renversé plus tôt.

« - Il est lâche, oui, mais c'est le genre de lâche qui aime profiter de sa victoire, finit-il par répondre alors que tous deux se voyaient encore contraint de se cacher. »

Feilong fouilla ses poches et leva devant ses yeux le chargeur qui lui restait.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai l'impression que nous allons très vite savoir qui d'eux ou nous va gagner. Tout ça pour ton petit ami.

« - Dois-je te rappeler ta part d'implication dans cette affaire ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard glacial. Feilong chargea son arme. Il prit une inspiration, chercha à se remémorer comment tout cela était arrivé et en vint à la conclusion que, quelque part, c'était certainement lui le responsable.

« - Si j'étais Dimitri et si je voulais éviter de prendre le moindre risque… réfléchit Asami à voix haute. »

Un éclat de compréhension soudaine brilla dans son regard. Il happa Feilong par l'épaule alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à sortir de leur cachette pour contre-attaquer et le plaqua par terre. Le Chinois voulut protester. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'adonner à ce genre de familiarités. L'explosion, les flammes et les éclats de métal et de verre l'en empêchèrent. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à négocier avec une bombe. La grande salle du casino fut soufflée. Dimitri n'avait pas hésité à assassiner ses propres hommes…

* * *

Feilong poussa un cri. Il n'avait pas besoin de se lancer dans un examen approfondi de sa propre personne pour savoir que son épaule gauche avait été déboîtée par le choc et qu'un morceau de verre, pointu comme une griffe, s'était enfoncé dans son abdomen. Il chercha à se redresser mais lâcha une nouvelle plainte. Il avait oublié de compter dans le tas les flammes qui lui avaient léché la peau. Ce n'était pas particulièrement grave mais il n'y avait bien que dans les films où le vaillant héros se relevait comme une fleur après une déflagration. Et comme, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'était pas dans un film…

« - Vous allez bien Monsieur Feilong ? »

Non. La seule chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas en cet instant précis, c'était d'entendre cette voix féminine, un peu aiguë, si familière. Il ne voyait qu'un seul bon côté à cette situation : l'explosion l'avait rendu à moitié sourd. Il ouvrit les yeux – c'était mieux ainsi – et fixa tour à tour les deux andouilles qu'ils avaient laissé en arrière et qui l'observaient d'un air inquiet. Derrière eux, les flammes commençaient à lécher le plafond.

« - Où est Asami ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

Natsumi regarda autour d'eux tandis que Satoshi le relevait. Il y avait une autre chose que Feilong détestait aussi : être suffisamment blessé pour avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un et encore plus de celle d'un policier stupide.

« - Il n'a pas l'air là, » finit par répondre Natsumi tout en continuant de détailler les carcasses des machines à sous, les tables déchiquetées et les différents foyers de l'incendie qui ne tarderait pas à gagner tout le bâtiment. « Il y a… un bras. Et rien au bout. Oh mon Dieu ! Je crois que je vais vomir.

« - Natsumi, tu as déjà vu des cadavres avant.

« - Sato-kun, c'est peut-être le bras de monsieur Asami ! Tu manques totalement de sensibilité !

« - Hum… Moi ? Manquer de… Non, c'est sans importance. »

Feilong n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entendre la suite de leur dispute matrimoniale. Il passa en revue la salle dévastée tandis que Satoshi l'emmenait hors du casino. Considérant les tas de cadavres à l'état de charpie et brûlés à des degrés divers, il avait eu de la chance. Quant à savoir où était Asami… Peut-être avait-il eu plus de chance que lui ou… moins. Dans le second cas, cela s'avérait embêtant. Feilong ressentait un semblant de gratitude ainsi que de la culpabilité. Son estomac se tortillait sous l'émotion. À moins que ce ne fut l'effet du morceau de verre toujours planté dans sa chair. Il n'avait pas envie de le reconnaître mais il avait besoin d'une ambulance. Et sûrement d'une transfusion sanguine.

« - Je vais essayer de trouver Iakov et Akihito, » lança Natsumi d'un ton décidé.

Feilong sentit Satoshi tressaillir. Comme c'était mignon, ce parasite s'en faisait pour la sécurité de sa petite amie. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester. La tornade maléfique avait déjà emprunté quatre à quatre le premier escalier venu.

Les flammes continuaient de lécher le plafond et de s'étendre. Satoshi et Feilong sortirent sous la fumée et en piétinant ce qui restait des portes vitrées du palace. Avec tout ce bordel, même la police de Macao se sentirait quelque part obligée d'intervenir. Feilong espérait que Mikhaïl ait une bonne assurance pour payer la rénovation de son casino. Lui, il n'était pas trop inquiété de se faire arrêter. Asami et lui avait déjà réglé ce détail avec le chef de la police et son compte en banque.

Satoshi ouvrit la portière de l'une des voitures et obligea – on ne pouvait pas dire que son patient soit tout à fait coopératif – Feilong à s'asseoir.

« - Vous devriez vous allonger. »

Il n'eut le droit qu'à un regard meurtrier en réponse.

Le visage de Feilong était à moitié couvert de sang en raison d'une blessure sur son front mais ce qui inquiétait vraiment Satoshi était celui qui maculait sa chemise blanche, au niveau de son ventre. Un morceau de verre ensanglanté dépassait du tissu. Le policier joignit les mains devant ses lèvres et respira un grand coup. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié les cours de premiers secours. Notamment parce que cela incluait l'une des choses qu'il détestait le plus : le sang. De toutes les professions qu'il aurait pu choisir, il avait décidé de devenir policier. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien entamer des études de médecine à ce stade de masochisme.

« - Peut-être devrions-nous soigner cette blessure. »

Feilong, qui avait baissé les yeux sur le morceau de verre, les releva immédiatement.

« - Touche à ça et je te jure que tu ne te serviras plus jamais de tes doigts.

« - Mais…

« - J'ai déjà une hémorragie. Tu veux aussi aggraver ma blessure ? »

Ah ! C'était le fameux chapitre trois du livre de premiers secours qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à finir entièrement car toutes ces images de doigts sectionnés et de jambes arrachées lui avaient fait tourner de l'œil. Est-ce qu'il n'y était pas mentionné quelque chose comme « ne jamais ôter un corps étranger » ?

« - Vous… semblez avoir une certaine expérience en la matière, » s'enquit Satoshi en guise de conversation.

« - À force de me faire tirer dessus, y compris par des policiers… »

* * *

Iakov poussa Akihito contre un mur et en profita pour recharger son arme. Avec le recul, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris Pernach. Il était vraiment dans la merde et ce n'était pas la déflagration qui avait fait trembler les murs qui le détrompait. Il avait échoué et Dimitri s'était apparemment découvert un nouveau goût pour les explosifs. Feilong et Asami étaient sans doute morts. Mikhaïl était dans les mains de Dimitri. Et lui convoyait un moribond sans savoir si l'entrée principale était toujours praticable. La fumée montait depuis les escaliers et lui piquait le nez.

Entre les volutes, il distingua un mouvement dans sa direction. Il leva son pistolet des deux mains et s'interposa entre Akihito et cette nouvelle menace. Alors que son doigt allait presser la détente, il se rendit compte que la silhouette était bien trop petite et mince pour être l'un des gangsters.

Tout en toussotant et en se cachant le nez derrière sa manche, Natsumi acheva son ascension des marches. Elle s'immobilisa brièvement à la vue de Iakov, puis se précipita aux côtés d'Akihito. Elle tenait un glock dans sa main libre. Il espérait qu'elle savait sans servir. Elle ne semblait pas avoir tout à fait inventé l'eau chaude et il avait tout sauf envie de finir à l'état de passoire suite à une maladresse.

« - Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

Akihito la fixa d'un regard vide, puis vacilla. Iakov le rattrapa à temps.

« - Les retrouvailles seront pour plus tard.

« - Le feu est en train de s'étendre et, si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, je ne crois pas que nous puissions repasser par là.

« - As-tu vu les autres ?

« - Seulement Feilong. Je crois que monsieur Asami doit… aller bien. J'espère. J'ai trouvé un bras. »

Elle fronça des sourcils d'un air embarrassé et agita son arme de haut en bas tout en parlant avec nervosité.

« - On aurait dit un joli bras mais je n'ai pas vraiment pu constater si c'était le sien. Nous n'étions pas vraiment… intimes.

« - Asami. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Asami ? souffla Akihito avec des accents de panique. »

Personne ne lui répondit.

Iakov vit l'expression de Natsumi changer alors qu'elle regardait derrière lui. Quelqu'un venait. Un ennemi. Il repoussa d'un seul coup Akihito et pivota. Trop lentement, comme il le savait très bien. Sa vigilance avait baissé. Il avait commis une erreur mortelle. Il aperçut l'homme du coin de l'œil et deux détonations claquèrent. Le gangster s'effondra dans un râle d'agonie, Iakov porta la main à sa propre poitrine mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune explosion de douleur et qu'il n'avait pas été touché. Il se tourna, échangea un regard avec Natsumi. La jeune fille baissa lentement son pistolet, qui finit par lui échapper des mains. L'éclat métallique se répandit dans le couloir lorsqu'il toucha le sol.

Contrairement à ce qu'il crut au premier abord, elle ne lâchait pas son arme par dégoût de son propre acte, comme il l'avait vu tant de fois avant, mais parce que l'autre balle s'était logée dans son épaule. Le sang imbiba son t-shirt et coula le long de sa peau. Elle pâlit, serra les dents et repoussa Akihito avec froideur et agacement lorsque celui-ci fit un geste de secours dans sa direction. Elle n'était plus la même personne. Mais sitôt qu'elle perçut le regard de Iakov sur elle, la métamorphose s'opéra dans l'autre sens. Elle eut un sourire maladroit, comme quelqu'un cherchant à réfréner un sentiment de panique pour ne pas effrayer autrui.

« - C'est la première fois que je tue quelqu'un, » expliqua-t-elle.

Elle disait sans aucun doute vrai. Seulement, Iakov savait aussi qu'une personne inexpérimentée n'aurait su réagir avec autant de rapidité et de précision dans l'urgence. Elle avait reçu un entraînement et elle tentait manifestement de le cacher derrière son masque de candeur imbécile. Tout le monde employait des masques…

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si ce problème le concernait. Il lui ramassa son arme, lui tendit, puis jeta un rapide regard à Akihito. Il était toujours aussi blanc, toujours aussi mal en point, mais il paraissait plus réactif que quelques instants avant. Peut-être était-ce de revoir son amie.

« - Dimitri est-il sorti par le parking ? demanda-t-il à Natsumi.

« - Non. Nous l'aurions vu si c'était le cas.

« - Alors il va chercher à sortir par derrière. Prends Akihito avec toi et emmène-le en sécurité. »

Elle le fixa avec étonnement.

« - Moi ? Mais…

« - Ce n'est pas que j'en ai assez de jouer à la baby-sitter. Non, en fait, j'en ai assez. C'est ton ami, pas le mien. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Iakov se détourna et partit dans la direction opposée.

Il y eut une seconde de battement, puis Natsumi passa le bras d'Akihito autour de ses épaules. Il était plus grand qu'elle, plus lourd aussi et elle était blessée mais ce n'était pas le moment de se lamenter comme une pauvre petite fille. La fumée lui irritait le nez. Akihito toussa. Elle s'engagea pourtant dans l'escalier par lequel elle était venue car c'était la voie la plus rapide pour sortir du casino.

* * *

Mikhaïl cracha un peu de sang par terre tout en essayant de se redresser. Un nouveau coup l'envoya valser dans le couloir. Il s'était douté qu'une tentative d'évasion ne pouvait qu'être vouée à l'échec mais quel plaisir de voir la mine contrariée de Dimitri à l'idée d'être retardé dans sa fuite. Son homme de main pouvait bien le tabasser autant qu'il voulait, sa frustration suffisait à faire son bonheur.

« - Ça suffit ! » s'exclama Dimitri. « Recommence quelque chose de ce genre et je t'abas.

« - Tu le feras, à un moment ou un autre, le nargua Mikhaïl tout en se relevant.

« - Mais une mort peut se montrer plus rapide qu'une autre. »

Mikhaïl le toisa. Il aurait été fou de prétendre ne pas être angoissé au plus profond de lui mais ce n'était pas une angoisse que l'on montrait aux autres et encore moins en pareille situation. Dimitri avait donné l'ordre de faire exploser une bombe alors que ses hommes s'y trouvaient encore, uniquement dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de Feilong et Asami. Pourtant, il était inquiet et ce n'était pas parce que le casino était en train de flamber suite à son coup d'éclat. Cette inquiétude, il ne savait pas la masquer et c'était suffisant pour que Mikhaïl se sente supérieur à lui. Il savait quelles questions traversaient l'esprit de cet homme nerveux. Cela avait-il suffi à tuer ses ennemis ? Étaient-ils à l'instant même à sa poursuite ? Pourrait-il atteindre la sortie arrière avant qu'ils ne le rattrapent ?

Assurément non.

La tête de Dimitri faillit être emportée par une balle de pistolet. Finalement, il devait y avoir une sorte de justice ou de Dieu en ce monde.

Furieux, Dimitri aboya des ordres à son homme de main, attrapa Mikhaïl par le bras tout en lui appuyant un pistolet contre la tempe et poursuivit avec lui tandis que son garde du corps retenait leur poursuivant.

« - Si c'est Feilong ou Asami, t'es vraiment mal barré, » susurra Mikhaïl.

« - Ferme-la !

« - Je te prédis une mort lente et douloureuse. »

Ils étaient arrivés dans le local à poubelles. Deux autres hommes entrèrent à cet instant par la porte arrière, prévenant Dimitri que la voiture était prête.

Mais de nouveaux coups de feu retentirent.

Iakov sauta en bas de l'escalier par lequel il était venu, roula sur le côté pour éviter la riposte et abattit en se redressant les deux gangsters qui accompagnaient Dimitri. Il le mit ensuite en joue, tandis que Dimitri interposait courageusement Mikhaïl entre eux.

« - Si tu le lâches, je te laisse partir.

« - Pourquoi ai-je du mal à croire un tueur comme toi ? » ironisa Dimitri.

Il appuya le pistolet sous la gorge de Mikhaïl. Iakov fronça des sourcils tout en continuant de les maintenir dans sa ligne de mire.

Une goutte de sueur roula sur la tempe de Mikhaïl. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Iakov n'avait pas abattu Dimitri sur le champ et lui avait laissé la possibilité de le prendre en otage. Il était plus rapide, plus expérimenté. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situations. Et même là, pourquoi ne profitait-il pas de la moindre petite ouverture pour le tuer ? Il connaissait Iakov. Il n'était pas du genre à négocier. C'était bien pour cela qu'il l'avait engagé.

« - Tire ! » ordonna Mikhaïl.

Iakov ne l'écouta pas. Rien d'étonnant, dans un sens, qu'il n'obéisse pas à ses ordres étant donné qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte viré. Mais Mikhaïl comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et que tout ce que faisait Iakov était de retarder Dimitri par la menace de son arme. Mikhaïl écarquilla les yeux, réalisa, tout comme Dimitri au même instant.

« - Tu n'as plus de balle ? »

En dépit de la situation, Iakov se mit à sourire tout en baissant le bras.

« - J'aurais dû prendre le Pernach. »

Dimitri tira.

Iakov s'effondra, touché en dessous du sternum. Le sang commença à inonder ses habits.

Mikhaïl donna un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de Dimitri pour se dégager. À cause des menottes, ses mouvements étaient moins amples. Il essaya de lui arracher son arme mais Dimitri parvint à le faire tomber par terre.

« - Ne sois pas si impatient. Tu le rejoindras bientôt. »

Dimitri baissa son pistolet et lui tira une balle dans le genou.

Sourd à son hurlement de douleur, il se détourna et disparut par la porte.

Mikhaïl ferma les yeux avec force, essayant de repousser la souffrance dans un coin de son esprit. La fumée commençait à envahir le local. Il se traîna au sol pour rejoindre Iakov. Il sentait encore son pouls sous ses doigts. Mikhaïl n'avait toujours pensé qu'à lui-même mais il songea tout à coup qu'il pouvait, qu'il devait le sauver. Il l'agrippa par les épaules, essaya de le tracter jusqu'à l'extérieur, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre appui sur sa jambe blessée et encore moins en étant encombré d'un tel poids.

Il arracha la manche de sa chemise et l'appliqua sur la blessure de Iakov pour faire pression. Il devait empêcher l'hémorragie. Même si, à en juger par la sensation d'étourdissement qui le saisissait et les points qui se baladaient devant les yeux, il devait en avoir une lui-même. La balle avait peut-être touché l'une des artères du genou ou quelque chose comme ça.

La fumée le faisait tousser et l'aveuglait. Soudain, il se mit à rire. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi ne sauvait-il pas sa propre vie ? Il n'allait tout de même pas mourir étouffé ou grillé ? Mais Mikhaïl ne bougea pas. Il avait renvoyé Iakov et celui-ci était pourtant venu pour le récupérer. Aucun autre de ses hommes ne l'avait réellement défendu. Mais Iakov lui était resté fidèle malgré tout ce qui s'était passé.

Tout à coup, la porte menant à l'intérieur du casino s'ouvrit, laissant passer un peu plus de fumée, et il distingua une ombre de haute stature entre les volutes.

C'était Asami.

Avec l'explosion, il ne paraissait pas aussi vaillant que tout à l'heure et son visage était couvert de suie. Pourtant, il affichait son indéfectible et arrogant sourire tout en le toisant

« - Tu te cachais donc là, Mikhaïl ? Moi qui pensais que Dimitri t'avait emmené pour te balancer dans la baie.

« - Iakov est blessé. Il faut le porter dehors.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? lança Asami. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui. Quant à toi… »

Il plaça son pistolet juste dans l'angle du visage de Mikhaïl.

« - Je ne comprends pas comment Iakov a pu croire que je te laisserais en vie. Tu m'as fait perdre beaucoup de temps, d'argent et d'hommes. Et tout ça pour quoi ? À cause de Feilong ?

« - Tue-moi si c'est ce que tu veux mais emmène Iakov à l'hôpital. S'il t'a aidé d'une quelconque manière…

« - L'un comme l'autre, vous êtes un danger. »

Le doigt d'Asami pressa la gâchette.

* * *

Akihito leva faiblement le bras devant lui. Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où il avait eu autant de tubes transparents enfoncés dans la peau. Était-ce suite à son aventure avec le psychopathe ou bien en revenant de Hong Kong la toute première fois ? Il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait si fatigué qu'il avait du mal à croire que le cauchemar avait enfin pris fin. La morphine avait fait disparaître la douleur de son corps tuméfié. Peut-être était-ce un rêve. Le rêve d'un mourant. Depuis combien de jours était-il là ?

Où était Asami ? Le casino avait été réduit en cendres. Où était-il ? Il avait entendu à la télé qu'ils avaient retrouvé de nombreux corps, dont celui de Mikhaïl. Mais Asami, lui, s'en était sorti avant que le feu ne ronge ce bâtiment maudit, non ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Akihito écarquilla les yeux parce que quelqu'un ou quelque chose, dans une autre dimension, semblait avoir voulu donner réponse immédiate à sa question.

Tout parut plus lumineux quand Asami entra mais c'était peut-être à cause de la morphine ou peut-être parce qu'il faisait sombre dans sa chambre et si clair dans le couloir. Il laissa la porte entrouverte. Une raie de lumière éclairait son visage.

Malgré l'explosion du casino, il avait fière allure. Seule quelques égratignures superficielles marquaient sa peau. Akihito aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était heureux – non, plus qu'heureux – de le voir mais aucun mot ne pouvait franchir sa gorge. Alors, il se contenta de sourire avec insouciance et sans se préoccuper de l'expression froide d'Asami, parce que ce n'était pas comme s'il était du genre à se jeter sur le lit d'un blessé et à pleurer tout en lui disant à quel point il était soulagé de le savoir en vie. En fait, Akihito aurait peut-être apprécié pareil comportement après tout ce qu'il avait vécu mais il ne pouvait pas en demander trop à Asami et cette vision avait dans le fond quelque chose d'effrayant. Il ne pouvait exiger d'un tigre de se transformer en chaton. Même Lucifer n'était pas capable d'un tel effort.

Mais Asami restait silencieux tout en le regardant et cela commença à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il essaya de se redresser mieux sur le lit et cligna des yeux.

Soudain, il aperçut l'ombre de Feilong dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il se raidit. Il ignorait pourquoi il était là et la pensée que tout ce qui lui était arrivé était de sa faute lui traversa l'esprit. C'était lui qui l'avait envoyé sur la piste de Tomoki tout en sachant à quels dangers il se retrouverait confronté.

« - Je suis venu t'apporter un peu de lecture, » finit par dire Asami tout en levant le bras au bout duquel se trouvait un dossier.

Akihito secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas. Même si Asami était un homme dur, pourquoi agissait-il avec tant de distance ? Il ne se moquait même pas de lui comme il savait le faire. Et il ne lui faisait même pas des promesses scabreuses pour quand il serait rétabli. Non pas qu'Akihito fût en manque de sexe. Il comptait bien s'en passer pour les prochaines semaines.

Feilong poussa doucement la porte. Il fixait Asami avec une curieuse contrariété. Quel était son problème ? Il était jaloux ou quelque chose comme cela parce qu'Asami venait le voir et que lui, qui avait été visiblement blessé par l'explosion, n'en avait pas eu le privilège ?

« - Ne fais pas ça, lui reprocha le chinois.

« - Tu devrais être couché. »

Asami se tourna vers Feilong avec un curieux sourire. Mais ce sourire fut douloureux pour Akihito.

« - Je te raccompagne à ta chambre. »

Feilong donna un coup ferme dans la main que lui tendait Asami et détourna le visage avec un air de mépris.

« - Ne te sers pas de moi. C'est à Akihito que tu dois parler. »

Une main sur son ventre, Feilong s'en alla.

Akihito le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, puis revint timidement sur Asami. Il voulait lui parler mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Et avec sa faiblesse, les calmants, il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir énoncer ses pensées de façon claire.

« - J'ai perdu beaucoup d'hommes pour toi, commença tout d'un coup Asami. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui me contrarie le plus entre ça, le fait que tu aies couché avec Mikhaïl pendant que je me démenais pour te retrouver ou que tu aies travaillé aussi longtemps avec un espion.

« - Mais de quoi parles-tu ? » parvint à murmurer Akihito.

Asami s'approcha, déposa sur la table de nuit le dossier et toisa Akihito.

« - J'aurais pu les tuer. Mais ce sont tes amis, après tout. »

Akihito baissa la tête. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que racontait Asami mais il avait pourtant une certitude. C'était une rupture.

Alors qu'Asami s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, Akihito se mit à rire. Avoir supporté tout cela, avoir tant espéré, pour finalement aboutir à une rupture. Pouvait-on imaginer issue plus cynique ? Quelle erreur avait-il commis au juste ? Qu'avait-il fait de pire que toutes les fois précédentes ?

Son rire retomba. La chambre retrouva sa pénombre.

Il tendit la main et parvint à attraper le dossier après plusieurs essais. Il déchiffra les caractères des rapports, examina les photos et laissa tout tomber par terre.

Les épaules voûtées et les larmes sur les joues, il se demanda comment il ne s'en était pas aperçu avant. Asami avait raison de l'abandonner. Il était un danger pour lui. Parce qu'il était suffisamment idiot pour ne pas voir au delà du masque des gens.

* * *

Quelques minutes ou heures plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre.

Akihito, mortifié, ne chercha même pas à répondre. Il voulait être seul. Il voulait que tous ces médecins l'oublient.  
Mais ce n'était pas un membre du personnel médical qui faisait son entrée mais Natsumi, un bras en écharpe.

« - Comment te sens-tu ?

« - Est-ce que ma réponse figurera dans ton rapport ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Elle vit les feuilles éparpillées au pied du lit et commença à les ramasser.

« - Akihito…

« - Je me demandais pourquoi Imamiya venait me demander d'enquêter pour lui avec toi.

« - Akihito, je ne compte pas dévoiler ce que j'ai appris.

« - Ce qui me sidère, c'est que tu aies travaillé avec moi si longtemps dans le seul but de m'espionner et d'entrer en contact avec certaines personnes. Et tout ça pour Imamiya. Je suppose que ces meurtres sont vraiment tombés à point.

« - Je ne pensais pas que les choses tourneraient comme ça. Tu dois me croire.

« - Tu aurais dû entrer dans la police mais ils t'ont recalé à cause de ton comportement. Alors, tu es devenue détective privé. C'est ça que tu fais, le sale boulot de cet incapable d'Imamiya ? Personne ne se méfie d'une tarée ? »

Natsumi se releva après avoir rassemblé les pages du dossier mais ne regardait pas Akihito en face.

« - Ton dossier ne mentionne pas tous les détails. Imamiya est mon oncle. Il ne dit pas non plus pourquoi j'ai été recalée exactement. Ni ce que j'ai vécu.

« - Et toi, tu as idée de ce que j'ai vécu à cause de toi ? questionna Akihito avec rage.

« - Je suis venu t'aider.

« - Non, je crois que tu t'es retrouvée embarquée dans cette affaire, ce qui a certainement dû beaucoup amuser Asami quand il a vu tes efforts désespérés pour t'en sortir vivante.

« - J'ai pris une balle pour toi !

« - Reviens me voir quand tu auras été torturée et violée, que ton fiancé t'aura planté là, que tu auras appris qu'une personne en qui tu avais confiance t'a pris pour un con, peut-être pourra-t-on comparer.

« - Pardonne-moi. »

Akihito tourna la tête de l'autre côté. C'était exactement les mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Comment aurait-il pu pardonner ? Sa vie était anéantie.

« - J'ai tué la dernière personne qui m'a trahi, » murmura Akihito.

Il sentait le regard de Natsumi peser sur lui. Finalement, la jeune fille déposa le dossier sur la table de nuit et s'en alla.

Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Akihito pleura silencieusement.

* * *

Tomoki avait disparu.

Lorsque Feilong était sorti de l'hôpital, le garçon avait déjà quitté la chambre d'hôtel que Iakov leur avait réservé. Il n'y avait aucun indice tangible quant à sa destination et ses intentions. Finalement, il se retrouvait au point de départ. Tout ce qu'il avait entrepris n'avait servi à rien.

Le lendemain de cette triste constatation, Feilong était rentré à Hong Kong pour faire face à d'autres problèmes. Certains de ses hommes n'appréciaient pas la façon qu'il avait de gérer l'organisation et encore moins qu'il se lance ainsi dans des vendetta personnelles ou s'allie à Asami Ryûichi, leur ennemi de toujours, pour botter le train de la mafia russe. Après l'enlèvement d'Akihito, l'affaire de Macao avait été la goutte de plus et ils ne cachaient plus leur opinion assassine.

Feilong les avait écoutés, tout en sachant qu'ils prenaient ce dialogue pour un autre aveu de faiblesse. Puis, quand ils avaient cru pouvoir prendre l'avantage, il avait opté pour l'unique option rationnelle qui lui restait pour restaurer son autorité : il les avait exécuté. Somme toute, avoir été durant si longtemps un vulgaire tueur à la solde de son frère adoptif lui avait apporté quelques capacités au combat que ses rivaux n'avaient pas. Et il savait que les autres, ceux qui étaient restés prudemment silencieux, n'oseraient pas ourdir un complot contre lui après un tel coup d'éclat.

Malgré la paix retrouvée, Feilong n'était toujours pas satisfait de la situation. Ses pensées virevoltaient bien loin de ses affaires. Il ne cessait de penser à Tomoki et à ce qu'il était devenu, mais aussi à Akihito qui avait perdu dans cette histoire bien plus que quiconque.

Feilong n'avait pas eu le temps de beaucoup lui parler avant son départ mais Akihito lui avait appris dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé avec Mikhaïl et dans quel piège Tomoki était tombé.

À cette heure, Akihito devait être lui aussi sorti de l'hôpital pour préparer son retour au Japon. Asami avait été cruel avec lui et, quelque part, son comportement le dérangeait. Peut-être parce que Feilong ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que tout était de sa faute par certains côtés et que le photographe ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas. Il avait fait de Tomoki ce qu'il était aujourd'hui et permis à Mikhaïl de se servir de lui. S'il avait su protéger Tomoki, alors rien ne serait arrivé.

Mais, il ne pouvait rien faire pour Akihito. Il avait ses propres problèmes. La mafia russe de Macao était aux mains de Dimitri à présent. Il était temporairement rentré en Russie mais il ne tarderait pas à donner de ses nouvelles, à n'en pas douter. Feilong connaissait Mikhaïl, ses manigances, son côté à la fois manipulateur et puéril, mais il ignorait à quoi s'attendre de ce nouveau joueur. Il savait qu'Asami avait un plan le concernant mais il ne lui avait presque rien dit. Et sans doute cela l'ennuyait encore plus que tout autre chose. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à batailler pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Quand ils s'étaient quittés, Feilong devait encore résoudre la rébellion de certains membres de Baishe et le problème causé par Dimitri lui paraissait bien mineur.

Et Tomoki ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'horrible pensée qu'il était mort à cette heure.

« - As-tu envie de sortir quelque part ? »

Tao releva de grands yeux étonnés sur Feilong. Il termina de lui servir du thé puis serra le plateau contre sa poitrine.

Feilong, assis dans son fauteuil, avala une gorgée de thé puis afficha un air détendu. Ses idées noires le minaient. Faire plaisir à Tao était le meilleur moyen de se les sortir de la tête. Il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis son retour. Il ne s'était même pas s'enquit de sa santé.

« - Ils annoncent du beau temps demain, » poursuivit-il.

« - Il y a un nouveau manège au parc d'attraction. »

Feilong sourit. Il détestait ce genre d'endroit mais Tao affichait une expression si enthousiaste qu'il ne voyait pas comment lui refuser cela. C'était bien la seule personne de son entourage incapable de fomenter quoi que ce soit contre lui. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, après tout. Un enfant innocent.

« - Nous pourrions faire cela. »

Tao finit par s'en aller d'un air rêveur à la pensée de barbe à papa rose fluo et d'autres sucreries. Il était tard. Son maître avait besoin de repos.

Après son départ, Feilong resta un moment sans rien faire tout en se grattant la tempe du doigt. Il entendit un bruit de frottement mais ne se retourna pas. Il se contenta d'achever sa tasse de thé.

« - Ma demeure est un vrai moulin. N'est-ce pas, Tomoki ? »

Le silence.

Feilong se leva pour faire face. Le garçon, qui avait pénétré d'une façon ou d'une autre dans sa propriété, le dévisageait avec rancœur. Il avait un pistolet à la main. Un Pernach. Cette situation n'était pas spécialement étonnante. Mikhaïl l'avait employé comme tueur et Tomoki avait de la haine à revendre à son égard. Feilong avait su que s'il n'était pas mort alors il ne pourrait que venir à lui pour accomplir une quelconque vengeance. Après tout, c'était comme cela qu'était leur relation maintenant.

« - Iakov est mort. Iakov est mort et c'est de ta faute.

« - Je ne l'ai pas tué, » lança calmement Feilong.

Tomoki leva son bras pour le menacer du pistolet. Feilong aurait sans doute pu le désarmer et le plaquer au sol mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

« - Iakov était gentil avec moi. Il se souciait de moi. Nous aurions pu vivre ensemble après tout ça, » continua Tomoki. « Pourquoi me prends-tu les personnes auxquelles je tiens ? Est-ce que cela t'amuse autant que de me tuer ?

« - J'ai assassiné ton père mais je n'ai pas cherché à te faire du mal. Tu le sais au fond de toi, non ? La vérité… Tu voulais mourir pour te venger. Combien de temps vas-tu continuer à dénier cette vérité, à fuir dans de faux souvenirs, des illusions ? »

Tomoki tira mais la balle se contenta de percuter Feilong au bras. La main du jeune homme se mit à trembler à la vue du sang. Cette vue lui rappelait tous ces souvenirs, ces propres crimes, dont il ne voulait pas se remémorer.

« - Tu peux me tuer, je t'en concède le droit, mais cela ne changera pas la réalité. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal mais tu m'y as obligé. Ensuite, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour te protéger. »

Tomoki tira encore mais cette fois-ci manqua totalement Feilong. Il ferma les yeux, pour réprimer ses larmes. Il savait. Il savait !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement mais Feilong tendit son bras valide pour faire signe à ses hommes de ne pas tirer.

« - Si j'ai été à Macao, c'était dans le seul but de te sauver. Si nous mourrons tous les deux ici, alors tout ce qui s'est passé n'aura-t-il pas été vain ? »

Tomoki laissa tomber son pistolet et s'effondra à genoux. Les sanglots secouèrent ses frêles épaules.

« - Comment pourrais-je vivre après tout ce qui s'est passé ? » s'écria-t-il. « Tous ces gens que j'ai tué ! Comment pourrais-je oublier ?

« - Tu ne pourras pas. »

Feilong se baissa à sa hauteur et le serra contre lui sans que Tomoki ne se débatte ou proteste. Au contraire, il enfouit son visage contre son épaule et s'agrippa à sa tunique avec désespoir.

« - Alors tue-moi ! » supplia-t-il. « Pour de bon.

« - Non, personne ne moura cette fois-ci. Nous affronterons cela ensemble, qu'importe le temps qu'il te faudra. »

Tomoki donna un coup contre sa poitrine et chercha à se libérer de son emprise en criant mais Feilong le maintint fermement malgré son bras douloureux et lui caressa les cheveux. Peu à peu, le garçon se calma et ne se contenta plus que de pleurer, pleurer pour libérer la souffrance qui s'était accumulée en lui.

* * *

Tomoki s'était assoupi. Dans ce grand lit, il paraissait bien petit et maigre. Feilong était soucieux de sa santé mais savait qu'à présent les choses ne pourraient qu'aller de mieux en mieux.

Tao ramassa les tasses avec une certaine contrariété, parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait à partager son maître et ne voyait qu'en Tomoki un rival. Il ne comprenait pas les relations qu'il y avait entre eux, d'autant plus que cet intrus avait tenté de tuer Feilong, mais il pressentait de façon confuse que leur lien était fort.

Comme pour le rassurer ou le détromper, Feilong posa la main sur sa tête et cela suffit pour que Tao oublie ses récriminations. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Feilong s'éloigna du lit et prit son portable.

« - Noriko ? Je l'ai retrouvé. Oui, enfin. »

Feilong resta quelques instants silencieux, écoutant la jeune femme, puis lui coupa soudainement la parole.

« - Non, il ne retournera pas dans un institut. Je vais m'occuper de lui désormais. Tu as prouvé ton incompétence. Ne me contrarie pas, Noriko, parce que je ne laisserai personne le faire souffrir à nouveau. »

Feilong raccrocha et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils mourraient ensemble.


	23. The One I've Waited For

_Commentaire__ : Et voici le dernier chapitre. Dernier mais pas ultime fin puisqu'il reste encore l'épilogue à venir. Je voulais le publier en même temps que celui-ci mais je crois que certains auraient fait une crise cardiaque sur un forum si je ne l'avais pas fait ce soir. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus après cette attente. De mon côté, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que c'est fini après tous ces mois… Je m'arrête là pour les commentaires, rendez-vous à l'épilogue d'ici quelques heures ou jours. Ah si ! La chanson mentionnée dans le chapitre est Gorecki de Lamb (disponible sur Deezer). On l'entend notamment dans un épisode de Torchwood (They keep killing Suzie, de mémoire)._

**Chapitre 22 – The One I've Waited For**

La cacophonie des grandes allées de l'aéroport de Narita martelait la tête d'Akihito tandis qu'il certifiait à la douane ne rien avoir rapporté de Macao, si ce n'était sa dépression grandissante.

Il n'avait prévenu personne de son retour. Même pas ses meilleurs amis ou sa famille. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il ne voulait pas que l'on s'enquisse de sa santé et qu'on le plaigne parce qu'il portait encore les stigmates physiques de sa mésaventure. Leurs paroles amicales auraient été blessantes. Elles lui aurait rappelées ce qu'il avait vécu et ce qu'il lui restait encore à supporter : l'abandon.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une rupture puisse l'affecter à ce point, surtout venant d'un homme aussi cruel qu'Asami. La plupart des gens l'auraient pris pour un fou mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'ils avaient vécu et partagé, ce qui les avait mystérieusement rapprochés.

Maintenant, c'était terminé. Il devait se faire une raison, reprendre sa vie. Ce n'était pas si terrible. Il rencontrerait sûrement d'autres personnes, les aimerait aussi et vivrait peut-être même avec. Il était jeune et avait tout le temps devant lui. Oui, il était si jeune…

Mais, malgré toutes ces bonnes résolutions, il n'arrivait pas à effacer ce goût amer dans sa bouche, celui de l'échec et de l'injustice. Car la seule vérité c'était qu'Asami, dans son égoïsme, l'avait rejeté pour des choses dont il n'était pas le responsable et contre lesquelles il n'aurait rien pu faire. Il ne se souciait que de sa petite personne, sans prendre un seul instant en compte ce que lui avait enduré et à quoi il s'était abaissé en attendant qu'il vienne le délivrer.

Akihito pesta tout en sortant de l'aéroport. Au même instant, quelqu'un le bouscula en envoyant son coude dans son torse puis s'excusa. C'était trop tard. Akihito souffrait le martyr à cause de sa côte fracturée. L'os ne s'était pas encore totalement consolidé. Le médecin japonais de l'hôpital à Macao lui avait dit qu'il faudrait du temps et que dans son cas il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que d'avaler des antalgiques pour calmer la douleur. L'os se réparerait de lui-même. Le médecin avait souri d'un air rassurant. Akihito aurait bien voulu le voir à sa place.

N'ayant pas envie de recevoir un autre coude et l'idée d'emprunter le métro et le train lui étant insupportable, Akihito prit un taxi jusqu'à son appartement. Il ne se souciait pas de savoir que cela lui coûterait les yeux de la tête. Ce qui importait, c'était de passer le reste du trajet dans une voiture, à l'abri du monde extérieur. C'était si calme qu'il manqua de s'endormir.

* * *

Plusieurs enveloppes et prospectus s'étaient entassés derrière la porte de son appartement. Akihito les ramassa en entrant et n'y jeta qu'un regard exténué. Il les mit à la poubelle pour la plupart, ne conservant que les factures du mois qu'il jeta négligemment sur la table basse chauffante.

Le répondeur clignotait, lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu des messages. Il appuya sur la touche, avec quelque espoir, mais ce n'était que sa mère folle d'inquiétude et l'un de ses amis. Il effaça le tout, puis se débarrassa de ses vêtements pour aller prendre une douche. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de se détendre.

Mais l'eau bouillante ne lui apporta un réconfort que de courte durée. Il effleura sa peau là où les hématomes n'avaient pas encore disparu. Et il songea que peu importait le temps, peu importait que les traces physiques s'en aillent, jamais il n'oublierait. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il retournait dans la villa de Mikhaïl ou à l'hôpital, à l'instant même où Asami l'avait abandonné.

Akihito passa les mains sur son visage levé vers le pommeau de douche. Il ne pleurait pas. Non. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Il enfila un peignoir sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer, divagua dans son petit appartement sans savoir que faire. Il alluma la télé, ouvrit le réfrigérateur, jeta tout ce qui avait commencé à pourrir durant son absence, puis alla s'asseoir à la table encombrée qui lui servait de bureau. Il observa, les yeux dans le vague, plusieurs photographies épinglées sur le mur. Un sourire lui vint à la vue de celles qu'il avait prise à l'époque où il cherchait encore Asami mais sa joie retomba aussitôt. Il les arracha une à une de leur épingle et les mit dans un tiroir. Mais comme si le souvenir ne voulait pas le lâcher, il trouva à l'intérieur un paquet de cigarettes chiffonné. Sans doute l'avait-il oublié là, un jour.

Akihito ne put s'empêcher de le prendre. Il exhalait encore le parfum du tabac et il constata qu'il restait encore une cigarette à l'intérieur. Il se leva avec sa trouvaille dans les mains, s'approcha de la gazinière pour allumer la cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de fumer. La première bouffée le fit immédiatement toussoter. Pourtant, il continua, s'habituant rapidement, et ferma peu à peu les yeux, pensivement.

Soudain, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il expédia avec dégoût la cigarette et son paquet dans l'évier et versa de l'eau dessus.

Pourquoi agissait-il comme cela ? Asami l'avait plaqué et il était encore prisonnier de lui ?

Akihito retourna devant la télé mais le journal lui porta un autre coup au moral, car tout n'était que catastrophes. Il l'éteignit et alla se coucher dans son lit bien qu'il fût encore tôt. Le sommeil ne venait pas. Il se tourna dans tous les sens.

Finalement, il retourna à la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger.

« - J'irai faire les courses demain, » se murmura-t-il à lui-même dans l'espoir de trouver l'oubli dans des préoccupations matérielles. « Je dois payer les factures aussi, et je reprendrai le boulot lundi. »

Comme si de rien n'était…

Akihito s'interrompit dans sa bouchée de ramens instantanés. Et si Natsumi était encore là ? Il secoua la tête, se refusant à pareille idée. Elle n'était pas journaliste. Elle devait sûrement vaquer aux occupations des gens de son espèce. Elle avait dû démissionner. Peut-être même que leur employeur avait été complice depuis le départ. Il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne.

« - Je devrais redevenir freelance, » marmonna-t-il.

Akihito termina son repas, puis entama la bière qu'il s'était préparé. L'alcool était agréable, si agréable, et il se terminait bien trop vite. Il voulait sentir d'autres bulles sous sa langue. Il entama une autre canette, puis une autre.

« - Je pourrais bien prendre quelques vacances. J'ai des économies. »

Il ne voulait rien faire ni voir personne.

Le téléphone sonna mais il ne décrocha pas. Le répondeur fit tonner la voix de sa mère. Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en avalant une autre gorgée. Il voyait d'ici le tableau s'il lui expliquait qu'il avait (encore) été enlevé par des mafieux, qu'on l'avait violé comme de coutume, qu'il s'était prostitué pour changer de l'habitude, que son petit ami (si on pouvait parler d'Asami sous les termes « petit » et « ami ») l'avait plaqué parce que son sauvetage avait été très coûteux en ressource et qu'il n'était qu'un idiot.

Akihito se mit à ricaner.

Dans tout cela, sa mère ne retiendrait que deux choses avant de mourir d'une crise cardiaque : qu'il était gay mais, plus grand crime encore, qu'il n'avait pas su garder l'un des hommes les plus riches du Japon.

* * *

Akihito n'était rentré que depuis une semaine et demi, et déjà quelqu'un tambourinait à sa porte dès le petit matin.

« - J'ai payé mes factures, » maugréa-t-il tout bas, le nez dans l'oreiller.

L'importun ne prétendait pas partir.

Akihito se redressa, porta la main à son front parce qu'une fois n'était pas coutume depuis son retour il avait encore la gueule de bois, puis essaya de ne pas trébucher dans le bordel qu'était devenu son appartement en si peu de temps. Il n'avait vraiment pas été d'humeur ménagère.

Tout à coup, l'idée folle que la personne qui frappait avec tant d'insistance à sa porte soit Asami venu se réconcilier lui traversa l'esprit et il se précipita pour ouvrir.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Ouvrir à Feilong en étant en boxer n'était pas une bonne idée, sauf si l'on concourait dans la catégorie « cauchemar le plus horrifiant d'horreur ». Il chercha immédiatement à refermer la porte. Feilong la bloqua avec son pied tout en saisissant la poignée de l'autre côté. Il força Akihito à ouvrir en grand, puis le fit battre en retraite dans son appartement.

Le photographe poursuivit son repli stratégique jusqu'à la salle de bain où il alla enfiler pour sa fierté un pantalon et une chemise, puis il revint avec l'idée ferme d'entamer la riposte.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Feilong l'ignora pour détailler le cloaque qui, quelques jours plus tôt encore, avait été un bel appartement, certes de taille raisonnable, mais un bel appartement payé à la sueur de l'objectif et sans l'aide d'Asami, cela allait sans dire.

Akihito, lui, détailla donc Feilong. Il avait revêtu son plus beau costume d'homme d'affaires bien que sa façon de le porter, veste ouverte sur chemise blanche, cheveux longs attachés et lunettes de soleil sur le nez, lui donnait plutôt l'allure d'un top modèle ou d'un gigolo, ce qui était exactement pareil à peu de chose près, ou d'un mafieux, ce qu'il était pour de vrai.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? répéta Akihito avec énervement. »

Feilong ôta ses lunettes de soleil et le cloua sur place de ses yeux dorés.

« - Merveilleux, tu es devenu alcoolique non content de vivre comme un porc. »

Akihito regarda autour de lui puis renvoya un air supérieur à Feilong. Qu'avait-il à le critiquer ? Il n'y avait que quelques canettes et bouteilles vides traînant par terre, ainsi que des emballages de nourriture rapide et instantanée, ainsi qu'une pizza froide et datant d'avant-hier abandonnée sur son ordinateur portable, et puis…

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et baissa la tête.

« - Ce n'est pas comme ça. D'habitude. »

Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de s'excuser ? Il n'avait pas invité Feilong à entrer. En fait, il s'était même passé de sa permission.

Il darda sur lui un regard à nouveau irrité et Feilong se détourna comme pour partir.

« - Je ne discuterai pas avec toi ici, » déclara le Chinois.

Akihito haussa des sourcils, puis reprit son air agacé.

« - Même si tu es venu me sauver aussi, moi je ne veux pas discuter avec toi, » corrigea le photographe.

« - Allons dans un café.

« - Quel mot dans ma phrase n'as-tu pas compris au juste ?

« - Tu pourras commander des sucreries. »

Le visage d'Akihito s'éclaira au mot béni mais, au sourire amusé que lui adressait Feilong par dessus son épaule, il s'empressa de se corriger.

« - Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis pas un gosse. Et d'abord, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? »

Feilong retourna à l'entrée de l'appartement et ouvrit la porte.

« - Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit de quoi tu veux me parler, » insista Akihito.

Feilong haussa des épaules et sortit.

« - Dis-le moi, ou je ne viendrai pas avec toi ! »

* * *

Mais en dépit de ses menaces terrifiantes, Akihito avait été incapable de contenir sa curiosité. L'idée que cela puisse être un piège ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, d'autant plus que le mafieux n'avait aucune raison valable de lui nuire. Il l'avait suivi, tout en protestant vivement, mais il l'avait suivi…

En quelques minutes, il se retrouva installé à une table dans un café plutôt chic, Feilong assis en face de lui. Le distingué chinois commanda deux cafés et Akihito ne réfréna pas son envie de commander une tarte aux pommes qui coûtait les yeux de la tête – par rapport à ses propres critères de richesse – histoire d'obliger son hôte à aligner plus que deux ou trois billets sur la table.

Feilong n'engagea pas immédiatement la conversation et Akihito attaqua sa part de tarte avec appétit, sous le regard de la serveuse qui les épiait tous les deux, ou plutôt épiait le splendide étranger aux cheveux noirs et brillants comme de la laque.

Alors que le photographe enfournait un troisième morceau dans sa bouche, Feilong reposa sa tasse et plissa légèrement les paupières.

« - J'ai retrouvé Tomoki. »

Akihito cessa de mâcher, puis ôta la cuillère de sa bouche et avala pour avoir l'air moins ridicule.

« - Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

« - Plutôt. »

Certainement mieux qu'avec Mikhaïl mais pas « bien » comme une personne normale, interpréta Akihito.

« - Tu lui as vraiment été d'une grande aide, » poursuivit Feilong.

Akihito baissa les yeux et martyrisa sa tarte avec sa fourchette. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler ou de se remémorer encore une fois ce qui s'était passé.

« - Que fais-tu en ce moment ? » questionna Feilong sans insister.

« - Rien. J'ai pris quelques vacances… » répondit-il vaguement.

« - Tu as eu des nouvelles de… ? »

La fourchette que tenait Akihito crissa sur l'assiette.

« - Tomoki serait sans doute heureux de te voir.

« - Vraiment ? » s'enquit le jeune homme, pressé de mettre de côté la précédente question de Feilong.

« - Je ne peux pas constamment m'occuper de lui et Tao n'est pas en mesure de comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il a vécu. Avec toi, ce serait différent.

« - Oui, peut-être… »

Akihito recommença à manger mais sans le même appétit.

« - Tu pourrais venir avec moi à Hong Kong.

« - Quoi ? Maintenant ? » s'étonna le photographe avec un froncement de sourcil.

« - Je repars demain. C'est à toi de voir. Mais si tu n'as rien à faire ici, pourquoi rester ? »

Akihito posa la fourchette à côté de son assiette et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en fermant brièvement les yeux. C'était une excellente question : pourquoi restait-il ?

« - Cependant… Il ne faudrait pas que tu partes en laissant certains regrets derrière toi. »

Le Japonais fixa Feilong. Il savait exactement ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« - Nous n'avons pas parlé depuis… » murmura-t-il.

Akihito eut un sourire attristé.

« - Asami ne fera sûrement pas le premier pas. Mais, après tout, ce ne sont pas réellement mes affaires, » conclut Feilong.

Il remit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et se leva tout en déposant une carte sur la table.

« - Mon avion part demain après-midi, à deux heures. Si tu veux venir, appelle-moi. Tomoki aimerait vraiment te revoir.

« - J-je vais y réfléchir, » balbutia Akihito.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment à quel jeu Feilong s'amusait avec lui. Longtemps après qu'il soit parti, Akihito fixa le carton qu'il avait saisi entre ses doigts. Il poussa un soupir, songea à Tomoki. Pouvait-il réellement l'aider ? Avait-il vraiment envie d'aller à Hong Kong après tout ce qui était arrivé. Non, plus exactement, pouvait-il partir d'ici sans se retourner ?

Laisser des regrets, comme avait dit Feilong. Des regrets, il n'avait que ça en ce moment. Asami ne l'avait pas appelé une seule fois. Même pas pour récupérer la clef de son appartement. Il était retourné à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était et en l'ignorant. C'était bien plus douloureux que s'ils s'étaient réellement disputés comme tant d'autres fois. La dispute permettait la réconciliation, pas le silence.

« - Je te déteste. Tu es si injuste, » se murmura Akihito.

Mais il ne pouvait pas partir, pas comme ça, en ignorant s'il pouvait changer quoi que ce soit à leur situation. S'il pouvait changer les choses, alors… Eh bien, en tout cas, il ne pourrait répondre « oui » à la curieuse demande de Feilong.

* * *

Asami n'était pas chez lui. Cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, considérant son emploi du temps chargé. Akihito, planté devant la porte, hésita de longues minutes tout en se maudissant de sa faiblesse. Il faisait le premier pas alors qu'il était la victime de toute cette histoire. La colère montait en lui par vagues. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi Feilong lui avait-il diaboliquement soufflé de faire cela ?!

Mais il y avait cet espoir qui le retenait, celui de la réconciliation. Asami était caractériel et lui ne l'était pas moins. S'ils se disputaient comme avant, alors tout rentrerait dans l'ordre comme toutes les autres fois. Asami se rendrait compte de son erreur mais s'amuserait à le faire tourner en bourrique avec son sourire démoniaque sans jamais l'admettre. Et pour se venger, Akihito prendrait des photos de lui nu sous la douche et le menacerait de les envoyer à certaines de ses connaissances.

C'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer.

Akihito prit une inspiration et enfonça la clef dans la serrure.

Il entra dans les lieux si familiers et soupira en sentant l'odeur de cigarette qui flottait dans l'air. Il referma la porte, s'adossa contre en fermant les yeux un instant, puis s'avança dans le salon après avoir ôté ses chaussures.

Asami serait furieux de le trouver là, songea-t-il, mais cela ne lui paraissait pas très terrible en comparaison du poids de la solitude. Et il savait que ce n'était pas en s'enfuyant à Hong Kong pour y faire il ne savait quoi qu'il comblerait ce vide. Tomoki lui rappellerait sans cesse ce qu'ils avaient vécu et Feilong… C'était Feilong. La confiance qu'il pouvait lui accorder n'était que très limitée et sa position face à Asami était pour le moins complexe.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le sofa, un miaulement rauque le surprit. Lucifer le fixait de ses grands yeux de pacha. Il agita la queue avec contrariété, puis s'approcha, bien décidé à s'en prendre à son souffre douleur favori. Mais Akihito se pencha pour le soulever du sol et le serrer dans ses bras. Surpris, le félin ne bougea plus.

« - Tu es le portrait craché d'Asami : toujours à t'imposer, doté d'un mauvais caractère, prêt à m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs… » énuméra de façon incomplète Akihito.

Un bruit monta de la gorge du chat tandis qu'il lui caressait la tête.

« - Mais Asami ne ronronne pas, ce qui te donne un avantage sur lui. »

Akihito reposa Lucifer à côté de lui et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il imaginait Asami entrer à l'instant même et toutes les choses qu'il pourrait lui lancer, et ce que l'homme d'affaires lui balancerait en retour. Le scénario se répétait dans sa tête en boucle avec à chaque fois de subtiles variations. Il devait se préparer, savoir quoi lui dire exactement. Il devait… Il devait…

* * *

Akihito ouvrit d'un seul coup les yeux et sursauta.

Il s'était endormi. En bavant.

Il se redressa d'un seul coup, paniqué, parce qu'il entendait un bruit d'eau provenant de la salle de bain.

Il s'était endormi et Asami était rentré.

Tout son merveilleux plan partait en lambeau.

Non, un instant ! Asami ne l'avait pas réveillé pour le jeter dehors. C'était certainement bon signe. Ou pas…

Akihito se rendit compte qu'il commençait à se mordiller les ongles et arrêta aussitôt. Il se redressa tout en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées paniquées et d'empêcher son cœur de se frayer un chemin hors de sa poitrine. Lucifer, le cul posé sur la table basse, l'observait avec toute l'indolence que pouvait avoir un chat, cette indolence qui semblait dire « tu vas te planter grave et ça me fait rigoler d'avance, fouaf, fouaf ! ». Il allait s'en faire un tapis, peu importait ce qu'il avait dit avant à son sujet et le câlin désespéré qu'il lui avait fait.

Au même instant, le bruit d'eau cessa.

Akihito retint son souffle, puis se laissa soudainement retomber sur le sofa. Il garda la tête baissée sans oser regarder en direction de la porte de la salle de bain et se tritura les mains sur les genoux. Il était en train de défaillir. Non, il ne devait pas défaillir ! Ce n'était qu'Asami, après tout… Seulement Asami… Oh non, pourquoi était-il venu là ?

Un vent de terreur l'envahit et il s'apprêtait à fuir quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Un peu de vapeur en sortit. Et pas seulement de la vapeur.

Asami, revêtu d'un peignoir blanc, passa à côté de lui comme s'il n'existait pas.

Akihito releva timidement la tête.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Akihito n'eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche tout en se relevant et jeta les clefs sur la table avec négligence.

« - Je suis juste venu te rapporter ça. »

Asami devait savoir que c'était faux mais il ne prononça aucun des mots qui auraient pu le retenir. C'était une voie sans issue. Il le savait désormais. Son futur n'était pas là.

Akihito quitta l'appartement sans se retourner.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée.

Akihito déposa sur le bar les derniers billets qu'il avait sur lui pour commander un autre verre de whisky. Le barman le considéra avec inquiétude, lui qui avait dû subir depuis son arrivée ses plaintes incompréhensibles au sujet de son cruel ex-petit ami pas petit mais dominateur, puis abdiqua en lui tendant ce qu'il avait demandé. Cette fois-ci, son client but sans se plaindre, si ce n'était de la chanson mélancolique qui passait dans la salle, qui ne cessait de répéter « _i've found the one i've waited for_ » et lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois que le refrain reprenait. Dans la détresse, Akihito maîtrisait bien mieux l'anglais.

Un nouveau client entra dans le bar et fit se tourner chaque personne présente car il s'agissait vraiment d'un homme très attractif. Il s'approcha d'Akihito, qui n'avait pas particulièrement réagi à son arrivée, et se planta à côté de lui.

« - Après l'alcool, les bars gays.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Feilong ? » râla Akihito en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

« - Tu m'as appelé.

« - Non.

« - Plusieurs fois.

« - Non… !

« - Je ne t'ai pas donné ce numéro pour que tu me harcèles. »

Akihito se gratta le front. Il avait une impression de déjà-vu.

« - P'être qu'j'ai appelé, une ou deux fois, » marmonna-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

« - Dix, précisément. »

Akihito releva la tête. Feilong le fixait de son air le plus arrogant.

« - C'é'parce que tout est ta faute ! »

Le photographe pointa le doigt sous son nez pour le menacer, voulut se lever pour être plus impressionnant encore mais jugea qu'il valait mieux pour sa stabilité de s'agripper de l'autre main au bord du bar.

« - Tu m'as convaincu d'aller voir Asami, 'foiré ! »

Feilong arqua un sourcil. Akihito devenait vraiment téméraire une fois saoul.

« - Non, j'ai simplement dit qu'il aurait été dommage de le quitter avec des regrets. »

Le barman, qui faisait mine de nettoyer un verre tout en écoutant, toussota.

« - Pas de querelles amoureuses dans mon établissement, s'il vous plaît.

« - C'é'pas mon mec ! » s'écria Akihito, piqué au vif. « Il me séquestre juste quand ça l'arrange puis il m'renvoie à Tôkyô, et même pas avec une corbeille de fruits pour s'excuser des sévices occasionnés. C'est pas parce qu'Asami m'baise qu'tout le monde doit m'baiser ! J'suis pas un essuie pieds pour mafieux, merde ! Pourquoi mon cul est le centre de vot' monde ? »

Feilong inspira profondément tout en se frottant les tempes.

« - Parlons-en dans la voiture.

« - Prends pas tes airs de Chinois guindé et tes manières ob', obsé… putain, obséquieuses avec moi. »

Feilong n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un de totalement bourré dans un bar gay lui sorte des mots aussi compliqués – notamment parce qu'il ne fréquentait pas ce genre d'endroits. Il ignorait surtout qu'Akihito connaissait ce genre de mots. Il saisit le photographe par le bras et offrit son plus charmant sourire au barman, celui qui signifiait clairement « appelle la police et je te jette dans la baie avec du béton au bout des pieds ».

« - Lâche-moi, espèce de violeur pervers. Lâche-moi. Lâche-moi ! Asami a raison ! Tu n'es qu'une tapette ! Avec tes longs cheveux et tes robes ! J'pourrais te botter les fesses ! »

Feilong stoppa d'un seul coup et pivota lentement vers Akihito, les iris étincelants de colère et d'exaspération. Le Japonais soutint son regard avec la témérité que seul un homme vaincu par l'alcool pouvait avoir. Il commença à s'agiter malgré son équilibre précaire. Feilong l'observa comme un tigre à l'affût en plissant légèrement les paupières. Akihito n'eut pas le temps de voir venir le coup de poing qui lui bloqua la respiration durant quelques secondes lorsqu'il percuta son ventre.

« - C'est… Kof… Pas… Pas du jeu… »

Feilong saisit Akihito par le col, le traîna dehors et le jeta dans la voiture luxueuse – en manquant d'oublier d'ouvrir la portière, ce qui aurait été regrettable pour la tête vide du Japonais qui aurait risqué de se fracasser comme un œuf –.

Une fois écroulé sur les sièges en cuir, Akihito resta calme, silencieux, dans un état proche de la léthargie. Feilong put goutter au silence durant au moins deux bonnes minutes.

Puis, le jeune homme se redressa tout en se massant le ventre et en grommelant. Il adressa un regard rancunier à son agresseur. Feilong, qui faisait comme si de rien n'était alors que la voiture s'enfonçait dans la circulation de la capitale, devinait qu'il réfléchissait à l'instant même à une quelconque manière de se venger.

« - J'viendrai pas avec toi à Hong Kong ! »

Feilong retint de justesse un sourire moqueur.

« - Oh, comme ça m'afflige ! »

Akihito fronça des sourcils, réfléchit et conclut que Feilong se foutait de lui. Il se renfonça contre le dossier et croisa les bras. Ses joues rougies lui brûlaient. Il se remit à penser à Asami, puis fondit d'un seul coup en larmes. Il se pencha en avant et appuya sa tête contre ses genoux.

Feilong le fixa avec stupeur, puis eut un air de plus en plus embarrassé et vint tapoter le dos d'Akihito. Pourquoi se mettait-il à culpabiliser d'un seul coup ? Il n'y était pour rien, lui.

« - Ce n'est pas grave… Il y aura plein d'autres… Asami. »

Les sanglots d'Akihito redoublèrent.

« - Si tu veux parler de pervers… Il y a Mikhaïl, et puis, et puis, toi…

« - … merci. »

Feilong retira sa main avec un soupir d'agacement.

« - Faut que ça s'arrête, » gémit Akihito.

« - Pense à te suicider quand tu auras dessaoulé et toute ta tête.

« - Non… La voiture… Je vais… Je vais… »

… vomir, acheva bien trop tardivement Feilong. La lassitude le gagnait vraiment.

Franchement, il avait bien fait de venir. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait manqué comme joyeusetés sans ça !

* * *

Akihito, allongé dans le lit, bougeant en tout sens, se lamentait à la fois après sa tête et ses mésaventures.

Feilong, assis dans un fauteuil, essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la lecture du journal. Il était bloqué sur la même ligne depuis plusieurs minutes et ne l'avait toujours pas comprise dans son intégralité. Finalement, il laissa tomber le périodique et observa Akihito, une main sur le menton. Il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Sur le moment, cela lui avait paru être la meilleure idée. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'à trois heures du matin il n'aurait toujours pas la possibilité d'obtenir le silence.

Finalement, il se leva, décrocha le téléphone pour appeler la réception et réclama des somnifères pour son _cousin_. Quelques instants plus tard, une femme de chambre frappa à la porte après avoir franchi le barrage que constituaient les gardes du corps de Feilong.

Après avoir ouvert et pris la boite de comprimés, il versa l'eau d'une cruche dans un verre et s'approcha du lit. Akihito, qui l'avait entendu, se tourna vers lui et observa le liquide effervescent avec méfiance.

« - Tu veux m'empoisonner ?

« - Si j'avais voulu te tuer… »

Mais Feilong s'arrêta aussitôt en secouant la tête et en soupirant.

Akihito se redressa sur les coudes et s'assit dans le lit. Il le fixait avec un regard de chien battu. Feilong n'imaginait même pas Asami résister à ce genre de regard. Sa belle impassibilité s'effrita. Il déposa le verre sur la table de nuit et s'installa au bord du lit. Akihito renifla et frotta ses yeux rougis. Il commença à raconter combien il aimait Asami, combien il était si adorablement cruel avec lui et tant d'autres choses qui donnaient à la fois envie de lever les yeux au ciel au Chinois mais aussi l'enfonçait un peu plus dans une impression de faute. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du photographe, qui releva un regard brillant sur lui. Avant que Feilong n'ait pu esquisser un autre geste, les lèvres du photographe se heurtèrent aux siennes, non par accident, et il sentit sa langue tenter de forcer le barrage que formait sa bouche.

Feilong pesa des deux mains sur les épaules d'Akihito pour l'obliger à reculer. Le Japonais afficha à nouveau cette expression de profond désespoir.

« - Je ne suis plus désirable ? »

Feilong tourna la tête dans l'autre sens.

« - Ce n'est pas ça…

« - Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'emmener à Hong Kong si ce n'est pas pour coucher avec moi ? » insista Akihito avec perplexité.

« - Je t'ai juste demandé de tenir compagnie à Tomoki, en tant qu'ami…

« - Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ?

« - Non.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Je viens juste de te dire que… »

Feilong se leva tout à coup et saisit à nouveau le verre.

« - Bois ça et on couchera ensemble. »

Akihito écarquilla les yeux.

« - Non !

« - Comment ça, non ? »

Feilong fronça des sourcils. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il sentait que la suite allait écarteler son égo et l'éparpiller dans le monde entier.

« - Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu m'attires sexuellement ou même platoniquement ?! » s'écria le photographe. « Avec tes robes et tes cheveux de fille ! »

Feilong serra le verre, résista à cette insidieuse envie qui lui soufflait de le lui fracasser sur le crâne et le lui tendit avec un rictus tremblant.

« - Bois ça, » martela-t-il.

Akihito le fixa avec l'air méfiant d'une fouine puis obtempéra enfin. Il trempa ses lèvres et se mit à boire lentement jusqu'à la fin du verre. Puis, il le dévisagea étrangement.

« - Ça te donne pas le droit de coucher avec moi. En plus, tout est de ta faute alors ne crois pas que je coucherai avec toi. Même désespéré, ou mourant ! »

Feilong lui tourna le dos sans l'écouter.

« - Même dans tes rêves, ça n'arriverait pas, » insista Akihito. « Parce que le moi onirique ne t'aime pas non plus. Et que le toi onirique est comme le toi réel.

« - Le moi onirique ne te trouve sans doute pas plus désirable que le moi réel, » lança Feilong sarcastiquement. « Sans doute que le toi onirique est aussi banal que le toi réel. »

Le front d'Akihito se plissa alors qu'il tentait de décrypter les paroles du mafieux mais ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et il oubliait déjà le sujet premier de leur joute verbale. Dans un brouillard grandissant, il vit Feilong se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, puis le plafond alors qu'il basculait en arrière et s'écroulait à nouveau dans le lit. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait sans doute trop pleuré et se sentait éreinté à présent. Oui, c'était ça.

Lorsque Akihito se fût endormi, Feilong eut un sourire en coin et composa le numéro d'Asami sur son portable. Il avait attendu cette conversation avec tant d'impatience…

* * *

« - Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de bizarre cette nuit ? »

La tête baissée, une main sur le front, Akihito se mit à rougir à sa question. La douleur vibrante qu'il ressentait lui indiquait qu'il avait dû boire énormément mais sa mémoire fragmentée ne lui fournissait que peu d'informations sur ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire.

Feilong, qui jusqu'à présent contemplait, absorbé, le paysage qui défilait, tourna lentement la tête vers lui tout en réfléchissant à sa réponse. Bizarre était un faible mot. Akihito était vraiment le genre d'individu que l'on devait empêcher de croiser le chemin d'une bouteille d'alcool. Il plaignait Asami. Vraiment. Se coltiner quelqu'un de si puéril et agité.

Devant le silence de Feilong, Akihito releva timidement les yeux.

« - Rien qui ne sorte de l'habituel, » laissa tomber laconiquement le Chinois.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre tout en souriant.

Cette simple phrase avait suffi à plonger Akihito dans une certaine panique mêlée d'embarras parce qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait habituellement quand il était saoul. Il avait dû appeler Feilong sur son portable et certainement l'insulter ou quelque chose comme cela.

Feilong vit le reflet cramoisi d'Akihito dans la vitre.

« - Mais… Pourquoi j'étais dans ta chambre d'hôtel ?

« - Tu ne le devines pas ? » questionna Feilong d'un air surpris.

Le visage d'Akihito amorça une jolie descente vers le blanc livide.

Feilong mima la déception. Puis, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se pencha en avant, glissant une main sur l'épaule d'Akihito.

« - Tu m'as supplié de te ramener.

« - J'ai... J'ai fait ça ? » balbutia le photographe, incapable d'éviter les yeux dorés du Chinois.

« - Et quelques autres choses, » précisa vaguement Feilong avec un lent, très lent sourire.

Akihito était trop éberlué pour le repousser quand il glissa la main dans ses cheveux et approcha un peu plus son visage du sien.

« - Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nous nous réconcilions jusqu'à ce point.

« - Nous n'avons jamais été… conciliés ! » se défendit Akihito. « Tu m'as torturé dès la première fois que tu m'as vu.

« - J'ai fait cela ? » questionna Feilong innocemment en haussant des sourcils. « Je suppose que je suis pardonné après cette délicieuse nuit. »

Le mafieux coula un regard vers la vitre teintée qui séparait l'avant de la voiture de l'arrière.

« - Il y a encore un peu de temps avant d'arriver à l'aéroport. Je pourrais te montrer ce que nous avons fait puisque tu l'as oublié. »

Son autre main se posa sur la cuisse d'Akihito, qui déglutit de terreur et le repoussa d'un seul coup tout en s'agrippant à la poignée de la portière pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Il en était presque à crier à l'aide lorsqu'il entendit Feilong rire avec légèreté. Le photographe resta quelques instants tétanisés, puis se tourna lentement pour voir son ravisseur plus amusé qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

La colère commença à monter en lui, car il comprenait que Feilong s'était moqué de lui depuis le départ, peut-être pour se venger de ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ah, s'il n'avait pas été un mafieux et accessoirement l'un des hommes qui avaient tenté le plus de fois de le tuer, il lui aurait bien collé son poing pour déformer son beau visage.

« - Je devrais raconter ça à Tomoki. »

Feilong reprit peu à peu son sérieux. Ses cils noirs voilèrent son regard d'une ombre.

« - Tu ne le feras pas… »

Akihito resta silencieux, puis baissa les yeux.

« - Je suppose que non. »

Il poussa un soupir. Sa fureur commençait à retomber.

« - Comment va-t-il, au juste ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis sa fuite.

« - Iakov s'est occupé de lui et a essayé de le sevrer des drogues que lui a fait prendre Mikhaïl. Mais sa disparition a failli le faire basculer à nouveau.

« - Iakov est mort, » murmura Akihito pour lui-même.

Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui depuis son retour de Macao, oubliant totalement que l'homme qui l'avait aidé avait péri dans l'incendie du casino. Il se sentit soudainement misérable et égoïste.

« - Asami l'a laissé mourir… »

Il releva les yeux sur Feilong avec insistance.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il laissé mourir ? Cela n'a aucun sens ! Il pouvait tuer Mikhaïl mais pourquoi lui ? »

Feilong détourna la tête vers la fenêtre d'un air grave.

« - Tu te trompes. Asami n'a laissé mourir personne.

« - Oh, oui, il l'a tué. Merci pour la nuance ! Je me sens si soulagé maintenant !

« - Ce n'est pas aussi simple. S'il avait sauvé Iakov et tué Mikhaïl, que crois-tu que Iakov aurait fait ? C'est un tueur, ne l'oublie pas. Et un homme aveuglé par la vengeance est capable de tout, même de faire du mal à ceux qu'il a autrefois protégé. Tu peux me croire. J'en sais long sur la vengeance. Donc, il était impossible de laisser l'un vivre et l'autre non.

« - Que cherches-tu à dire ? Qu'Asami nous a tous protégé ? » demanda Akihito avec une note de sarcasme.

« - D'une certaine manière, oui. Mais il reste encore un problème.

« - Lequel ?

« - Dimitri. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capable et nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'il ne le montre. »

Un sourire éclaira tout à coup le visage de Feilong.

« - Enfin, cela ne te concerne pas vraiment. Ne t'inquiète pas.

« - Oh, oui. Je suis tellement rassuré de savoir qu'un autre mafieux psychopathe est en liberté et pourrait éventuellement en avoir après mes fesses ou ma vie. »

* * *

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta au terminal de Narita, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans le ventre d'Akihito qui se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire au juste. Il se sentait vide et brisé comme une coquille d'œuf à qui on avait volé les entrailles. En vérité, Feilong aurait pu le traîner jusqu'à une station scientifique perdue en arctique, cela lui aurait été autant égal. Il ne le suivait pas particulièrement parce qu'il avait envie de revoir Tomoki et de l'aider mais bien parce qu'il voulait fuir ce vide, s'emplir de quelque chose même si cela devait être artificiel. S'il restait un jour de plus dans son appartement, il deviendrait fou. Tant pis pour son travail, tant pis pour sa famille et ses amis… Il avait besoin d'un ailleurs où renaître.

Si Akihito avait pu avoir des doutes ou des hésitations, ceux-ci s'étaient désagrégés devant l'évidence cruelle qu'était la réalité.

Un autre moteur de voiture vrombit dans le terminal, puis stoppa.

Akihito se retourna. Ce n'était qu'un bruit parmi tant d'autres mais un pressentiment lui avait étreint le cœur en même temps que la peur de la déception.

Une lexus gris anthracite s'était arrêtée juste devant la berline qui les avait amenés.

Feilong stoppa en voyant qu'Akihito ne le suivait plus et fronça légèrement des sourcils.

Le cœur du Japonais tressauta à nouveau quand la portière de la voiture s'ouvrit et qu'Asami en sortit. Il posa une main sur le haut de la portière et le fixa avec insistance. Leur échange de regard dura quelques secondes, puis Akihito se tourna vers Feilong pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas avec lui finalement, mais le Chinois était déjà reparti avec ses hommes et avaient disparu derrière les portes de l'aéroport. Le photographe reporta son attention sur Asami qui restait immobile, puis fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

Comment avait-il su ? Pourquoi était-il venu après l'avoir rejeté ? Il s'arrêta juste devant Asami tout en lui jetant un regard interrogateur mais l'homme d'affaires se détourna pour remonter dans la voiture.

« - Rentrons, » murmura-t-il.

Derrière les vitres de l'aéroport, Feilong observa Akihito monter dans la voiture avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il en connaissait long sur la vengeance mais aussi sur la jalousie…

* * *

Durant tout le trajet, Akihito et Asami restèrent silencieux, peut-être parce qu'ils savaient d'avance ce qu'ils allaient dire et aussi parce que les banalités étaient tout aussi déplacées qu'ennuyeuses. Leur silence commun était ce qui était de plus révélateur de leur entente retrouvée.

Akihito jouait des doigts sur les sièges en cuir, adressait de temps à autre un regard à son amant qui restait concentré sur la route. L'odeur du tabac l'apaisait et il ferma les yeux paisiblement pour la première fois depuis son retour. Il ne dormit pas, savoura seulement cet instant de flottement où ils s'étaient retrouvés. L'indifférence passée était devenue dérisoire, tout comme les explications qu'auraient pu lui fournir Asami quant à son comportement. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui avait animé cet homme mystérieux. Il n'avait pas envie d'excuses. Il savait seulement que Feilong avait joué son rôle pour les réconcilier et cela lui était suffisant. Il voulait oublier maintenant et revivre là où était véritablement sa place.

Quand la Lexus se gara dans le parking privé de l'immeuble, Akihito rouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Puis, il suivit Asami, toujours sans un mot. Et leur mutisme poursuivit dans l'ascenseur qui les amenait au dernier étage.

Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans l'appartement, l'attitude d'Akihito changea. Il agrippa Asami par le col de son long manteau et par son écharpe, et l'embrassa impérieusement. Un seul baiser n'était pas suffisant pour lui exprimer combien il lui avait manqué mais il tenta de lui montrer par la fougue de sa langue.

Évidemment, Asami ne le repoussa pas. Il l'attira contre lui et répondit favorablement à son enthousiasme débordant.

« - Tu m'as manqué, » finit par chuchoter Akihito tout en reposant le front contre son torse.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, puis le jeune homme releva les yeux sur Asami avec un sourire taquin.

« - Tu mérites une punition. »

Asami lui happa les lèvres pour toutes réponses, agissant avec la même autorité qu'à l'habitude. Mais Akihito l'obligea à reculer tout en acceptant d'échanger un nouveau baiser et le fit basculer sur le canapé. Il voulait retrouver le corps d'Asami. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, en lui. Sa force, sa puissance. Il n'y avait que lui pour satisfaire ses désirs et combler le vide qui l'avait envahi. Avec ses baisers, ses caresses. Il pouvait tout effacer.

Akihito s'installa plus confortablement sur les cuisses d'Asami et glissa impudiquement les mains sous son manteau tandis que celles du mafieux l'aidaient déjà à se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements. Sentir le mouvement des muscles d'Asami sous sa chemise l'excitait. Sentir ses mains sur son propre corps avivait d'autant plus son désir de luxure. Il tira sur sa chemise, arrachant plusieurs boutons au passage, tout en cherchant encore ses lèvres qu'il ne voulait plus quitter. Il n'était plus retenu par aucune inhibition. Il voulait qu'il le prenne et le fasse jouir. Au plus vite. Sans subtilité.

Mais Asami était ce qu'il était, un être cruel qui aimait le faire languir et voir ses jolies lèvres rosées s'ouvrir sur un gémissement. Il caressait son corps sous tous les angles, pinçaient ses tétons dressés et léchait sa peau offerte sans donner l'impression d'avoir envie d'aller plus loin. Il le faisait languir et admirait les yeux contrariés d'Akihito qui tout en même temps se laissait cajoler avec langueur sans réagir. Jusqu'à un certain point.

Le photographe libéra l'érection d'Asami de son enveloppe de tissu et le caressa avec autant de lenteur, lui rendant en tout point sa diabolique torture. Il apprécia le spectacle de l'expression légèrement surprise de son amant et ria presque de voir que leur rapport de domination s'inversait durant un court instant. Akihito avait des désirs et il voulait qu'Asami les comble en priorité.

Il porta les mains sur les épaules d'Asami tout en l'embrassant encore et encore, puis il guida son sexe jusqu'à son entrée. Lorsqu'il laissa Asami le pénétrer, il renversa la tête en arrière en gémissant et remonta les mains sur sa nuque, enfonça presque les ongles dans sa peau. Tout en se pressant contre le torse de son amant, ignorant la douleur de sa côte encore fragile, il entama de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient, pressé d'accéder à l'extase suprême.

Mais Akihito ne défaillit pas entièrement comme toutes les autres fois. Il finit par planter son regard dans celui d'Asami, l'observant avec une insolence et une arrogance qui ne lui était pas habituelle en pareil instant.

Cela fit sourire Asami. Appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, il agrippa les hanches d'Akihito et le laissa faire comme il l'entendait avec amusement et délectation. Après tout, il avait tout le reste de la journée pour lui montrer de quoi il était capable lui-aussi…

Alors que les mouvements d'Akihito devenaient plus erratiques, signe que sa jouissance approchait, et que leurs gémissements venaient mourir sur les murs, le jeune homme se mit à murmurer :

« - Tu es à moi. »

Asami le regarda de ses yeux légèrement voilés sans répondre.

Akihito resserra ses bras autour de son cou.

« - Tu es à moi… » insista-t-il dans un souffle.

Asami porta la main à sa nuque et l'attira pour embrasser son visage en sueur.

« - Je suis à toi… »

Les yeux rivés à ceux d'Asami, Akihito jaillit dans un dernier cri, puis s'abandonna comme épuisé par sa propre frénésie. Asami lui enserra la taille d'un bras et le fit basculer dos sur le canapé pour mieux le prendre. Il embrassa le jeune homme, lécha sa sueur au goût de sel et arpenta son corps de ses mains.

Akihito sourit d'apaisement. Ils s'étaient tous les deux perdus et la vie lui avait paru dénuée de sens. Comme si ce qu'il avait vécu et fait n'avaient eu au final aucune importance. Mais il s'en rendait compte à présent, alors qu'ils étaient enfin réunis : ses expériences, bonnes comme mauvaises, l'avaient fait mûrir. Il était véritablement devenu un adulte. Il n'avait plus honte, il n'avait plus peur de le regarder en face. Il ne se posait plus toutes ces questions au sujet de ses sentiments. Il allait devenir fort pour ne plus être un poids et se battre à ses côtés, pour devenir son égal. Il était prêt à le suivre là où il irait et ceci jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Parce qu'il était celui après lequel il avait attendu.


	24. Let's Die Once Again

_Commentaire__ : à la fin è_é_

**Épilogue – Let's Die… Once Again**

Dimitri était vraiment satisfait de lui. En fait, il était toujours satisfait de lui mais ce soir là, malgré la pluie battante, il était encore plus satisfait que tous les autres soirs.

Il avait réuni ses nouveaux subalternes et exprimé à la perfection ses intentions futures. Il avait dû accentuer pour certains ses paroles avec un peu plus de plomb mais dans l'ensemble tout s'était bien passé. Il était même tenté de dire que tout se passait mieux qu'à l'époque du puéril Mikhaïl. À se demander comment il avait pu arriver à la tête d'une mafia aussi puissante avec une telle attitude d'enfant gâté et d'efféminé. Mais ce n'était plus un problème depuis deux mois déjà.

Le casino avait brûlé, emportant avec lui ceux qui auraient pu lui nuire. Il s'était retiré pour un temps de Macao, laissant croire à Feilong et Asami qu'ils avaient gagnés mais ce n'était qu'une ruse et il planifiait déjà sa conquête du marché asiatique. Il abattrait d'abord Baishe et tous les cartels chinois qui pouvaient lui causer du tort, puis il s'attaquerait aux yakuzas du Japon affaiblis avec leurs valeurs d'un autre temps. Il se méfiait plus d'Asami qui ne suivait aucune règle contrairement aux autres yakuzas mais il trouverait la faille. Peut-être que commencer par tuer l'avorton le ferait commettre une erreur. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps à l'enlever et le séquestrer, comme les autres. Il n'avait pas le goût et le temps pour ce genre de jeux d'adolescents. Oui, lorsqu'il serait débarrassé de Feilong, la première chose qu'il aurait à faire serait d'envoyer un tueur s'occuper de cet Akihito. Ces homosexuels étaient tous aveuglés et affaiblis par leurs sentiments contre nature.

Dimitri se servit un verre de vodka et alla dans le salon de la villa pour s'asseoir dans un confortable fauteuil. Les lieux avaient appartenu à Mikhaïl. Il devait admettre que c'était meublé avec goût et confortable.

Il commença à boire lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose de curieux. La baie vitrée était entrouverte et laissait pénétrer la pluie battante qui avait inondé le carrelage à cet endroit. Le mafieux laissa là son verre et se leva tout en se tournant vers les deux gardes du corps qui l'accompagnaient toujours. L'un d'eux alla refermer la porte coulissante tout en ayant courageusement son arme à la main.

« - Fouillez tout pour savoir si quelqu'un est entré, » ordonna Dimitri.

Le second garde du corps décrocha son talkie walkie et commença à transmettre la demande de son chef lorsque des hurlements de terreur et des coups de feu lui répondirent.

Saisi par la surprise, Dimitri et ses deux hommes restèrent tétanisés et seul le vacillement progressif des lampes, tremblantes comme des flammes de bougies sous le vent, les fit réagir. Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la baie vitrée pour sortir, la villa se retrouva plongée dans une profonde obscurité. Dehors, la pluie de cette nuit sans lune gênait la visibilité.

« - Allons à la chambre de sûreté, » commanda Dimitri.

Les gardes du corps allumèrent chacun une lampe torche et quittèrent le salon en balayant prudemment le couloir obscur. Dimitri était nerveux. C'était sûrement l'œuvre d'un de ses rivaux ou peut-être d'un autre clan mafieux. Mais une fois dans la salle de sûreté entièrement blindée et impossible à ouvrir de l'extérieur, plus personne ne pourrait l'atteindre. De plus, son entrée était cachée dans l'un des murs du bureau et personne hormis lui-même savait comment y entrer.

Arrivés à proximité du bureau, l'un de ses hommes de mains qui fermait la marche surpris un mouvement fugace avec sa lampe torche. Il poussa un cri d'alarme, tira un coup de feu et laissa tomber la lampe torche avec les phalanges de ses doigts qui avaient été sectionnées.

« - Entrez, vite, » ordonna l'autre homme tout en ouvrant la porte du bureau à Dimitri.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier mais jeta malgré tout un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il vit l'éclat d'une lame argentée, prise dans le faisceau de l'autre lampe torche, s'abattre sur le gangster blessé et lui sectionner l'artère d'un seul coup précis. La porte se referma sur cette vision. Son autre homme de main bloqua la poignée avec la première chaise qu'il trouva puis se posta à côté, prêt à tirer si le tueur à gage parvenait malgré tout à entrer. Dimitri ne voulait surtout pas le gêner dans ce travail pour lequel il était grassement et même trop payé. Il s'approcha de la bibliothèque du bureau et poussa un renflement dans le mur presque invisible à l'œil nu si on ne savait pas quoi chercher. Le meuble coulissa sur le côté comme sur des rails et révéla la porte d'une chambre forte. Dimitri y entra. La bibliothèque revint à sa place initiale.

* * *

Dimitri se pressa de verrouiller derrière lui, puis remarqua seulement que le groupe électrogène de la chambre de sûreté était déjà allumé alors qu'il n'y avait pas encore touché. Il se tourna lentement vers l'unique pièce meublée que composait le bunker. La lumière blafarde ne dissipait pas tous les recoins obscurs des lieux.

Il sortit son pistolet de son holster, caché sous sa veste, et descendit prudemment les quelques marches le séparant de la salle blindée. Personne ne pouvait y être entré avant lui. Personne ! Il était le seul à savoir comment y entrer à ce jour. Il n'y avait aucun plan de la villa où figurait cette pièce. Seul quelqu'un ayant commandé sa construction pouvait connaître cet endroit et c'était absolument impossible.

Mais arrivé en bas des marches, il stoppa parce qu'un mouvement s'opéra depuis l'un des coins plongés dans l'obscurité. Il aurait dû tirer mais il ne le fit pas. Il voulait savoir qui, comment et pourquoi. Il ne le tuerait qu'ensuite.

Le mystérieux intrus sortit de l'ombre, répondant volontiers à la question de « qui » mais accentuant les interrogations quant au « comment » et « pourquoi ».

La main de Dimitri vacilla et le canon de son pistolet se baissa légèrement tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux de stupeur, stupeur par laquelle l'intrus répliqua par un arrogant sourire.

« - Tu es mort… ! » s'écria Dimitri.

« - Oh, parce que tu crois tout ce que racontent les journalistes, maintenant ? »

La voix insolente de Mikhaïl le poignarda en plein cœur. Tout en étouffant une insulte, Dimitri releva son arme. Mais le revenant, qui n'avait ni pistolet et devait s'appuyer sur une cane pour marcher en raison de son genou qui ne s'était pas encore remis, se contenta de l'observer avec la même insolence qu'avant. Son sourire s'agrandit même.

« - J'ai obtenu des copies des rapports de police et du légiste, » s'étouffa Dimitri. « Tu étais mort. Mort !

« - Peut-être que quelqu'un m'a aidé, » lança Mikhaïl avec impertinence. « Peut-être qu'Asami ne m'a pas laissé mourir comme tu l'as cru et peut-être que nous avons passé un accord dans ton dos. Peut-être qu'il a même usé de son influence pour faire croire à ma mort. Ou peut-être que je suis réellement un fantôme, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ton ridicule pistolet ne m'effraye pas.

« - Non. Tu n'es certainement pas un fantôme et je vais achever ce que ce Japonais n'a pas su faire. »

Mikhaïl étouffa un ricanement, ce qui énerva et intrigua suffisamment Dimitri pour qu'il n'appuie pas sur la détente.

« - Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

« - J'ai promis à Asami de régler ton cas en échange de ma vie.

« - J'imagine bien quel plan stupide tu as imaginé ! Mais il est voué à l'échec.

« - Mais tu n'es pas curieux de savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas armé et m'enferme avec toi dans ce bunker ? » insista Mikhaïl avec un délice enfantin.

« - Parce que tu es idiot. J'ai verrouillé la chambre et personne ne peut y entrer. »

La bouche de Mikhaïl s'ouvrit sur un « O » de surprise feinte, puis il se remit à rire.

« - À l'époque où tu n'étais pas encore un traître, je t'ai montré cette pièce. Mais… »

Mikhaïl marqua une petite pause et fit mine d'essuyer une poussière sur sa veste.

« - Es-tu si naïf pour croire que je t'ai dévoilé tous ses secrets ? »

Il y eut un bruit, comme un raclement, juste derrière Dimitri. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour faire face à ce nouveau danger, il sentit la lame d'un poignard lui transpercer la main. Son pistolet tomba au sol dans un tintement métallique. Il n'eut que le temps d'entrapercevoir la silhouette d'un homme avant qu'une main s'abatte sur ses lèvres et que l'arme blanche se retrouve sous sa gorge.

« - Il existe un moyen de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur, » fanfaronna Mikhaïl.

Le fil de la lame s'enfonça le long de son cou et traça rapidement un profond sillon. Il tenta de crier mais ses cordes vocales avaient été sectionnées. Le sang qui avait giclé de ses artères l'étouffait à présent. Il tomba à genoux, chercha l'air qui lui manquait mais ne trouva qu'une terrible douleur. Le sourire insolent de Mikhaïl fut sa dernière vision avant que tout ne s'obscurcisse.

« - Excellent timing, Iakov. »

Le tueur ne lui adressa qu'un regard à la fois agacé et blasé, avant de laisser tomber le poignard au sol et de remonter les marches.

« - Il avait raison. C'était _encore_ un plan stupide.

« - Il fallait bien que je te donne une bonne raison d'agir avec rapidité et précision.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bonne raison pour faire ce que j'ai à faire. »

Iakov s'arrêta à mi-hauteur et se tourna pour faire face à Mikhaïl qui avait rejoint le bas de l'escalier. Il ne souriait plus et tendit la main vers son ventre, là où la balle lui avait perforé le foie deux mois plus tôt et qui avait failli le tuer.

« - Cela fait-il encore mal ?

« - Vous auriez pu mourir… » éluda Iakov.

« - As-tu encore mal ? »

Iakov laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude, jeta un regard au corps ensanglanté de Dimitri, reporta son attention sur Mikhaïl qui le fixait avec insistance et tourna les talons tout en haussant les épaules.

« - Plus maintenant. »

* * *

_Avant qu'on ne me fasse d'éventuels reproches, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de tuer Mikhaïl et Iakov. Si vous relisez d'ailleurs la scène où Asami est censé les tuer, vous noterez que je ne dis pas explicitement qu'il atteint son but_.  
_Au tout début de Nikui, je voulais réellement tuer Iakov (et seulement lui) mais je pense que ce personnage a encore un potentiel qui n'a pas été utilisé, notamment vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Mikhaïl. Alors, juste au cas où, je veux avoir la possibilité de le ré-employer.  
Là, je suppose que vous allez me demander si cela signifie qu'il y aura un quatrième épisode (Shyn me harcèle pour que je le fasse...). Je dirais oui et non. J'ai l'idée pour une ultime histoire mais tout d'abord encore faut-il que je trouve le temps de l'écrire alors que je tente d'achever mes romans pour les éditeurs, ensuite est-ce que vous avez vraiment envie de lire une histoire où les personnages de Viewfinder sont éloignés de l'archétype du manga et qui pourraient finir par la mort de la plupart d'entre eux ? Je crois que si je devais écrire une nouvelle histoire, ce serait une fois que YA aura suffisamment continué le manga pour avoir du neuf à utiliser. Maintenant, si vous êtes vraiment nombreux à avoir envie d'un ultime chapitre suivant la trame que j'ai construite, je l'envisagerai sérieusement mais ce ne sera pas dans un mois, ou deux, ayant ma licence à achever et mon master à préparer._

_Si vous avez aimé mes fanfiction durant tout ce temps, je serais ravie de retrouver certains d'entre vous sur mon compte fictionpress. Il y a deux histoires pour le moment : une nouvelle, Mange-moi, bois-moi, qui est à 100% BL, et la version en cours d'un roman de fantasy, Un amour empoisonné (BL présent mais pas seulement). J'utilise le même pseudo, Roshieru.  
_


End file.
